


Into The Darkness

by KieraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 277,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: A piece written using some of the in game dialogue and some ad-lib bits and happens. Attempting to follow some head canon and create a bit of my own. The OC is mine everyone else is the property of Bioware. Some NSFW smut and some violence. There will be prompts at the beginning of chapters for NSFW. Hope everyone enjoys this is a labor of love.





	1. The Prisoner

Kiera blinked hard, her head swirling and reeling but from what, she couldn't remember. Everywhere a green haze of light, swirling mass of cloud and the smell of molded earth. A voice broke the cool silence, "run!" smashing through her confusion. She turned to see enormous spiders clambering over each other, racing towards her. Fangs dripping, pinschers searching for their target. As she turned to run forward she saw a woman's hand out stretched. Then a brilliant flash of light followed by darkness which encompassed her again.

She awoke to find herself kneeling on a cool stone floor in a dark room. It smelt of fresh turned soil, so dimly lit she could barely see her hands outstretched in front of her. Had it not been for a glowing green gash running across her left hand. As she opened her palm its light illuminated the room. A prison?! Shackles!? Maker's Breath what has transpired?! Before she could get a chance to sort things through, two figures walked through an entry way ahead of her. It is only then she noticed she was under heavy guard, swords drawn a foot away, trained on her.

"She's awake," the one figure said to the other. By the sound of the voice Kiera could tell this was a female speaking but who and to who, she couldn't tell yet. Her head began to swim again. The two quickly come into clear view. The one woman was tall, with a very visible scar on her face. Her hair was raven, cut short almost boyish with a braid of hair encircling her head like a crown. She was dressed in a breast plate with a symbol on her chest not known to Kiera. Inside the dimly lit cell it was hard for Kiera to make out much more, even with her impressive vision. She bent close behind and spoke harshly, "tell me why we shouldn't kill you now? The conclave is destroyed, most Holy is dead and there is a hole in the sky pouring out demons. Everyone who was at the conclave is dead. Except for you!" She violently shoved a gloved finger in Kiera's face. Kiera's sharply raised her head to look at the woman, "you... you think I'm responsible?!" the words smacked out of her mouth with raw confusion and concern. The woman bent down, grabbing Kiera's bound hands by the left shackle and raised it to her eye level, "then explain this!" Kiera's hand burst into a bright glow and the woman thrust Kiera's hand back towards the cold stone floor. "I...I can't," Kiera stammered. My god they're going to kill me, her mind racing, sweat beading up at the base of her neck. 

The damned Conclave. She wasn't even truly supposed to be there. Templars, Mages and the Chantry all gathering to sort out some form of peace deal. Kiera wasn't part of any of these things, an outsider at best. She an elf from the Dalish clan passing through had no business to be there, but Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan had wanted someone to speak for their people and to keep eyes on the proceedings in case the clan needed to move and where best to avoid the civil war between the Mages and the Templars. Kiera was Keeper Deshanna's First and in being her First was the one picked to go on behalf of the Dalish. A mage herself Kiera was leery of leaving her clan and spent a full evening bantering back and forth with the Keeper before bowing to her wishes and attending this Conclave. More than that Kiera could not seem to remember anything of the Conclave or the events that surrounded it. 

"What do you mean you can't!?" the woman was pacing in front of Kiera her hand rested on her sword be her side. "I don't know what that is!" Kiera was frantic, almost in a panic now. Another elf to blame and it would be her blood to satisfy another foolish human issue. "Or even how it got there!" The woman growled under her breath reaching out and grabbed hold of Kiera's robe lapels, "you're lying!!" shouting a mere inch from her face. The other woman appeared from Kiera's side and grabbed the other woman, "We need her, Cassandra!" pushing her back towards the door. Kiera bowed her head down looking at her hand, ".... all those... people...dead?" Kiera's shoulders drooped down. It couldn't be as they were saying the Conclave destroyed, what does this mean, how?! The weight of what was in front of her was slowly coming to view in her mind. Had it really been that all those attending had been slain and what force could have caused such an event? "You remember how this happened, how this all began?" she was softer, kinder. Similar in height and build to Cassandra but her head was cloaked with robed hood. The robe adorned with a chainmail overlay and no visible sign of a weapon. Her face was pristine, not a single blemish or scar. And a hint of fiery red hair showing out from under her hooded visage. "I remember being a in dark place, things chasing me and then... a woman." Kiera struggled to remember, grasping at images and memories that seemed to echo in her mind but are just out of reach. The woman stood a little straighter at Kiera's comments, "a woman?" Kiera fought to grab at the memories, "she reached out to me, but then.... " Kiera let out a sigh, half from fighting so hard to remember and the other half out of frustration. Cassandra stepped gingerly in front of the woman and gently pushed her back, "Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take her to the rift." Leliana nodded silently and walked briskly out the door. 

Cassandra walked back toward Kiera, gently bending down, now eye to eye and unlocked her shackles, binding her hands with ropes. "What did happen?" Kiera tried to look into Cassandra's auburn eyes meeting hers for just a moment. Cassandra gently wrapped her arm around Kiera's and helped her to her feet. "It.. would be easier to show you." Guiding her to the door, Cassandra thrusts open the giant wooden door. The light from outside temporarily blinded Kiera. The cold air hit her face like a hard slap, waking her to the situation in front of her. The sky, grey and tinged with a green unnatural glow. She stood in a base camp of some kind, tents everywhere, armed men and woman turned to stare at her. Faces twisted into rage and hatred as she took her first steps out of the darkness. It was winter in Haven and the snow was gently falling, her gasped breath hung in a small cloud in front of her. Smoke billowed from multiple huts, chimneys and fires set up outside. Kiera turned to get a full view of the sky and there hanging in the air a huge glowing slash ripped into the sky. "We call it the Breach. It is a massive rift that spans in the realm of demons that grows more massive by the hour. It is not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave." as Cassandra finished speaking she turned to look back at Kiera, "an explosion can do that?!" Kiera turned to meet Cassandra's glance, "this one did. Unless we act this Breach will grow until it swallows the world whole," just as Cassandra finished speaking the sky exploded as the Breach ripped further into the sky. As the Breach ripped, Kiera's hand lit up brightly and white hot searing pain erupted from her hand. She couldn't help but let out a scream of agony as the pain ripped deep into her hand, mimicking the sky's agony as the Breach ripped further. Kiera dropped to her knees praying for whatever was happening to her to stop. Just as quickly as it began, it stopped. She breathed heavily and hung her head for a moment desperately trying to regroup herself. Cassandra knelt down in front of Kiera, "each time the Breach expands the Mark on your hand grows, and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time," Kiera looked down at her hand, breathing deeply she looked straight into Cassandra's eyes, "I understand." Cassandra seemed shocked looking back at Kiera, "then?" she tentatively asked Kiera. Looking stern and stoic back at Cassandra, "I will help, whatever it takes." 

Cassandra nodded gently and helped Kiera to her feet. Helping her stabilize herself to head towards the Breach. As they walked through the camp towards the gate, the crowds grew around a them, Kiera could hear the growls and the looks of disgust and hatred in their eyes, "They have already decided your fate, they need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry the Conclave was Hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together, now they are dead. We lash out, like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves as She did. Until the Breach is sealed," having made their way to the bridge gate exiting the small encampment Cassandra turned and faced Kiera, withdrawing a small knife from her side, Cassandra grabbed at the binding around Kiera's hands and cut them free, "there will be a trial, I can promise no more. Come, it is not far." Kiera rubbed her wrists and nodded in approval. "Where are you taking me?" Kiera looked around to see nothing ahead of her but snow, ice, and trees. Surely this isn't the place they need to be. "We need to test your Mark on something smaller than the Breach. There is a smaller rift up ahead." Cassandra turned to lead the way. 

They raced across the bridge, Kiera desperate to get this over with. The pain in her hand was minimal for now but if that Breach were to continue to pull the sky apart it would pull her apart too. As they nearly reached the end of the bridge a spark of green light burst out in front of them destroying a small section of the bridge they were standing on. Cassandra and Kiera tumbled through the splintered bridge section on to the ice below. Only a small fall of a couple feet but quite the shock none the less. "Demons! Get behind me, I'll protect you!" shouted Cassandra as she drew her blade from its sheath and threw her shield down over her shoulder. Cassandra raced forward to deal with the creature lurching towards her. As Kiera steadied herself the ground a few feet ahead of her began to bubble as if suddenly made of a black, swirling, boiling liquid. As she stared in horror, soon came two claw like hands, sinewy as if flesh once clung to it but is now nothing more then something to hold the frame together. Before it could reach out of its hole, Kiera frantically looked around. To her great luck a staff had fallen through the gap with them. Being a mage the staff would help her channel her energy and if the creature were to gain ground on her, buy her some valuable time and distance. She dove for it, grasping the wooden shaft tightly in her hands as she rolled to her feet. Looking at the ground ahead of her the creature was now half way out of the cursed fluid. Its eyes a glowing putrid yellow were the first thing that caught her vision. The Keeper had warned her of demons, spending countless hours pouring over myth, and fact and all things in-between but nothing could prepare her for this sight. It heaved its body out completely, making a guttural laugh at her shock. Almost ethereal in appearance, its dark body mostly floating rags tattered and torn. Then what could only be described as flesh modeled and stacked on top of flesh, blackened and rotted. No discernible mouth or nose just those two beady yellow glowing eyes. She shook her head, focused herself and let fly a ball of concentrated fire. The demon reeled back as if hit by a trebuchet. It let out a horrid shriek and then melted back into its black gel leaving behind only a green glowing gel like clot in its place. Kiera looked up to see Cassandra strike down the other demon with her blade, as it too melted back into its black abyss. Cassandra turned to Kiera sword drawn in hand, "put down the weapon!" Kiera was in shock, but quickly composed herself, "I don't need a staff to be a threat!" With a heavy sigh and a shake of her head Cassandra sheathed her sword, " You are right, you do not need the staff to be dangerous and you have agreed to come willingly. I am sorry. It is best you do have a weapon perhaps. I cannot always protect you. Come, it isn't much farther." Kiera nodded and followed Cassandra's lead up the pathway on the side of a small mountain. "I can hear fighting, we are almost there." Cassandra drew her sword as she came over the crest of the small peak. Kiera could hear it too. The sounds of magic, metal and demons. She was not looking forward to more demons. The small Shades they had encountered were nothing compared to other demons Keeper Deshanna had mentioned in their long talks around the late evening fires. 

"You must always be vigilant Da'lenn," Keeper Deshanna would say, "demons seek mages to gain power in this world. There are many different types of demons all with their own threats and dangers, but if you remember nothing else of this night keep this close to your heart. Demons seek one thing, to feed. All other things will lead them to only this." The memory was as fresh in her mind as if the Keeper was standing in front of Kiera right this second. She swallowed deep but her mouth was so dry all it did was make her feel sick to her stomach. She fought back the urge to wretch. 

They came over the crest finally able to survey the scene before them. Several demons all like the Shades before were swinging wildly at several people. A tall male elf wielding a staff as well was setting some a blaze, while another shorter male was firing some arrows from a machine Kiera had never witnessed before. By his size and stature she knew he was a dwarf or as the Keeper had stated time and time again, "Child of the Stone." She quickly got to work with Cassandra cutting down the remaining Shades. She noticed it then, the pillar of bright green light, dancing and flashing before her. Before she could react the male elf ran to her, grabbed her hand and thrust it towards the pillar of light, "Quickly seal the rift!" he yelled, and with a simple gesture a magical energy shot forth from her hand drawing energy out of the pillar the violently slamming it shut. The pillar of light disappeared in a simple flick of her hand, "what.." was all Kiera could get out before Cassandra walked forward, "it works! Maker preserve us we may be able to fix this yet." The young man looked over to Kiera and Cassandra and nodded, "yes, it appears the Mark can close these rifts. If I'm correct it should also close the larger Breach. Hello by the way, how rude of me, forgive my manners. I am Solas." He warmly smiled and bowed slightly. "And my name is Varric, Varric Tethras. Glad to see that thing on your hand will help with the rifts. Also glad to know we won't be swimming ass deep in demons forever." The dwarf bowed slightly and then pointed to his weapon, "Bianca says hello as well," he patted his crossbow, " She's ready to move forward whenever you are." Kiera nodded back to everyone but before she could get a word out Cassandra stated, " We need to move onward to the base camp before the Breach. " Everyone nodded and they headed out. A quick race forward and they found themselves at another bridge guarded by a few more soldiers. Cassandra ran forward and sighed heavily with relief when she saw Leliana. 

"You made it alright!" Cassandra embraced Leliana for a brief moment. "The situation at the temple is dire we must get her to the Breach if we have any hope of preventing the demons from pouring down to Haven and then the rest of Thedas." Leliana carried on after a short nod and smile. Before they could decide a best course of action there was another booming voice behind Leliana, "is that the Prisoner!! I want her shackled and ready for transport back to Val Royeux!" a small man in a white and red robe emblazed with an image of a sunburst upon his chest was banging his fists on a table in front of him. Cassandra waved her hand out calling back a guard from beside the man, "No Chancellor Roderick, the Prisoner's Mark can seal the Breach and until then she will be with us." He scoffed under his breath, like a small child tossing a fit over not having his way, "Leliana you need to pull everyone back to a retreat this campaign is lost to you." He turned to her, his beady eyes seemed on fire. Cassandra walked past him and spoke to Leliana ignoring him completely, "We need to get her to the Breach. What are our options?" Leliana casually walked over to the table a map laid open upon it, "our soldiers are fighting down here and can cut us a quick path to the temple, or there is a mountain path here," she gently laid her finger to rest on a location a short distance off, "this would get us around the fighting, but I had sent several of my agents up that way and have heard nothing since." Cassandra looked down at the map, back at Leliana then finally turned to Kiera, "which path do you think is better to take?" Kiera stumbled a bit then looked down at the map. "I don't understand why you are asking me, but my best choice would be to go through the path with the soldiers. That should get us to the temple the quickest I believe." Kiera stood stoic and strong, she was used to making decisions. Years of being groomed to be the next Keeper had made her quick on her feet and steadfast in her decisions. 

Leliana looked down and nodded to Cassandra. "We need to move then, out!" Cassandra led the way down to where the soldiers had been fighting. Kiera breathed in deep focusing on her energy, readying herself for the battle to come. As they entered the field ahead between the temple and the base camp they could hear yelling, fighting, metal clashing, and a pulsing sound Kiera couldn't quite put her senses to. The small group poured down on the battle field wading into the mass of Shades which seemed to have no end. That's when Kiera put her finger on that pulsing sound. A small rift like the one she had closed with a simple gesture of her hand before. This one was humming, and was slightly larger than the one before. "Cut down the demons, then when there is a break in the fight seal the rift!" Solas yelled out to her as he began setting ablaze several Shades. She could only nod as the words seemed to leave her completely. So many demons, men, bodies, blood, metal. It all flooded to her, making her feel dizzy and sick. In all her time with her Clan she had never seen anything like this. Her head swirled slightly, she gave it a shake as if the cobwebs would simply disappear with a simple shake. She focused and set to work. Fire, fire was her friend against simple Shades. Set the rags a blaze and they will be no more. The old tomes she'd been forced to read over and over, now playing in her mind, focusing her harder in the battle. The small crew set to work, cutting a path through the demons, pushing Kiera through to the rift. She looked up at the rift, set her feet wide and raised her left hand. It was as if by its own course the energy began to flow again and with a hard pull of her hand the rift slammed shut and disappeared. She dropped to a knee as it closed throwing her off balance. It was tiring, it pulled on her, yanking her, sapping her strength momentarily. She stood back up and turned to see the field cleared of the Shades. A young man rushing towards Cassandra. He was a tall man, large shoulders covered in a furry mantle, shining breast plate gleaming underneath. His golden hair a messy wash on his head. As he approached he sheathed his sword and slung his shield over his shoulder. She watched him intently as he neared, his face dirty a mess of sweat, a small scar visible just over his lip. His eyes caught hers for a moment, golden eyes not quite brown and not truly gold they drew her in. His chiseled cheek bones, angled jaw line and expressive lips caught her off guard. "you got the rift closed Cassandra! Good work!" He was breathing heavy, must have been here fighting with his men, Kiera mused as she watched intently. "No it was not me Commander it was the Prisoner," Cassandra nodded over to Kiera, "the Prisoner? Well good work either way. The Breach is up ahead you need to shut that one down before we're over run down here. Maker watch over you, for all our sakes." He bowed slightly and rushed over to assist a soldier off the ground and back towards the base camp. 

Cassandra pointed to the opening of the temple, "This was to be the site of the Conclave, the Temple of Sacred Ashes. A most Holy site of the Blessed Andraste." Walking through the arches, or what little was left of them Kiera could see the devastation. Burnt and still burning corpses littered the ground, their screaming expressions locked for eternity on their sinew stretched faces. Giant red crystals sprouting out of the ground reaching into the sky as if being pulled by the Breach. Varric growled, "red lyrium, how'd this shit get here," he sounded angry and scared. Cassandra grunted for them to move forward as Solas accompanied Cassandra to scout the Breach itself. Kiera walked slowly her stomach reeling at the sheer amount of death around each walking corner. The smell of seared flesh rising and clinging in her nose and throat till she was certain it would choke the life from her slender frame. Then she saw it. A giant pillar of green light swirling in front of her. Shapes like twisting and spinning dark green crystals jutted in and out. Undulating with the pulsing rhythm it seemed to produce on its own. Kiera was studying it keenly when a sound came out. "Why are you doing this, you of all people?" a female voice coming from within the rift. "That's the Most Holy's voice!" cried Cassandra as she stepped forward to hear more. "Please someone, help me!" the voice called again. As Kiera stepped closer an image flooded everyone's' minds. 

The Divine floating helplessly as if held by a powerful magic. Then a tall stranger enshrined in blackness, two glowing red sparks for eyes spoke, "Hold the sacrifice still." As it moved towards the Divine cried out, "Please someone, help me!" at that moment a door opened and in came the image of Kiera, "what's going on here?!" Then the image stopped as quickly as it started. 

"The Most Holy was calling out to you for help?" Cassandra looked over at Kiera, "what have we seen?" Solas stepped forward speaking calmly and assuredly gently clutching his staff, "this appears to be the moment before the explosion captured in the rifts connection to the Veil." Cassandra nodded to Solas and looked back at Kiera, "I am truly sorry, I was wrong you were attempting to assist Most Holy when whatever happened here occurred. We must close this Breach." Kiera gulped down her fear, stepped forward and thrust her hand towards the swirling massive. The energy pulled, pushed, tugged and tossed her insides. She felt faint, struggling to control the energies, to pull the rift closed. With a last valiant push she slammed the rift. And with that effort collapsed.


	2. The Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting and some light banter, nothing intense. Hopefully a good follow up to the last bit

Her eyes fluttered gently as a steady beam of sunlight graced her face. It was then she felt the bed underneath her, soft fabrics of cotton and furs. The smell of elfroot and something sweet hung in the air. Then she heard it, footsteps, someone attempting to walk quietly, not quietly enough. She lurched forward out of the bed, catching the elven servant off guard causing her to drop her box of healing herbs. "Maker, oh I'm sorry my lady! I didn't know you were awake I swear it, my lady!" She was kneeling in front of her now. Kiera was shocked, what had happened, what is happening, where was she, so many questions. "Please don't kneel, you're alright. I didn't mean to startle you. What's going on?" Kiera slowly raised up out of the bed, swinging her legs over the edge. She grabbed at some clothes in front of her and slowly began dressing. The servant kept her head bowed but stood nervously clenching and fidgeting with her hands. "My lady, you sealed the Breach they said then they brought you here to recover. I was to keep an eye on you and report to Sister Leliana the moment you woke." at that statement the servant jumped almost perfectly straight as an arrow and began jittering on her feet, "oh my, right away she said right away, my lady!" she quickly bowed and burst out the door. 

Kiera was left rather confused and a wash over what had just happened in front of her. Shaking her head at the young servants panic she finished dressing and headed out the door. As the door opened a line of soldiers and what could best be described as villagers waited for her to leave. As she stepped out a voice in the crowd yelled out, "She is with us our Herald of Andraste!" the crowd began clapping and cheering. Another yelling out, "they're waiting for you at the Chantry!" Kiera waved to a few people, smiled as warmly as she could and made her way towards the Chantry building. Kiera opened the door to the Chantry and walked inside to see Cassandra and Leliana speaking together in the entry way, "oh good you're awake! Please join us in the War room we have much to discuss." Leliana gently reached out to Kiera and pulled her along to the War room. As they walked through the doors, Chancellor Roderick stood up firm and began bellowing, "clap her in irons and ready her for Val Royeux!" Pointing to Cassandra then to Kiera. Cassandra scoffed at him, "you command me? You're nothing but a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!" Roderick snorted back at her, "She murdered our Most Holy, she must be made to stand trial in Val Royeux." The young man Kiera had seen on the field stood up, towering over Roderick by nearly a full head he looked down on him, "Ha, you mean bring her to Val Royeux to use as a scape goat! Not likely." Kiera glanced up at him. He was still in his battle armor but it looked as if it had been polished and preened since they last saw each other. His sword firmly on his hip, he gently rested his arm upon its hilt. Roderick was red hot now, Kiera thought his head might explode any second now. "Do you know what this is?" Cassandra spat out and she slammed a thick book on the table with a symbol of an eye within a sunburst, "this is the will of Divine Justinia, her wish if the Conclave was to fail. As of right now by the hand of our Most Holy, Sister Leliana, the Left Hand of the Divine and myself we set forth to reform the Inquisition of old. To ferret out those who are responsible for the death of the Most Holy, and fix the tear in the sky, with or without the Chantry's approval!" She folded her arms tightly over her chest, staring down the little man that Roderick had become in that moment. He snorted, his bulbous nose turning a bright cherry red as he scoffed, attempting to find words or something to get his way. Some semblance of reason must have appealed to the man's brain as he simply turned on his heels and slammed through the door. 

As the door slammed behind him Cassandra exhaled deeply and turned back to everyone in the room. "I have only just realized now we do not know your name." Kiera blushed slightly, all eyes in the room were on her now. "Kiera Lavellan." she bowed deeply, pausing to see everyone's face in the room. "Thank you, I apologize for my harshness earlier. I admit I was wrong about you. But before we go much further allow me to introduce you to everyone here properly. I am Seeker, Cassandra Pentaghast, you've met Leliana, over here is," before she could say more he turned to Kiera bowed slightly saying, "Commander Cullen Rutherford, my lady, leader of the Inquisitions forces. Such as they are," Kiera blushed slightly. Cassandra sighed slightly and turned to the last person in the room, "this is our Ambassador Lady Josephine Montilyet." A young lady peaked out from behind Commander Cullen. Held tightly in her arms a writing board, ink well and candle sitting alight as she peaked over. Holding the quill tightly in her hand she bowed slightly. Her attire that of a noble, gold filigreed, puffed sleeves, embellished with small jewels it made Kiera nervous to see someone who seemed of such high ranking. Josephine's smiled widely, she was a young looking girl, her dark amber skin glistening in the candle light, her hair neatly tucked up in a fancy bun accompanied but two braids holding the smaller sections of her hair away from her delicate face tucked neatly in that bun. "Pleasure to meet you all," Kiera said her gaze sticking on Commander Cullen's golden eyes. 

"Here is what we know. The Breach is stable but not sealed. To truly seal the Breach we need more power poured into your mark either from Mages or Templars. Someone plotted the down fall of Most Holy and we must find out who is behind this and why. Our first priority, however, is the Breach." Cassandra pointed down at the table, laid across it a very large expensively made map of Thedas. 

Leliana looked at the map and spoke up, "we could speak to the Rebel Mages at Redcliffe to see about obtaining their assistance with the Breach." No sooner had she spoken Commander Cullen loudly huffed, "we should speak to the Templars they can suppress the Breach while the Herald seals it correctly." Cassandra turned to Cullen, "with enough magic poured into her Mark the Breach should close!" Cullen jumped to his feet, "that kind of magic could tear a rip further into the sky! Templars can suppress the magic so it can be sealed safely!" Leliana jump in, "you don't know that!" Cullen spun to her, "I was a Templar once I know what they are capable of." Kiera felt like she was watching a ball go round the room, the yelling hurt her head, "ENOUGH!" she panted, holding her head with her hands. Josephine gently patted her on the back, "the issue is moot right now as we do not have enough prestige to speak to either side at the present moment. However I have gotten word that a Mother Gisele out in the Hinterlands want to speak with you directly. She claims to know a way to possibly win over some votes to our side." Kiera nodded in thanks to Josephine, "Ok so I will go speak with her then. Any other ideas?" Everyone looked around at each other silently nodding no, "Ok. I have one question then if I may. Why am I being called the Herald of Andraste??" A slow smile spread over Leliana's face, "ah yes that. We don't know where that came from to be exact but when we found you, you literally dropped out of the fade. Some soldiers claim that they saw a woman guiding you through." Kiera looked stunned, "so they believe me some prophet?!" She had to take a seat for a moment to gather all that had happened. She feared her legs might fall out from beneath her. She brought her hands over her face as they continued to speak. "Yes it appears as though they believe you are. If you don't mind me asking, would it be alright to go along with it? It has risen morale and added people to our numbers simply by that statement." Leliana watched Kiera intently for a moment, gauging her reaction. Kiera rubbed her temples softly and rose silently from her chair, "if they need me to be the Maker's prophet, then I will be their prophet." Again she stood stoic, strong, unshakeable, all while trembling on the inside. Her hands clasped tightly behind her back and she drew in a rasped, deep breath. An elf the prophet of Andraste?? How long before they burn me alive for this, she wondered. "Good this will help our cause, it is in its infancy and we cannot handle much at this point. We must make contacts, and you must be the face out there. The Herald fighting to close the Breach and bring the murderer of the Divine to justice!" Josephine's eyes danced as she spoke. Her passion was clear and brilliant in the moment. Kiera breathed in deeply again and looked around the room. "I guess I better make myself ready, we ride to the Hinterlands tomorrow morning?" The answer was a half question, comment and as she waited for some sign. They all nodded then Kiera politely excused herself and walked out of the room. She stepped into the giant halls of the Chantry.

Glowing pillars of candles and statues of the Blessed Andraste lined the halls. She had never really followed the gods of the Elven. They seemed silly and childish when she listened to the tales of the Dread Wolf locking away the other gods. Andraste seemed more real to Kiera, a strong woman fighting for what was right in a time of betrayal and magic. She had learned of Andraste by chance. Her clan encountered a young man, wounded by bandits in the woods. She had offered healing without request for anything and the young man wouldn't let her go without a gift. A book, something so simple but so powerful. It was about the Maker, Andraste and the Chant of light. She reveled in reading it over and over until it was all she could think of. The Keeper was never happy about it, but there was little that could be said to sway Kiera's mind. She sighed heavy, I guess if I am to be the Herald of anything at least it isn't the end. She walked calmly down the hall and out into the courtyard. Several times on her way out she was met with greetings and smiles. Her people usually traded with the humans and were friendly to them so it wasn't completely new to her but not a single person spit out "knife-ear" once since the Breach. It was a nice change. Varric caught her attention first, "so, now that Cassandra is out of earshot. Are you holding up alright?" He was bent down warming his hands by a small camp fire, "I mean you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over a couple of days." 

Varric wasn't your typical dwarf, for starters Varric very much preferred to be clean shaven. A dwarf without a beard, a most odd sight at first. He wore more traditional topsider clothing, choosing to leave his tunic a gap about his breast allowing the site of his hairy chest to peek out from underneath. His large gold chain dangled dangerously low over his pecks drawing further attention to it. His blonde hair was pulled mostly back into a shorten pony tail, tufted strands of loose hair tucked carefully behind his ears. Golden rings adorned those ears, perhaps a small show of his wealth. Kiera pondered. "I honestly have no idea how all of this is happening Varric, I feel I'm in some kind of weird dream." Varric gave out a small chuckle, his small frame bounced with his contagious laugh, "you're doing just fine, but don't let it go to your head," he turned and looked at the glowing, scar upon the sky, "for days now, we've been staring at the Breach. Watching demons and Maker knows what pour out of it. 'Bad for morale' would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived." Varric stood up from the fire, gently folding his arms across his chest.

"To be honest Varric, I'm still not sure I believe that any of this is really happening." Varric looked at her for a moment and chuckled warmly again, "if this is all just the Maker winding us up. I hope there's a damn good punch line coming. You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going." He turned again to look back at the glowing rip in the sky, "heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But this hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. We're going to need a miracle, " he sighed heavily trying to place a half grin on his dirty face, "go, get to know the people you're going to be saddled with, for Maker knows how long. I'll be here if you need me." 

Kiera nodded a thank you to Varric and made her way down the stairs of from the Chantry. It had already been a long morning as she looked up to the sky. It glowed a dull green but it was a clear day now, not a cloud in sight. The Breach was closed but still hung in the sky as if it would open and consume everything at any second. She looked back down at her hand, as the sky itself pulsed gently so did her Mark. Whatever this was it was tied to that Breach and removing that Breach at the least would prevent her death. Nothing like a little morbid reality, she rolled her eyes. Perhaps Varric was right, a quick walk around meet some people grab some lunch and sort out a plan of attack. Keeper Deshanna always told her a plan in motion is better than a motion with no plan. She sighed as her shoulders fell forward slightly, the reality slapping her firmly in the face. This was a large problem and would not be solved as easily as everyone believed. She knew it, they must have already sensed it. Either way she was set to walk amongst her new people. As she walked down the path leading further into the camp she stumbled upon several servants, and workers, some soldiers all wanting to be blessed by the Herald. "Maker please Herald, bless me from Andraste, I beg you!" their faces twisted in a state of desperation. She kindly touched them all and blessed them best she could. With morale this low, she figured, any little bit will help. As she continued on she stumbled upon him. 

"That's a shield in your hand block with it! If that man were your enemy you'd be dead!" he tossed his gloved hands in the air with a disgusted half grunt, "Lieutenant don't hold back the recruits must be ready for a real fight," Commander Cullen shouted at the recruits. He shook his head, sighed deeply and grabbed the next missive handed to him by a rather nervous messenger. As he pulled the letter up to read he felt himself being watched, nothing new he was once a Templar. Mages always watching every movement, every tiny tic he would make standing at attention in the halls of the Circle in Fereldan. The memory of the Circle came back in a heartbeat, his head began to throb. He reached up gently to rub the bridge of his nose, leave me, he thought. He stared down at the letter scanning through it. Years of progress reports, Chantry papers and work as the interim Knight-Commander of Kirkwall made his ability to pour over paperwork impressive to say the least. He quickly turned and handed the letter back to the messenger, "tell Leliana she can have Bronson and Rhys but they are due to report in, in two days time." The messenger nodded, placed his fist over his chest loudly proclaiming, "Yes, sir right away!" as he raced off towards the Chantry. Cullen turned towards a soldier reaching forward, "lift the shield up, eye level. From there angle the top of your shield downward." He proceeded to, rather roughly, move the recruit hands himself. Forcing them into the position he described. "Maker grant me strength," he whispered the throbbing was now in his temples. As he lifted his gaze from the recruits he noticed her. Kiera was leaning against a post absorbed in watching the recruits? No, she wasn't watching the recruits, Maker she was watching him! 

Kiera noticed there was a moment it seemed where she would finally get her chance. She could see him clearly now, the sun was shining brightly unlike the dimly lit war room, or the entirely too quick moment on the battle field. She was taking him in. His golden hair seemed to glow in the morning light, his smooth skin seemed softer now. Maker's breath he was handsome! She felt her cheeks stain a touch red. Would he notice her? She swallowed hard, cleared her throat, steadied herself, "this is all Varric's fault," she mumbled to herself, "get to know your people," she sighed deeply, "alright then." She straightened herself upright and as calmly as she could muster walked over to Cullen. 

He pretended not to notice she had been watching, seeing movement he looked up at her, "Herald, we've received a number of new recruits, locals from Haven and some pilgrims though none have made quite the entrance you did," he smirked at her. Kiera standing tall hands clasped behind her back was content to banter back with the Commander, "well at least I got everyone's attention," a slow smile spread across her lips. Maker his eyes danced in the light, golden orbs peering down at her over those massive crossed arms. And Maker compared to her he was massive. Her eyes fell at his chest making him imposing, yet there was a softness hiding behind his eyes. His broad shoulders seemed like they would crush her if he held her. Oh how she wished she hadn't thought that. He seemed to relax, lowered his arms while nodding slightly, "that you did. I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall myself. I was there during the Mage uprising, saw firsthand the devastation. Cassandra sought a solution and she offered me a position. I left the Templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something far worse." He turned and glanced at the Breach in the sky. He was intent to remain as calm as possible. This was a chance to get to know the Herald, to simply chat. He reminded himself. A messenger ran up, "Commander!" Holding another missive in his grip. Cullen simply nodded and accepted the paper from his hand. Glancing down at it quickly scanning through. Kiera glanced down at her hand, "well I must have this Mark for a reason, I know it will work." both glanced up at the same time locking eyes momentarily. 

Maker she was beautiful. He had heard stories of the Elven and their rumored beauty but he never really thought much about it. The elves at the Circle were different perhaps or perhaps they weren't, he couldn't remember and he didn't want to try. Her hair flowing, long raven strands woven into a loose braid trailing gently laid upon her breast. He caught himself staring for only a moment but it was more than enough. She was petite as most elves where, and curvy. More curvy than he thought elves were. He had to shake the thought quickly before he was staring again. She was small, he could easily rest his arm on the top of her head. Her skin was pale, almost white as snow, her lavender eyes gleamed brightly seeming to pierce through him. Her crimson lips full and luscious, he could feel his skin warming, those lips Maker they will be the end of me, he thought. Focus, continue the conversation! "Before we can do that we need assistance and the Chantry used to control the Mages and the Templars now they bicker over what remains. All while the Chantry attempts to select a new Divine. The Inquisition could act where.... "he sighed deeply, "I'm sorry, I'm sure you didn't come here to hear me lecture." His passion had carried him away in his attempt to relax himself. He had hoped he hadn't put her off. Her face was expressionless. Smooth soft skin, not a mar on her beautiful face it would be blank canvas except for a scrolling facial tattoo over her forehead and cheeks, indicative of the Dalish people. He wondered what they meant for a moment as he stared lost in her features, high cheek bones, a delicate nose, and those luscious lips.

Smoothly as if she hadn't missed a beat she tilted her head, "no, but if you have one prepared I'd love to hear it." She could see him fluster slightly as he retorted with a slight chuckle, "perhaps another time," her eyes once again locked with his gaze. She smiled coyly, he was handsome and that scar running down the side of his lip cutting into the lip itself was too much. She had to steady herself before she made some outward awkward movement. Don't lick your lips, don't lick your lips, she fought in her mind. Cullen seemed to shift uneasily and stammer over his words for a moment, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. The tension could be cut with a blade, but before anything could be said another messenger came running down, "Commander Cullen, I have the troop movement report from Ser Rylen!" Cullen nodded and turned back to Kiera, "there is much work to do." he bowed gently and proceeded off with the messenger. 

Kiera breathed heavily as he strode out of range. Maker that was clumsy. She shook her head. Perhaps later, yes perhaps later you'll be a bit smoother Kiera. She chastised herself as she headed towards the kitchen of Haven's Chantry. Her stomach was rolling at this point. Best to take on some lunch, go over any reports in my quarters, stock up supplies, Maker, the list never ends! As she turned to walk away she could feel it. His eyes were on her as she walked away. Perhaps she hadn't made such a mess after all.  
Cullen watched intently as she walked away. Her hourglass figure swaying as she walked up the stone pathway. What did she mean with that smile? A lecture? I'm almost certain she didn't actually want to hear me go on about the Inquisition. Did she? He groaned to himself. He had to clear his mind, focus on the work. There was still so much work to do, recruits coming in were beyond raw it was a miracle they knew which end of the sword to hold. Maker, the work will help. He set back to work. Tomorrow she would be leaving to the Hinterlands. He shook his head, he didn't agree with her being out there. The Mage and Templar rebellion was causing no end of chaos in the Hinterlands. The reports coming in were like reading a nightmare and she was to go out into that. Perhaps he would set to a little hands on training of the recruits. Some sword work would tire his body and maybe take his mind off the horrors to come. He set down a report on his field desk, staring up just to see another messenger come through the crowd. Maker its always something, he mumbled under his breath to himself. Perhaps she will be alright.

Kiera had finished her lunch and began pouring through the large stack of reports on her desk. Maker how does Cullen, Leliana or Josephine do this all day!? Her eyes were getting tired all the writing, reports about reports. She made a disgusted noise, this the Keeper never told her about. All the writing. What was it with humans and all the writing. She pulled a report off her desk, it appeared to be marked urgent. Taking in a long breath she set herself to reading it:

Commander Cullen:  
The Hinterlands is a wreck. The main road is partially covered in ice, half on fire and teeming with both Mages and Templars at any given time. These poor bastards out here can't move without a Mage setting someone who "might" be a Templar on fire and they can't sneeze without a Templar running them through for "possibly" being a Mage. Maker's ball it's a nightmare out here. We've located Mother Gisele, she's stationed at an area just off the Cross Roads. We've set up near her area attempting to maintain some peace for her to do her work. She has a small gathering, friendly Mages, some friendly Templars, each assisting her in treating wounded from both sides and locals. She's in over her pretty little head Commander. We need help down here. At the least get rid of these damn fools and set these people up with some provisions. They're dying by the dozens daily! Shortage of food supplies, shortage of warm blankets at night, healing herbs are running low and that's just what we've walked into. Maker please say this Herald of yours can make headway here.   
Lace Harding 

Kiera sat back in her chair, stunned by the report. Andraste preserve me. This isn't going to be a "quick trip" there to see a lady and back. Varric was right, righter than he should be. She looked around her room, while reading reports it had gotten late already. A small knock on her door came suddenly throwing her loneliness off, "my lady, Commander Cullen has ordered your dinner be brought to you as you have missed the dinner bell." She smiled to herself, interesting. "oh Maker bless you thank you! Come in, please." She heard the door open and then heavy boots enter. Heavy boots? Servants don't wear boots. She turned slowly around in her chair, her eyes widened and the mouth gapped, it was Cullen himself! She jumped from her desk, tripping over her chair and landing promptly on her face. 

Cullen set the tray on the bed, "Oh Maker I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I... oh." he reached down helping her to her feet. He noticed the report laid open on her desk. She must have just read the Hinterland report, he thought to himself, Maker's breath. Once she was set up on her feet, he bent down, picking up the chair and setting it firmly back in its place. "I apologize Herald, I was just making sure you had eaten. Your journey tomorrow will be extensive and a good meal will make a large difference." He softened his face. She hadn't looked up at him. Was she avoiding him? Had he done something wrong? "I will leave you to your meal, you should get some rest soon." He turned to leave, his chest had sunk thinking he may have misread her earlier advance or at least horribly bungled this moment beyond salvation.

Kiera couldn't look up, tears were in her eyes. She was afraid so much riding on her and this man, this HUMAN had taken time to ensure her comfort and well being. "No please you can stay if you'd like. I would enjoy the company." She quickly wiped her tears before he could see her face. She gently lifted her head up to look at him. She would not seem weak in front of this man, come Maker himself she would not show weakness! "I was just finishing the report on the Hinterlands, you just startled me, I was expecting a servant. I apologize for my clumsiness I am quite alright I assure you. And please call me Kiera." She smiled warmly at him as best as she could. The fear caught tight in her throat. She calmly waved him over to a seat near herself, placed the tray on her desk and returned to her seat. 

Cullen looked at her, had she been crying? Her eyes were red. She seemed to have recomposed herself. She had begun to help herself to the meal in front of her. Her delicate hands, gently clutching her fork. "Please forgive me it was not my intention to startle you. The report from the Hinterland was one of the reasons I came by. I didn't want you to worry about your journey tomorrow. Yes the news coming out isn't that encouraging but I have faith that Solas, Varric, Cassandra and yourself will come up with a means to handle the situation readily enough." He leaned forward picking up the bottle he had brought, opened it and carefully poured her a glass. "Antivan port, I'm told it is a good wine. Josephine suggested I bring you a bottle to go with your meal." He smiled at her, their eyes once again locking. He shifted uneasily in his chair and strained hard to keep the butterflies in his stomach from exploding.

Kiera carefully handed him the report, lifting the glass of wine up to her lips and slowly drank. The sweet tang of berries and apples licked her taste buds enveloping her mouth. It was indeed a good wine but to drink alone was a sad thing, "would you care for a glass Commander?" Her eyes danced, would he join her or was this simply an over cautious General afraid to lose his most important pawn?

"um... uh alright," he stammered resisting the urge to rub his neck with his hand. Was it really wise to imbibe at this hour, alone, with her. She was captivating and he couldn't shake it. How could someone he barely knew hold him so tightly. Curse her beauty, her charm and this power she seemed to hold over him. She handed him the glass and he, not wanting to appear over eager sipped it slowly. If he had it his way the glass would be drained in one shot. He needed the alcohol to dull the swirling in his gut, the fluttering of his heart, he needed to regain his composure, his control. 

He excepted the drink! She watched as he sipped it slowly. "The Hinterland report," she attempted to continue the conversation to avoid the air of awkwardness she felt would burst and envelope them all without some conversation filling the air, " I'd just finished reading it, it is rather daunting to say the least Commander..." before she could continue he cut her off, "Please call me Cullen." The words tightened in his throat. Kiera paused, and took another deeper sip and then continued again forcing the words to be as natural as they could be, "what is your opinion on the Mage and Templar rebellion? You said you were a Templar once, yes?" 

He took another sip, this was an easier conversation something away from anything like earlier, he sighed heavily before speaking, "Maker those Templars have lost their way and have taken things too far. As for the Mages, I can't say I blame them overly but I can't stand by them either. If the worst case comes and blood must be shed then I pray it is quick." 

She nodded, "then can I ask you something personal, about your time as a Templar? I've never met a Templar before," his eyes beamed at her and grew wide he nodded slowly, "do you have an issue with Mages?" She fidgeted slowly in her chair, he must know she is a mage after all. Could he see her as something other than the Chantry's images of anointed apostate drinking small children's blood and dancing naked under a new moon. 

"I have no personal quarrels with Mages no, why do you ask?" he tensed his face slightly. Why did she care about his feelings on Mages. He knew she was a Mage he saw her casting at the battle before the Breach was temporarily shut.   
"Well I'm a Mage and I just wanted to make sure there would be no issues between us." as soon as it came out of her lips she wanted to steal the words right back. Issues between us, Maker save me. She sat as eased as she could, fighting her muscles to not flinch. Eating slowly to help focus her hands, and stop her from saying something stupid, again. Don't let him know there was more to that just breathe, breathe. She paused scanning him over, searching for an answer to her question before he spoke. He calmly raised his glass to his lip and drank deeply, emptying the glass. 

"I have no issues with Mage. I am well aware of you being a Mage yourself and it changes nothing in my interactions with you or our relationship." Curses, Cullen really "relationship". He chastised himself viciously in his mind. He maintained his composure. "I really should retire soon if there is anything else you'd like to ask?" he trailed off his sentence hoping the embarrassment of tonight would end.

"A few more questions before you go, if I may," she finished her wine, her courage growing bolder. That wine was stronger than he led on. "I'm curious about Templars, do.." she cleared her throat softly, " do Templars take vows? You know 'I swear to watch over all the Mages' that sort of thing?" she was working this up the courage building. She poured a small glass for herself, raising the bottle towards him motioning if he would care for a bit more. He nodded slowly and she filled his glass to meet hers.   
"There's a vigil first. You're supposed to be at peace during that time, but your life is about to change. When it's over you give yourself over to a life of service. That's when you're given a philter, your first draught of lyrium, and its power. As Templars, we are not to seek wealth or acknowledgement. Our lives belong to the Maker and the paths we have chosen ." he sipped on the new glass, that wasn't so bad, he thought. 

"A life of service and sacrifice. Are Templars also expected to give up...."she swallowed hard, "physically temptations?" the heat from the wine was swirling in her. Damn his for bringing this wine, she thought. She allowed only a small curling smile to come across her lips.

Cullen nearly spit out his wine, "Physical? Why..." he cleared his throat hard, "why would you..." focus just answer the question, he snapped at himself, "That's not expected. Templars can marry, although there are rules around it, and the Order must grant permission. Some may choose to give up more, but it is not required." he took in a deep breath and downed the last of his wine. Perhaps he should leave soon.

"Well... have you taken those vows?" her voice has become sultry and soft. She sipped the last drops from her glass. Setting it on the desk and gingerly crossing her legs waiting for his answer. Oh Maker please say he's not a celibate, the wine was making things rather warm in the room.

"Me? I... um.. No. I have taken no such vows. Maker's breath... it is late Kiera I do believe it would be best if I take my leave the ride tomorrow will be long enough and an early start is best." He set the drink down on the tray. The bottle lay empty, the meal all but a few scrapes now. He bowed slightly, not giving her time to speak, snatching up the tray he marched out of her hut. As the door closed he breathed heavy. Maker what, what was that just now? Was she flirting with me or was that the wine speaking? He headed to the kitchen to return the tray, and returned to his tent. Staring up at the blank canvas top he sighed heavily again. Tonight would be a long night.

She watched him leave from her window. Maker how his eyes danced when he was flustered. She let out a little giggle. She felt light as air, and as tough as obsidian. She laid back on her bed. Perhaps he was right about something. Sleep was definitely a very good idea.


	3. A Little Help Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furthering into the Hinterlands, some progress reports and a busy Commander.

The cawing of a messenger woke him this morning. He had planned on being up sooner but his late night and possibly the wine made it a late start. As he sat up on his cot, wiping his hands down his face last night's conversation played back in his mind. Vows of celibacy. Maker's breath today will be long. He could hear the recruits bashing swords, only wooden practice swords today. Within the week he had planned to have the recruits with proper steel swords. That is supposing they don't lop their own hands off. He sighed deeply. He knew she would be gone by now, there was no way she would still be at Haven. He dressed, into his full armor his fur lined cloak slung over his shoulders. The Lion of Honneleath. The fur cresting around his neck and opening upon his chest encompassing his polished breast plate, a hammered lions face embossed into the steel work. To work, he thought. As he opened the flaps of his tent the light of the midday sun shone brightly into his golden eyes. His head began to throb softly. He took a deep breath of the cold winter air, perhaps this would steel his nerves for the next few days. As he peered up one of Leliana's carrier crows flew over head, coming back to perch. Hmm.. could she have reached the Hinterlands already? He shook his head he walked to his command desk a mere few steps away. A large pile of paperwork as if appearing out of thin air sat upon the desk, pinned under a lion statuette. His favourite paper weight. He glanced back to the sky, the Breach, the purpose he strove for. He heaved one last full lung of icy air, "to work." He smiled to himself.

The ride had been tiring, but then again a horse was nothing compared to the gentle and easy ride of a Halla. It's tender feet not so much trotted across the grounds but instead they felt like they were gliding on air. She sighed heavy, the smell of the forest surrounding the road to the Hinterlands made her home sick. If a nomadic clansman could ever truly feel home sick. Perhaps she just missed the smell of the woods. Her thoughts were pierced by a dwarf in Inquisition armor running down the road. "Herald, is this the Herald?" she shouted. From the reports she'd earlier read this must have been Lace Harding. One of the Inquisitions incredible finds and formidable scouts. A long scar ran down her freckled face from her chin to the bottom of her cheek. It was deep and had Kiera seen it fresh there were questions on whether or not it was a survivable wound. Kiera jumped down from her horse, several hours of riding had made her legs stiff. She was more than glad to have found their spot. "Lace Harding I presume." Kiera extended her hand to Lace. "I've read your progress reports, is it truly as bad as you say?" Harding looked up at Kiera and nodded grasping her hand firmly, "worse probably then the report. We have all sorts of trouble here and mostly from those idiot Templars and Mages. Whatever you do don't bother reasoning with them, you'll find no reason left. They kill on site, you'd best be prepared to do the same." she waved her hand to follow. The meager crew followed the dwarf down the impasse to the camp. Having entered their camp they set up their equipment and supplies. Cassandra stopped Kiera for a moment, "will you write to the Inquisition and let them know we have arrived safely at the Hinterland camp and have been brought up to speed, I am a terrible writer and would appreciate the assistance."

Kiera nodded and set down to a desk laid out in a larger tent. She grabbed a fresh sheet of paper embossed with the Inquisition seal and set to writing:

Inquisition,  
We have arrived safely at the Hinterlands. Progress reports have been updated and we are setting up our camp. Will be heading towards Mother Gisele within the hour. Once contact is established I will send along the next progress report.  
Yours,  
Kiera Lavellan

She sealed the letter and passed it to Harding, "I'll have this sent straight away Herald. I have marked on your map this base's location as well as Mother Gisele's. There are several areas of heavy fighting which are marked as well. Redcliffe castle is off to the North East corner and I'm sure there is more to come. If you require anything else let me know." Harding walked out to attach the message to a carrier bird.

Kiera breathed in deep. Sitting in silence for a moment, slowly packing her pouches. A few small lyrium potions in one pouch, some elfroot leaves in another, a couple small packs of jerky, if things went well they would eat well tonight, if not she would rather be prepared. She removed her armor from her pack and began readying herself for the quests ahead. Cassandra was the first ready, "we must make haste if we are to return to camp before night fall." She prodded everyone. 

They started off towards the direction of Mother Gisele. The roads were surprisingly calm, the Inquisition scouts had done a fantastic job at maintaining a clear route. They could see the devastation the Templar and Mage war had wrought to the landscape. Seared earth and shards of frozen crystals dotted the landscape. Bodies of both Templars and Mages littered the ground. Some encased in ice, or burnt beyond recognition. Some half melted away by acid or explosions. Arrows in bodies and some cleaved into pieces. It would take far too long to properly catalog the bodies or the mess. It wasn't very long till they stumbled upon her. A woman dressed in Chantry white robes embroidered with the golden sunburst shone brilliantly upon her skirt. She was bent down tending to the man who was burnt badly on one side of his body, his legs were a mess of bubbled, bloody flesh. "Please let the Mage do what he can to ease your pain." she spoke softly, reassuring and serene. The man however was not so calm, he attempted to bolt to his feet, fighting the muscles that would not move, "don't let that filthy Mage touch me. I will be unclean before the Maker! I.." before he could continue to rant she placed a hand up gently over his mouth, "please child, 'magic is made to serve man not to rule over him' he is the Maker's child as well. Is your blade no more a tool then his magic? Hush now boy let him help you and have faith that it is the Makers will." He calmed under her placid composure. He nodded his assent and the Mage came over to assist. She stood up and turned towards them, "the Herald of Andraste," she bowed slowly, Kiera bowed gracefully back. Mother Gisele motioned for her to walk alongside her, "I know of the Chantry's denouncement and am familiar with who are behind it. I won't lie to you, some of them are within grand standing and are trying to increase their chances of becoming the next Divine. Some of us simply doubt, so many good people senselessly taken from us." she sighed, taking in a long breath. Kiera edged forward as they slowly walked about the small triage camp set up, "but don't you support the Chantry?" Kiera questioned. "Without a Divine we are each left with our own conscious and mine tells me this; go, convince the remaining clerks that you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you, give them something else to believe." her words smacked with sincerity and a faith Kiera was not expecting, "you want me to appeal to them?" Kiera was curious as to what it was Mother Gisele was aiming at with her words. "If I thought you were incapable I wouldn't have suggested it. You needn't convince them all. You just need some doubt. Their power is their unified voice take that from them and you will receive the time you need." she turned facing into the midday sun, "I don't honestly know if you have been touched by fate, sent to help us but, I hope," her voiced trailed for a moment then once again renewed its strong composure "Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call as they will listen to no other. Your good will turn the Inquisition into a force or destroy us. I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana with the names of those I know can be swayed. It is not much but I will do whatever I can." Mother Gisele bowed deeply, smiling warmly at the Herald as she stood. She headed back to her encampment and began gathering her things. 

Kiera stood for a moment pondering the events that have unfolded when Cassandra touched her arm, "this is a good start Herald. We need to start focusing on the areas here in the Hinterlands. There is much work to do and the sooner we begin the sooner we can return to Haven." Kiera nodded and they set out to continue their work.

Back at Haven, he paced nervously up and down the training fields, "again!" he roared. The recruits were exhausted, he knew it, could see it in their faces. Three days since she left and he had been drilling them mercilessly. Every day hours upon hours of shield work, sword work, exercise and it was taking its toll. He wiped his hand over his face, perhaps he was being too harsh. He sighed heavily, "everyone take a water break," he threw his hands up in the air and walked back to his desk. There was a new report, was it from her, please Maker be from her. He brought it up to his face and began reading:

Inquisition:  
It has been three days now in the Hinterlands. We've managed to stem the tide of the Templars routing them back to their camp. It was no small feat but we managed to clear them out. Thankfully Varric's crossbow made short work of them while Solas and I created a bit of a magical distraction. I am assuming some time away from their proper training had worn them down considerably. Either way you can lay the Rebel Templar issue to bed. I do hope Mother Gisele has been helpful to you and I look forward to Leliana's report on her progress with the doubtful clerks.  
We have managed to secure warm blankets and food for the locals. They are very gracious and several have pledged to make pilgrimage to Haven. Perhaps some will be of use to Commander Cullen.  
We have tracked down the stronghold of the Mages. It will be quite the undertaking but we should be back to Haven before sun down tomorrow evening. A warm bath would be greatly appreciated if Josephine could work something out I would be eternally thankful.  
Before this report become a novel. I look forward to seeing you all soon.  
Yours,  
Kiera Lavellan

He sat down hard on his chair. She disbanded the Templars. Impressive. No mention of wounds or if anyone was injured, hopefully that is not an over sight. The sun shone brightly today, his armor reflecting the light off its well polished surface. The leather binds underneath were starting to grow warm under the glow of the sun. He stood up and headed into the Chantry, Mother Gisele had arrived yesterday and had spoken with Leliana. Progress would be slow with the Chantry but any help was welcomed. Chancellor Roderick had continued to be a thorn in his side, chastising him and bothering him at every turn. He shook the thought of Roderick off as he greeted Mother Gisele in the hall and continued on to the war room. It was empty as it usually was, unless a meeting had been called. With nothing to report and no maneuvers to work it laid bare. He stood over the large table, crafted from a section of ironwood. The map of Thedas laid out held down to the table by paper weights of varying sizes and shapes. He sighed deeply again, tomorrow, she would return tomorrow. Why did time have to pass so painfully slow. A Mage encampment.. Maker that won't be easy even for a full crew of Templars. He cringed. This is what he feared. Templars were men with swords that could be beaten back with swords, but a small group of Mages. That was a different battle. Templars trained long hard days, weeks, months just to handle one Mage gone mad not twenty or more. He shook his head, slamming his hands down on the table. Josephine slowly opened the door, "Commander is everything alright?" her voice sweetly rang in the empty room. "Yes, sorry I'm quite alright just," he paused breathing in deep to calm the rage burning, "thinking." Josephine opened the door slightly wider, "have you received the Herald's missive from the Hinterlands? I have already requested some perfumes, oils and bath soaps from Val Royeux. She will return to a luxurious bath." Cullen was caught off guard for a moment he stammered as he spoke, "bath? oh yes, quite right she will have earned that and then more." He stood up, the moment sobered his thoughts. 

Josephine noticed the slight change in his character, in a moment the lion had softened. "Is there anything you require before the Herald returns Commander?" she stood in the doorway her writing board firmly gripped in one hand and her writing quill delicately held in her hand. 

He stopped, remembering the bottle of Antivan port she had given him to bring Kiera the other night. Oh that night. Her pale skin, her braided raven hair nestled upon her supple breast, her lavender eyes dancing with the candle light, flecks of deep purple seemed like smoke in her eyes. He felt his face flush, the skin heat up. She brought things out in him. "Commander?" Josephine's voice shook him out of his lucid daydream, "hmm what oh um I will send a letter to you later if need be, Ambassador." He rubbed the back of his neck. Josephine smiled to herself bowed and left him. 

He breathed deeply, she will be alright. He stood up and made his way back to the recruits. He'd let them have a break too long perhaps. The lion breathed in ready to roar his next command. He called for his first lieutenant, and he slowly removed his fur cloak, placing it up his armor stand. He rose up quietly as his lieutenant came into site, "Grab a practice sword, time to run some drills." he grabbed a wood sword off the training rack. Tonight exhaustion would take him. The training would kill time and tomorrow.. tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

Hours passed night had fallen all had dined and were now in their tents. Cullen lay exhausted in his cot. He stared up at the canvas ceiling. Why couldn't he sleep. Maker his body ached. Perhaps 6 hours of combat training was a stretch even for someone as young and vibrant as the Commander. Twenty eight, he would be turning twenty eight this year. Not bad. He wondered if she was younger than him, she couldn't be older. He groaned, thinking of his own age conjured her. He squeezed his pillow over his face, laying there for a brief moment. Silence as the rest of the camp slept. All but the sound of wings flapping. Was it? Could it be? He waited listening intently. The sound of footsteps running down the path. They came close, stopping outside at his desk, then ran away again. His heart raced, he counted to thirty before exiting his tent. Lest someone were to see his haste to receive word from her. He quietly reached to his table peeking as little of himself as he could out of the tent and snatched the paper violently off the table. He poured over it.

Inquisition,  
Maker it wasn't easy and we are all a little worse for the wear but the Mages rebellion has been squashed. It is late, too late I've been told to ride back despite my protests. So we make for Haven in the morning. There are no serious injuries some elfroot couldn't handle so please do not stress yourself. The fight was bloody and over all a mess. Thanks to Solas we were able to use an old Elven spell to summon wooden roots to handle most of the Mages. I will spare you the grisly details, however I believe my armor may require more than a simple cleaning. You may just want to craft new, in fact, it may be easier. Either way we are safe, the Hinterlands are thankful to us and have spread word of our work. Please Josephine, I know you're reading this, please Maker say there is a tub filled with water and soaps waiting for me.  
We shall see everyone in the morning!  
Yours,  
Kiera Lavellan

He breathed, for the first time in several hours it felt like he could breath. He threw himself down on his cot, giving in fully to the ache in his arms, the muscle would heal. As he slowly slipped into sleep he smiled. Her lips, those crimson stained lips would soon be back. Maker preserve me. He uttered as sleep claimed him.


	4. Maker's Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light NSFW stuff, nudity and tense situation for a particular ex-templar.

He had woken early this morning. He wanted to be one of the first to see her come in. He had gone for a run to loosen his legs, preformed numerous pushups, sit ups and all manners of exercise to kill time and to help take the ache out of his body. She should be here any moment now. Curse today of all days time had to crawl didn't it. He stretched his arms out across his chest one at a time. They throbbed and ached. It would be a couple days before he'd be back sparring with the recruits again. He snickered to himself, if he was sore the recruits may need a day or two just to crawl out of bed. The sun had crested over the ridge and the sun rays began to glister on the ground, dancing off the late morning frost. He took in a deep breath stretching out his back, it made a loud snap as it came back into alignment. Just as he was set to turn to his paperwork the horn blew. "The Herald has arrived!" shouted a guard at the main gate. Cullen couldn't help but let a smile spread wide across his face. To rush to the gate, no that would be too much. He threw on his armor, fur cloak and stood upon the recruit training grounds. Arms folded over his chest, standing tall, proud, unshakeable. Servants rushed back and forth from her hut preparing for her return. A large metal tub had been moved into her quarters a couple days ago. A hot soak sounded good, but he feared he may need a cold dip in the frozen lake by the end of today. He kept his composure as they rode in. He could see her clearly from the recruit training grounds. She was weary he could see it in her face, she looked up at the gates guards and smiled wide. He smiled with her. He watched as she got off her horse and headed towards her hut. He would give her sometime before checking in on her. Time to loosen these recruits first, he sucked in hard and roared, "Recruits." 

She strode through the doors of her hut glad to be home. Home? She smiled and laughed as the words rung out in her head. I suppose for now this is home. She tossed her sack on the floor at the foot of her bed. It was then she saw it, oh Maker it was beautiful. A huge, steel tub. Maker thank you Josephine, she gleamed to herself. She could hardly contain herself, four days and five nights in the Hinterlands made her body crave a hot soak. She began peeling off her boots, a knock on the door, "my lady?" a small voice pleaded. Kiera sighed and stopped tugging at the boots for a moment. "Yes, enter!" She half heartedly nearly sang. The servant walked through the doorway her head down, holding in her arms a large basket. In the basket contained soaps, bath salts, oils and talc from the finest shops in Orlais. Kiera grinned widely, "oh please tell Josephine she has out done herself!" she nearly squealed with delight. The servant bowed and placed the basket on the bed. In came another servant with a large towel and a few warm blankets, "per Commander Cullen, my lady" he gingerly set them beside the basket and disappeared out the door. Before she could utter a single syllable he was gone and the first servant returned. She spoke quickly, "once you undress my lady we are to take your clothes for washing. New clothes will be brought in. " The servant shut the door and turned her back to Kiera. 

Kiera was speechless. She stared hard at the tub then back at the servant, after a few tense moments her pride gave in to her wants. She stripped flinging clothes to the side and entered the tub. The servant turned around, avoiding looking at Kiera and began her work. She placed a small table next to the tub and carefully set out all the items from the basket. She then carefully picked up all the clothing and left. Kiera laid in the tub feeling the warmth of the water surround her. It felt glorious. She reached for the soaps and set to work, untangling her mass of hair gently lathering then rinsing, applying lotions to soften her tresses. Next she set to work scrubbing and washing her body, Maker it felt marvelous. Satisfied she laid back soaking in the warm water, teeming full of bubbles. She lost track of time as to how long she lay there, the heat from the water allowing her to drift into a sleepless dream. She half heard the knock at the door. Her lids half opened and now expecting more servants for Maker knows what she calmly replied, "enter!" She heard the boots hit the floor. Those boots, then a gasp. She barely had time to lift her head. 

"Sweet Maker!" Cullen exclaimed, he couldn't move. He was frozen, rooted in place as if his boots had dug into the wooden boards of the hut floor. He couldn't see her completely the bubbles marred what would have been a perfect view. Her raven hair lay draped over the edge of the tub, he ample breasts barely covered by the bubbles at the water's surface. He could just make out her silhouette underneath. His mouth ran dry, he felt his face redden, his skin warmed till he was sure he was going to burst into flames at that moment. After what felt like an eternity he snapped himself out of his wide mouth stare and turned sharply on his boot. Turning his back to her. He was breathing heavily, focus, calm down. Maker why, why? He was certain he saw the servants bring in her clothes. She had been in this blasted hut for several hours now. He couldn't move frozen in place he waited in agony to hear her scream, curse him to leave, maybe if he was luck she'd set him on fire and get it over with.

Her eyes were wide as he came in the door, tall striding proud. He was frozen in place for what was only probably a few seconds and had spun around his back facing her. Suddenly a wicked thought crossed her mind. The servants hadn't brought her new clothes yet, perhaps a little distraction was needed. After all she had earned it. "oh my, Cullen!" she gasped, "I'm so sorry it seems I have confused you for the servant who was set to bring me fresh clothes." She slowly adjusted her position in the tub, the water hungrily lapping at her pale skin. She knew the sound of the water and her moving must be driving him wild inside. "Cullen would you kindly pass me, my towel it is just out of my reach and I fear I may slip if I attempt to reach it on my own." her voice was sultry, soft and airy. She watched him intently.

Did she just.... towel... His head began to swim and he could swear his armor was becoming a touch tighter than it was a moment ago. "um... Hera... Kiera, perhaps I should call a servant for you and leave you to dress." He wanted to turn around, the sound of the water in that tub was killing him. She was naked, and in that tub. He began to strain to control his breathing. Control, Maker preserve me. 

She pouted for a moment and before he could leave quickly called him back, "oh no Maker no, Cullen you can't leave me like this. If you were to call a servant now what would they think? Maker, the rumors in the barrack would be, well.." her voice trailed off leaving him to consider his fate. 

He groaned under his situation. Breathing deeply he raised his hand to his eyes, subtly tugging his cloak around his front, and slowly turned around. "Maker, where is the towel?" he fumbled fingers half spread to see where he was but he wanted to look so badly. She was dipped beneath the water gently washing the oils out of her long raven hair. He spotted the towel on the bed and quickly snapped it up. With his face turned to the door he reached out the towel to her.

Smiling to herself she stood up and reached for the towel. She wrapped herself in it. Maker it was soft and held a warmth she wasn't expecting. She was so please with it she let out a little moan. "Oh Cullen this towel is wonderfully soft thank you!" she purred.  
That moan, that little utterance from her lips he was sweating now could feel the heat under his armor, his breeches betraying him. Quick take a seat before she notices! "yes um the towel, I um" he couldn't remember anything about a towel. Then it hit him, Josephine! She must have ordered it for Kiera and placed his name on it. Was his interest that noticeable? He was in his own thoughts when Kiera crossed the room to him. 

"Cullen are you alright," she purred at him. Nothing, nothing but a towel. Maker please, I have to get out of here. She smiled and lowered herself to a full sit on his lap. He was frozen, unable to say or do anything. His head was clouded, nothing was coming through clear. He let out a soft moan, he couldn't help himself it was all he could to do stop himself from grabbing her and bringing her into him. 

The small moan that passed his lips was as loud as a thunderclap to her ears. She shivered goose bumps trailing down her body. She would let him go soon it was too much for him, poor thing. She leaned into him softly caressing his furred collar, "thank you Cullen for the towel and blankets. I fear it may be a cold night tonight." Before she could do much more there was a cawing at the window. A messenger bird, one of Leliana's. "Ah, must be war room time. It appears you aren't the only one thinking I was done with my bath." she giggled warmly, slowly rising off his knee. "could you kindly fetch me some clothes Commander I fear appearing in the war room in the nude may be frowned upon." she debated hard whether to drop her towel, but his face, the shock, the reddening of his cheeks, the bulge she was certain she noticed in his pants. No she had done enough, there was work to do now. She turned towards her bed sitting on the edge smiling coyly at him, waiting for his answer.

It took him a moment to process everything the pain in his lap was blinding. Maker she is too much! How can she simply tease me like this and act as if nothing has happened?! He cleared his throat, fought back the urge to rub his neck and quickly broke his stare stood, "yes Herald. I will see you in the war room shortly." He turned rose quickly and rushed out the door. As the door shut behind him he spotted a servant coming up the path with her clothes. Quickly, before he could be seen he bolted around the side and around the back towards his own tent. Throwing himself upon his cot, sure that no one witnessed this interaction he breathed in heavily. Maker she is amazing, amazingly wicked. He thought to himself. Had it not been for the crow cawing at the window... his cheeks flushed with red. He sighed then looked down at the bulge throbbing under her leather breeches. He was going to be late.

Kiera listened intently as the door opened a servant rushing in with fresh clothes, "my apologies my lady, Ambassador Josephine requested I bring you these." She laid upon the bed a long silken tunic embroidered with silvers and gold, jewels encrusting the neckline. The Inquisition symbol of the all seeing eye within the sunburst hand stitched in finest gold and silver in the center. The tunic lined with a lush fur. The pants a fine heavily lined linen in a dark black. Her old boots were replaced with a carefully constructed black leather knee high laced boot also adorned with jewels and fine stitching. "This is too much," she gasped barely touching the tunic as if it were made of glass. "Sister Leliana approved and has spared no expense for the best, she stated my lady you are the face of the Inquisition, they await you in the war room." The servant was ready to leave when Kiera held out her hand. She reached into her satchel pulling out a small coin purse. Inside 15 silver coins. She had taken to relieving the dead bodies of their coins in order to give back to those in the Hinterlands who had lost much to the war. She tossed it to the servant, "please divvy this between yourself and the two other servants who assisted me today. I will not except a no. Please leave me to dress." She waved her hand as authoritarian as she could muster under the shock of the outfit before her. The servant stood frozen in place for a moment, gently opening the satchel, her eyes widened, "Maker bless you, a thousand times my lady bless you!" and with that turned upon her heels and left. Kiera dressed as quickly as she could, walking over to her desk, mirror glimmering in the light. She brushed her hair allowing it to remain down and flowing in the wind, her hair had a slight curl to it with the oils Josephine had procured. She liked the small change in her hair and with a renewed vigor she made her way the war room. 

Cullen knew he was late, knew they were all waiting for him. Maker preserve me he whisper, running his hand through his hair. He gathered himself, deep breath, and walked through the war room doors. The women who were chatting inside suddenly stopped. Leliana was the first to greet him, "Commander was your hair giving you trouble?" a small giggle escaping her lips followed by a huff from Josephine. He was in no mood for jokes and was going to be straight to business. His head down he grumbled, "The situation with the clerks is tense, is it in our best interest that our.. the Herald travel to Val Royeux to meet with the clerks? " he reached his spot at the war table between Leliana and Josephine. 

"Yes, Commander, my agents have set to work on the 'doubtful' clerks and a public appearance would push the edge in our favor. Perhaps even pushing it far enough we may be able to petition help from either the Mages at Redcliffe or the Templars at Therinfal Redoubt." Leliana remained composed and awaited the next movement. It was then their Herald stepped into the glow of the candle lit, "then I suppose I will be off to Val Royeux first thing in the morning." Kiera's face fell a little. She had hoped Mother Gisele's leads would prevent her from having to go back out so quickly.

"Is this really a wise idea? There has to be a better way than throwing the Herald to the wolves and hoping they don't eat her!" Cullen was getting angry. How could he protect her if she was walking straight into a hot den. Not like she could simply launch a few spells and burn down Val Royeux, she'd be clapped in irons before she could twitch her nose if they didn't put a bolt through her chest first. He hadn't even noticed her new clothes or her hair, he had to focus. Not now, not now, he chanted in his head.  
"I will accompany the Herald personally Commander, you may rest assured no harm will come to her." Cassandra's voice was steady, unwavering. They all knew she had to go, but she would not be alone.

He sighed deeply and nodded his assent, as if he had any other choice. He reached up and rubbed his neck, fumbling to find out what was to come of all this pandering to the Chantry. Leliana and Josephine poured over the reports from the Hinterlands, the pilgrims coming in, new work being done at Haven, securing a line of lyrium, he was uninterested. He had seen her now in the light. Her hair no longer braided but laying free covering her breasts, loose curls of raven hung taking him back to the tub. He cleared his throat, everyone in the room stopped to look at him. "Is there a problem, Commander?" Leliana teased. She had seen him, nothing escaped her gaze. "oh um no sorry my throat is rather dry, perhaps a bit too much training this morning." he reached down at the glass of water before him. "pray, continue." He drank deeply, hoping the water would cool the fire in his veins. 

"Is there anything else I should know before we set off?" Kiera looked around the room. Each person nodding, laid out their concerns and finished the last of the paperwork. She nodded to them all, as they left the war room the night had already begun to fall. Perhaps an early night was best, she thought. Her day had already been quite interesting enough. Yes, to bed she yawned, a real bed not some tent cot. She shuffled her way to her quarters and prepared herself for the evening.

Cullen was pacing up and down the empty war room. What did she want?! Her face was always so stoic and showed so little when he desperately needed an answer. His large shoulders heaved up and down. He was tired, actually tired. His head was throbbing hard now, nearly blinding. He had made his decision and now he was going to fight through the consequences. A couple months prior to her, to all this, Cassandra met with him in Kirkwall. What was left of Kirkwall. The Mage rebellion started there. The Chantry blown up by an apostate, blood magic running wild and his Knight-Commander went mad and then succumbed to red lyrium. He wanted nothing more to do with the life he had. No more Templars, no more interim Knight-Commander, and more importantly no more lyrium! He spoke frankly with Cassandra, " I can't do this anymore Seeker. If I am to lead the Inquisitions force it must be under my own will, not bound to this lyrium leash." he snapped, holding the philter up in his hand. "Fine, I accept your term Knight-Commander, you are a stronger man than you know and I have full faith you will come through his fine." she clapped him on the back and warmly stated, "Welcome to the Inquisition Commander." He had laid the ground work, if he was to falter, if it was too much to bare he would step down and allow another to lead the army. Cassandra was best suited to judge him and she agreed easily enough. But now, now the dreams were back. Dreams was too kind, the nightmare and horrors were back. Visions of the Circle of Fereldan, abominations, blood, his friends dying, torture, hours-days of torture. His head began to pound harder, dropping him to his knees. Maker please leave me be! He wanted to scream. Then as if by the Makers own hand the pain subsided. He dragged himself to stand and slowly, painfully made the journey back to his tent. Tonight would be a hard night. The first true test of all he was and all that was to come. Maybe thinking of her wasn't so bad after all. He made it to his tent, praying no one saw him cross the yard. He knelt down at the foot of his cot, hands clenched together in pray, "Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just..." he finished his prayers, slowly clambered into his bed. His eyes fluttered and then the exhaustion took him.


	5. Val Royeux and an Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some withdrawal references and some PTSD, warnings!!

She yawned, and stretch her arms to the sky. That had been the best sleep she had gotten in days, she was sure of it. As she stretched her sore body, she gazed out her window. From the back she could see the recruit training camp. He was there standing over them, roaring his orders out in his usual form. But today he looked tired, ashen as if he were in great pain. She struggled to see him like this, it was upsetting. She withdrew from the window, dressing quickly for the day. They were set to leave for Val Royeux shortly. How Josephine and Leliana went on and on about Val Royeux. "The Crown Jewel of Orlais. If you need something it is there and it will be a thousand times better than you ever dreamed it would be." Leliana gushed to her. She smiled to herself. Perhaps today would be easy, ride to Orlais, speak come back. Her shoulders drooped instantly. Maker you have just cursed yourself she thought, it cannot be that simple. She sighed to herself and set to packing up her travel sack. Surely the horses would be ready for travel shortly. 

Cullen's head was cloudy today so cloudy, hard to think, hard to focus. He fought to maintain control. The pressure building behind his eyes kept him blinking more often than normal. Perhaps seeing her will help. He walked down the path leading to her hut. She had finished packing her bag and was readying to leave, he braced himself in the doorway, "I thought I'd come see you off this time." he grinned faintly. She startled and turn to see him.

Her eyes fell on him. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. His face was pale white, eyes sunken and bagged as if he hadn't slept last night. She felt a twinge of guilt ride up her spine, did she do this to him?! "Cullen... Maker are you alright?!" She dropped her satchel to the floor and crossed to him. He placed his hand up shaking his head, "I'm fine, rough night that's all." he forced out a small chuckle. "Cullen if you are sick you need to see a healer, please." her protests stung his ears. If only it were a simple sickness. Lyrium withdrawal can range from perfectly normal days to this in a breath. He forced a grin across his pale lips, "if it makes you feel better, I'm more than willing to let you have a look at me." Even in this state he tried desperately to maintain some semblance of normal. 

The Keeper had trained her in the arts of healing, potions and salves. She was not going to let him walk out of here the way he looked. She motioned him to sit. He readily sat down in the chair she had dragged to the door. Her hands glowed a brilliant green as she passed them over him, her eyes intensely closed and focused. Nothing, no illness, no poison in him but clearly he was suffering pain, sweat beaded up upon his brow, he had all the signs of an illness but his body was clear. She opened her eyes flustered, he just looked up at her a half grin upon his lips, "see fit as ever. Just a rough night nothing more. Are you satisfied, Herald." She was thrown for a moment unable to figure it out. She drew a small potion out of her cloth pouch. "I won't be till you drink this," she handed him a potent potion concocted from Elfroot and several other healing herbs. The Keeper had fought hard and long to be sure of all her potions this one, was etched firmly in her mind. It was simple enough, it could clear out the nastiest toxins and relieve even the most intense pain. Whatever he had this would surely work. He looked up at her, "what?" her vibrant eyes sparkled and danced a toss between tears and full on fear. He thought he saw more in them but he was too weak to search, "Its a potion made from Elfroot, an old remedy from the Dalish, my clan. Please it won't harm you. Trust me, if nothing is wrong but if there is it will help I swear upon Andraste's fire!" 

He gripped the tiny bottle between his fingers, gently removing the cork and smiled at her, "as you wish," and drank down the small potion. It was bitter and tasted of earth. He fought down the urge to cough and gag. He handed her the bottle and sat with her gaze fixed upon him. She was searching him up and down, waiting just waiting. For what seemed like forever. He sat there, then he felt his mind clear a touch, then a little more. His color began to return to his cheeks. She smiled widely and threw her arms around him jumping into his lap, "Maker yes that is so much better." She was beside herself with joy. Then she realized she was hugging him.... Maker HUGGING HIM!!! She leapt back quickly. "Oh my, I'm oh I'm so sorry I was just very happy that it appears to be working. You look incredible... Incredibly well improved." her words fumbled over her tongue like a marble in a small child's hands. He just sat there staring at her. Maker please say something, I am going to die in this spot. But before he could get a word in Cassandra knocked on the open door to her hut, "Are you prepared, Herald we are awaiting your lead." She turned sharply and headed for her horse. "Right I am on my way now Cassandra we shall leave immediately!" Grabbing her satchel off the floor, half tripping over her feet, she turned to leave, stopping only a moment to face him. She wanted to touch his face, kiss his lips but time Maker time was against her. All she could do was say "goodbye, rest Cullen please," and rush out the door. She strapped her gear to her horse, hopped into the saddle and they were off.

Cullen sat frozen in the chair for a moment processing what had just occurred. What had just occurred?? A few moments ago he was in sheer agony and now, now there was a low dull pain scratching at the base of his skull but that was nothing compared to a few moments earlier. She had hugged him... jumped into his lap and HUGGED HIM and all he did was sit there like a frozen statue. His arms fell into his lap as he breathed. Perhaps, perhaps more time with her once she returns. Yes, perhaps.... his mind trailed off as the sound of "Commander, a message from Ser Rylen!" came sounding over the walls. "There's always something more isn't there," he stood and made his way back to his station. At the least he was going to be able to get his work done, to fill the time from when her next report would come in, till she came back. Back to him.

Hours passed as they rode to Val Royeux. All the while Varric telling grand tales of his adventures with the Champion of Kirkwall. Oh she could listen to his tales for days without tiring of them. Such adventure, romance, intrigue, his stories were full of it all. Her favourites were of Hawke and Fenris. Ah the Champion and the once Tevinter elven slave. She swooned at the stories. She thought she saw Cassandra draw her horse closer to listen as well. Solas casually lagged behind most the journey. Coming forward a few times to discuss his thoughts on Elfroot draughts, infusion of ice magic into a fire spell and the difference between spirits of the fade and demons. 

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived at the gates to Val Royeux. They all dismounted their horses, steadying their legs and stretching their sore limbs. A messenger came running down the path, "Herald I have word of the city!" one of Leliana's people no doubt, "The Chantry mothers' await you but... so do a great many Templars! People seem to think the Templars will protect them from.. from the Inquisition. They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the Templars intend to meet you." 

Kiera grinned boldly, "well I guess it is best not to keep them waiting, shall we?" She strode forward unmoved by the situation and the danger ahead. Cassandra was furious, "they plan to protect the people from..US!" she was ready to spit hot coals. They all carried forward towards the markets. A group of people gathering, the crowd surrounding a small podium. There standing at the podium a Chantry Revered Mother dressed in mourning garb, "Good people of Val Royeux, hear me! Together we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer, well wonder no more!" the crowd parted as Kiera walked towards the stage. The Revered Mother raising her arms and pointing in the face of Kiera, "Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our Beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! No servant of anything beyond her selfish greed!" Kiera boldly stepped forward, " We have come here today in peace, simply to talk! This is what you do? I entreat you, please let us sit down together. The sky is torn, we must see beyond ourselves and deal with the true threat to the people!" People began to mumble to themselves. Cassandra seeking to strengthen the Heralds words boldly spoke up, "It is true! The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!" The sound of armor and marching boots, heavy boots filled the air around the podium as a large group of Templars marched towards the Revered Mother. With a smug grin spread wide across her face she lifted her arm to point to the Templars, "It is already too late! The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this 'Inquisition' and the people will be safe once more!" The Knight-Commander in full regalia walked pasted her on the stage, not stopping to or acknowledging her at all. She turned in question to speak to him and without a second thought or movement his second in command promptly slugged the Revered Mother knocking her violently to the ground. The crowd gasped in horror and shock. The Knight-Commander turned to address the gathered crowd, "Her claim to 'Authority' is an insult. Much like your own." He turned to walk away, Cassandra gave minor chase, "Lord Seeker Lucius, it is imperative that we speak with-" before she could speak another word he spoke over top of her, "you will not address me. Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet. You should be ashamed. You should all be ashamed! The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the Mages! You are the ones who have failed! You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine." like a spoiled brat Lucius stared wildly at them preparing to march from the city. Kiera feeling the rage boil shouted to the Templars, "Knight-Commander Cullen Rutherford serves the Inquisition, join us, help us to seal the Breach and to pull this world back from the brink of destruction!" Lucius snarled back at her, "Oh the Breach is a threat, but you certainly have no power to do anything about it. I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the Void. We deserve recognition. Independence! You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition... less than nothing. Templars! Val Royeux is unworthy of our protection! We march!" He turned on his heels, a line of men behind him marching in procession out of the city. A few staying behind, whispers of question on their lips. Some bowed to the Herald and left while others simply seemed lost. 

Varric sauntered over to the Kiera and Cassandra, "charming fellow isn't he" clapping his hand out before himself. "Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?" Cassandra words betrayed a pain of bitterness, "he took over the Seekers of Truth nearly two years ago after the death of Lord Seeker Lambert. He was always a decent man. Never giving into ambition and grandstanding. This is very bizarre." she stared out in front of herself as if the answer would appear and slap her in the face. "We should return to Haven and inform the others of what has happened here today." Cassandra hung her head as they made their way back to their horses. A long journey for very little Kiera thought. As they made their way to the city gate Kiera heard a soft voice behind them, "Herald a moment if you would." A woman appeared out from behind the gate. Cassandra recognized her immediately, "Grand Enchanter Fiona? Leader of the Mage rebellion? Isn't it dangerous for you to be here?" Fiona smiled slyly, "I wished to offer the Mages service in order to seal the Breach. Lucius seemed to care little for the Breach or to closing it at all. Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe. Meet with the Mages, perhaps we can work out a mutually beneficial deal." She turned slowly and walked away. Leaving the small group to look to each other with questioned glances. "Come we need to return to Haven, there will be much to discuss." Cassandra snapped everyone out of their mist like trance. Kiera was glad to be getting back, the journey would be long but to be home would be better. To know he was better, that was worth any price.

The messenger from Val Royeux had sent word already back to Haven. Cullen's blood boiled. What had the Order become! He gave his life fighting, bleeding, sacrificing for them and this is how they turned out. Perhaps it was not as bad before, he tried to reason. The rage seething under the surface. Or perhaps I was a blind fool all along, used as some puppet! He threw an empty bottle across the table, smashing into little pieces. He breathed heavy, placing his hands hard on the war room table. There was nothing to do for now but wait. He prayed some would see the light, the wrong in Lord Seeker Lucius's words. Maybe just maybe. He sat down, preparing to go over reports. They had piled up from last night. With his head pound this morning he could barely read them. Now while he waited for her to return he would drowned himself in report. He took in a deep breath and breathed out heavy. His eyes falling on the last report from Val Royeux. This cannot be how they end, he prayed. Maker preserve us all.  
It was dark when they arrived back at Haven. She was exhausted, but there was work to do and important information to glean. Kiera jumped down from her horse, her feet landing firmly on the frosted cobblestone path. She headed towards the Chantry. The guard had already blasted the horn signaling their return. The war council would convene even at this time of night. Cassandra followed hot on her heels. The situation at Val Royeux had made Cassandra leery. She had known the Lord Seeker for quite a while and his behaviour was beyond off. 

Cullen was still sitting in the war room pouring over countless reports from things as simple as the cook requiring another order of flour to a report of a supposed Tevinter Magister in Redcliffe. He rubbed his temples, the throbbing wasn't as bad as the morning but his eyes began to strain under the low light. Should have read these at my desk, he groaned to himself. He hadn't even heard the horn blast at the arrival of the Herald. What time was it, he tried to sort out as he rose to open the door. He had but barely stood when the doors flew open. Leliana, Josephine, Cassandra and Kiera walked in all bantering back and forth.

Kiera and Cassandra went through the situation at Val Royeux. Cullen's brow knit tightly as he listened to the account. The scouts report was bad but this. He rubbed his neck and sighed deeply. "Maker's breath, it seems we will not be receiving assistance from the Templars." Cassandra quickly pointed out the Mages at Redcliffe. 

Kiera knew what this would mean. Off back to the Hinterlands and to Redcliffe castle. Hopefully the Mages would be reasonable and things would go more smoothly from there. "I suppose our only course of action left would be to make way to Redcliffe and meet with the Grand Enchanter Fiona." Kiera's yawned loudly, " I apologize the ride was rather, longer, than I expected." She stretched and looked around the room. There were silent nods of agreement from everyone. "We will make way to Redcliffe in the morning then, yes? If there is no more I will take my leave. A dinner and my bed are calling to me." She bowed slowly and exited the room. She barely noticed his gaze upon her. She was just too tired. 

Cullen watched her leave. Curse this, he thought to himself. Kiera had been travelling already nearly constantly never staying at Haven for longer than a day and once again she would be off. Cullen finished up with the council. Not much to go over yet, not till they knew where the Mages sat. Leliana simply requested Cullen's report on the recruits, "I am assured they will be training with steel by the end of the morrow." He had trained them hard, working them relentlessly. If the Breach were to be sealed he needed solid, trained men. The Inquisition needed the best men, and he would provide nothing less. They all nodded their approval and each retired for the night. It was then he realized himself, he had yet to sup as well. Off to the kitchen. Once he had procured his meal and downed nearly half a bottle of some wine he felt he was set to sleep. Maker please let sleep come easy tonight, he sighed. He entered his tent but something caught his eyes. A small basket on his cot. He walked over to it a small handkerchief laid across the basket. Maker this better not be some prank by the recruits. He growl as he quickly withdrew the light green clothe. Underneath gleaming in the few moons rays peaking in from the door. His gloved hand reached down and plucked a single bottle up. It was the potion she had handed him earlier! A whole basket full of them! There was no way these were just laying around. She must have excused herself from the meeting early to make these. He stood in shock. The faint green handkerchief had a Dalish embroidered emblem on it in a darker green, it smelt of fresh lavender flowers. It was hers, he felt his heart flutter. He wanted to thank her, but surely by now she'd be sleeping. He gently rolled the small bottle around in his palm. Allowing a small grin to spread across his lips, he placed it back in the basket, tucking it under his cot. She cares, he thought as he slipped his armor onto his armor stand. He plopped onto his cot, exhaustion, pain, and a sense of accomplishment slipped over him as he drifted into sleep. 

He thrashed about, sweat trickling down his body, his veins on fire. If he could rip them out with his hands he would. The pain was increasing a slow heat turning into a full fire within him. Maker please, he mumbled barely able to get the words out. He couldn't move, his limbs failed him. The potions, Maker if he could just get one of her potions. He groaned as a wave of pain flushed through him, it was coming in pulses like bolts of electricity coursing through him. He wanted to scream, run, anything to make it stop. He shifted his weight and flung himself hard off the cot and onto the rugged floor. He groaned hard, it hurt but it almost felt good compared to the pain he was already in. He could see it now, eye level a mere few inches from his face. Pleading he used every last ounce of strength within his arm and clumsily knocking the basket over, bottles rattling to the floor. Oh please don't wake anyone, please. He couldn't bare anyone seeing him like this, he would endure this. He must endure this! He tugged at the small cork in the bottle, breathing heavier. He quickly drank the small bitter liquid within. He lay on his back, on the cold, rugged floor, naked, shivering, sweat dripping from his body. He could feel the fires starting to cool, his body relaxing, control returning. He slowly sat up, resting his arms upon his bent knees. Maker.... can I endure? He slowly rose peaking out his tent. The night was pitch black, he groaned, shifted himself back into bed. Pulling the blankets tightly up about his face. He would clean the mess up in the morning. A deep cold had set in where the fire once was. From flaming hot, to freezing cold in seconds. Better this I suppose, he rolled over. Sleep, now. Please just sleep.

She heard something knock over and glass bottles rolling on the floor. But she thought for sure she was dreaming last night. Kiera had woken early in hopes of getting an early start. Sealing the Breach seemed so close, so very close. Her horse was packed, her satchel loaded up and she had hoped Cullen appreciated her gift. It was far too early to bother him and she needed to remain focused. She made her way to the kitchen, helping herself to a small breakfast and waited patiently for the rest to rise and be ready. Apparently she was not the only eager one in the group. Solas had woken early as well, dressed, ate and was quietly reading sitting next to the horses. "Ah good morning Herald." he barely looked up from his book, "we are close to sealing the Breach." He slowly rose. He was tall, even for an elf but he was different than any elf she had encountered before. He bore no tattoos common to her people, and his head cleanly, and apparently freshly shaved. He wore simple linen clothes with a wolfs jaw bone charm hanging low over his chest. She nodded in assent to his words, wary this trip was nearing the end of her quest, "do you look forward to rejoining you clan?" his face remained unmoved as if he was reading her, gauging each move, judging her every second.  
"No, I do miss them but I am not sure what I will do after we seal the Breach. There is something pulling me here, perhaps I shall stay for a bit. What will you do, Solas?" she tried hard not to turn, to look upon the recruit training field. He was keeping her here and until that was decided, she could not. Solas sensed a change in her, he stifled a small grin, "I will stay perhaps. I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry members, and unlike you, I do not have a divine Mark protecting me," he straighten up tall stretching his back, and walked over beside his horse, "Cassandra and Varric should be here momentarily, but now let us hope the Mages have enough power to help seal the Breach." 

Just as Solas had said it, Cassandra and Varric came walking down the trail, satchels slung over their shoulders. It wasn't long before they had loaded their horses and were off. Another lengthy journey and they arrived at the gates of Redcliffe. A sprawling castle lay a short ways in the distance, a small village and a port a ways off to the west of the village. A messenger ran up to them, "Herald," bowing deeply, fist held to his chest, "we came ahead to scout for you, and to our shock no one here was aware you had been invited to speak with the Mages." He looked straight at Kiera, "however there has been a rather strange occurrence. A Tevinter Magister has taken claim of the Mages."

Each party member turned to look at the next, what was a Magister of the Tevinter Imperium doing in Fereldan, let alone the small castle of Redcliffe? "This definitely requires our immediate attention, agreed?" Kiera turned to her party, all nodding deeply. "Where can I find First Enchanter Fiona?" The scout turned around looking back and pointing towards a larger building sitting upon the side of a small ridge, "there, The Gull and Lantern tavern!" He bowed quickly and left them. Kiera shrugged her shoulders gently and motioned to head over to the tavern.

Opening the door to the, Kiera made her way inside. Grand Enchanter Fiona stood in the corner her face firmly in her hands, appearing to be discussing something with another Mage. Kiera made her way towards her, "Grand Enchanter Fiona?" Kiera gently bowed as she walked forward. Fiona stiffened, turned to face Kiera, her brow furrowed, "Greetings agents of the Inquisition. What has brought you here to Redcliffe?" Kiera was taken aback her face knotted up questioningly, "We're here because of your invitation back in Val Royeux." 

Fiona looked shocked, was this a joke, she wondered, "You must be mistaken, I haven't been to Val Royeux since before the Conclave." Kiera's face dropped, "If it wasn't you who invited me here then, who was it?" Fiona looking to avoid accusations maintained her calm demeanor, "I..I don't know, but now that you mention it, I feel strange," she shook her head attempting to clear a dark hanging fog within her, "whoever, or whatever brought you here the situation has changed. The free Mages have already... pledged themselves to the service of the Imperium. As one indentured to a Tevinter I no longer have the ability to negotiate on the Mages behalf." Kiera looked at her sternly, Fiona's voice had faltered, her face turned ashen and her gaze fell away from meeting Kiera's. "An alliance with Tevinter is a terrible mistake!" 

Fiona's eyes flashed hotly back Kiera, "All hope of peace died with Justinia. This... bargain with Tevinter wasn't my first choice but we had no choice. We are losing this war and I wanted to save as many of my people as I could!" Just as Fiona's impassioned words left the air the large door to the tavern swung wide and slammed shut. Two men came walking into the well lit room. One clearly older, much older, dressed in odd robes. Nothing Kiera had ever seen before, he must be the Tevinter, she thought. Behind him walking with him a younger man, his features where similar to the first mans, hmm, father and son? Kiera pondered as the older man began to speak, "Welcome my friends, I apologize for not greeting you sooner. I am Magister Gereon Alexius. The Southern Mages are under my command, and you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade?" His eyes scanned her, there was an air of something around him. His pomp and regality upon walking in, hid something. She could feel it. "Magister Alexius, I am Kiera Lavellan, Agent of the Inquisition," she bowed slightly to him, "I'm here to get the Mages to help close the Breach."

He smiled, taking a set over to a tabled he waved her to him, "right to business then," he turned to the young man behind him, "Felix, send for a scribe please. Pardon my manners this is my son Felix," the boy bowed slowly and turned to obtain a scribe. "I'm not surprised you're here, containing the Breach is not a feat many would attempt. There is no way of knowing how many Mages would be required in your ambitious endeavor. There will have to be...." his voice trailed off as his son came shambling back. His face flushed white he staggered forward. Kiera didn't even think she simply moved, just in time to catch the waning boy, "I'm so sorry, please forgive my clumsiness my lady." Alexius jumped up his face twisted in agony at the sight of his son, "Felix!! We must get you powders please come with me. Please excuse me friends, we will have to do this another time. Fiona assist me back at the castle. I will send word to the Inquisition we will conclude this business at another date." He turned reaching for Felix and half dragging the boy out the door. 

Kiera felt something slip into her hand before Felix turned to allow his father to have haul him out of the tavern. Fiona following closely behind. She opened her hand and saw a paper, she looked read the small print carefully:  
Meet me in the Chantry. You are in grave danger.

Looking up she passed the note to Cassandra. Cassandra read it quickly, "I guess we're going to the Chantry?" Kiera nodded to her and they headed out the door. Cassandra knew the way to the Chantry, up the small embankment and to the left of the tavern. Varric spoke up, "you know this is probably a trap, it's got trap written all over it." He was probably right, but there wasn't any choice. "you're probably right Varric but at this point we really have no choice. Be prepared." 

Kiera opened the door to see a tall dashing man deftly dealing with demons pouring out of a small rift, "oh good you're finally here, now help me close this would you?" The group went into action culling back the few remaining demons as Kiera reached out, arm extended glowing wildly as she slammed it closed. The man turned around taking a long breath he walked forward towards Kiera, "Fascinating! How does that work, exactly?" he giggled slightly, "you don't even know do you? You just wiggle your fingers, and poof rift closes," he smiled widely taking in a small breath he leaned upon his staff, "ah I am getting ahead of myself again, I see. Dorian of House Pavus, more recently of Minrathous. How do you do?" he bowed elegantly to Kiera. 

He was quite the creature to absorb. His short dark hair was trimmed tightly almost up to the temples of his head. The rest left longer on the top appearing nearly as black as coal in the dim Chantry light. An elaborately styled moustache gracing his up lip. High cheek bones and a well angled chin left, that would lead most women to swoon completed the dashing man's look. He was built like Cullen, tall and muscular but not so overly to be obscene. He was fit and his one arm bare a few straps clinging to it. Two green eyes dancing with almost a child's imagination shone their delicate gaze on her. He continued on, "Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable - as I'm sure you can imagine."

Kiera looked around the room, " I was expecting Felix," she questioned. Slightly suspicious of the man in front of her, this Dorian character. He smoothed his face, picking at some dirt on his sleeve, "I'm sure he's on his way. He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father. Look, you must know there is danger. That must be obvious at the least. Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the Mage Rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes?" he waved his hand elaborating the statement, "which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself." He paused for dramatic effect, waiting for Kiera to react.

"He bent time to get here just after the death of Divine Justinia?!" she nearly spat the words at him. Dorian practically glowed, "you catch on quick. The rift you closed here? You saw it didn't you? How something's were sped up while others were slowed, twisting time around itself." he spun his finger with dramatic flair, "soon there will be more of them, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. This magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and its tearing the world apart. When I was just his apprentice this was all just a theory, Alexius could never get to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing this? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?"

Suddenly out of the darkness Felix appeared, "he didn't do it for them. My father's joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves, 'Venatori.' And I can tell you one thing; whatever he's doing for them, he's done it to get to you." Felix pointed directly at Kiera. She was taken a bit aback, "why would he indenture these Mages just to get to me?" 

Felix sighed then composed his answer carefully, "They're obsessed with you, but I don't know why. Perhaps it has something to do with you surviving the Temple of Sacred Ashes? If the Venatori are behind these rifts, or the Breach in the sky, they're even worse than I thought," Felix's face drew up in a tight scowl. 

"All this for me? And here I didn't get Alexius anything." Kiera joked. Dorian smiled wide, "get him a fruit basket everyone love those," returning to a straighter face Dorian continued on, "you know you're the target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now. When you go to deal with him, I want to be there." Dorian was stern, sullen in his statement. Kiera nodded, "come to Haven we can set out when the time is right." He nodded his agreement and snuck out the back of the Chantry. Felix politely excused himself and made his way back to his father before he became suspicious. 

"I'll need to send a report ahead of our arrival to Haven. We leave once our message is away." Kiera headed out the Chantry doors making way the tavern. Sitting quietly in a corner table she set to writing.

Cullen had woken late, later than he had hoped. His head felt better this morning and despite the prior nights incident he felt more himself. He wasn't sure if it was the potions Kiera left him or his own resolve that moved him out of bed this day. Day, yes it was day, morning had long past. Surely a message must be on its way by now, he thought. It was, after all a simple meeting with a group of Mages. How hard could that be? They would have the Breach closed by tomorrow morning. As he sat on the edge of his cot, tugging on his faded black leather pants, he heard it. The caw of a messenger bird. He stood up, tying of the waist to his pants, then easing himself back down to pull up his boots. No need to rush. He rose again once the boots were to his liking. Footsteps running down the path. He slung his belt around his waist, tightening the strap and shifting his sheath to lay on his left hip, "Commander Cullen, urgent message sir!" a voice rang out from outside his tent. Cullen furrowed his brow opening the tent, nodding for the messenger. He received the missive in hand, waved his hand at the messenger and returned to his cot. As he read, he slowly dropped to his cot.

Inquisition;  
We arrived at Redcliffe only to find the Grand Enchanter had no idea we had been invited at all. In fact the Grand Enchanted had recently concluded business with a Tevinter Magister by the name of Gereon Alexius. He has apparently taken the Mages in as his "indentured" servants. All negotiations on behalf of the Mage must go through him. Well we met with said Magister. Before anything could be said there was a small incident with his son pulling him away from our bargaining table. I received a letter warning me I was in danger and to meet a mystery individual at the local Chantry. Yes, we went to the Chantry to discover yet another Tevinter Mage, this one was fighting off demons surrounding a small rift. He informed us he was here to assist us and protect me from this Alexius character. Apparently there is a cult in Tevinter referring to themselves as "Venatori" and they are obsessed with me. Alexius maintained before he rushed out he would be setting up a meeting to discuss the Mages, this is a trap. I have sent the man that is assisting us to Haven. Dorian Pavus, he will be assisting us in handling Alexius. Please be kind to him. As this message reaches you know we are already on our way back and I fear a missive from Alexius will be along sooner than I care to think.  
Yours always,  
Kiera Lavellan.

Maker.. Before he could grasp his bearings on the message Kiera sent he heard another cawing. This must be the Magister's missive. He would let Leliana and Josephine read that one, he needed to do something, wanted to hit something. He hadn't put on his undershirt or armor yet. He slipped his gloves on, sheathed his sword into his belt and slipped on a training jerkin. The recruits were going to learn to use steel swords today. They would be ready when the calling came. He stepped out of his tent, reached for his shield and called to his lieutenant. "Have the men outfitted with metal sword and shields. Today they learn to fight." His lieutenant nodded and set out arming the men. Cullen drew his sword, today was going to hurt.

Kiera's horse came trotting down the path leading towards Haven, the sun slowly setting down into the horizon. From the gate she could hear the clanging of metal on metal. Hmm, Cullen has the recruits starting on steel today, but Maker it was late in the day. She pondered to herself, brows furrowed. Then she heard it, the roar. The Lion of Honneleath upon the recruits fit with fury. She forced her horse to trot a little harder. She jumped down as the guard reached for his horn to signal her return. She opened the door as he blew her arrival. She slipped quickly through the gate, heading towards her hut. She had a fine view of the training ground from her hut. That is when she saw him. Sweat beading upon his brow, bare chest, sword in hand, shield raised eye level. His face a wash with focus and rage. The poor recruit in front of him was barely ready for the fury he was unleashing. Taking a deep breath he shook his head hard, slamming his sword into the ground, "if you think enemy forces will be lighter on you, you'd be dead by now!" He shoved his shield into the ground, pulled out his sword and returning it to its sheath. He threw his hands up, mumbled something to his lieutenant and disappeared back into his tent. She turned from her window, changing into her walking clothes and headed to the war room. The crow was heading towards her hut as she walked out. 

Cullen wiped the sweat off his face with a clothe, continuing down his chest finally throwing it in a bin at the foot of his bed. He'd heard the horn, knew she was back. It didn't take the edge off his rage. The war council would convene shortly to decide their next maneuver. He dressed himself quickly throwing his armor back on. He stepped out of his tent and headed towards the Chantry. Cullen walked in through the wooden doors of the war room, setting himself in his usual place, between Leliana and Josephine. His vantage point allowed him full view of the war table, full control and he loved it. 

Leliana and Josephine were chatting amongst themselves when he walked in, he could tell they were discussing the current situation. Josephine had the missive from Magister Alexius clipped tightly to her writing board, "it is very clear by his writing, this Magister, is wholly intent upon killing the Herald." Josephine's hand swung in the air as she talked her quill bouncing around like a frantic dancer searching for the rhythm. "Yes I agree Josie, but we simply cannot leave a foreign power on our doorstep in control of a large mass of Mages!" Leliana laid her hands on the table firmly, this was problem of higher proportions. 

Kiera walked in through the large door, she could hear the conversation as she entered, Cullen continued, "we can't send in our troops, Redcliffe castle is one of the strongest fortresses in Fereldan. It has withstood centuries of war, the blight and demons in its past. It would take more than we have to even put a dent in it." he shrugged his shoulders throwing his hands up in the air. Josephine was quick to point out another fact, "even if we wanted to Commander, an Orlesian Inquisition, marching on a Fereldan Bannorn would cause a war!" Cullen smirked and snorted, "it appears the Magister, has out played us." 

Kiera stood silently for a moment assessing the room. All three advisors seemed stuck unable to think around the problem, a rather large problem. Kiera looked around calmly, speaking up, "come on there has to be another way into Redcliffe castle. A secret entrance, a sewer, Maker a damn laundry cart!" she slammed her hands on her hips looking around the room at their blank faces. Leliana jumped up, "wait! A secret entrance! Redcliffe castle has an emergency underground exit intended to be used by the family in case they need to escape. It is not wide enough to get troops through but we could get some of my agents through!" This was progress at least, Kiera smiled. The door once again swung wide, Dorian strutting through its opening, hot on his heels a messenger, "Commander, this man claims to have information on the Magister. A Dorian Pavus." the messenger was gasping, out of breath. Cullen waved his hand at him and off he went. 

Dorian smiled widely and bowed, "if you're going in after Alexius you'll need my help. He'll have set up magic to detect anything unfriendly coming in that keep. Luckily for you I know how to get around that tricky little issue. If you're going, I'm coming with you." he nodded towards Kiera brightly smiling provocatively at her. She felt a slight heat in her cheeks. 

Cullen stood hands firmly placed on the war table, "this is dangerous at best, suicidal at the worst. I can't in all good faith command you to do this Herald, if you are uncomfortable playing the bait we will not move forward with this plan. If you decide to go ahead you will go in with an escort buying Leliana's agents enough time to bypass the magic, get in and grant entrance to our troops. If this is too much for you we can still attempt to reason with the Lord Seeker and garner the assistance from the Templars." He scanned her face, this was no small matter. Whatever this Tevinter bastard had planned Cullen wanted no part in seeing her come to harm. 

Kiera thought for a moment, took a long look around the room and tightened up her stance, "No, Commander we cannot leave this man to whatever harm he intends on our back step. I will take a small group and head to meet him at the castle. Maker willing Leliana's agents arrive in proper turn and your men will be granted entrance. Might I suggest any Templars on our team be leads on that group Commander? We must make no mistakes. Is there anything else I need to be aware of, if not we set out to Redcliffe tomorrow. Josephine please send our kindest regards to the Magister and let him know I will meet him in the morrow." 

The room fell silent as they all soaked in the moment. Josephine nodded and began writing. Leliana spoke up, "on my half there is no current information you need to be aware of at this time, Herald." she turned to the Commander. Cullen looked at Leliana, "our recruits have began work with steel swords and armament. It will take some time to get them up to my standards but they make progress. Since your time in Val Royeux, several members of the Order have come to pledge themselves to our cause. As well as several Chevaliers. Our trained people stand ready and I am confident they will fare well in any situation, Herald." he was buried deep in a report off the table, reading the names of the Templars who had arrived at Haven. 

Kiera nodded to everyone, "I suppose that is all then. If you'll excuse me I would like to make some preparation." she turned and walked out the door. Dorian smiled, tipping his head and walked out with her. "Perhaps a drink Herald? Something to take your mind of your upcoming brush with death?" his words rolled smoothly off his tongue, its harshness mashed by his devilish charm. 

"Thank you Dorian but I think at this point I'd rather be alone, if you don't mind." she smiled weakly.

"Ah suit yourself. If you require further use of me I'll be having a few drinks in my quarters. Good evening, Herald." he bowed deeply, as if bowing to a reigning Queen. He whirled on his heel and strolled towards the tents. 

Kiera walked into her quarters the large tub sitting there. Hmm, perhaps this would be a good idea. She called to a servant to bring in water, she was tired or she would have set about filling it herself. Perhaps a good soak would help her sleep, calm her down and set her mind for tomorrow. 

Cullen hadn't left the war room. He was alone, with his thoughts. What if.. Maker no. He reached up rubbing the back of his neck hard, was this the right plan? It seemed the chance for success was marginal at best but she had boldly chosen to commit to it. What was she thinking? Running head long into an obvious trap. His massive shoulders heaved up as he fought to breath in. Perhaps things are not as grim as he thought, he hoped. He ached, his arms burning. His hands raw under his gloves. His stomach roared at him, he had neglected dinner in favor of 'just a few more' drills. He nodded, best to eat maybe he would be alright tonight. The urges were there, lyrium singing softly to him, but he would remain strong. He would break himself of this, less the lyrium break him. He headed towards the kitchen set on a good meal, if maybe perhaps a bit cold.


	6. In A Hushed Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character dead, combat, violence, and dark context. You've been warned!

Redcliffe castle's stone walls stood the testament of its history. Battle scars carved deep into the stone face, bearing the brunt of centuries of torment. As Kiera rode up its slate encrusted pathway she couldn't help be feel an ominous sense of dread creep over her. She remembered Cullen's words, the walls being nearly impenetrable, she shuttered at the thought of being stuck behind them. At the gate stood two men clad brightly in a ceremonial style armor, "Make way the Herald has arrived!" they turned and opened the gate directing Kiera and her small group through. They dismounted and handed their reins over to a young boy who quickly whisked the horses away to a nearby stable. The courtyard was massive, a giant well stood in the centre with an granite statue of the Blessed Andraste standing over it. The large portcullis stood just beyond her gaze. Dorian was with Leliana's people by now they should have entered the secret entrance and be on their way in. Troops should be crossing the Hinterlands now and within the half hour be within site of the gate. She breathed in sharply, something felt off. This was too sure a victory. She shook her head and followed the guard in front of her, "this way agents of the Inquisition," he chimed, drawing them through the portcullis. They entered a large procession hall, with a wide double door roughly ten feet away. Brilliant red Fereldan banners swayed on the walls as the wind from outside rushed into the hall with them. In front of them a large staircase leading to a door most likely to a sitting area, awaited them. Another man entered the room from a side door, "The Magister's invitation was for Mistress Lavellan alone. The others will have to wait here," he scowled deeply looking around at Solas, Varric and Cassandra. Kiera smiled coyly, " you wouldn't deprive me of my attaché would you? How would I best proceed with negotiations without them?" The man stood for a moment, pondering the situation. He finally nodded his assent and guided them into the next room. 

This was a throne room and Alexius had himself seated as if a King upon the lone chair at the base of a large hearth before her. Felix to his right and Fiona as if a puppet on a string stood beneath him on his left. The young man announced them to Alexius, "My lord, Mistress Lavellan of the Inquisition, sir." he bowed deeply to his master awaiting his word. Behind them Kiera's ears could pick up the sound of feet. Men positioning themselves lining the room. Alexius's men no doubt, the boots sounded off to her ears. She would need to give her people more time. Alexius slowly rose from his seat, his hooded head slowly lifting till his aged and wizen face glared intently at Kiera, "ah my friends, it's so good to see you again," his arms out stretched as if to hug them in a warm embrace, "I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that will be mutually beneficial to both sides, yes?" his voice was husky and tepid, a vague attempt to stifle the disappointment of her comrades at her side. At this statement Fiona spun to face him, "are we Mages to have no say in our fate?" He simply smirked, "Fiona you wouldn't have turned your people over to my care if you did not have faith in me." 

Kiera took a moment no noise in the room she had to keep them talking Leliana needed time, Cullen's troops needed time. "If the Grand Enchanter wishes to be part of the talks then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition." that might throw a wrench in his plans and at least buy us a few more moments. Fiona shocked, turned and nodded her head in approval at Kiera, "thank you!"

Alexius turned his back to them staring intently into the fire. This move had visibly thrown him off. He paused for a moment, regaining himself he returned to his seat upon the makeshift throne. Easing himself carefully into the chair he looked up at Kiera, "the Inquisition needs Mages to close the Breach and I have them. So what shall you offer me in exchange?" his voice lowered like a demon preparing to seal a pact on her very essence. She knew what he wanted. Then her ears picked it up, the small sounds, guttural sounds. Leliana's agents had entered the chamber and were slowly dealing with his people. That guttural sound was more than likely an Inquisition blade being drawn across the throat of an unsuspected guard. Perhaps she could play her cards now, "Oh I know what you want Alexius but I'm not quite ready to lay down my life here for nothing. And that is what you will get, nothing." Her lips curled into a wicked smile. She had the upper hand, time to enjoy this. 

His eyes darted, "what?!" he could barely choke the words out, "I know not of what you speak!" His voice trembled and he shifted in his seat. Felix turned to him arms down by his sides, fists clenched, "She knows father, she know everything." Alexius's face dropped, his skin a flush of pale, "Felix what have you done?!"

Kiera took a small step forward, "Your son is simply concerned about you Alexius. You're involvement with the Venatori, this cult, has him worried." 

Alexius smug face glared hot at her, "So speaks the thief! Do you think you can turn my son against me? You walk into MY stronghold with your stolen Mark you don't even understand and think you're in control! You're nothing but a mistake!" he slammed his hands down on the chair, "that Mark belongs to your betters. You wouldn't even begin to understand its purpose!" He was standing now pacing as he spoke, hands furiously ripping at the air about him. 

"Father, do you know what you sound like!?" Felix frantic, nearly begging him. 

"Oh you know what he sounds like, one of those villainous clichés everyone expects us to be," Dorian spoke in a sarcastic tone as he entered the room. Alexius shook his head, "Dorian, I gave you a chance to be a part of this, you turned me down! The Elder One has power you wouldn't believe. He will raise the Imperium back to where it was." he was pointing his finger at Dorian, trembling with rage, "soon he will become a God! He will make the world bow to Mages once more. We will rule from the Boric Ocean to the Frozen Seas." Dorian stamped forward beside Kiera, "Alexius, this is exactly what we agreed we never wanted to happen. We discussed this, why would you support this now!?"

Felix gently touched his father's arm, "Stop this father. Let go of the Venatori, give back the Mages let them close the Breach and lets go home." his face warm and inviting he gazed into his father's eyes. But Alexius was beyond reach at this point, he clutched the boys wrists firmly in his own hands, "No Felix we can't. It's the only way, he can heal you, make you better again. The Elder One promised, if I undo the mistake at the Temple he will take away the Blight!" Felix pulled away from him roughly, "No father, I'm going to die. You must except this!" 

Alexius turned back to Kiera and her group, "Venatori, seize them! The Elder One demands this woman's life!" There was nothing but silence. Kiera peered around the room. Where there had been guards in Tevinter clothing now stood tall and proud soldiers of the Inquisition! "Your men are dead, Alexius!" Kiera rose her hand to him, "it's over!" 

Alexius backed up towards the throne, "No! You are a mistake, you never should have existed!' As he spoke he drew from his waist band an amulet. It floated, twisting and turning under his magic. As it raised up glowing brighter, Dorian leapt forward his staff in one hand his other glowing, matching the brightness to the amulet, "NO!!" he cast his spell towards Alexius, a loud pop and hiss as magic enveloped the room. Then nothing.

Kiera was surrounded by darkness for a moment then found herself standing ankle deep in freezing cold water. She could feel firm stone under her feet. Looking around to saw stone walls, glowing with red crystals, humming and illuminating eerily in the dim stone room. Dorian standing beside her. Two men burst through the door ahead of them, "Blood of the Elder One, where did these two come from?? Venatori attack!" He drew his sword rushing forward at her. Dorian was quicker though he slammed his staff into the first man's rib a loud cracking ripped through the air. Kiera saw the second man fumbling at his waist for his sword. Before he could get the chance she slammed her staff down upon the ground a large sheet of ice ripping up at his feet, splitting him in half.

With both men taken care of Dorian began pacing back and forth his arm folded across his chest, the other leaning arm bent. His fingers twirling his moustache as he mumbled to himself. Turning to her he explained, "this is probably not what Alexius had in mind when he cast that spell. That rift of arcane magic must have tossed us somewhere," he pondered, "ah we're still in the Castle but no longer in the throne room. Hmm, ah yes that's it," he bent down fumbling through the Venatori's pockets, "yes, yes it's not 'where are we' but more 'when are we'! Alexius used the amulet as a focus and moved us through time."

Kiera was in shock, "how far ahead or behind or Maker how do we get back?!" Dorian giggled to himself amused by the situation to some degree. Finding nothing of assistance on the body he slowly rose up, "those are excellent questions. We will most certainly have to look around. The most likely way of returning will be that amulet Alexius used. If we can find it, I should be able to get us back." 

They exited the room and walked a short way down a small corridor. The walls were dripping with water, an unnatural glow emanated from the cracks and crevices. Kiera opened a door on her right, she peaked her head inside. Cells. Lots of them lined a dilapidated room. Furniture molded, rotted away left where it was for Maker knows how long. That's when she noticed the red crystal glowing, and Grand Enchanter Fiona. Her body with in the crystal up to her waist, she was half bent over holding herself up against a stone wall. Her eyes glowed red, and she could see small flecks of red cracking out from her pale sunken face. "Grand Enchanter Fiona!?"

"You're alive!! How?! I saw you disappear into the rift.." her voice was ethereal, cracked and low. She strained against the words fighting each breath. Kiera could barely get the words out of her mouth looking at her, "What is that growing out of your body?!" She moved closer to the cell door to hear her.

Fiona raised her weary head to face her, "This is red lyrium, the longer you are near it you eventually become this and then they mine if from your corpse for more." 

Dorian rushed forward, "please this is very important what it the date." He waited breath held tightly in his chest. Fiona slowly answered, "Harvestmere 9:42 Dragon." Dorian smiled wildly, "then we have missed a whole year!"  
Fiona begged, her breathing heavily labored, "please stop this from happening. Alexius serves the Elder One.. more powerful then the Maker.. no one challenges him and lives. You must go. Your spymaster, Leliana is here.. find her, make this right." Fiona hung her head and breathed no more.

Kiera turned to Dorian, "we must find Leliana, maybe the others are here as well. We could use the help getting to Alexius." He nodded in agreement and they set out their search. By the water flowing down the walls and the amount of pooled water they were walking through it was safe to bet they were in the bottom level of the keep. They searched room by room, most empty cells. Then Kiera heard it, another ethereal voice, speaking the Chantry's chant of light. "Cassandra!" she burst through the door to see another cell. Cassandra sitting her knees curled up to her chest, still in her armor from the moment they had left through the rift. Her face was sunken like Fiona's, her eyes glowed red from behind her ashen face. "Maker you've returned? Has Andraste given us another chance? Forgive me, I failed them, failed them all. It must truly be the end of time if the dead return upon us like this." She couldn't bear to see her like this, "Cassandra, I didn't die. I got sucked into a rift pushing us forward in time. If we find Alexius we may be able to get back to where we were." Cassandra rose swiftly, "then you can make it so none of this happened? Alexius's Mas... after you died we could not stop the Elder One from rising. Empress Celene was murdered and the army that swept in afterwards.. it was a horde of demons. Nothing stopped them.. nothing." Cassandra's face fell as she looked to the ground. 

"Help us get to Alexius, we can retrieve that amulet and get back. I swear to the Maker he will pay and these things will never come to pass." Kiera felt a rage boil within her, then she heard another voice, "you're live! " Solas was standing grasping at the bars of a cell just a few feet away. Dorian ran over and melted the lock, "I heard what you said, we must stop this from happening." He carried himself forward. "Varric is this way, I shall tend to him." he paused and opened a door. A short moment later the two came back through it together. Dorian hand searched through a small chest a few feet from Cassandra's cell, "ah yes!" he proclaimed. In his arms Varric's crossbow, Cassandra's sword and shield, and Solas's staff, "we must move on. Leliana is here somewhere." Kiera went to move forward when Cassandra gently tugged on her arm, "they took her to the torture chamber, that way." she pointed down a hall. Without hesitation they all burst into a full run. 

"How did Lavellan know about the sacrifice at the Temple!! Answer!" bellowed a male voice coming from behind a door. Kiera kicked in the door. Leliana was hanging by her wrists in the centre of a blood stained room, a man with blade in his hand was standing before her. The sound of the door opening made him turn, this was his last mistake. Leliana snatched the opportunity and wrapped her legs around his neck. In his shock he dropped his blade, he began scratching hopelessly against her powerful thighs. With a swift shift of her hips she snapped his neck, releasing him to the floor. Dorian and Cassandra rushed ahead to unshackle her, "you're alive.." she whispered. "Do you have weapons. The Magister is in his chamber." she walked forward retrieving a bow with a quiver full of arrows out of a nearby chest. Strapping them to her back. Dorian scratched his head, "don't you want to know why we're here or how we got here?" Leliana continued to adjust her gear, "no." she coldly replied.

"We were thrown through a rift forward in time. If we can get back to Alexius and find the amulet he used we can go back in time and make sure none of this ever happens." he finished, waiting for her response.

Setting herself straight her eyes lowered upon him, "and the Mages wonder why the world fears them. No one should have this power," she raised her hand as Dorian set about to protest, "Enough, this is all pretend to you, some future that will never happen. The world suffered, I suffered." she words slapped at them like rusted metal spears, she turned to the door "this way."

Leliana raced down halls and passages, swiftly dealing death to any unwitting soul she came across. Nothing would stop her from reaching Alexius. The castle had little guards within. Passages littered with bones, half decayed bodies lay around every corner. Molded rotten food, furniture, it was as if they had stumbled upon a long forgotten tomb. Random letters and parchment lay bear here and there granting them small glimpse into this barren future. They finally reached the doors to the throne room, Kiera's blood boiled as she kicked wide the door.

Alexius stood by a blazing hearth, his staff clutched in one hand staring intently upon the flames as they licked hungrily at the fresh wood. A small disheveled creature sat to his right, just in the shades. Withered and grey, its hollow eyes staring down the group as they entered the room, but it dare not move. Alexius was unmoved by the sound of the door slamming open, "I knew you would come. I knew I hadn't destroyed you. My final failure. It all doesn't matter now, all we can do now is wait for the end. The Elder One comes, for me, for you, for us all." 

There was a grunting sound that broke the eerie silence. Leliana had lifted up the small creature and drawn a knife to its sullen neck. Alexius reached his arm out, "please no, my son, Felix!" The creatures eyes darted back and forward, half aware of itself. Dorian cried out, "That's Felix!? Alexius what have you done!!?" his voice boomed in the large empty room. Alexius pleading looked at Dorian, "he would have died Dorian. I saved him. Please don't hurt my son, I'll do anything you ask."

Kiera stepped forward softly, "give us the amulet and we'll let him go!" before Alexius could respond Leliana coldly snorted, "I want the world back," as she drew the blade across Felix's exposed throat. A black bubbling goo poured forth as he gargled and hit the floor. Alexius screamed out gripping his staff in both hands he hurled Leliana across the room, "NO!!!" 

Dorian raced forward smashing him with his staff as Varric let fly an arrow, whizzing by Dorian's moustache and perfectly finding it's mark between Alexius's eyes. Solas ran to pick up Leliana off the floor, blood dripped from her mouth. Dorian frantically searched Alexius's body, "he wanted to die didn't he. All those lies he told himself. He lost Felix long ago.. oh Alexius,' he sighed deeply, finally withdrawing the amulet from Alexius's waist band, "this is the same amulet he used before. Give me an hour and I can work out the spell he used."

Leliana spat blood to the floor, "an hour?! No you must go now!" and no sooner had she spoken the castle started to tremble. The roar of something, almost dragon like pieced the air. "the Elder one, he comes." Solas spun towards Cassandra, looking at Kiera, "you cannot stay here," he nodded to Cassandra as she gently nodded back, "we will hold them off as long as we can. Then it will be your turn." 

Kiera's throat tightened, "I can't let you do this, it's suicide!" Leliana gently touched her arm, "look at us, we're already dead. The only way we live is if this day never happens. You must go back! Cast your spell, you have as much time as I have arrows." She took a defensive stance, bracing herself in the center of the room.

Varric, Cassandra and Solas ran out the throne door bracing it closed as they left. Dorian began chanting holding the amulet up. Seconds passed by like minutes while Dorian softly chanted. Then they heard it, the sound of screams ripped the air. Claws raking down the door, massive talons. Finally the door burst open, a large demon holding up the broken body of Solas, throwing him out of the way as both men in armor and demon alike fought to enter the one open door. Another scream, the other door bursts forth, Varric's lifeless body impaled upon it. 

Kiera wanted to vomit, run, Maker do something. She went to move but Dorian reached over and grasped her arm tightly, "you move and we all die!" She watched in horror as a demon dragged Cassandra kicking and flailing into the room and calmly tore her in two. Leliana chanting as she fired arrows, "though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame. Andraste guide me. Maker take me to your side," an arrow sunk deep into her shoulder. The rift slowly opened, as the demons slowly crept forward. As Leliana was grabbed by a man glowing red, she mouthed to them, "go!" Suddenly just as the talons of a large demon seemed within reach of them, the rift pulled Dorian and Kiera through. They were back in the throne room as if nothing, those horrors had never happened. 

Kiera was standing before Alexius, with a violent growl she punched him square on the chin, breathing heavily as he dropped to the floor before her."You'll have to do better than that," Dorian quipped at Alexius standing next to her. Alexius gripped his jaw a trickle of blood running down his chin from a split lip, he spat on the floor, "you've won. There is no point in extending this charade. Felix... you'll die.." he sobbed as the Inquisition forces led him away. "Well glad that's over with." Dorian smiled heartily clapping Kiera on the shoulder. 

Just then the sound of boots, lot of boots entering the hall. A small battalion lined the walls in quick fashion, "or not..." Dorian stuttered. From around the opened hall door a man walked in. Tall blonde, his hair neatly kempt and his face cleanly shaven wearing exquisite furs, a jewel encrusted sword strapped to his hip. "Grand Enchanter, imagine how surprised I was to find you had given away Redcliffe castle to a Tevinter Magister!" 

Fiona nearly tripped over her feet, "King Alistair!" he waved his hand up, "especially since I'm fairly sure Redcliffe belongs to Arl Teagen. " She stammered forward her hands knotted together, "your majesty we never intended..." He stopped her again, "I know what you intended. I wanted to help you but you have made it impossible," he sighed deeply, "you and your followers are no longer welcome in Fereldan." His stern face glaring down upon her. "But your majesty we have young, children, where will we go?!"   
Kiera sensing her chance walked over and spoke to Fiona, "it just so happens we need Mages to close the Breach." 

Fiona sighed and looked over at Kiera, "and what are the terms of this, relationship?" Kiera looked up, "the Inquisition would be honored to have you fight as allies by the Inquisition's side. The Breach threatens all of Thedas, and hope of success relies on your full support." King Alistair looked over at Fiona, "you'd best except. Either way you are leaving my kingdom." 

Fiona put her head down, there really was no other choice, "we except your offer. It would be madness not to. I will gather my people and ready them for the trip to Haven. You will not regret this choice. The Breach will be sealed."

Kiera nodded to Fiona as she turned to prepare her group for the journey. Cassandra made a disgusted noise, "we will discuss this back at Haven." Yes Haven. Kiera turned to the exit her group in tow, a messenger waiting outside, "would you like to send word ahead, my lady?" She nodded, spoke quickly of the events and the messenger scrawled them down. Once finished he attached the missive to the carrier crow and let her fly. Kiera and the others retrieved their horses and set off on the journey back to Haven. This would be a long trip.


	7. In Your Heart Shall Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence, some gore -mild if I say but the warning is there. PTSD symptoms!! Huge withdrawal symptoms! If you are uncomfortable I am warning you!
> 
> The Breach needs to be sealed, will Kiera have what it takes? Will they be able to enjoy a celebration? Darkness looms, and all seems too easy.   
> ENJOY!

Cullen sat in his tent reading the missive. He was furious, his blood boiling. With the Mages as equal partners to the Inquisition there would be no oversight. Abominations would surely become an issue risking the safety of everyone at Haven. He punched his pillow. This would not become like the Order, he would not allow it. He took in a deep breath. Calm, focus, control your breathing. Kiera had been through much and if he were in her position, Maker could he continue so calmly? He groaned deeply and threw himself on his cot. It was already late into the evening and they would be arriving soon. Preparations would need to be made. Troops ready to move to the Breach. The Mages would be a temporary thing perhaps, perhaps it would be alright. He read over the letter a few more times soaking in every word. Empress Celene murdered? An army of demons? This Elder One? So many questions and the answers may be more terrifying then the question. He rose, straightened himself, brushing his fingers through his hair he exited his tent. Time to begin preparations, at least till she returned.

Cassandra rode hard ahead of Kiera, to get the meeting going immediately at Haven. Kiera lagged behind, trailing in her thoughts. Empress Celene murdered, demon army, an Elder One... remembering the scene of Solas's crippled body thrown through the door by the gigantic demon, Varric impaled on the door and Cassandra. Tears welled in her eyes, she tried desperately to still her shoulders. Leliana's tortured face haunted her when she closed her eyes. Maker please, make it stop. A horn blew loudly and snapped her out of her waking nightmare. She quickly dried her eyes with her sleeve. No one must know, I will endure. She rode through the gate handing the reins to the stable boy as she climbed down. Servants ran to grab her bags and raced to her hut. She would not have time to change she marched straight to the Chantry. 

She pushed the doors open to hear them arguing, Cullen growled each word, "Maker what was she thinking unleashing the Mages with no oversight, the Veil is torn open? There will be abominations we must be prepared. With the veil weak the threat of possession..." he trailed off looking at the ground his head began to pound, "Cassandra, you were there why didn't you intervene?!" He pointed his gloved finger in her face, his face red with anger. Cassandra stood tall, unmoved by his outburst, "while I do not agree with the decision, I do support it. The soul point of the Herald's mission was to gain the assistance of the rebel Mages, and that was accomplished. Closing the Breach is all that matters." she turned towards them seeing Kiera make her way to their conversation. 

"Ah the voice of pragmatic reason, and here I was enjoying the circular banter," Dorian mused leaning himself on a pillar. Kiera smiled warmly at him then turned to the group, "I saw the future if we fail. We... cannot fail." Her voice cracked slightly, she could feel tears pooling within. It took everything within her to choke it down, she bit her cheek hard. Leliana spoke softly, low enough for only them to hear, "we need to investigate this future you saw. The assassination of Empress Celene! A demon army!" 

Dorian chimed in," sounds like something a Tevinter cult would do. Orlais falls, the Imperium rises. Chaos for everyone." Cullen growled back, "one battle at a time. It will take some preparation in order to seal the Breach. We should take this to the war room," his face softened as he turned to Kiera, "join us in the war room, this means nothing without your Mark after all." 

Kiera let out a soft giggle, "Maker and here I had hoped to go for a nap, perhaps a bath while you all sealed the Breach." Cullen grinned wide, "what is it they say? No rest for the wicked? Take your time, clean up and rest. Join us when you are ready." He tipped his head down and walked towards the war room, followed closely by Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine. 

"Oh I think I'll skip the war council thank you, but I would love to stick around to see the Breach up close if you don't mind," Dorian stood up off the post. "You're staying then?" Dorian giggled and lifted his hand at Kiera's gasp words, "Oh didn't I mention the South is so charming and rustic. I adore it to little pieces." Kiera smiled widely at him as he swayed over towards her, "there's no one I'd rather be stranded in time with present or future." Dorian's shoulders shook softly under a quick giggle, " Excellent choice, but let's not get stranded anytime soon yes?" Kiera smiled warmly. Dorian bowed to her and walked out of the Chantry. 

Kiera headed to her hut, took some time to bathe and change. The hot water of the tub took the edge off the coldness that seemed to cling to her bones. The dark future wasn't real, she chanted over and over again in her mind. The devastation and horrors will never come to pass, not as long as she drew breath. She soaked in that tub for what must have been hours before finally finding the strength to get out and dressed. Servants had brought her fresh clothes and a hot meal but she hadn't felt like eating. She tried to warm herself and dressed in something she felt would be warm. Looking to the sky out her window she knew it was late. Knew they would have been finished their meeting well by this time, yet she was drawn to head to the war room. Something tugging at her to move her feet. It was a slow and dragged walk. Staring down at the snow covered steps, hearing the crunching of the ice under her heavy boots. She mumbled to herself, fool they've long finished why not get to bed, yet forward ever slowly she went. Until finally she stood before the door to the war room. Upon opening the door she was shocked to see Cullen resting back in his chair. His one arm rested on the side of his chair, his hand firmly on his face rubbing his forehead. He looked lost to her but better than the other night. 

His head was pounding, he barely heard the sound of the door open. His weary face looking up. She was here. He couldn't help but let a small grin spread across his lips, "Herald, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in. Is there something you require?" he was in too much pain to bolster any defense against her.

"Oh, I thought this room would be empty by now!" she remarked, her cheeks flushed slightly, "I was just coming to take a look over the board and go through some reports. I'm glad I ran into you actually," she smiled warmly to him, crossing the small room to stand in front of the large table. Seeing him suddenly brought warmth back to her frame. She desperately wanted to stay with him for as long as she could, "you're looking much better today, did you sleep alright?" she stood with her hands gently grasped behind her back.

"Yes, much easier to sleep last night, thank you," he nodded a half coy smile across his lips. Then he remembered the little bottles, "I wanted to thank you for the potions. I was not expecting you to do such a thing. You must have spent some time putting them together. You really didn't need to inconvenience yourself for my sake," he slowly rose from the chair. Maker his body ached, if only he had one of those potions now, "I have your handkerchief if you require it back," he smiled lightly, focusing past the pain. The throbbing pain was beginning to pour through his body, his veins starting to burn and itch. He needed to get out of there before his mood soured and he took his pain out on her by accident. 

"Oh, you can keep it if you like, call it a gift. You did after all get me those lovely blankets and most wonderful towel," she grinned wide, her crimson lips flashing a brilliant white smile. She could see in his eyes something off, something pulling at him but when she tried to catch his eyes with her own he averted his gaze. She felt her heart sink.

"There was a reason you came here, Kiera. It wasn't just to go over some reports or a board was it?" he was in no mood to be played with tonight. No his body ached, his mind cloudy and his patience painfully thin. Yet he instantly regretted how that came out. It was far harsher than it was in his head. He needed now more than ever to go, even though he wanted to spend time with her, he was in no shape to be in her presence. She did not deserve the ire of this pain swelling inside of him, she was pure and wonderful and he was unworthy. He reached up rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm sorry that was harsh of me, Maker perhaps I should make my leave." He rose from his chair, gently passing by her and headed for the door.

She tried to say something but he was already out the door. She felt her heart break a little as he walked away. All she wanted was to see him, maybe spend a bit of time with him. Something was wrong, something was off. She couldn't put her finger on it. He was so hard and cruel for one moment, then next regretful. Something was bothering him. Perhaps now wasn't the time. The Breach would be sealed soon and they could then focus on something. 

She looked down at the last paper Cullen had been reading, it was a troop manifest. They would have what they needed to seal the Breach by mid-evening tomorrow. She nodded. Soon, maybe, he's just tired. Perhaps she should try to get some sleep as well. She quietly exited the small room, walking down the corridor to the massive double doors of the Chantry. She stopped for a moment looking up upon the giant statue of Andraste holding a massive lit brazier. She knelt down, utter a few prayers. It took a little of the weigh off her shoulders, a little of the pain with it. She had always found prayer was a war to atone, to release and now more than ever she needed that release. The images still haunting her when she closed her eyes. Maker, can I do this? Can I be the prophet they so direly need? Can I survive this? Andraste, save us all.

Cullen had reached his tent, quickly downing one of her small potions. It took the edge off as he sank down on his bed. What have I done, he groaned laying his arm over his eyes. She had simply come to check on him, he knew it and instead he snapped at her. He reached into his breast plate and withdrew the handkerchief. Holding it in his hands he brought it gently to his nose and breathed in deep. Her scent. Her. He closed his eyes, by this time tomorrow the Breach would hopefully be sealed and then, yes then he would do something about this. He owed her an apology, owed her an explanation. He had to tell her how he felt, no matter what it was clawing at his every waking thought. For tonight though, he knew it was too late to fix it. He tucked her handkerchief into this breast plate pocket once again. He would keep her by his heart, where she had without knowing it, already claimed home. He felt the sting of loneliness bite at him. Tomorrow, he mumbled, Maker preserve us this will be over by tomorrow. 

Cullen tossed roughly in his sleep. He could see it all so clearly it felt so real. Blood dripping down the stone walls of Kinloch Hold, the Circle back in Fereldan. He could smell the putrid stench of seared flesh, fresh blood and decaying corpses. He tossed and turned, mumbling in his sleep, "Maker please stop. Leave me be, leave me be!" The terrible screams of his fellow Templars suffering at the hands of blood mages behind the door to the Harrowing Chamber. The crushing feeling of being trapped inside something, pushing down on him, digging his armor into his flesh till it started to bleed, searing white hot metal pauldrons burrowing into the muscles of his shoulders. He shot up out of bed, he managed to stifle the scream stuck in his throat. Nightmares, horrors he suffered, things he couldn't mention coming back to torment him. He felt his stomach lurch forward and gripping a hand over his mouth he choked back the vomit tickling the back of his throat. He was used to the occasional nightmare, but this, this was strong as if he was back in that moment. He flopped back down, hard against the bed, gasping for air the feeling in his chest as if each breath wasn't enough to sustain his life-force. Closing his eyes he could see it still, he fought the urge to wretch again. He shook his head, rubbed his face and gulped manically at the cold air in his tent. He tried to calm his breathing, his heart felt like it would rip out of his chest at any moment He felt his eyes sting as warm wet trails spilled down his face. He lay there for what felt like hours in a half state of shock and silent sobbing, until finally the exhaustion took him. 

Kiera woke early, a pattern she was beginning to adjust to at Haven. She decided on a walk around Haven's outskirts, picking some more Elfroot to make some potions, keep some of their leaves and just get some fresh air. She strapped her herb bag to her side, putting on a heavy shearling lined leather coat and quietly headed out of her hut. It felt good, getting ready for this small trip. It was her usual morning routine when she was with her clan. She'd normally be up before everyone else and gather herbs in the surrounding area before setting about her daily tasks from the Keeper. She hadn't walked far when she was certain she heard the sound of heavy boots running. She knew those boots, her ears were sharp, she looked up from her work. She'd gathered a few Elfroot leaves and gently placed them insider her medicine bag. She could see him through the tree line easily enough and she knew he wouldn't have seen her. He was running, his face down as if mumbling to himself. He was a few feet away from her, running on the cobblestone pathway. She was ankle deep in fresh powdered snow. He was shirtless, his fair skin gleaming and steaming in the cool morning light. She wanted to stop him, wanted to speak with him. She bit her lip, he would be passing her soon. With a soft sigh she made her decision, she would let him pass, he seemed deep in thought and with the trip to the Breach coming shortly it might be best not to get in his way. After his foul mood last night she didn't want to speak with him, she wasn't prepared to handle another lashing with his attitude. She had barely slept through the night herself, half nightmares and clouded dreams. She felt vulnerable, apt to cry too easily and she wouldn't have that in front of him. Then it hit her all so suddenly, she tried to stifle it. Fought hard but it wasn't going to allow her the silence she wanted. She sneezed. She tried so hard not to make a sound, but it came on so quick. She stood frozen with her hands over her mouth, eyes set wide as she watched his reaction. 

He had stopped dead in his run. His hand upon his hilt at his side within a split second his sword drawn and his hand up prepared for whatever had disturbed his quiet run. He roared out, "show yourself!" they had been a fair distance from Haven. 

With her face painted red, she slowly slipped out of the tree line and into view, trudging nearly in pure silence through the snow, "I'm... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. I... I..." she trailed off, dropping her shoulders and sighing. 

Maker's breath! She startled him half to death! He was breathing heavy from the run, as he calmly returned his sword to his side, "Maker, what are you doing out here all alone?! I nearly ran you through!" 

She slowly reached for her bag and pulled out a small handful of green leaves, "I was.. being an elf I suppose." she couldn't help but giggle at her own terrible joke as she gently returned the leaves to their temporary home. 

Neither could he. He was actually glad to have run into her this morning, it would give him a chance to apologize and perhaps explain his foolishness last night. He smiled at her then nodded his head, "Kiera, I'd like to apologize as well I suppose. I was unkind with my words and manners last night. I did not intend to upset you and I sincerely apologize for my harsh words. I was not myself. Would you please forgive me?" he had been able to slow his breathing and catch his breath. 

She looked in his eyes, his face had softened considerably. Though she could see his eyes were dark, as if he hasn't slept well he seemed to be well by his actions. A sick man would not have been running at the rate or distance away from Haven he had been. Perhaps he was better. Sweat glistened off his face and bared chest and she catch herself momentarily being distracted by his handsome features once more, "um.. I.. oh ... Yes oh I mean yes I understand the Breach has had everyone on edge Cullen. I've heard you training your men," she took another step towards him, her cheeks red with blush. She hoped he would attribute it to the cold air, "are you feeling alright this morning? I was not expecting to run into anyone out here."

He stood taller at the statement his back prickling, he had run hard and this was his sixth lap fighting to forget the demons of the night, "yes I, I am alright. A good run to pass some time, that is all. Perhaps we should head back?" he was starting to feel the cold on his skin. He felt vulnerable standing before her his bare torso clammy and damp starting to feel ice crystals forming where sweat gathered. It was unpleasant and the sooner he could get his armor back on the better he would feel, the safer he would feel.

"You must be freezing!" she touched his arm, he was icy cold, 'please?" she tilted her head at him.

His brows furrowed as he looked into her pleading eyes. He had no idea what she was talking about but he was unable to speak. Her warm hand holding his bicep gently sent a small wave of heat through his skin. He could only nod in response.

She smiled closed her eyes and focused. Within a few seconds he could feel the heat envelope him. His eyes widened as he looked down at her, "what? What kind of magic is this?!" he had never come across anything like this before. It felt warm like a blanket with a slight buzz or humming tingling his skin, it was pleasant.

She gently looked up at him, "there, now you can make it back to Haven and at the least you will be warm. Old magic. Basically I focus on the energy surrounding your body and slowly heat it up. It acts like, well a blanket I suppose. I've used it a few times in the cold winter to help some of the clans Halla, and once a young child. It's quite handy when you are alone, and cold." her voice trailed off on her last statement. Her loneliness since coming to Haven began to set it. She was used to people all the time, some even sharing her bed for medical reasons and some for comfort. Haven was the first time in her life she was alone. She shook her head, trying to toss off the feeling. She forced a faint smile up at him.

He felt warm as if he was wearing his heaviest leather coat, "this is truly amazing, thank you. Would you care to walk back with me?" he smiled at her. He thought he saw it. He was sure he did. That same loneliness he so often felt himself late at night walking the grounds. The least he could do was safely accompany her back. 

She nodded and smiled at him. They walked most of the way talking about her magic, how Templars counter it, little things. It was a good walk. Both laughing and chatting. Kiera's sense of humor amused him greatly. It was as if no time had passed at all when they both realized they had reached the gates. He looked at her as they both stopped just short of the guard overlook the gates, "this may be the longest we've gone without discussing the Inquisition or related matters. To be honest, I appreciate the distraction." 

She blushed slightly and looked at the ground, swirling her toe into the snow, "we should spend more time together," she fought hard to get that out as plainly as possible. Her voice seemed clear to her, she hoped he hadn't heard any shaking, because Maker her legs were as a newborn calves.

He looked down at her, "I would like that," he smiled gently at her. It was at that moment he realized the whole walk back he hadn't felt the cold. His skin was dry, and it was as if he was still wearing a warm winter jacket. He looked down and just then realized she had been touching his arm the whole trip.

She gently let go of his arm and looked up into his eyes. Maker those honey kissed, golden eyes, the eyes of a lion, "me too," she purred smiling lightly. 

He couldn't help but chuckle a little, "you said that," he looked up at the gate. There was work to be done before too long they would be standing in front of the Breach. She needed time to prepare, surely her efforts to keep him warm must have strained her, " I will catch up with you after we seal the Breach. I would feel more comfortable knowing you had proper rest. Thank you for the walk, and the warmth," he beamed a coy smile at her, nodded his head and made his way to his tent.

She stood for a moment watching him leave. She felt light as air, she could float. She readjusted her medicine bag over her shoulder and made way to her hut. Once inside she set to work cleaning and sorting her herbs, preparing them for her different mixtures. She mixed a few more of the potions she had give Cullen, sorted a small batch of elfroot leaves and placed them in a small pouch. Something nagged at her. Everything up to this point was supposed to be easy but had all turned out horrid. She decided to strap on the largest pouches she had for the trip to the Breach. She filled one of the pouches with elfroot, several of the green elfroot decoction, and a few extra lyrium vials. She threw on her warmest pants and her thickest boots. Strapping to her leg a second large pouch. She filled it was a day's worth of cured meat, a few biscuits and a couple stale crusts. It wasn't much but if things went sideways she would survive. She threw an extra under shirt beneath her armored robes. And wrapped a cowl around her neck. She could slip it up to cover her head if a snow storm kicked up. She was prepared. As she finished setting everything out and dressing she heard a knock on her door, "my lady they gather to head out to the Breach." a servant informed her. It was not a long walk to the Breach, no more than perhaps an hour with the large group they were taking. She exhaled, "I'm on my way, thank you!" Making her way passed the servant and down the steps to the front gate she waited. Commander Cullen gave the order shortly and they began the walk to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. 

It was a solemn walk. No one spoke. It was as if they were preparing for a war, or marching towards a funeral. She couldn't help but feel something tugging at her insides. This was wrong. Something was wrong. Her mind drifted back to the dark future she had seen by Alexius's hand. A demon army, Empress Celene, this Elder one. There was too much unanswered. Too many threads in the wind. She shook her head, time to focus, one battle at a time but somehow this didn't have the final feeling she craved. 

They reached the Temple quicker than she had thought they would given their large group. Cullen appointed his men around the parameter maintaining eyes on possible demon activity. Solas broke forward through the crowd, the Mages had lined up along the crumbling walls of the once vast bastion of the faithful, " Focus past the Herald. Let her will draw from you!" 

Kiera stepped forward, standing square at the base of the Breach. The Mages began pouring their focused energy as Solas had instructed. She raised her Marked hand to the sky, feeling the surge of energy pull into it then force out towards the Breach. She steadied her feet as the force pushed back on her. Then she felt it. The tingle in her hand she had begun to recognize when the smaller rifts were able to close. She pulled with all her might and the Breach slammed shut! The forces of such a large rift closing sent a gust of powerful wind, knocking everyone back off their feet. She laid on the ground for a brief moment before she felt Cassandra's hand on her shoulder, helping her get to her feet, "you did it!" Cassandra nearly squealed with delight as she regained her balance.   
Cheers broke out through the crowd of Mages and soldiers alike. A small group of Cullen's men broke rank, lifting her over their head as they all began to head back to Haven, singing and laughing carrying her the entire way. Oh it was a much quicker trip back, everyone celebrating, cheering and laughing. As they arrived at camp they could hear it. More music, people laughing and dancing around fires a full party erupting within Haven's walls. She couldn't help but smile. The soldiers placed her gently on the ground outside the Chantry doors, before they bowed and ran off to join the festivities. She had a bird's eye view of the entire party commencing below, as she took a seat on a barrel smiling warmly as she watch soldiers and pilgrims dancing arm in arm. 

Cassandra joined her patting her on the back gently, "Solas confirms the heaven's are scarred but calm. The Breach is sealed. We've received reports of remaining rifts and there are still many questions unanswered, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread," she smiled softly at Kiera.

"I didn't do it alone, Cassandra. There was a lot of people behind me," Kiera nodded back.

"You're right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory. With the Breach closed we will need a new focus for this alliance to continue," as she spoke the sound of the forward alarm rang out. Cullen ran at a break neck speed up the path stopping half way up to shout out, "Forces approaching! To arms!" 

People began to panic, rushing around. Cassandra drew her sword, many had not changed out of their armor upon return setting immediately to drink and dance, "we must reach the gate," she tugged at Kiera to follow.

They tried as gently as possible to push past the scared mob of pilgrims and workers. Upon reaching Cullen he turned to them both his brows knit together in a furrow of nervous energy, "one scout reports a massive army approaching through the mountains," he pointed out over the mountain peaks of Haven, torch light dotting the dark background. 

Josephine had joined them, "under who's banner?!" she was visibly shocked, her normally well groomed hair a mess about her face and her clothes disheveled.

"None." he spoke flatly staring out at the massive hoard making its way towards them. 

Then a large explosion sounded just outside the gates, a burst of light shooting underneath the gate doors. Followed by the sounds of a young man, "please, I can't come in unless you open!"   
Kiera threw open the door herself to see a large soldier clad in the same armor marking the ones Alexius had with him at Redcliffe. Venatori, she thought to herself. Before she could summon anything, the large soldier groaned, dropping his large war hammer to the ground and tumbling down on top of it. Standing behind him a small boy, his face shielded by an over sided hat, two shining daggers dripping with fresh blood in his hands. "I'm Cole. I came to warn you. To help. People are coming to hurt you, but.. you probably already know this," he pointed up into the valley, "the Templars come to kill you."

Cullen rushed forward to stand slightly in front of Kiera and between her and this boy, "Templars!! Is this how the Order responds to our alliance with the Mages?! Attacking blindly?"

Cole shook his head, pointing again stronger now as if he could touch them, "no the red Templars went to the Elder One. Know him? He knows you, you took his Mages!" 

Kiera looked out to where Cole was pointing. Beyond the tree line on a cliff seeing over Haven she saw him. A man in red armor, carrying an enormous sword. He turned to look behind him. A small burst of smoke appeared then it did. A creature that towered over the man by nearly double. He glowed unnaturally as he loomed over the field. She could not make out more than that. Cole spoke in a lowered hushed voice as if the Elder One would hear him, "he's very angry you took his Mages from him."

Kiera could see the mass of soldiers moving towards Haven, "Cullen give me something to work with here!" her mouth ran dry.

"Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster we must control the battle. If we turned our trebuchets to the mountain tops around the marching army we may be able to slow them enough," he drew his sword and turned to the group of Mages, "Mages! You have sanction to engage the them. That is Samson, he will not make it easy. Inquisition, with the Herald, for your lives, for all of us!" He raised his sword to the sky as the small army roared behind him. He grabbed a shield and headed down into the fray. Men were climbing over the fences, pouring into Haven, murdering anyone they came across. 

Kiera pulled forth her staff and began repelling the attackers while soldiers began loading out the trebuchets. She was getting tired they were endless it seemed as wave after wave of armored men clambered up over the walls of Haven. Then she heard the firing of the trebuchets. She watched as the boulders smashed into the mountain sides causing massive snow slides. There was a cheer that rose from the people of Haven. Kiera looked up and smiled weakly at Cullen, he had fought back several of the red Templars and Venatori by himself. But their small victory would not last. A great roar broke the victory. A large dragon flew over the ground and burst the trebuchet a few feet away from Kiera into splinters and fire. Causing her to going sailing to the ground violently. Cullen picked her up to her feet, "everyone to the Chantry! It's the only building that might hold against that beast!" he yelled, sighing heavily looking into her eyes, "at this point just make them work for it." She waved her hand off him, "go help the others!"

The snow covered ground and her thicker armor had blunted the landing. She would be bruised for sure but alright. She raced towards the Chantry doors, stopping to help as many as she could. She could hear someone faintly calling for help, it was coming from her hut! What was left of it. It was ablaze, the roof half caved it. She recognized the voice. It was the servant she had seen every day!! She forced her magic ahead of her and burst the door open. The servant was pinned under a fallen roof beam, the flames licking its dry tinder was making its way down to the poor trapped girl. The large beam lay half across her torso, a few more moments and it may have crushed the life from her well before the flames set about their vile work. She raced forward, focusing on the beam she energized it and pulled it off her, tossing it across the small room, "can you walk!?" she yelled down at her. 

The servant girl, grimaced as she gasped for breath, "I think I can." Kiera bent down throwing the girls arm over her shoulder. She started to walk her out of the hut, she could hear people all around her screaming, running, dying. Kiera knew she needed to hurry. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a few elfroot leaves, "chew on these. It was stave off the pain." The servant quickly nodded. She was able to move quicker now that the pain wasn't a factor. They raced as quickly as they could to the Chantry doors. The sound of steel, fire and screams pounding down on Kiera as she was helpless to save them. 

Cullen held the door wide pushing and pulling people inside, he looked back and saw her. With a quick motion of his hand he sent two soldiers to grab the servant girl from her arms. Cole came into her view, he was assisting Chancellor Roderick into the Chantry as well. Roderick was bleeding heavily.

Cole slammed the large door shuts, "he tried to stop a Templar. The blade went deep, he's going to die." He helps Roderick get to a nearby chair, setting him down as gently as he could.   
Cullen came out from around a pillar, "Herald! Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you may have bought us." his shoulders dropped. As people both wounded and soldiers moved to secure civilians.

"I've seen an Archdemon in the Fade, it looked like that." Cole tilted his head up at Cullen.

Cullen growled, " I don't care what it looks like. Its cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven!" he tried to regain his composure. There were dead and dying all around and the worst was yet to come.

Cole looked up at Kiera his eyes finally meeting hers, pale white orbs, slivered rings of blue the only thing from stopping him from being so ethereal, "the Elder One doesn't care about the village he only wants the Herald."

Kiera stood stiff, like someone had slammed her back against a wall. She swallowed deeply, and stared straight ahead at the wall in front of her, "Then he can have me." She was set to walk out the Chantry doors when his voice broke the moment. 

Cole gently shook his head, "he wants to kill you, no one else matter but he will kill them. Crush them all anyway."

Cullen had stood unable to move for a moment. She couldn't, "there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the largest trebuchet, launch one final volley and cause one last slide. We're dying... not many people get to chose how, we do." he had resolved to go down with them. Bury the whole village and deny them their victory.  
Roderick lifted his face and stared at the door leading to the war room. His face becoming paler by the passing moment, "yes, that will do. He wants to help before he dies." Cold spoke turning to get Cullen and Kiera's attention.

Roderick spoke slowly, each breath tearing pain through his wizen frame, "there is a path, you wouldn't know it. Unless you'd taken the summer pilgrimage as I have. Andraste must have shown me. I don't know if this simple memory can save us all... perhaps... perhaps I was wrong about you."

Kiera nodded, "Cullen," she drew in a breath hoping to calm the horror creeping up her spine, "get the people out of here!"

Cullen nodded, then froze his next words nearly choking him, "yes, but what about you?"

She turned from him slowly, she couldn't look at him. She couldn't bear to see his eyes, have him see the pain and the fear of what she knew she had to do. She hung her head for a moment, "Ir abelas," she mumbled. To linger any longer was impossible. She knew what she had to do. Tears welled up in her eyes, she felt as if the room would crush her if she stood there a moment longer. Before she could run out the doors he grabbed her arm. She didn't turn to face him, she lowered her head as she listened to him, "you'll need to keep its attention till we've reached the tree line. We will send up a signal when all are clear." he didn't want to let go. 

She nodded her back to him. She raced to the door, a few soldiers following her, "they'll load the trebuchet!" he yelled as she ran. He turned back, "Inquisition get Roderick out of here, he will show us a path out, quickly!" he turned one last time to see her leave through the large door, it slamming behind her. Maker please, she has to find a way. Where he a simple soldier he would have raced out the doors with her, content to share in her fate. As the Commander he was needed now more than before. He would have to get them out of there, and pray with every fiber of his being that the Maker would see her through. That he would be able to wash this moment from his mind and replace it was her returning to them, whole and safe. He turned and made his way through the passage.  
She ran out into the larger courtyard area. The lone trebuchet was loaded within a few minutes. She knew she needed more time, she sent the men back inside to the Chantry. They bowed deeply and bolted for the door. She followed and once they were safely inside she melted the lock. It would buy them a few more moments, but she would not be able to follow. The ground was scarred with burn marks, some craters from Mages, and the enemy forces. Buildings that once stood had already been turned to splinters and ash in some places. She breathed in heavy, the smell of burning flesh and tinder, thick smoke enveloping the night air. Hanging heavy and threatening to consume everything. This would be her last stand. She snickered to herself, perhaps they wouldn't burn her alive as she so feared before, she like Andraste before her would willingly go to the pyre. She set about the larger gear of the trebuchet setting it upon the mountain top overhanging Haven. Once she was content with the angle and the calibrations she took a few steps away and let out a loud yell, "If you want me, come and claim me!!" She burst a display of fireworks from her fingers into the smoke filled air. 

The dragon made a pass over her laying fire down, she threw herself just barely out of the way. The fire separating her from trebuchet. It landed a few feet ahead of her, unfurling it's wing, out walked the tall creature she had seen on the battle field. The licking fire showed him for what he was. The monster was tall over 12 feet easily, nearly shoulder height with the large dragon behind him. His face was twisted, possibly human once but no more. Chunks of red lyrium protruded out of his sinew stretched jaw bone. A large scar running down the other side of his twisted face. He wore nothing but a Mage's tattered robe, ripped exposing sinew flesh. His chest once may have held a Mage's breast plate, now a large angular chunk of metal was melted and twisted buried in his sternum. Leather wraps bound around each wrist only made his claw like hands seem larger. Feather adorned pauldrons sat upon his shoulders. A hood half covering his face also seemed melted and one with his flesh. 

He took a few steps forward, standing between her and the trebuchet. He spoke clearly, wickedly, " you, pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken, no more."

Kiera stood firm, her staff had been flung from her hand when the dragon spat its fiery breath, "what are you, why are you doing this?!" it was almost a half plead to the twisted mass of creature before her.

"Mortals beg for truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are.. what I was. Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus," his sinew stretched arm pointed out to her, "you will kneel!" 

Kiera stammered, had to keep him talking, "this doesn't make any sense, let me understand!" 

He shuffled in his spot snickering to himself, "your understanding is not required," he reached into a pouch on his hip pulling forth an orb adorned in swirls and other marks she couldn't make out, "if you gain it, consider yourself blessed. I am here for the Anchor the process of removing it begins now." the orb glowed and spun slowly, floating in the air above his hand. He shifted his weight underneath himself and reached out again with his hand a glow of red energy shooting out towards Kiera. She felt her Marked hand raise and twitch.

It danced and twisted, lifting on its own it began to glow. She tugged as hard as she could with her other arm, trying to hold strong against him. 

"It was your fault this happened," he purred menacingly, "you interrupted a ritual years in the planning and instead of dying you stole it. I do not know how you survived but what marks you as touched, while you flail at the rifts I crafted to assault the very heavens!" He clenched his fist, her whole hand began to pulsate and glow. Throwing her to her knees, " you used the Anchor to undo all my work, the gall!"

She struggled to move. It was as if a large boulder had pinned her hand to the ground. There was no pain coming from whatever he was attempting to do, which she was thankful for. She scanned the skies quickly, nothing yet, "what is this thing meant to do!" she struggled to spit the words at him. Had to keep him talking they needed more time. Her arm was pinned and no matter how hard she thrashed and heaved it was no longer under her control. 

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you the certainty that I would always come for it," he moved forward closing the distance between them. Bending down to her, he reached with his hand snatching her wrist within his massive claw like appendage. Encompassing her entire forearm. He growled lifting her off the ground to meet his eye level her legs kicking a few feet off the ground, "I once breached the fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption, dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused, no more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty." With a terrible power she was not suspecting he hurled her into the trebuchet. Her back slamming hard against its wooden frame. She felt faint, fighting to keep her head out of the dark, swirling mist. She scrambled to her feet best as she could, she was running out of time. And yet there was no sign from the skies.

"The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling," he slowly walked forward, the dragon behind him almost purring in delight, "so be it, I will begin again. Find another way to give this nation the God it requires."

It was then she saw it. A streak of flame shot up from just over the mountain top. He continued on his rant, "and you, I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die."

She started to laugh loudly, "your arrogance blinds you. Did you think I was going to die here? Enjoy your victory!" She turned and violently kicked the lever to the trebuchet letting fly the boulder. As her foot came down she bolted, seeing an exposed mine shaft out the corner of her eye. She could hear the impact of the boulder, she was running out of time. She leapt into the air bracing her hands in front of her face as she smashed through the rotted wooden planks, pain cascading up her left arm. This was going to hurt. She fell through the darkness, tumbling and rolling then nothing. She lay a crumpled heap unconscious at the bottom of the hole as the snow rushed over the opening. 

Cullen heard the sound of the trebuchet launch, turning to watch the avalanche bury Haven. The dragon appeared to scoop something up in its wings and flee the field. Perhaps they were safe now. He had to focus, get them safely away then there would be time. Roderick was fading fast. He laid out a path to some old stone ruins. They found several carts and other items from pilgrimages past along the way. Enough that when they reached the stone structure they would be able to set up a comfortable temporary camp. He assisted his soldiers in setting up tents, an area for wounded, getting fires lit to keep people from freezing through the night. Just keep moving, he ran over and over in his head. Maybe, she could still be... he trailed off as another person needed his attention. If he could find the time to pull himself away he would go out to hunt for her himself. Maker please, hold on.

She felt the cold on her face waking her. She could taste blood in her mouth, and her arm was in agony. She knew she'd broken it, probably on the impact jumping into the shaft. She sat up, spitting the blood from her mouth turning the snow beside her bright red. She tried to take in a breath. Her head spun the sharp pain in her chest, "cracked ribs, just my luck" she groaned to herself. She needed to get moving if she had any chance of finding them, surviving this. She reached into her pouch, everything survived the fall. She thankfully plucked a few elfroot leaves out and tossed them into her mouth, she wanted to take the elfroot potion but didn't dare risk the bone mending wrong. She chewed on the bitter leaves, "this will help dull the pain. If I try to set the arm I may do further harm," she quickly examined the arm several broken places, bone jutted out of the skin in several spot causing her to dry heave. She gathered herself and continued to search herself over, pinched blood vessels and heavy bruising, she needed a healer. 

She rose to her feet carefully. She looked around, a dark mine shaft, no clear markings. Then she spotted it a ways ahead of her. Some Chantry symbols. She saw a small tattered banner gently moving in a breeze. She tore a piece off, fighting hard against the pain she made a make shift sling to help cradle her mangled arm. If I follow the breeze it should lead me out of here. She slowly set to walking out. It felt like forever traipsing through the snow. She prayed for some sign of daylight. She walked on hearing the howling of the wind getting louder. She must be close. Then she saw it. The wind was howling, visibility was barely a few feet in front of her. She wrapped her cowl around her face as best as she could and set off into the snow. There were pieces of caravans, some on fire dotting the landscape a head of her. It was all she had to go on. She stumbled through the snow, it was up to her knees. Making each step a labor. She followed on, as she walked the morning light began to crawl across the sky. She groaned, reaching into her pouch for her water, a little food and some more elfroot. She kept moving. She had to. She trudged through the snow all through the night stopping briefly to eat, catch her breath, drink. Night turned to day and day became night as the sun began to fall. She was exhausted, if she didn't find them soon it was over. Her weary eyes scanned the valley before her. Bits of jagged, dilapidated stone buildings poked out of the white ground like teeth. She took a few steps more forward she saw a small campfire. She could see the embers still glowing. Close they must be close. She stumbled down the small embankment. She could see something glowing ahead of her, could it be possible? Campfires? She started to cry, she fought her tired, beaten body to move forward clutching at a derelict stone wall. He elfroot exhausted and food gone, the last drops from her water skin drank a couple hours back. Maker please, she prayed. She tried to cry out but nothing escaped her throat. It was then she heard it, boots in the snow. Barely aware she looked up, Cullen? She fell into the snow, his fear struck eyes the last thing she saw. 

Cullen shoved Cassandra and a couple soldiers out of his way as he race forward wading through the nearly hip deep snow where he had seen her fall. Maker, please, he mumbled to himself. Cassandra let out a gasp, "Maker, it's the Herald!!" She was warm, that spell, he thought, as he bent down to gently cradle her to his chest. Her lips where cracked and parched, blood stained her chin and the front of her shirt. She let out a soft moan as he scoped her up into his arms, "I have you Kiera," he whispered in her ear. He felt her relax, "I need a healer!!" he roared, like a wounded lion, running as quickly as he could through the snow back towards their camp. 

He was met around the stone wall by Mother Gisele and a Mage, "Please child, leave her with us." Mother Gisele pointed towards a cot. He refused to hand her to anyone, he marched over himself and laid her gentle as a newborn babe onto the cot. He lingered as long as he dared, stepping only a few small paces back enabling the healer to his craft. Mother Gisele lightly touched his arm, "please let the healer do his work. Rest child, she is once again with us." 

He didn't want to leave, "inform me if there is anything I can do. Thank you Mother Gisele." He turned. He needed to sit down somewhere but he felt his head spin. He hadn't slept since they left Haven, spent half the night searching the small area around the camp not wanting to venture too far less he miss her. His stomach knotted, he wanted to vomit, his hands started to sweat and shake as he felt his mouth run dry. He walked quickly around the corner to where his temporary tent had been set up. He pulled the small box from underneath his bed. It was a small box no more than 8 inches wide by 5 inches long. It was given to him from a Templar, "sir, your lyrium philter!" the man said handing him the small box. He opened it slowly, staring at the little instruments. The cravings came hard at him. He felt his hand shaking violently reach out for the little vial inside. A voice came from outside, "Command Cullen we have a progress report on the Herald!" It shook him out of it, he slammed the lid close and tossed it across the tent. He stood up wiping his hands down his face. He hadn't had lyrium in months. The cravings tonight had been there worse. He collected himself and opened the tent flap stepping into the cold night air. He nodded to the messenger and headed over to the cot where he placed her. 

"She lives Commander, she had several fractured ribs, a severely broken arm, split lip and several small abrasions and bruises. I've reset the bones, wrapped the arm, she will mend well. She should not have any scars sir. She sleeps for now, if you wish to see her you may. She will be able to move within the day," the healers wiped his hands with a damp rag. 

Cullen slowly, softly moved around to sit beside her. She was sleeping, peacefully. He watched as her chest gently rose and fell with each unlabored breath. She looked so peaceful, so serene laying there. What horrors had she endured to get here? He couldn't help but shutter slightly. He berated himself, he should have travelled further and looked harder for her. He touched her arm softly, running his hand down till he reached hers. He coiled her hand into his, knelt down beside her bed and softly started to pray. As he started reciting he felt her squeeze his hand. He stopped, looking up from his prayer, "Kiera?" barely a whisper on his lips. 

"Cullen..." she uttered ever so softly, he wasn't even sure she had said it. 

"You're safe Kiera. A healer has tended to you, we are safe thanks to you." he was frozen in place for a moment he dared not breath less he miss her words.

"Are you alright?" her voice growing slightly stronger. As she fought to look at him. Despite her own wounds and hardships she wanted to know he was alright, that he hadn't come to any harm.  
He chuckled, she was still worried about him after all she had been through that was first thing on her mind, "only a few minor scratches, nothing more. I am more concerned about you, Kiera." he hadn't let go of her hand, and had begun to slowly run his thumb over her knuckles. 

"I'll be up making a royal ass of myself soon enough, have no worries," she joked, "but perhaps a little more sleep first....." she fell fast asleep as her last word trailed off.

He smiled to himself, brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. He stood up needed to do something. Needed to take his mind off the horrors she had witnessed, the loss of Haven and the trauma of his lyrium cravings. He made his way over to the where Cassandra had set up a small command post. Between him, Josephine, Cassandra and Leliana surely they would be able to find some way of getting them all back on the path. If there was one to follow. He slightly groaned to himself, this would not be easy, however they managed to get this going. Kiera was safe for the moment and resting, at least there was some peace in that knowledge. For a moment he paused and looked back, seeing Mother Gisele come to sit beside her sleeping frame. He breathed a small sigh, how he wished he could stay by her, but at least she wasn't alone. For now there was work to do.


	8. The Dawn Will Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SHORT chapter. Sorry just really didn't want much more to this than there was. So hopefully you enjoy this to level out the heaviness of the last chapter. Thanks!

They argued long into the night. Bantering back and forth. 

"Who put you in charge! Without a consensus we have nothing!" Cullen threw his hands up in the air. Josephine tried pitifully to calm him down, "please without the infrastructure of the Inquisition we are hobbled"

Cullen spun around on his heels, "That can't come from nowhere!" 

Leliana jumped down his throat, "that's not what she meant!"

Kiera could hear it, she was finally strong enough to bring herself to a half sit. Leaning on her right arm her left bound in bandages. Mother Gisele sitting in silent vigil over her, "shh you need your rest," she gently placed her hand on Kiera's arm.

Weakly she responded, "they've been at it for hours." Leaning forward till she was sitting up on the cot.

"They have that luxury thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt we turn to blame. In fighting may threaten as much as this Elder One."

Kiera turned to Mother Gisele, "Corypheus... do we know where his troops and him are?"

Mother Gisele's face fell, "we don't yet quite know where we are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he commands he has not followed. That or you are believed, dead. I do not claim to know the mind of that creature. Only his affect on us." she brought her face to watch the group fighting before them.

Kiera attempted to steady herself, "if they're arguing about what we're doing next I need to be there," as she went to stand Mother Gisele spoke up, "another heated voice won't help. Even yours. Perhaps especially yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defenders stand and.. fall and now we have seen her.. return. The more the enemy is beyond us the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to except no? What we have been called to endure, what we must come to perhaps, believe."

Kiera put her head down, "Mother Gisele I just don't see how any of this matters. Corypheus is our most dangerous threat, nothing else should matter." Kiera finally rose and made her way half stumbling out of the tent. The pain in her body was great, each step causing her breath the hitch and her head to swell. She didn't want to admit she needed rest, she needed to be in that cot. She saw a problem and she knew she could do something, she wasn't content to lay down and watch others fumble aimlessly. She stopped a moment, leaning on the large beam support of the tent, fighting the pain and the feeling of helplessness.

The others had stopped their arguing and had walked away from each other. They were split, divided, they had fallen. Mother Gisele steeled herself, hands folded in front of her. She raised from her seat, head low and began to sing, growing louder as she walked. People lifted their exhausted faces slowly joining in. 

Shadows fall and hope has fled, steel your heart the dawn will come.  
The night is long and the path is dark.   
Look to the sky for one day soon ,the dawn will come.  
The shepherd's lost and his home is far.  
Keep to the stars the dawn will come.  
The night is long and the path is dark.  
Look to the sky for one day soon, the dawn will come.

Bare your blade and raise it high.  
Stand your ground the dawn will come.  
The night is long and the path is dark.  
Look to the sky for one day soon, the dawn will come.

As the song came to an end, Kiera was mystified to see the entire camp had joined in, and were now either kneeling before her or standing fist clenched to their chests heads bowed before her.   
Mother Gisele had came to stand beside her, "an army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause,' she smiled faintly at Kiera and strode forward, disappearing into the gathered crowd. 

Solas had been watching intently, once he noticed Mother Gisele leave he carefully caught Kiera's attention, "a word?" he spoke softly. 

She nodded to him, reached into her pouch and fumbled finding a lone elfroot leaf that escaped her earlier digging. She quickly placed it in her mouth and began chewing as she followed him to a small quiet space away from the camp. She ached even with the assistance from the elfroot leaf, she pushed past the pain in her body, others needed her and perhaps Solas had a solution. He so rarely talked to her, it was clear he had important information. He led her a short ways away from the camp. A large torch buried into the packed snow. He gracefully walked towards the torch and with a flick of his wrist lit it. The fire glowing a pale blue, "The humans have not raised one of our people since ages beyond counting. Their faith is hard won, lethallin, worthy of pride. Save one detail," he took a sharp breath in gazing intently upon the flame as it lapped at the edges of the torch, " the threat this Elder One wields. The orb he carried, it is ours. He used the orb to open the Breach, unlocking it's power must have caused the explosion that happened at the Conclave. We must discover how he survived and we must prepare for what will happen when they know the orb was from our people."

Kiera stood firm for a moment, talking in the concept such raw power was from her long lost people, "alright, what was it and how did you know about it?" she took a step closer to the flame gently warming her hand, the bandage on her left arm covering her fingers.

"Such things were foci said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to certain members of our pantheon. All that remains are vague references in ruins. Faint visions of memories in the Fade, echoes of a dead empire," his brow furrowed as he clenched his hands behind his back, "but however he came to it, the orb is elven. With it, he threatens the heart of human faith."

Kiera could see where this was leading. The constant fear mongering of human's verses elves wasn't unknown to her. The Keeper had spent countless long nights explaining the dangers of uneducated humans. Ones who simply at the sight of her pointed ears, could lash out in a terrible rage and seek to end her life, "I will do my best to stem the tides of doubt, though I have little faith that in the end our people may yet be blamed for this in some instance," she shook her head sadly. 

He nodded sullenly to himself, "perhaps you are correct, perhaps it will not be so. It is unfortunate that we must be above suspicion to be seen as valuable allies. Either way their faith in you is shaping this moment, and it will need room for that growth to continue. By attacking the Inquisition he has changed them, changed you. Scout to the north, be their guide," he waved his hand over the fire. It shifted, shaping itself. It twisted to form an image. A sprawling castle like structure with formidable walls, an expansive bridge dug deep into a mountain top, "there is a place that waits for someone to hold it. A place worthy of the Inquisition to recover and grow. Skyhold." 

Kiera watched intently as the swirling fire burst before her. She smiled widely at Solas. He was right, they had been changed, crippled, but they would not remain so. They needed a voice of reason, strong, singing out in the night. As Mother Gisele sang, they needed the dawn. She would be that dawn, she would put an end to Corypheus. She embraced Solas on that warmly, "thank you, Solas. I will not let the dark future I witnessed come. You have my word!" The pain stung deep in her core but it felt good to huge the man, a familiar hug she couldn't place.

He simply smiled to her and nodded. Without saying a word he snuffed out the fire and led her back to camp. Before they were within viewing distance he left her to reenter on her own. She stood tall, the pain was at times sharp and throbbing but she knew what she had to do. She would endure and she would champion these people, her people. She had saved them once, she would not see a small victory for nothing. She marched up to the center fire pit where Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine were sitting in silence. They had stopped arguing before Mother Gisele broke the silence and now they just sat. Like children lost in a storm. Kiera stepped into the light of the fire, "I know where we must go. Come morning, I will lead us to a new home." she said nothing more. Turning and leaving to lay down for the night. Each of them turned to the other, lost for words they resigned to the same ideal. Comforting a few along the way they set themselves to bed.


	9. Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long, ha warned you. Also some withdrawal, minor fluff lil scuffle fight. Enjoy!

With the dawns light she was up, the pain was ever present a not so subtle reminder of what she had endured worse yet she felt exhausted. The night sleep barely restoring her energy, but they must leave this place, must reach Skyhold she echoed to herself. Chewing on a few elfroot leaves someone had brought for her she set about her own preparations. She sent messengers down the camp to get people packing and ready. She even co-ordinated with two of Leliana's fastest agents to move with her, taking a single message bird with them. She set out immediately, giving no time for anyone to speak with her. There would be time when her people were safe. She pushed on traversing over the fresh powder and unmarked terrain of the Frost Back Basin. It was some time before she saw it, bringing herself high onto a mountain ridge. The sun had crested to the top of the sky. It shone its ray upon Skyhold, a bastion of promise, a dream come to life. She would call this home and from here she would put an end to Corypheus and his plans to destroy all she knew, all she loved all she ever dared hope for. 

She turned to the scout trailing behind her, "send word to travel due North, the full group of people should make it before night fall. Once your missive is off, make way to Skyhold. I want a report on its current state within the hour." She turned and headed back down the hill, laying her own trackers to guide them through the mountain and rocky terrain. Torn bits of cloth wrapped around sticks, and larger stones etched with her small blade pointing onwards along the pathway. She would get them home by nightfall. They would be safe.

She was half way to camp when she saw them. Cullen leading the people along the path laid out by the scout's missive. She stood tall her one foot atop a large rock imbedded in the earth. Her hair flowed around her, she had skipped her normal braid. She had no time for her own personal care. Not while others' where in danger. She called out, "keep moving, you aren't far now. Skyhold awaits us. You will be safe!" 

She hopped down the rock rushing forward to help as many as her arms could, to make it to Skyhold. She fought past her pain, past her fatigue as she saw those around her wounded and terrified desperately needing her to take them to safety. It was nightfall when they all arrived. Skyhold was indeed in dire need of some repair but for the night it would bring them safety, comfort and most importantly a place to rebuild. Stronger, bigger and wiser for all they had been through. The scouts she had sent ahead, had prepared several fires and some tents to get the people in quickly. Larger pots of stew were bubbling away over a few of them. The warm inviting smell brought great comfort to all who arrived. Skyhold itself held and almost eerie sense of serenity and calmness. For being a top a mountainous ridge in the depths of winter it was uncharacteristically warm, inviting even.

Kiera immediately set to work as she received the long list of repairs needing to be arranged on the keep, as well as a full lay out of the building. It was a massive walled in miniature village. A large building, probably at one time a tavern for the weary and the tired soldiers and patrons of the main keep. A large stable, in semi disrepair, with a large well nearby. The well water, she was informed was pure and ready to drink. The main entrance to the keep held the stables, well, and a small area which the scouts had set up as a temporary infirmary. A large stone staircase led to the next level which contained the tavern building, several doors to various places, mostly blocked by debris. She would have them cleared out to investigate what uses they could hold. There was a small building behind the tavern half decayed, it may prove useful in time, she reasoned. Coming around another stone stairway led up to a small platform, then again continuing up to the large main keep. Again massive amounts of debris blocked doorways and made further exploration difficult. Upon entering the large, heavy, aged wooden doors it led to a massive hall. The hall had several doors, only one able to be explored. The hall ended with a large set of stained glass windows overlooking what appeared to be, once a throne. The only door accessible was the one to the right of the throne. This lead to a large section underneath the keep. The scout referred to it as the Undercroft. 

It would be a huge undertaking but they had the people. It was only a matter of setting to work. She located Josephine within the crowd, "Josephine! When you can we need letters out. We're going to need stable merchants coming in, supplies for building and repairs, masons, and to re-secure our basic provisions. The Inquisition lives and people need to know. I trust you can see to these things," she smiled warmly. She knew the work would keep her busy, help her through this tough time. She gently reached out and squeezed Josephine's shoulder giving her a reassuring nod and smile.

"Yes, of course the Inquisition must reestablish ourselves. You are right. Thank you, it will be done!" Josephine found a small corner for herself out of the way and began writing feverishly. Kiera turned to a group of Mages standing about, "you lot! We need your help. There are wounded, there are holes and there is need for your magic. Take heed not to tire yourself, stand again with us as allies and be rewarded and satisfied in the good you do. More will come to you with each person you help," they looked at her nodding to each other and set off to work. 

This assortment of rushing to and fro, securing repairs, healing and teaching carried on for a week. She made little time for anything else and there wasn't a man or woman capable sitting still. It had been a week since she had spoken to Cullen. Before Haven fell, the day the Breach was sealed. She felt terrible for ignoring him but both had been so busy securing Skyhold they barely had time to breath themselves. She looked across the entire courtyard and saw him standing with Leliana, Cassandra, and Josephine. She had passed by him many times in the last week but today she found time. Finally a little time to breath. She smiled to herself, looking at the work that had taken place. That was when she noticed Cassandra waving her arm to get Kiera's attention. She nodded and walked over. As she approached her, the rest casually turned and walked off as if they had finished some small meeting. 

"People are arriving daily from every settlement in the region. It seems Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage," Cassandra locked her hands behind her back, nodding her head for Kiera to follow her as she headed toward the courtyard stairs, "if word has reached these people then it has most definitely reached the Elder One. We have the walls and the numbers to put up a fight here but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you stand before Corypheus," she turned stopping at the first tier to look at Kiera, "what drew him to you."

Kiera looked at her glowing hand, "he came for his, and now since he can't have it. He wants me dead." she felt a bitter rage in her throat. So many had fought and died for nothing she felt the guilt of those loses personally each night when she closed her eyes, "that's it!"

Cassandra drew in a small breath and gazed at her softly, "the Anchor has power, but that is not why you are still standing here," again Cassandra turned to walk up the next set of stairs to the small landing overlooking the courtyard of Skyhold, "your decisions helped heal the sky. Your determination led us out of Haven. You are the creature's rival because of what you did and we know it. All of us," they reached the landing and as they took the last step Kiera noticed her. Leliana was standing her head slightly bowed holding an ornate sword. Cassandra carried on, "the Inquisition needs a leader. The one who has already been leading it."

Kiera heard it, a crowd had begun to gather beneath them. She could see over the edge of the landing and down into the infirmary area and Skyhold's main gate. They were looking up at her, their eyes all a glow, a wash of warmth and hope restored from only a week past when a sense of impending doom and destruction lay waste to their lives. She could see Cullen and Josephine among the crowd looking up. Cassandra in almost a half whisper said, "you!" 

Kiera's eyes widened, she stammered, "you're offering this to an elf... and a mage... an elf mage?! Are you quite sure you know what you are doing?" she was shocked, surely this was not the wisest plan they could come up with. It was bad enough she was the Herald of Andraste, if they were going to possibly burn her alive for that, what could possibly come of this?

Cassandra staying stoic as always, unbending, "normally I would be terrified handing this power to anyone, but I believe this is the only way. They will follow you. Being an elf only shows them how far you have risen only by Andraste's hand in today's time would this be possible. What this means to you, how you will lead us that is for you alone to determine." she waved her hand to the sword held lighting and aloft in Leliana's hands.

Kiera stood tall as she could, looking down at the sword. She nodded if only to herself and gingerly reached forward with her right hand. She gripped the hilt firmly in her hand, it was made of dawnstone. Polished to a shine only a mirror could compare. The hilt twisted with twin dragons entangling the blade guards. She lifted it carefully from Leliana's hands the pain in her body stinging only slightly, shocked at the lightness of the blade. A reminder of how she came to earn this title, "I will lead us against Corypheus, and I will be an ambassador. I'm an elf and a mage standing for Thedas. The Inquisition will stand for all."

Cassandra yelled out over the edge, "have our people been told?" 

Josephine yelled back, "they have and soon the world!" 

Cassandra continued, "Commander, will they follow!?"

Cullen yelled back, "Inquisition will you follow?" the people roared their approval, " Will you fight?" once again the sound seemed to grow even louder, " Will we triumph?" the sound was nearly deafening, he drew his sword raising it high to finish his speech pointing towards Kiera, "You're leader, you're Herald, you're Inquisitor!" He looked up at her, she was beautiful in the sun's rays and his heart leapt in his chest to see her. He swelled with a pride at how she handled the shock and the honor of being labeled the Inquisitor. Even if it meant he would be forced to tell her, to let her know what he had endured, the lie he has spoken to her in her quarters only a couple weeks ago.

Kiera raised the sword high to the joy and cheers of those below. The crowd cheered and seemed to carry on as Cassandra gently guided her towards the main keep, Leliana taking the sword back once they entered the hall. Cullen and Josephine made their way to join them as Leliana opened the massive doors. 

Cullen looked around, "so this is where it begins." They slowly made their way into the dimly lit mess. Over turned chairs, broken wooden boards and debris littered the floor. Sun light poured in through the stain glass windows. Leliana moved beside Kiera, "No it began in the courtyard. This is where promises are made into action."

"But what do we do, we know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark," Josephine gently scratched her head looking around making notes for reconstruction.

Kiera looked around her, it was as if she was walking into a dream, "could he strike us here? I will not have a repeat of Haven," it was the first time she looked at Cullen this close in a few days. He was her Commander now, it hadn't quite sunk in yet. Though she had hoped those words had not hurt him.

He nodded to her, "Skyhold more than has the bones to withstand an attack. After what you did with a single trebuchet, I'm betting a direct attack is out for him." He knew she hadn't meant those words to slight him, she spoke out of concern for their situation. It made him glad she was aware and thinking of their safety first.

Leliana was quick to continue the conversation, "we do have one advantage over him. We know what he intends to do next. The dark future, the death of Empress Celene,"

Josephine cut in, "imagine the chaos that it would cause! With his army.."

Cullen jumped in, "which he is growing, a massive force of demons you said. He could conquer all of southern Thedas, God or no."

Leliana shrugged her shoulders, "I'd feel better knowing what we were dealing with."

They all stood for a brief moment when another voice added themselves to the small meeting, "I happen to know someone who can help with that. Everyone acting all inspirational helped jog my memory. So I've written a few letters, to an old friend." Varric only entered the hall far enough for them to hear him, it seemed he was intent upon exiting the hall quickly, "She's crossed paths with Corypheus before. It would be best you meet with her privately, Inquisitor. Meet us on the battlement, trust me this is complicated," he shrugged his shoulders. bowing low and walking quickly out.  
The rest turned to Kiera, she nodded, "keep me informed of the repairs to Skyhold. Be sure to secure proper accommodations for yourselves. I will not have any of you sleeping in a tent this evening. We have the space and resources. If you all wouldn't mind I have some business to take care of. I plan on meeting with you all in the new war room soon. Thank you!" She bowed to them gently and made her way out the front hall doors.

Her first bit of business was to speak to this friend of Varric's. She headed down the stairway and to the first landing. She turned and walked across the yard making her way to a large stone stairway, that wrapped along the walls of Skyhold. She counted as she walked up the stairs, thirty five steps then a small landing and another thirty five steps and another small landing, finally twenty steps and she reached the battlements. She walked around through an old guard tower and finally saw Varric. He was leaning over the edge overlooking Skyhold. She made her way to him, coming to stand a few steps behind him, "so Varric, who is this friend you speak of that I have to walk half the ramparts to meet?"

Varric slowly lifted, turning to face her giving a soft chuckle at her comment. That was when Kiera heard the steps coming up behind them, "Inquisitor, meet Hawke. The Champion of Kirkwall."  
Hawke softly spoke, "though I don't use that title much anymore, Varric." She was quite the sight to behold. Even in Kiera's small clan the tales of the Champion of Kirkwall had reached them. She had been there when it all started. The epicenter of the Mage and Templar rebellion. Barely escaping the terrible Blight in Fereldan only to be tossed into the flaming embroiled conflict in Kirkwall. She was a tall woman, with coal black hair, icy blue eyes and a large swipe of red ran across the bridge of her delicate nose. It was hard to believe this lean woman, with her delicate features was the Champion.

Varric smiled widely at her, "Hawke, this is the Inquisitor. I figured you two should meet seeing as you've had experience with this Corypheus. You and I did fight him, after all." he finished and calmly stepped aside so they could talk.

Hawke sauntered over to the battlement edge peering down into Skyhold's camp and leaned over the cold stone rampart, "Impressive view. Reminds me of my home in Kirkwall. I had a balcony overlooked the whole city. I loved it at first. But... after a while, all I could see were the people out there depending on me," she let out a soft sigh.

Kiera walked forward, folding her arms across her chest, "you've heard about Haven?" she looked forward down into the camp herself, she felt what Hawke had said would perhaps rang very true for her one day, "that's why we're here now, which is why I have battlements instead of balconies," she paused for a moment hoping her tone had not been as harsh as she thought. Hawke nodded to her and she continued, "Varric said you'd fought Corypheus before?"

Hawke slowly rose up and turned to face Kiera, "fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them."

Varric walked back over, intent on the conversation unfolding, "Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds. Turned them against each other."

Hawke began to think, "perhaps he will or is controlling them again. I have not seen a Grey Warden in.... I dare not say how long."

Kiera dropped her arms, "if this is possible. We'll need more information and a way to help them if it is so."

Hawke smiled at her, "I've got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about possible corruption within their ranks. Since then, I have heard nothing," her shoulders drooped.

Varric's cheery smile faded, "Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in their ranks. Can you reach your friend?" he stood lacing and unlacing his fingers together nervously.

"Yes, he told me he would be hiding near an old smuggler's cave out near Crestwood." Hawke nodded following Varric's line of thought. Before Kiera could thank her Hawke raised a hand, "I'm doing this as much for myself as I am you. Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I'd killed him before. This time, I'll make sure of it," she paused a flush of red rose to her face, "and I didn't just think I killed him. When the fight was done, he was dead on the ground! Maybe his tie to the Blight somehow brought him back or maybe, it's Old Tevinter magic.. but he was dead, I swear it!" she flung her hands in the air, then stopped, shook her head and looking at Kiera, "I'm going to head to Crestwood shortly. Once I get word I'll send your people a message. Together, maybe we can sort this out. Thank you, Inquisitor," arms now folded stoically over her chest, Hawke nodded and marched off. 

Varric smiled and nodded as he chased after Hawke, leaving Kiera standing at the battlements. Her brief moment of silence interrupted by a messenger, "Inquisitor, I have status updates on Skyhold, a message from Commander Cullen and Sister Leliana!" 

Kiera nodded, excepting the small stack of papers. Leliana wanted to meet her in the keep hall to inform her of her quarters. Commander Cullen requested a meeting in the tower overlooking the bridge, apparently it was now his office. Finally the improvements to Skyhold were coming along nicely. Several unreachable rooms had been cleared making way for a library, a large nesting coop for the message carrying birds, the old Tavern was partially restored, and they had access to the stables. She smiled warmly to herself. Things at least here were running smoothly. She turned and walked along the battlements to the large tower overlooking the bridge expanse into Skyhold. It was quite the view.

She knocked on the heavy wooden door, and slowly entered. The inside was rather large. Larger than she expected. A red rug with gold trimming lay on the floor leading up to a large antique desk. Two book cases were set firmly against the wall to the left of the desk. To the right several sacks of Maker knew what lay on the ground, a training dummy on its stand set in the middle of it. Papers and scrolls where strewn about the room and the desk's top was barely visible underneath them. A ladder to her immediate left as she entered threw her for a second, "where might this go?" she mused to herself. Half tempted to climb it, but she had seen him. Cullen was behind his desk, his hands pressed firm upon it, shoulders width apart. He was set looking down at a small box. The box was opened but she couldn't see what was inside. She slowly made her way inside the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Cullen's voice shook as he spoke, he looked as if he hadn't slept in the entire week they had been at Skyhold, "as leader of the Inquisitor, you.." he exhaled deeply, righting himself up. He leaned heavily on his swords hilt at his waist, " there is something I must tell you." His head was cloudy, mouth dry and throat parched. He had been working nearly non-stop for the last week sleeping for no more than a couple hours at any given chance. The lyrium cravings had been intense since that night escaping Haven and he had spent the last couple days sealed away in his tower devoted to paper work and organizing troops. Between the chaos he would drown out the lyrium song with alcohol, several bottles lay empty at his feet under his desk and he worried if she got closer to him she would surely smell it upon his breath.

She looked upon him, his face a wash with conflict. He looked as if the very words he was about to speak might shatter the room they stood in, "Cullen," she was soft as she spoke, "whatever it is I'm here to listen." Maker what could be so horrible that he is all pence, she wondered as she searched his weary face for some answer.

He seemed to be able to breathe now her voice reached into him and tamed his torn soul, "right.... thank you," his voice was light as if the wind might steal them at any second. He leaned back over his desk, peering at the little box its call a toxic pull, "lyrium grants Templars our abilities. But it controls us as well. Those cut off suffer... some go mad. Others die. We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the Mages and Templars here.. but I...." his voice trailed, " I no longer take it." 

Immediately she knew, she wanted to slap him, shake him. Why hadn't he told her sooner! "When?" her voice was harsh, bleeding the hurt through her gritted teeth. She had nearly shouted placing her hands firmly on her hips to steady herself.

He didn't look up, as if his gaze was fixed upon the small box, "I stopped when I joined the Inquisition. It's been a few months or so now." 

Kiera threw her hands up in the, "Cullen! If this can kill you..." she felt at a loss, what was going on?

He remained leaned over his desk, "I hasn't yet. After what happened in Kirkwall... I, I couldn't.. I will not be bound to the Order or that life any longer. Whatever the suffering, I accept it," he righted himself again leaning lightly on his sword's hilt once more, "but I would not put the Inquisition at risk. I've asked Cassandra to... watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved from duty." He was staring into her eyes now. He could tell his words were stinging her. Not his attempt to rid himself of lyrium but she had felt as if he didn't trust her, he could see it in her eyes. He had lied in Haven, saying he was fine and now he was coming clean, baring a vulnerable part of himself. All while feeling his body tearing itself apart inside. He only truly hoped she couldn't see how he was suffering right now, the pain near blinding and how cloudy his mind felt. The little box somehow anchoring him to this moment, her voice keeping him from delving into the lyrium's call.

Kiera stood for a moment, things made sense. Those mornings where he was tired looking. The day before she left to the Hinterlands and he was in her hut looking sickly. Withdrawal symptoms. She wanted to yell at him, wanted to shame him for hiding it from her, but she understood. This wasn't about her, or them or whatever. This was a personal burden deeper than the little box in front of him. "Have my potions helped you?" she asked lowering her hands from her waist, easing her shoulders and gently folding her hands in her lap.

He smiled weakly back at her, "yes they were helpful to relieve the pain." He watched her intently, waiting for her to scream at him, tell him he was insane. That he put the entire mission at risk, hit him, something he deserved no less from her. No less for how horrible he failed them all. 

She breathed in deeply, calming herself best she could, "Cullen, thank you for telling me. I respect what you are doing." She half wanted to hold him, take the pain away, ease his burden, but in the same breath she wanted to slap him across the face. Where she a younger girl she may have punched that perfect jaw.

He was shocked, "thank you... the Inquisitions army must always take priority. Should anything happen.." he rubbed his face in his hand as if he was trying to break his fixation on the box, "I will defer to Cassandra's judgment." 

Kiera nodded, "Cullen.. I am here for you if you need me. The potions I was making, I can make more. You have my full support, Cullen, you are not alone," she made her way around the desk to his side. She noticed the little box was open. She could see the image of a Templar in full armor standing steady with a sword firmly within their hands. Tiny instruments, she couldn't understand what for or how they worked except one. A shot glass stained with a glowing blue substance. He hadn't looked up to see her come around, she reached out and gently shut the lid to the box, "staring at this won't help you. You look like you could use some fresh air. Perhaps walk with me along the battlements?" 

Cullen seemed to snap out of his fog when the lid closed. He hadn't realized she had come around the desk. He caught himself blinking rapidly, trying to shake off the lyrium craving haze. Perhaps she was right a small walk wouldn't hurt, maybe it would even clear his mind, "a walk? Perhaps later? I have a desk full of paperwork to sort out and my head is rather foggy right now," he wanted to, Maker did he want to but the work had piled up and he didn't want their time together to be overshadowed by this recent event, "if you come back later or aren't busy I would love to." he smiled at her faintly. The throbbing between his eyes caused his vision to blur slightly.

She knew he was right, she was simply worried. She smiled at him, pausing for a moment she grabbed the small box, opened a drawer in his desk and placed it inside, "there now I feel a bit more comfortable to leave," she reached into her pouch, she had taken to wearing her medical pouch at all times since arriving to tend to those she could. She pulled out three little bottles of her green elfroot potion, "take these. I have already given a written recipe to the Skyhold alchemist and healers. If you can't find me or are in need they will have some prepared. Just say I sent you and they will ask nothing of you. I will tell them nothing of this if you wish privacy." 

He looked down at the little bottles, his throat clenched up tight. After everything she still wanted to help, still took the time to care. If he was lucky this revelation wouldn't harm his chances with her, "thank you, Kiera," he felt relieved to have gotten this over with, "How are you holding up? We haven't had a chance to speak since before Haven, with all the work around Skyhold. Guard rotations have been established and work is well underway to restore this place. We set up the best we could at Haven but we could never prepare for that Archdemon or whatever it was. If Corypheus strikes again I want to be ready," he rubbed his neck hard, "most of our people made it out, and moral seems to have increased since you excepted the role of Inquisitor."

She laughed faintly and smiled, "Inquisitor Lavellan, has an odd ring to it doesn't it?" she mindlessly played with the clasp on her pouch, the Inquisitor. First their prophet and now this accolade. It seemed strange and yet familiar. All those years training to be Keeper and here she had become the Keeper of this odd group. 

He looked at her without flinching, "not at all," he saw her smirk, "we needed a leader and you have more than proven yourself worthy." Although perhaps things would have been easier if she wasn't. Her title, her new position would make things difficult, maybe even impossible. He didn't allow the thought to linger.

She took a step back looking at his bookcase for a second then back to him, "our escape was close. I'm glad you.." she stammered slightly, "so many made it out safely." she was blushing slightly. Even though the news of his addiction and his drive to come clean upset her. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like if he wasn't a part of it, a part of this. 

His face saddened for a moment as he looked into her soft eyes, "as am I." he looked down, blaming himself for the failure, for not having been able to do more. For her trials in the cold mountains that night.

Kiera felt awkward, perhaps she had said too much. The silence was stabbing at her, before it became overwhelming she made the decision to leave. She turned to go, as her body came round she felt a hand upon her arm, Cullen gently spun her around, "you stayed behind... you could have.." his voice was straining to get the words out, his throat wanted to close around them, keep them inside. He forced them out his voice gentle and soft as he released his hold on her arm, "I will not allow the events of Haven to happen again. You have my word," he clenched his fist down at his side.   
She nodded, "I'll let you get back to work Cullen. I'll stop in later." she smiled to him as he nodded to her. She turned slowly and walked back out the door, heading down the stairs towards the keep. Leliana wanted to meet her in the main hall. She had barely reached the foot of the stairway leading to the guard towers when she heard fighting. Loud yelling coming from the tavern. She knew those voices. She made a mad dash racing forward and slamming through the door. The tavern was empty except for two people. Cassandra was attempting to grab Varric. She threw a punch at what would have been his face if he were of human size. He quickly ducked under, his little feet moving quickly around a table. He positioned himself behind it hoping to use it as a barrier between him and her rage. 

"You knew! You knew where the Champion was the entire time, you lying little shit!" she screamed throwing a mug at his head.

He quickly ducked the mug, "you kidnapped me! You interrogated me! What did you expect?!" he braced himself on the table ready to move and dodge at any given time. 

Kiera slammed her foot down on the beer soaked wooden boards, "ENOUGH!"

Cassandra growled back at her, "you're taking his side?!" pointing disgustedly at Varric.

Kiera had walked to place herself between the two standing in front of the table, she bellowed, "I said ENOUGH!"

Cassandra's face was twisted in rage as she turned to face Kiera, "We needed someone to lead this Inquisition. First, Leliana and I searched for the Hero of Fereldan, but she had vanished. Then we looked for Hawke, but she was gone too. We thought it all connected but no," she looked at Varric snarling each syllable, "it was just you. You kept her from us!"

Varric snorted back, "the Inquisition HAS a leader," as he threw his arms up towards Kiera.

Cassandra was un-phased, "Hawke would have been at the Conclave! If anyone could have save Most Holy..." her voice was full of bitterness.

Kiera looked at Cassandra, shaking her head, "Varric isn't responsible for what happened at the Conclave!" her arms spread to encompass the space between the two.

Varric threw his hands up in the air agreeing with Kiera, "I was just trying to protect my friend!"

Cassandra looked down for a moment shaking her head, then when she looked up her face had returned to her usual stoic, straight faced nature, "Varric is a liar, Inquisitor. A snake. Even after the Conclave, when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept her secret," she had come to stand beside Kiera her arms gently clasped behind her back.

Varric seemed to gasp slightly at her change of demeanor, "She's with us now! We're on the same side!"

Cassandra's face twisted up again as she tossed her hands up in disgust at his, "We all know who's side you're really on Varric. It will never be the Inquisition's."

Kiera finally had seen and heard enough. She let out a small sigh and turned towards the warring pair, "Attacking him now won't help us, Cassandra," she turned and point at Varric before he could get another word out, "and you better not be keeping anything from us."

Varric grunted and crossed his small arms across his broad chest, while Cassandra had turned her back and leaned over a table. Kiera thought she heard her sigh, "I must not think of what could have been. We have so much at stake. Go Varric.. just.. go." She didn't turn, didn't even seem to move as she spoke.

Varric looked at Kiera, shaking his head and made his way slowly to the door. Just before he left, he spoke in as soft a voice as a dwarf could produce, "you know what I think? Had Hawke been at the Temple, she's be dead too. You people have done enough to her!" He turned back and walked out the door, it swung shut behind him.

Cassandra waited to hear the door shut and in a soft, defeated voice, "I... believed him. He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it. If I'd just explained what was at stake.... if I'd just made him understand..." she turned to her right and took a seat in the chair pulled away from the table, "but I didn't, did I? I didn't explain why we needed Hawke," she leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees, "I am such a fool."

Kiera walked over and crouched down to be kneeling at Cassandra's eye level, right in front of her, "What if you hadn't believed him, tracked Hawke down?"

Cassandra nodded, "honestly, Hawke might not even have agreed to become Inquisitor. She supported the Mage rebellion, after all. She wouldn't have trusted me for a second," she began to lean back a bit, relaxing, "but this isn't about Hawke, or even Varric. Not truly. I should have been more careful, I should have been more smarter. I don't deserve to be here."

Kiera looked deeply into Cassandra's eye. The woman had been through a lot and this little slip of judgment seemed to tear at her. Kiera would see this woman's strength restored. She half grinned, "Have you looked at our Inquisition, Cassandra? We're all fools here."

Cassandra choked back some laughter, a small smile growing upon her weary face, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Kiera gave a small giggle back, "more at home, maybe."

Cassandra leaned forward again, drawing in a deep breath, "I want you to know, I have no regrets. Maybe if we'd found Hawke or the Hero of Fereldan, the Maker wouldn't have needed to send you. But he did. You're.... not what we pictured. But if I've learned anything. It is that I know less than nothing. Perhaps that is where I need to start again," she began to stand up from her chair.  
Kiera stood as well, clapping Cassandra warmly on the back, "as long as you're learning and growing then that's all one can ask for. My Keeper used to tell me all the time, knowledge is only power if it is constant. Old facts make little use in new problems. We're all learning here and I truly believe Varric is honest in his want to help. Don't let his loyalty to an old friend blind you from that honesty." 

Cassandra nodded faintly, clearing her throat, "if you do not mind, Inquisitor I need to go hit something with my sword. I promise you, it will not be Varric."

Kiera nodded to her and watched as Cassandra left the tavern. Perhaps she should find Varric see to it that he was alright as well. When Varric left he looked like he was making his way into the main hall in the keep. That was where she was heading too, so a quick search wouldn't hurt. She made her way out the door and across the yard to the large winding stone staircase ascending to the main hall. The doors were left open and as she made her way up the stairs she could see him. Sitting by a small fireplace to the right of the entry. His back to her, she made her way to his side, "Varric, I believe Cassandra has calmed down. It may be alright to take your hands off your crossbow," she tried to sound chipper.

Varric smiled weakly back at her, "Define 'calmed down' for me in terms of who or what she's punching right now," he stood up to speak, "I wasn't trying to keep secrets. I told the Inquisition everything that seemed important at the time," he rubbed his face with his hand gently.

Kiera nodded, "I know, Varric. You never would have kept quiet otherwise."

Varric looked down, his face touched with sadness, "I keep hoping... none of this is real. Maybe it's all some bullshit from the Fade. And, it'll just disappear. I know I need to do better... I'm, sorry."

Kiera nodded, how a like Cassandra and Varric were made her want to burst out laughing, but this was not the time. She cheered up, "Varric, you were just trying to protect a friend. I understand. Just, remember. We're in this all together, ok? Take it easy. If you need me I'll be running in a thousand different directions all at once!" she wiggled her arms above her head, laughing sweetly.

Varric laughed back, nodding to her and returned to his seat. Kiera turned and heading down the hall a messenger waiting by a door to the left of the throne area, "Sister Leliana sent me to speak to you. She would like to inform you that your quarters are behind this door and if they are not to your satisfaction to inform her immediately." he bowed deeply and left her to her own.

Kiera looked at the door for a moment, then slowly opened it. There was a flight of steps, then a small landing, she came to the top to see another set of stairs. She walked up to see a massive office area. A wall of windows made of a beautiful stained glass. There were doors that led to a wrap around balcony overlooking the huge mountain expanse. She was in awe. A desk as large as Cullen's desk sat in the corner a huge set of bookcases behind it. She walked into the room and then she could see the other side of it. An elegant couch and end table against a hand rail overlooking the assent to her quarters. And across from that on the left hand wall a massive bed, set with beautiful silks and furs. How could they have gotten all this together? Kiera was a gasp over her incredible room. The only thing missing, she giggled was a tub. After a week of work, and sweat she was dying for a good soak. She had been able to wash but nothing replaced the feeling of a warm bath. Would it be too much to ask Josephine, perhaps. She walked over to her desk, already a pile of letters mounted before her. She walked over and took a seat behind her desk. Time to catch up on some paperwork before anything else begins.

Cullen had watched her leave, watched her make her way down the steps till his view was obstructed by the battlement walls from his office. He sighed heavily and sank into his chair. The first time he's been alone with her in nearly a week since before at Haven and he had to deal with business. She needed to know about this choice, he wanted to tell her more, wanted to get some of the aching pain out, but instead he held it in. Held it like he had for the last ten years. He was a boy, eighteen years old when he was sent to the Circle in Fereldan. He hadn't been stationed there for more than a few months when the Fifth Blight hit. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand when he thought back upon it. She didn't know, there was no way she would have known. Her clan would have moved as far away as they could have gotten and simply waited it out. He, on the other hand, was trapped within the Circle. He didn't want to think about it anymore, he shook his head. He ran his hands down his face, maybe she was right a walk around the battlements might help clear his head. He stood slowly from his desk and left the tower. Walking slowly around the battlements he did a full tour of the walls. The mountain air blew gently through his hair and seemed to breath new resolve into him. They had come far, and they would see this through. The sun was well down in the sky when he finally returned to his office. Someone had taken the liberty to light fresh candles for him and lay a meal on his desk. He was quite pleased when he discovered it was still warm. A fresh stack of paperwork sat to the side of his dinner tray. He had sworn to serve the Inquisition and he would give nothing short of his all. He set to reading as he munched away at the ram stew and fresh bread on his tray. A large bottle of wine had been left on his desk. Reports on the impact of Haven's loss, reports from family members searching for their loved ones, reports on supply lines and from his lieutenants. Then he got to a report from Kiera.

Cullen, Leliana, Josephine,  
I have met with Varric's friend. As Leliana guessed it was indeed Hawke. Turns out there is a question about this Corypheus possibly being able to control the minds or influence the minds of Grey Wardens. Hawke has set out to Crestwood to meet with her Warden friend Ser Stroud. She will message us with further information. This may be a valuable lead on Corypheus's efforts. I await her message and will await further instructions from her. In the mean time, I request, humbly if Josephine you could find another tub.. PLEASE!!! Leliana, I await news on anything you get with Corypheus. Cullen, I will be by shortly as I have a question regarding a report you sent me. Thank you everyone!  
Yours,  
Inquisitor (wow that's weird to write)  
Kiera Lavellan 

Cullen sat back for a moment, he was rather confused as he had been away from his desk nearly all day and had not sent her anything. He rubbed the back of his neck, reading the missive over again. He had been thinking about her, thinking about all he wanted to say. He nearly lost her. It was the Maker's work she walked out of Haven at all. He had day dreamed about how he would sweep her off her feet, but every time he went to say the words they caught hard in his throat. It had been a long time since he wanted anyone in his life. Been a long time since he had let his guard down and let someone in. Could he? He sat there frozen staring at the missive. His head was starting to throb again. The night air setting in. He had felt better telling her about his choice, felt like a small weight was lifted off of him. He sighed heavily allowing himself a moment to relax. He had finished his dinner and was set to pour himself a glass of wine to help ease him to bed when the door opened. He didn't even look up, he just barked, "yes, what is it?" his hand rubbing his forehead. 

Kiera peeked around the door. Seeing him sitting on his chair behind his desk, "oh I'm sorry, if you're busy I can come back later." 

He nearly jumped to attention when he heard her voice, "sweet Maker, I'm sorry I thought you were a messenger!" He came around his desk rushing to open the door for her, "come in, please. I was just reading through my messages."

She walked without a sound around him, entering the room, "you got my message then," she smiled sweetly, "if you aren't busy, would it be possible to speak with you alone?"

He closed the door, and nearly choked on his own saliva, "what?! Alone? I mean, of course," his voice was far less confident then he had hoped. He walked across the room, opening the door to the battlements for her and they headed out for a late walk. He walked beside her, unable to get his words out. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say to her. "Um..it's a beautiful night," he immediately wanted to smack himself in the face. That was as smooth as broken glass. His voice was so nervous, so shaky. Not the strong, man he wanted to show her, "It's... there was something you wished to discuss?" he was slightly calmer now but he could feel his heart race and his cheeks heat up.

She gathered all of her strength, composing herself best as she could her legs ready to fall out beneath her at any moment, "I.. I find myself thinking of you Cullen, a lot," she blushed and felt horribly cheesy. Wow the big moment and you go all, awkward on him, great. She thought to herself. She stood there searching his eyes, waiting for something, anything. Maybe if she had some luck the stone would crumble out from under her.

Cullen looked at her and walked over to a small niche in the battlement wall, "I can't say I haven't wondered what it would be like," he couldn't look at her, his stomach was fluttering wildly. He wished he hadn't eaten. 

She walked in front of him leaning herself in the niche, "what's stopping you?"

He turned to lock eyes with her, "you're the Inquisitor. We're at war. And you..." he took a small step close, narrowing the space between them, "I didn't think it was possible." 

She braced her hands behind her against the cold stone wall, a gentle breeze blowing about her face, "and yet I'm still here," she grinned wickedly, she could feel her heart race. This was the moment she had dreamed about, he was so close to her.

His eyebrow arched up, he took another step closing the small gap between them, "So you are... it seems too much to ask," he drew closer to her, leaning in, "but I want to..." his lips nearly touching hers.

She had closed her eyes as he came in, waiting for his lips to touch hers. But before she could satisfy the urge to lock his lips to hers, she heard it, "Commander!" a messenger cried out. The sound of a heavy door closing. She groaned under her breath. Curse it all! She felt hot in the face she must be bright red by now. She looked down at the ground.

Cullen opened his eyes, how close he was. He felt a rage inside his gut. He wanted to rendered whatever interrupted them limb from limb. He righted himself, growling under his breath he turned. The messenger hadn't looked up from the letter he was set to deliver, "you wanted a copy of Sister Leliana's report." the messenger continued walking forward.

Cullen growled loudly, "what!" his face a mass of rage, eyes burning down upon the messenger nearly jumped back. 

"Sister Leliana's report. You wanted it delivered 'without delay'." the messenger began as if the words were going to save him from the Commander's wrath. 

Cullen closed the distance quickly and was glaring the poor boy down, nearly head butting him in the process. His fists clenched tight in his leather gloves. The messenger looked horrified and started to stammer, "or.. to your office.. right..." backing away slowly, only to break into a full run back towards Cullen's office. 

Cullen glared him down till the boy turned his back. At which point he nodded to himself and grinned slightly. Only moments ago he had felt weak, at a loss for words with her, out of his control. Now this messenger had given him temporary control, the lion of Honneleath with fire in his veins once more. 

Kiera wanted to disappear, she was so embarrassed that anyone had seen them together like that. Maker, the talk around the barracks would be wild. She couldn't bring herself to look up. She glanced to the side, shifting uneasily her back against the wall, "Cullen, if you need to.." she couldn't get the words out. Not for effort but simply because he had within a moment closed the distances back to her and grabbed her, pressing her tightly against himself. Kissing her passionately. Her muffled words turning into an excited moan. Where ever this had come from, he could take her now. Her arm had fallen to her side with shock on the initial kiss but now was coiled up in the tufts of fur about his mantle, she cursed his armor for impeding the feel of his body against hers. 

He grabbed her tightly, Maker where was this coming from? He heard her muffled moan of excitement as his lips locked with hers. He reached up with his hand cupping her face gently to his, she didn't pull back and he didn't hesitate. His other arm was around her, pulling her body tightly against his. Oh how he cursed his armor, how it prevented him from feeling her heat against his own. None of his wildest dreams could even compare to how this moment felt. How much he didn't want to let go. He gently pulled back, looking into her eyes, "I'm sorry... that was.. um.." he cleared his throat softly, "really nice." he gave her a satisfied half grin his eyes searching hers.

She was breathless. How she had dreamed about this moment and yet it was even more than she could have ever imagined. She felt some strength return to her weak knees. She thought for sure had he not been holding her, she would surely have melted to the stone floor. She grinned coyly her eyes locking with his, "that was exactly what I was hoping for." 

He felt a rush of electricity flow through his body. In that moment his resolve was strengthened. He had made the right move and was intent to make another. His lip curled up into a sexy grin, "oh," he said coyly, "good." He moved in again, she moving to meet him. He held her face gently with his hand pulling her to him. He pressed her softly against the battlement walls, once again kissing her. Deeper this time, savoring the moment. 

She moaned again, feeling a wave of pleasure erupt over her skin. His lips were soft, warm and inviting her for more. She reached her arms under his cloak wrapping them around his body, if she could just peel his armor off right here she would. She kissed him again, slowly parting her lips. Her tongue searching for his. She felt his breath quicken as their tongues danced against each other. She felt his hand slide down her hip, gracing her rear. She caught herself moaning a little louder. She wanted him, at this point would beg for him. He had control over her and she loved it.

Cullen felt himself losing control, giving into his animal side. If he could he would take her right this moment on the battlements, but he had enough control left. He knew he needed to stop, to hold back just a little. He held her for another moment, feeling her firm ass in his hand. Maker she was incredible. He kissed her one last time then gently pulled away. He watched as her face followed him, a wicked grin spread across his face, "we should get inside. It will be cold out soon, I won't have you freezing out here." 

She was like a love struck puppy for a moment. She desperately wanted more of him, but even she knew this was not a good idea. They were exposed out on the battlement, any number of people could have seen them, probably had already seen them. She couldn't speak yet, she just weakly nodded. 

He held his hand out to her, she placed her hand in his and they walked back to his office. On the way back she finally gathered some of her composure, "I'm curious Cullen, how long have you been wanting to do that for?" 

He smiled widely, chuckling to himself slightly, "longer than I should admit, but I clearly recall someone else being..." he cleared his throat softly, lowering his voice to a sultry swell, ".. as eager." He continued walking forward towards his office. The night air had begun to set in and he was starting to feel the chill through his armor. 

"Ah yes, let's just say I should not admit how long I was looking forward to that moment either," she was beaming. She felt as light as a feather and for a moment nothing else mattered. She did however feel that cold air Cullen spoke of. She shivered slightly then she began to focus. They would soon be in Cullen's office but till then she would warm them up just a bit.

Cullen sighed deeply pausing at the door to his office, "if I seem unsure, it is because it has been a long time since I've wanted, anyone, in my life. I wasn't expecting to find that here. Or you," he smiled at her opening the door and letting her enter first.

There was no were to sit, save for Cullen's chair behind his desk. There was a spot however, large enough for her to sit on his desk. She slowly lowered herself down, crossing her legs and clearing her throat attempting to sound official, "The Commander of the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste. That will have people talking." 

Cullen walked in closing the door behind himself. He brought his hands up to his face running them down, "you wouldn't believe how quickly gossip spreads through the barracks," he sighed deeply dropping his hands.

Kiera leaned forward, uncrossing her legs and clamping her hands on his desk, "does that bother you?"

Cullen walked around beside her, taking his seat behind his desk, "I would rather my.. Our.. private affairs remain that way," he paused leaning on the table, grinning his lips parting slightly, "but if there were nothing here for people to talk about, I would regret it more."

She smiled at him, she was like a giddy school child. She wanted to stay, wanted to spend more time but the night had crept in and the stars were out. It wouldn't be long before Hawke would be sending her report in and there was a chance she would be off to another trip. She carefully jumped down from the desk and sighed heavily, "I suppose I should get to my quarters. It is very dark now and I must get some rest this evening," her mouth curled into a wicked, teasing grin as her voice dropped seductively, "I don't know how I'll get to sleep this evening." She gently raked her hand across his desk as she walked towards the door, letting her finger tips fall off the edge. She wished he'd follow, then for a moment she stopped. A deep furrow knit in her brow, "Cullen, where is your bed? Please don't tell me you sleep at your desk, Maker I will have a fit."

Cullen looked up giving a good laugh, "no Maker, no I don't sleep at my desk.. well not recently. That ladder behind you, to your right. It leads to a loft area above here. There is a bed, some candles, a wardrobe and some personal items. It suits me fine, please don't worry." It was late and he was finding himself suddenly drained of energy.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Still odd to be so close to his work but perhaps that was just Cullen. She bowed to him as if he were a King. She smiled, "well then I guess this is good night," she turned to head out the door. That's when she felt him, he had moved quicker than she had thought and quieter than she expected. He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in he gently drew his lips over her neck, breathing softly and in an airy, sultry voice he replied, "perhaps, another night my lady?" 

She was swooning, needed to go now before she tested theories involving ladders and young strapping ex-Templars. She smiled to herself, "my room is open if you find yourself lost," then she carefully and slowly swung her hips as she walked out the door. She felt light as air, as if for one brief moment everything was right in the world. She half skipped like a giddy child all the way to the keep. As quietly as she could muster she entered the great hall and sticking to the shadows made her way to her chamber door. Once inside she felt like she could dance the night away. She flung herself down on her bed, Maker he was perfect.

He watched her leave, he desperately wanted her to stay but now was not the time for such thoughts. There was still so much work to do and people's lives were depending on them. This couldn't even match his wildest dreams. Not only was she absolutely breathtaking, but she was interested in him. HIM! Maker she was radiant this evening. He could still smell her scent as he closed his eyes. There were no words for how he was feeling or at least he stumbled clumsily to seek them. He smiled to himself and turned towards his desk. He remembered that message he wanted right away. He chuckled a little to himself, poor messenger was nearly scared to death. He decided a few letters then to bed, tomorrow would be a long day.


	10. It's Only Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some blood, some alcohol, ptsd, withdrawal symptoms and some more fluff. Minor nudity!  
> Hope you all enjoy this one, still working on more :)

She had slept so peacefully for the first time in weeks. She was groggy and didn't really want to get out of bed. She groaned and rolled over, she could see her desk from her bed and already a fresh pile of papers awaited her. She stretched her arms into the air then swung her legs over the side of the bed. She would clear out her paperwork before getting her morning started. She stood up off the bed, there was a glamorous wardrobe and a clothing stand not far from her. A plush cotton robe hung on the one hook. She smiled and plucked it down, wrapping it around her body. She yawned and stretched again as she headed over to her desk. She could hear someone entering her quarters, it would be a few moments before they reached the top of the stairs. 

"Good morning, Inquisitor! I'm servant Eileena, I have brought your breakfast this morning and a message from Commander Cullen!" 

A young elven girl no older than sixteen came up the stairs a large tray in her hand, and a letter sealed with wax clenched in her teeth. Kiera couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, fumbling as she was and also be somewhat amused at the attempt to handle the tray as she was. Kiera walked over to the top of the stairs, "please let me help you Eileena," she reached out and took the tray from her hands, "please just place the letter on the desk if you will, on top of the large pile, if you would be so kind." 

Eileena blushed slightly then nimbly placed the letter on the teetering stack of papers, "will that be all, you Worship?" she bowed low.

Kiera looked over at her and nodded, "yes, thank you very much."

Eileena smiled and ran off, Kiera listened intently waiting for the sound of the door to open and then close. She could barely contain herself, a letter from Cullen! Would it be too much to hope it was a touch naughty. She sat in her chair, slowly lifting the seal and carefully unfolding the letter. She held it in one hand as she reached for a slice of toasted bread off the tray.

My dearest Kiera,  
I hope you slept well, I will not waste your precious time with a novels worth of words this morning. I simply wished to thank you for last night and to know that if there is anything I can do for you. Please know I am and will always be here.  
Yours,  
Cullen

Oh how she wished he was here. She reread it several times before finally placing it neatly in her desk drawer. There was so much work to do and by now surely Hawke must have sent word. That may mean her stay in Skyhold could be cut short. She sighed, finishing her toast and set about reading through the letters. One was about supply shipments coming out of Val Royeux, a message of dragons being spotted out in the Emprise Du Lion, a mention of Cullen having possibly located information on the red lyrium and a request for a meeting, and finally a letter from Hawke. She gulped down a glass of water and began reading the letter.

Inquisitor,  
I have managed to meet up with my friend Stroud. Things are worse than I feared. It seems that Corypheus is using something called "The Calling" to make every Grey Warden feel like they're time on this world is coming to an end. In their desperation to prevent another Blight, as without them there is no way to stop it, they have resorted to some scary ideas. Stroud claims he has tracked them down to an old Tevinter Ritual Tower out in the Western Approach. It will take me four days ride to reach the location. By my guess it will only take two days ride from Skyhold. I would much prefer to meet whatever lies ahead with your assistance, Inquisitor. I will set out immediately. I have added a small hand drawn map provided by Stroud as to the location. Maker willing we can stop this insanity with minimal bloodshed.  
Earnestly,  
Marian Hawke.

She sat back in her chair. She was right in a day she would have to make leave to head to the Western Approach, as it was by now Leliana would have her scouts out there and a base camp set up within the day. There were a few more letters to go through as she finished off her breakfast. One caught her attention and she quickly picked it up to glance it over.

Inquisitor,  
While scouting further into the Hinterlands, Scout Harding came upon a Warden named Blackwall. When questioned about his orders the man claimed he was simply sent to recruit and wasn't due back to Weisshaupt for a few more months. He questioned our presence in the area and when informed of our cause was eager to join our ranks. We have sent him along to Skyhold and by the time you read this he should be at the keep by sundown. Sister Leliana will probably have further information on the man himself. Awaiting further instruction from Sister Leliana.  
Baker

Interesting. Perhaps another man like Stroud who seeks to prevent something most horrible from happening. She was finished with her papers and her breakfast. She got up and walked over to the large wardrobe beside her bed. She noticed a large bowl of fresh hot water, soap and a towel. It wasn't a lovely tub as she dreamed of but she would at least be clean. She washed her hair in the water, using the smaller towel to wipe her body and face down. Then she wrapped the larger towel around her hair. It wasn't as soft or luxurious as the towel at Haven, she frowned missing it for a moment. She then opened the drawers of the impressive cabinet. It was stocked with long sleeve tunics and pants of all kinds. Even some decorative armor to simple stroll about Skyhold in. She gently lifted several pieces, glancing them over before she found something to her liking. She wondered playfully to herself what Cullen's favorite color was. She found a lovely sapphire blue long sleeved shirt with silver hook and eye closures running down the front. The closures made to look like ornate engraved small leaves. She loved it! She then dug around for a pair of pants, something to compliment the blue. She found them a simple pair of soft suede black leather pants. They felt magnificent in her hands. She slid them over her thighs, gently tied them up. She had to run her hands over her legs, the material was to die for. Where did Leliana and Josephine get such wonderful clothes!!! She pulled on a pair of warm woolen socks and reached down to find a pair of beautiful, nearly thigh high beige/white boots. They laced all the way up, also adorned with silver leaves. They had a small heel to them, not that she complained of being just a touch taller. She was happy with her attire and set about brushing out her hair. The mountain air changed it. She had never had curly hair until Skyhold. Her hair wasn't tight with curls but now it had a natural wave, licking into small curls about her face. Perhaps instead of her normal braid, slung over her chest she would try something different today. She knew she needed to get on with it, the war council will surely be anxious to make plans. She brushed out the knots and tangles, her hair feeling soft and supple after the warm wash. She braided a few pieces tucking them into a small half bun at the base of her head. Some loose pieces hung about her face, framing her lips. She smiled in the mirror. She touched her lips gently with her fingers, she could still feel the heat of his lips on hers. She sighed, how was she going to get through today without thinking about those lips. She shook her head, then confident in her appearance headed towards the main hall.

Cullen hadn't slept. The pain racked his body while every breath felt like his last. He hadn't used her potions in a few days, opting to fight himself instead of rely on her medicine. He didn't want her to know how bad it had become. The nightmares were flaring up again. More intense more real than they had ever been. He had wretched in his chamber pot twice last night. Sitting on the edge of his bed he knew he needed to move, despite the shaking in his hand he managed to split on his gloves. The sun was high in the sky and he knew there was work to be done. He pulled himself up, his veins burning, his throat raw. He reached behind his bed, the bottle of wine was empty. He cursed it and threw it across the room shattering it into tiny pieces. He threw his face in his hands. I can't.... he pulled his pants on, fumbling like a small child. It took far longer than he wanted it to take. She had placed the small box in his desk drawer. He remember it was still here. His tongue without his control licked his dry, parched lips. He knew the blue, cold fluid would bring an end to this suffering. An end to this pain. He tugged roughly at his boots, sweat dripping down his forehead, stinging his eyes. He managed to make it down the ladder without killing himself, at least there was that. He pulled the little box out, his hands shaking terribly. Half of his being begging him to stop the other half needing it like the air he was struggling to bring into his lungs. He hadn't heard the door open. Hadn't hear her come in. Hadn't even seen her. His hands where on the box. Touching a small bottle of lyrium. It's sweet song echoing through his body like a deadly siren begging him to submit to her. His resolve almost faltered then he snapped. A loud growl ripping from the gut pushing out as he hurled the little box across the room. The small lyrium bottle and the contents shattering and scattering on impact. He half crumpled on his desk, then he heard the loud gasp. His faint broken face looked up, it was Kiera. Maker he'd only missed her by a mere inch. The lyrium bottle had shattered a small shard of glass in her thigh, "Maker forgive me I didn't hear you come in! I..." he attempted to go to her side but his legs buckled hard sending him crashing to the floor.

Kiera plucked the small piece of glass out of her thigh, it stung a bit but with a small flicker of her hand she had already healed the cut closed. She rushed forward to him, his golden mane matted to his head in sweat. His eyes were blood shot, heavy bags underneath. The withdraws were coming hard. She reached to touch his face.

He wanted to set himself in her hands but his pride pounded against it. He grunted roughly pulling himself to a kneel, his nails clawing into the wood of the desk. Weakly he spoke, "I never meant for this to interfere." He was now standing, bracing his arms stiffly under his weight upon the desk.

She stood touching the desk only a few steps away from him. She wanted to hold him, heal him, take it all away, "Cullen.. are you..alright?" she felt helpless, powerless to do anything she felt her throat tighten and a pain in her chest as she stared at his face. He clearly hadn't slept and the sweat matted hair clung to his temples made it painful apparent he had spent the night in agony. She began to feel empty like she was lost in what to do. Her eyes scanned the room looking for something but what, she couldn't think she was in a half panic.

Cullen lifted his weary face, "I... I don't know.." his voice trailed as he seemed to find some strength against the internal storm he was weathering. Her voice anchoring him for a blessed moment for the pain began to tear at his mind again. He started to shake his head violently throwing his hands over his ears as if someone was yelling through his skull. As if he could block it all out with his hands. He growled lowly at first then his teeth clenched. He slammed his hands down on the table, looking at her a dead stare, "the Circle, Fereldan.. 10 years ago it was taken over by... abominations," the words choked in his throat but he needed to get this out, needed to tell her. Why, he didn't know he just needed to, "the Templars there.. MY friends... were slaughtered," his face twisted into a mask of rage and sorrow. Pent up for 10 years, it was flowing out, pouring from the depths of his despair untamed, raw and jagged. His throat burned, his eyes swelled, he couldn't look at her. He turned half dragging himself to the slit of a window notched into the stone wall behind his desk. He faced the opening, bracing himself against the cold stone. He couldn't look at her not yet, he had to hold back the tears, "I was.." his throat felt like a hand was squeezing it shut but he fought through it barely squeaking it out, "tortured. They tried to break my mind.." he let a moment of silence sweep through trying to gather the raging storm threatening to unleash from within. Taking a haggard breath he continued, softer, "how can you be the same person after that?" he broke into a half laugh, it sounded cruel passing his lips, "Still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my Knight-Commander, and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness," his voice had become cold, cruel, angry. Pain more fresh and not as scabbed over as the Circle in Fereldan, "Kirkwall's Circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets, " he finally turned to face her again. A furrowed knot arching above his brow as he continued, "can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?"

Kiera had watched everything happening as if it were in slow motion. She attempted to process all of it. Torture? Abominations? Maker... had she known sooner. She tried to relax her shoulders to appear softer, she took a small step closer attempting to bridge the void he had placed between them. Her hand extended out to reach him, "Of course I can.. I" 

He cut her off throwing his hands in the air, "Don't! You should be questioning what I've done," he was meeker now, as he walked around the desk towards his bookcases. He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers, "I thought this would be better. That I would regain some control over my life. But, these thoughts won't leave me..." he was pacing back and forth in front of her just out of arms reach, "how many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause..." his voice was becoming louder his hands out in front of his face shaking into tight fists as he spoke, he slowly paced less away from the book case and instead drew closer to it, "I will NOT give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry! I should be taking it!" He was almost yelling now and he closed in on the bookcase, "I should be taking it!" He turned and slammed his fist into the case causing several books and papers to violently fly to the floor. He held his position there his fist clenched tight against the case, his head bowed. He was breathing heavily like he had ran a half mile.

Kiera was afraid and shaking. She'd never seen him like this before. How could the usually stoic, defender be so haunted as he was now? She wanted to cry, choking back her own tears and fear she took a deep breath. She knew in this moment the wrong words could ruin him. She slowly came around to stand in front of him. As calmly and carefully as she could she looked him in the eyes. Whirling terror and a sense of loss so deep it threatened to consumer her. She sighed and spoke calmly, softly, "This doesn't have to be about the Inquisition! Is this what you want?" she emphasized the words 'you' and 'want' staring into his bloodshot eyes. 

He sighed deeply, his fist hurt. It was surly broken, the skin split at the knuckles from where he made contact with the bookcase, blood slowly seeping out. Had he not had his gloves on blood would be dripping onto the floor beneath him. He half growled, while his face once twisted in pain and anger began to soften. It was barely a whisper on his breath but he managed to utter it, "no." he let his fist drop down, felt like his whole body would fall with it if she hadn't been there, "But... these memories have always haunted me... if they become worse... if I cannot endure this.." he was searching her eyes. Maker he wanted her to say the words, tell me do it, tell me to do anything, please. 

Kiera looked up into his eyes. He needed her approval, needed her strength right now. She gently laid her hand over his heart, she could feel his heart racing hard in his chest. The skin cold and clammy as she looked him squarely in the eyes, unblinking, "you can! And you will not be alone." She waited not moving a muscle, pressing her hand against his heart as she felt it slowly return to its strong, usual rhythm. 

Cullen exhaled for what felt like the first time, "alright," he felt his strength return to him. Even the pain seemed to diminish with her words, her affirming touch. He still felt the thirst and his head was in a haze but he did feel better. 

Just then the door flew open a messenger running in, "Inquisitor, Commander Cullen. Sister Leliana is calling a War Council Meeting."

Kiera nodded and held her hand out, "I will.. we will be there presently however I require a few things. Please have a servant bring about a change of clothes for Commander Cullen, bowl of hot water, some soap, a small towel, a large bottle of wine, a crust of bread and a knock of cheese. There's two silvers in it for you if it can be down most quickly." The shattered remains of the bottle of wine Cullen had tossed earlier hadn't escaped her sight. If he were to get through this a strong drink might at the least get him through this hard moment. 

The man snapped into a perfect salute and burst back out the door with a speed she didn't think was humanly possible. She walked behind him gently closing the door and turned to see Cullen sitting at his desk. She made her way behind his desk, he gave her a faint smile, "Cullen, refresh yourself when they arrive. Eat please, drink if you need to. This moment has both unburdened and burdened you and I would be most unkind to stay as much as I may want to. You need time to regain yourself and I would only be a hindrance. If you are comfortable come around my chambers tonight after night fall?" her final question she hung softly in the air. He didn't say a word, simply nodded and continued to stare blankly at the desk. She nodded, knew he had broken through and would recover. She heard a loud knock and the messenger returned. 

"Here you are your Worship," he bowed deeply carrying half himself as another servant hushed in.

"You are a gem to the Inquisition, both of you, "she smiled warmly. She reached into her pouch pulling out four silver coins. Giving two to the messenger and the other to the servant, "May Andraste bless you both." She smiled her hands clenched together as if praying for them right there. The two stood taller, smiled widely. The messenger ran out the door, while the servant finished her task.  
"Ma'am is there anything else I may assist you with?" she was eager to help anyways she could. 

Kiera looked back. Cullen had uncorked the wine with his teeth and spit the cork on the floor. He was drinking it down rapidly, "yes, there is one more thing. Would you kindly fetch fresh sheets for the Commander and have his clothes properly laundered, his bed area will need tending to please" she bent in whispering to the servant, "another silver to add lavender to his sheets wash. I want a good strong smell to them." she slipped the little coin into the lady's hands. Leaning back to a proper position she stated at a normal volume, "thank you my dear. If the Commander requires anything else please assist him anyway he wishes. I must be off, so much work to do. It never ends I fear." She smiled wide to the servant as the girl gently rolled the three coins in her hands. She turned to Cullen to say good bye, his cheeks were flush red from the wine. At least there was color to them, she supposed. "Commander, please take your time, the Council will convene when you are ready. Simply send word." she bowed to him, then left. She headed out into the court yard. Seeking the shelter of the tavern, and maybe a friend right now.

Cullen's head was spinning as he hungrily munched down on the cheese and bread. He felt as if some great weight had slipped off his shoulders but at the same time he felt as if he would cry at any moment. He hadn't cried at least not a emotional cry, a soul bearing cry. Not since Fereldan's Circle, even after the events of Kirkwall he had remained stoic. The servant worked quickly and quietly around him then left. He paid her no mind. Finishing his meager meal he sat up. Fresh clothes on his desk, the bowl of hot water still steaming in front of him. He dipped the towel into the water, slowly wiping his face, his neck and hair. How he longed for a hot bath, if not for a true clean but to ease the ache in his body. He chuckled slightly to himself. He had been wild, pouring his broken soul before her and yet she did not run. She cared for him, in every way he needed right then. It stung to be alone right now, but he could barely function. She was right to leave him to recover. It was precisely what he needed. He washed his hair, catching a solid look at his face in the glint of the waters surface. When was the last time you actually shaved Rutherford, he mumbled to himself. He was working too hard, he knew it. Trying to bury so much it was bound to catch up with him and Maker had it ever. He breathed in deeply, holding it for a moment then he quickly exhaled. She had chosen to back his wants. She could have ordered him in a heartbeat to start taking lyrium. He smiled to himself. She wanted him to see her later tonight in her quarters. He opened the draw to his desk, an old hand mirror and razor set in a small black satchel. He set it out on the desk. Maker he would meet her, and show her what her faith in him meant. 

She set down at a table in the corner. She wanted to disappear, become one with the wall she struggled to stop the tears from falling as a single warm drop trailed down her cheek. That's when she heard his voice, "hey Boss, rough day?" it was the Iron Bull. A letter she received had spoken of his want to join the Inquisition with his merc band, The Chargers. Leliana spoke highly of his reputation and it was a decided without a second thought. She had seen him around several times but never actually had a one on one with him. He was gigantic to her. A Qunari standing over 8 feet tall easily. She startled at his gruff voice trying to wipe the tear away with her sleeve subtly, "oh I um.. was it that obvious?"

He laughed heartily sitting beside her a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other, "Oh remember Boss? Ben-hassrath? It's all over your face, plus you just came from Cullen's watch tower. The lyrium withdrawal's hitting him hard ain't it?" Bull had lowered his voice so only she could hear him.

She remember the report, Ben-Hassrath a.k.a the Qunari spy network. She smiled faintly, she wanted to tell someone so badly. It was eating her up inside and with a glass poured in front of her she drank it down. Sputtering at the awful taste and the sudden burning in her throat she looked up teary eyed at Iron Bull, "I... I don't know that I should."

He drank his down, it was a strong drink he sputtered a bit too, "ah that's what you're people are here for Boss. A little distraction, some sagely advice, possibly a good waxing in the bedroom," he chuckled at the horrified look she was giving him, "look you two work too hard. Don't have time for people. You need to let you're people shoulder some of this burden with you. I'm sure Varric would love to have a game of Wicked Grace. Dorian will play chess and cheat wildly, Solas will bore you with hours of 'I saw this in the Fade' crap, and if you want Cassandra will teach you how much it helps to hit something."

She smiled up at him, he was a friendly guy someone who seemed safe. Perhaps it was the drink taking as he filled another cup, but she decided to throw caution to the wind, "alright Bull, and what would you do? Taking me to the back for a quick romp is out I'm afraid I'm a spoken for lady." she was blushing so red she felt as if her cheeks might break out in fire.

Bull laughed, "oh I'm aware of you and the Commander. That little moment on the battlements the other night? Pure thing of beauty. Also made me 20 sovereigns richer thank you," he took another drink, "ah me? Well I can be or do whatever you need. A voice of whatever you need to hear. It's what we do, what I do."

She looked at him, like a dog hearing a high pitch tone, "what!? You bet on the Commander and I... on the battlements... oh sweet Maker," she downed another mouthful of the horrid brew. It burnt less and made her head swim softly, "wait? What did you bet!?!" she finished the mug and held it best as her limber arm would hold for more. Bull kindly refilled her mug.

He laughed deeply, his horns seemed to shake with each laugh, "ah that. Dorian believed he would turn you down. And Josephine thought for sure you would be the one to start the romance. Turns out I believe he couldn't turn you down, and he would make the first move. Easiest 20 sovereigns I've ever made." He smiled at her, clanging his mug off hers and taking another gulp, "ah well worth the bet."

She was dumb struck or perhaps a wee bit drunk, "what? Turn me down? Please, I'm adorable," she giggled and pretended to pout her lips and flutter her eyes, "he could never turn all this down." she waved her drunken hand over her face and chest. 

Bull gently set the mug from her hand down on the table as he snorted, "ah there's the fierce Inquisitor I was hoping to find. Just took a little liquid courage to get you limbered up. Now come on, tell Uncle Bull what's eating you," he put his massive arm around her. His forearm covered her entire upper back.

She sighed softly, the bold laughter a moment ago fading to worry and hopelessness, "he hid it from me Bull. How bad it was. I... I've been making him potions you know, to stem the pain. I get up early, walk down the valley down a ways and pick my herbs. Come back and make them for the people after Haven and always dropped him some. I... why won't he let me help?" she started quietly sobbing, fighting hard as she could against the pain and trying desperately to stop crying. 

When she was with her clan she was the second healer outside of the Keeper. She would wake every morning to pick her herbs, she'd brew her potions for the day, stuff her oversize bag and head out of her tent. Always something in the encampments. Athernana's son had eaten the wrong mushrooms, Ariall's daughter had a cold, Velane had stepped into a human bear trap, Taenar had an arrow in his leg... she was used to being useful. Always healing and tending outside of her studies. 

Bull gently touched her chin, his massive finger dwarfing her face as he gently swept away the tears, "ah see there it is. You are used to being the one helping and I'll bet by that scowl you're giving me you aren't used to being told no. Humans are... different. Cullen is a proud man. A good one too. It's hard for men like that to say, 'I need your help' they all feel they have this. Don't give up. He'll come to his senses. You might even feel better telling him how this feels," Bull grinned down at her, his one eye seemed to agree with his words.

She felt dizzy, the wine was swirling inside her, "I... you're right. I invited him to my room later.." she smiled sheepishly, "I won't sleep well after seeing how he was suffering today," she stopped and looked Bull in the eye, "is there..." her voice trailed as she looked up at the tower, "is there anything we can do for lyrium withdrawal.. for the.. memories?" 

Bull sighed long and heavy, taking another sip of his mug and setting hers back within her reach, "well memories are difficult. I've heard that simply sharing them can help release some pain and if he's told you then he has done that and is dealing now. As for his body. Best I can tell you is, if your little potions work. Keep using them. Each Templar is different. How long he used it, how much, how often. These could help narrow down a detox time frame but really as far as I know. There may be some reports on it, if you're interested. He's a tough man though. I've got my money on him doing it. He's got the right woman at his side too," his voice lowered again at the last words, he then burst into a laughter she hadn't seen in a while.

She drank down her mug, smiled warmly at him wrapping her tiny arms around him. "OH I think I'm going to like you Bull. Drinks again some time?" she was smiling and red from the drink feeling much better about everything at that moment.

He laughed again, smiling at her, "next time Boss, you buy!" they laughed on for a few moments more.

Cullen had finally composed himself. His hair was neat, his clothes clean and his face felt smooth to his touch. All except a small goatee and moustache were left on his face. He'd kind of liked it and it was a change from his usual. He straightened up, reached into his drawer and took out the three small bottles she had left for him before. He slipped one in his pocket, perhaps he had been too harsh. Maybe he did need her help, or at least now he wanted it. He stood up and walked out the door. The fresh air splashed across his freshly shaved face cooling his skin. It felt wonderful. He turned and headed down the steps towards the keep. He could hear laughter raising out of the windows of the tavern as he passed. Could that be? No, he shook his head and carried on to the War Room. He would get there and start reading over current news. Make sure his head was clear. There was work to do, then he would take a break. Tonight he would go to her. Apologize for his harsh tones and his animalistic outburst. He was embarrassed and ashamed he had lost himself so sorely in front of her. She would be leaving in the morning to the Western Approach. Something to do with Grey Wardens and a demon army. He rubbed the back of his neck. Maker please, he whispered to himself. The old throb was less but still there. He entered the War Room and set about his work.  
Kiera was staggering out of her chair, "what in the Maker's blazing balls was that drink, Bull!? It tasted like horrid death and I swear I can't feel my tongue!"

Bull laughed again helping her stand, "Maras-lok it's a Qunari beverage. Very potent but the effects don't last long. You should be back to your Inquisitory self within about an hour. Here I'll get you to the War Room, "he snickered.

She pushed him off her for a moment attempting to straighten herself up, "Maker no! I can't be seen like this!" she was ready to run when his big hand lifted her up.

He clicked his tongue, "tsk tsk, Boss. Can't be skipping work like this you know. Don't worry, Red will bore you with assassin this and secret that. Josephine with blab on and on about the Winter Ball, all while you stare dreamily at your knight in banged up armor. He's probably in the state you are anyways. What could go wrong?" he was carrying her up the steps towards the main hall. People stopping and snickering at her terrible and futile attempts to wiggle out of his grasp. 

"Put me down this instant Bull!" she pounded her fists into his back. It was hopeless. She sunk down her elbows resting on his shoulder, her hands cupping her warm face. Her punches probably felt like a massage. She sighed and resigned herself to being carried to the meeting. She could hear Varric snickering and giggling in the back ground, "you hush Varric or I swear I'll have him carry you around on our next trip when you start complaining about your precious feet." she laughed deeply when she heard Varric's laughter grow louder. My the scene they were making, surely someone was going to intercede soon?

"Put the Inquisitor down," a voice boomed through the hall causing all chatter and movement in the hall to come to an abrupt stop.

Bull laughed and whispered over to Kiera, "uh oh daddy's caught us." He put her down, throwing his hands in the air, "Red was looking for her, seems she wandered into the tavern. She's alright, or at least will be shortly. She's all yours, Commander."

Kiera straighten up and felt herself stiffen. She brushed her shirt back down and began to try to stammer something as Cullen's disapproving scowl glared her and Bull down. She didn't bother to wait around for his lecture, as quick as her feet would take her, she bolted past him into the meeting room. 

She expected Leliana and Josephine to be in the room, but as she entered she realized it was only her and Cullen. She wanted to say it, all the things she said to Bull. Tell him, she could hear Bull in her head. She growled at herself, cursing her lack of will. She turned to say something to him as he walked around to his location at the war table but it was too late. In through the door came Josephine and Leliana. 

"Ah Inquisitor, you've finally decided to join us, no?" smiled Leliana as she gracefully slipped into her position at the table.

Kiera nodded faintly. Everyone knew, by her conversation with Bull she knew, "ah yes, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. One moment I'm speaking with a servant, and the next drinking some matlok special." 

Josephine laughed, "ah you mean Maras-lok. Well then we can proceed forward, the effects should wear off momentarily," she stopped to pen something down, flipping through a batch of paperwork on her board, "the Winter Ball is a few weeks away and it would be best to have the tailors come in soon to fit everyone." 

Cullen groaned loudly, in fact louder than he expected himself to. The wine hadn't worn off on him either. He half began to apologize when Leliana cut him off.

"Oh hush Commander. I know you have no love of Orlesian politics but the Great Game cannot be ignored. You will attend and in a most regal attire I assure you. " she giggled as the air came out of him like a small bag bursting, "now Inquisitor. I'm assuming you read Ser Hawke's letter? The Western Approach is two days ride from here and if Hawke has had no issues. She will arrive two days from tomorrow. It would be best to leave tomorrow morning if you are set to go."

Kiera took a deep breath in and out and nodded. The world was slowly returning to its stationary settings, "yes I had intended to ride first thing in the morning. I believe all in all it will be a week's journey, unless something occurs to bring me back sooner. Well in time for the Winter Ball, do not fret Josephine." she smiled warmly, "if you'd like the tailors to come when I return or handle those who stay while I am away I leave that in your capable hands." 

Josephine nodded, and jotted several small notes down, "I believe I have a few issues to draw to your attention," she pointed to an Inquisition marker on the board, "this area here is where your clan Lavellan was last spotted. Unfortunately as we have heard, the Arl of this particular area may being placing red lyrium in the town's waters. Your Keeper wrote word to say he feared there was more to this then just a 'water treatment' at the Arl insistence."

Kiera's face nearly hit the table, "what... I need options on what to do. I can't leave my clan there and surely these poor city elves deserve a better fate!"

Leliana looked over at Josephine, "there are two current options. Sorry Commander, but sending forces in will only result in bloodshed. So that leads to Josephine wanting to petition the city guard to look into the water or my idea. A few of my elven agents can enter the city quietly. Gather information and start slowly routing your people out. It is a slower process but the chances are higher for success."

Kiera stared at the little marker. That marker was her people and yet it was so cold to her, "get them out of there if you can. I... I understand the risk." She nodded the lump in her throat swelling. She watched as Leliana placed her marker beside it and Josephine set to writing, "is there.." her voice weak, she shook hard then tried again, "is there anything else I need to know before I set off tomorrow?" 

Cullen's heart sank at the thought of her leaving for a week. He felt like she had only just come back. There was so much left to say, so much he had to make up for. He could hear Josephine bantering on about a surprise in Kiera's quarters and had tuned the rest out. He was staring down at the map, all it's little pieces. When he was snapped out of his quiet, emptiness.

"Commander Cullen? Is there anything that the Inquisitor needs to hear about?" Leliana's words danced as if she knew a secret about him so embarrassing he might pay her to be quiet.

"Um, actually, yes. A horse master from Redcliffe came to Skyhold just yesterday bringing some of the best horses in Fereldan for you and your party. I have been looking into Samson and his red lyrium. If we can cut his supplies down to the quick we may be able to route Corypheus's human army anyway. There are several promising leads, however the trail runs cold in the Emerald Graves. I've sent out a small batch of soldiers to take further action there. I await their replies in earnest. Arl Teagan of Redcliffe wished to thank us for removing the Mages from Redcliffe. He has also pledged support for rebuilding Skyhold. He has informed us a Bannorn opened up due to the death of the land holder at the Conclave. He has extended us the right to place forth a Champion to duel in a tournament for the land. I would most agree to send someone to the tourney but tell them not to win. Fereldan's are known to hold nasty grudges." his voice was off on that last sentence. Like he was referring to himself in the third person.

Kiera listened intently. He seemed clear, clearer than he had earlier. And.... Maker had he shaved?! Oh Blessed Andraste save me, she thought. He was more attractive now than he was before, how was that possible! She rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to hide her running her fingers over her eyes. He wasn't even looking at her has he spoke. He was reading through missives, moving pieces on the board. She snapped out of her half longing stare, "right, um excellent idea Commander. Send someone you believe best fits for the tourney and mention they should place high but not win. Give them an extra sovereign to make it look good. Let me know soon as word comes in on the red lyrium line that has my attention," she looked over to him. He was smiling, faintly but it was there, "is that all Commander?" her words were soft, subtle hints of more hung in her voice. She didn't mean for it to come out that strong, but knowing that Leliana and Josephine already knew. It didn't matter anymore and somehow at this moment she didn't care.

Cullen stood tall, placing the last missive on the table he rested his hand on his hilt, "there is nothing further, Inquisitor." 

Leliana and Josephine had exchanged glances and a quiet giggle under their breaths, "well I believe we are settled then for today. Tomorrow you ride for the Western Approach. Who will accompany you on this journey?" Leliana smiled pleasantly at her. 

Kiera looked at the map, running her finger over her lip, "I believe I will take Dorian, Varric, Iron Bull and this new Warden fellow, Ser Blackwall was it?" 

Leliana nodded her approval, "I will inform them immediately and have the horses properly prepared for the morning. You should," she stopped subtly glancing from Cullen to Kiera, "enjoy your evening here at Skyhold. It will be a week before you return. Don't let this time pass you by Inquisitor," she bowed and left the room a half skip in her step. 

Josephine nodded her assent, "please if there is anything at all you require simply send a message and I will accommodate you as best I can. The tailors will most likely be here after you return from the Approach. Good evening, Inquisitor." she curtsied and left. 

Cullen and Kiera were left in the room, suddenly as if on purpose. Cullen seemed clueless as to what was going on, but Kiera knew. Maker's Breath by the way Bull put it EVERYONE knew. She caught herself sighing deeply as she rubbed her temples. 

"Are you alright?" his voice pierced the silence.

She looked up at him. The mid afternoon sun was pouring in through the stained glass window, bouncing rays of color all over the room. It gave a look of royalty, even godliness as he stood at his place at the table. His hand firmly gripping his swords hilt. She felt anger bubbling underneath her usual calm demeanor. She gritted her teeth, managing to get out a single word, "why?"

He was taken slightly a back, what did she mean why? He was confused, the wine haze had begun to lift only slightly at this point and the light around the room was giving him a headache. One brow arched up as he questioned her, "what do you mean, why? I'm sorry I'm a little lost."

She turned slammed her hands down on the table, "you've been suffering this entire time! You didn't tell me till I became Inquisitor. I could have helped! I'm a healer! One of the best in the Dalish! And instead you hide it from me. Playing this," she was talking with her hands and thrust one out towards him as she continued to vent her emotions, "this game with your life while spewing how I need to be careful. Why? Why? WHY is it so damn hard for you..." she felt the rage boiling, why was she this angry? She couldn't help what came out of her next, "you shem are all the same! Too proud to ask for help, too stubborn to see those that care about you being torn apart because Maker forbid you show you aren't perfect!" Tears were in her eyes and she looked down. She couldn't look at him. Shem was a Dalish word. A slur for humans. She didn't mean to say it, it just came out and it hurt her that she had stooped so low as to carelessly hurl it at him. Her shoulders shuttered and she could feel the stinging and swelling in her eyes. She was going to cry and she couldn't bear him to see her. She threw her hands up to her face and as quickly as her legs would go she ran out of the room. Straight to her quarters, past several groups of people. She slammed the door hard, racing up the stairs and throwing herself on her bed. She let it all out, the tears were more than just him. He had hurt her, but this was more. This was weeks of constant agony. The loneliness, missing her clan, the dark future, people at Haven.. she hadn't cried through any of it. Now, now it was all pouring out of her in uncontrollable waves. She screamed long and hard into the pillow. Maker if she could just disappear.

Cullen stood frozen in his place. Should he follow? Should he stay? He never knew this was inside her. He rubbed the back of his neck, his gut screaming at him to follow her. Go to her. She needs you. He slammed his fist into the table, forgetting he had already slammed it into the bookcase earlier. He groaned heavily as it seared white hot in pain. That pain snapped him out of it. What had she said? Too proud to ask for help? The best healer in the Dalish? He knew what he had to do. He clenched his broken hand to his chest and marching like a soldier on a suicide mission he made his way to her quarters. Excusing himself as politely as he could through a small group of people chatting in the main hall. He didn't bother knocking on her door. He opened it softly, as to not make a sound and slipped in. His feet were soft on the stairs for a man his size he could be incredibly light on his feet. As he made his way slowly up the steps he could hear her crying, sobbing heavily into her pillow. It shook him to the core, had he really caused her all this pain? He'd never thought about it before. His suffering was meant to be his. A way to atone for the horrible things he felt he had done after Fereldan's Circle. When the Hero of Fereldan saved him, he wanted the Right of Annulment on that Circle. Kill all the Mages, purge them all, women, children it mattered not. The only good Mage was a dead one to him after Kinloch Hold. He was white hot back then. His temper hadn't cooled much when he was transferred to Kirkwall and his blind rage at Mages had him doing and saying some terrible things. He slowly climbed the stairs, taking each step slowly and quietly. He didn't even know what he'd say, the pain in his hand was excruciating. He was fairly certain he had broken it in more places than he could count. 

He reached the top of the stair way, clutching his broken hand he attempted to be soft, "I um... I do believe I require the best healer of the Dalish..." he swallowed hard, the lump in his throat felt like it would choke him to death, "it seems I've rather destroyed my hand."

She stopped crying at the sound of his voice and looked up from her pillow. Her eyes were sore, and starting to swell. A small smile spread slowly over her face as she sniffled. She started giggle, "oh Cullen," she couldn't stay mad at him. Not those puppy dog eyes. She wiped her tears away the best she could and sat on the edge of her bed, waving him over, "come, let me take a look at it."

He made his way slowly over, "I'm.. I.. "he exhaled, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. My suffering was supposed to be my own. I was wrong, Kiera." he felt as if a small weight had dropped from his shoulders. He sat beside her gingerly lifting his hand and removing his glove.

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry too Cullen. I shouldn't have, been so angry. It's not just you. It seems I haven't had a moment to process any of what has happened to me since before the Conclave. Maybe the best healer of the Dalish needs to take her own advice first," she giggled, holding her hand out to gently cup his mangled hand. It was broken in several places. Pinching nerves and split knuckles. She was impressed he had been able to clench it at all. She focused slowly pouring magic into her fingers as she gently numbed the area, manipulating the bones back to their places and setting everything. In a few moments it was done. There would be some bruising and it would be tender for a few days but he needed the reminder, "there. It'd be a couple days before you can go around punching bookcases but as your healer, I'd recommend switching to practice dummies."

He flexed it out in front of his face. Minus the bruising and soreness it was as it used to be. He smiled, taking his other glove off and placing them in his cloak pocket, "I think I'll have to take your advice this time, Kiera. I.." he shook his head, reaching up to rub his neck with his other hand, "Maker this all sounded better in my head."

Kiera gently sat her hand on his knee, "are you feeling better?" the words were soft and fragile as if a single movement would shatter them as she spoke. Or perhaps the answer may shatter her.  
He smiled at her placing his healed hand on top of hers, "I.. yes."

She smiled back then a small frown spread over her lips, "is it always that bad?" she couldn't look in his eyes, she couldn't bear to see him in pain. She was fighting back tears again, biting the bottom of her lip.

He matched her frown, "the pain comes and goes. Sometimes I feel as if I'm back there... I should not have pushed myself that hard.." his voice seemed to get lower barely a half whisper, "I've never told anyone what happened to me at Fereldan's Circle. I was... not myself after that. For years, that anger blinded me. I'm not proud of the man that made me. The way I saw Mages..." he paused hard and felt like his heart would choke him, in a second he could recall the horrors in Kirkwall, "I'm not sure I would have cared about you and the thought of that sickens me," he turned his head from he, he felt his eyes sting, "now... maybe I can put some distance between myself and everything that happened. It's.. a start."

Kiera gently squeezed his hand in hers, and reached up touching his face to bring it round to look into his eyes. She slid her hand lovingly over his smooth, shaved cheek and tilted his face to meet hers, "for what it's worth Cullen, I like the man you are now."

He faintly looked at her, reaching up to lay his hand upon hers while fighting to look into her lavender eyes, "even after..." he felt unworthy of her love, of her kindness and patience.

She gently kissed his lips, "Cullen, despite some really terrible ideas, I care about you.." she softened her voice cupping his face in her warm hand, "you've done nothing to change that."

His worn face smoothed over as he allowed himself to relax. She was beautiful, smart and she had seen the worst and not turned from him. He felt like he could take on this Elder One with his bare hands. What did he ever do to deserve such an incredible woman in his life. 

She smiled warmly at him, then she remembered Bull and she couldn't help but break out giggling. She plopped down on the bed beside him as her giggles became hysterical laughter. 

He was puzzled, "Kiera?" is all he could get out over her laughing. He sat beside her leaning on his knees.

"Oh, you remember our little night on the battlements," she gasped out between giggles as she attempted to sit up, "turns out there was a little wager on us from a few friends." 

His face went white, "what?"

She smiled at him, "oh I'm not giving you names, Maker knows you'll have them doing drills in the courtyard for hours," she snickered, "let's just say, someone bet you wouldn't have any interest in me. One bet, that I would be the bold instigator of your romantic brushes, and the winner believed it would be all you dear." she could barely breath over the laughter. She hadn't laughed that loud in a while. 

Cullen groaned, rubbing his forehead with his hand, "Sweet Maker... I knew there would be rumors, but actually betting... dare I ask how much this, friend, won?"

She placed her hand on his shoulder, half giggling, "oh 20 sovereign I believe. Just a tip, don't bet against the Iron Bull," she was snickering wildly as she saw his eyes grow wide and his face sink into his hands. His cheeks flush red, "oh Maker you're adorable when you're flustered." she smiled.

He couldn't look up for a moment he didn't know if he should laugh or murder something. He then realized that the pain was gone, he was comfortable. This was as normal and happy a moment as he had, had in a while. He looked up at her and smiled, "well I suppose they're placing bets on other things now. Seriously though how did you hear of all this? Maker, Leliana knows doesn't she." he groaned. The war meetings would be, interesting going forward.

"Oh I'm fairly certain she knows, Josephine knows, basically everyone knows," she wanted to take some of the sting out, his pride had suffered enough for today. She slid her hand up his shoulder to his cheek, "but I would rather have something to bet on that nothing at all. As for how I know, Maras-Lok is a horrid brew," she rubbed her neck with her free hand, "Bull brought me to the meeting because I was alone at the Tavern. Apparently rather upset up until the moment he plied me with rather horrid alcohol. He's a good man, if a little blunt." She smiled at him. 

His brow furrowed again, "you told Bull about us?" he wasn't sure if he was hearing her right.

She laughed again allowing her hands to meet back in her lap, "I didn't go into any details, I swear. I was just frustrated at your stubbornness. I wanted to.. " her face fell as her shoulders slumped forward, " I don't know.. you were so.." she felt her eyes well up again as a tear slipped down her cheek, "it hurt." 

He wrapped his arms around her, any hurt he felt about her discussing their personal affair left. She was in pain and when she needed him, he hadn't been there, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh, I should have let you know. I.. it should have been me not Bull..." he carefully wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. He felt guilty again his pride had caused him to make a mistake. He gently lifted her face in his hand to meet his eyes, "I swear to you, Kiera, I will always be here for you in any way I can. I swear it to the Maker." 

She smiled up at him, maybe he did understand. She didn't want to leave tomorrow, she wanted to stay with him. His recovery was far from done and with her leaving for a week she was worried about his resolve. Her smile faded, a small crinkle passed across her forehead, "will you be alright? I... I have to leave in the morning. Seven days seems like forever," she couldn't bear to look at him.  
He breathed in deeply, "I will endure. I only pray that you are safe. Please be careful out there. I should receive word before tomorrow on the red lyrium. Maker willing we will be able to cripple Samson and his red Templar army. It should lessen your burden out in the field," he tried not to think about what could happen. 

She nodded, "you seem to have some resentment towards this Samson man. Did you know him?" she felt his fist clench behind her back and relax again with the mention of his name, "clearly this is more than just some bad man. This is personal for you isn't it?"

He slowly released his hold of her, standing up turning from her, "yes I knew him. I shared quarters with him when I first came to Kirkwall. Raleigh Samson, he got thrown out of the Templars for exchanging love letters from a Mage under his care to another outside the Circle. Meredith had him rung up on charges and thrown out, the Mage he was working with was made Tranquil," he put his head down and sighed deeply with the statement. Like some bitter pill he was forced to swallow.

Kiera's eyes grew wide, "they made a man Tranquil over some love letters?! I... I can't believe you allowed that to happen!" She folded her arms across her chest as if a strong cold had blown through the room.

"I said my view on Mages blinded me years ago. Varric's little novel about the Champion really paints it quite a colorful site," he rubbed the back of his neck, turning to face her, "I don't agree with any of it now, and I stayed on in Kirkwall for some time after trying to make things right. The Inquisition is my..." he threw his hands down, "we need to stop Samson. If he's in command of the red Templars then he needs to be stopped."

Kiera relaxed a bit. He was right he wasn't the same man, she could see the pain in his expression. Maybe this is why he kept so much from her about his pain, the withdrawal. He was convinced he deserved it! "Cullen..." she stood up to look him in the face, laying a gentle hand on his chest, "you aren't that man anymore. You don't deserve this pain and suffering because of some clouded emotions. What happened to you... it would have killed lesser men. You give yourself too little credit, and too little faith."

He placed his hand over hers, "Maker I hope so." 

Kiera smiled back then remembered Josephine had said something about a surprise in her quarters, "oh, wait!" she jumped back, her eyes searching the room, "Josephine said there was a surprise for me in here!" She lit the candles in her room with a flick of her wrist and there is was. Just beside the stain glassed doors to her balcony, a huge metal tub! She got excited, jumping up and down, "oh a tub, Cullen a tub!!! Please tell me you will at least use it a couple times while I'm gone. Maker knows you could use a lovely hot soak." She spun to look at him, her eyes dancing in the dimly lit room.  
He couldn't help but laugh at her childish excitement. Only she would be so happy over a tub. Not that he hadn't dreamt of one since before Haven. So few people understood the release and joy of a hot bath after a long day. He smiled at her, the expression mimicking her own, "yes, I will surely have tons of time for a bath in the Inquisitors private quarters." 

She looked back over at the tub seeing a basket loaded with soaps, talc, oils and not one but two towels! She grinned almost ear to ear, she slowly turned and walked up to him, licking her lips, "but you could join me in a long soak, now." 

He nearly tripped over nothing when she offered. He rubbed his neck, "I.. uh.. Kiera.." before he could finish she was pressed against him, gently tugging at the clasps holding his armor.

"Cullen it's just a hot soak, I won't make you do anything you aren't comfortable with. Yes I know I leave tomorrow and that you don't want to feel like you pressured me into anything. Come on, you won't regret it I swear." she had managed to undo his breast plate, letting it slide down to the floor, "please don't make me order my Commander into the tub."

He couldn't help but snicker at her half threat, "well I can't go around denying the Inquisitor can I." 

She smiled widely, putting a thin long finger up gently mouthing, one moment. She walked over to the tub casting a small spell a small cloud appeared over the tub and filled it with water. In another moment she cast again and gentle steam started to come up over the tub. She grabbed a small bottle out of the basket and poured some into the water till bubbles were everywhere. She smiled and clapped her hands turning to see him. 

He stood slightly stunned. He had seen all kinds of combat magic but nothing quite like this, "well that answers a few questions," he half mindedly stammered. He watched her unbuttoned her tunic letting it slip carelessly to the floor, then she undid her hair allowing it to fall gently over her breasts before she removed her bra band. Maker she was beautiful. She stripped her boots off, pants and small clothe in one shot and before he could mutter a word she was in the tub. Bubbles sailing everywhere. He couldn't contain his boyish laughter as he tugged at his shirt tossing it on the couch by the banister. He tripped and nearly went down tugging at his boots. He could hear her laugh and couldn't help but join her laughter. He managed to tug his pants and small clothe off and jump in the tub. It was gloriously warm, his whole body relaxed for what felt like the first time in Maker knew how long. For a moment he even forgot she was there. He had closed his eyes and let out a small sigh of relief. That's when he felt her hands, on his shoulder, "Kiera," he said breathy. 

She smiled wide, her face bright red, "shh Commander you'll throw off your healer. Relax, that's an order," she had set to rubbing the knots gently as she could out of his shoulders. Maker they were like rubbing stones. She brought her hands to her face breathing gently into them, a quick warming spell, reaching beside her she grabbed a small oil bottle, adding a touch of oil from the basket she set back to work.

He didn't mean to do it but when her hot hands started rubbing his worn shoulders he let out a small moan. Breathy, airy and uncontrolled. It felt amazing. He hadn't realized how much he missed the baths at the Circle. It was normal for Templars to soak in hot baths. It helped ease the muscles in the body making it easier and quicker to heal. He missed the evening soaks, alone in his quarters. Her hands were like a blessing gentle and firm. He was in pure bliss, "Kiera," he tried again to talk the words still not sticking to his tongue the way he wanted.

She could feel him give in to her. She would not have him worm his way out of this. She could tend to her own body, she was a Mage after all. A simple spell and few herbs and she could ease her body into a state of pure relaxation. But him, no this was as close as he could get to letting go right now, "you don't need to worry about me Cullen. This is your time. You have earned this. And with me gone for a week, this memory, this feeling will get us through that time. Trust me, as I trust you," she was against his back her naked body brushing against his. She worked her way up to his head pouring some water over his hair and gently massaging some fresh lavender soap, her favorite smell, into his hair.

The smell, her smell was all around him. He didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want this to be a dream. For me? That thought had never passed through his head. Since he was a small boy of thirteen he wanted to serve. Wanted to help people, protect people. Like a knight in grand gleaming armor. She finished rinsing his hair and began rubbing his temples the magic in her fingers seemed to cool, "Kiera... this is amazing," he finally got it out between half breaths.

She was positively radiating with how much she was doing. He deserved this, not being up all night covered in sweat, pain writhing his body. She smiled, "I told you wouldn't regret this," she leaned over and kissed his neck softly, "the work will be there the whole week I'll be gone. I think it can wait till I leave." 

She had said the words leave, and he snapped out of his moment of bliss. He reached out snatching her wrist he dragged her around to sit in his lap, "Maker I wish you didn't have to leave.." his lips met hers. Passionate sparks flying between them. He could feel her body against his the hot water in the tub doing little to shield the sensation from his relaxed skin. He had to stop himself, his body craved her, craved to explore her but he was not that kind of man. He fought himself. He would not enjoy a night of heated passion only to say goodbye in the morning. He focused hard, pulling himself away from their kiss, "Kiera I can't. I can't go forward tonight knowing you will leave in the morning. It's not how I want this to be, please understand I don't want to hurt you, I... " he sighed hard rubbing his neck hard as if a good strong grab would break him of this heated yearning.

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "thank you Cullen. You are a gentleman, yes I understand. You want it to be perfect, and this is less than that. Leaving tomorrow will be hard enough for us. I feel like I've just really gotten to know you, to see a different side of you. Why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself? Do you have any family?" she was more than content to just soak and talk. She wanted to know more about him, and he was right this wasn't the time for such heated passions. Even though every fiber in her body wanted his touch, craved his tongue. 

They spent the next few hours soaking and talking. He told her of his family two sisters and a brother. They were living in South Reach and as far as he knew were in good health. She convinced him to write to his family and perhaps even invite them up to Skyhold. She told him all about her clan and the different settlements she had visited and the silly little games she'd entertain the clan children with. She never smiled more than when she was with him. Telling silly tales, and some sad ones. She had no family. Her parents were killed when she was very young, a group of bandits attacked their aravel forcing them off the road. Her mother used her body to shield Kiera from the killing blow. The Keeper managed to lead a small group of hunters and drive them back. He found her underneath her mother crying weakly. From that moment forward the Keeper was more mother to her than leader. Cullen was saddened at the tale but it happened when she was so young it really held no emotion to it. It simply was what her life was and the Keeper was warm to her growing up. Her magic developed when she turned seven. She accidently set her small toy Halla on fire. She cried tears of ice as the Keeper cradled her and calmed her. Taking her and teaching her to bend nature to her will. She was more adept at fire, ice spell and healing, the Keeper had taught her well. 

They talked well into the night, Kiera kept the water hot the whole time. Cullen finally after a good chuckle at his small story looked up at the large stain glass balcony, "Maker what time is it!? Kiera you should get some sleep, it will be a long ride to the Western Approach," his voice betrayed his wish for her to stay. 

She looked down into the water, "Cullen... stay please." her face burned hot red. She just wanted to fall asleep in his strong arms tonight. Just to feel his safety tonight. She rested her head on his chest before he could answer her. 

"People will talk... but if this is what you wish.." he cradled her head against his chest, "although it may be best to get out of the tub in order to do that. I hadn't realized we'd spent so much time in it," he couldn't help but laugh. 

She lifted her head, smiling at him. She reached over and grabbed a towel, unfolding it outside of the tub. She rose slowly, noticing he had turned his head to provider her a moment of privacy. She wrapped it around herself. She turned and grabbed his towel sending a small wave of magic through it, it became warm. She turned her head and held out the towel, granting him the same privacy. As he rose out of the tub she walked over to her wardrobe searching for a fresh night gown and small clothe. She slipped the long, capped sleeve thin cotton gown over her body. It was becoming cool in the room as she tried to stifle a shudder, "are you dressed Cullen," she didn't turn around, waiting for his answer.

"I..um.. I don't have any clothes... I.." he was laying under the covers of her bed, his cheeks a brilliant red. 

She burst out laughing, "Maker you are adorable," she grinned. Out of habit she plucked her hair brush off the top of the wardrobe and began brushing her hair. 

He watched her intently as she delicately combed out each knot from her soft, flowing raven hair. Her fingers spun quick forming her locks into a slick braid. He watched her almost glide across the floor, she was delicate on her feet. 

She was cautious not to lift the blankets too high, not wanting to upset him. She waved her hand at the tub and within a few moments the water had evaporated the steam cloud moving out the nearby window. Then with a snap of her fingers all the candles went out. She eased herself down into the bed careful not to bump him or smash into his feet with her own. She had never laid with someone she felt this close to. Many times she had to lay with a group of her clan focusing her heat spell in the bitter cold winter night to make sure no one froze to death, but this. This was completely different. There was no one at the clan that she had found interesting like him, no one who made her feel like this. She was pure, untouched. This was like a small child playing with the camp fire. One day she knew it would burn her, but maybe it wouldn't hurt. She sighed heavily as if every ounce of her body was suddenly relaxed. She lay there for a moment, waiting to hear him say something but there was nothing. He was quiet, too quiet. She tried to see him in the dark. She could see his chest rising and falling as he breathed softly. She timed each breath for a moment afraid to move. He had fallen dead asleep the moment his head touched the soft, fluffed pillow. She smiled warmly to herself, feeling suddenly exhausted herself. She closed her eyes, in the morning she would have to leave, but in this moment that didn't matter.


	11. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence, some fluff and little nudity. Enjoy!
> 
> Set to head out to the Western Approach with an all male party, meet up with Hawke and come across some unsettling news. It's a race against time to get back to Skyhold. Then something to take the mind off the next days tasks.

She fluttered her eyes softly in the dim morning light slowly creeping into the room. She felt his arm across her, holding her to him. His warm body pressed against her back. She molded into him, fitting the space as if she was meant to be there. She smiled and relaxed again. He was breathing gently on her shoulder. He had made it through the night without a single issue. She slightly prayed that maybe the worst was over. She slowly and carefully pulled his arm away from her, and slipped out of the bed. She walked over to the wardrobe and looked for something to wear. Quickly she packed a few changes of clothes, something for heat, something for the cold, all silently as she could. She was nearly finished dressing, lacing up her boots when she heard him muttering in his sleep. He had begun to shift and shuffle, clawing at the blankets about his chest.

"No..." he groan, "Maker please... make it stop," pleading weakly, "Maker leave me!" he was growing louder.

Kiera rushed to his side laying a gentle hand on his chest. As her hand made contact with his skin he shot up in bed, breathing heavily.

He sat looking around the unfamiliar room for a moment, then he noticed her. Trying to catch his breath he collapsed back on the pillow. Sweat beading up on his forehead.

She leaned in, "are you alright, Cullen?" she tried to hide the look of fear on her face while she gently laid her hand over his heart, feeling it race.

He groaned, "nightmares, they come and go. Without the lyrium they are worse," he sighed deeply then thrust himself up, propping himself on his elbow, "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to worry you," he reached out to her with his hand.

She leaned in allowing him to gently touch her face. She forced a weak smile, "please let me worry about you, if just a little." 

He smiled at her, and chuckled softly, "alright, I suppose I don't have much choice."

She smiled at him again, gently touching her forehead to his, "I'm sorry Cullen, I have to leave. I'll have the servants bring up some clean clothes and breakfast. Don't give me that look, just take a few moments. It will take me an hour to ready my horse. You will have time to see me off proper, I assure you." she kissed his forehead softly, and pulled away. She had to move, even if her entire core wanted to stay in this moment, with him in that warm bed. 

He nodded. She was the Inquisitor, the only one who could do what needed to be done. He didn't want to except it but it was out of his hands. He laid back down, staring at the ceiling in her quarters.   
A few moments passed till he heard the servant, "Commander, I'm coming up with your breakfast and attire." It was Eileena, the Inquisitor's servant. She hid her eyes from him best she could and rushed to place the clothes at the foot of the bed and the tray beside him. Exactly as the Inquisitor had told her to do. She did not say a word simply bending down and retrieving the clothes for last night, then she rushed back out the door.

He nodded to himself more than anything else. Sat up lifting the lidded tray and hungrily snatching up some buttered toast. He reached down at his clothes tugging on his small clothe and fumbling with his leather pants. He stood up and stretched his body out, munching down the last bite of toast. He felt amazing. His back and arms felt like a large mabari had jumped down finally. He hadn't felt this limber in ages. He threw on his shirt, tucking it gently into his pants before tying them up. He looked down at where his armor had landed last night. He grinned widely, picking each piece up and placing it back on. He checked himself over in her mirror attempting to comb back his curly hair. It was a futile attempt, whatever she put in his hair it made it incredibly soft but almost impossible to do anything with. He grunted to himself, then laughed taking a little water from the wash basin he smoothed his hair out. It wouldn't last long but it would hold till he could get back to his office and use his hair cream. He snapped up the last little bit of breakfast, drinking back a large glass of water. 

He made his way to the door. Puffing his chest up he strode out of her quarters half expecting a large group of people waiting for some walk of shame. There was no one in the hall. He grinned to himself, maybe just maybe no one will notice. He walked calmly out to the main gate. She was standing with her small party, strapping packs on to the horses.

"Ah Curly, was wondering when you'd get out of bed. Fine Orlesian silks and furs to your liking?" Varric chuckling loudly.

Cullen stayed stoic as if he hadn't heard a word Varric said. His eyes were glued to her. He marched past them all his vigor renewed with the days sun, "Inquisitor, you slept well I take it. Please be cautious in your journey. We look forward to your reports and your speedy return." 

Iron Bull walked up behind Cullen grabbing him about the shoulders and pulling him in close as if he was going to show him the answer to everything, "ah Commander, come on now. Give the lady something to think about while she's out there fighting the good fight," his hand pointing out towards Kiera, "it's not really a secret Cullen."

Both Kiera and Cullen turned a brilliant shade of crimson red. Daring not to catch each other's eyes.

Dorian chided in with the group, "ah matching shades of red, absolutely adorable. Come now we must be leaving, I look forward to long chats about our illustrious lady killer and resident Commander," he smiled coyly at Kiera. 

Before she could answer anything happening around her, Cullen walked forward reaching out to her. He pulled her in tight and placed a passionate kiss on her unsuspecting lips. She nearly melted in his arms. She hadn't even heard the cheers and clapping of those around her. 

He pulled away the moment he felt her lean in for more. He grinned coyly at her, "safe trip and speedy return, Kiera," he bowed slightly then turned on his heel and with a grin of pure satisfaction he sauntered towards his tower. Leaving her breathless in his wake. 

She was stunned, "um... oh.. yes," she could barely get out, attempting to steady the feet underneath her. 

Iron Bull clapped her hard on the back, nearly knocking her to the ground. She let out a gruff snort, "alright alright, let's get this ride started," she immediately regretted using that word. She knew it was coming. 

"Oh a few more moments and we all might have seen some riding going on," Iron Bull laughed loudly. Getting up on his stead.

"Maker... this is going to be a long rid... journey isn't it," she groaned. She was the fool who picked an all male party to venture out with. She was going to be getting exactly this and more. She jumped up on her mount and started off out the portcullis. 

Cullen watched her ride out till her shape was long gone from view. It would indeed be a long trip and he would miss her. His hair smelled of her lavender, and already he missed the warmth of her skin against his. His parting kiss was a double edged sword he had cut himself with as much as her. He turned back and set down at his desk, going through his reports from last night.

They rode for hours the light dipping low in the sky when they decided to make camp for the evening. Kiera had put up with every naughty Mage and pious Templar joke Varric could dredge up. Maker her face hurt from laughing so hard. Dorian won five royals back from Bull for a bet that the evening wasn't passed in mad passionate sex. Blackwall had laughed so hard at one point he nearly fell off his horse which sent everyone into a louder roar of laughter. She was sure she saw Varric wiping tears off his face from laughing so hard. No one believed her that nothing had happened last night.

Blackwall had set up the fire and it was burning brightly as he set about putting a stew on the fire. Kiera looked around, they were on the edge of the Western Approach, a vast land of sandy dunes, deathroot and fennec. They managed to find a location with a small streaming running by, a flat location with some tree cover and rocks. A large fallen log, which Bull dragged over to make a bench for them to sit on. Varric had managed to shoot a few fennec along the way as Blackwall was insistent that it made the best stew. He sat on a log they had pulled over, "so Inquisitor, tell us the truth. You both didn't just sit around discussing the night air all evening." He was carving the meat off the dead animals and adding it to the rolling, boiling water in the pot, "come now a beautiful young lady such as yourself could hardly have kept him off you," he laughed heartily the small lines about his eyes danced with the fires glow.

She sat down and sighed, they had all gathered round their little fire, "I swear on the Maker we did not become... well.. there was nothing.." she fumbled about trying to find some way of speaking of it, her cheeks were flush red.

Dorian had a book open in front of himself, "you have a thing for strapping young ex-Templars. Nothing to be shy about, he's not hard on the eyes at all. Plus an intelligent, beautiful creature such as yourself can hardly be expected to sit idly by for months on end with no attention of your own," he didn't even look up from his text.

"Look it was nothing, we talked and talked. His hand was broken, it was a medical thing," she was trying desperately not to spill it all. She wanted to, she wanted to gush about the hot water, his soft voice with that rich Fereldan accent. The smell of lavender surrounding them. How she could barely contain herself, touching and massaging his aching shoulders, how soft his skin felt under her warmed, oiled hands. Without thinking she sighed deeply, lost for a moment in the memory.

Iron Bull snorted loudly, "oh Boss come on. You have that glow about you. This is the first time I've seen you truly smile and breath. Come now, if you two didn't bump and grind last night. Then this is a story you have to share!" he thrust a wine skin at her. 

She looked down, "oh no not more Maras-lok I'm not that silly!" she giggled pushing it back towards him, "it wasn't like that it was..." she sighed again, " we talked until the sky was dark," she giggled softly as her cheeks flushed red, "it was perfect." 

Varric giggled, "ah come on Tiny leave her alone. Curly has her all giggly and bubbly. Maybe this trip will be quicker, she'll want to get back to her Commander in shining armor."

She half scowled, half laughed at Varric, "Curly? Varric why Curly? I know you give everyone these nicknames but why that one?"

He laughed heartily at her, "Maker you have to be kidding me right?! Have you seen the man's hair without all his hard work. A bouncing head of ringlets. Then again I don't think you'd last long if you did," he laughed loudly again.

Dorian reached over, handing her a bottle, "here at least this is drinkable, unlike the qunari's throat rot. It's a good port, or so Josephine has informed me. Do let me know how this goes." 

She took the bottle and took a slight sip. It was the same wine Cullen had brought for her at Haven. Her face slightly dropped remembering their first conversations. She missed him already.   
Dorian looked over his book, seeing her face he gently folded it and placed it in his side bag, "ah my dear do not be so down. Such a charming face such as yours should always wear a smile. Come now we are less than a day's ride from Hawke."

Blackwall grunted as he tossed a few vegetable into the pot, "let's not get ahead of ourselves. Tonight we drink well, eat well and sleep well. Tomorrow will come when it comes," he turned to Varric, "come on story teller how about a good story while we wait for the stew to finish," he winked at Kiera trying to turn the conversation away from her.

She was glad for the momentary distraction. She took another long sip of the wine from the bottle. Her cheeks flushed warm as the wine flowed through her. She could almost feel the warm waters on her skin. She could hear Varric telling a rousing tale. One of the many he had of Hawke. Normally she would be drawn to it, her eyes wide and fixed with every syllable he uttered. Tonight was different. She was missing Cullen. She knew she had to write in, let them know her and the group had made camp. They had even made better time than she thought. Blackwall figured they would meet Hawke by noon tomorrow if they were up at a decent time. She reached into her sack and took out some parchment and her quill.

Cullen,  
We have made camp about half a day's ride from Hawke. Blackwall is cooking us a stew of fennec while Varric spins a wonderful tale of the Champion of Kirkwall. Everyone is in high spirits and if the Maker blesses us you should receive another letter before this time tomorrow evening.   
I know more than likely Leliana will sneak a peek at this, *ahem hand it back to Cullen stop snooping*, so I will keep this brief. Please write me as to how you are doing. I have left a small box of the potions under my desk in my quarters. They are yours. You know what I speak of.   
Dorian has been kind enough to pack an astonishing amount of decent wine. The same wine as that night in my hut at Haven... I miss you dearly already. Please be well, and don't fuss over the tailor. I have written a separate letter to Josephine. She is handling a couple things I've requested. Please don't put up a fuss.   
I will send word once we are updated with Hawke.   
Yours,  
Kiera Lavellan  
Inquisitor

She placed the quill down, folded the letter and sealed it in a ribbon. The carrier bird they had brought with them was taken out of its cage. She strapped the letter into a small fitting on its back. She whispered gently to it, "come now Sir Ruffle Feathers, straight to Commander Cullen with no distractions," then she gently lifted him into the sky. He flew hard and fast, as she watched him disappear.  
Cullen was breathing heavy, his shirtless chest dripping with sweat. He had spent most of the day training recruits in hand to hand combat and sword work. He was exhausted. He looked up to see it was growing dark. In a half breathed voice he roared out, "clean up, get some dinner. Tomorrow we will see if you remembered anything besides the bruises." 

He placed the wooden training sword and shield back on their rack, picking up a towel from the small stack sitting beside it. He looked up towards her quarters, the bath she offered was tempting but not tonight. He made his way to his tower, each step up the stone stairway made his calves scream out in agony. He may have over done it today, but it felt good to get out from behind his desk. Even better to have killed an entire day in what felt like a short period of time. He reached his door opening it to find a tray of food on his desk along with a tall pile of paperwork. He sighed long and heavy looking at it. Grabbing a shirt out of his desk he set down to eat. Drinking down a small glass of wine before dipping his spoon in the still steaming bowl of stew. 

"Caw!" the message bird had flown in through the hole in his loft's roof and was sitting on the corner of his desk tilting his head this way and that way. Cullen noticed the letter on his back and removed it. The bird jumped down from his desk and made his way to perch on the practice dummy to the side of his desk. He gently removed the ribbon, it smelt of lavender. His stomach fluttered at what could be written. He slowly read the letter, smiling to himself. She was safe and as he was eating dinner she was setting about hers too. He felt a bit better knowing she was alright. He set a piece of parchment down and picked up his quill. He sat there staring at the paper for what felt like ages before he could come up with what to say. Once he was finished he wrapped it back up, clicked his tongue and waited for the bird to come back over to his desk, "alright, Sir Ruffle Feathers, I assume. Straight to the Inquisitor and I may have a treat for you once you return." he gently patted the small birds head. It let out a happy caw and made its way back through the opening in the roof.

There was nothing much for him to do now. Finish his supper then set about to some paperwork before finally crawling into bed. He would think about that bath tomorrow. 

Kiera was half drunk on the wonderful wine, giggling at everything Varric said, "oh Varric you tell the best tales," she smiled. Blackwall had served the stew and good to his word it was remarkable. Kiera enjoyed it so much she couldn't help but lick the bowl clean. Much to the amusement of everyone else.

"Ah see just like one of us," Blackwall snorted, swigging back some ale. 

She smiled shyly. They were having such a wonderful time she felt light as air. Dorian had helped Varric set up two tents. Turning back to the group Dorian remarked, "ah esteemed lady and questionable gents. I am bunking with our illustrious Inquisitor this evening. I know such a heavy burden I bear, I assure you she will sleep soundly this evening," he bowed like a prince to a Queen.   
Her face went red and she let out a small nervous giggle, "why, thank you Dorian you are too kind."

Iron Bull insisted on being first on watch, Blackwall would be second. Varric nodded to be third. They would sleep in shifts in case any Venatori were in the area. Varric and Blackwall made their way to one tent and Dorian made his way to the other. Kiera sat for a moment looking at the fire. The wine was working it's little magic under her skin and she felt like a young child as she started playing with the fire. She twirled her fingers causing the flames to twist and bend to her will. The flames danced and spun and before she had realized it. She had made an image within the flame. Two figures, one in an elaborate ball gown, the other in a military style formal attire. Dancing a waltz that only they could hear. They each had a mask on, a mabari war hound on the man's face and an elegant owl on the woman's. She was watching when the sound of Sir Ruffle Feathers snapped her out of it. 

The bird landed beside her, she pet his head, handing him the piece of fennec she had saved from Blackwall earlier as his treat. As the bird ate hungrily she gently removed the letter. Bull grabbed the cage and with some water and food the bird willingly returned to it temporary home.

She removed the small wax seal and began to read it:

Kiera,  
I am well today. No pain to speak of and thanks to you my shoulders seem so much looser and stronger than they have been. Spent the day training recruits. Hot, sweaty work but it made time pass quickly. I miss you dearly as well. I assure you Sir Ruffles will only take his messages to the person you name. As far as I am aware this is private so you may speak freely.  
I am glad to hear you ate well. I do remember that wine as well. A good time together spent. If a little embarrassing, at least for myself. I look forward to hearing from you again soon. Maker willing you will be back presently.   
As it is an order from a superior officer I will submit to this tailor, though know I do so under protest.   
I have written to my sister, and await news from her though I suspect it will come sooner than later. Thank you.   
I await your next message.   
Yours only,  
Cullen

She sighed heavily, clutching the letter to her chest. She rose and was making her way to her tent when she stopped. She spun to face Iron Bull, "I just wanted to thank you Bull. You were right about things. The tavern yesterday. I owe you one," she smiled at him.

"Nah don't worry about it. I'm here if you need me Boss. Now get some rest, who knows what crazy crap tomorrow will bring." he waved her to her tent while taking a swig of his wine skin.

She nodded and headed into the tent. Dorian was already sound asleep in his bedroll. She took off her boots, and crawled into hers. As quietly as she could. She placed the letter under her pillow, closed her eyes and let the wine take her into peaceful rest.

The smell of cooking meat woke her the next morning. She yawned softly as she went to get up. It was then she noticed the arm. She thought for sure she must be still sleeping, but she looked over. It was Dorian he had rolled over at some point in the night and been snuggling her. She tried very hard not to laugh. This wasn't new to her. There were many cold winter nights the clan would all bed down together her and the Keeper taking turns keeping a warming spell going so no one froze over night. They would all snuggle each other in an attempt to lessen the burden on the Keeper and herself. She gently poked Dorian, "wakey wakey sleepy head," she cooed to him.

"Mmm good morning darling my apologizes if I've used you as a comfortable pillow," he rolled over, yawning and stretched as if nothing occurred, "how did you sleep my dear?" 

Kiera scratched her head, chuckling softly, "rather well I suppose."

"Ah wonderful. Although next time, try not to mumble Cullen's name as much in your sleep. Maker I was certain a few more coos and I might begin forming a complex," he ribbed her slightly as he got up and left the tent.

She was quite red as she rummaged around in the pack for her hair brush, a small bowl, a cloth and her tooth brush. She scooped everything up in her arms and exited the back of the tent. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth using the same magic as the tub in her quarters. She then slipped back in and placed everything back in her bag. She began braiding her hair as she walked out the front of the tent, confident the blushing had passed.

"Good morning Inquisitor, hope you slept well. Breakfast is ready when you are hungry," Varric pointed to his frying pan with freshly seared meat and a few small eggs. 

"Oh thank you! I'm starving this morning," she smiled brightly as he scrapped the food onto a plate, "how was the night watch? Did you receive a message from Hawke?" she was no fool she knew he must have sent word to her by now.

Varric smiled coyly, "well the night was quiet as usual and as for Hawke, yes I did. She is waiting for us just a small ways up the road. She'll meet with us and take us up to her Warden friend at this old Tevinter Ritual tower.. thingy," he waved his hands about as he spoke.

Kiera nodded as she set about to finishing off her breakfast. It was clear everyone else had eaten and were beginning to pack everything up. The meat was soft enough to cut with her fork and was moist and delicious. It went down very easily and too quickly. She finished her plate and washed it down, handing it to Iron Bull who was packing up the last of the cooking supplies.

"Sooner we get to Hawke the better," Varric nodded. He must have known something, but at this point there wasn't much more he was willing to say.

They all climbed aboard their horses and set off. It was a short ride, no more than an hour when they ran into Hawke.

"Maker you've made great time, and we have none to lose. Quickly follow me and keep as quiet as you can," she didn't say more than that as she turned on her horse and set a feverish pace towards the Tevinter tower. Another hour and they reach it. A large grey spire sticking out of the desert sands like a forgotten tooth of some oversized dragon. The sun was in the mid sky and the tattered black banners flapping in the gentle passing breeze gave an ominous under tone to the lone dragon tooth tower. Hawke put her finger to her lips and waved them all off their horses. She pointed to her staff and armor then to each of them, signaling to suit up and prepare for anything. Hawke's Warden friend was alongside waiting with his hand on his sword's hilt. Kiera slipped on her armor and gripped her staff tightly. Everyone else did as such and was prepared. Hawke waved a hand as they silently crept down the broken half bridge toward a large broken opening to a small internal court area of the dilapidated wreck. They could hear a man's voice speaking.

"Wait.. no!" the voice was male, panicked and scared. Then another voice, strong and rough, "Warden-Commander Clarel's orders were clear." 

They came to the top of the small stairway and could finally see what was going on. A man in Grey Warden armor appeared to be begging before another man standing on top of a small stage like area. The man upon the stage was dressed similarly to Alexius when Kiera first met him. The man pleaded again, "this is wrong!"

The man upon the stage sneered, half laughing, "remember your oath: In war, Victory. In peace, Vigilance. In death," he trailed off looming over the scene before him.

As he spoke another Grey Warden walked up behind the young man uttering something they couldn't hear, and ran him through with a short dagger. Blood spilling everywhere, "sacrifice," the man on the stage beamed widely at the grisly task being completed. With the blood pooling on the floor, ebbing the poor lads life force away, a demon appeared out of a small rift forming beside the other Warden. A demon of rage. It's form that of lava and fire, crawling towards the Warden. The man on the stage began to point, "good. Now bind it, just as I showed you."

The Grey Warden reached forward, sparks of green light bounced from his fingers. A loud sound like crushing glass ripped through the air as the demon twisted upright then bowed down before the Warden. As he finished the spell, the man on the stage's hand glowed bright red, electricity jumping and bouncing off his fingers. With a wave of his hand the Warden's eyes lit red his face drooped into a comatose glaze and with a slight flick of the stage man's hand he walked to the side and stood with the demon. He smiled widely as he saw Kiera and her group walk fully into the small area, "Inquisitor. What an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Virantium, at your service," he bowed low, "ah I see you've brought the Warden, the one Clarel let slip. Oh were you hoping to garner sympathy? Maybe make the Warden's feel a bit of remorse bringing him here?" he was nearly ready to burst with giggles as he spoke. He turned to face the small group of four Wardens each standing beside a demon, "Warden's hands up," the Warden's all raised the same hand as he did, "hand's down," as before they lowered their hands following his. 

Stroud grabbed Kiera's arm, "Corypheus has taken their minds!" Before she could react, Livius began gloating again.

"They did this to themselves. You see, the Calling had the Wardens terrified. They looked everywhere for help," he smiled as he folded his hands neatly behind his back.

Stroud groaned as his shoulders fell, "even Tevinter."

Livius smiled, "Yes. And since it was my Master who put the Calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel, full of sympathy," he began pacing back and forth his hands mimicking his words like a horrid actor performing his favorite monologue, "and together we came up with a plan," he stopped rubbing his fingers through his greasy little goatee happily grinning at his accomplishment, "we raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads and kill the Old Gods before they wake. Sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their Mages has a small side effect. They're now my Master's slaves. This was but a test. Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual. The army will conquer all of Thedas!"

Kiera took a small but firm step forward, "Release the Wardens from the binding and surrender. I will not ask twice." Her hand clenched firmly on her staff, the others behind her unsheathed their weapons and took battle ready stances.

Livius laughed reaching his arm forward, "no, you won't!" the same glowing red sparking energy flew from his hand forcing Kiera's marked hand to the ground like a weighted stone, "the Elder One showed me how to deal with you. In the event you were foolish enough to intervene again. That mark you bear. The Anchor that lets you pass safely through the Veil? You stole that from my master. He's been forced to seek other ways to access the Fade."

Kiera didn't feel pain, but a new sensation like a slight stinging. It was as is if a huge stone was dropped down on her hand. Then the feeling started to change, as Livius spoke. It felt like a chain wrapping tightly into her open palm. She felt it pull and coil around her hand. Livius continued his rant, "When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be...." before he could finish Kiera clenched her hand tight and pulled on this chain feeling. It snapped the power from Livius casting him backwards with great force the red magic sparking a flushing over him shocking him. He whimpered and rose as quickly as his feet could manage and began to race off towards his horse behind the tower's stage, "kill them!!" he roared as he fled.

Kiera and her team barely had time to think about Livius as the small group of Warden Mages and demons turned on them, "Varric take out the Mages, Hawke too, everyone else focus on the demons!" she shouted as she began casting a barrier for herself and set about launching a fire ball at the demon nearest her.

It wasn't a very long or hard pitched battle. Her people were ready and without Livius guiding their hands the Wardens and the demons had no set route to attack or defend. Stroud calmly walked over to one of the bodies, picking through his pockets he found what he was looking for, "just as I thought." he mumbled half to himself and half to everyone else, "they are convening on Adamant in a few days time. It appears they will conduct this ritual in full then.. Maker we must hurry!" he was in a half run when Hawke grabbed him by the arm.

"We must have details Stroud and a plan, running in there will only get us killed!" she looked him sternly in the eyes. He nodded and backed down to her iron will, "Inquisitor! Adamant is a day's ride from here, three from Skyhold," she snatched the paper from Stroud's hand, "they are set to meet and complete this ritual in six days. It's not a lot of time but we're going to need the Inquisition's forces or the world is lost!"

Kiera nodded, "I'll dispatch a letter immediately to my Commander. We ride now for Skyhold. Ladies and Gentleman we have six days to save the world. Maker preserve us," she raced to her horse ripping through her sack to find a paper and quill as Iron Bull raced to retrieve Sir Ruffle Feathers. Kiera wrote as quickly as she could, seconds were priceless in this race against time. She quickly rolled the letter up and stuffed it into the bird's letter case, "without delay Sir Ruffle Feathers, to Command Cullen!" she let the bird fly and watched as it soared away, "alright everyone we push these horses as far as we can this evening. We must get back without delay!" She climbed aboard her horse and rode, the others hot on her heels. Maker, save us all.

Cullen was at his desk, the sun was starting to crest down over the walls of Skyhold. He should be hearing from her soon, he sat reading through several more papers. News on the red lyrium a possible mine location, a new merchant wanting to set up provisions in Skyhold, a few letters from Orlais asking about his family lineage. He scoffed loudly, the Winter Ball would be soon and he would have to endure the poking and prodding of two old ladies measuring.. everything. He groaned loudly. He barely sat back when a message bird came through the roof. He stood up as the bird landed on the perch behind him, "got something to share with me do you?" he pat the creature on the head, gently removing the letter, "would it be too much to hope for good news?" he sat back down unrolling the letter. It was hastily written and in a less than steady hand but he recognized her writing.

Commander Cullen,  
We've found our demon army. The Warden's have been played by Corypheus. There is too much to go through and not enough time. We are on our way back. The Warden's are entrenched in Adamant and the demon army will be raised there in six days time! Have not a moment to lose! Gather the forces, supplies, anything and everything we need to get in there and stop this madness! Use any and all resources! Time is precious Commander and we have none! We ride hard to Skyhold. We should arrive in the early morning hours. I want the War Council ready when my foot crosses the portcullis!   
Inquisitor  
Kiera Lavellan

Cullen nearly shot out of his desk, it was almost night fall now and if what she was saying was true they would be here within a half day. With a gesture the bird returned to Skyhold's coop as he ran down the battlement towards Leliana's position. He didn't think his feet could go any faster. He nearly bulled over Josephine, "we have an emergency, need Leliana!" 

Josephine yelled back, "get to the War Room I'll get her!"

Cullen ran until he was at his spot at the table. He still held the paper in his hands. Leliana and Josephine weren't far behind him. He passed the letter to Leliana who read it out loud for Josephine. Cullen looked at the two women for a moment before starting, "I can have my men ready to march the second the Inquisitor arrives. It will take two days to arrive at Adamant. The Inquisitor will be here by day break, that gives us four days. What can be done?"

Leliana looked over to Josephine, " I can send two of my fastest agents forward, they can scout out Adamant and send report back on numbers and any possible strategic ideas."

Josephine nodded her agreement, "we will need a way into the keep. Sappers at the least, trebuchets and wall breaching ladders. Lady Seryl of Jader will be more than willing to lend us these things with a simple letter."

Cullen nodded to both women, "we need to find a way to narrow down the fighting area, choke points. If we can cut off reinforcements, it will be easier to carve a path through to the heart of the keep. Leliana, do you think your people could locate perhaps building plans?"

Leliana nodded, grinning widely, "yes. When Kiera and her party return we can get a run down on some minor details but when she arrives we will be ready to act. If this is as she claims, time is indeed against us."

Cullen nodded, "then for now we know our tasks. To work?"

They all agreed, and without a second thought or word they each made their way out of the room and to the location best suited to their work. Cullen raced to the training grounds, growling, "Rylen!" Within a second a man the same height and size as Cullen emerged from a small tent nearby, "yes, ser!" he barked back.

Cullen pulled him aside relaying his orders to have the men prepare themselves for immediate deployment into a hostile territory. Weapons were to be sharpened, armor prepared and whatever personal rite or process each man needed to go through to be attended to. Rylen nodded his agreement and set off to work with the men. Cullen himself walked back to his tower. He had a sword to sharpen as well.

Kiera had told them all to stay as close to each other as they could get. She was pouring healing magic into the horses so they could ride hard to Skyhold. Time was precious, but it was incredibly tiring to focus this hard on so many moving targets. By the passing landscape she knew they were less than an hour's ride from Skyhold. She focused hard as she could. These horses would not suffer needlessly. As they closed in to the gate she released her spell, she half slumped down over the horse's neck as they made their way into the gate. The horn blast signaling her return. Iron Bull got down from his horse, gently lifting her tired frame up, "you've done too much. Dorian she needs lyrium!" he bellowed looking around. 

Cullen came striding around the side, "what's gone on? Why is Kie... the Inquisitor!" he raced forward and took her into his arms. Whispering softly to her, "Kiera, can you hear me?"

She grunted back trying to form words, "too much... magic... lyrium..." she half pointed to a pouch on her hip. 

Cullen winced. He reached into her pouch, feeling the small bottle. He felt his throat dry, his mouth parch and he struggled not to look at it as he lifted it up. Before he could move to think Dorian stepped forward and grabbed the small bottle, "here Kiera, open your lips a little more please dear," he had pulled the small stopper out of the bottle and was gently lifting her head, the small bottle to her lips. 

Kiera felt the rush of energy return to her, she gasped loudly as the blue glow emanated softly out of her eyes. It was then she realized Cullen had been holding her, and then her heart sank when she realized the lyrium. She dropped down out of his arms, "Cullen!" she gasped. 

He fought with everything he had to maintain his composure, "I'm glad you're alright Inquisitor. When you are ready we need to meet in the war room to discuss our next steps." he needed to get out of there, "everyone else, glad to see you all back. If you will excuse me I must prepare." he nodded and marched away to his tower. 

Kiera's shoulders slumped, Iron Bull quickly bent in, "go to him quick, I'll deal with things here."

She tore off, didn't even hear the messenger call out for her. She ran two steps at a time up the stairway to his office. She didn't even knock she just half burst in. She could see him sitting at his desk a large bottle of wine in his hand and he was drinking it down quickly, "Cullen!" she raced forward to his desk.

He had knocked back the entire bottle. It took the want away, the burning in his throat and lips. He felt light headed but better. He hadn't even heard her burst into his office till she called his name, "Oh.. Kiera.. I.." he put the bottle down, wiping his hand over her mouth, "it's not lyrium." he threw his hands up to protest. 

She couldn't help but let out a giggle looking at him. She was reminded of the small children in her clan when they stole the Keeper's wine skin and filled it with sweet fruit juice. They wanted to pretend to be like the adults at the fall ceremonies. Their round little faces, head full of bouncing curls protesting the liquid they had drank wasn't alcohol. She finished her laugh and smiled at him, "ah Da'len, you're a adorable." 

He looked at his half smiling, "what does that mean? Da'len?" he half butchered the elven word, his tongue not quite working with him now the wine flowing through him.

Kiera smiled, "it means little one. I'm sorry you reminded me of the Da'len in my clan when they stole the Keeper's wine skin. Your hair is full of bouncing curls just like Adanna," she smiled and giggled again coming around his desk, "Varric was right I see it now, Curly." she ran her hands through his hair.

He laughed with her allowing her to run her hands through his hair. It felt wonderful and the wine made everything warm. "If you were worried I was going for lyrium, I didn't. I told you I wasn't going to and I will stick to my word. The wine takes the edge off, perhaps the whole bottle was a bit much though," he roared into a small fit of laughter.

She couldn't be mad at him. He had resisted and even though this choice wasn't the greatest it was better than other options, "are you going to be alright to come to a meeting? We can wait a bit if you need some time." She looked into his eyes, they were dancing staring into hers.

He smiled at her, the wine was making everything warm, and hazy. She was beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder. His shoulder, he was brought back to the night in the tub. He reached over grabbing her about the waist and brought her to sit in his lap roughly. He moved in and kissed her hard and full of fury. She moaned against him, he felt a rush wash over him. He relaxed a bit pulling back slightly, "I missed you," he fumbled with the words. He leaned in again to kissing down her neck, his hands running over her thighs and around her waist.

"Cullen, I do believe you're drunk. I don't want to take advantage of you... you are... oh ma vhenan.. " she was fighting the urge to give into him. Every pass of his lips and touch of his hands was driving her wild inside.

He was lost, "what... ma.. ven..on.." his tongue fumbling around the word as he kissed her neck and tugged at her shirt collar, seeking to continue downwards.

She giggled again, "ma vhenan, its Dalish. It means," she choked up a bit saying it to him, "my heart." she fumbled with her fingers behind his head, she had felt it in her heart since their night on the battlements but she hadn't had the courage to speak it. 

It put his fiery passions to rest. He could not go against what this moment meant no matter what the wine was doing, "I'm sorry Kiera, I didn't mean to upset you... Maker I drank a bit too much. Don't suppose you know how to sober people up?" he smiled at her pass half lidded eyes as he leaned back in his chair hands now on the arm rests.

She giggled and nodded, "hold still, Curly." she teased him as she drew her hands up to his temples, soft blue haze swirling around them. Alcohol was a poison in the body and like any poison it could be drawn out. Same spell, similar result. It was a few seconds when she looked into his eyes, which were now wide open and alert. His cheeks stained a slight pink were now clear, " ah there are those bright amber eyes I've come to adore so much," she smiled warmly, placing her warm hands on his face.

Cullen felt as if a giant cloud had left his thoughts and he was once again in control of himself. He felt ashamed for having done such a foolish thing, "I'm so sorry Kiera." he tried to turn his face away but she gently pulled at his chin lifting his face up until his eyes met hers.

"Cullen... ma vhenan, please don't," she gently kissed his warm lips, the taste of the berry wine still fresh upon them, "we have work to do, my quarters, later tonight, and I won't take no as an answer." she smiled widely and rose from his lap. As she walked towards the door she looked back smiling warmly, "see you in the war room." as she closed the door behind herself.

He sat there for a moment. What had just happened... he looked over at the empty bottle on the desk and shook his head. Straightening up out of his chair he attempted to brush the few loose curls back on his head. He smiled to himself, leaving the loose curls lay as they were and headed out the door.

Kiera was discussing the details of their arrival in the Western Approach and the small report Hawke had written down. as Cullen walked in and quietly assumed his position, "there you have it, blood magic, desperate Wardens, and of course Venatori. If we don't get to Adamant and Clarel before they go ahead with this insane idea.... well the Winter Ball will be the last of our concerns." she shuttered at the thought.

Leliana nodded, "luckily my agents have come across old blueprints for Adamant. We know where the main courtyard area is and if our guess is right and they are performing this blood ritual. That is where it will most likely be held. We can create choke points to get you in." 

Josephine piped up, "Lady Seryl of Jader has lent us her sappers and her trebuchets should be here this afternoon. We should be set to march first thing in the morning, at your word, Inquisitor." she bowed softly.

Kiera nodded, "out of curiosity what favor do I owe Lady Seryl for her services?" she rubbed her nose bridge gently with her thumb and fore finger.

"Ah yes Lady Seryl simply requests at the Winter Ball you must save her a dance. An odd request but nothing to dire I assure you." Josephine smiled at the simplicity of the request.

Kiera nodded, "I suppose that is everything?" she turned to face Cullen.

Cullen picked up a small notice in front of him, "the trebuchets will tear down the walls easily as Adamant thankfully was build before modern siege weapons. Once that happens we'll cut a path through to Warden Commander Clarel. It won't be easy but there isn't any other options. Our men are ready, we will win the day."

It was good to see him confident again, sure of himself. She nodded, "make sure not to push the men more than needed. I won't have people throwing their lives away needlessly. If that is all, I believe we all have some preparations to attend to." she nodded grabbing a few reports quickly scanning them over as the others walked out. She finished a few reports then deciding she was more than ready to get to other things she too walked out. 

She headed down the steps to the tavern, a good drink, friendly faces and maybe a game of Wicked Grace would help calm her and take her mind off everything till night came. Till she could be with him again. She disliked the subtle behind closed doors at times. She wanted to walk with him, go to the tavern with him. Maybe one day. As she was daydreaming on the steps Varric caught her arm, "there you are! I've been looking all over for you. Come on you're going to miss the fun!" he waved his thick fingers in front of her to follow him. She smiled warmly and nodded as he lead her to the tavern. Up to the second level of the bar to a back corner. There sitting at the long table was all her companions. Drinks and food spread out over the table, large steins and goblets filled with strong drinks and fruity wines. Josephine smiled warmly up from her spot, "see I told you she would come, pay up Dorian."

Dorian groaned, "how was I to know she wasn't up in her room with," he scoffed slightly, "blonde dream boat." Everyone at the table laughed. Kiera turned bright red as she sat down at the table, giggling nervously.

Cullen was sitting there too, he half rose, "well you have enough people to play now and I have a thousand things I need to do anyways."

Before he could get far, Varric patted him on the shoulder, "come on Curly. If anyone needs this entertainment tonight, it's you!" he laughed filling the Commander's stein nearly to the brim.  
Dorian laughed, "come now Commander, gambling away money can be both soothing and habit forming. Give it a try!"

Cullen nodded slightly as if he was talked into it. Really he had only then notice Kiera sitting across from him. He wouldn't miss spending time with her, even if it was in a group of people.

Josephine dealt the cards and opened up the betting. They laughed and drank, eating and each telling tall tales. Cullen finished his stein and started on a story of a young templar who managed to lose his clothes and stumble into the main dining hall of the Circle. Over a hundred Templars in training and young Mages were sitting at their tables eating when they all turned to look at the poor young lad. Without missing a beat they all slowly stood up and applauded the young man. At this point in the story Blackwall laughing heartily said, "What did he do?" 

Cullen without batting an eyelash proclaimed proudly, "the young man, stood tall, saluted as if he was in full armor. Gave a solemn salute and marched out." 

Everyone at the table roared and giggled with laughter, he felt good for sharing a moment with all them. Noticing the drinks were low he stood up, "let me get some more drinks, these glasses are in a sorry state." 

Kiera laughed, turning to Varric, "come now Varric you have to have a grand tale for us." 

Varric smiled widely as he began to spin another tale, while Josephine dealt another round of cards. Cullen came back with several bottles of wine, and ale. Setting them on the table he set about filling the glasses. 

Varric got to the end of his tale, another roaring story of the Champion of Kirkwall. They all laughed. Josephine had cleaned nearly everyone out of their money at this point. "Another round of cards?" she coyly grinned.

"I'll play you a round Madam Ambassador. I've figured out your tells," Cullen gently folded his hands over his lap, grinning widely.

Josephine feigned shock, "Commander, don't you know a woman has no tells!" she began shuffling the cards.

Kiera looked down at her meager coins, "oh I'm out I've lost enough to Josie tonight. I would enjoy watching this round however," she smiled sipping down some wine and reaching for a small plate of cheese and meats.

Josephine dealt the cards and laid out the rules. Cullen was out of coin at this point but his confidence got the best of him. She laid it out that each hand she won would result in the loss of a piece of his clothing and if he won a chance to return some of his coin. He eagerly nodded in agreement. 

The cards were dealt, everyone laughing and chatting while sipping their drinks. As they watched to everyone's amusement but Cullen's as Josephine literally cleaned him out. He sat in his chair hands folded over his lap covering himself. His clothes long now lost to Josephine's well played hands. Varric slowly began to turn as if to say something to him, "not a word dwarf," Cullen grumbled under his breath.

Josephine wearing his fine fur cloak smiled, "ah don't ever bet an Antivan, Commander." she couldn't contain her laughter.

Cassandra scoffed, "I do believe it's time for me to leave. I do not wish to watch our Commander's walk of shame back to the barracks." she half snickered as she turned her back to him and left.  
It was growing dark out and only Cullen, Varric, Dorian and Kiera remained. Varric smiled warmly at Kiera, "that was fun. It's good to see you having a good time. We should do this more often," he leaned in to her, whispering softly, "it's going to take me a while to convince Curly to play again. Might have to work the revenge angle." 

Kiera giggled and then waved Varric to leave. He nodded his accent and whistling to himself, he left. Dorian had peeked over at Cullen, smiled and got up, "I'd love to watch this but I fear I may make the Commander blush," he gently lifted Kiera's hand to his lips, "rest well my dear," and he left.

Kiera turned to face Cullen who was quickly downing the last of his mug, "oh this is just too much," she giggled. "Let me help you," she gently untied the scarf around her neck, "here it's better than nothing," she handed him the scarf, "it's a pretty clear run from that back door, across a small strip of battlement to your office. I can make a small distraction if you'd like."

Cullen roughly grunted his pride clearly wounded by more than the loss of his clothes. He took the scarf out of her hands and while sitting he half wrapped himself in the scarf. He looked up see her turn her back to him and made a dash for the door. He didn't stop running till he was behind the door to his office. He groaned loudly and made his way up the ladder to his bed. Pulling the scarf slowly off himself, he could feel the smooth, silky fabric sliding over his rear and grace his member. He let out a soft moan, the fabric felt incredible. He brought it up to his nose, he could smell her signature lavender scent. He threw himself down on his bed allowing the scent to fully envelope him. He felt a swelling in his stomach, a primal urge driving against him. The wine had lowered his resistance to such thoughts, such carnal images. He felt himself give in to his wants, sliding his hand over his ridge abs, cupping himself he began to ease his tensions. Tonight he wouldn't risk his alcohol induced urges being pressed against her. He would stay in his bed, satisfy himself. Tomorrow he needed to focus.


	12. Ass Deep In Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Adamant. Some PTSD, minor torture, a character death. 
> 
> They ride of Adamant in the morning, but something is missing, someone Kiera has forgotten. A young boy with an impossibly large hat....

Kiera rolled over her head was pounding and her body ached. She groaned as the sun's rays licked her face from the stained glass window. It was quiet and the room felt still. She felt the morning effects of the wine seeping into the pores of her mind.

There was a small knock on the door and Eileena ran in, towels and clothes in her hands, "oh good you're awake. Commander Cullen has ordered you breakfast. He said you'd probably want a hot bath before the day starts. Oh and he said the trebuchets were just arriving and have been stationed at a small base camp just outside Skyhold. We leave just after lunch, unless you require a change of anything. He wanted me to wait for your instructions, my lady."

Kiera smiled warmly at Eileena, "that is absolutely perfect Eileena thank you. Tell the Commander I will be down shortly to inspect things," she thought for a moment, "can you bring up my breakfast? I'll have a letter for you to take to the Commander when you have. Then that will be all. Thank you again, Eileena." 

Eileena smiled widely, proud as a peacock, "yes my lady, right away!" she bolted down the stairs.

Kiera walked over to her desk, plucking up a sheet of paper and her quill she set to writing. She was finishing the last words when she heard Eileena come through the doors. She quickly melted some wax over the folded letter then pressed a small seal in her desk against it. Taking her finger she dipped it into the small bottle of lavender oil on her desk and ran it along the exposed flap of the letter. She smiled proudly to herself, this would be good. 

Eileena made it to the top of the steps, being as careful as she could with the large tray in her hands. As gracefully as she could she placed in on the desk in front of Kiera, "my lady, your breakfast." she bowed.

Kiera smiled at her, she was a sweet girl, eager to please, "here is the letter I mentioned. Straight to Commander Cullen. 

Then off to whatever chores you need to tend to. I will be gone for a couple days and will not require your services. If you have no other duties, please enjoy some time off." she dug around in her desk, pulling out a few coins and handed them to Eileena. 

Eileena smiled brightly, "thank you my lady, be safe and come home to us!" she practically bounced as she took the letter and raced down the stairs. 

Kiera filled the tub and set her food down beside it. Content to wash and eat this morning before joining everyone. This journey would be an interesting one and if all went well they would save Thedas from a demon army within the next two days. 

Cullen was standing at the base camp directing soldiers, making preparations to move out. His head throbbed, he had, had too much to drink last night but he could recall all of the evening. It took him half an hour this morning standing in front of Josephine to get his armor back. She enjoyed making him squirm a little and openly declare she was indeed correct and women have no tells. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. He had gotten almost all of it back, for some reason, which Josephine didn't go into any details, his small clothe had vanished. He groaned thinking about it. He looked into the horizon the morning sun was half way over the crested ridge, about mid morning. He so wished he was with her now, in that warm bed. He knew she'd want a hot bath before they all left today. He was directing a small group of men loading a wagon when he heard a small voice behind him, "Commander Cullen, I... I have a letter for you," he knew the voice it was Eileena. He turned trying to maintain his composure in front of his men, "yes, thank you." he gently retrieved the letter. 

Eileena smiled at him then raced off before he could say a word more. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the letter, careful not to tear the seal. The scent of lavender came up to his nose, his scarred lip grinned up coyly as if on its own. He read.

Cullen,  
I missed you last night, I suppose the wine and Wicked Grace was a bit much. I do hope you slept well. I will be down shortly to inspect the trebuchets and assist with preparation. Thank you for breakfast, I only wish I was sharing it with you. Keep the scarf, I'm sure you'll have good use for it.  
Yours,   
Kiera

He smiled down at the letter and blushed at the mention of her scarf. He cleared his throat under his breath and carefully folding up the letter tucking it into his breast plate. Back to work for now, there was so much to do before Adamant. 

Kiera had finished her quick bath and was brushing out her hair. She braided it as usual, it needed to be out of her face for when the battles started. She sighed, this would be an interesting battle and her first with an army behind her. She laid out her gear, she would need lots of healing items, strapping her largest pouches to her waist and thigh. Being sure to bring as many of her potions as she could and elfroot. If she could help along the way she would. She reached down into the second pouch, placing a few lyrium draughts inside. She felt horrible what they had done to Cullen, but without lyrium on the battle field she risked unconsciousness at the least and possible death at the worst. She would find a way to help Cullen with his lyrium withdrawal once Adamant was set and done. She was packed, next was to head down and get this all going. The sooner they left the sooner they could get this taken care of. 

She slung her pack over her back and headed down the stairway. Entering the main hall she was surprised to see it so empty. She walked down exiting the big doors. Once she saw the courtyard she could see why. People were busy hustling back and forth. Carrying weapons, packing up tents, ensuring armor was ready. She couldn't see anything in all the rush. She was beginning to feel the pressure now. All these people relying on her to stop Warden Clarel, to stop the impending wave of demons, to save all of Thedas. She swallowed hard, just as she felt a hand clap her firmly on the back, "come on Boss the funs almost ready to start," Bull giggled. 

She giggled, "yes the fun, killing more Venatori, demons and Maker knows what, more than we can count. And I'm not say you can't count high just that there will be a lot," she laughed nervously.

Bull snickered, "ah lets go our people are down at the base camp down the path from Skyhold. Once Cullen sees you we can go over final checks and head out. I'm looking forward to smashing through some walls, kicking a few demon's asses and sticking one to this Corphy fuck!" he was growling on the last words.

Kiera nodded and followed Bull as they made their way down the portcullis and out towards the large bulk of men and women readying for the journey. She spotted Cullen pacing back and forth between several people checking over list after list. Maker he had a lot of energy considering the evening before and the alcohol they'd all consumed.

"You there, double check the supplies the trebuchets can't fire air! You be sure the men's armor and weapons are on the same cart! Who's got a line on food supplies and tents? Where's Rylen!?" he threw his hands up in the air.

Kiera chuckled, which didn't escape the notice of Bull, "got a lot of energy this morning it seems. Don't suppose you had anything to do with that did ya Boss?" his face in a half grin caught her completely off guard.

"Actually no," she bit her tongue, "Commander good morning! How come the preparations?" she sped past Bull, turning to look over her shoulder sticking her tongue out at him. She could hear him laugh as she made her way beside Cullen.

Cullen looked up from another message, the food supplies were set, the tents set, armor and weapons checked, just waiting on the siege ladders and trebuchet ammunition. He smiled looking up to see her, "Good morning Inquisitor, I trust you slept well. We are nearly ready to set off towards Adamant. It should take us two days travel to be at their door step. Maker willing this will go smoothly," he leaned in so only she could hear, "I look forward to spending more time with you once this is done," he stood tall looking around to see if anyone was watching. When he was confident no one was paying attention he planted a soft kiss on her lips, gently touching her face.

She blushed slightly and smiled at him, "We have work to do. Perhaps you find my tent tonight or I yours. But we must get moving," she grinned, his face always softened when he looked at her. 

He smiled, and nodded, "I look forward to later then." he looked around and headed off to take care of some more preparations.

It was slow going getting the massive trebuchet, equipment and men moving. Time for her to think and go over ideas. It was then she felt like she had forgotten something, something important. It nagged at her, like an itch at the base of the skull. Their warning at Haven, the young boy with the large hat. His warning and help with Chancellor Roderick. She remembered him but it was like a haze surrounding her, then the name came, "Cole," it was a half whisper on her tongue.   
Suddenly the young man was walking beside her, "He is quiet, behind the noise. The little bottle makes him shake, but he tests the chains," the voice was soft almost ethereal on the wind. His face looked forward not so much at anyone. 

A hand gently rest on her shoulder, "ah I see you remembered him. Interesting spirit isn't he?" Solas came between her and Cole, "yes a spirit. Not possessing a body, yet human enough looking. He is as far as I can tell a spirit of Compassion. He wanted to stay and help after Haven. He calls himself, Cole," Solas looked at her and then to the young boy, "he is harmless enough and if he wishes to help we should allow him to help. Speak with him, he seems interested in you," he smiled. Nodding in his way then falling back a bit.

She could feel him watching her from behind as she turned to the boy, "Cole, what were you talking about, the little bottle..."it was as if the pieces fell together immediately, her voice hushed, "Cullen, you're feeling Cullen," she peered down as the young lad turned to look at her, a vacant expression on his youthful face.

"Safe and solid, protecting and proud. He feels like quiet, stronger when you hold him," the boy smiled, "you help, I like to help." Cole's face looked into hers. He looked human, not like a spirit at all. A boy no older than eighteen, fresh faced with teenage acne on his pale freckled skin. 

"Yes, Cole I do like to help. I'd really like it if you helped me, help people. The man you are talking about. He is hurting, some people did bad things, can you help me, help him?" her mouth felt dry as she talked, could this spirit really help when she had felt so lost.

The boy blink softly, "Uldred marked him, but it didn't make him. He stayed him, he needs to know. The pearl of pain bounces around, balled pain, fire in his veins, hurting. The wine takes the edge off, the little earthy potions make the bad days tolerable. Her scarf smells of lavender, calloused hand working himself over, wish it were her, oh Maker I'd do so much more.." 

She threw her hands up, "um.. well.. yes thank you," knew exactly what he was saying, "I think I get what you mean, thank you. Is there anything you can do for him at all?" she tried to shift the rush of red flowing to her face, she had hoped no one heard Cole words.

"Yes but I can't help him unless he calls to me. He has to need my help before I can go to him. He is proud, strong, hard. Perhaps you can help me?" he looked up tilting his head up at her keeping pace as they marched along the dirty paths.

She nodded, "yes I'll see what I can do. If there is someone else you can help.." before she could finish, he was gone. She never saw him leave he was just gone. She looked around for a second but there was no sign of him. She thought hard about what Cole had said, something about Uldred having marked him but didn't make him. She repeated that over and over until it seemed burned into her mind. She had no idea what it meant but it was important. They had marched on till the sun faded from the sky. Ahead of her they were setting up tents. She made her way to the front, Cullen was setting up guard rotations for the night while others were setting up tents, and fires began popping up. She smiled watching him tend to his soldiers. A soldier lightly touched arm getting her attention, "my lady, was there a particular place you wanted your tent for his evening?" 

She stopped for a moment, "yes, as close to Commander Cullen's as possible please," she grinned. She had spoken it loud enough for the soldier to hear but not enough to catch Cullen's ear. She would surprise him later. She nodded as the soldier bowed to her and raced off preparing tents. She made her way around checking on people assisting where she could. Every now and then she thought she saw the young boy with the large hat, Cole, speaking softly to someone then disappearing. 

Cullen was busy, he barely noticed she was standing there. Or at least she was, he looked back to see her turn and head into the mass of people. He groaned slightly to himself. What he wouldn't give to be with her now. The journey had made him tired, rushing back and forth making sure everything was moving correctly and on time. He was exhausted. Tents going up on one end, setting up four man patrols to be turned over every second hour so all had a chance at decent sleep. Leliana, Cassandra and Josephine had all stayed behind. This was no place for them. He was the Commander, he would have nothing less than his own sword join the fray. He ran his gloved hand through his hair, loose curls bouncing over his knuckles. It made him chuckle softly to himself. She liked the little curls and it made his heart skip a beat thinking of her hands in his hair, teasing the little curls. There was work to do, he'd find her later. He needed to keep moving, the exhaustion was bringing about the cravings. Seeing Templars passing out lyrium, their Mage allies passing around the little blue bottles. He felt his lips dry out and his throat burn. He tried to shake it off turning to a messenger, "is there any news from Skyhold?" he questioned. They would have surely heard from Skyhold by now if there was any news. The messenger just shook his head, "nothing yet sir. The Inquisitor has sent down to send word back on our progress. She's just over there sir," the young man pointed down a path of tents to a small make shift table by a roaring campfire. 

Cullen nodded his thanks and made his way swiftly over to her. She had finished writing her letter and was attaching it to a bird, she had stopped to pet his little head and coo at his softly. Cullen flopped down hard on the benched seat beside her.

Kiera nearly jumped out of her skin, he startled her, "Maker's breath Cullen, are you alright??" She looked over he had buried his face in his crossed arms on the table. Then she remembered Cole, the little bottle makes him shake, "oh Cullen," she gently touched the back of his neck, he was on fire. She clawed at the pouch on her side, digging for the little green potion. Her fingers wrapped around one as she snatched it out, "Cullen stay with me," she mumbled as her fingers fumbled with the little cork. In frustration she tugged it free with her teeth. She gently reached her hand under his arm and lifted his face up. His eyes were nearly slits from the pain, beads of sweat appearing over his brow. He was in no shape for anything. She gently pulled him over to her, resting his head on her breast. She needed both hands. He groaned slightly as she moved him. He was boiling. She calmed herself best she could, using her finger as softly as she could to part his lips just enough to get the bottle in. Leaning his head back with her arm slowly pouring the small bottle into his mouth. It reminded her of having to give Valernia's baby a tonic when a deep fever had set in. She instinctively rubbing his throat with a couple fingers till she felt him voluntarily swallow, "there you go, you've got this Cullen. Come back to me now," she whispered running her hand over his forehead, using a cooling spell to mimic a cold clothe. It was a few moments before his eyes fluttered. He smiled up at her. She felt like she could breath now, "what in the Maker's name happened Cullen?!" She was almost angry, mixed in with such fear.

He could feel the ease the bottle brought. The anger that bubbled within him. In breaking one leash he felt like he had created another one. It wasn't her fault, she was just trying to help him, " just over did it that's all. Too much lyrium, too close to it. The cravings are worse today." He sat up shaking his head. 

She scowled at him for a moment, "when we get back to Skyhold I'm investing in research on lyrium withdrawal. There has to be something that can be done to easy ex-Templars or those looking to leave the Order without this needless suffering," she was almost white hot. How could the Order knowingly do this to people? She had to put it out of her mind, there was more to do before they would be back. 

Cullen nodded, he could endure this but how many could? This couldn't be the only way, "tents are being set up, stew on the fires ready to feed everyone, rotations set up for the evening, all that is left is to send word to Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra."

His words snapped her back to focus. She finished setting the letter onto the bird and whispered to it gently, "to Leliana now my friend," and with a wave of her hand off he went, "there, message away Commander." she smiled as softly as she could to him. How would she bring what Cole had said earlier to him. It was why he pushed himself so hard, she knew there was more. She twisted her lip up, biting down on her lower lip, "Cullen, there is something I want to speak with you about. Not here, later tonight if we can. I know I'm sounding all cryptic and odd but it was brought to my attention.. do you remember Cole?" she looked at him.

Cullen's eye brow knit up into a bundle, "Cole.... the young man from Haven? Yes I think I remember him, for some reason it's slightly foggy." he rubbed his brow.

She nodded, "well yes it would be foggy. You see he's actually not a young man, he's.." she exhaled long and hard before trying it again, "he's a spirit, apparently of Compassion. He's here to help. He found me again today on our march here. He told me something about you... I.. I don't know if this is really the right place to be discussing this.." she was nervous so many people coming and going. Too many ears.

Cullen looked around, "the tents aren't much thicker than the air, Kiera. Just say it, whatever it is I'm sure it's not as horrible as you believe."

She swallowed hard, he couldn't know, "Cullen, the spirit.. Cole, he can hear the thoughts and feelings inside people. They come out in an odd rush of words but he sees things, hears things that people keep inside," she saw his eyes flash. She moved in close to him a half hushed whisper, "he told me you had a pearl of pain inside. You believe that what happen... Uldred did terrible things to you, and you believe he made you into something terrible too. You are still you, he said you needed to know," she watched as Cullen turned a shade of white. She needed to break this moment slightly, "oh and something about.. um.. " she half giggled remembering, "yes that was it, scarf smelling of lavender, working yourself over wishing it were.. me.. and the things you would do," she tried to smile, to hope she hadn't hurt him.

He sat stunned. The name Uldred dredged up pain, but her words for some reason set him at ease. Almost as if he needed someone to tell him that, to hear the words that were whispered in the back of his mind. He felt lighter, a half smile appearing over his lip. He thought he saw a boy with a large hat out the corner of his eyes, but there was nothing. Then he heard her mention the scarf, it snapped him right out of it, "Maker what?!" his voice cracked as he tried to squeeze the words out, his hand slowly reaching up to rub the back of his slightly damp neck.

She saw him rub his neck, "oh Maker you did!" she half jumped up out of her chair. She was glad he wasn't upset in fact it looked as if the color had come back to him, he sat up straighter. Perhaps the simple words were enough, although she was sure she saw Cole, but it seemed foggy again. 

He started laughing, "I.. um.. well.." he went to stand up and tripped over his cloak, nearly falling right on top of her, half pinning her to the table. 

She giggled as she helped lift him back up, "pinning me to the table isn't really an option right now," she giggled again as his face flushed red, "oh you are adorable."

He groaned under his clumsiness. Shaking his head, he let out a sigh, "suppose we should get some dinner, it should be ready by now and you will need your sleep. We should arrive at Adamant just before nightfall. It would be wise to attack as soon as it gets dark, use the night to help hide our movements. We'll punch a hole in for you and a small group to get through to Clarel. It will be a hard fought battle but we have the upper hand in this one.... and I'm rambling again," he laughed heartily.

"I did say if you had a lecture prepared I'd love to hear it, remember," she smiled back at him, giggling softly, "come on let's get some dinner." she stood walking with him to a large gathering of people. They were passing out bowls of stew to the men and women gathered around a large camp fire. A soldier saw them coming and grabbed two bowls, it was the man she saw earlier, "Commander, Inquisitor! You're tents are just over there," he pointed to two tents nearly sewn together and off to the side alone. He beamed widely at Kiera, "just as you asked Inquisitor as close to Commander Cullen's tent as possible. Enjoy your dinner my lady, sir." He passed them their bowls and bolted out of sight.

She smiled shyly at Cullen as he looked up at her, his mouth slightly a gape, "um... surprise." 

He shook his head and waved her to follow him. Heading towards his tent, he peeked inside. There was a standard set up a cot and some blankets. He was half expecting them to have done something excessive. He sighed relief, "your tent or mine?" he caught himself laugh slightly at his words.

Kiera smiled, "yours I think," she stepped inside sitting on the cot and setting down to eat. Cullen joined behind her. They ate quietly, there was a lot to think about. By this time tomorrow they would be storming the Warden's keep of Adamant. There was no way of knowing how many demons there were, how much control Corypheus had over the Warden's within, or a rough idea of their numbers. The sobering moment caught them both. Hawke had decided to go ahead with Stroud to see about getting a better view of their numbers but they had yet to hear from her. It would be hard to hide their numbers and intent the closer to Adamant they got. If they were to get an idea of number they would need to get word by morning. Kiera finished her stew, it felt good to have a full belly. She turned to see Cullen, half asleep trying to finish his meal. She gently took the bowl from his hands, "come lay down, the men need their Commander. I need to know he's slept." Her dainty fingers made fast work of the bindings holding his breast plate on. Undoing the straps of his bracers quickly, allowing them to fall to the tent floor. She smiled as he made a half attempt to stop her, "shh not tonight. Tonight I'm in control," she gently kissed his forehead. Tugging gently at his belt, removing his sword and placing it on top of the armor, "there. Better. Off with the boots then off to sleep with you," she bent down to untie his boots, she felt him playfully swat at her tush. She couldn't help but let out a giggle, "Cullen! You need sleep!" she tugged hard on his boots, taking them both off at once. She then pulled a blanket out and pulled it up over him, "shh, now," she gently swept the curls over his forehead. It reminded her of the watching some of the small children when their parents went on a hunt, the lullaby fresh in her mind. She started singing it gently to him, " Elgara vallas, da'len. Melava somniar. Mala taren aravas, ara ma'desen melar. Iras ma ghilas, da'len. Ara ma'nedan ashir? Dirthara lothlenan'as. Bal emma mala dir. Tel'enfenim, da'len. Irassal ma ghilas. Ma garas mir renan. Ara ma'athalan vhenas. Ara ma'athlan vhenas."

Her words were soothing he felt himself slipping into sleep, "what does that mean, it's beautiful." 

She smiled, "ok one more time in your tongue. Sun set, little one, time to dream. Your mind journeys but I will hold you here. Where will you go, little one, lost to me in sleep? Seek truth in forgotten land. Deep within your heart. Never fear, little one, wherever you shall go. Follow my voice. I will call you home. I will call you home." she looked down watching his chest rise and fall. He was asleep. She smiled kissing his forehead again, before she picked up his bowl and left the tent. 

She nearly ran straight into another messenger. She pressed her fingers to her lips, "the Commander is sleeping. I do not want him woken unless for the utmost important reason. Clear?" 

The messenger nodded, grabbing the bowls from her hands, "understood ma'am. Are you retiring for the evening as well?"

She looked past him, most of the camp was heading to sleep. It was growing darker still yet, "yes I believe I will. Thank you." she bowed slightly to the man and dipped into her tent. Taking her boots off and slowly slipping onto her cot, covering herself with a thick fur blanket. She tossed a couple times trying to find a comfortable spot. Then she closed her eyes, "rest well, mir lath." 

She fell asleep easily and seemed to stay in a dreamless half sleep for most of the night. Cullen's tossing and turning in his cot woke her in the early morning hours. Sunlight had just began to creep over the horizon. She rubbed her eyes, stretched and laced up her boots. It was then she could hear him mumbling again, "no... Maker... I won't..." she raced up rushing into his tent. 

He was sweaty, tossing in bed the images of Uldred dragging the knife slowly across Thomas's neck. The blood spilling forth as Thomas choked and sputtered. Uldred's sick laugh as he forced Cullen's hands into the warm, wet blood. "Come now little Templar, it isn't so bad. Or would you prefer to bleed a fresh one yourself?" The knife was in his hand now, no control of his own. A young beautiful mage girl, her eyes filled with tears and fear. She struggled against Uldred's magic, the fresh blood was granting him incredible power and she could not move. Cullen wanted to scream, trying desperately to stop but his body was not under his control. He was moving towards her, the knife still wet with fresh blood, dripping in his hand. As he drew in close, he felt his hand reach out, the knife slowly pressing against the girl's skin. She cried out, "please don't do this, I've done nothing wrong!" He couldn't move, every fiber in him was kicking, clawing to stop his hand but he couldn't. The knife began to slowly dig into her slender, bare shoulder, a line of crimson red seeping out. He cried out, "stop, stop... Maker please." Then suddenly it was over, he was sitting up on his cot, breathing heavily.

Kiera had touched his chest, gently sending a little shock of energy to his skin in hopes of waking him quickly. 

He sat straight up, leaning his forearms on his bent knees, "Kiera... I.." the words wouldn't come out. He hung his head, what had she said to him last night? Uldred marked him but didn't make him. He repeated it in his head, "I'm alright. I hope I didn't wake you," he didn't look up. He was fighting down the bile in his throat as it crept up. 

She knew better, "you need help Cullen, maybe Cole.." before she could finish her thought Cullen snapped up out of bed, nearly knocking her over.

"I'm fine. We have more important things to deal with," he hadn't looked at her. He couldn't the image of the young mage girl was fresh in his mind. Kiera reminded him of her, and the nightmare wasn't over. He remembered what happened next. That poor girl gave herself to a demon to break free of the pain he had caused. Her once beautiful face twisted, bubbled and melted into an abomination. Uldred used him, killing his friends, keeping him deprived of lyrium, tormenting him for how long before giving him over to a desire demon. Truly he never knew. He shuttered feeling cold to the bone.  
Kiera watched him. He had woken but the nightmare still ate at him she could see it, "Cullen please talk to me, I only want to..."

Cullen waved his hands in the air, " I can't... I..." he breathed in deep, she was right, "it was a memory. Kinloch Hold. I had been deprived of lyrium for, I don't know how long. Uldred had killed my friend Thomas in front of me. Using blood magic he forced my hands into the blood...."his voice trailed as he looked down at his hands, fighting the lump in his throat he struggled on, "he made me take the knife... a young mage girl no older than sixteen, she was bound by the same horrid magic... I... he, forced me to..." he weakly looked up at her, "the knife cut into her shoulder as she begged me to stop... I fought Maker... she submitted herself to a demon, becoming an abomination just to make it stop..." he half fell sitting on the bed, staring at his hands.

Kiera sat beside him. How much had this man endured? She took a moment to breath, then taking her own hands she gently put them in his, "these actions while horrible and unspeakable were not your own. You had no control. These hands now, are under your control. Would you hurt me?" she bent down to look into his eyes.

"No I would never hurt you," his eyes flashed. He reached up and gently touched her face, "these memories... I.." he looked away.

She quickly reached up and gripped his chin with her slender fingers, "no, you can. We will get through these. Every nightmare, every horrid memory. We can get through this. You aren't alone. Tonight we stop a demon army, when we get back to Skyhold, we look into options. I want you to move into my quarters." She gently kissed his lips, "you need to let this pride go, you need help, let me help you."

He sighed heavily, talking about it hurt, it brought all the fear, the pain and the anguish back. He nodded, there was some relief after the pain passed. He had carried this pain, this burden of duty for ten years, "alright," he sighed. Perhaps ten years alone was long enough.

Kiera could hear the sound of people waking, shuffling around. They would be leaving soon and by night fall the attack would commence, "steel yourself Commander, tonight you will get to take out some frustrations. I'm going to get some breakfast, take your time and join me when you are ready."

She rose from the bed and walked out the tent flaps. He breathed heavily, wiping his hands down his face. He stood up putting his armor back on, strapping his sword tightly to his hip allowing the hilts to hang just slightly loose around his left side. She was right, tonight he would get some frustration out.

She sat around chatting and laughing with Bull and Varric over their breakfasts. Varric making some comment about Bull's fascination with the red haired elven kitchen girl at the Skyhold Tavern. Bull simply snorted at Varric making a firm statement that there were no red heads in the Qunari. Which sent Varric nearly to the ground with a fit of giggles. Cullen joined them shortly afterwards, focusing more on his breakfast then the people around him. Even Kiera seemed to fade into the noise. 

She wanted to do something, wanted to snap him out of it, but she knew better. She'd seen tormented warriors in her clan. Seen the effects of someone who was forced to go against their pure nature. He needed time, and tonight perhaps some bloody work. What did hunter Talren always say? Something to keep the hands busy while the mind wandered? She shook her head. The sound of horns blew signaling the camp to start packing up and prepare to move out. She rose smiling and laughing once more at Varric's silly impressions of Bull. Bull simply snorting pushing his pecks together with his hands, puffing them out, proclaiming himself the hairless dwarf. Varric roared again with laughter and they both headed off to help pack up. 

The journey moved quicker than expected. They made their targeted location just before sundown. Cullen seemed to have regained his vigor as he was running up and down ensuring the trebuchets were being set up and loaded, the siege ladders were in position and men were preparing their armor. Kiera could hear him roaring his commands out to the soldiers. She reached up on the cart she was walking with and grabbed her pack. She found a quiet place away from the noise and began preparing for the battle. She had changed her armor up slightly from her last battle at Haven. She was now equipping steel backed gloves to protect her hands, with bracers coming up just over her elbows. The collar of her robe was once just plain leather had now been turned up and lined with a light weight silverite. She had the blacksmith Harriet inlay a spine like design down the back of her robe. The spine like structure hid small places to inset runes and wards once she had decided on them. Her boots had a steel overlay now covering her toes up to her knees. A small tunic of chainmail made of light but sturdy silverite sit comfortably underneath her robe. She felt safer, felt stronger. She had lost her staff at Haven and finding iron wood out in the wintery landscape of Skyhold was impossible. She had used an old staff she'd found in the keep to travel in the mean time while Harriet worked on something for her. She had deferred to Harriet's craftsmanship in creating a better piece. She requested something sturdy, light but strong. A crystal or something up on the top to help focus her energies. She was not disappointed pulling it down off the cart. It was made of dawnstone, glowing a subtle pink in the fading daylight. A large red crystal intertwined what looked like earthen roots at the top of the staff. The bottom was a large blade made of silverite, in scripted on it an elven saying, "Dirth'ena enasalin" which was literally translated to, "knowledge that led to victory." She smiled, it was perfect. She spun it around a few times, feeling the weight, feeling the movement of her armor. It all felt good. She heard the men rallying, it would start soon. It was just a matter of a battle horn and the first trebuchet bolt, then is would be time to storm forward. She finished packing her pouches, same as she was always prepared, lyrium and the elfroot deductions. 

She made her way up to the front of the mass of soldier, finally spotting Hawke in all the coordinated chaos, "Hawke!" she shouted, waving a hand. She saw Hawke nod and rush over to see her, "I was hoping I'd find you before we go in. Any idea how many we're facing?" 

Hawke looked grim, "it appears all the Warden's in Orlais are here. I'd say safely over a thousand and they've already begun slowly summoning and binding the demons like we saw out at the ritual tower. We need to move now if there is any hope of stopping them. Clarel has them gathered in the main courtyard apparently getting set to summon something massive through." she looked around her. 

Kiera nodded gravely, "then we move now. I'll have Commander Cullen sound the alert. There's no time to wait."

Kiera rushed off back through the crowd, seeing Cullen handing out swords to the soldiers, "Commander! I've found Hawke!" she raced over to him.

Cullen nodded, telling the soldier beside him to continue to hand out weapons and have the men suit up. He rushed over to Kiera, "what did Hawke tell you about the situation?!"

Kiera quickly brought him up to speed on what she had said, he nodded in agreement they needed to attack now. He turned and rushed out yelling out commands to people as he went turning back to Kiera for a moment, "we'll get you a clear shot into the keep. From there you'll need to get to Clarel quickly in hopes of preventing this madness."

Kiera nodded and headed to the front, as she moved the sound of a trebuchet broke the odd half silence. Within seconds there was a crash as the stone walls of Adamant began to tumble. Iron Bull, Varric and Blackwall came to her side, "as soon as Cullen gets that wall down, we're in." she sounded stronger, more sure than her butterfly ridden stomach let on.  
Cullen charged forward his sword drawn and shield raised. The Warden's were throwing large stones down off the tops of the battlements. The siege ladders were coming up with men climbing quickly. It bought time for his ram to break through and begin bashing away at the old wooden rampart to the keep. There were screaming on both sides as soldiers struck down Warden's and Warden's struck down Inquisition soldiers. With a few more pounds by the battering ram they were through, he waved them forward.

Kiera saw his sword and shield wave and she waved her people to head through the opening. There was little resistance inside the crumbled entrance as she could hear Warden's yelling to pull back. She smashed a Warden over the head with her staff, knocking him unconscious. 

Cullen came through the breach in the door, "our men are taking a beating on the battlements, if you can get up there and help it would give us more time," as he spoke a demon hissed over the battlements, Varric snuffing it out with a quick shot from his crossbow, "it looks like we'll be in for some heavy resistance!" 

Kiera nodded, "don't push them harder than need be. I won't have needless casualties Commander, protect our men. I'll head to the battlements, you will have a small reprieve if I can help it." she didn't wait for him to respond. She was off with her small band in tow. Climbing a ladder set beside the breached door. As she reached the top she could see why they were having such as hard fight, Warden's and demons in equal measure. Some Warden's fighting alongside Inquisition agents. She roared orders, "the Warden warriors are unaffected by the binding if they wish to fight against this tell them to head to the breach. We will guarantee their safety!" Some Warden's breathlessly thanked her, "Clarel has gone mad, blood magic and demons! Please Inquisitor stop this!" as they ran towards the ladders, opting to help the Inquisition forced into the building. Several of them opening portcullis doors as they went. 

She nodded, no time for chatter. There were several areas heavily inflicted with demons and bound mages. She needed to get these areas cleaned out. She raced off, staff in hand charging attacks as she went. Casting a barrier over a group of soldiers climbing the ladders ensuring their safe arrival upon the wall. She could hear steel on steel, sword fighting below them. She shuttered slightly and launched an icy wave against a rage demon, its body of molten rock freezing solid as it's claws reached out just missing a young officer, "Smash it!" she screamed to the other soldier half frozen in fear. He shook his head bringing his heavy mace down onto the creatures head shattering it into small pieces. 

They had to keep moving, no knowing for sure how much time they had. She was trying to take out the larger ones. She made her way through spinning and slashing with the new bladed tip of her staff. Varric was firing as quickly as he could, Bull smashing his giant axe down on anything unfriendly. Blackwall was shield to shield with a large Venatori soldier. She knew they would be here, why wouldn't they want to protect their precious demon investment, "Blackwall get off his shield," she screamed as she focused a bolt of electricity to the tip of her staff, the second he was clear she let it fly frying the Venatori man. He screamed, twitching and pulsing. He slammed down into the ground then moved no more, "We need to keep moving!" she yelled out again. 

Around another battlement, a large pride demons. It's body covered in spikes, hulking massive standing a full size larger than Bull. He laughed as it slashed out with a chain of electricity, some goo dripping from its fanged face. Hawke was battling against it, trying to keep the Inquisition forces back. "We're coming Hawke," Kiera yelled out. Varric let fly a few bolts, some bouncing off the creatures thick hide, one sticking firmly in its eye. It screamed out in pain. Kiera focused hard, fire. They needed fire. She channeled a large force into the tip of her staff, thrusting it out. The fire encompassed the creature the smell of searing flesh, made her want to wretch, "now strike it now," she managed to gag out.

Blackwall and Iron Bull charged it. Blackwall shield down smashed into it hard, black blood spurting to the floor, he shoved as hard as he could pinning it up against the battlement's broken stone wall. Iron Bull was behind him swinging the ax round and slamming it into the chest of the beast. It screamed out against, lower with less energy. Kiera focused hard, one more fireball should drop this thing. She channeled it into her hand, focusing then releasing it at the creature's head. It exploded on impact, the creature bursting into a blue flame then broke into pieces and disappeared. They breathed heavily for a moment, Kiera reached into her pack to grab a lyrium potion. She drank it down fast.

"Thank you Inquisitor. I believe I can hold the battlements, get to Clarel!" Hawke shouted back.

"Keep my people safe, don't do anything stupid!" Kiera roared back.

They needed to move again, she nodded to her people, "we need to get to the main hall. From here it should be just down this stairway then through those doors at the far end," they all nodded and rushed down the stairs. There was surprisingly little resistance as they passed down the stairs and across the space. She gripped the door tightly in her hands, looking back at each of them. She flung it open wide, walking into the centre of the ritual before her. 

A woman she could only believe to be Clarel was standing on top of a small half crumbled wall, pacing back and forth while the men beneath her were focusing on what Kiera could easily see was a large unopened rift. She was speaking to them, "Wardens, we are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect!"

Livius appeared from behind her, seemingly healed from any wounds suffered from her last encounter with him, "The Inquisition is inside, Clarel. We have no time to stand on ceremony!" he seemed frantic almost pleading and he rubbed his greasy hands down his staff.

Clarel stood firmly in front of him waving her arm at the crowd below her, her face twisted up in anger, "these men and women are giving their lives, Magister. That might mean little in Tevinter, but for the Wardens, it is a sacred duty!" she turned from him an older Warden, grisled and tired looking came before. She seemed to soften slightly as she turned to him, "it has been many years, old friend."

He half smiled at her, bowing to his knee, "too many Clarel. If my sword arm can no longer serve the Wardens. Then my blood will have to do." he stood allowing her to circle around behind him.

She drew from her waist a small dagger, reaching gently around his chest she spoke, "it will," then with a firm hand she slit his throat.

Blood began to pool on the ground before her, Kiera began to race forward. Livius turned frantically throwing his arms up, "stop them! We must complete the ritual!!"

Kiera calmly waved her hand up, Stroud, and Hawke had joined behind her. She took a few small, gentle steps forward, "Clarel, if you complete that ritual, you're doing exactly what Erimond wants!"

Livius threw his arms up beginning to protest, "What? Fighting the Blight? Keeping the world safe from darkspawn? Who wouldn't want that?" he looked around, Clarel seemed to falter for a moment, "And, yes the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty!"

Clarel stepped forward placing the dagger back into her waist band, "we make the sacrifices no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them."

Stroud stepped forward his fists clenched in anger, "and then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus!" 

Clarel seemed shocked at the name, "Corypheus!? But, he's dead." again she seemed to falter. Her eyes rapidly moving back and forth at the scene before her. Bodies of those she called brother and sister, drained of their life force. Pools of blood staining the stone floor around them.

Livius walked up to her, attempting to push her to finish, "there people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel." He laid his hand on her should a moment of reassurance as he gave it a gentle squeeze.

She rubbed her forehead for a moment then turned to the Warden mages, "bring it through!" she shouted down as they poured magic into the unopened rift.

Hawke groaned loudly uttering a loud no, Stroud drew his sword as the Warden's around began to prepare. Kiera scrambled in her head, turning to Blackwall, "Blackwall, can you talk some sense into them?!"

He stepped forward, he hadn't drawn his sword and as calmly and loudly as he could he spoke, "you don't know me, but you may have heard my name. Like you, I've give my life to the Grey Wardens. The first time I put on this armor, I felt like I belonged. Like I was part of something honorable, something with a purpose. I know how good that feels. How safe. But fighting and dying here today won't stop the Blight. If you want to stop the Blight, kill that bastard up there. His master is the living embodiment of its corruption!" he shouted drawing his sword and pointing it at Livius. 

The Warden's stopped looking back at him, Blackwall's words had clearly gotten through to the mass in front of them. They turned and made a move forward when Livius started laughing, "my master sent me something for you, he thought you might come to interrupt," he tapped his staff a few times on the stone block a spark of red energy flickered forth.   
They all heard it, a roar. She didn't have to think what it was, she knew exactly what it was, "DRAGON!" she yelled out to everyone. It swooped down blowing a wave for fiery red crystals from its mouth. It quickly flew up again, "it's coming around for another pass!"

Clarel backed away from Livius slowly, she was in shocked horror as the creature smashed several old Grey Warden statues on the towers of the keep before it came to perch of the tallest one. She looked pass Livius at the cold body of her comrade the one she had killed with her own hands only moments ago. She clenched her fist around her staff in anger, she had been fooled. She cast an energy orb of charged electricity at Livius. He groaned, twitching and dropping his staff. He rolled back to her reaching out with his hand pleading almost, "Clarel..." before he could convince her of anything else she attacked the dragon. Sending a larger, stronger orb of charge electricity at its throat. The dragon roared up at her, firing a mouth full of red crystal lyrium fire. She just managed to get out of its way. The dragon swooped over her as Livius scrambled to his feet clutching his staff tightly to himself and ran after it. She turned to see demons and Warden's struggling against each other below her. She was going after Livius, she would end him no matter what. She race after him, her staff clenched tightly in her grasp.

Kiera yelled out, "Clarel! Damnit! Clear the demons then we have to go after her, she's not going to be able to handle that dragon alone!" she fired a ball of fire at another pride demon as it seemed to laugh at her words. The mages were still under Corypheus's control and had begun attacking them as well. Hawke doing her best to stop them and Stroud cutting them to the quick. Kiera forced her way up the stairs making a break for Clarel. Her small group ran after her, fighting demons as they went. The dragon swooped round firing its crystalline breath at them as they tried to get to Clarel. Clarel had chased Livius to a broken down bridge that would have spanned over to the opposite of the keep, but now it was a dead end.

He was launching balls of fire at her, which bounced harmlessly off her barrier, "you, you have destroyed the Grey Wardens!" she was seething with rage. She managed to hit him back with a burst of magic. His staff flung to the side, she circled around him as he slowly fumbled to his feet.

He laughed, spitting blood out of his mouth, "you did that to yourselves, you stupid bitch. All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes and you couldn't wait to get your hands bloody." his words dripping in venom and spite as he glared her down wiping the blood off his chin.

She growled a burst of electricity shot forward sending his body scrapping along the stone floor several feet. He was groaning in pain as she began marching up to him, "I will never serve the Blight!" before she do anything more the dragon appeared, it hopped down beside Livius, chomping down on her hard. Picking her up in it's mouth, teeth clenched down over her legs. It flew up a ways then stood atop the battlement behind Kiera and her group. It shook its head violently from side to side then spat her out. She was amazingly still alive but bleeding badly there was no way she would survive without immediate healing. However now the dragon was blocking the only way out! She lay on her back reciting the Grey Warden's oath as her hand lit up with magic, "In war, Victory. In peace, Vigilance..." she reached up and blasted the creatures belly, sending it sailing. The bridge swayed and teetered, crumbling under Clarel's last effort he final attempt at redemption. 

Kiera scrambled, they all scrambled but it was to no avail. The bridge was going down! As the bridge collapsed Kiera focused, reaching out opening a rift below them. She felt herself falling then floating. They were in a strange place. It glowed green, water flowing both up and down. Large rocks shaped like fingers of a clawed creature twisting up out of the ground. There were pieces of building, everything felt strange. It felt oddly familiar to her as she feel down, hovering for a moment only inches above the gravel looking ground. She gingerly reached out with her hand and as her finger made contact she fell the rest of the way, hitting the ground hard.

Stroud looked around first to say something, "what happened?!" he was walking on a wall to her right.

Hawke looked around as well, "last I remember we were falling then.. we're in the fade... physically in the fade.." Hawke looked panicked. She looked at Kiera eyes wild, "how do we get out of here?" she was standing upside down to Kiera on what may have been an old abandoned castle ceiling, now floating above them all. 

Kiera looked about seeing in the distance a swirl of green light, "there that must be the rift back in the main hall. If we can get there we can get out of the fade and I can seal the rift behind us." she pointed to the rift a distance off.

All of them looked at each other nervously. As they set out to try to navigate the alien landscape. Iron Bull started stuttering and rambling, "if I get possessed faint to my blind side then go low. Cullen says I leave myself open."

Kiera shook her head gathering her scattered thoughts, "no one is getting possessed, we're getting out of here. If we focus, we'll be alright. Come on," she stepped forward leading the small group into the barren wasteland that the Fade had become. Water dripping and running from nowhere, pools of water you could walk on like stone, and pieces of stone and rocks floating about in the air above them. 

She lead them over to a staircase leading upwards towards what she hoped was the opening of the rift in the main hall. It was then they saw her. A woman, frail looking, old, in robes fit for the head of the Chantry. Kiera gasped, it couldn't be.   
"I greet you Warden and Champion." she tipped her head slightly to them with her hands neatly folded in her lap.  
Stroud stammered, "Divine Justinia... it can't be.." as he took a cautious step forward, now even with Kiera.

The woman seemed un-phased by their bantering, "you think my survival impossible, yet here you stand in the fade, alive. Either way we do not have time for a debate on my existence and what I am. I am here to help you. You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, do you Inquisitor?"

Kiera looked up narrowing her view on the person before her, "the real Divine would have no way of knowing I was made Inquisitor." she wanted to move back but was unable to shift herself away. The Keeper had warned of demons and spirits in equal measure. Spirits whose sole purpose was a simple emotion: Compassion, Mercy, Justice, Wisdom, she looked over this image of the Divine before her. Perhaps a spirit of Compassion?

"I have seen it, as I have seen many things through the memories the fear demon steals. A demon loyal to Corypheus. It is the nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness. Growing fat upon the terror. The terror, false Calling which forced the Warden's to make such grave mistakes: its work." the Divine remained unmoving, simply speaking while she gently tilted her head to the one she was speaking to.

Stroud growled low under his breath, "there perhaps I owe it a visit." he clenched his swords hilt tightly. Itching to deal vengeance upon the creature that had stole his brothers and sisters from him. 

"You will have your chance, brave Warden. This place of darkness, is it's lair." she slowly swept her arm out to the area around them. Sparks of green light flittering and brightening the areas around them, "Before you do anything else here, you must recover your memories." She gracefully pointed her arm at several wisps floating in the air, "draw upon them with your Mark. Bring them back into yourself." she stood by waiting.

Kiera looked at her companions as she held out her Marked hand, pulling the wisps to herself. As she extended her Marked hand an energy shot forth and pulled the little lights into her hand. A slight buzzing in her head began with each absorbed wisp. Once she absorbed the last one, her head spun. An image appeared before everyone in a cloudy hazy. It was the Divine being held in place with magic strong restraining magic. Kiera gasped deeply as she recognized the mages holding the Divine in place; Grey Wardens. The Divine struggled against them, pleading with her captures, "why are you doing this? You of all people!" Corypheus stood tall in the hall entrance to the small meeting room, holding the orb firmly it began to glow green as he sneered, "hold the sacrifice still." She struggled vainly as courses of green energy flowing over her seeming to draw from her, "someone help me!" she pleaded. The green energy seemed to be tugging at her life force now. It was just then Kiera saw herself opening the doors to the room, "what's going on here?" It gave Justinia enough time to pull her arm free and knock the orb from his hand. Kiera simply reacted to the orb landing beside her. She bent over and lifted it up with her left hand. White hot energy poured into her as the vision faded.

Stroud leaned in, "it seems the blessed Andraste did not bestow that mark upon you after all."

Kiera looked down at her hand, it twinkled with energy. The Divine looked upon her, "Corypheus intended to rip open the Fade with the Anchor and throw open the doors of the Black City. Not for the Old Gods but for himself. When you disrupted his plan the orb bestowed the Anchor on you instead."

Kiera looked down at her hand, "so this is what... an accident? A random ricochet in a fight?" she felt betrayed. All those lives lost and those back at Skyhold needing her, praying she was the sign the Maker had come back to his children. All meaning nothing. 

The woman looked kindly upon her anger, "and if it was? If you believe in the Maker then you believe he made this world and everything in it, including your accident. If you do not, then nothing changes. You need to recover more of yourself before you can leave here," the very fabric of the space they were in vibrated, "The demon now knows you are here with your efforts. We must make haste." 

Before anyone could as this spirit what was going on, or any form of questioning she disappeared. A flash of orange light shooting forward to where Kiera could only guess was the way out.

Hawke growled at Stroud, "those were Grey Wardens, doesn't that bother you?!"

Stroud sighed, "I assumed Corypheus stole their minds. As we have seen him do already. We can argue this later once we are out of this nightmare." he shook his head, his face saddened by the revelations.

Kiera seemed lost. She had wanted to believe this mark was a blessing from the Maker. They began walking when they all heard a booming, deep voice, dripping with malice. It came from everywhere and nowhere, "ah we have a visitor. Some foolish little girl has come to steal the fear I kindly lifted from her shoulders. You should have thanked me and left your fear where it lay, forgotten. You think that pain will make you stronger? What fool filled your mind with such drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fears is me." the voice drew an audibly low breath before continuing its torment, "but you are a guest here in my home. So by all means, let me return what you have forgotten."

They had continued their way through, attempting to navigate the confusing paths to get to the rift. They could see her up ahead, the spirit of the Divine waving them over. They raced to see her. It spoke quickly, "the nightmare is closer now. It knows you seek to escape. With each moment it grows stronger. Here are more of your missing memories, Inquisitor." she waved her arm delicately at the small wisps. 

Kiera did as she had before absorbing them into her mark. Again her head spun as an image filled the air. A steep stairwell, Kiera climbing furiously. Giants spiders almost on her. The Divine yelling down, "hurry the demons!" She pulled Kiera up and pushed her towards the rift. Kiera yelled back at her to run, then she heard it a guttural sound come from the Divine.. She turned to see the Divine lifted up with something protruding through her torso, she uttered to her, "go." Before an unseen force ripped her back into the darkness. Kiera stood a moment longer reaching, then she jumped through the rift.

Kiera's face dropped as she looked over at the Divine, "it was you. They thought it was Andraste sending me from the Fade. But it was the Divine, behind me. Then... she died." her voice was shaky as she struggled to fight back the guilt and tears.

"Yes," the woman spoke, "I am sorry, if I disappointed you." she glowed bright, temporarily blinding them all. A glowing body almost angelic hovering in the air above them all.

Stroud and Hawke started screaming and yelling at each other, "the Wardens have gone too far!" Hawke shouted.  
Kiera shook her head, tears welling in her eyes, "we don't have time for this!" Both Hawke and Stroud turned to face her. Their faces dropping in horror, "Behind you!" they yelled in unison. 

The spirit rose up, "the nightmare demon has found us, we must move on!" she flew ahead of them lighting the way.  
Kiera gripped her staff, giant spiders pouring over the walls, crawling and scrambling towards her. She swallowed hard. She hated spiders ever since she was a young girl, when the bullies would put them in her hair as she slept. She shuttered focusing fire to her fingers. As they cleaved through them, she could hear the nightmare demon speaking again, "I am the veiled hand of Corypheus himself! The demon army you fear? I command it! They are bound all through me!"

The sound of the spirit's voice twinkled around them in comparison to the demon's malicious husk, "ah so if we banish you, we banish the demons? Thank you, every fear come to life." 

Kiera couldn't help but smile as the nightmare growl of anger filled the air. They rushed forward, so close now they could see the rift lay before them. As they raced up the stair way they approached a landing, and there it was. A giant multi eyed spider loomed over the ridge blocking the path to the ridge. Also a demon with multiple arms, spider like and faceless minus a mouth dripping with fanged teeth. 

There was no way around them. They all backed up, the spirit came forward. It gently touched Kiera's arm as it spoke, "if you would, please tell Leliana, 'I am sorry. I failed you, too.'" It grew brighter and brighter till they could no longer look at it. Sparks of energy shot out of it as it flung itself hard into the face of the giant spider creature. It let out a howl as it toppled out of sight over the ridge it crawl up from. The nightmare demon let out a loud hiss, as it fell to its knees.   
"We just have to deal with this thing then we can get out of here!" Kiera yelled as she threw out a blast of fire. They all charged at it swinging and attacking. It seemed like this fight would be over quickly, until it summoned more of the tiny fears, or spiders as Kiera saw them to attack. It slowed them down, dividing themselves to attack them. Kiera focused on the nightmare demon. It's smug fanged grin made her furious.

She leveled upon it the strongest blast of fire she could summon. It shrieked and burst into flame, "hurry head to the rift!" she screamed. Bull had made it through, and Varric was close behind when the giant spider creature reappeared blocking the way. 

Stroud came forward, "we need to clear the path! The Grey Wardens made this mess, a Warden must set it right!" he drew his sword, holding his shield out firmly in front of himself, "tell them Hawke, make them see. The secrets of this Order almost destroyed it. Go to Weisshaupt. Make them see!" before anyone could say a word he charged into the creature slashing at it wildly. It drew its attention away, from the rest. 

Kiera pushed Hawke ahead, half throwing her through the rift, "everyone go!" she screamed. She turned back to see Stroud, hacking and slashing wildly, "Stroud..." she turned and jumped through. 

She appeared back in the Adamant courtyard and with a firm pull of her hand slammed the rift closed.  
Hawke stepped forward, "She was right. Without the nightmare to control them, the mage's are free. Corypheus has lost his demon army. Though as far as they're all concerned, the Inquisitor broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker." she was standing with her arms crossed only a few short feet away from Keira.

Kiera shrugged her shoulders, before she could get a word out an Inquisition scout ran forward, "Inquisitor the Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared. The Venatori Magister is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought you might want to deal with him yourself. The surviving Warden's are in custody."

A man in full Grey Warden armor marched forward, "what few of us there are. You have our unconditional surrender. Where is Stroud?" 

Kiera lowered her head, "he died helping strike a decisive blow against Corypheus." she bit her lip to focus on the pain.   
The Warden seemed shocked, "there are no Warden's of rank left.. what do we do?!" he fearfully wrung his hands, the sound of metal gloves clanging together broke the tension.

Kiera looked over at Hawke, her face was knit up in a furrowed brow, "You head back to Weisshaupt, Ser Hawke will travel with you. Until Corypheus is dealt with there is too high a risk of corruption. Stroud gave orders to Hawke and she is set to carry them out. Once Corypheus is dealt with, and the danger is past, maybe we can rebuild your Order to the standing Stroud thought it deserved."

Hawke nodded in agreement, "good luck Inquisitor it has been an honor. Take care of Varric for me." 

Kiera jumped down, and headed to the gates. Once she was past the gate she ran. She just wanted to keep running, till it stopped hurting, till it made sense. The tears stung her eyes as they trailed down her cheeks. Stroud shouldn't have had to die, Justinia shouldn't have died. She ran passed the soldiers. Back through the breach in the wall. She made her way past the tents, her legs burned horribly, but still she ran. She ran till her legs wouldn't lift up any more and she collapsed on the ground. She lay there for a moment, the tears flowing hard as she sobbed into the earth below her. She didn't want to move, to get up. It hurt. She managed to bring herself to a sit her knees up to her chest. She sobbed hard, uncontrollably. She wanted to disappear completely. She was sure no one had followed her. She gently wiped her eyes, breathing in hard. She could hear boots coming behind her. She tried to stop crying, sniffling hard to try to hide her sorrow. The boots were getting closer. She tried to stand up, but her legs gave way again sending her crashing to the dirt below her.

"Inquisitor!" the voice yelled. It was Blackwall! He was huffing and puffing behind her, "Maker's ball you can run," he took several deep breaths, "are you alright? Maker I still can't catch my breath," he sat down hard beside her. The sound of his armored body hitting the ground snapped her back into focus. 

"I'm sorry.. I.. I didn't expect anyone to find me let alone follow me," she sniffled. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him. She was trying desperately to focus, running ice magic to her fingers she tried to hide the crying. Take down the swelling she could feel beginning around her eyes and nose.

He breathed in a few more times, finally able to catch his air, "well it was quite the effort to follow you I assure you. Even more so in full plate," he knocked his knuckles playfully off his breast plate, "no small feat I assure you. Now, are you alright?" he laid his hand gently on her shoulder, almost as if he was afraid his hand might break her, "Stroud is a loss felt by all of us."

She shuttered, "he shouldn't have had to... " she trailed off, tears welling up again making it impossible for her to speak.   
Blackwall nodded, "you're first one isn't it? Never easy, and believe me when I say it doesn't get easier. Stroud was a damn good man, better than most. He did the honorable thing when the time called for it and he never shied away from it. There will be loss sometimes, it's an unavoidable part of command. It hurts, it will always hurt. We will honor his loss, and those who have lost their lives to Corypheus. He is to blame for all that has happened. Don't blame yourself." he put his arm around her.

She felt a bit better. Blackwall's words had inspired her and he felt safe, warm. She sniffled again, wiping a tear away as she snuggled softly into him, "thank you, Blackwall. You are a good man," she smiled warmly at him, "please don't tell the others. I.. I'll be alright, I promise." she sheepishly looked away.

Blackwall laughed as he pat her on the head, "and tarnish the blessed Herald of Andraste's perfect name? I would never. Just remember my lady, we're all here for you. There is still so much to do before the end. Pray this loss is the last loss, and remember it wasn't your fault. Had you not opened that rift we'd all been crushed to death in falling bridge debris. I think a horrible trip through the Fade beats being crushed to death under a giant stone slab. Just my opinion anyways." he turned his head seeing someone coming, "come on looks like someone else is worried about you," he stood up, raising his hand to help her up. 

She knew the sound of those boots. She flicked her fingers again drawing a cool mist about them and quickly swiped them under her eyes in an attempt to hide that she had been crying. Blackwall noticed, "oh you won't convince that man on that one," he chuckled, "best to take his medicine when he comes for you." He bowed low to her then as Cullen got near Blackwall snapped up as if she had barked an order, "yes my lady right away!" and marched off. 

Cullen came up beside her, "are you alright? I had word you ran out of the keep. It took me quite the effort to find you." he was worried for her, how she had gotten all the way out here he couldn't fathom she'd ran it. He could see she was upset, he had gotten word of Ser Stroud. A heavy loss for the Wardens and Thedas.

She looked up and breathed deep, "just needed some air, surprising how horribly stuffy the Fade is these days." she pressed a smile on her face that would have made an Orlesian laugh. 

Cullen nodded, "you know I almost believed you for a moment," he put his arm around her, "come let's get you to your tent. I'll send you back on a horse to Skyhold in the morning. A hot bath and some time alone will help."

She shook her head in protest, "I'll be alright Cullen," she stopped and looked at him. She knew he had suffered loss, knew he blamed himself for most of it. He had become bitter and angry, or so he told her. She would not let this change her. She would not allow this loss, this feeling of hurt and anguish color her world. She would continue to help, heal and love even if it broke her apart bit by bit. "I... I don't want leaving your side till we get home," she half chuckled trying to remain calm, "you need your healer after all," she smiled at him, more genuinely this time. 

He sighed and shook his head. Though he was glad she would stay he knew it would have been best for her to go. He would not argue with her, not now, "as you wish, Inquisitor."


	13. Is This A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've returned from Adamant with lots to do. A miscommunication and some sensitive emotions leave Kiera feeling cold. Can she gather herself before the Ball?

It was a quick return home, most of the soldiers were in high spirits and were busy drinking and singing the whole way home. Kiera kept mostly to herself, she even avoided Cullen a few times on their way back. She felt cold inside, she missed her clan, missed the sound of the Keeper chastising her. She'd be getting raked over the coals right now, she knew it. Skyhold was within view and Kiera made a dash towards the portcullis. The usual horn blew and she made her way straight to her quarters. She stripped off her robe, sitting in nothing but her small clothe and corset binding she quickly penned down her report for Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra. She whistled out the balcony, a bird came down. She tied the message to its foot and sent it off. She looked about her room. How odd it was this place felt like home in one moment and completely foreign in another. She filled her tub up and stripping her final pieces popped in. She washed, scrubbed and cried until she finally felt like she could at least try to face the day once more. 

She sat back resting her head against one of the walls of the tub. She heard the faint sound of the door to her quarters open and close. A small knock on the wall, "Inquisitor? I have a message for you from Commander Cullen. It seems he's discovered the location of the red lyrium supply and requests you speak to him at your soonest convenience." 

She calmly yelled back down, "thank you, I will be there shortly." She reached back for her towel. Perhaps some distraction would help. Rising from the tub she toweled off and picked out some fresh clothes from her wardrobe. There was a small stack of papers on her desk, she sat down brushing her hair and scanning through some of them. A tailor set to be there tomorrow, Leliana needing approval for this mission and that possible assassination, Josephine needing her to make an official stance on her journey into the Fade, and a few small letters about supplies being brought into Skyhold.

She laid her brush down, braiding her hair as usual. She decided to coil the braid up into a small bun at the back of her head, pinning it into place and then heading for her door. It had been hours since they were back and the keep seemed to buzz with activity. They had won their first battle against Corypheus and his forces since leaving Haven and many were taking the time to celebrate. After all it would be another week and a half before the Winter Ball. 

She made her way down the main hall, passing several new dignitaries she had recognized. She shook hands and smiled with a few, answering several small questions then excusing herself to attend to business. No one seemed to be pushing her to do much. She walked out the main hall doors looking down into the camp. There was some injured, some dead from Adamant. Fewer than anyone had thought possible, thanks to Hawke's efforts on the battlements. She didn't feel right having lost those they did but she was glad the loss was very small. 

She made her way down the stairway to the top tier. She stopped for a moment, she should head up to Cullen to go over his report, but she really didn't want to. She didn't feel up to being Inquisitor today and surely she had earned a minor respite. She took a fresh breath of air into her lungs, she decided perhaps a small stop in at the tavern would help her clear her head. She made her way over to the large wooden door, she could hear the sound of laughter rising into the air. She smiled, it was what she was wanting to hear. She walked in, allowing her eyes to adjust to the change in light. She saw Dorian sitting with an impossibly large bottle at a table by himself. She grinned to herself and headed over, "drinking alone Dorian, how terribly sad. I simply can't allow such a tragedy to occur. Pour a lady a drink?" she winked at him as she pulled a chair out. 

Dorian giggled, his rosy cheeks shining as the rays peeked through the window, "well don't let it be said that Dorian Pavus turned down the Inquisitor's generous offer of hospitality," he filled her cup nearly to the brim, "drink my dear, it's been one of those days."

She took a long sip from the glass, "is there something wrong Dorian, you're usually in far higher spirits. And yes I realize that was a terrible pun," she giggled the wine flushing her cheeks.

"My dear this is not Maras-lok, you can actually enjoy drinking yourself into oblivion," he topped his own glass up, "my dearest Inquisitor may I ask you a question?" he took another long drink from his cup before setting it down.

She looked at him oddly, "of course Dorian you can ask me anything you like." 

Dorian smiled coyly, "anything you say, be careful with those words Inquisitor," he giggled taking another sip, "in all seriousness, how are you holding up?" 

She shuttered at the questions, "as well as one can expect I suppose," she downed her drink greedily, pouring herself another.

"ah yes, one moment you're trying to restore order in a world gone mad. That should be enough for anyone to handle, yes? Then, out of nowhere, an Archdemon appears and kicks you in the head. 'what? You thought this would be easy?' 'No, I was just hoping you wouldn't crush our village like an anthill.' 'Sorry about that! Archdemons like to crush, you know. Can't be helped.' Am I speaking too quickly for you?" his hands were moving nearly as quickly as his mouth.  
She sat for a moment staring at him in pure wonderment. Then she grinned coyly, "I was just, distracted that's all," she felt the heat rising around her collar.

Dorian smiled gently stroking his moustache, "Distracted? By my wit and charm? I have plenty of both," he grinned back at her.

She couldn't help but giggle, "well today at least Dorian," she took another sip of her glass.

He feigned a harsh jump, dramatically placing his hand over his heart, clucking his shirt, "Oh! You wound me," settled back into his seat and taking a rather long drink from his cup he continued on with his original thought process, "I always assumed the "Elder One" behind the Venatori was a magister, but this.. is something else completely. In Tevinter they say those tales told by the Chantry, a magister creating the blight with his hubris is just that, a tale. But here we are. One of those very magisters, a darkspawn," Dorian paused stealing a hard drink from his glass, before setting it down again, "is this really a surprise? No one wants to admit they shit the bed."

Kiera looked up at him, "why does this bother you so? You aren't one of those, magisters," she drank her glass down, filling it again.

Dorian's eye brows furrowed and his face seemed to fill with sorrow, "because the Imperium is my home... I knew what I was taught couldn't be the whole truth, but I assumed there had to be a kennel of it. Somewhere. But no it was us all along. We destroyed the world," he sat his fingers twisting the cup in front of himself.

Kiera leaned forward, reaching to touch his hands, "you didn't do anything. Those men did, thousands of years ago!"  
Dorian looked up, patting her hand with his, "True. Except that one of them is up and walking around right now. Not to mention I have idiot countrymen who would happily follow him down that path, again. No one will thank me, whatever happens. No one will thank you either. You know that, yes!"

Kiera looked down into her drink. Perhaps he was right an elf, mage girl sleeping with the Commander of the army... yes at any second this could all easily be her fault, "We don't know what will happen. Nobody does, Dorian," she tried to force a smile across her lips. If she hadn't had this Mark would she even have made it this far? Would Cullen have even noticed her? She half shuttered under the thought.

Dorian gave a half hearted laugh, "An optimist! Such a rare breed. I've stumbled upon a unicorn! All I really know is Corypheus needs to be stopped. Men like him ruined my homeland. I won't stand by and let him ruin the world!" He slammed his fists into the table, the wine jumping slightly at the motion. With the roar of laughter and chatter in the room no one noticed.

Kiera sat back, "we will stop him, Adamant was just the beginning. We will continue to tear him down until there is nothing left, I assure you of that Dorian."

Dorian smiled warmly at her, "but I am being selfish. You actually went into the Fade, physically into the Fade. Are you alright?"

She sunk her head down low, her face perched in her slender hands, "it was like walking in a nightmare, but everything was real... I couldn't... and Stroud.." her voice became weak, she reached for her drink downing it quickly trying to drown out the tears.

Dorian sighed, "the fade is an ordeal under normal circumstances. To be the only real thing there.. beyond description. That anyone made it out alive is a miracle. You do realize this feat hasn't been performed in over a thousand years? Last time someone went in they came out and began the first Blight. We should keep this quiet, others will see this as a challenge. There are already enough idiots in the world who think if you just use enough blood magic, their problems will vanish. If I had a copy of the Liberatum, I'll wager I can find Corypheus's real name. If I can prove he was a grasping ankle biter with no family to speak of, the luster would come right off!" Dorian stood up, nearly falling over, "wish me luck?"  
Kiera giggled, she waved her hand at Bull who was watching from the corner, "come give Sparkler here a lift to his quarters. We've had some drinks and before he plays hero, he may need to dry out a bit first. Love you Dorian but darling you need to attack this from a fresh angle. I'll speak to Josephine about getting your book. Promise you'll be able to relish in his horrible family name soon enough," she waved her fingers as Bull laughed, half carrying Dorian out of the tavern. Dorian wanted to protest but simply gave into the sheer strength of Bull.

She laughed again to herself, the wine flushing through her made her feel better. Dorian made things feel better. She felt she now could go see Cullen and handle the business portion of the day. She took a deep breath and heaved herself up off the chair. Her head spun a bit and she giggled. Straightening her back to stand tall she made her way out the tavern door and up the stone stairs. She had to focus to keep her balance as she made her way up the steps. She reached the top, knocking on his door, "Commander are you busy?"

"Um... I'm.. rather, excuse me did you just pinch my bottom?" his voice came through the door, followed by the sounds of a woman laughing. She sat there for a moment staring at the door, "pinch your bottom, Cullen who's in there with you?!" She shoved on the door, it was latched shut. Her face dropped, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt... I..." she turned, tears in her face as she walked away. She couldn't hear him call her name as she made her way back to the tavern.   
Cullen couldn't move the old lady taking his measurements had insisted on his complete focus. Latching his doors and having him strip to his small clothe. He felt humiliated. She was pinching and poking him in some rather uncomfortable areas, "are you quite satisfied yet? I have important business to attend to this day!" he growled at her. No sooner had he did that, the old woman calmly proclaimed she was more than satisfied with her numbers. She took a moment to write them down on a piece of parchment with an image of a male on it and then waved her hand to allow him to dress. He grumbled at her under his breath as he reached for his pants, pulling them on as quickly as he could. He thought for a moment about the half conversation through the door,. Maker she must think... His eyes lit up. He tugged a loose shirt over his head while fumbling to put his boots on. He tripped three times before finally getting himself straightened out. He exhaled sharply and unlatched his door. He half ran down the stairs as he made his way rushing to the tavern. She's would be with Bull for sure, he thought.

She was leaned over her chair, still drinking the rest of the wine Dorian had left. Bull came strolling in a large grin on his face, "Boss, what's eating you?"

She sniffled, looking up from her drink, "no worries Bull just a bad day, need to drink it away alright." 

Bull stuck his head out the door, he could see Cullen rushing down the stairs. Years of Ben-hassrath training he knew. He stood in front of her, so she couldn't see the door, "ah Boss, come now such a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be crying like this." 

She sniffled, and smiled at him, "you think I'm pretty," she took her hair out of her braid and shook it out, "not some dirty knife eared Mage?" 

Bull laughed, "where do you get such ideas? Come on Cullen is absolutely taken with you. No one else but you," he saw Cullen enter, and nodded him over to him. Hoping Cullen would get the hint to stay behind him so Kiera couldn't see him.  
Kiera took a long drink from her cup, "I went up to see him Bull, and what do I hear through a latched door. His door was latched! He never locks his door. Some woman giggling while touch his rear. I... I don't know what to think. I tried to speak to him through the door but I didn't get an answer. Perhaps I'm not what he needs or wants. I'm always fusing over him like a mother. Besides a gorgeous man like him, what would he want with a dirty knife eared Mage. Clearly one of his kind would respect his pride and not constantly fret over everything. Crying all the time and being a wreck. I'm a terrible Inquisitor and he... he deserves much better than I" she slumped down a till her face was touching the table, "ma ghilana mir din'an," she sobbed softly into her hands. 

Cullen couldn't take another second, he didn't care who was watching, "Kiera, that's not what happened. The tailor was up measuring me for the Winter Ball, believe me when I say there is absolutely no one besides you. I want no one besides you." 

Bull nodded to them both, "seems there is a small miscommunication and someone has had a little bit too much to drink. If I were you Cullen, I'd get our Inquisitor to her quarters. This is no place for a private chat. You need the way cleared, just say so," he nodded his head.

Cullen looked up at Bull, "thank you, you're a good man," he turned back to Kiera leaning in close, "this has more to do than my voice through a door. I'm taking you to your quarters and no the wine isn't coming," he stood up, helping lift her out of her chair. He put his arm around her waist and half dragged her across the court yard to her quarters. Once they got behind the doors of her quarters he lifted her up carrying her up the steps then set her down on the couch against the banister.

She sat up sniffling, feeling like a fool. She started crying again, sobbing heavily into her hands. 

Cullen wasn't a fool he'd seen what happened when people lost lives underneath them. She was in shock, questioning every little thing. He knew now why she ran from Adamant, why Blackwall had snapped up, she was trying to put on a brave face. Then to be drinking at the tavern, he sighed heavily, "Kiera, I know what it feels like to lose people under you. It's not your fault, you've done nothing wrong. Sometimes no matter how hard you try you can't bring them all home. I should have seen this sooner. Why did you go drinking?"

She sniffled hard, then let out a faint giggle. Whispering under her breath almost more for herself, "melana en athim las enaste," she looked up at him, "I'm sorry Cullen, I wanted to find you after Adamant but I couldn't move. Blackwall found me, took him quite the effort to chase me I've been told. He tried to say the same thing. It doesn't take the hurt away. Stroud should be here.. I'm only here because I stumbled into an argument and like a silly child picked up a toy I had no idea what it was..." 

Cullen had read her report of their adventure in the Fade. He bit his lip, "what did you say in elvish just now? And before at the tavern?" he sat beside her on the couch.

"Oh.." she stammered for a moment, "guide me into death, at the tavern or closer to your human's saying of kill me now. The best translation for the other is, 'now let humility grant favor.' The Keeper would say that to me when I made a mistake. How can I continue to go through this, taking my best snap decisions and hoping I don't lose anyone else, don't make a mistake? This isn't what I was prepared for! I was to be the Keeper one day. Treat wounds, decide when to move, teach the young ones... nothing prepared me for battling demons, throwing large groups of people's lives in the balance... what if I make the wrong decision? What if I can't..." she looked off out the open door on the balcony.

Cullen sighed heavily, "I know what you mean, it's hard having to bring it down to numbers. Who lives, who dies, how many and how quickly. The burden of leader is not easily taken by some. But that is the sign of a good leader. You don't carelessly toss lives at issues, you don't easily justify a life lost or one saved. You value them all equally, no matter what their race or country origin. This is the first loss you will suffer, there may very well be more or this may be your last. There is no way of knowing," he looked her in the eyes, "come, why don't you freshen up and we go out. I have some errands to run, there is a place I used to go to.. would you come with me? We have plenty of time it's about an hour's ride away we'd be back well in time for dinner." 

She looked up at him, half smiling, "can we go now?" 

He nodded, "meet me at the stables, we'll go right away," he kissed her hand gently and raced off down the stairs. 

She wiped her eyes, using a little ice magic to take the puffy feeling away. She stood up, grabbing for her brush she slowly set about brushing her hair. She decided to leave it down, she quickly checked her fac over in the mirror. With a few pinches and some icy fingers she managed to make herself presentable and look less worn out. Once she was done she headed out the door.

She met him at the stables, he was gently patting a horse holding an apple out under its nose, "ready to go Commander," she tried to sound cheery, despite how she couldn't shake the chill in her core.

He gave her a half smile, holding the reigns to her horse. He waved her to get on and she climbed up ready to depart. He finished securing a pack to the back of his horse and then jumped up. He led the way, down the bridge out the portcullis and down a path. He kept a brisk pace with his horse, and as he said within an hour they were at their destination. He jumped down from his horse, reaching up for her horse's reigns he walked them over to a small tree. Tying off the horses. 

She looked around. It was a beautiful serene landscape. A large lake before them, surrounded by sparse trees. The grass was a lush green, birds soaring in the distance. She could hear the slow swishing of water as the lake tide slowly licked the marshy edge of the reed filled shore. It made her feel, for the first time in a while, oddly at peace.

Cullen smiled watching her take a look around. She probably hadn't noticed but the tension had eased from her body. He laid out a small blanket on the grass, and pulled out a small basket. In the basket some bread, cheese, cured meat, and a bottle of the Antivan wine they shared before. He waved her to come sit with him, "you walk into danger every day. I wanted to take you away from that. If only for a moment. I grew up not far from here. This place was always quiet," he breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. 

She smiled at him, sitting down on the blanket, "did you come here often?" 

He laughed, "I loved my siblings, but they were very loud. I would come here to clear my head," he chuckled a little more thinking back, "of course, they always found me eventually."

She saw his smile and how he seemed to brighten being here, "you were happy here?"

"I was, I still am," he was looking at her now, beaming.

She looked out over the calm lake, "it's beautiful."

Cullen fumbled around in his pocket for a moment, "the last time I was here was the day I left for Templar training," he pulled out a small silver coin from his pocket, "my brother gave me this. It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck," he gave a half smile, "Templars are not supposed to carry such things. Our faith should see us through," he nodded his head after like he was reaffirming some statement long forgotten.

She couldn't help but let out a little giggle, "you broke the Order's rule? I'm shocked!" dramatically placing her hand over her heart. 

Cullen furrowed his brow, "until a year ago, I was very good at following them," he smiled slightly, "most of the time. This was the only thing I took from Fereldan that the Templars didn't give me," he reached out placing the coin in the palm of her hand and then gently folded her fingers over it gently, "humor me. We don't know what you'll face before the end. This can't hurt."

She looked down his hands firmly in hers, then she smiled up at him, "you should keep it, I don't want your luck to run out."

He smiled pulling her in towards him, "nor do I. Not when I finally have some," his lips curled up into a wicked grin as he lean into her, kissing her lips gently. He slipped the coin into her pocket, "I'll feel better knowing you have it." 

She smiled, his amber hued eyes were sparkling in the listing light of the evening's sun. Time had flown so quickly, too quickly. They would need to head back soon.

Cullen reached over and poured two glasses of wine, "come on lets enjoy a quick bite before we head back. Maker knows I'll be swamped with paperwork and people needing my answer to Maker knows what. You'll probably be busy as well that.." he shuddered, "tailor, will want to come poke you soon enough as well."

Kiera couldn't help but laugh, "oh Cullen, it couldn't have been that bad," she took the glass from him and had a small sip.   
He frowned, "you have no idea. How many times does someone really need to measure and re-measure an inseam. I'm fairly confident, not as many times as she did," he cut off a small piece of cheese from the knock, "and Maker her hands were frozen I thought for sure I was going to jump out of my skin!" 

Kiera giggled and she helped herself to some of the cured meat, "great now I'm going to be worried about a inseam obsessed, frozen fingered, old lady. What will I ever do?" 

They laughed, chatted carelessly, and ate for another hour, the light beginning to slowly fade in the sky. Cullen reluctantly packed up the sparse scraps and the blanket. Untied the horses and began their return to Skyhold. It would be another week before they would make their way to Halamshiral. As they rode she asked him a question, "Cullen, will you be staying with me at night from now on?" her voice was soft.

He leaned over to her while riding, "if that is what you wish then yes I will."

She smiled softly. She had some things to take care of once they returned. They were almost at the gates when she spoke up again, "I'll catch up with you later tonight then. I have a little bit of work to do before the evening is out."

Cullen nodded jumping down from his horse and grabbing the reigns of her horse. He had to go through his messages in his office as well. He made his way, a smile on his face. Perhaps today was exactly what she needed to put her mind at ease and give her some peace on the events of the last month. 

She walked quickly up the stone steps to the keep, through the main hall and down to Josephine's office. She gave a small knock on the door and was somewhat surprised to hear she was still in her office, "Come in," her voice rang out.

Kiera walked in the door, "I didn't think you'd still be here Josie. I had a request to make of you, this may sound impossible..." she shook her head taking a few steps into the room and gently shutting the door. She made her way over to Josephine's desk, "I need some information. If you can work your magic, I need experts or papers or something on lyrium withdrawal. Treatment information, detoxification times, anything. I know it's not a highly researched thing but it would mean the world to me if I could get anything on it."

Josephine looked up from her papers, "yes I can absolutely do that for you. I believe there is a scholar out in Antiva who may be able to send some books on that subject. There may also be a healer out in the Free Marches, if I remember correctly. I'll send word to my contacts immediately. Is there anything else I can do for you tonight, Inquisitor?" she smiled politely.

Kiera shook her head, "yes Dorian requires a book the Liberatum, if you could see about acquiring a copy I would be most grateful. I greatly appreciate this and I would be eternally thankful if you didn't mention this to the Commander. I believe you understand why," she smiled warmly, "rest well tonight Josephine, and again thank you!" 

They both exchanged a smile and nod. Kiera gently opened the door and headed back out. She made her way down the hall to her quarters, a stack of paperwork sat on her desk almost as tall as her. She sighed deeply, if this was her desk she dreaded thinking about poor Cullen's desk. She sat down and set to work reading. A large kettle with teas and a cup set beside her. She made herself a cup of relaxing tea and began flipping through the papers, scanning for important pieces. Several dozen reports on supplies, a request for aid here, a request for this there. It all blurred for her. She rubbed her eyes. The words were hard to get through. So many redundant things. She sighed heavily as she flipped through till something caught her eye. She recognized the writing. She pulled it out of the batch examining it closer. 

"Sweet Maker! Keeper Deshanna!" she nearly fell off her chair. 

Da'len,  
You're people have been most kind and I am happy to write that although it was quite the effort we have been blessed by Mythal! It took a few days to get everyone out but your people were very brave. They procured some transports for us and have managed to get our people, including the city elves out of the alienage. There was some clashing of swords and Adanna took a minor scratch from a blade as we escaped but her pride was more wounded than her. Shialya is going to have her baby soon, it is sad not to have you here with us as we welcome her baby but you are doing great things. Please do not worry for us, da'len. Your people have helped us find a place to stay for the winter months. It is warmer than we are used to and well supplied. I look forward to seeing you once this has all been dealt with. Be well da'len.   
Dareth shiral, da'len.  
Keeper Deshanna

She felt like she could explode she was so happy to hear they were safe. The day had started off terrible but with the trip to the lake and now this letter Kiera was finally starting to feel more herself. She set back down into her chair and snatched up a fresh piece of parchment and her quill. She wanted to tell the Keeper all about her journey so far. Haven, Adamant, Corypheus.. then she sat for a moment staring blankly at the paper. How would she tell the Keeper about Cullen. How would the Keeper take her choice? She bit her cheek, perhaps for now she'd leave Cullen out of this. She penned down her journey, the Mages in Redcliffe, the fall of Haven, her rise as Inquisitor. The demon army thwarted at Adamant. Her odd group of friends. There was so much to write! Next she would be at a grand ball thrown by the Empress of Orlais! She wished she could see the Keeper's face when she read this. She smiled to herself as she finished her letter. She felt a bit guilty not mentioning Cullen, but adding to all she had already accomplished she felt it would be too much for the poor Keeper to take in as it was. She would write about him later.

She reached back into the stack of papers, more redundant reports on reports. Then a book on her desk caught her eye, she flipped it over to read the title, "The Great Game, a guide to Orlesian balls," she let out a small giggle. Josephine clearly meant well and by the way she made it sound at the meetings, the Orlesian's took their balls quite seriously. Kiera was not one to cause offense and decided perhaps it would be best to read a bit of this before the ball. She had always been a quick study and she was hoping her skills would serve her well with just over a week to get everything sorted out.

For a unworldly, elf girl, mage the book was fascinating! It was like a romantic novel, full of intrigue, death, lies, affairs, and all wrapped under a layer of beautiful masks and elaborate gowns. She sighed, staring at the pictures of the men dressed in elaborate military dress jackets. Large sashes in rich fabrics draping over their shoulders, different buckles, clasps and all manner of jewels. She couldn't help but picture Cullen in something so magnificent, his bouncing golden curls, his amber eyes gleaming up from his freshly shaven face, trimmed handsomely with that goatee and moustache combination. She day dreamed of wearing an elegant ball gown, yards of soft fabrics draped and tucked into a beautiful sash. The skirt of the gown trailing behind her. Something exposing her back and shoulders, plunging ridiculously low down her chest. She would have her hair up in a beautifully constructed mass of curls and braids. She was lost in dreams, dancing the night away in his arms, the music behind her playing a serenade just for them. It was the thing of dreams. She flipped the page reading on about the smiles and masks. How she would need to say almost the opposite of what she meant or give the vagueness of answers to questions. Politeness and coyness rewarded in turn. She would need to practice her answers, fake smiles and limit her expressions on her face even with a mask she would need to be careful not to give too much away. This was seeming difficult the more she read. It felt daunting. Leliana and Josephine both have played the Great Game as they called it. Perhaps they would be willing to help her and practice before the ball. They had time and this had to be flawless. 

She lifted her head up, it was growing late. She felt her stomach rumble, she hadn't eaten since the picnic at the lake with Cullen. She nodded softly to herself, time to get something to eat. She slipped the letter from the Keeper into the book to mark her page and decided to head to the tavern for something to eat. The main hall was empty, most people had either cleared out to bed or had move on to the tavern. She made her way down the stone steps and to the tavern. The tavern glowed in the darkness of the night sky as she made her way to the open door. It was almost completely empty save for a few stragglers, Iron Bull sitting in the corner sipping on his mug and the staff cleaning up the days messes. She walked up to the bar, "what's left over food wise?" she asked the serving girl behind the counter.

"We got some roasted ram shanks, warm bread and a soup still hot if you'd like luv," she leaned on the counter waiting for Kiera's answer.

"I'll take it, could I get a bottle of Antivan wine to go with it please. I'll be over there," she pointed to a table next to Iron Bull. The girl smiled and nodded.

She walked over to where Bull was sitting, "how's it going Bull?" she pulled a chair out and sat beside him at the table.  
He grunted looking up from his drink, "I'm alright Boss, good to see you're in better spirits. Was beginning to think we needed to send Varric after you," he patted her hard on the shoulder.

She couldn't help but laugh, "a little fresh air, nothing more," she smiled. She wanted to gush about her Keeper and the trip to the lake with Cullen. She was feeling more herself now, able to let things go a bit.

Iron Bull looked at her cocking his head slightly to the side, "Red says the tailor will be here tomorrow to finish measuring and getting everyone's attire ready for the Winter Ball. Seems Cullen gave her a hard time and she's now bringing in a few more people to get the rest of the measurements done. You ever been to a ball before? Let alone an Orlesian ball?" 

She folded her arms across her chest, "Josephine left me a book about them on my desk. I've been reading through it. The Dalish don't have ball or dancing, well ball dancing," she smiled remembering the last festival they celebrated and danced long into the night, "so I guess I'll be needing to practice some of the formalities of all this. I've never worn a dress before," she listed her head caught in a day dream again. Imagining the feel of expensive fabrics against her skin as she swayed in Cullen's arms his eyes locked with hers and the music swept them away. 

Bull let out a loud laugh, "ah we're popping your first ball cherry! All while trying to stop an assassination!" he laughed again, "I've spent some time around Orlesian nobility, they'll want to sweet talk you, touch you, flirt, possibly even kiss you to get whatever they want. Believe me when I say they don't want you, they want what you can give them. Smile widely, giggle on cue and remember the more you butter them up, they'll need to butter you up twice as much. No one is honest and the masks they wear aren't your biggest problem. It'll seem daunting, guaranteed," he grinned looking down at her, "you can't be much younger than Cullen, hmm?"

She blushed brightly, "what do you mean? How old is Cullen?" she leaned in as if he held the secret keys.

He grinned, "oh him? He'll be twenty and eight by the end of the year, don't know exactly when. So that makes you?" his voice trailed waiting for her to answer.

"Maker... I, um.. I just turned twenty and six before the Conclave," she was bright red. 

Bull smiled clapping her again on her back, "ah that explains a lot now! You're doing very well for one so young, don't let them get you. A princess waiting for her prince at the Winter Ball, Varric might use that in a book one day. Follow Red's lead, she's a hard one to read. Always polite, smiling and remembers everything. Josephine could con you out of your clothes with a grin," he burst into laughter, "Cullen still can't find his small clothe!" he snorted loudly drinking down a health swig of ale.

Kiera's eyes widened, "what?! Maker... he'll never play Wicked Grace again at this rate. Any advice for a 'young elf girl' Bull?" she laughed as the server brought her food and wine. Setting herself to eat while he talked.

"Ah, well we don't have time for Ben-hassrath training to read faces or hide your own expressions so it's going to be basics. If they're smiling and offering you something, don't take it. Guaranteed they want what you can give them, smile when they smile. Laugh when they laugh. People find it comforting to see their own expressions returned, its subtle manipulation. Anyone and everyone could be the assassin. Trust no one outside your circle. Don't say exactly what you're thinking, try to be coy and elusive. Leave them guessing at your true meaning. You must be the picture of grace, beauty and power. You can't let them see you sweat, literally and figuratively. You have a week to practice, a good well tailored gown will make you feel powerful. Guaranteed Josie will want us to leave a few days before hand to be able to get a feel for the people and the event. She can advise more then. Those are the basics, kid," he finished sitting back in his chair, drinking down the last of his mug.

Kiera had sat through the conversation, eating her meal and focusing on each word he spoke. It sounded complex and simple, "I think I understand what you are saying. Mind if I practice a bit with you, Bull?" she was eager to try this whole Orlesian Grand Game. 

He laughed, "sure, Boss. Remember I will try to through you off. You must maintain a calm, collected demeanor and answer without truly answering. If I smile, you smile. I laugh, you laugh. Be strong and yet graceful in your speech," he sat up cracking his neck as if he was preparing for a small battle.

Kiera nodded taking a quick sip of her wine before they started, "ready when you are, Bull."

He smiled, "alright Inquisitor. I had heard rumors amongst the nobles. Is it true you are bedding the Commander of the Inquisition? Business and pleasure together, Maker," he put on his best gasp of shock and a horrible Orlesian accent.  
Kiera fought the urge to shriek, cocking her head to match his, "oh my now, mixing business and pleasure should always be a pass time of those who can enjoy such things," she smiled picking up her drink and carefully sipping it. Praying the wine would take the nerves away and Bull wouldn't see her hands shaking,

Bull nodded his approval, she hadn't burst into a fit of laughter, blushed or even attempted to chide him, "ah yes that is the way all business should be conducted," he leaned in close running his fingers gently down her shoulder, "ah but Inquisitor, what kind of business could we discuss?" 

She felt uncomfortable but he had warned her they would touch her, coo in her ear all looking for power, "that depends on your positioning. Are you comfortable with being on the bottom of our discussions?" she held his gaze unwavering, lowering her voice into a sultry tone that would have made weaker men topple. 

He leaned back and roared with laughter, "ah Boss you'll do just fine. Well played. I think you may actually have a good grasp of the game. Red will be pleased. Like I said this was a test, I could have taken it further and some may try to. You must maintain that steel in your veins. Enjoy your meal, I've got to get some drills lined up for my boys. When you have some time come on down to the tavern. I'll introduce you to my Chargers," he stood proud like a peacock at the mention of his boys.

She sat proud of herself, the strength she had conveyed. She dreamed about the ball as she finished her meal. Leaving a few coins on the table she made her way out. She felt good. Full and satisfied that at the least she would have some idea of how the ball would go. Tomorrow she would have a chance to be measured and hopefully pick out a design for a dress. Now if only she knew how to dance. She wished Bull hadn't left yet. Then she thought for a moment, "Dorian!" she uttered it louder than she had intended. She blushed looking around, thankfully no one was near her. He was from a noble house, or at least carried himself as such. He must know how to dance! He might still be in the library reading away, if she hurried she might at least get a chance to try dancing. Hopefully she wouldn't need too much work. She half ran up the stair to the keep walking through the door near the fireplace at the front right hand side of the hall. She hadn't seen it in a while, but it opened into a large circular room. Paintings covered the walls. A lone desk in the middle of the room, she was shocked to see Solas bent over it reading some book.

"oh, Solas I'm sorry I thought you would be sleeping by now," she stopped her hands on her chest. She had scared herself more than him.

He rose gently from his seat, "it is of no concern. Is there something I can help you with?" he looked up at her gently closing the book.

She smiled and shook her head, "unless you know how to dance at an Orlesian ball, probably not. Unless you do?" she took a small step towards him waiting for an answer.

He sat back in his chair, "ah because I am an apostate mage elf, I don't know how to dance?" 

She fumbled over her words, "no, No not at all! That wasn't what I meant! I just assumed since you travel alone you hadn't danced before. I know I've never danced like they do at balls," she felt embarrassed, like a child again being chastised by the Keeper. 

He smiled at her warmly, "my apology, Inquisitor. I misunderstood your intent. You are correct I have not danced like they do at balls. I believe Dorian would be your best option to assist you in such manners." he sat back down in his chair, opening his book back up.

She felt terrible, "perhaps later I can speak with you upon something else?" her question was half as much about belaying her own embarrassment as much as her interest in getting to understand Solas.

"I will be here if you require my assistance, Inquisitor. Goodbye." he opened the book and began reading once more.  
She took a small breath then set off the spiral stairway on her left. She made her way to the top of the stairs the rotunda housing several rows of bookcases, all jammed full with books. Dorian was sitting back in a corner, engrossed in a novel. She took a deep breath settling her nerves, "Dorian, can I ask you a favor?" she peaked around leaning slightly on the book case.

He arched his eyebrow looking up at her, "oh, for me? What do I owe the honor?" he gently placed a slip of paper in the book and then set it in his bag beside him.

She felt her cheeks flush, "Dorian, you've been to balls before in Tevinter, right?" she felt silly for asking but Solas was right Dorian would be the best bet.

He grinned, "ah yes several. What is it that you require, precisely?" he stood up from his chair, stretching his legs and arms slowly.

"Well the Winter Ball is in a week and.. well.. I've never danced before," her voice trailed off. It was embarrassing, "and I was wondering, since you've attended such things. If you would, please, teach me to dance?"

He laughed softly walking up to her. He was as tall as Cullen not as massive in size but he was very fit, "my dear Inquisitor it would be my pleasure to teach you how to dance," he bowed low to her gently gripping her hand and kissing it, "what kind of dancing did you have in mind," his voice was sultry, soft, and velvety. 

She felt her cheeks grow hot, "um, I.. I've never danced any ball type dance.." she half groaned to herself, "I mean, what kind of dancing do you do at balls?"

Dorian grinned wickedly, "well my dear, the first dance you need to learn is the waltz. There are so many varieties of waltz all over Thedas but all carry the same basics. Here," he slid close to her, placing his hand around behind her back, "now place this hand on my shoulder," he reached and placed her hand on his shoulder. His shoulder was bare, the shirt having only one sleeve. His skin was soft and warm, it made her blush softly as she tried not to rub her fingers over his firm bicep, "alright now hold my hand like this," he gripped her hand gently within his, "there that's the basic grips," he pressed his body against hers, "now the foot work is simple, everything works on a one, two, three, beat. Always remember that and you'll be fine. I'll lead, you follow," he began very slowly.

She felt hot being in his arms, trying desperately to follow his lead. It was slow work and he was gentle with her. She stumble a couple times as he worked through, humming a beat for her to follow. He caught her gently in his arms when she slipped or her feet got crossed up. It made him giggle and smile each time she got flustered, but insisted she try it again.

"Ah there we go, Kiera," he whispered nearly in her ear, "I think you're starting to get this. If you want to pick the speed up, give me a squeeze and we can move faster," he continued to hum along.

She felt weak in his strong grasp, "mmhm," was all she could get out as he began to pick up the pace. 

Dorian let out a giggle, "you pick up well! Shall we kick things up a notch?" 

Her eyes grew wide, she stammered over her words, "what? Do what now?" she was lost and feeling very vulnerable his hot frame pressed against her in complete control of their movements.

He began to move her against himself, following the beat he was humming sweetly. His lips nearly pressed against her ear. Then he spun her gently around, pulling her strongly back against himself then dipping her down low. He grinned wickedly a mere few inches from her lips, "brilliant my dear!" He stood her up, "I think you will dance marvelously at the ball. Then again your teacher was incredibly talented, and gorgeous." 

She felt breathless, standing there for a moment, "thank you Dorian.. I..um.. yes," she shook her head slightly trying to right herself, "do you think I'll be ok at the ball?"

He stood his hand on his chin, looking her up and down, "I'd recommend a little more practice. It can't hurt to be ready for the ball. See me tomorrow, I'll be sure you get a good understanding of the paces," he smiled at her returning to his seat and his book. 

She turned and headed back down the stairs in a fog over what just happened clutching the wall as she went her legs not quite sturdy under her as made her way back to her quarters. Maybe she'd be alright. She opened the door to her room, it was silent inside. She flicked her hand lighting the candles in her room. She reached the top of the stairs and looked around. She was alone, she had hoped Cullen would be there when she returned. Perhaps his desks was worse than he expected. She sighed and went back to reading the book, her skin still buzzing warmly from Dorian's lesson.   
Cullen groaned loudly. The paperwork just kept coming, several meetings with different troops laying out several different orders. There was headway on the red lyrium at the Emerald Graves. The trail ran to a mine located in the Dales, out in the Emprise Du Lion called Sahrnia. He had sent out a group of soldiers to investigate exactly what was going on. Ser Rhys was set to lead the group along with a group of Orlesian Chevaliers. He had just finished coordinating with Rhys as he looked out the window. Maker it was late. Surely by now Kiera would be in bed. He felt a pang of regret, he set his paperwork to the side and began extinguishing the candles in his office. He headed out his office door, it was very dark now. He carefully made his way down the stairs and up towards her room. He felt unsure about proceeding forward, several times he thought about turning back. She had asked him to stay with her, to sleep in her quarters. He had never done such a thing before, he was used to sleeping alone. Being alone.

As he arrived at her door he noticed there was still light coming up from underneath. He quietly slipped inside making his way up the stairs till he came to the top. He saw her, slumped over her desk fast asleep. Had she tried waiting for him? He reached up rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't leave her like that. He removed his armor setting it down on the couch. He walked over to the bed, turning down the sheets he moved back to her. As gently as he could muster he lifted her up and made his way to the bed. She barely moved as he set her down and untied her boots, gently slid them off. He pulled the covers up over her. He looked back on her desk a mess of paperwork and a book. He frowned when he read the cover, the Winter Ball would be soon. He'd have to put up with all the Orlesian stuffy politics, people touching him, worse touching her. He had to fight down a growl. He realized he'd never danced before. He turned the idea over in his head a few times looking at the book and the page left open to a couple in splendid attire cleaved to each other seemingly swept away with the music. What if she asked him to dance. He swallowed hard. He needed to learn and quickly. Leliana could keep a secret and was from Orlais maybe she would humor him and help him learn. Time was preciously short, he would need to fit in time tomorrow. He exhaled deeply and began extinguishing the candles in the room and headed to the bed. He kicked off his boots and removed his shirt and pants. As softly as he could manage he made his way into the bed. He curled up against her, putting his arm over her. He grinned as he heard he mumble happily, his name softly upon her lips. He would protect her as best he could. He gently kissed her cheek and closed his eyes to sleep.


	14. One More Time With Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paperwork, and the Winter ball consume a large portion of their time, but there is always more to it than that isn't there.

Cullen felt her shift and move beside him. His half lidded eyes attempted to open to see her. He was tired, he laid up for hours last night just staring at the bed's canopy over him. Just before the sun came up he had finally managed to slip into sleep. He tried not to move as he felt her slide out of the bed. She was attempting not to wake him and he desperately wanted a few more hours with her in his arms. 

Kiera smiled softly to herself seeing him sleeping beside her. She didn't want him to wake, he deserved a soft bed and a few more hours. She quietly made her way over to her desk, setting herself into her chair and continuing to read the book. Dreaming about him and her, elegant attire, made of supple materials, gliding over the dance floor. She peeked over at him, fairly confident he was still sleeping. She got up from her desk, standing in the area beside it. She put her arms out like Dorian had shown her, holding her head high she slowly traced the steps. Counting in her head, one, two, three, gently placing her feet. It felt good. She was smiling to herself, slowly speeding up the steps. Today she would surprise Dorian with her grace. She spun herself around, and came to a graceful stop. She wanted to jump up and down, maybe let out a squeal of joy but he was there, sleeping and she didn't dare wake him. 

She filled the tub with water, gently heating it up and poured some of her favorite lavender soap into the tub. She looked back over her shoulder, he stilled seem asleep. She gently stripped her clothes off, she grumbled having slept in her walking clothes and gently slipped into the tub. She reached for her hair soap, dipping herself completely under the water, gently swishing her head back and forth, feeling her hair swirl around her. She pulled herself up and began gently lathering the soap in her hair. The smell of lavender filling the room.

Cullen breathed in deep, the feeling of warm air and lavender. She was in the bath for sure. It brought him awake, he shifted slowly to rise up on his elbow. She was gently scrubbing her hair, and he grinned to himself. The sunlight was beginning to come into the room, and her raven hair shone almost blue in its rays. The bubbles in the tub softly clung to her pale, wintery skin. He sighed deeply, she was beautiful, how did he ever earn this. 

She heard him sigh, quickly she dipped down into the water the suddenness of the sound startled her. She peaked carefully up over the tubs edge, her hair slick with the softening oils. She saw him leaning up on his elbow the silky sheets pool about his bare chest as he lay there, "you're supposed to be sleeping, Commander," she teased between her lips in a half hiss.

He groaned and sat up, "sorry, I..uh.. well.. I," the words twisted in his lips. He wanted to say something sweet, endearing but instead he found himself bumbling over the words. He flopped back on the bed in a half laugh, "couldn't sleep." was all he managed to pander out. 

She giggled, watching his sun licked cheeks stain red, "Cullen, you're adorable," she leaned her head back into the water gently washing the oils out careful not to remove too much. She slowly sat up peeking over to him. He was laying with his arm draped over his eyes. She reached over for her towel and slowly lifted herself out of the tub. She couldn't help but think of the ball, dancing, the stars twinkling in the night sky as she danced with him. Embraced tight against him, his hot, soft lips pressed against hers. It lit a fire inside her. She wanted him, but they were so new together. Things had only just manifested for her and she was scared of him. What if her inexperience made him less interested, what if she wasn't enough for him. Especially such an exquisite man as he is, surely he must have had his fair share of women. Better women than her. She let her shoulders fall forward, a silence sigh not wanting to make a sound. She could see his chest lifting and rising steadily. He was back asleep. In the morning light she could see the scars, faint and white on his chest. Long ragged lines running down, some small, her face fell. How much had this man endured? She wondered to herself. She had to shake the thought from her mind, there were things to do today. Dorian's dancing lesson, papers and whatever else managed to always pop up when she desperately didn't want them to. She made her way over to the wardrobe, carefully plucking up her hair brush and running it through her hair. She wanted to try a new hair style and once her brush found and routed all knots she set about braiding the long strands. One long braid at the back of her head, then she wound in around, securing it with a few hair pins. She looked into the mirror above her wardrobe. She felt pretty, it looked almost like the pictures in the books but just a little less elaborate. She couldn't help but smile. She peeked over through the mirror, Cullen hadn't moved so she was fairly confident he was asleep again. She started rummaging through her wardrobe. She couldn't help but wonder what was his favorite color, as she pulled top after top out. Swearing to herself she would actually remember to ask that question at some point. She started with her corset bra piece, and small clothe. Letting the towel hang off a hook on the side of the wardrobe. Then reached for pants. Pants were easy either black, or brown, or a light beige never anything as complex as some of her shirts. She pulled a pair of black leather breeches on, gently tying the front snuggle but not too snug. Then she started her look again. So many shirts. It made her miss her clan. There wasn't so many choices there. She would wake and pull over her head a simple dark green tunic. It tied at the top and it was sleeveless. She would wear a sleeved undershirt with it if the weather was chilled. It hugged her at the hips and the cut was a diagonal piece hung down to almost her knee. Made of leather and lined with fur. It was simple and handcrafted herself. Not of the fine materials in her wardrobe. Silks, cottons, leather, and suede. She reached in finding a buttoned shirt made of a heavier cotton in a dark green. It was the closest to home she would get, and half aggravated at the long search she slipped it on. Perhaps this tailor could make something like what she had with the clan. It was a happy thought. She finished buttoning the top button and turned about. Cullen was sleeping peacefully and the sun was just beginning its climb up into the morning sky. She decided to read a bit more, go through some papers and then head down to breakfast. She would let him sleep as long as he needed.

She set down at her desk taking her time she finished the book Josephine brought her. Setting it down in the corner of her desk she needed to stretch her back, that's when she noticed the small pile of papers and a book at the top of the stairs. She walked over picked them up and brought them to her desk. The book was small, thin, not very large at all and a simple title, "Understanding Lyrium Use," was embossed in the cover. She immediately flipped open the cover, pouring herself over the words. It didn't take long to read through it and it left her feeling angry and bitter. There was precious little in the book she didn't already know herself. Outside of Mages, anyone consuming lyrium would need to do so based on weight and size, the amount would need to be calculated out by a scribe. And the individual drinking the blue potion would forever be enslaved by its glowing song if they weren't a Mage. The book made her angry she wanted to throw it. The was another scroll beside it, she reached over and opened it. A letter from Iron Bull at the top.

Boss,  
Turns out some Ben-hassrath reports have a couple instances of Templars drying out. Made some inquires for you. Got some decent info. If it helps you and the Commander, let me know. Best of luck. Need anything else, I'll be in the tavern.  
Iron Bull

She nearly squealed with delight as she frantically undid the ties around the scroll. It was detailed, extremely detailed. All the withdrawal symptoms, and a rough time table for a 'dry out' period as it was called. She grabbed a fresh piece of paper and her quill. She knew Cullen was a Templar for roughly ten years. So she could figure how many days that was. Then she had read the useless lyrium book and it had mention of again a rough per day intake. She plied the numbers together. According to the report from Bull the Templars, only two, they dried out required nearly a month per each year of intake. She had to think hard, how long was he without lyrium? Since before he joined the Inquisition. It had been almost two months since she joined and he was at least part of it before then roughly by a maybe two months. She sat up looking at the flustered writing on the paper. Ten months. He would need roughly give or take ten months for the lyrium to leave his body completely. Then it would be the memories that haunted him, not the song of the little blue bottle. There was one more scroll, similar to the one she had just read. She opened it and began reading. It was a list of techniques used, medicine and more information than she could process, in handling someone coming off lyrium.   
She set the paper down in front of her and stopped for a moment to watch him sleep. She now had the power to help, to get him through to the end. He would break this chain and she would help him any way she could. She rolled the scroll up and tucked it into her desk quietly. There were things she would need to get, some herbs that didn't grow around Skyhold. She made a small list and placed it in her pocket. The sun was coming up now and surely Dorian would be in his place at the alcove reading. Just a few more letters and she would be off for the day. She reached down a plucked through a few, nothing immediate or requiring more than a passing knowledge till she got to the last one. A letter from Mother Gisele, asking to speak to her as soon as possible, regarding Dorian. She bit her bottom lip, folding the letter and tucking it in her leg pouch along with her herb list. This would require her immediate attention. She rose slowly from her desk trying to be as quiet as the air. 

Cullen groaned and began to shuffle. He half opened his eye looking out towards the window. He could tell by the sun's position it was already getting late in the morning. He rubbed his eyes with his calloused hands, pulling himself into a sit.   
Kiera's breathed slowly, watching him sit up. His hair a tangled mess of curls, she couldn't help but let out a small giggle.  
Cullen heard the sound and opened his eyes wide at her, "morning," was all his dry mouth could sputter out. He stretched his arms up over his head, the sound of vertebrate snapping and popping into place felt good. 

She was standing at her desk, debating if she should come over to him or head off. She stood for a second, mulling over the thought. She was staring, but she couldn't help herself. He was a chiseled statue of perfection, even with all the small scars, he was like a god basking in the light.

Cullen had noticed she was staring as he rolled his neck in his hand, stretching the tired muscles. He reached up, running his hand through his hair, "are you alright Kiera," he grinned at her.

She blushed bright red, "oh.... I .. um.. yes I'm fine! Good morning Cullen, did you sleep well?" She was playing with the corner of her desk, almost frozen in her spot. 

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, "well enough, thank you," he reached down for his shirt. He had hoped to be up and gone already. There was so much to do today, before the Winter Ball. He needed to speak with Leliana and hope to the Maker she would help him. He exhaled hard as he drew the shirt over his head.

Kiera frowned as he began to get dressed, but it was for the best there was so much to do today. They would be preparing to leave for the Winter Ball in a few days and she still needed a bit more practice. She tried to make her voice sweet as she slowly stepped towards the stairs, "take your time Cullen, I've got a super busy day today, I'll catch up with you later!" she made a dash for the door, bounding down the steps.

He finished pulling his shirt over his head as she disappeared down the stairs. He shrugged slightly. The tailor would probably be in to see her today and in a few days they would be making way to Halamshiral. She must be excited to get her work done, he thought. Looking over to see her desk was in better shape this morning. It was tempting to walk over and take a look at her papers, he shook the feeling off. Finishing dressing himself he set about getting his armor on. He walked over to her mirror, his curls bouncing loosely around his head. He scowled at his reflection, picking up some of her hair oils he gently slicked his curls back till they straightened and he felt content with it. Nodding he set out of her quarters and made his way to Leliana's location. Passing through Solas's research area he nodded to the elf before passing up the stairs. Continuing to the top, dozens of cages lined the walls, filled with Leliana's birds. A small table against the wall where she was seated penning down something. He took in a deep breath, puffing himself out slightly as he headed over to her, "Leliana, may I ask you a question? If you aren't busy that is," he tried hard to sound sure, sturdy, strong.

Leliana grinned slowly, "what is it I can do for you, Commander?" she lowered her quill and sat back her hands gently folded in front of her.

He looked around, seeing no one about, "I need a favor, quietly, no one must know."

Leliana licked her bottom lip, "oh, come on now Commander, what I can do that you cannot?"

He growled low under his breath, she would make him work for this, "I need to.. I need to know how to dance," his shoulders fell slightly, he felt like a fool.

Leliana slowly rose up from her seat, "oh that. Not a problem Commander, but why the secrecy?" 

He looked into her bright blue eyes, "don't play me Leliana, you know well enough why I ask. I won't give you the satisfaction of hearing it from my lips," he curled his lip up, half growling the words.

Leliana just laughed softly, "oh Commander you need not be so harsh," she almost glided across the room to him, "the Inquisitor will be busy this afternoon with the tailor. If you require such secrecy then I will teach you then. I'll have a messenger send word when she is being distracted and I will come to your tower. Is there anything else I can do for you Commander? Seeing as you have my attention," her voice was low in his ear and then she turned around and was back at her desk writing again as if he had never mentioned a word to her. 

He stood frozen for a second almost unsure that everything had transpired so quickly. He snapped himself out of it, "has she... has the Inquisitor been learning how to.. I've seen the book on her desk I assumed Josephine.." he was fumbling over his words, resting his hand on his hilt gave his hands something to do.

Leliana peered up, "why yes she has been. Dorian has been instructing her, in fact if I'm correct she'll be up in a few moments. You can see over the balcony into the rotunda and watch if you like."

Kiera had made her way to Mother Gisele straight away in the gardens behind Skyhold. Mother Gisele smiled seeing her and gently ushered her to a secluded corner to speak as privately as she could, "I understand this man, the Tevinter Mage, Dorian is a friend of yours?" her words were low and soft.

Kiera nodded, waiting for the rest of this to be done with. Mother Gisele withdrew a letter from her pocket, "this arrived from the man's father. It is above what I feel I can handle, and as I know very little of this Dorian I do not feel I have the best interests of anyone at heart. You have a connection to this man. Perhaps you may be able to assist where I cannot." 

Kiera pulled the letter up and nodded, "thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will deal with this immediately. Thank you again, Mother Gisele," she bowed to the her and turned opening up the letter.

Your Reverence,  
I understand that you feel inadequate to the task of bringing Dorian to a secret meeting. Even in the asking, I find it difficult to believe myself. Considering my son has rebuffed all contact, this is the only way. I know him; he would be too proud to come if he knew. Even just to talk. That is all we wish to do. The thought of Dorian in the South, placing himself in the path of such danger, alarms us more than I can express.  
If this somehow succeeds, we have a family retainer at the Vandral Hills watching for Dorian's arrival. He will bring the boy to us, somewhere private. If Dorian utterly refuses to go with him, it ends there... and there is nothing we can do. We are at our wit's end.  
Graciously yours,  
Magister Halward of House Pavus.

Kiera's back straightened and her brow furrowed. She couldn't seriously just whisk Dorian away to some private meeting without his knowledge. No she was set to see him anyways so this would be the first matter of business. She headed off at a brisk pace towards the library. Taking two steps at a time before she finally reached Dorian. In a half huff seeing him sitting in his chair she spoke, "Dorian, I have something important for you," catching her breath as quickly as she could.  
Dorian simply lowered his book, straightened his shirt and stood, "my dear back for your lesson already and out of breath? Perhaps you should have skipped the early morning tryst with your strapping young Templar," he smiled standing.  
Kiera shook her head, "we have.. I haven't.. Maker Dorian this is serious!" she scowled at him. 

Dorian rebuffed, "you two haven't.. oh my well. We'll discuss that later I suppose. Now what is this serious issue that brings you near breathless to my humble alcove."

She pulled the letter out of her pouch and handed it to him, bracing herself against the book shelf. 

Dorian took a moment to read it, then as if he had hot coals in his mouth, " 'Know my son', what my father knows of me could barely fill a thimble! This is just so typical," he threw his hands up in the air, slightly pacing in his space, "I'm willing to bet this 'retainer' is a henchman! Hired to knock me on the head and drag me back to Tevinter."

Kiera had caught her breath and righted herself, "if you'd like Dorian the location isn't more than an hour's ride away and I'd be more than glad to go with you," she tucked a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

Dorian smiled up at her, stuffing the letter roughly into the sack on his hip, "let's go. Let's meet this so called 'family retainer'! If it's a trap we kill everyone and leave, you're good at that. If it's not, I send this man back to my father with a message that he can stick his alarm in his 'wit's end'. "

Cullen watched from the balcony above his eyes wide. He didn't know exactly what to say, turning to Leliana, "did you know about this?" the moment he said it he wanted to take it back. Of course she knew about this. He watched as Dorian and Kiera headed down the stairs and out of his field of view. 

Leliana smiled warmly like he had given her a prize, "of course Commander. Don't worry about Dorian, let's just say she's not his type," she giggled sipping from her glass of wine. 

Cullen growled slightly, a tang of jealousy bubbling under his skin, "if she's leaving now then we have some time. That is if you aren't busy securing what color small clothe I wear," he grinned walking down the stairs. He could hear her laughter as he made his way to his tower.

Kiera mounted her horse as Dorian pulled sharply on the reigns of his, "it's a horse Dorian not a cheap Orlesian whore!"   
Dorian laughed loudly as they raced off towards the meeting. It was a quick ride and a quiet ride. Dorian was in no mood to talk the whole way as they pushed their horses hard. Dorian was the first to arrive jumping down off his horse and tying it to a nearby tree. He reached up for her reigns as she jumped down. He clutched his staff tightly, his knuckles white as he pushed open the door to the tavern. Kiera walking closely behind her. The room was dimly lit and empty. 

Dorian swallowed hard, "uh-oh, nobody's here. This doesn't bode well."

There was a shift in the shadows as someone moved. A low voice uttering Dorian's name as the shade came into the light. A tall man, roughly the same height and shape as Dorian. 

Dorian turned to face the shadow, leaning into the dark to peer at him, "father," the man entered the room the light illuminating him completely now, "so the whole story about the 'family retainer' was just... what?! A smoke screen?!" he crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

His father seemed shocked, as he crossed the room, "then you were told," he turned to face Kiera, his hands neatly folded in front of his chest, "I apologize for the deception, Inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved."

Dorian clenched his fists, the vein in his neck seemed to pulse hard, "of course not. Magister Pavus couldn't come to Skyhold and be seen with the dread Inquisitor. What would people think?" he snarled his words, "what is 'this' exactly father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?"

Dorian's father sighed, his face falling along his hands down to his sides. He sighed, "this is how it has always been."

Kiera felt helpless watching this enact before her. She had to say something, do something,. She took a small step forward to stand beside Dorian, just within fingers reach. She leaned forward peering at Dorian's father, "you went through all this trouble to get Dorian hear. Talk to him!"

Dorian's face snarled up again at Kiera's words, "yes, father. Talk to me. Let me hear how mystified you are by my anger." 

Dorian's fists were clenched at his side and he was shaking slightly.

Dorian's father's face snarled up to match his son's, "Dorian, there's no need to.."

Dorian shot back to Kiera turning to face her only a couple steps away, "I prefer the company of men. My father, disapproves," his face stared ahead past her, his brow knotted in a mix of pain and anger.

Kiera was stunned as if he'd hit her over the head with a mallet, "um.. I think I'll need you to explain that one for me," her hand snatching the bridge of her nose, while her other hand came to rest of her hip.

Dorian simply stared forward, "did I stutter? Men, and the company thereof, as in sex. Surely you've heard of it." his voice was harsh and cold, his body ridged and straight.

Kiera's hand fell from her face, "you mean you've never been with a woman, or even wanted to?" she felt at a loss for words. All those encounters with him, the flirting, what did it all mean?

Dorian simple looked at her, his face had softened slightly, "allow me to say: women are fine creatures. You, for instance, are amazing above all others. They're just... not for me. That's not so beyond belief, is it?"

While Kiera mulled her thoughts over, feeling a comfort and a loss all at once the small silence afforded them was broken. 

Dorian's father in a harsh voice, as if scolding a child, "this display is uncalled for!"

Dorian's rage lit a new returned as he turned to face his father, "No! It is called for. You called for it, by luring me here."

Dorian's father threw his hands out, "this isn't what I wanted."

Dorian snapped back hard, "I'm never what you wanted, father! Or had you forgotten?"

Kiera lightly touched his arm, trying to calm the storm, "your father might be here to reach out. You could at least give him a chance."

Dorian went limp at her touch, "let's just go, please."

Dorian's father spoke his words pleading, "Dorian, please. If you'll only listen to me."

Dorian turned on his heels to face his father, "what? So you can spout more convenient lies?" he slowly stepped forward, waving his finger in his father's face, "he taught me to hate blood magic. 'the resort of the weak mind.' Those are his words. But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of my life?" he backed away throw his hands up, his voice back shaky, "he tried to.. change me."

His father's face seemed to soften at his son's outward display of anguish, "I only wanted what was best for you!"

Dorian turned again to close the distance between them once more pointing his finger in his father's face, "you wanted the best for you! For your fucking legacy! Anything for that!" Dorian started shaking and turned to rest his arms against the wall beside Kiera. 

It was tearing her apart the pain in both their eyes, the mistakes both sides had made. She could see what they could not, so blinded by their own passions. She had to do something even if it was only small words, "don't leave it like this, Dorian. You'll never forgive yourself!" her hand resting softly on his shoulder.

Dorian nodded to her, a subtle thank you upon his quivering lip. He walked more assured of himself to stand a few steps in front of his father, "tell me why you came."

Dorian's father stood his shoulders heaving, his face taut with anguish, "if I knew I would drive you to the inquisition..." he tried to reach out to him.

Dorian pulled back, "you didn't! I joined because it was the right thing to do!" he took a slow step back, "once I had a father who would have known that," his voice was shaking and his breathing was haggard as he threw up his hands and motioned for Kiera to head for the door. 

Dorian's father sighed as he spoke, "once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed. I only wanted to talk to him. To hear his voice again. To ask him..." his voice was low and sad, "to forgive me."

Dorian turned, his lips parted in shock and his eyebrows lifted at the words, still stinging of sincerity in his ears. Kiera patted him on the shoulder, gently redirecting him back into the tavern. She headed outside, to wait as the two talked. She gently closed the door and stood next to their horses. 

Cullen let out a loud growl as he threw his hands up in the air, "this is impossible." 

Leliana was giggling mercilessly at his stumbling, "come now Commander it's just a waltz. Surely it is no different than the steps you take on a battlefield. You are over thinking it. Let's try again."

Cullen growled again, he was over thinking it. Trying too hard to perfect each step as if the answer to the Maker's absence lay in each tiny movement. Surely another attempt and he would have it. He ran his gloved hand over his face trying to shake off the frustration growing, "alright, " he turned to face her again.

Leliana held out her hand to him, "alright now the holds," moving his hands into position, " now it is a simple three steps Commander done at varying times. Remember count, one, two, three. Slide your foot gently on the floor to touch mine.   
You will lead the movement. For now simply guide my foot with yours. It's not a dance Commander, it's a battle change. A shift of foes against each other," she was calm and disconnected.

Cullen breathed in deeply, letting his mind relax. Old Templar tricks to steady the mind and breathing, helping him to focus on the training. He had to let it go that he would be dancing with her, he had to focus on the training. He slid his foot gently keeping the rhythm as best he could with no music to guide him.

Leliana saw his furrowed brow, his genuine effort, she started humming softly an old Orlesian ballad commonly played at balls. Something to help him keep the pace. He was doing much better this time and had yet to kick or step on her toes.  
He heard the song, closed his eyes and focused on the steps. He seemed to finally find his rhythm. His confidence growing as the steps came more naturally with every passing move. 

"Good Commander! You have the basics! I would recommend sticking to the basics Commander, she has about as much practice as you. Are you comfortable with your new talent? You are actually quite light on your feet," she smiled at him gently as he pulled back from her.

He felt good nodding to himself, "I believe this will do. Thank you Leliana, I truly owe you." he felt a flush rush over him, he knew those words were dangerous. She'd find something to rake him about or over later, "you probably have a large amount of work to get to and I should be returning to my duties as well."

Leliana smiled and gently bowed to him, "you are right Commander, I must have a thousand things to take care of. Excuse me," she turned and left.

He set back at his desk, lifting reports and trying to think of things other than dancing. Until he realized he was mindlessly humming the tune Leliana was humming only a few moments before. He smiled as he scanned over the missives.

Kiera was sitting on the ground writing on a piece of paper, or at least trying to write. She still hadn't figured out how she was going to tell the Keeper about Cullen. This masterful man, smart, handsome, strong, she sighed. There really weren't enough words or the correct way to write about him. Yet she felt like saying nothing would be holding him in an unkind light. She shared everything with the Keeper and she desperately wanted to confide in someone. 

The door to the tavern swung open Dorian came out, he appeared exhausted. He had been inside for nearly two hours. He grabbed at the horses reigns and waving at Kiera they both mounted and at a much slower pace headed back to Skyhold. They trotted a short distance before Dorian finally spoke, "he says we're alike. Too much pride. Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now.. I'm not so certain. I don't know if I can forgive him." Dorian was staring at the road ahead of them as he spoke.

Kiera looked over Dorian hadn't brought his gaze over to her, "what did you mean he tried to change you?" she tried to make her voice soft and gentle.

"Out of desperation. I wouldn't put on a show, marry the girl, keep everything unsavory private and locked away," he snickered cruelly, "selfish, I suppose. Not wanting to spend the rest of my life screaming on the inside," he looked up at her, eyes full of sorrow, "he was going to do a blood ritual. Alter my mind. Make me... acceptable. I found out... I.. left."  
Kiera felt incredible pangs of sorrow fill her, echoing his own sorrow, "are you alright?" she reached out to him, there horses were close enough she could touch his arm.

Dorian's voice deepened a husky mix of sadness and loss, "no, not really. Thank you for bringing me out there. It wasn't what I expected, but.... it's something. Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display." he reached out and gently squeezed her hand, holding it for a few moments tightly in his own.

She turned up her face, "actually I feel like you led me on a bit," she wasn't stung by it more confused.

His face drew up into a scowl, knotted brows, "ah, yes the flirting. You're a remarkable woman, Inquisitor and the Commander is one incredibly lucky man. I mean that truly I do. I meant no offense and I will desist if you prefer."  
She couldn't help but let out a giggle, "oh don't you dare!"

Dorian couldn't help but laugh heartily at her sentiment, "I stand so instructed!" he bowed slightly on his horse, "we should hurry back, surely your blonde knight is missing you."

She grinned then chuckled her cheeks turning red. Perhaps this was as good a time as any, and a friend as close as the Keeper right now, "actually Dorian, could I... speak with you about that? I find myself lacking in close friends and you have been so kind to me," she felt strange speaking to him.

Dorian grinned widely, "oh yes please. Salacious details, all the naughty bits, that man is an image of a fine chiseled statue," he laughed running his fingers through his moustache.

She couldn't help but laugh alongside him, nodding rapidly in agreement. Perhaps, just perhaps she'd found a good friend in this man, a safe friend. 

Cullen rubbed his face, he needed something to work his sore limbs. Being cooped up for the last couple days with paper work and battle plans was making him grumpy. He needed something physical to take the stiffness out. Perhaps enough time had passed since Adamant that he could get some recruit work in. He stripped his armor down, taking his shirt off and throwing on a training jerkin. He made his way down the steps towards the newly constructed training area. Grabbing a wooden training sword he roared out to the recruits to pair up. Drills would kill some time, limber him up, get the Winter Ball out of his damn head. 

Kiera had laid it out for Dorian plainly as she could through blushed cheeks. He had been kind letting her share her most intimate thoughts without a single giggle. Once finished Dorian seemed to sit back on his horse pouring over the information, "my dear you are adorable you know that. The Commander is more than sweet on you dear and I'm sure that he would be the most gentle creature to you. If your lack of 'knowledge' is that concerning to you I can have several books brought to your private quarters for reading. As for the Winter Ball, my dear I believe you'll entwine the whole nation around your delicate little finger. Don't you fret, I'll be there to keep a very watchful eye over you. The tailor was most insured that my attire would be to the Orlesian's tastes. Which will mean it will be dreadfully less fashionable then I'm used to," he fluttered his hands up over his clothes like they were made of spun gold, "as for your Keeper, just tell her the truth. You've fallen madly and passionately in love with a tall, gorgeous, blonde ruffian who adores and worships the ground you trend upon."

Kiera felt like she was going to fall off her horse, "Maker Dorian if I word it like that she'll come storming up to Skyhold and have me picking herbs for weeks!"

Dorian burst with laughter, "ah but you are no child dear. Wait till after the ball. See how that goes, read a few smutty stories, work yourself up to it then make the man's eyes roll to the back of his curly blonde head!"

Kiera felt hot but couldn't help but laugh along with Dorian, "Maker, hush! We're almost at the gates!"

Dorian flipped his hand, "ah yes you'll surely have a thousand things to tend to now that we're home. Go, I'll pull some books for you and have that darling of your, Eileena bring them up. At any rate, time to drink myself into a stupor. It's been one of those sort of days. Join me sometime, if you have a mind," he nodded to her and rode off to the stables.  
Kiera nodded to herself as he rode forwards. The horn blew signaling her return as usual. Before she could even get down off the horse a messenger, "your worship, Josephine requests you meet her in your quarters the tailor has arrived and requires you!" he took the reign returning the beast to its stable. Kiera shook her head and made her way to her quarters. Several people in the hall bowed, stopping her to ask a question or request an audience later. She hastily declined stating business was calling her attention immediately. Finally making it to her room she took the stairs two at a time. Josephine helping the tailor unpack a small bag on the couch beside her bed.

"Well I'm here Josephine, ready for whatever this entails," she smiled politely at the tailor and bowing as she entered her quarters. 

Josephine nodded and point her to a small pedestal, "would you mind if I lingered? There are some questions and things I would like to go over before the Ball." she sat at Kiera's desk her writing board and quill firmly in her hands.

Kiera walked over to the stand, the tailor adjusting her body here and there as she measured. Then scowling, motioning her to remove her shirt. Kiera felt awkward but did as instructed. The small woman's hands flying rapidly small tape measure and paper in her hands, "sure Josephine, is there anything I can assist you with?"

Josephine nodded softly as she flipped through the stack of papers on her board, "yes, I want to confirm you have read the book on Orlesian balls. And whether you have ever danced before. There is much work to do besides a pretty dress, Inquisitor."

Kiera startled as the woman's cold fingers touched her skin, "yes I have read the book, even took some practice with Iron Bull and Dorian has seen that I am capable of dancing. I'm confident that all I do require is a pretty dress. A functional pretty dress," she gazed down at the tailor who zipped away again drawing some numbers down and sketching in a book. Cullen had been painfully right about how horridly cold the woman's hands were. It should have been a crime to touch another's bare skin with those icy fingers.

Josephine smiled, "good I'm glad we're on track for the ball. The Grand Game is not a kind one and I would be most dishonest if I said I was not worried for you. Your life as the Keeper's First does not encompass the kind of danger this assassin throws at you now. How are you sleeping?"

The question threw Kiera off a bit, "Maker don't start as well... I sleep fine, we sleep fine, it's just sleeping!" she wanted to turn but the woman was squeezing her hips with some corset type material.

Josephine laughed, "No that is not quite what I meant. I am sorry if I offended. I simply noticed both you and the Commander seem to be more well rested when you share nights together. Have you asked him to move himself here?" she looked around the room not seeing anything outside of Kiera's belongings.

Kiera nodded, "yes I have but it's been an awkward transition. Trying to find time for simple things when it seems everyone and there mabari requires my time. Josie could I ask a favor of you?" she really wished she could turn and speak to her, the woman was pinning pieces of fabric together and dangerously close to her skin.

"Of course Inquisitor, anything you require and I will see it done. Discreetly if need be." she scribbled something with quill.  
"Can you have an armor stand brought up and place just over there," she pointed to a spot beside the rail away from the bed, "and perhaps another wardrobe. Seeing as we have the Commander's measurements I would gladly pay out of my own pockets to see him better dressed, something more comfortable. And newer armor," her mind travelled, she wondered if his namesake day had passed, "a second wash basin if possible. He's from Fereldan is there something special that can be added in here to feel more, Fereldan...y?" she looked around. So much Orlesian things and then her Dalish touches. 

Josephine couldn't help but giggle, "yes I can handle all of these things. They shall be done by the time we return from the Winter Ball. It is good to see you smile, you handle such horrible things all the time I am glad to see some light in your life. You're eyes dance when you speak of him, a dead giveaway but none the less a heartwarming sight. " she finished writing the notes down on her papers, turning to the tailor, "how is everything progressing, Mistress DeLauro?"

The woman lifted her head from her work," a few more moments and I will be finished. I will have to finish the sewing at my shop. There is a sketch here for you to go over and select color and material but I have the pattern now," she set about marking and unpinning the cloth.

Kiera looked over, it was a beautiful piece. Flowing material trailing down, her back almost completely exposed save for the material at the base of her spine. The front of the skirt lifted some ways off the floor in a gathered bunch, exposing her legs from the knee down. A beautiful pair of slightly heeled sandals that tied in length up her legs. The front of her dress plunged dangerously low at the base of her breast bone. A large clasp with the Inquisition seemingly pressed in the metal sat at her natural waist. She sighed breathlessly, "Maker its beautiful! Could I have this all done in a deep purple? I love the color purple and as for the fabric I leave that in your incredible hand my lady this is amazing!" she was speechless as the tailor grinned in honest delight.

"The clasp at your waist, my lady will undo the dress. Making it so you can undress and redress yourself with no assistant at all. A piece your Ambassador insisted on," she nodded towards Josephine.

Kiera smiled warmly, "are you making the Commander's attire as well? Would you... could you make him compliment only my dress?" she faltered saying it as Josie nodded her assent it gave her the strength to press.

The tailor brought a slender finger to her lips, thinking for a moment, "yes I can most definitely make his attire compliment your own. Perhaps a dark shade of blue something like the deep waters? Yes, yes with flecks of purple in the stitches and the buttons. A sash in a lighter purple to compliment. Consider it done, your worship! Now I must return to my shop there is such precious little time. I shall meet you at your inn just outside of Halamshiral to do final fittings and minor alterations before the Ball. Good day my lady," she bowed. Then began plucking her items up folding them neatly in to her travel bag. 

Josephine stood, "I will see you out. Inquisitor it is growing late in the evening, you should get some dinner before too long. We can't have you wasting away and the dress not fitting," she giggled as she led the woman out of her quarters.   
Kiera retrieved her shirt from the floor, redressing herself. She made her way down to the tavern putting in her order for dinner and went to sit with Dorian. He was more than half way into a stupor. She sat beside him, pouring herself a tall glass of wine, "well consider this having a mind, Dorian." she smiled as she took a drink with him. 

Dorian smiled, "I have precious few friends and I didn't expect to find one here, or that one be you," he downed his glass, cheeks emblazed bright red, "don't speak, I detested confessions so I'd like to get this over with quickly. Allow me to say, I stand beside you, so long as you'll have me." he reached out and gently held her hand in his.

Kiera smiled widely at him, "Dorian, you are a gem. Please don't drink too much tonight. I would hate to see Bull carrying you over the battlements this evening," she laughed taking another sip and giving his hand a gentle squeeze back before letting it go.

"Well I wouldn't protest if he did," Dorian laughed heartily, "the books I was speaking about. I have them being sent to your office now. Don't stay here and waste your night drinking with this silly man. Go read, enjoy and when your blonde knight returns to you from his relentless training. Maker that man has stamina, spend some time with him. He's been smashing away at recruits since we've been back if not longer!"

She sat, "I'll dine with you then take my leave, seems Bull over there is interested in joining us. Have you two been getting along, playing nice?" the server had brought her dinner and she was setting down to eat.

Dorian nearly snorted he laughed so hard, "I am always nice. Yes he isn't quite the brute some people make him out to be," he smiled over at Bull, waving his little fingers.

She let out a laugh her mouth filled with a delicious slice of roasted meat, "good to see you've found someone. You seem happy."

Dorian drank down his glass, "it is and I am. Now finish up, you've got quite the mess of books awaiting you I assure you and you should be more concerned about your own happiness. I'd wish nothing less for my dearest friend." he reached over and refilled his glass.

She giggled slightly almost nervous to see what tomes Dorian's hand pulled for her. She finished her meal, quicker than she intended, perhaps Dorian's chiding made her quicken her pace. She dropped a couple silver on the table and excused herself. She looked up at Cullen's tower, through the window. A light burning brightly in his window. She sighed, he would be busy till later. She wondered if he'd eaten. She stopped for a moment at the tavern bar and dropping a few silver requesting an order be brought up to Commander Cullen's office. The maid at the bar smiled and set about her task. With that handled she lowered her head and made her way to her quarters. Reaching the top of the steps to her room she was nearly in a gasped shock on her desk a stack of books almost as tall as her. 

Running her fingers down the spines of the books reading each title, each becoming more and more interesting as she went down, "Love Making in Thedas, Sexual Tastes and Tendencies, Antivan Positions for The Amateur Lover," she let out a gasp. What in the Maker's name had Dorian done. She felt instantly horrified knowing Eileena had carried these books up and set them out for her. A copy of Varric's Swords and Shields lay on her desk as if it was some after thought to the list of explicit books. She felt silly, these books on her desk. She sighed and decided to focus first on her paper work. Surely by now her clan would have written back, or maybe some news of something to take her mind off these things.   
Finding little in the way of paperwork to keep her busy she decided on a bath. Not so much to clean herself but more to just soak in the hot waters and feel herself relax. She was tired and perhaps a good soak would help ease her off into sleep.

She waved her hands filling the tub and with another wave the water was steaming away. She poured some lavender in. She heated the water hotter than she normally had it and then stripping slowly she lowered herself into the tub. She hadn't even thought of Cullen or him coming up. She was sure he would be up half the night with work. She hadn't heard the latch to her door, or the soft padding of feet coming up the steps. She was in bliss, the hot water was easing any concerns she had away.

Cullen stopped at the top of the steps. He was aching from the training but it was a good ache. The smell of her lavender soap, he knew there was a hot bath waiting. The corner of his eye he noticed the stack of books on her desk, his eyes grew wide as he read the titles. He could feel his throat tight and his mouth dry slightly as he read the titles. He let out a soft cough.

Kiera nearly bolted upright in the tub, "Maker!" she shrieked. Throwing her arms around her chest. She looked over at Cullen his eyes wide and mouth a gap, "Cullen! I didn't expect you to be here.. so soon," her eyes flew to the books, "oh sweet Maker, drown me now..." she shuttered, half dipping her face under the water. 

Cullen couldn't help it, he started to laugh, "is there something you want to talk about Kiera," running his gloved hand down the book spines, "or are you just interested in a little light reading?" 

"I can explain.. sort of... mostly... it's Dorian's fault!" she finally sputtered out leaning against the tub walls as far away from Cullen as she could get. The bubbles around her neck, as her face turned a bright red.

He sat down on the couch unlacing his boots and working the buckles of his armor, "right just doing a little research for him are you? I'd love to hear the explanation on this one." he set his armor pieces beside him on the couch.

Kiera groaned, this is not how this was supposed to work. Curse him and that coy grin and his curly blonde hair! Which she noticed wasn't curly it was back slicked like when they'd met, "you look like you could use a bath, get in here!" she growled at him.

"You planning on drowning me or explaining what this impressive stack of literature is all about?" he pulled off his shirt letting it carelessly tumble to the floor. He made his way over to the tub swirling his hand into the hot water, it felt amazing. 

She turned her back so he could get into the tub with some privacy, "fine I will attempt to bumble my way through some horribly embarrassing answers if it'll please you, Commander." she half spat the word at him, teasingly. 

He slid into the water, letting a throaty moan escape his lips. It was warmer than she usually kept it, much warmer and Maker did it feel good, "oh come on Kiera it couldn't be that bad you know, a copy of 'Making Love in Thedas' doesn't scream anything terrible at all."

She turned facing him, "you ass! I..." she stopped biting her lower lip till she was sure she was going to chew it off, "I'm.. not what you think," she fiddled with her fingers, picking her nails to try to gain some semblance of courage, "I'm untouched... in every way," she finally choked out. Closing her eyes tightly, waiting to hear it. She was expecting him to leave, maybe a gruff groan, something unkind, but what she got instead was silence. She slowly opened her eyes looking over at him sheepishly, her face red and hot. 

He sat there his back against the wall of the tub, relaxing in the water. The statement hadn't phased him at all. He simply yawned and looked over at her, "thank you for telling me, I'm fairly sure the copy of Antivan positions shouldn't be your first choice for reading," he settled himself in the water, allowing himself to slowly relax and let the tension ease from his muscles.

She stammered, "it doesn't bother you? You aren't upset?" she was stunned for a moment then looking at him her brows knitted up in a small bundle, "and what would you have me read, Cullen?" she made her way over to him, bringing a couple bottles with her and a sponge.

Cullen let out a laugh, "it would be a terrible lie to say I haven't read any of those," he lazily pointed towards the stack on her desk, "I can't say exactly what to read. Everyone has their own preference and you won't know till you try or read. We will take things at your pace, I will never push you to do something you are not comfortable with Kiera," he lazily dipped his hands in the water pouring it over his face and hair. 

She was at his side, pouring the liquid soaps into her hands and running them through is hair. Gently massaging his head and scalp. Pulling all the days stress out. She listened intently as he uttered a grumble of approval, "thank you Cullen, for being patient with me. I feel like such a child," her hands slid from his hair gently entering the water around him.   
He carefully and calmly picked her hands out of the water, "Kiera, you are special to me, and I wouldn't dare do anything to hurt you. Come on it's been a long day, a good night's rest will make a huge difference. It won't be long now and we'll be off to Halamshiral." 

She half heartedly agreed before she remembered her research this morning, "oh wait! I looked into some things Cullen, it seems you are almost through your lyrium withdrawal. If everything I've looked at is correct your withdrawal should be no longer than ten months at the latest from your last intake of lyrium," she felt great, she set about finishing his hair. She loved playing with his hair.

He smiled at her faintly the feel of her fingers through his hair was intoxicating, "the last intake, then it will have been a little over six months ago. Was there any further information?" he was half aware of what she was saying as he leaned back against the tub.

"Actually there is more. My potions are good but not good enough. I have a couple recipes for some powders and a different potion. It won't help with the memories but it will lessen the nightmares, help you sleep and take the pain away..." her voice trailed off slightly as she let her hands come free from his hair. Running her hands down his face, "if you want, I won't push you to do any of this if you.." her words were caught short. He had pressed his lips against hers. A strangely soft passion. Reassuring and safe.

He slid his wet hand up her arm and across her cheek, gently grabbing her chin between his warm fingers as he eased back out of the kiss, "Kiera, thank you. I will do whatever you feel is best. Clearly its upsetting you and I won't have you worrying all the time. You need your strength for whatever comes next."

She smiled so wide she thought for sure her face was going to crack, "oh Cullen! Thank you!" She kissed him this time, harder. She was excited to hear he wasn't fighting her, wasn't grumbling about any of it. Tomorrow she would set out to get it taken care of. Have the proper herbs ordered and set to work. She released her passionate hold on him, "I um.. have one other thing to say," she leaned back just a bit, watching as he gently dipped his head under the water, shaking his hair out and the soaps she'd massaged in, "I am having Josephine move some things in here. For you," she paused looking his face over, "I hope I haven't overstepped..." she watched him sit up shaking his head, the curls bouncing freely.   
He let out a laugh, "no that's fine. I trust your choice, I am here for as long as you want me to be," his eyes felt heavy, "and as much as I would love to speak with you further, I am quite tired and it would be best to get into bed before I risk sleeping in the tub," he let out another yawn. 

She nodded, his eyes were drooping. She had made the bath very hot in hopes of his reactions being her own. She rose up grabbing her towel and drying off. She passed him his towel and went about turning down the blankets. She reached for him pulling his sleepy body into the bed. She tucked the blanket up around him, setting about emptying the tub and extinguishing the candles. She toweled off and put on a nightgown. She turned back to see him sleeping peacefully. There was lots to do in the next few days but for tonight she would enjoy snuggling up to him and falling asleep in his warm arms.


	15. Are We There Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the Winter Ball are well under way, and Kiera is set on surprising Cullen before the ball. *Minor PTSD symptoms* you've been warned my darlings, please enjoy ;)

She spent the next four days going over orders for herbs, testing the recipes Bull's people gave her. Spending hours and hours reading the smutty books Dorian gave her. Maker they were horrid and wonderful all at once. She would spend good parts of her day dreamily working away humming the tune Dorian would hum when he practiced with her. She was becoming quite the dancer, Dorian let go a few times and really pushed her to perform. She had risen to his expectations leaving him a giggling mess in the alcove. Bull went through several more scenarios this time with Josephine's watchful eye. She was more than pleased at how easily she bested Bull. Even when he reached down her back, cupping her rear and gently squeezing, Kiera didn't bat an eyelash when she ran her hand down his scarred face and moaned as if on cue. Bull had to stop before he took it further. Kiera couldn't help but laugh as he sheepishly left the room. Josephine was impressed, feeling confident that Kiera would easily sway the ball and come out triumphant. 

Cullen managed to squeeze in a few more practices with Leliana, who teased and razed him. Josephine had of course told her the improvements Kiera wanted to make for him and Leliana plied him slowly for information. He was sly and knew she was carefully and subtly digging and he willingly gave her the odd bit here and there. Unaware of what purpose it served. He set about training recruits in the afternoon, promising Kiera he would stop before dinner and be sure to eat. The powders she wanted him to try required he had a full stomach before ingesting them. They seemed to help, the pain was barely there now, and the cravings all but gone. She could hold a bottle of lyrium in her hand and it no longer drove his veins to fire. He was glad for it. His job could be better done and more astutely without the pull of his cravings.   
The tailor sent word the clothes were nearly done and she would meet them at the inn just outside of Halamshiral to properly fit everyone before the ball. Kiera remembered her coin the one Cullen had slipped into her pocket. An idea came to her head, she sent a letter to the tailor requesting a reliable jeweler. The jeweler came to her personally the next day. Kiera went over the plans she had and the jeweler flitted away. It was a surprise she wanted to wait till the Ball to show Cullen. She was having the jeweler set the coin into a special fitted locket to wear around her neck. A beautiful obsidian metal chain, delicate but strong for holding the coin, which would now sit in a silverite holding. A small latch only a finger nail could flick open, inside an inscription, "Mir lath, vhenana'ara," my heart's desire. She was giddy holding the small box that had came back that afternoon with the locket inside. 

There were several small details before the ball to handle. Some noble complaining of this, an issues with one of Leliana's spies, King Alistair requesting the Inquisition's aid in negotiations with Orlais after this ball. All of which were easily dealt with. Josephine was positively bouncing with excitement to hear King Alistair would require their assistance. 

The time flew, Cullen came to her quarters every night, enjoying a hot bath where she would massage his head, tending to his curly locks, and occasionally massage his shoulders and back then they would retire to bed. Both exhausted by the day's events. With the powders and teas he hadn't had a restless night since, four nights down and he was feeling great. She packed up the powders and his teas set to bring with them to the inn, slipping the little box holding her surprise inside. They would leave in the morning to the inn just outside the palace. She turned back to Cullen who was already nearly asleep in bed. Dorian was right, there was too much to do right now. Once the Winter Ball was out of the way, perhaps she would find some time with him. She smiled brightly, he looked so much clearer. His eyes used to be so dull but now when he spoke they were clear, sparkling in the fire light. He wasn't in constant pain, constant craving he was more himself as he should be. And as the days went on his temper seemed to lengthen and his gentleness with her grew. She was falling deeper and deeper in love with him. He was beautifully broken and she was the main guiding hand in fitting all the pieces back together again. She crawled into bed, laying her head against his chest. Soon she'd show him her gift, maybe between hunting an assassin and saving a kingdom she may even steal a dance with him under the star lit sky. She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes.

She woke up to Cullen bringing in a tray of food, set out for two. Two cups of hot tea steaming on the tray. She leaned up on her elbows the sheets sliding to rest on her lap, "Cullen," her voice was soft, tend and surprised.

He giggled looking up, "I'm sorry I was trying to be quiet. I didn't mean to wake you," he brought the tray over to her on the bed, "you deserved breakfast in bed this morning, before the next couple days of insanity fully take hold," he held out the hot cup of tea to her.

She smiled, sighing softly, "Maker you are too much Cullen. What have I done to deserve such a thoughtful man?" she sipped slowly on the hot drink, careful not to burn her tongue.

He laughed, "I think I'm the one who should be asking that question. I haven't felt this well in, Maker it's been a while," he laughed harder, sitting beside her in the bed rubbing his neck with his free hand.

She smiled, "eat silly, we sadly don't have much time this morning and there is so much to do before we can even set off. It will be a while before we see each other," her face fell slightly. She had grown so used to having him beside her every night. His warmth, and strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe. Instead she would be forced to speak with people, flirt, dance and be the belle of the ball. All while he would be off somewhere being pawed by some random stranger. She felt a twinge of heat in her belly, jealousy of the people who would get to touch him so passionately in public. 

Cullen gently lifted her face up to kiss her lips, "don't worry we'll be back here and celebrating another win soon enough. Maybe we'll even get a slight chance to breath too," he leaned in an kissed her again, leaning his forehead against hers, "Maker you better be safe, no crazy theatrics or Fade rifts." His voice was soft, boarding on scared.

She smiled touching his rough stubble face, "Maker are you going to shave before we go, your face is like sand paper!" she tried to levy a giggle out to break the tension forming.

He shook his head back, taking his hand and passing it slowly down his cheeks, "perhaps I will. Not till before the Winter Ball though I wouldn't want you thinking I'm some common thug," he sat back reaching for his breakfast. He began helping himself when he noticed she hadn't moved, "Kiera are you alright?"

She sat for a moment thinking as she bit her lip, "Cullen, you know I have to play the Game tomorrow night right? Do you know what that means?" her voice was shaky, unsure and scared. She couldn't bring herself to lift her eyes up to see his face.

He sat for a moment, munching mindlessly on his toast, he took a sip from his tea, "I know you have to play the Game and yes there are some unsavory things the Game entails. What has you so concerned?" he wasn't quite sure what she was grasping at with her worry but he could tell it upset her.

"I'll have to flirt, put up with people touching me, trying to seduce me.... it seems so wrong, to put you through that. To have you standing there watching them paw me like animals while I smile and feign interest at their clumsy advances," she threw her hand in the air as she spoke, nearly tipping over her tea.

His face fell, it would pain him to see them pawing her. He couldn't deny that, "that is out of your control. You are the Inquisitor, you will have to play the perfect head of a large organization. You will have to kiss them back, touch their shoulders, maybe even put up with the odd grope. Yes it will pain me to see you go through this.. I.. I can't say it won't upset me. But it will be the Inquisitor making these maneuvers not Kiera. Kiera isn't like that," he touched her face, running his finger lightly over her lips, "Just know that I see you as something other than that, I see you as the person you are. Pure, innocent and honest. A tender heart with beautiful eyes. I know it will be an act and that will have to be enough," he tried to force a half smile to his lips. He would have to think of some way to make sure he didn't randomly lay out a royal for gracing against Kiera. 

She looked up at his words, searching his eyes for the truth she desperately needed. She knew he was telling the truth, it didn't take the sting out of what was to come. In order to save Orlais and its Empress she would have to twist the blade into her Commander. She had right now though and that would have to be enough. She touched his face, running her hands up to his hand and gently fluffing it, "we have right now, and then after the ball. I have a surprise for you once we get to Halamshiral!" she remembered the necklace in her bag. It was taking everything in her not to bring it out now and show him.

He chuckled softly, "well I suppose we better finish our breakfast then if we are to head to the inn soon. It will be a day's journey at least. You'll need your energy to fend off those wandering hands," his last statement was meant to be a joke but came out hard and hissed between his clenched teeth.

She half smiled at him, she would make this up to him. Yes she would. She stood up and headed towards her wardrobe, her night gown flowing softly around her knees. She fumbled through her clothes, picking through things trying to find something to wear. She found a tunic top in a soft lilac and a pair of black leggings. It would do for the journey. She heard a slightly cough as she let the nightgown slip to the floor. She hadn't cared, she wanted to give him something to think about. A warm up to the night she had planned when they returned. Enough of those horrid books had given her a sense of adventure and her curiosity was driving her mad. If only the Ball would be done with. She looked back over her shoulder, Cullen was a deep shade of red as he chewed away on a piece of fruit. His eyes glued to her shape, she couldn't help but smile. She bent down to reach her bottom drawer, in nothing but her smalls and a bra band. She didn't have to bend at her waist , she would have normally crouched down to retrieve her leggings. She stayed bent at the waist as she slowly and carefully pulled her leggings on, letting her fingers linger on her skin. She could hear him panting behind her. It made her warm inside. Maker if they just had some time. She reached in her top draw and pulled out a more sturdy corset style binding and with a flick of her thumb removed her bra band. She didn't turn to face him she knew that would be too much and within a few seconds things would over flow from there. She wrapped the corset piece around herself and tightened its strings under her ribcage. Next she pulled her shirt on button it up from the bottom to the top, only turning to face him when she was half way through. Continuing to button the top till it was closed. She made her way to sit beside him on the bed, "is everything alright Cullen, you look a little red?" she picked up her tea and sipped it down calmly.

Cullen was in shock. Where did this come from? "I... Um.. what?!" he couldn't spit out anything more than that. 

Kiera bent down and pulled her boots on, lacing them up she downed the rest of her tea. Reaching for her travel sack she had packed last night. She wasn't hungry this morning at least for what was on the plate. She stood up and kissed him gently on the forehead, "bare with me at Halamshiral, I have wonderful plans for us when we get back. If you'll have me," she swiped her thumb gently over his lip mopping up a couple drops from the sweet fruit he had bitten into and casually popped her thumb into her mouth, sucking it dry as she attempted to walk by him.

He grabbed her around her waist pulling her roughly into his lap, kissing her mouth passionately and hard. He heard her let out a soft moan between her parted lips as he gently swept his tongue through searching for hers. He had to be careful he was on a delicate edge. He wanted more of her, wanted to make her fully his but it would have to wait till after the Winter Palace. He slowly relaxed his hungry hands from her waist, "I will await you after Halamshiral, in any way you want me. I am yours, my lady."

She swooned at his passion his sudden burst of vigor. She desperately wanted more, whatever that was. She felt tipsy, her legs wobbly, she smiled her cheeks rosy and warm, "oh I'll hold you to that one ma vhenan," the words slipped out before she could take them back. Her face blushed, had he remembered her calling him that in his tower when the wine overtook him? She smiled faintly not giving him much of a chance she snatched an apple off the tray and made a dash for the stairs, "sorry I have.. um things.. to.. look at," the door slamming behind her.

He sat on the bed, confused. He knew he'd heard her say that before but he couldn't remember what it meant or when she'd said it. He stood up heading to her bookcase, scanning the books. He was sure he had seen a book on Elven words kicking around Skyhold. Sure enough there it was, a small book but the right one. He pulled it out of the shelf, repeating the words she'd said. He skimmed through until he found it, "my heart," he muttered aloud as he read it. A bright smile coming to his face, he tucked the book under his arm. He wanted to learn a few more words before the Ball, something to impress her and show her he cared.

She raced down the stairs catching up to Dorian as he was heading out the main hall doors, "Dorian!" she yelled waving her hand.

He stopped, smiling at her and waited for her to reach him, "ah darling how are you doing this morning, you look positively radiant. Looking forward to your big night at the Ball? Dancing, wine, fine foods, someone trying to murder the Empress and perhaps a tryst beneath the stars in secret. Ah almost reminds me of home," he sighed dramatically.  
She couldn't help but smile and giggle, "yes and I wanted to tell you, you are a horrible person! Terrible in fact. Those books you leant me have kept me awake late into the night. If it wasn't for the night teas I'm sure I'd have kept Cullen awake. Simply dreadful!" she mimicked his exaggerated dramatic stance much to his amusement.

"Ah looking forward to after the Ball is said and done are we? Your exhausting night with that hulking mass of delicious poise and masculinity," Dorian licked his lips, sending chills down Kiera's spine. He laughed out loud at her shutter, "oh darling you must find me the next morning, I expect deliciously, juicy details. I'll even treat you to a special Tevinter wine, perhaps even some small cakes from the cook. Yes, rather looking forward to that," he smiled widely at her.

She couldn't help but laugh, her friendship with Dorian had blossomed and grown deeply, "oh Dorian you might want to bring a couple bottles then. I don't know if I'll be able to speak much afterwards," she giggled as she whispered to him, "the cook makes a delicious sponge cake with a honey drizzle. "

Dorian laughed heartily at their conversation, "you should scurry on my dear, there must be at least a hundred other people vying for your approval over the smallest things. Go, we'll catch up later," he waved his hand at her.

She smiled warmly, giving him a small friendly kiss on his cheek, "oh I wouldn't miss it for the world," and she ran off. 

Cullen had made it back to his tower, pouring over the last of his reports before packing up a few items. He'd filled out the duty roster for the next couple days and had set that Rylen would manage the recruits till he returned. Grabbing his straight blade in its black sack, he heard a knock on his door, "enter!" he bellowed.

"Well what a way to greet your guests, Maker it's a miracle you don't just knock them around with a hammer," Dorian sauntered into the room, shutting the door behind himself.

"Dorian, to what do I owe this pleasure," Cullen half groaned rubbing his nose bridge with his index finger, "I have the sudden impression I'm not going to like this very much."

Dorian's laughter echoed through the walls of the tower, silvery and bright, "oh Maker, Cullen you are adorable just as Kiera states. I came here to speak about her with you," he waved his hands up before Cullen could protest or say a word, "tut I won't hear a word negative about anything. I dread confrontations and I'd prefer to get this done with. That beautiful creature in enamored with you, you see. Absolutely devoted to you and you alone. Which leads me to why I am here. I'm sure you've seen the books she's been reading lately, yes? Well if that isn't a clear sign then let me spell it out for you: she is looking to gild the lily with you. Bucking nugs as it where, that's a dwarven phrase I'm told, I rather like that one," he flipped his hands in the air catching himself back on track, "and I am here to ensure she is treated like a proper Queen and not some watery back door tavern wench. Catch my drift, Commander?"

Cullen's face went absolutely white, this was not something he was expecting to hear at all let alone from Dorian and he was at a complete and utter loss of words. He just sat there at his desk, mouth a gape, and unresponsive.

Dorian broke out again in laughter, "oh my Maker!" he slapped his hand against his face, "no, oh no, I do believe I have just won five royals!" he broke out laughing again, rubbing his slender fingers over his tanned hands.

Cullen finally snapped himself out of his daze clearing his throat, "Sweet Maker what?!" his voice cracking as he spoke.

Dorian wiped a tear from his cheek, "you're a virgin! Oh I should have bet higher, though I won't complain about five royals," he fumbled around in his book pouch he always wore. Finally plucking out a small novel, embossed in dark letters against a rough tan leather, 'Tantalizing Secrets to Pleasuring Your Lady,' and placing in on the desk. He began chuckling as he slid it closer to Cullen, "you'll thank me for this later, well more precisely Kiera will thank me for this later. Don't fret Commander your secret is safe with me, although I would recommend telling Kiera of your chaste status, where I you," he slowly backed away from the desk, leaving Cullen in a sorry state of shock, "you might wish to hurry your packing Commander, we'll be leaving shortly!" he slipped silently out the door.

Cullen sat there for a moment running his hands over his face a few times trying to erase the horror and sudden bareness he felt. He looked down at the small book, reading the title, his face flushed red. He didn't know why he did it but he scooped it up and placed it in his bag with the book on Elven language.

Kiera was standing next to her horse fastening up her pack and gently brushing the horse's mane. She cooed gently to the mare and offered her an apple. She hadn't seen Dorian slip out of Cullen's office and make his way to her.

"Kiera my darling are you ready to leave? It will be half a day's travel if not more to the inn. Did you have a chance to eat?" he smiled fastening his small pack to his own horse.

"Yes I ate! Maker if someone else asks about my food intact I may freeze their lips shut!" she huffed, "I haven't been very hungry this morning. I think we're just waiting on the Commander and Leliana to saddle up before we're set to leave. I'm looking forward to getting to the inn. The tailor is set to meet us tonight for a fitting, and I am dying to see my dress!" she spoke like an excited small child.

Dorian grinned widely, "my darling you will be glamorous and perfect. I have a small gift to give you before the Ball. A lovely piece of jewelry, and I will not except a no. Ah, but here comes the Commander and Leliana now!" He finished strapping down his pack and waved his hand.

Cullen had a small pack slung over his shoulder and was speaking with Leliana in a hushed whisper before reaching the stables. He set about securing his pack to the his horse, not really paying much attention to everything going on around him. All he could think about was that damned book Dorian had thrust under his nose that he had seemingly tossed into his pack. All the books Dorian had dropped off for Kiera, he didn't want to admit it to Dorian but he'd read them all before. He was a well read man. Hours of down time in the Circle, restless nights unable to sleep he'd poured over so many tomes and novels he'd lost count. It was a brilliant escape from the pain, the nightmares, the boredom and the horrid loneliness that tugged at his chest nightly. That little book however, it was something new, something he'd never read before. Along with the book on Elven. He wanted desperately to curl up and read, not be sitting on some horse riding to the inn. And most certainly not at an Orlesian ball. He climbed onto his horse, with a nod looking back they were all set to go. He began leading the trip.

He was lost in thought though. Dorian was right and he knew it. He should tell her about his chaste self. He never found time for anything outside of his work. As a Templar there was always strict rules against fraternization. While some of the men would leave on their private hours to the Blooming Rose in Kirkwall he was content to soak in a hot bath and read. Something about the hot water easing his body and the book taking him on a journey outside the thick, crushing stone walls of the Gallows. He could think of little else now. Kiera had caught his sight when she fell out of the Fade. She had won him with each bold step she took, helping build and nurture the Inquisition in its infancy. Risking her own life to save everyone without a second thought at her own safety. Now they were making their way into another death trap. One with pretty voices, and wicked intents. Like a den of desire demons. It sent a frigid cold chill up his spine making him feel unclean. He could vaguely hear the conversation she was having with Dorian. He was glad she found a friend in him. At least they would have a night to relax and lay out plans before the ball tomorrow night.

Kiera laughed at the horrid jokes Dorian had told, she found her face flush red as she giggled into her hand. She knew all too well in the next night things wouldn't be so soft, so easy. She cherished this moment.

Dorian reached into his pocket, retrieving a long slender box, "Kiera my dear tomorrow night you walk into hidden dangers. I want you to wear this, it isn't much but I have no doubt it will have its uses," he passed her the slender box, grinning at her.

Her eyes flew wide, she'd never received a gift before, "Dorian I can't except..." 

Dorian cut her off, "ah ah my dear, I will not hear it. This is a special piece of jewelry. Open it and I'll explain," he flipped his finger around at the box.

Kiera nodded and opened the box. Inside lay an ornate piece of jewelry. She'd never seen anything like it before. It was more than likely Tevinter in nature and it confused her. A long claw like piece with intricate little hinges and a chain piece. She really couldn't make heads or tails of it. It was beautiful and foreign. 

Dorian grinned widely at her confused look, "oh you are adorable my dear the way your eyebrow curls up when you're confused. Ah I see exactly how you get under your strapping young man's skin," he let out a throaty chorus of a laugh before he continued on, "yes it is quite the interesting piece. A mix of scary claw and elegant jewelry. But I could go on forever about Tevinter jewelry, Maker knows I own half of Minrathous. This wonderful little piece is special. Enchanted metal allows me to change its color to match any other piece and the best bit," he drew in a long, dramatic pause and smiled, "it will detect the smallest amount of poison and begin to pulse in your hand. Simply dip or tap the clawed tip in the wine or the goblet or even your food, and boom. Very handy for someone of my stature you may say. Now I see fit that, you at least borrow it for the evening tomorrow. Can't leave anything to chance my dear."

She looked up at him in awe, it wasn't her style or taste in jewelry but the thought behind it had brought her nearly to tears. She choked down her emotions for a moment, trying hard to find the words to truly thank this man, "Dorian... I.." 

He waved his hand to her, "please my dear don't strain yourself on my course. You are my friend and I intend on seeing you have somewhat of a delightful night. There will be time enough for unpleasantness. Come we should be half way to this inn by now, the sun is cresting down now."

Kiera looked up, in all the chatting and giggling she had lost track of time and even though she could see they had been riding for hours she hadn't even noticed the usual ache in her legs and back, "oh my yes, we should be. Perhaps I should ride up to the Commander and see?" it was almost a half question poised to Dorian than a statement. She didn't want to appear rude after his marvelous gift. She gently placed the box into her pack.

Dorian smiled, "ah yes, you should catch up with broody over there. I fear if he scowls any harder, his face my set that way. Not that it would harm his appeal any," he let out a exhale of minor disgust.

Kiera nodded and with a slight turn of the reigns and galloped forward to Cullen's side.

Cullen hadn't thought to take the medicine in the morning. The headache was brewing at a steady pace, bubbling up between his eyes. He was fighting hard to keep the bubbling from flowing over him. He hadn't noticed Kiera come up beside him.

"Cullen?" she half whispered his name. Then she felt like a complete fool, how was he going to hear her over the horses with a subtle whisper. Sitting straighter in her saddle she gently cleared her throat and tried again, "Commander? How near to the inn do you believe we are?" 

Cullen nearly jumped, had his feet not been secured in the saddle's strapping, "Oh Kie...Inquisitor!" he nearly let her name slip. This was business out here in front of everyone, not the place to be using her name, "yes, we should be at the inn within an hour. My apologies, my mind was other places," he didn't turn to look at her. The throbbing was beating a nightmarish pace in his head and he was set to deal with it himself.

Kiera knew better, knew that scowl. He was in pain, probably a headache. She reached into pouch, withdrawing a small green bottle. She looked around at the people with them, they were chatting and laughing with each other. No one was paying them any mind. She looked back at Cullen, edged her horse to a safe closeness and reached out for his hand. With a deft movement that made her grin she managed to pass him the bottle without anyone knowing, "here, your healer would feel so much better knowing this was downed. Is there anything else I should be aware of Commander?" she tried to maintain a professional air as if she was simply asking about the Ball.

Cullen felt the bottle slip into his fingers and let his lip curl into a small smile, "thank you, Inquisitor," he looked back, seeing that as before no one was paying him any mind. He pulled the cork and downed the small brew, "as of right now there isn't anything to report. Leliana has taken the steps to procure the entire inn for the Inquisitions needs. That means if we're lucky sleep may not be an issue tonight. I've already sent forward a small battalion of men to secure the grounds, patrols have been stationed, and... you didn't really come up here for a long winded rant from the Commander, did you?" he groaned rubbing his nose with his hand.

Kiera couldn't help but laugh, "no but Maker you are cute when you start getting into business. I find it distracting, in a good way. We'll get together with Leliana and Josephine tonight at dinner to go over tomorrows plan of attack. I trust you and your men are ready for whatever comes," she smiled warmly at him.

He let out a small chuckle, "yes, of course Inquisitor. If it's not too much trouble.. I um... require your time, in private.. later this evening. Unless you .. I mean.. Maker this all sounded better in my head," he rubbed the back of his neck searching to reorganize his thought.

Kiera smiled, "of course Commander, you may have me all to yourself later this evening," she winked at him, "but I should speak with Josephine about the tailor. If you'll excuse me I'll catch up with you later," she allowed herself to fall back to Josephine.

Once she reached Josephine she went through what felt like the thirtieth run down of Orlesian politics. Josephine going over the current political situation and exactly how they managed to get an invite to the Winter Ball. Duke Gaspard the cousin of Empress Celene had started a civil war in attempts of claiming the throne as it's 'rightful owner'. This ball would be an attempt to put to bed the bloody mess. Gaspard in his race for the throne had reached out to Josephine to get the Inquisitor to attend the Ball in his name. A simple thing but a large gamble in attempts to win favor and possibly help to unseat Celene. Then she informed Kiera of Ambassador Briala, the elven mistress of the Empress. The bad blood between them and the fact that the Ambassador was a spymaster. Kiera felt slightly overwhelmed, so many moving pieces. Grand Duchess Florina, the sister of Grand Duke Gaspard was the one throwing the soirée. Kiera nodded her head and fought to commit everything to memory. Josephine reassured her that if she had any questions or concerns she would be present to clear anything up as would Leliana. The tailor would be at the inn, having a room set for her and her assistants to work on any last minute alterations. Kiera would need to see to her first before anything else. Then dinner would be prepared. Kiera mentioned speaking with her council at dinner. Josephine nodded that it was a good idea and while riding began writing down several things on her board. Kiera and Josephine were just finishing their conversation when Cullen yelled out that they had arrived. Kiera bowed as best she could on the horse and galloped to the front. Seeing the inn so close, and the stiffness in her legs finally hitting her. She decided to jump down and walked the rest of the way to the inn. It wasn't far she could see the large building looming up over the country landscape.

An odd building to be seen so close to an Orlesian palace. It looked old, cozy, like the cottages she would see when the clan passed through the Teyrn lands of Fereldan. Beautiful old stones, with a thatched roof. A large chimney sticking out of the top. It looked warm and inviting. The lanterns out front had been lit and in the diming light of the day she just wanted to go inside. She held her horse's reigns tightly in her hand, leading him up to an Inquisition agent who was waiting to take the horse to stable. She untied her sack from the horse, patting her on the nose, "good girl, thank you for the ride today," she whispered lovingly into the horse's ear. The horse let out a sigh of content. Kiera always treated her rides with respect. They would do the same thing with the Halla always thanking them, stroking their fur. It made her miss them. She still hadn't found a way to tell the Keeper about Cullen. She shook the thought from her mind and made her way to the inn. Leliana already ahead of her.

Leliana held the door open for her, and directed her to a room down the hall. A servant met her inside, bowing and offering to take her bag. Kiera politely declined and requested to know where her room was. The servant let out a small giggle, and motioned her to follow. Kiera's brows knit together at the small giggle but followed her. The very end of the hall, a larger door. She walked through, the servant bowed, "madam, Sister Leliana procured this room for yourself and Commander Cullen. He will be your body guard I am told for the trip," again the servant giggled, "if there is anything you require please my lady, simply pull this small cord. It will ring a bell to alert us of your needs. Is there anything you currently require?"

Kiera then notice how young the girl was, maybe fourteen. She reached into her bag pulling out a couple coins, "here for your trouble, I require nothing at the moment. I will require fresh hot water after dinner, and a flask of drinking water by my bed stand as well. Thank you." she was curt, short with the girl. 

The girl smiled widely and ran from the room, the two coins clutched tightly to her chest.

Kiera looked around. The room was massive, almost as large as her personal quarters at Skyhold. It was then she realized exactly why the young girl had giggled so shamelessly. In the large room there was a large table pressed against one wall. A small window overlooking the valley below. Two small bedside tables, around what could only be described as a miniature island. One bed, that was it not two. The bed itself was ornate and elaborate. Silks and furs of obvious splendor lay upon the well stuffed mattress. A small mountain of pillows cascading almost over the edge. It was too much. A small partition in the corner, for dressing reasons and another wall only a half wall to her right. She peeked around again to see an enormous stone work, inset tub. She walked forward placing her sack on the large table. She couldn't believe the room, but if it was any hint of the opulence the ball would present she needed to breath. She had barely had time to look at all the little details when the door swung open again. She could hear him grumbling at the giggling serving girl. His boots heavy on the wooden floor boards. Then the door closed.

Cullen didn't want to hear the girl giggling and carrying on, referring to him as the Inquisitor's Royal Bodyguard. He huffed hard as she shut the door. He hadn't noticed Kiera standing by the large table till he heard her sigh, "Kiera?" 

She let out a laugh. He was disheveled. The ride over had undone his slicked back hair and a few curls had freed themselves. There was traces of mud on his boots, and some dirt on his face, "So my bodyguard hmm? I could get used to that idea," her preparations with the ball had left her bold as of late. Testing her own resolve and freeing her to act more as she'd like in her mind instead of fumbling and shyly maintaining her inner thoughts.

Cullen looked up at her, he couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "when you put it that way, it might not be so bad," he walked over towards her and placed his sack on the table, "we should head to the hall. Dinner will be served soon and I'm sure Leliana and Josephine want to go over the events of tomorrow evening," he had to focus on business, he had seen the impressive bed and he couldn't help but think of several things he'd rather be doing right that moment.

Kiera nodded slowly, "you may want to freshen up, Commander. Although I do love those curls," she gently reached up and teased another curl from his hair. Wiping the dirt off his face with her other hand. 

He smiled at her, "what would Leliana say to me if I came down less than the normal Commander of the Inquisition?" he gently took her hand from his face, kissing each knuckle softly, "we should make our way to the hall," he rested his forehead against hers for a moment.

"Cullen perhaps just a moment? I haven't seen you since this morning and it was all very rushed. You could use a small distraction right now." she smiled up at him, reaching gently with her hands to cup his face and bring it into hers.

Cullen thought about resisting, for about as much time as the thought entered his head. He leaned into her hands pressing a gently kiss on her delicate lips. He felt the heat swell within him at the velvet feel of her warm skin. He felt her let out a soft moan. He so desperately wanted more of her, but that would have to wait. He pulled back slowly, watching her face reach to follow. A slow, wicked grin spread across his scarred lip shifting up. He was smug about it, enjoyed that he elicited such a visceral reaction from her. A craving for him, a wanting for him, "we need to go, my lady," his voice was husky and full of want.

Kiera could only feel heavy warmth like a blanket encasing her. She wanted more than that kiss, and his smug face, that scar above his lip. How she wanted to lick that scar, the thought sent shutters through her core. He could make her melt with a simple touch and she loved it. She groaned at his words. She knew he was right but all she could think about was curling into him, melting into his body till there was only a tangle of skin and hair. She had to shake it loose, "right," was all she could get out in an airy, breathless voice. 

He took her hand and led her to the door, swinging it open, "you could use a hot meal," he let his hand fall from hers while they made their way to the hall. 

It was a deceptively large building. Looking so small and quaint on the outside, it could easily house a small army and tonight it definitely felt like it was housing a small army. They went down the long hallway and entered the main foyer area. A serving girl directed them to a large set of double doors. Within a vast dining hall. Leliana and Josephine were set at a small table tucked into a corner. Leliana waved them over, a full spread of food and drink already awaited them. As they made their way over Kiera in a hushed tone, "Cullen, how are you feeling?" she could feel him shake a bit. It wasn't hard to think about it. When he told her about his time in the Fereldan Circle. This place must easily look and feel very similar to their dining hall. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "sit by me," she whispered again. She knew he couldn't talk right now, too stuck in fighting the moment.

She sat down at the table with Leliana and Josephine, Cullen pulling up his chair beside her as she had asked. She let him sit down and slid her right hand under the table, gently searching till she felt his knee. She set her hand down and slid it up just a touch onto his thigh. She gave another reassuring squeeze, "alright, let's go over the details for tomorrow. The ball won't start till?" she waited for the answer.

Josephine looked to Leliana, Leliana gave a nod for Josephine to start, "my lady, the ball will begin just shortly after 3 in the afternoon. The bulk of us will head over at that time, however we are set in the belief that you should arrive late. It is an Orlesian thing, you'll have to understand. Commander Cullen will stay by your side and escort you in. The Commander and Inquisitor will make a powerful vision to behold. From there, you will be announced into the ball, greet the Empress with a bow and kind words. Once all that has been done we will meet up with you to go over the reactions and what our people have uncovered. Solas has offered to go as your 'man servant'."

Kiera wanted to protest immediately at the sentiment of an elf being her servant let alone Solas, but before she could squeak out a sound Leliana waved her hand.

"Solas has volunteered this himself. Being an elf in Orlais will give him insight into the workings of the palace and grant him access to things we could never hope to enter in time. I agree with your outward display of disgust Inquisitor, but the opportunity cannot be wasted. Not with such a high price to pay if we do." Leliana took a sip from her drink.

"Fine, I concede the point, and if he offered then know I will make amends to him. Is there anything else I need to be aware of before tomorrow evening," Kiera glanced over to Cullen, he was drinking his wine down greedily. Barely hiding the shaking of his hand, she gave his thigh another light squeeze.

Josephine shook her head, "no Inquisitor all that remains is final fittings. We have Dorian in with the tailor now, then Leliana, myself, Commander, and a few of your companions. I have been told you will be seen to in the morning as they will have a larger amount of time to work on anything needed then. There will be a makeup artist and hair stylist to see you in the morning as well. To complete the look. Do you have anything jewelry wise you wish to wear?" Josephine was writing again feverishly on stack of papers.

Kiera blushed, "I have a necklace I had made for this and Dorian has lent me quite the interesting piece. I'm sure you would approve Leliana. It pulses when your food or drink has been poisoned. Quite the useful piece I'm told."

Leliana smiled brightly, "good that will be come in handy, yes." 

Kiera started to eat her meal, listening to Leliana and Josephine discuss the minor details. She couldn't take her eyes off Cullen. He had already finished his meal, and drank more than enough wine. She squeeze his thigh again, speaking softly, "if you need to go, go. I'll be by later," she felt his leg tighten as he rose.

Cullen felt like the walls were moving in on him, laughter and giggles sounded like claws scratching down his back. He had felt Kiera's hand on his thigh and it had given him something to focus on. He'd heard the words, tried desperately to focus on them. He ate without thought, and drank down his wine so quickly to try to take the edge of. It was a mercy she afforded him to let him go. He rose up, "I'm sorry I have something I need to attend to before I retire this evening. Excuse my poor manners. Good night," he turned and marched out of the hall, trying not to break into a full run. He felt better leaving the hall, making his way down to his room. He needed to escape, needed something to take his mind away from everything. He felt better once he entered the room, making his way to his sack on the table he pulled out the two books in his bag. Maybe some reading would help, it always had in the past. He toed off his boots and laid back on the bed, opening up the book on Elven language. He thumbed through a few pages, it was dry reading. Not what he really needed at that exact moment. He looked over at the small book Dorian had lent him. He knew he was going to regret this, but he picked it up anyway and began reading.

Kiera finished her meal. She sat laughing and chatting with Josephine and Leliana. Hearing how they met, silly stories of nobles and several scandalous misadventures. She knew he'd be alright back in the room, he'd find his safety within the better lit and softer looking walls. Leliana spotted Kiera half looking back over her shoulder, "Inquisitor, may I ask you a question?" she spoke softly, calmly.

Kiera looked up at Leliana, "yes what would you like to know," she let a giggle slip her lips, "I didn't think there was much you didn't already know."

Leliana's eyes glowed softly at the words, "oh yes Inquisitor there is much I already know. I simply would like to confirm something. How is the Commander? He seemed very pale at dinner. It was most concerning." she sipped her wine, maintaining her eyes still on Kiera.

Kiera drew in a small breath, "he is well. There is still a lot of work to his recovery as I'm sure you know. He is nearing the end of his ordeal but I sense there will be more, to come. I'd expect him to be curt, perhaps more grumpy than usual but this will pass in time. I assumed you would know all this, but there is something more you are digging at isn't there Leliana? Speak plain and I will as well." she folded her fingers together, sitting straight and waited for Leliana to speak.

Leliana smiled again, "your study of the Game has given you an edge Inquisitor. You are correct these things I knew already. I was simply looking for your reaction. The Commander is a good man, I would be very disheartened to see further harm come to him. You as well. Both of you have been through much and there is still so much left to do. We have yet to locate Corypheus himself or his base of operations. With the attempt on Celene tomorrow, I would feel more at ease knowing that nothing was clouding your judgment. I see I can rest easy tonight and perhaps tomorrow night as well. Forgive my intrusion, Inquisitor." Leliana rose as she spoke, "if you'll both excuse me the tailor is waving me in, good night." she made her way softly, nearly gliding as she walked to the door.

Kiera felt like she could breathe a little more now that Leliana's steely gaze was off her. Josephine looked up from her papers, "she means well, Inquisitor. She is fiercely loyal to her friends, I suppose she sees the Commander as some little brother. You two are a wonderful pairing and he seems a genuinely happier man having been with you. If there is anything you require, I will use the utmost discretion for you." 

Kiera smiled warmly, "thank you Josie, but what of yourself? You have been so buried in your work since I met you it seems I know so little of you. How are you holding up?"

Josephine placed her writing board and quill down, breathing in a ragged breath, "it has been hard I will not deny it. I have had hard times sleeping since Haven. The smell of burning bodies, the escape through the pass, the look on the Commander's face.. it has haunted me some times late at night. Skyhold is safer though if not a touch drafty. I find solace and relief in the work," she posted a brave face to Kiera.

Kiera felt her heart sink for Josephine, "if there is anything I can do for you, anything at all Josie, let me know," she genuinely wished there was something she could do.

Josephine smiled back, "I thank you Inquisitor, truly. Perhaps after the ball I may take you up on that offer, but you should get some rest. There will be no time for small graces tomorrow I assure you. I will see you before the ball if you require anything and then at the ball if you have need of me," she picked up her board and papers, standing slowly, "have a good night Inquisitor," she bowed in her usual regal fashion and made her way out of the hall.

Kiera could see the hall was beginning to empty, she finished another small glass of wine and stood herself. Making her way down the hall to her room. She noted all the people coming and going, armed guards standing in the hall, in full Inquisition armaments. She was sure Cullen had gone overboard with these touches, surely who would attack them at an inn before the ball? She could hear the sound of the tailor's sewing and working away on people's clothes for the ball. She envied them slightly. The simple task of sewing and not worrying about dangerous machinations. 

Cullen groaned and shook his head. This book was pure smut, the graphic drawings made it worse, but he couldn't pull himself away for it. Finally he managed to break his gaze on a rather intricately drawn picture of a woman's lady parts. He shuttered, trying to calm himself knowing she would be coming to bed shortly. He tossed it back into his sack and picked the Elven language book up. He had something in his head he wanted to say and he wanted to say it to her right. Tell her he preferred her to stay with him, maybe thank her for helping him. He read the words, fumbling horribly through their pronunciations. He wished he'd thought this through sooner, he'd have worked with Solas maybe get his tongue to curl around the words better. He took out a quill and paper, writing down a few lines and set the book down. "Penshra! Ghilas vellathan!" he repeated several times, staring into the mirror over the wall. Was that right, or was he butchering her language. He groaned again, giving it one final try with a little more confidence, "Penshra! Ghilas vellathan!"

"I would prefer to remain close to you as well, Cullen," her soft voice shattered his quiet moment. She quietly shut the door to their room, as if floating on air she was beside him. Cheeks painted a deep red at hearing him speak the words.

He jumped, "Maker's breath you are agile! I.. I was working on... something. Was that right?" he rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepishly about the room.

Kiera beamed back at him, "it was a very good attempt for someone who's never spoken the language before. I do hope you know what that means?" she leaned in to see his reaction, lavender eyes dancing in the flames of the candles in the room.

Cullen chuckled if only to steady himself, "if I'm right, it's supposed to mean, 'I prefer that you remain close,' right?" 

She nodded smiling with pride, "you know I could teach you if you wanted to learn," she searched his eyes looking for something beyond his small effort here.

He moved, clearing his throat, "I um, no it's alright I'm just learning. I'll practice with you once I have some things sorted out," he was desperate not to let his plan get out. He wanted to say something to her, but it had to be right, she didn't need the distraction so close to the ball. There would be more than enough to worry about and his words might cause her to lose focus. He stood tall, "its late Kiera, we should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a whirlwind."

Kiera thought she saw something behind his eyes but she wasn't sure. He seemed alright, she turned to her bag as he spoke pulling out the powders for him. Mixing a little of the mixtures into a glass of water on the table she turned to face him, handing him the cup, "I suppose you are right, things will only be calm for a couple more hours then, Maker knows," she didn't want to sleep, she wanted to do something, anything to take her mind off the looming threats around each corner. She looked down as he drank down the cocktail, "Cullen... promise me something?" she was sheepish, how could he promise her this, no one could but his voice was soothing and the thought of him saying it brought her some relief, "promise me no one dies tomorrow night, we don't lose anyone tomorrow night," she felt her eyes sting with tears.

Cullen knocked back the drink quickly and placed the cup on the table. Her words were strained and he could hear the trembling in her voice. He didn't need to see the tears to know she was crying, to know this was the lingering pain. He took in a deep breath, warping his strong arms around her trembling frame, "Kiera, I promise we won't lose anyone tomorrow night. I swear to the Maker you will come out of this, tired but beautiful. You will walk into that ball and charm them all around your dainty little fingers," wrapping his hands in hers, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed each finger gently. Listening to her sigh with each touch of his lips, "come now, you need sleep," he half dragged her, half carried her to the bed. Pulling down the sheets he set her on the bed.

She smiled up to him, wiping the tears that had fallen away. He sounded sincere, honest and strong. What she needed right then. She watched as he turned his back so she could change, then when he heard the rustle of the blankets he turned back. She needed him, needed to feel warm and wrapped around him, "come to bed Cullen, please," her eyes searched his as he pressed his forehead lightly to hers.

Cullen sighed heavily, "as you wish, my lady," he turned to undress and climbed into the bed snuggling up to her tightly. 

She pulled his arm over herself, then before closing her eyes she whispered, "ma nuvenin, it means, as you wish," then she closed her eyes and as she drifted into sleep, she was sure she hear him mumble the words softly in her ear.


	16. Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the ball, dancing and death. Can she figure out who the assassin is? Can she keep her composure and win the night? Who will lead Orlais? 
> 
> WARNING!!! Death, NSFW smut, and some nudity. All good stuff, enjoy dear reader :)

She woke to the sound of movement outside the doors. People rushing to and fro. Cullen was still wrapped around her, she could feel his chest rising and falling as he slept. She let out a small sigh of satisfaction and snuggled back into him. She didn't want this moment to end. With her small sigh, she heard his breathing hitch slightly and a groan. Maker's breath she cursed to herself. Cullen's arm which was draped over her now moved up to rub his eyes. A long drawn out yawn over his lips, "good morning Kiera, did you sleep well?"  
She rolled into him, running her hand over his pecks and tracing her fingers over the faded scars, "it was alright, I just woke up. I didn't mean to wake you, I had hoped you'd get a little more rest," she snuggled her head into his shoulder, not wanting to break from them. She hadn't had a chance to snuggle like this with him and she was relishing the light shinning down on his body. The honey strands of his now curly hair looked like spun gold in the light. 

Cullen nearly purred at the feel of her fingers on his skin, each faded scar send shocks of electricity into his core, "I think I'm enjoying being awake," he sighed letting his arm drop over her. He didn't want her to stop touching him, he wanted to feel her against his skin if only for a few more moments.

She giggled softly into her chest, "I'm sorry I just... it.. well it feels right," she buried her face slightly into his chest, breathing in his scent and hiding the rush of heat to her face.

Cullen let out a throaty laugh, "you will have no argument from me, but there are things that require our attention. If I'm right there should be a knock on the door shortly for you," he smiled leaning up off the bed, stopping to lay a gentle kiss on her check. He sat up, stretching his arms and back out. He reached down to the floor and pulled at his leather pants before standing to tie them up.  
Kiera raised up on her elbow looking him over. His tight ass was bare as he slid the leather up. He had come to bed naked and she hadn't paid any attention. She felt a rush of heat cascade over her. Focus, there was other things to do. She wanted to show him the necklace she had made before things got carried away with the day. She slipped her legs over the edge and stretched herself out same as him. Standing she made her way to her pack, "Cullen before we get down to work today I want to show you something," she fumbled about in her pack till her hand caught the small box. Pulling it out she turned, he had just pulled a clean shirt over his head and she watched in adoration as his curls bounced freely. She knew soon he would work whatever product he had to tame them down into his usual strict coif. When she saw his eyes look over at the box she smiled, "I wanted something to wear for the ball and I could think of nothing better than this," she slowly opened the box letting him gently take it from her hands.

Cullen's eyebrow arched up with surprise as he looked into the box. It was the coin he had given her at the lake. Set beautifully into a fine setting to wear around her neck. He reached into the box carefully with two fingers to pull up the delicate piece almost terrified it would snap under his rough hands. He lifted it up, inspecting it closer. The black obsidian chain gleamed under the pooling rays of the sun leeching into the room. Then he noticed it, the little latch, barely there at all on the side of the coin. Gently as he could he flicked the latch. It was a locket! She had turned it into a locket! Inside a faint etching in the metal of the locket, not the coin. He read it out loud, "mir lath vhenan'ara," as he looked up at her.

Kiera was practically glowing as he inspected it, "I made it thinking of you, do you like it?" she was nervous wanting to hear his approval. Needing to hear his approval. 

Cullen couldn't help but smile, it was a smile all to its own. It spread till he thought his ears would be swallowed by his lips, "this is.. adorable," the words slipped breathlessly into the air before him. 

She clasped her hands together tightly and gave a small bounce, "oh I'm so glad you like it!! Would you do the honors?" she turned and gently lifted her hair to allow him access to her neck.

He gently unlatched the fastener and placed it around her neck. As he fastened it he kissed the base of her neck, whispering softly into her ear, "what does the inscription mean?" 

She felt the heat of his breath around her neck it felt intoxicating, until he whispered those words. All the bubbles of nerves and insecurities came rushing to take its place, "I... um.. you don't remember me saying it before?" she knew he didn't remember the time she had said it the wine had all but consumed his conscious state. There was no way he remembered what it meant. She turned to face him, drawing in a lung full of air, hoping it would steady her to get the words out, "it means.. well its Dalish, it uh.." before she could get the words out there was a merciful knock on the door.

"Inquisitor the tailor is in need of the Commander, is he in there with you?" she blushed and shrugged blaming the knock for her lack of explanation, "yes he is, I will have him to the tailor shortly. Thank you!" she smiled a horrible half smile at him. Feeling like a child who had escaped the watchful eye of one of the elders. She slid out from between him and the table, "you've been summon, and I can't have you looking unfit for the ball, best you hurry to the tailor," she smiled beginning to brush her hair. 

Cullen frowned, he knew it meant something and she was very red right this moment. He slipped on his boots, and looked up at her, "I suppose I can't have the Inquisitor embarrassed by her Commander's terrible dress sense," he rubbed his hand over his face the stubble sharp and thick, "I have yet to shave too," then he caught a glimpse of his unkempt curly hair, "Maker, I can't be seen like this."   
Kiera let out a giggle, "but I so love those curls. I'm envious of your curls, if only my hair would coil as nicely as yours," so cooed as she reached to tease a curl in her fingers. 

He couldn't help but let out a laugh, "I don't have time now, but mark my words I will not be like this for the ball. You may assault my head with soaps once this is all over and play with each curl as you fancy," he was returning her playful banter with such ease it brought about a healthy glow to his eyes and an inner calm he hadn't felt in years. It warmed him to the core of his being.

She smiled and dramatically rolled her eyes, releasing her coiled finger from his hair, "fine I will concede the point to you Commander. Hurry along my small beauty army should be arriving at any moment."

Cullen smiled, lingering for a moment to gently kiss her pouted lips, and then made his way out the door.

Kiera sighed heavily as she plopped down onto her bed, if only they had more time. She was always rushing with him and in the moment where she thought she would finally admit those words, it was stolen from her. She grumbled under her breath again as she set about finishing brushing her hair. All too soon someone would be in to pull, tease, pluck and Maker knows what to her. She half looked forward to it and borderline dreaded it. There was a knock at the door, "enter!" she yelled back, returning to her Inquisitor side letting the young hot blooded girl fade for the moment. The door opened wide, as Josephine escorted four women into her room, "ah good to see you look well rested, my lady. These people here are your ball team. Hair, makeup, your nails, everything will be tended to. I will stay with you as long as I can, then this woman here," she gently laid a hand on a young woman, no older than Kiera, "she will see to the final details and co-ordinate with Commander Cullen. Last I heard down the hall he was being fitted into his attire. There were minor grumblings. I assume he slept well," she smiled coyly at Kiera. 

Kiera nodded slightly, "yes the powders are working very well. He did not have an episode last night if you are interested. And before you ask no, Maker no there was nothing but sleep. I appreciate your concerns Josephine, my mind is clear and my own. Yes I understand the pressure and what is expected of me tonight. I will not falter, rest assured," she stood to face her team, "alright what do you want me to do?" she had regained her strong, stoic composure and was set to begin. 

The ladies each looked at one another, not expecting such grace and poise from Kiera's slender frame, "we will need you to wear a loose, button up tunic only. You may keep on your smalls. That will limit any touch ups. Do you have such a shirt? We can have one brought in, in a moment's notice if need be my lady," she bowed. 

Kiera shook her head, "I have such a shirt, give me a moment," she reached into her sac and withdrew a shirt and without another word removed the one she was wearing and pulled the shirt on. Buttoning up, as she reached the top she turned to her team, "would you prefer it done all the way or half? You will excuse my frankness I would prefer to make this as easy as possible."

The larger lady spoke up, "half way would be best, your worship."

Kiera nodded and unbuttoned a couple down, sliding her pants to the floor she turned. One of the woman had moved a chair to the side giving enough room for anyone to get around and for them to perform their work. She moved to the seat and sat down.

Josephine smiled at her, "I will once again go over everything, stop me if you are confused or require a deeper explanation."

Kiera turned softly, "understood. Please be aware the Commander will need to enter to finish preparing for the evening. Do not bar his entrance, I need the Commander of my army looking like a proper Chevalier before attending this event," she was putting on airs around the ladies, testing the water and her understanding of Orlesian customs. She had looked Josephine straight in the face the entire time, testing to see if Josephine would let her know if she faltered.

Josephine's eyebrow arched softly, an ascent to the request and a private nod to Kiera's puff of power, "as you say my lady it will be done."

Kiera sat through as Josephine started going over once again the political situation, and customs. How to bow, when to bow, her tone of voice as she addressed the ball upon her announcement. Kiera sat patiently as the ladies combed her hair and set about making a marvelous weave of curls and braids all pulled up into an elaborate coil at the crown of her head. She let the other lady pluck and tweeze out the stray hairs of her eyebrows, combing and touching up the perfectly shaped brows left behind. A mud mask gently patted onto her face to help soften and clear out any small imperfections. Although they assured her repeatedly that she was a rare beauty and really didn't require such a treatment. The other lady sanded and filed her nails, trimming the beaten skin away from the nail beds. Soaking her hands in expensive oils. Perfumed with lavender at Josephine's request. She knew her well enough to know that lavender was her scent. The last woman was filing and buffing her toes, letting them soak in a hot tub of lavender perfumed water.  
Kiera had to admit to herself this was very nice. She felt like a pampered princess. After fifteen minutes the mug mask came off, gently scrubbed and her face then moisturized with light delicate lotions. The ladies working her hair were nearly through. They were adding some glittering gems and delicate white flowers to her up do. The ladies working her nails had begun to massage her hands and feet, working the oils into her skin before setting down to paint the nails. Josephine had nearly finished droning on about Gaspard this, Briala that, Celene this, but Kiera had figured it out. Josephine and Leliana had believed it was one of these parties that would strike but something tugged at Kiera. Something didn't sit quite right. It was too simple and after all she had been through she'd known. It can't be that easy. The ladies who had finished her hair, excused themselves and left the room. Leaving only the two ladies. One had taken over working on her nails while the other set about her makeup. Taking great pains to ensure perfection the woman painted with a delicate yet steady hand on her face. A deep shade of green had been chosen for her eye shadow, black eyeliner, a dusty rose blush for her cheeks and a crimson red for her lips. She sat back and relaxed as best as she could while they worked. 

Josephine finishing her rerun of the political situation and set her sights to Kiera. The lady painting her nails had applied a shimmering silver metallic paint. It glistened and shined when the light hit it. She felt opulent as she stared in wonder at her manicured hands and feet. If this was just her, she couldn't wait to see the dress. Oh how she had dreamed about the dress, and now it was so close. The lady finishing her nails pulled out a straight razor. It reminded her of Cullen's razor. She applied a foamy soap to her legs and began shaving the small hairs off. Kiera was about to question what was going on when Josephine gave a shake of her head. Kiera simply sat back and attempted to relax with this lady practically set between her bare legs. The lady doing her makeup stood back, her thumb in front of her face like an artist inspecting her work. She nodded her head in approval at what she saw and began returning her paints and colors to the large bag she had. Kiera wanted desperately to see what they had done but with the lady working her legs with the razor, she barely dared to breath. The lady asked her to lift her arms and was shocked to find no hair in the pit of her arms. She uttered something in Orlesian and reached for a lotion. She rubbed Kiera's freshly shaved legs and then stood up. The last two ladies nodded and left the room.

Josephine sighed softly, "Maker you are a sight to see," she exclaimed. Standing and slowly circling Kiera. She reached down beside her, "here these are your shoes for the evening. Not very practical but these were the best we could do to ensure your look as well as some function to aid you tonight."

The shoes were the ones from the hand drawing. A beautiful golden hue that seemed to shine on its own. Beautiful fine silk straps coiled up in the shoe, clearly meant to be tied up the leg. The shoe was open toed with a slight heel built into the shoe. From reading the books Josephine had given her she knew it was referred to as a wedge. She couldn't wait to put them on. She beamed up to Josephine, "Oh Maker these are wonderful! I can't thank you enough!" she sighed as she hugged the box. 

Josephine smiled and let out a small laugh, "you should be sure to thank Leliana. It's her obsession with shoes that found those particular pair. They will match your dress wonderfully! Speaking of which allow me to check on the progress with the Commander. Hopefully he isn't chewing the ears off the poor woman," she seemed to jump in urgency and headed out the door.

Kiera stood up and walked over to the large mirror were she finally got to see herself. She gasped when she finally caught a glimpse. She felt like a princess in one of those fantasy stories, all that was missing was a knight in shining armor and a slain dragon. She didn't know what to think looking at herself. She knew she couldn't touch her face in fear of smearing the hard work of her ladies in waiting. She giggled at the thought. She hadn't heard the door come open, or those boots on the floor.

"Sweet Maker!" Cullen gasped louder than he intended. She was a sight to behold. Standing before the mirror in nothing but a buttoned shirt and her smalls. Her hair a beautiful bundle of curls and braids, twisted and pinned with flowers and gems up at the crown of her head. Her raven hair seemed to shine blue-black in the sun light. 

She heard his excited breath and turned to see him, "Oh Cullen.. Oh Cullen!" he was wearing his military attire. The color a deep set green as she had discussed with the tailor in her room before. The sash wrapped around his waist and over his shoulder was the perfect shade of pale lilac. If you weren't looking for the hint of purple you would believe it silver, but next to her she knew it would complement the dress. The silver buttons and small touches were just as she wanted. He cut a dashing shape. A shape, under all that armor he was a large man. Muscles well defined and firm, a trim waist and powerful thighs. She couldn't speak.

Cullen quickly shut the door, before people passing by saw her body. He was red when he turned around, she was breath taking. He clenched his fists by his sides, fighting the urge to hold her, undo her hair and have her in every way he could imagine. 

She was blushing, "um.. Cullen you look, well, I dare say I may require my staff before the evening is out," she let out a giggle trying to hide her nervousness. 

"A staff? What?" he was lost in her glow, her crimson lips were begging him in closer as she spoke.

"Cullen, you said you needed to shave and your curls," she pointed out, trying to focus. she knew with him here in the room she would more than likely be ushered out the door or something.

Cullen ran his hand through his hair the curls springing out between his leather gloved hand, "right, yes shave, yes." he was fumbling to remain collected.

Kiera moved to his sack to pull out the black pouch with his straight razor in it. As she opened the bag a book tumbled out onto the table, she stopped and picked it up. Before Cullen could get across the room she had read the title, "Tantalizing Secrets to Pleasuring Your Lady, Cullen is there something I need to know?" she turned to see his face a blazed red and tiny beads of sweat beginning to start above his brow.

He sighed heavily snatching the book out of her hands before she could open it. If she had seen some of the drawing in that book, he wouldn't be able to look at her for a week at least. He groaned stuffing the book back into his sack, "Kiera, I have a confession to make, and that was not the way I wanted to do it. It I mean, speak, talk, not IT, IT.. I..." he inhaled again rubbing the back of his neck tightly, "when you told me you were pure I had neglected to mention something to you. I.. have never... with anyone, either," his shoulders slumped slightly like he had been caught by the scullery maid in the sweets after hours. He waited for something, anything. A giggle, a slap for not confessing with her earlier, a shout, maybe if he were lucky the ground would swallow him up.

She just looked at him, seeing his internal torment. He tortured himself way too much and a laugh or giggle now would be unkind. She thought about slapping his face for making her feel so uncomfortable but she remembered his calm, unchanged opinion of her. How he was gentle, how he promised to take it at her pace. She could only return that kindness now. She reached out with her manicured hand and lifted his face by his chin, "Cullen, thank you. I guess we both need to spend some more time together. More talking and not about the Inquisition or this mission or what not. There is much we need to know about each other, and I will repeat the words a kind man once told me. We will go at your pace, and I will never push you to do something you are uncomfortable with," she thought for a moment about the locket, the words inscribed, her hurried rush to avoid it, "the words on the locket, 'mir lath vhenan'ara' it is Dalish. The nearest translation to plan tongue is, 'my heart's desire,' I should have said it sooner but Maker's breath I am as terrible at this as you. Two fumbling teenagers trying to play adults," she let his chin go and threw her arms up at the silliness of it all, "I've been plucked and pricked and Maker they shaved my legs, Cullen! My legs!! I've been painted and pressed," she sighed long and hard, "soon they will come and pin me into a dress and I will be poked and prodded again. All while I just want to slip into your safe arms and have you take me to places and heights of pleasure that no one speaks about. Even in Dorian's smutty little novels. You mean something to me Cullen, more than a hot night of passion and I want to show you how much you mean to me, and every time I try I stumble over my tongue, my feet and try to run away from these nerves that burn and dance. You are, you are... a demon I've surrendered to and I don't care anymore if you burn me alive." she stood facing the bed, she couldn't bring herself to look into his face. She was bearing her heart and soul right now and come Maker she was going to get it all out. She was breathing heavy trying not to cry, she knew Josephine would scold her wildly if she ruined her makeup so close to the ball. She heard the mass bulk of people leave while they were finishing her nails. Josephine had simply hung around long enough to see the artists finish their canvas. Soon she would be dressed and soon they would be separated at the ball. She hated this moment came out like this, hated that now when she danced with dignitaries and played the precious Inquisition princess that he would be left to watch. She clenched her fists, allowing her nails to dig into her skin till the blood broke free of, small trails dripping into her fingers.

Cullen stood for a moment stunned that all this had come out of her. She had bottled this up for how long he couldn't tell. Then he saw her hands, and a groan passed his lips. He reached out for her pulling her by her wet bloodied hands, "Kiera, your hands," he reached for a towel on the table and began dabbing at the small cuts, "please, you've hurt yourself," he felt helpless and he tried to clean her palms. "Kiera, you mean more to me than a simple night as well. We are horrible at this but at least we're in this together. I would never burn you alive, I could never hurt you, I.." he choked on the words. He wanted to say them and they stuck hard in his throat. He took a second to swallow then gave a rough grunt to try to clear it, "I do believe I love you, and perhaps you are my demon as well and if you burn me alive, I dare say I will die a happy man," he wrapped the towel around her hands, taking a free hand he touched her cheek softly.

Kiera smiled at him, "thank you, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I had... my bag has a healing balm it will close the cuts," she nodded to him.

He turned and grabbed her pack, digging through and retrieving the small tub. Taking his hand to his mouth he tugged the leather off with his teeth. Opening the small tub, he sat beside her on the bed and began gently rubbing the balm into her cuts.

"Please don't get blood on your attire, I won't forgive myself if you come to the ball stained," she tried to force a laugh from her lips. She felt better for having said the words she so desperately needed to say.

Cullen simply smiled up at her, "I promise I won't allow you to be seen with a disheveled fool. I can't promise my dancing will be any good but at least I'll look the part," he smiled finishing her hands, "there how do they feel?"

She flexed her hands out, "they'll be fine, the sting will give me something to focus on and prevent me from possibly melting someone's face. With how I'm feeling I can't say I'm looking forward to all those eyes and hands," she wiggled her fingers in the air like she'd been touched by something slimy and wet.

Cullen laughed, "the tailor should be here shortly. I should finish preparing as well. Once this is done we'll have a little down time to speak, go over some things. Clearly you are upset and I know some of that is my fault. I'll do better, I swear to you I will." he bowed his head and kissed the backs of her hands, before standing and grabbing the little black pouch with his straight blade and soap.   
She wanted to say something else, but at the moment nothing would come to her mind. A small tapping at the door jarred her back to the moment, "Come in," she spoke in her Inquisitor voice. 

The tailor opened the door, a large bag lay gently in her arms a hook sticking out the top, "I am ready to fit you my dear," she bowed low.

Kiera nodded, "don't mind the Commander, what do you need of me?" she smiled warmly at the small woman.

The lady slowly pulled the bag up off the hook, revealing the dress. It was exactly as the sketch but made real before her, Kiera sighed heavily like she had seen the most amazing thing, "Oh bless you, this is absolutely beautiful!" she wanted to wear it so badly.

The lady smiled, "I am glad you approve my lady. I will need you to remove your tunic. I will lay the dress out on the floor here and then you will step through the hole. I will pull the dress up, then we will make sure of the fit. I warn you now you will not be able to wear your breast band or any form of corset binding. There simply isn't the space and the dress has been designed to fit your shape. You may remove the binding once we pull the dress on if it is more comfortable, my lady," she said softly not looking at her as she set about her work. 

Kiera didn't hesitate, she unbuttoned the rest of her tunic and let it fall carelessly to the floor. She could hear the sound of Cullen's straight razor hitting the side of the basin as he was cleaning up his face. She undid her bindings and tossed them on the bed, she heard a faint heavy exhale from behind her, she turned her head over her shoulder for a brief moment catching Cullen's eyes in the mirror. She arched her brow looking over at him, she licked her upper lip taking a patient slow pass with her tongue as she winked at him. It made her giggle to see him set the blade down for a moment. She turned back, seeing the tailor was ready she stepped into the hole formed by the material. 

The tailor didn't look up at her, respecting some semblance of privacy in her line of work, and gently pulled the material up. She motioned Kiera to hold the top pieces over her breasts as she turned the clasp at her waist three times and then pushed it in gently. A slow snap came about the fabric as it hugged her tightly. She let go of the pieces about her breasts as they squeezed her in, forming a bountiful amount of cleavage. Something she'd never seen herself in before. She smiled brightly as the tailor looked her over, "I believe this is a perfect fit my lady, unless there is something more I can do for you?" she bowed low collecting her bag and standing.

Kiera looked at her smiling, "oh Maker this is beyond exceptional. You are a miracle worker to have come up with this so quickly. I owe you a thanks I don't think I can fully give!" she was twirling feeling the fabric flow around her. The crystals in the skirt danced and shimmered under the lights.

The tailor bowed again, "the look on your face right now, my lady, is more than thanks enough. I will take my leave of you, there is much for you to do this evening. I wish you the best of luck," she leaned to see the Commander catching his eyes in the mirror, "take good care of this lady, Commander, she is something special." she then turned and gently closed the door behind her.

Kiera felt like one of those princesses she read about. The fairy godmother granting her a beautiful dress to dance the night away and find her prince charming. She sighed and gathered her skirt up gently, pulling the shoes out of the box she set about getting them on and tied just right. She could hear Cullen finish his shaving with the soft click of the razor. 

He reached into his bag and pulled a small tub of his own out, unscrewing the lid he dipped his fingers into the pot. Rubbing the lotion between his palms and fingers, then slowly working his fingers through his hair until each curl was smoothed away. He watched her in the mirror as he finished smoothing away each curl, "Maker you're beautiful," he softly proclaimed. He could see her smile wide and she finished tying off her shoes. He turned to face her, his face cleanly shaved and his hair tamed. He wiped his face off with the towel and his hands. He began pulling his gloves back on, a chime of the clock outside told him they would be leaving for the ball shortly. He looked at her smiling, "I will watch you, and if you need reassurance look to me. If you need a moment's reprieve, see me. After tonight we will be able to breath, I promise." he held her hands in his and kissed her knuckles gently the smell of lavender was stronger than the healing balm. 

She smiled back, "thank you," was all she could get out. Then she remembered as he kissed her knuckled, "Dorian's ring! I have to get that on before we go!" 

Cullen groaned. Dorian had given her this magnificent piece of jewelry and what had he given her, a coin. He felt suddenly inferior. He reached over to her bag and grabbed the slender box. He sheepishly handed it to her.

She noticed his face, then realized how silly it all was. She knew Cullen had no idea about Dorian and the ring was between friends not flirtatious lovers. She laid a hand on top of his, gently opening the box and setting to wear the intricate piece as she spoke, "Cullen, I have to tell you about Dorian. This goes no further or Maker help me I'll put something in your hair balm!" she waved a finger under his nose, "Dorian is.. well, he doesn't prefer the company of women. He poses no threat to your claim, as is and he is dear to me and would not step in on my claim," her last words were soft and in a hushed tone as she peered into his fiery eyes. The light from the candles dancing and churning up to make the flecks of gold almost appear red.

Cullen snapped his eyes wide open, "Sweet Maker what!? No, no I don't want to know anymore I think I can gather enough to glean more than an adequate picture," he started laughing at his last statement, "alright now I feel like a fool. Yes a rather large, over protecting, jealous fool. We should get going before I stumble onto something sharp and pointy," he hooked out his arm for her to take. 

She smiled up giggling as she took his arm, "well we can't have the Commander of my army poking himself on something sharp can we. Best to get going I'm certain our coach has arrived by now. We should most likely be fashionable late, as Josephine says," she brought her voice low as she spoke the next words, travelling with him down the halls towards their awaiting coach, "and I don't want anything or anyone touch you, ma vhenan, that will be the hardest part of the evening," she nodded to the coach man who held open the door. Stepping inside she sat on the velvet lined bench.

Cullen grinned, his half smug face when there was something she did that captivated his core. Turning to the coach man he barked in his Commander voice, "to the Winter Palace, do not spare the horses," and he entered the coach. They sped away as soon as the door closed behind him. He softened as the door closed, passing Kiera her mask, "I was told to give you this in the coach, it is your mask for the evening. I have mine here," he opened the box containing his to which he immediately started laughing. Pulling it out of the small wooden box he held it up for her to see in the dimly lit carriage, "of course Leliana would get me a mabari mask," he sighed untying the delicate ribbon of the mask and struggling to get it seated on his face, "Maker... would you be so kind as to help me?" he leaned forward to Kiera.

She smiled and giggled a little gently tying the mask to his face, "is that comfortable, I don't want it digging into you," she sighed as her fingers graced his hair. How she longed to ruffle it.

He smiled to himself, "that will be perfect. Did you require help with your mask?" as he sat up, brushing and adjusting his dress jacket.  
She shook her head, no and began fixing it on. A lovely lace and glittered owl, she loved the idea as she finished tying the delicate ribbon, "Penshra! Ghilas vellathan! Sadly there is work to do this evening. Perhaps.." her voice trailed as the carriage came to a slow stop, "dance later?" she sheepishly whimpered between biting her lower lip.

Cullen gave that smug half grin, "we'll see what the night brings. Business first, Inquisitor." 

The door opened wide and the coachman kicked down the step to get out. Cullen moved first exiting the carriage. He turned and extended his arm for Kiera to grab and she delicately lowered herself out of the carriage. A large gate loomed over them, black iron gates twisted into marvelously ornate swirls and lattice. A small group of Inquisition guards dressed in full armor stood to open the gates and direct them inside. Cullen took a deep breath and then with her arm laced in his stepped through the large gates.   
A man in a hawk like mask approached them quickly, his clothes were a fine material of gold and blue silks, he wore silverite pauldrons and greaves, a fur trim dress jacket and thick leather gloves completed the look. He waved his arm out in warm welcome, "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor Lavellan!" his voice was smooth and velvety, a thick Orlesian accent causing his tongue to linger on hard letters hung in the air. He continued closer to Kiera and Cullen, "bringing the rebel Mages into the ranks of your army was a brilliant move," he half nodded to Cullen as he spoke, "imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais!"

Kiera smiled politely allowing the man to kiss her delicate hand, "oh yes I could very much imagine the many benefits of such an alliance, my lord."

Cullen stood firm, her voice was sultry, velvety, unlike anything he'd heard from her before. He didn't like the way Gaspard seemed to lick his lips after her words.

Gaspard simply smiled at her, a lustful turn of his lips, "keep the image firmly in mind. We may see it materialize by the end of the evening, my lady," he waved them to follow him, "I am not a man who forgets his friends, Inquisitor. You help me," his voice became a stalking growl, "I'll help you. Come let's prepare to shock the assembly. By appearing as the guest of the hateful usurper. They shall be telling stories of this into the next age," he laughed a cruel husky tone.

Cullen wanted to punch him in the mouth, take his smug face down to the ground and make him eat dirt. The way he was toying with his words, the tone of his voice. He fought hard, until he felt a chill pass into his arm, followed by heat again. Kiera was pouring magic into him like at Haven. He felt control returning to his body as he walked with her.

Kiera simple let out a playful laugh, "oh my dear Duke, I can't imagine that crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives," she tossed her hand around playfully as she spoke. Gently squeezing Cullen's bicep. Maker they were wonderfully firm and large. It helped take her mind off the horridly vulgar Duke and his subtle innuendos. 

The Duke let out another low howl of laughter, "ah you are a woman after my own heart, my lady," he paused before ascending a large marble stairway leading to the palace doors, "as a friend, perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening. This elven woman, Briala. I suspect that she intends to disrupt the negotiations this evening," his voice lowered as he spoke, "my people have found these 'ambassadors' all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes."

Kiera straightened up at the accusations, "please tell me there is more to your suspicions than 'the elves are acting dodgy' we all know city elves are," she faked a huff, "well you know, my lord."

The Grand Duke curled up his lip in a wicked grin, "that 'ambassador' Briala, used to be a servant of Celene's," he scoffed at the sentence, "that is, until my cousin had her arrested for crimes against the Empire to cover up her political mistake," he stroked his pointed chin, rubbing his finger in small circles over his clef, "if anyone in the room wishes Celene harm, Inquisitor. It is that elf. She certainly has reasons," he let his hand drop and feigning a half heart sigh, "be as discreet as possible. I detest the Game, but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like the villains this evening. Even in such a, delicious dress my lady," again he ran his tongue over his lips, "ah but we are keeping the court waiting, my lady. Shall we?" he took a step towards the stairs and motioned them to follow.

Cullen was seething under his breath, if this was just the beginning of the night he would find it very hard not to knock a noble into the Fade. "Void take it all," he grumbled low under his breath.

Kiera tugged softly at his arm, drawing his attention to her. She gently fingered the necklace, his coin as she spoke in tones only he could hear, "yours, I am yours. This is a dance Cullen, one I intend to win. Forgive me, ma vhenan," she didn't let her head dip as much as the shame bit hard at her. This was the Grand Game, what she had studied and trained to best. 

Cullen let out a soft exhale, mouthing the words thank you to her as they followed Gaspard up the stairs and towards the large entry way. It led to another gate and the large palace doors loomed before them. In a matter of seconds they would be through and he would have to let her go. Have to make his way to the floor and stand in some corner, chatting and brooding till the word was given and he would send signal to the men they had snuck in to protect the Empress. How he wished he didn't have to let her go, how he wished they were back in that inn, that large bed with silk and fur. He let it slide, he needed to focus on tonight, read the people, see the danger and act without hesitation. By now Solas had been at the Palace for two days assisting in preparing for the Inquisitor. He would surely have some information about anything. He felt weak, helpless. No armor, no sword, only his fists. He had to take in a deep breath to prevent himself from slipping into the old feelings. 

Kiera pulled him along, she knew he was feeling trapped, naked and fear slowly climbing up his neck. She was willing him to move forward. They were through the doors and making their way through the large vestibule. Decadent drapes in deep blues hung from the walls gathering in sweeping arcs above doorways. The large grey blue carpet lined the path up the stairs and into a small greeting area. Marble of all kinds everywhere. She was taken aback by the splendor of it all. She felt herself squeeze Cullen's arm tighter as they walked. She felt like a small thing, a child playing with fire. She needed to feel him back, feel the sense of someone watching her with warm eyes, safe eyes. 

Cullen had his hand placed gently on top of her arm, and let a small squeeze subtly pass, he felt her relax as they made their way with Gaspard up the steps. A large deep blue door stood before them with gold handles, "this is it, be safe, ma vhenan," he whispered softly to her as they reached the top. 

She breathed in deeply as Gaspard waved to the servant to announce them. Another man waved them to follow through the doors, another small set of stairs leading to the dancing floor. A small landing breaking between the floor and the observer balcony. They walked down the small steps, to the landing, turning to face the dancing floor. The announcer cleared his throat and began.   
"And now, presenting: Grand Duke Gaspard De Chalons," Gaspard bowed waving his hand and tilting at the waist. He began a slow walk, dramatic and almost a crawl towards the other landing before Empress Celene. The announcer continued, "and accompanying him, Lady Inquisitor Lavellan!" Kiera released her arm from Cullen and uncrossing her arms slightly she curtsied as if she had been a noble her whole life. Following the Grand Duke she slowly paced herself down the steps and across the large hall. She saw Celene bow to her from across the hall. As she strode slowly, stoic, the announcer continued, "Vanquisher of the Rebel Mages of Fereldan, Crusher of the vile apostates of the Mage underground! Champion of the Blessed Andraste Herself! Accompanying the Inquisitor: Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honneleath, Commander of the forces of the Inquisition. Former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall."

She could hear his boots on the marble tile making their way towards her. The announcer went on, "Lady Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial Court. Veteran of the Fifth Blight. Seneschal of the Inquisition and the Left Hand of the Divine," she knew too well the next set of steps. They were soft but with firm purpose and even against the tile floor she knew who was coming. Still the announcer went on, "and Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva City. Ambassador of the Inquisition. " with that the announcer rolled his scroll up and walked away. Kiera stood beside Gaspard as the rest of her team assembled beside her. Gaspard broke the silence, "Cousin," and looking over at a woman standing beside Celene, "my dear sister," he bowed again slightly.

Celene bowed her knees slightly to him smiling warmly and spoke firmly, "Grand Duke. We are always honored when your presence graces out court," she held tight to the rail of the balcony but remained unmoved.

Gaspard spit the next words out like venom dripping from a snake, "don't waste my time with pleasantries, Celene. We have business to conclude." 

Celene raised her hand and non-chalantly waved it at him, "we will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests," her voice was steady, and unmoved by his brazen act of impudence.

Gaspard again threw his arms out and bowed in a less then fluid motion, as he rose his voice once again fell soft and velvety turning to Kiera, "Inquisitor," he took his leave up the stair way to the balcony.

Celene turned to look at Kiera, "Lady Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lides. Without which this gathering would never be possible," she reached her hand out, motioning to the woman beside her.

The Duchess bowed low and humble at Celene's words, smiling coyly at Kiera, "what an interesting pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities," she turned as she spoke a wicked grin cutting just below her gilded mask, " we will certainly speak later, Inquisitor."

Celene shifted back to Kiera's attention, "your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day," she motioned her hands as if the wind was something she could grasp.

Kiera smiled sweetly, "I am most delighted to be here this evening, your majesty."

Celene was steady as she spoke again, "we have heard of your exploits, Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?" her eyes searched Kiera, watching every little movement her body made.

"There are no words to suffice. Halamshiral had many beauties, and I could never do them justice," her words were poetic, rang of sweet honesty and slight sorrow.

Celene grinned widely at hearing Kiera's words, "your modesty does you credit and speaks well for the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance."

Kiera again bowed beautifully allowing her head to dip down and show the nape of her neck to Celene, this was something she read in the book, a sign of trust and admiration. She looked up to see a trace of a grin on Celene's lips and they both turned to head off. Kiera made her way up the stairs to see Leliana. 

"Inquisitor, a word. When you have a moment," she said turning to head to a dark corner. 

Kiera breathed in softly, as to not draw attention. Cullen was gone from her sight and there were people crowding all around the balcony. She would have to maneuver around these people and find Leliana. She slowly glided around people, picking up pieces of conversations here and there as she went. Some people stopping her to smile and say a few things. She was pleasant and left some with smiles and bright words of agreement with her actions. She finally saw Leliana out of the corner of her eye, leading back to the vestibule, but before she could make her Gaspard came before her, "my dear lady it would be a foolish thing for me not to have a dance with you this evening. The negotiations are rather dull at the moment and I have some free time before we roar at each other again. Will you dance with me?" he bowed down extending his hand to her.

She felt her stomach drop, this would be the first opportunity to test her skills at the game. She loathed this man and the thought of him touching her skin made her was to set her own hair on fire. She swallowed it all down and smiled, "but of course my lord, I would gladly share a dance with you," she daintily placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the dance floor. His hand was rough and gripping at her hand tightly as if she was more of a thing than a person. Her eyes darted around trying to find Cullen, Maker she prayed he wasn't watching this. 

Gaspard and Kiera reached the dance floor, the music swelling gently as the people around them gave them room to join the dance. Gaspard turned to face her, bowing softly again, she knew he was aware of all the eyes on them right now and she was more than happy to play the game and best him in it. She bowed as well, not as deeply as she did with Celene but enough to get a small huff out of him. She took her position allowing him to slide his arm around her exposed back, his hand flat against the small of her back. His other hand roughly squeezing hers. He danced gently swaying to the music, the same steps Dorian had taught her. It was easy to keep up, he whispered horrid things in her ear, and all she could do was giggle and pretend to swoon over his, disgustingly blatant advances. She knew she had him on the hook, had him around her finger, but Maker all she really wanted was to encase him in ice. He slid his rough hand slowly down her back, daring to gently grace the top of her behind. She let out a little squeal hoping it sound more convincing opposed to the urge she had to vomit. He grinned back at her. She prayed for the music to end so she could get off the dance floor. He kissed her neck and spoke of their mutually beneficial alliance, were he Emperor. She simply smiled back at him cooing as she ran her fingers down his neck. If her nails were just a touch sharper the thought of nicking his neck crossed her mind. The music began to shift and finally came to a merciful end. She bowed to him again, "as much fun as I have had my lord, I believe you have negotiations to return to and by now I must have a line of people requiring a dance, thanks to your graceful feet," she pawed lightly at his lapels, trying not to push things too far.

He grinned evilly licking his lips like a hungry wolf, "yes sadly my lady I must go. Perhaps I will find some time later in the evening. Somewhere more quiet," he bowed and left her in side.

She fought hard to hold her disgust in, the eyes of the court were on her. She held her head high and made her way to the vestibule, walking through the large blue door. She was more than happy to see Leliana's face as she was leaning against the railing of the large stairs.

Leliana smiled at her warmly, "good, I was hoping I would catch you. What did the Grand Duke have to say?" she smiled getting in close to Kiera but not suffocating her.

Kiera fought down a shutter and the urge to jump in the nearest fountain, "he is a deplorable, disgusting, filthy animal, I wish to have neutered," she breathed out easier having let that fly, "he however believes that Ambassador Briala is planning some form of, well he didn't really say, just dodgy elves," she whirled her hand around pretending to be discussing something incredible with Leliana.  
She nodded her approval at both Kiera's tactics and her words, "the ambassador is up to something, but she can't be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is from her side. Empress Celene is fascinated by mysticism. Foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead, that sort of rubbish," Leliana made her way to a small lounge chair under a large golden statue of a lion, "she has an 'occult advisor'. An apostate who charmed the Empress and key members of the court as if by magic," her face tensed up in a look of anger and frustration, "I've had dealings with her in the past. She is ruthless and capable of anything."

Kiera thought for a moment, seeing the genuine concern on Leliana's face, "I will keep that in mind. There are too many wolves in the sheep's den. Nothing can be discredited. Have you heard from Solas?"

Leliana shook her head softly, "he has wanted to talk to only you, he fears it will break his secret to speak with anyone else. He did inform me he would be working the Hall of Heroes and the balcony. If you head there he will find you. Let me know what our next move will be, you can't leave the ball for very long and must return once the bell chimes."

Kiera nodded, "I will seek you out as soon as I have information. The assassin will not escape us," she moved to head towards the now open door on the left of the large blue door leading back into the ball room. She walked through to a large room almost blindly white. Everything was white marble, including large white marble busts of lions and old heroes of Orlais. She could see people walking back and forth from through the hall and blended in with the small crowd into the next room. It was decorated the same as the vestibule. All elaborate lush satin fabrics in a royal blue material. The gold polished almost to a painful shine. There were people everywhere, chatting and laughing. Their masks obscuring the slight facial expressions. She gracefully walked through to the room looking around slowly and carefully not to appear rushed or impulsive. She had faith Solas would find her. She saw the large French doors leading to the large garden style balcony. Outside she could hear a bard playing and singing songs. She made her way through the doors, almost surprised no one had stopped her to talk or touch her. As she entered the gardens she looked around. It was breath taking. Large fruit bearing trees lined the walls and some small flowering shrubs. A small fountain, if you could call it small. It was only about two feet high but it was easily over fifteen feet long and nine feet wide. A large statue of Andraste sat in the back of the fountain holding a small brazier. In the water laying down was a statue of a regal woman holding a sword in one hand and something Kiera couldn't really see in the other. She noticed Dorian was standing in the middle of the garden's leaning gently against a standing lantern pole. He wiggled his fingers at her when she finally made eye contact with him.

She was slow to head over, but before she could make the distance there was a gently tap on her bare shoulder, "my lady, refreshments?" she knew that voice. She turned slowly, keeping very conscious of her whereabouts, and in a gentle hushed voice , smiling, "Solas, I was hoping you'd catch me. Give me the run down," she excepted the glass of champagne he handed her.

Solas was dressed as a servant, and carrying a large tray of champagne glasses, "there is a problem in the guest wing. Several of Briala's agents have gone missing. I'd suspect there is something more going on there. I can tell you this though, Briala is not your enemy this evening. Whoever is out to harm the Empress will attempt to pin this on her. I must go, Inquisitor. I will find you if there is more," he gave a slight bow and made his way to other guests on the balcony.

Kiera couldn't help but feel terrible seeing Solas playing a servant. He was better than this and it stung her. Solas had given her a critical piece of information and she would need to think of a way to get it looked at. She returned her gaze to Dorian and closed the distance, "Dorian, how are you enjoying the ball?"

Dorian gave a slight scoff, "this is all so familiar. I have expect my mother to materialize from the crowd and criticize my manners," he let out a small laugh, swirling the drink in hand, "oh don't come here apologizing for this. Exposing me to all this finery, and exotic wine? Oh the hardship," he leaned in a bit closer to her, "so far I've heard nothing and seen nothing, but the night is young. How goes your adventure this evening?"

Kiera maintained her stance composure, "I wish to scrub myself with Blacksmith Harriet's armor scouring clothes, in something akin to lava. Other than that I'm having a delightful evening. My first glass I swear," she tipped her glass to Dorian, dipped the clawed tip into the champagne. No reaction. She smiled and sipped it slowly. 

Dorian slowly looked around the room, "this night won't last forever, I'm sure the end of the evening is now more your focus. We'll get through this. Go mingle, I'll await you signal."

Kiera nodded and made her way back through the large doors, a man in the corner waved her down. She made her way to him, smiling and nodding to those doing the same. His voice was strong but less husky than the Duke's, "well, well, the Inquisitor," he reached up to touch his chin, "here as a guest of my nephew, no less. How curious."

Kiera smiled and bowed softly, "I didn't know the Grand Duke was your nephew," her voice was sweet and fine as again she turned to a small sip of champagne.

The man before her seemed pleased at her statement, "he is my brother's eldest boy. Always a difficult child, Gaspard. Never listened, never did what he was told," the man let out a soft laugh, "he was raised a prince. All his life, we told him he would be Emperor. It was his destiny, his duty," his hands motioned as he spoke.

Kiera smiled, "he is an intriguing man, messere. Have you noticed anything off this evening?" her words were cool and calm as she held her glass.

The man stroked his chin, a very similar chin to Gaspard's, "my niece, Florianne hasn't spoken to me all evening. That's not like her," he set his hands on his hips, and leaned slowly into Kiera, "be wary, my lady. Intrigue and wanting lie around every corner. I do not wish to see any harm befall you this evening," he smiled as he leaned back his voice returning to its normal pallor, "perhaps save me a dance for later, yes?"

Kiera nodded, "as you wish, my lord," and she turned to head back. As she made her way to seek out Leliana an elven servant stopped her. 

"My lady, if you value your life do not enter the guest wing. No elf has come out of there yet," as the servant spoke she handed Kiera a new glass and a small petit fours. Leaning back to normal range she continued in her regular voice, "my lady, if there is anything else I can do, I am your humble servant," she bowed and walked into the crowd.

Kiera knew she needed to move, needed to get people into the guest wing. She again attempted to make her way to the vestibule when three women, dressed exactly the same called out to her, "my lady, my lady Inquisitor!" Kiera took another sip of her champagne, and headed over to the group of woman.

"May we have a word? It is very important!" the ladies in unison bowed to Kiera, "the Empress has sent us with a message for you!"  
Kiera looked them over quickly, they were in the same dress, same hair and same mask, "how can I be certain this message is from the Empress? Such dark and shifting voices and eyes within the palace walls, one can never be too sure."

They all seemingly crossed their arms at the same moment, "we three wear the masks of House Valmont," the second woman continued the statement with little to no break in the conversation, "they signify that we are public faces of the Empress," the third giggled slight, angelic tones, "they are also extremely fashionable. Almost as fashionable as your lovely mask, my lady."

Kiera let a half grin slip up her lip, "then I am truly honored to hear from her Majesty," the words sounded genuine to her ears.  
The three woman seemed to close a little tighter around her as they spoke, "Oh! She is the honored on, Inquisitor!" Again the second lady carried the conversation, "Empress Celene is eager to assist the Herald of Andraste in her Holy endeavor," the third finishing the statement, "she will pledge her full support to the Inquisition as soon as the usurper Gaspard is defeated."

Kiera grinned, the idea was pleasing after the thought of his horrible hands on her dancing, "a most generous and tempting offer," she toyed with the stem of her glass.

"The Empress believes wholeheartedly that the Inquisition is our best hope for peace in these difficult times," the second lady finished again, "she looks forward to cementing a formal alliance," the third continued, "as soon as Gaspard is out of the way," the first spoke again more clearly as they all seemed to back away in unison, "but we have taken enough of your time," all bowing together the second lady spoke, "please, enjoy the masquerade, Inquisitor."

Kiera bowed as they walked away from her. This night kept getting more and more intriguing. She could hear people chatting and laughing all around her as she made her way back to the vestibule. She found herself slipping past people then she heard it, the sound of boots on the stairs coming towards her, hard heels placed with purpose. She turned to see a woman in a somewhat muted gown, compared to those she had already seen. Her hair done up simply, pieces loose about her face. Black raven hair on pale skin with piercing yellow cat like eyes focused their intent on Kiera. The woman spoke softly, "well, well what have we here? The leader of the new Inquisition, fabled Herald of the Faith, "she was closing the distance quickly, "delivered from the grasp of the Fade by the hand of the Blessed Andraste herself," she sighed softly and placed her hands on her puffed out skirt, "what could bring suck and exalted creature here to the Imperial Court, I wonder? Do even you know?"

Kiera maintained a calm and unemotional display, this woman had a sense about her, and old sense of knowledge mixed with danger. Something inside her sensed a purpose but not harm, "we may never know sadly. Court intrigues and all that," she set a soft half grin into her lips.

The woman mimicked her own smile back, "such intrigues obscure much, but not all," she bowed, dipping at her waist, "I am Morrigan. Some call me advisor to the Empress Celene, on matters of the arcane," she dipped her hand to motion Kiera to walk with her as she continued, heading towards the ball room, a bell ringing out once in the clamored noise of hushed talks around them, "you, have been very busy this evening. Your people hunting in every dark corner of the Palace. Perhaps, you and I hunt the same prey?" her words dripped like poisoned honey from her plum stained lips.

Kiera stood beside her, "It is possible we do, yes?" her voice was level, questioning but calm.

Morrigan let out a small chuckle, "you are being coy," her hand gently upon her hips.

Kiera leaned in closer, a more serious tone about her, "no, I am being careful."

Morrigan's lips curled up into a thoughtful grin, "not unwise, here of all places. Allow me to speak first then. Recently I found, and killed, an unwelcome guest within these very walls. An agent of Tevinter," she smoothed her lace gloves over her hands, "so I offer you this, Inquisitor. A key found on the Teviniter's body. Where is leads, I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger. I cannot leave her side long enough to search, but you can."

Kiera looked down as Morrigan pressed the small key into her hand, "I will do my best to aid the Empress. I thank you for this gracious gesture." Kiera nodded as they made their way finally to the large doors of the ball room.

Morrigan grinned, "proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies abound and not all of them aligned with Tevinter. what comes next, will be most exciting I think," she turned and disappeared within the crowd. 

She made her way slowly around the balcony looking for Leliana. It wasn't long before she caught sight of Leliana's flame red hair. She made her way to her, stopping only once to allow a man to pledge support to the Inquisition. She finished heading to Leliana, grateful she hadn't been asked to dance again. Leliana was leaning delicately against a table a wine goblet beside her, "ah Leliana, just the lady I was searching for," she bowed and smiled closing the distance between them, "I have word and there is much to go over. Perhaps the balcony," she nodded to the doors at the end of the room leading to a quiet and currently unoccupied balcony.

Leliana shifted in acknowledgement and they made their way through the crowd, it was then she noticed him. Cullen was standing his back almost pressed against the wall and a small group of men and women surrounding him. His arms folded tightly against his chest and they cooed and fawned over him. He looked miserable. Kiera made a mental note to stop to see him before proceeding forward after her chat with Leliana. Once on the balcony she quickly looked around to see if anyone was near, she motioned Leliana to the corner furthest from the doors and windows, "Morrigan isn't out target, that being said I think I'm starting to figure out who is. I have my suspicions but it's too early to tell," she passed the key to Leliana's hands, "there 's been an issue in the guest wing. Missing servants, Briala's agents. Morrigan claims to have killed a Venatori and this was on his body. If my guess is right it's the key to the empty guest wing. We need to get people in there and find out what's going on. I'm betting we find a lot of dead elves, Venatori and possibly some information about what's going on this evening. Believe me when I say, it will be happening this evening." Kiera finished and looked back around, sure that no one had heard.

Leliana stood her fingers gently tapping her lips, "I have an idea on getting people in there, get back to the ball room, mingle. Dance with the dowager! I will signal you when we have more information," she turned and left Kiera on the balcony. 

Kiera took the moment to take a deep breath, let herself shake off Gaspard's horrid hands. Then she made her way through the doors, turning toward Cullen. As she got closer she could hear the questions he was receiving, "Commander, are you married?" she stopped for a moment her heart suddenly starting to beat hard in her chest. She waited to hear his voice, "No I am not married, but I am already taken." she let out a small sigh. Again continuing her march towards him. Hearing his voice yet again, "Make did you just touch my bottom?!" she couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. Stepping forward through the small crowd of people she was able to see him. She stood tall and acting all the more the head of the Inquisition.

Cullen smiled widely when he saw her break between the mass around him, "Inquisitor! Is there something you need?"

Kiera got in a bit closer, "you have a large group of admirer's Commander, who are all these people?" while she hadn't intended for the words to spit out so hotly but they had passed her lips before she could take it back.

Cullen stood arms tight against his chest, "I honestly don't know, but they won't leave me alone!" he grit his teeth hard as he attempted to smile through it all.

Kiera let out a soft laugh, "not enjoying the attention?" she toyed with the glass, keeping her hands from straying to his body as they desperately wanted to.

Cullen growled, "far from it. Anyways yours," his voice became sultry and low again, "yours is the only attention I desire," his scarred lip twitched up into a smug half grin.

She smiled at him, biting her lower lip gently, "I don't suppose you'd save a dance for me," she looked down for a moment shyly glad the mask hid her rosy cheeks. 

"No thank you," he said in almost a knee jerk reaction.

Kiera felt her heart crumble, "oh.." she wanted to walk away, but his voice pulled her back, it was low and apologetic, "Maker's breath I've been asked so many times tonight I'm rejecting it automatically! I'm not one for dancing, the Templars never attended balls." his voice was nervous and tense.

She could see movement behind her a woman reached out to her, "my lady Inquisitor may I have this dance?" she turned back to Cullen, she gently mouthed, "I'm sorry," and went off with the woman to the dance floor. 

Cullen groaned. He had seen her dance with Gaspard and it had taken everything inside him not to punch that bastard in the mouth. He had bit his cheek so hard he was tasting blood before the dance came to an end. Now he was surrounded by these vultures. He knew better, these creatures didn't want anything to do with him they were looking at his position as the Inquisitor's Commander. Had they known his father was nothing but a farmer and his mother a seamstress they would never even look his way. It gave him a slight pleasure knowing that. He tried very hard to maintain his composure to focus on her as the people around him seemed intent on flattering him with half sincere statements. He watched Kiera dance. She was graceful and elegant on her feet. She was beautiful, the dress barely covering her ample curves. For an elf she was more shapely, a rounded ass, larger breast, her powerful thighs. Cullen needed to break his sight on her before his mind traveled and his trousers betrayed. 

Kiera could think of little else as she danced gracefully across the ball room with the Lady Seryl of Jader. Cullen was overrun with men and woman vying for his attention all of higher rank and important than her. She felt a pang of envy at their ability to crowd him and stay by him tonight. He was handsome in his dress attire, cleanly shaved and his hair tamed back. She imagined dancing with him instead of Lady Seryl. The Lady was speaking of alliances and pledging her undying support for the Inquisition. Kiera did her best to laugh and nod, smile and agree as they danced the floor. The music came to end and she bowed to the Lady, "if you wish to pledge further to the Inquisition, Ambassador Montilyet can assist you. I sincerely appreciate your assistance with the sappers and trebuchets. My lady please, enjoy the evening I look forward to speaking with you again at a later time," she allowed her to kiss her hand and turned to leave the dance floor.

Making her way upwards she caught sight of the Dowager. Picking her way through the crowds bowing low as she stood before her, she gracefully extended her hand, "would you care to dance, Lady Mantillion?" 

The woman chuckled sincerely her slender hand over her heart, "you Inquisitor, are a delight! One does not often find foreigners so well-versed in the Game. But you have other dances to perform first. Perhaps you will save me a dance for later, no?" she allowed Kiera to gently kiss her hand, giggling in delight.

Kiera stood tall again smiling and nodding her head, "have a wonderful evening, my lady," she turned and saw Leliana wave her over, back to the balcony. Kiera nodded and smiling widely at all who passed her she made her way to the quiet spot outside. Once outside she waited pressing herself against the railing, she felt like this ball was dragging on forever. Leliana's soft voice broke the silence, "Inquisitor, Solas has informed me of what they found in the guest wing. You were right, a large amount of dead elves were there, and the body of one of the Council of Herald's! A blade in his back baring the crest of the Chalons. I have several written pieces to go through, but Solas assures me the Venatori have been routed. We have minor scrapes and wounds on a few soldiers but all in all they are well," she pulled out a neatly fold stack of papers, reading through them, "it appears the Grand Duke has been funneling in Chevaliers into the palace as well as some hired men. He is planning to take tonight by force. This is damning information," she sighed reading down further, "but that would mean no assassination from him, yes high treason but no assassination. We are still fumbling in darkness," her voice twisted in disgust.

Kiera nodded her agreement to the sentiment, "we're missing something, something small but it's got to be right in front of us. Allow me to work the ball a bit more, I feel the answer will come to me," she smiled faintly at Leliana, "the Empress with not die tonight, you have my word. Hang on to those papers I feel they'll come in handy sooner than later." 

Leliana nodded, and folding the letters back up, stuffed them in her waist band, "perhaps you are right, things will be made clearer shortly."

They both left the balcony, Leliana parting ways and heading to her table while Kiera looked around. Kiera felt a slight tug on her arm, an elven woman with her hair pulled into a clothed bun a mask attached to the whole piece, "a moment, Inquisitor," she smiled beckoning her to follow.

Kiera nodded and kept pace beside the woman. Till they reached a dark corner of the ball room, away from prying eyes, "is there something I can do for you...."

The woman smiled coyly, "Ambassador Briala, your worship. I see your people have cleaned the guest wing out. It will take a month to get all the Tevinter blood off the marble. I went down there to save or avenge my missing people and it seems your people beat me to it," she turned her head up to Kiera, "I'm assuming the Council of Heralds' emissary in the garden wasn't your work."

Kiera made no movement as she spoke, "no I've been informed the blade found on the body belonged to the Chalons crest. Consider that a gift from the Inquisition," she tipped hand towards Briala waiting for an answer.

Briala grinned, "you may have come in with Gaspard but you aren't doing his dirty work I see. I knew he was smuggling in Chevaliers, but killing a council Emissary? Bringing Tevinter assassin into the Palace?" she scoffed aloud, "those desperate acts, he is planning on striking tonight," she crossed her arms in disgust, "perhaps I have misjudged you Inquisitor. What could you do with an army of elven spies I wonder. You should think about it."

Kiera smiled, "you know how to make a sale pitch, Ambassador. Something I might have to consider."

Briala smiled, " I do, don't I. I know which way the wind is blowing and I'd bet coin you were part of the peace talks before the night is over. And if you happen to lean a little bit out way? It could," she looked around quickly, "prove advantageous to us both. Just a thought. " and with that Briala slipped out of the shadows and disappeared into the crowds.

Kiera stood for a moment soaking in the conversation. Leliana would scold her for being so blunt with Briala handing over that precious information like candy but she knew the woman was harmless. Another person to cross off the list. Briala was the ex lover of Celene and by the sound of things her expulsion from Celene's side was not one done lightly or with extreme malice. There must be more to that angle, before she could really go into that thought she heard Solas, approaching with a tray of glasses, "Inquisitor, I wanted to bring you this personally. I know Leliana may use it in, less than friendly ways," he carefully slipped a locket into her hand. Similar to the one she was wearing, it too had elven inscriptions upon it. Before she could ask Solas answered her question, "it was found in a small secured area, belonging to Celene. I think you see my meanings, lethallin. May it prove useful to you," he slipped back into the crowd.

Kiera grasped the locket tightly and made her way to the three ladies of the Empress standing in the corner opposite her. She knew exactly what Solas had meant. She smiled and beamed brightly at the ladies as she walked up, "Maker what will I do, seems I have stumbled upon an elven locket, in the Empress's vault no less," she had made her voice low enough the ladies could hear and no one else.

The ladies stood for a moment, "oh dear," the first one, "that is very interesting," chimed in the second lady, "I will get her Majesty," finished the third as the scurried off to a large balcony at the top of the hall. Within a moment Kiera was being waved over. She made her way gently to the door, walking through to see Celene leaning against a rail, "your Majesty," Kiera watched as Celene stiffened slightly and turned to face her.

"Inquisitor, I regret that we did not make time to speak earlier. No doubt you have questions about many things." 

Kiera noticed the Empress was trembling slightly as she spoke, "this locket," she gently turned it over in her hands, "it was a gift from Briala, wasn't it?"

The Empress swayed her hips slowly as she spoke, "she gave it to me for my coronation. I don't know why I kept it. It was a foolish thing to do." her voice was soft, and her lips set in sorrow.

Kiera felt her sorrow, "what made you two part ways?" her voice was soft, like a mother nurturing a wounded child.

Celene sighed, gazing out over the balcony, "she wanted change. And she thought I should deliver it. My word is law, Inquisitor. But laws don't command people's hearts. Culture does not transform overnight," she let her delicate shoulders drop from her regal stance," I failed her. I should have dared more. But the past, like so many things, is beyond my command."

Kiera stood beside her, longing to reach out, to give a reassuring touch. She knew she couldn't, her words would have to hold where her hands could not, "maybe you kept it because you still care for her."

Celene nodded, "perhaps I do. But I cannot put her above all the people of my empire," her back stiffened once more as she stood tall, "dispose of the locket however you like, it means nothing to me," she strode away from Kiera, back towards the ball.

Kiera looked down at the locket, she knew better, knew the tones in her voice betrayed her heart. She needed to track down Briala. Making her way out of the balcony and back into the dimly lit hall she saw Briala out of the corner of her eye, dart into the balcony Leliana and her had used not so long ago. Clutching the locket once more she made way to her, carefully side stepping and nodding to people as she went. Poking her head out the door she saw Briala taking a moment to breath. Kiera calmly strode up beside her, "it seems I've found an elven locket amongst some of Celene's things. This isn't yours by any chance is it?" she dangled the bauble in front of Briala's eyes waiting for a reaction. 

Without pause Briala snatched it from her hand, "let me see that!" her fiery eyes dimed for a moment, a sullen purse of her lips took over as her voice hushed, "oh.. she kept this? What was she thinking! If Gaspard had found this... it would have ruined her!"  
Kiera watched as Briala gently touched the locket, "I believe it means something to her, but that could just be my romantic heart speaking," she watched as Briala tenderly wrapped it in her hand before placing it in a pocket of her dress.

"She held on to it.... please Inquisitor I.. I need a moment," she turned and looked out over the balcony. 

Kiera knew it was time to move, time to get back to the ball and to charming simple people. She had possibly reunited lovers and it made her heart warm to do something decent in this den of vipers. She made her way back into the hall, slowly walking around the balcony until she heard someone call to her, a woman's voice, "Inquisitor Lavellan?" it was the Duchess Florianne. Kiera turned and bowed to her as she approached. Florianne continued, "we met so briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons. Welcome to my party," she bowed to Kiera, flippantly like Gaspard did to Celene.

Kiera smiled, "the pleasure is all mine Duchess, what is it I can do for you this most splendid evening?" Kiera was leery of this recent attention by Florianne, a flinch in her gut made her wary.

The Duchess smiled, a similar wicked twist of the lip like her brother's, "I believe tonight, you and I are both concerned by the actions of... "she looked around lowing her voice, " a certain person, " come, dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor."

Kiera grinned, time to play the Game, "Very well, shall we dance, your grace?" she dipped her hand bending slightly at the knee, sending on lookers into a gasp. 

Florianne smiled back taking Kiera's outstretched hand into her own, "I would be delighted," heading down the marble steps to the dancing floor below them. The music stopped to allow the new dancers on the floor. Florianne set herself into her starting position of the dance, beginning the conversation a new, "have the Dalish gained a sudden passion for politics? What do you know about our civil war?"

Kiera knew she was digging, attempting to get an exasperated reaction out of her and she wouldn't give her the satisfaction, "I assure you, the effects of this war reach far beyond the borders of the Orlesian Empire, your grace," she bowed to her partner, gently taking Florianne's hand.

She chuckled softly, "perhaps it does. I should not be surprised to find the Empire is the center of everyone's world. It took great effort to arrange tonight's negotiations. Yet one party would use this occasion for blackest treason," the music swelled as they moved gracefully against each other, "the security of the empire is at stake. Neither one of us wishes to see it fall."

Kiera grinned inside, yes this was the answers she needed right here, right now, "do we both want that, Lady Florianne?" Kiera let her voice become sultry, sexy, dangerous. 

Florianne maintained a stoic stance, "I hope we are of one mind on this," spinning as the music began to peak.

Kiera would play harder now, coyly, seductive, "in times like these, it's hard to tell friend from foe, is it not, your grace," she spun the Duchess around to be behind her, swaying her hips against Florianne.

Florianne spun around re-clasping Kiera's hands and waltzing around the ball room floor. People had seen the dancing and were moving way to allow the two more room to work, "I know you arrived here as a guest of my brother, Gaspard. And have seen things within the palace. You are a curiosity to many Inquisitor. And a matter of concern to some."

Kiera leaned forward pressing her lips against Florianne's ear, "am I the curiosity or the concern to you, your grace?" 

Florianne half purred her answer, "a little of both, actually. This evening is of great importance, Inquisitor. I wonder what role you will play in it," her voice grew dark, "do you even yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court can be trusted?"

Kiera smirked widely, "I have my faith and trust in the Inquisition, your grace." 

Florianne cooed a sigh of contentment, "in the Winter Palace, everyone is alone. It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight," the ballroom floor was empty save them now, waltzing around as the music swelled sure to reach its climax soon.

Kiera let out a thrilled giggle, "I thought 'dangerous machinations' were the national sport in Orlais," the music peaked it height as Kiera dipped the Duchess down as the musicians struck their final notes. The room burst into applause and cheers as she helped Florianne back up to her feet. 

Florianne smiled, "you have little time. The attack will come soon, you must stop Gaspard," they bowed together, Kiera hooking her arm to lead Florianne off the dance floor, "the Royal Wing Garden, you will find the Captain of my brother's mercenaries. He knows all Gaspard's secrets. I'm sure you'll be very persuasive with him," reaching the edge of the dance floor she relaxed her grip on Kiera's arm and bowed again.

Kiera grinned, "we shall have to see what the night has in store, won't we?" Kiera made her way up the stairs, Josephine greeting her as she crested over the last step.

"You will be the talk of the court for months! We should take you dancing more often," she smiled and clapped her hands.  
Kiera giggled, "I'd happy do more dancing, just not with Corypheus," she winked at Josephine.

Josephine let out a giggle, "I shall endeavor not to invite him to your next ball. Leliana and Cullen are coming this way we should move to a safer location," she looked around seeing an open corner and guided Kiera over.

"Were you dancing with the Duchess Florianne?" Cullen's words came forth short and electric to her ears.

"More than dancing, but thank you for noticing my hard work," she winked at Cullen, the Game fully set into her now, "our lovely hostess was attempting to convince me her," she gritted her teeth, "darling brother is behind tonight's plots. However I am not swayed."  
Leliana looked at the group a touch of shock in her voice, "Florianne and her brother are thick as thieves, but she would give him up in a breath to save herself."

Cullen dropped his crossed arms, as if mindlessly searching for the sword not at his hip, "then... the attack on the Empress will be tonight." 

Kiera nodded, "it appears so. We will need to save Celene, win these peace talks for her and more punch. Lots more punch," she wanted to rub her eyes, grip the bridge of her nose to ease the tension between her eyes but the mask barred her hands, "she informed me that apparently, Gaspard's mercenary Captain was in the Royal Garden. I am very certain it's a trap and one I'm meant to walk into. I can't send people for me on this one. I will have to see this through myself. And Maker am I looking forward to slamming a shard of ice through some bastard's skull," her fists were so tight she felt the cuts in her hands were ready to open again.

Cullen reached forward without think of his station or where he was, "please don't you'll bleed again," he was cupping her hands in his, "squeeze mine if you need to."

She pulled her hands back quickly, the thought of hurting him plus the eyes of the people, "Ir abelas. I need access to the Royal Wing," she lowered her voice looking at Cullen, "Penshra! Ghilas vellathan! I will need my armor and staff, Dorian and Blackwall can meet me in the wing. Signal me when everything is set. Cullen get our men in place and ready, I have a feeling I'll be coming in hot." 

Cullen knew she hadn't meant to be so harsh, there were people watching and he hadn't meant to make a scene. He nodded and went to about preparing.

Leliana headed off, to find Solas and have her gear prepared.

Within a few moments, Solas found Kiera, motioning his hand to follow him, she politely excused herself as they headed into the vestibule. Solas led her to the end of the hall to a split stairwell leading to a set of doors, "through here, there will be a barrel by the door. Weapons and armor. Dress quickly, I've already sent Dorian and Blackwall through and will be coming with you. Go I'll distract the crowd."

Kiera turned up the stairs as she heard a small commotion. Solas had dropped a tray of champagne and was wildly running about to get it cleaned up, the poor noble thought himself to blame for the mess was stuck standing before all the eyes of the room, stammering helplessly. Kiera slipped into the door, shutting it quietly behind her. She saw the barrel in the dark corner, prying the lid off she found her armor folded neatly on top her staff leaning again the wall. She twisted the latch around her waist three times, then pushed the center. The dress dropped into a pool around her ankles. She wished she had more time, she grabbed a bra band, wrapping it around herself tightly and threw her robe over her head, pulling it neatly into place. She untied the shoes and slipped into her armor plated boots. Pulling on her gloves and lifted the staff out from behind the barrel. Placing everything gently inside she shut the barrel. Behind her she heard the door gently close, "Solas?"

"Yes lethallin, we need to hurry, this way!" he grabbed his staff off the wall and rushed her down a corridor. Blackwall and Dorian stood beyond the door way fully prepped for battle, "Maker's balls I couldn't wait to get out of those dress jackets, felt like a hand at my damn throat," Blackwall grumbled as he shifted comfortably in his armor.

"Yes quite, but in the dark corridors there aren't as many glasses of never ending champagne. I'll rather miss that part," Dorian chided, tugging at his robes.

"This way to the garden," Solas waved his hand. The blue rugs with masterfully sewn regal crests lined the floors. Blue and white marble patterned in lovely diamonds from one wall to the next. Such finery just laid out, for no one to see. Solas was rushing, he was certain, swift and eager to get to their target. The hall they entered was under construction with large scaffolds and tarps lazily spread about, chunks of marble laying on the floor and buckets of dried mortar set out on the floor. The smell of men's sweat hung heavy in the air. 

Solas opened the door, Kiera rushed forward her staff in hand. Before she could warn the others to get back she saw what she was expecting to see. A large group of Venatori agents, pointing drawn bows directly at her. Then a voice from the balcony above the garden broke the strained moment, "Inquisitor! What a pleasure! I wasn't certain you would attend," Grand Duchess Florianne stepped out of the shadows into the light of the brazier on the wall overlooking the garden. Kiera knew she was in trouble, her marked hand began to glow faintly, she withdrew it silently behind her back. It was then she saw the faint outline of a rift, dormant but there in the garden, between her and those archers. Florianne continued her tease as she sauntered into the light, "you're such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you'd taken my bait."

Kiera giggled freely, her mask left behind in the barrel allowed her to arch her eye brow for full effect, "I had to be certain it really was you, it was fairly clear on the dance floor."

Florianne seemed pleased, "such a pity. You could almost be Orlesian. If you were just a little quicker. It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I was so tired of your meddling. Corypheus insisted that the Empress die tonight, and I would hate to disappoint him. " she grinned flipping her hand around as if she had fully won the night.

Kiera stood tall, twitching her marked hand behind her. hoping her people could grasp what she was going to do next, "oh but you do your Master a great disservice, Your Grace," she let the full venom of her words lash out, "he needs to get used to the sting of disappointment."

Florianne simply laughed, "but not today, I think. In their darkest dreams, no one imagines I would be the one to assassinate Celene," she was in a fit of giggles now, slowly turning to leave, "it is a pity you will miss the rest of the ball, Inquisitor. They will be talking about it for years. Kill her, bring me the marked hand as proof," she slipped through a doorway.   
Kiera smirked pulling her hand up quickly and snatching the rift open, "not today bitch!"

The rift popped open several demons pouring forth easily decimating the group of archers. Ill fitted for a match with demons. Kiera cast a barrier around her people, allowing the demons to do her wet work before turning to take them on, "take the demons once they've cleared the room. I'll seal it once it's done!" she yelled back, she could hear Blackwall tapping his sword against his shield in anticipation. Once the last archer fell Kiera lowered the barrier, Blackwall tore through. Dorian let fly electric bolts from his finger tips taking down a sloth demon, sinking it into a green blob on the floor. Solas followed suit ripping a blade of ice at a rage demon, allowing Blackwall to smash it into pieces. Kiera raised her hand pulling the rift closed, "we need to get back to the ball!"  
Solas nodded, "you need to get back into your dress, we'll clean up here, GO!"

Kiera nodded and ran back down the hall leading to the barrel. She stripped her robe off and pulled out the dress, pulling it back on and removing her bra band as she turned the latch three times and pressed it in. The dress snapped back to her body. She quickly tied her mask back on as she toed off her boots. Bending down she laced up her pretty shoes and with a quick peek in the mirror she made her way out the door, down the stairs and into the ball room. She tried to stay within the crowd searching for Cullen, avoiding anyone seeing her. She finally managed to see him and raced to his side, "its Florianne, she's the assassin. Get your men in here, I'll handle that bitch," she gritted her teeth ice crystals forming at her finger tips. Cullen nodded and raced off. Kiera looked across the room seeing Florianne making her slow walk towards the Empress. Kiera, burst through the crowd rushing towards Florianne, the dagger in her hand was shimmering under the dimly lit ball room. Kiera jump forward, "not today, your Grace," the bolt of ice struck Florianne's hand, knocking the blade away, "your Master will learn more than disappointment at my hands Florianne. You've lost!" 

Florianne growled, "now Venatori! Kill them all!" she ran out the front doors towards the vestibule.

"Cullen, save the people, I'm going after Florianne!" Kiera raced through the people as Cullen's men, in full armor cut down the Venatori one by one. She pushed her way down the stairs Florianne in her sight. She knew this would be an encounter, knew this would be more than one on one but she didn't care. She was hot, angry and ready to do what was needed. She burst through the doors to the front greeting area of the palace.

"You don't think I've come with far without an escape plan? You're death will be all I need to redeem this evening," the large metal doors slammed shut behind her, "so good of you to attend my soiree." 

Kiera growled, "you won't live to regret that," she cast a barrier as several arrows came at her, Florianne had picked up a bow and quiver set from a hidden location, "how many more do you have left, dear Florianne, I can keep this up all day," she could heard Florianne growling in protest. She began to move forward, holding the barrier firm, "come now, can't we talk, perhaps a dance my dear. Yes that will calm you down a dance," another arrow bounced before her off the barrier, "am I upsetting you dear, wouldn't want you to fall apart so close to you goal, oh wait, too soon?" Kiera let out a menacing giggle as finally Florianne popped her head out of the bushes. Without haste Kiera lashed out a bolt of electricity surging from the sky. She could hear Florianne scream as she twitched uncontrollably. She let the barrier drop for a moment as she formed a shard of ice, then let it fly, "for your cold heart, you nasty bitch!" the shard found it's mark. Buried deep into Florianne's chest. Kiera watched for a moment as she sputtered, spitting out foamy globs of blood, "send my regards to your boss, he'll be joining you soon enough." Florianne stopped twitching as her eyes glazed over and her breathing stopped. 

Kiera turned and flung open the gates with magic and raced back into the hall. Blood everywhere the broken and battered bodies of the Venatori, being piled up in a corner by Inquisition and Imperial soldiers alike. She could see Celene, Briala and Gaspard head to the large balcony Celene turned signaling Kiera to follow them. She made a hastened dash for the balcony. 

"Your sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court, Gaspard," Briala's words were pointed and harsh.

"You're the spymaster. If anyone knew this atrocity was coming, it was you!" he snapped back, his arms folded over his chest barely looking at the group of women before him.

"You don't deny your involvement?" Briala questioned, grinning slightly at the air being taken out of him.

"I do deny it! I knew nothing of Florianne's plans! But you," he pointed to Briala, his hand trembling, "you knew it all and did nothing!"  
Briala simply laughed as Kiera came bonding around the corner, "I don't know what is more entertaining. The face you think I'm all seeing or that you're trying to play innocent, and failing."

Celene threw her hands up, turning to Kiera, "Enough! We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation! For the safety of the Empire, I will have answers!"

Kiera waved a hand at Briala and spoke as clearly as she could, "I wouldn't have caught Florianne in time without Briala's help. Thanks to Briala she found that Gaspard had murdered a council emissary. His dagger in the man's body, and he's been sneaking men into the palace. We have a letter showing his intent to take tonight by force no matter what the talks brought about. Without Briala we would have never discover all of this in time. She did this all for you!"

Briala smiled warmly at Celene. Celene took a moment to think, cleared her throat then announced her verdict, "in light of the overwhelming evidence, we have no choice but to declare you an enemy of the Empire. You are hereby sentenced to death!" her voice came calm, and steady as she waved a couple guards over to Gaspard.

Kiera looked over to Celene and Briala, there was so much still between them perhaps, "I think Ambassador Briala deserves some reward for uncovering all this, if my opinion counts for anything tonight," she softly giggled as she waited before them.   
Celene softened for a moment as armed guards pulled Gaspard away, "I can scarcely believe you did all this for me. Thank you Inquisitor. For all your efforts tonight. I owe you my life, and Orlais owes you its future," she motioned for them to follow her back into the ball room. The bloody mess completely cleaned as if nothing had happened moments ago, "you have done so much. For my people and... " she looked softly at Briala, "for us. We won't forget this."

Kiera bowed again as she had when they met, "it is my pleasure. The two of you deserve to be happy. In these dark time, something like this shouldn't be lost in the chaos," her words were ripe with emotion that threatened to unseat her own calm demeanor. She smiled softly as she looked at the pair, clearly still very much in love with each other.

Celene took Kiera's hands and smiled, "because of you we truly can be. Come now, stand with us, Inquisitor. We must give the good news to the nobility. " they made their way to the balcony overlooking the dance floor as Celene waved her arms up into the air, an air of regal power and grace pouring from her, "Lords and ladies of the court, this is a night for celebrations! Those who sought to poison our Empire with treason have been brought to justice. It is a new age for Orlais. We shall build a world which all men and women live in harmony. Let the cornerstone of change be laid. I introduce the newest member of our court; Marquise Briala of the Dales," she bowed her hand and waved forth Briala.

Briala took in a deep breath and with courage larger than her frame addressed the court below her, "this is not just a victory in Halamshiral or within the Empire. Or even for the elves alone. This is a triumph for everyone! Over a thousand years ago, in the Valarian Fields, elves and humans together defeated the Imperium. We can do so much more now. We are greater than our ancestors ever dreamed. Together, we will start by saving our world from the enemy who took the Divine and tore the sky apart," she faced Kiera nodding her to join the speech.

Kiera took in a deep breath, "This will take all of us to defeat the enemy that threatens our world, our very existence!" she stood tall and proud, while in awe of what had transpired.

Briala grinned widely, "we have already begun tracking these Tevinter agents. Soon they'll have no place to hide," she smiled looking back to Celene.

Celene grinning widely finished the speech, "but that is for tomorrow. Tonight, we celebrate our newfound fellowship. Let the festivities commence!" Everyone broke away slowly and headed to mingle with the crowd and the people below cheered and continued to revel in the renewed joy of the ball. 

Kiera felt dizzy, the adrenaline of the rush to fight Florianne was fading and the weight of what she had just accomplished was beginning to settle in. She needed air. She turned to find the balcony empty and trying not to look desperate she made a small dash for it. Once outside she leaned heavily on the rail, the cold stone nipping into her ribcage and freezing the exposed skin. A voice broke the silence, "the Orlesian nobility make drunken toasts to your victories and yet you are not present to hear them? Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations, Inquisitor? 'Tis most fickle, after all your efforts on their behalf."

Kiera let out a soft giggle and she righted herself, "I would have stayed, but the punch ran dry. Scandalous," she feign a sigh of disgust that would have made Dorian clap in approval.

Morrigan returned her laugh in earnest, "Indeed? Let us see if you take this piece of news as poorly. By imperial decree, I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid. Including mine. Congratulations," she smiled up warmly.  
"Welcome to the party, Morrigan." Kiera giggled as she slightly bowed, "I look forward to seeing you at Skyhold." She watched as Morrigan nodded and made her way back into the ball. Once again she was alone for the moment. Allowing herself to draw in a deep breath she unlaced her mask. Finally she was free to rub the small throbbing between her eye brows. She sighed, that's when she heard the boots behind her. She knew those boots too well.

"There you are, everyone's been looking for you," he joined her leaning on the marble railing, "things have calmed down for the moment. Are you.. are you alright?" he reached out to her gently, gripping her hand in his.   
Kiera sighed leaning up, staring into the starry night. She hadn't notice till now the stars that littered the sky like a bag of dropped gems in a dark pool, "I'm just.. I could just a good bath, it's been a long evening. "

Cullen reached over placing a hand on her bare shoulder, "I'm glad it's over. I know it's foolish but I was worried for you tonight," he peeked in through the door, the band was starting up the music again, "I may never have another chance like this, so I must ask," he stepped back, extending his hand, and bending in a bow at his waist. His other hand tucked neatly behind his back, "may I have this dance, my lady?"

Kiera felt her heart swell as she looked into his eyes, "of course! I thought you didn't dance?" she placed her hand in his hand and allowed him to coil her up into him.

"For you, I'll try," he whispered into ear as the slowly pressed himself against her. The form Leliana showed him, set in his mind but try as he might nothing came to mind but her. She was radiant and a vision of beauty in her dress. Her felt her move her head to rest on his chest as wrapped her arm around him and brought their hands to rest over his heart. She was looking up at him and she was breath taking, "Maker you're beautiful tonight Kiera." He leaned in stealing a kiss to her forehead.

She smile faintly at him. He was like the prince in her day dream. She just wanted to go back to the inn, she knew she couldn't yet. There would be people wanting to celebrate with her and dance, nobles wanting their time. She sighed softly into his shoulder, "I wish you could take me to the inn. I don't want to go back in there. I just want to be me tonight, not the Inquisitor, the Herald, the damn savior of every fool in Thedas," she sighed again, allowing the moment of anger to pass.

Cullen chuckled softly, keeping his rhythm with the music as best he could, "if the Inquisitor commands her Commander to take her to bed, I'm sure we could work something out."

Kiera laughed heartily as she lifted her head to look him in the eyes. She realized then he was still wearing his mask, "if only it were so simple, I would." 

Cullen thought for a second and stopped dancing, "give me a moment, please," he turned and walked through the doors.

Kiera stood her eyebrow curled into a questioning look. Where was he going? There was no way Leliana or Josephine would let her leave before the last noble or the Empress herself left. She was in for a few more hours of dancing, politics and enough touching to make her want to bath in acid. She rolled her eyes and groaned to herself. She leaned her back against the marble ledge. Perhaps if she jumped, but before she could finish that thought process she heard his boots coming back outside.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," he held his arm out as he had when they left the coach to attend the ball. 

She stood straight, "are you... is this real?" she waited for a moment, seeing his head nod she gingerly reached out taking his arm. He walked slowly and tall as if he was providing an honorary service to all of Thedas, she couldn't help but feel a moment of admiration seeing him. She looked to the crowd around her all clapping and smiling at her. They parted to let them through as he walked her gracefully out the doors into the vestibule and down the winding marble steps to the wrought iron gate they had entered several hours before. A coach awaiting them, door open and steps down for her to get in. Cullen gently helped her up and climbed in with her.

"Josephine might have my head in the morning, but Leliana has us covered. Seems the Inquisitor has been called away for an urgent matter and required the Commander to safe guard her journey," he smiled coyly at her, as he undid the buttons around his neck letting he lapels of his dress jacket open up. 

Kiera let out a giggle as she relaxed in the coach. It wouldn't be long till they were at the inn, and with everyone still at the ball it would be hours before anyone would be there. She began slowly pulling the pins out of her hair, letting the braided and curled sections fall freely, "Maker if I never see another ball again, well that'll be highly unlikely but the next one won't have a crazy bitch shooting arrows at my face. Maker I've gone and cursed myself, for certain next time there will be arrow," she could help but giggle at herself.

Cullen groaned softly, "I saw the body of Duchess Florianne as the dragged it down the hall. I'm glad you're safe. Dare I ask what happened in the courtyard?" he removed his gloves and placed them in his lap, untying his mask while she spoke.

"Do you really... no you really do.. ok. Well she shot arrows, I used a barrier then taunted her till she stuck her head out of her hiding spot and hit her with a bolt of electricity. While she twitched and squealed I focused on creating a shard of ice and launched it into her chest. You know, that doesn't even sound remotely as awesome as it felt. In fact I may have just horrified myself," she finished removing the last pin and gem from her hair. She hadn't looked up at him, she was terrified she would seem a monster now. So easily she killed Florianne when not a couple months ago she was horrified at killing a single demon. Things were changing her, but was it a good change?

Cullen laughed at her story, "impressive tactics," she had thought on her feet, while under attack and in a dress. He couldn't match that endeavor if he tried, "and all this while in a dress. I'd say a well fought night," he noticed she seemed tense, "are you alright?"

"yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking too much. We should be at the inn soon," she giggled, " I wonder how long it will take me to scrub all this off," she waved her hand over her face before she let out a good howling laugh.

The coach slowly came to a stop and they listened for the coachman to unlock the back door and lower the step. Cullen as he did before exited first, but this time he turned to Kiera and with his powerful hands on her waist lifted her out of the coach and set her gently on her feet. The coachman nodded at him and set about his work before clopping off.

The inn was dreadfully quiet, what few people were there made no noise. Cullen opened the door and with Kiera's hand in his made their way to their room. Once inside Kiera flicked her hand up, lighting the candles in the room. She couldn't get over how quiet it was. It had been a long time since she had heard anything so quiet, it unnerved her. She shuttered as goose bumps rose across her skin.  
Cullen noticed her shake slightly, "cold? I could have someone bring in some water.." he hadn't finished when Kiera cast her magic and the tub was full with water. He chuckled, "I may never get used to that," he set about removing his dress jacket, carefully hanging it up on a hook.

Kiera wasn't listening, she needed the heat of the water, to scrub the feeling of Duke Gaspard and his horrid tongue off her body. She turned the clasp at her waist three times and pushed it in. The gown melting to her feet. She reached down and untied her shoes, sliding her smalls to the floor as she delicately stepped into the hot water of the tub. She could hear Cullen gasp, as she had given him no warning. She didn't care. She reached for the soaps and began to vigorously scrub. She scrubbed and scrubbed till Cullen snatched the brush away from her.

"Sweet Maker what are you doing!?" he looked at her arms, they were nearly raw from her scrubbing. He bent down to the tub seeing her shoulders shake, her face in those delicate hands, "Kiera," he whispered brushing a few curls away from her face. 

She was sobbing again, tears that flowed all on their own. She had been so strong tonight, hard as obsidian and now it was all coming free. She didn't weep for Florianne, or for anyone killed tonight. No she felt dirty and Gaspard's horrid words lingered in her mind. She only wished now she could have run him through personally. She heard Cullen call her name, she struggled to regain herself, "I.. it's.." she sniffled hard. So much for not appearing weak around this guy, good job. She snarled at herself. Taking in a deep breath, "did you see me dance with the Duke tonight?" her words were low and trembling.

Cullen bit his cheek, reopening the cut from earlier, "yes, I did," he tried to sound calm and allowed her to complete what she clearly needed to get out. He could taste the blood slowly seeping in his mouth.

Kiera looked up into his eyes, hers now puffy and wet, "he.. you saw the things he did but not the things he said and... I had to play along.. Maker I feel so... dirty, vile and base," the last words stung her throat.

Cullen figured as much by her scrubbing, the thought of that bastard going to the gallows on treason didn't seem to bother him so much now, "Kiera, you didn't mean anything you said and clearly you didn't enjoy any of it. Lay the blame on him. You.." his words were cut short. Kiera had pressed her lips almost bruising hard against his. He mumbled softly as she reached her wet hands into his hair. Within a moment before he could regain himself she was roughly pushing her tongue against his lips. Mindlessly he allowed her into his mouth. She pulled away from him quickly the sound of water sloshing against the tub snapped him back into the moment.  
"Cullen, your bleeding!" she swiped her hand over his lips, bright crimson staining her fingers. 

He tried to remain calm, "sorry cut my mouth on one of those little cracker things at the ball. Nothing to worry about," he raised his hands up and shrugged his shoulders. She didn't need to know he'd done that to himself, or there wouldn't have been much left for them to execute later.

Kiera glared at him, she knew better, "Cullen, I'm not a child. You did this to yourself! Why?" she was halfway getting up and out of the tub, reaching for her bag, when he shoved her gently back into the water. Bubbles cascading over the edge onto the floor. 

"Fine," he grabbed her bag and pulled out her small medicine sac, handing it to her, "yes I bit my cheek to stop me from knocking his teeth down his throat. I'm fine. The lip scar was worse," he tried to laugh her off, but he could see the frown on her face as she dug in her bag. He took the outstretched elfroot leaf and put it in his mouth, holding it against the small hole he'd chewed in his cheek.  
Kiera thought about being angry, thought about giving him a good fight, but she saw her arms. The skin was red and raw from her mindless scrubbing. She'd let him off the hook, she had done no less to herself, "I'm sorry, " she started, "at least that bastard is getting what he deserves," she undid the small braided sections of her hair and set to washing her face and lotioning her hair. 

Cullen nodded, "yes and now Orlais owes its strength and crown to you and your efforts this evening. I'm not one for politics or the Game, but you were incredible tonight," he smiled. The bleeding had stopped and he felt the juice from the elfroot help stitch the cheek back together. It would fully heal in a few days. He stood up and finished removing his dress boots. 

She grinned finishing her hair and face, "pass me a towel?" she said softly.

Cullen took the leaf out of his mouth and reached for a towel. Passing it to her, he turned his back and began unbuttoning the overly elaborate under shirt he wore. He heard her slip out of the tub and rubbing his eyes he reached for the powders she made for him and the water. Mixing it up, he drank it down fast. They had no flavor just the water, so taking it hadn't bothered him. He set the glass down. Standing in his trousers and little else he turned to see the movement behind him.

Kiera was watching him, she felt the urge to be near him, feel his skin against hers. She hadn't slipped on her smalls or a night gown. She carefully slid beside him, there was nothing between her and him but her towel and his pants. She felt a flush come to her face. She reached out beside him, running her finger tips over his arms, dragging them down to loop into his hand, "Cullen," she said softly, "bed?" it wasn't really a question it had came out as something more. She focused her magic, slowly extinguishing the candles one by one in the room till it was a dim, sultry lighting. 

Cullen felt the heat rise up as her fingers traced his arm, down to his fingers. His name so lightly on her lips sent bolts of electricity into this core. He swallowed, "Kiera," light, airy on his breath he turned to face her. The light in the room had almost faded down to nothing. It cast gently shadows about the room. When he turned to see her, she was against him. The towel she had was now laying on his foot, "Maker, Kiera.." his voice muffled by her lips this time the kiss was different. It wasn't rushed, wasn't hard or lustful. It was soft, gentle, loving. Each brush of her delicate lips against his sent shockwaves over him. He could feel his pants tightening in anticipation. Her tongue slipped, tenderly over his bottom lip as she leaned in against him. Her fingers running back up his arms to reach into his hair. Finger nails delicately gracing his scalp and trailing down his neck. He shuttered under her touch, her lips taking him away from the ball, into the moment. He had clenched his fists by his side, not wanting to give in to the animal stalking within him. Then when he thought the tender exchange over, her lips slowly retreating he felt her take his bottom lip into her mouth and lightly bite down. He was instantly on fire inside. He let out a throated moan, as he followed her back against the bed. He braced his arms out, careful not to place his full weight on top of her. He felt her smooth legs wrap around his waist. He needed to regain his control, needed to make sure, "Kiera," he tried again the words seemed like they came from a drunk man, not nearly his own voice. He leaned back just out of her lips reach, "Kiera, is this what you want?" He was fighting the lion within, ready to pounce.

Kiera needed him. Needed him to wash away Gaspard from her skin, her mind. Take her, make her his, mold her delicate flesh under him and lay claim to her completely. She had wanted him so many times before but now she needed him. She couldn't speak, her throat was dry. She looked, doe eyed into his and nodded, gently biting her bottom lip. Her arms and legs trembling underneath him.  
Cullen searched her eyes for a moment, he needed to be sure. He would not mar her like Gaspard had tried to. Before he could be sure, he felt a tug at his head. She had a hand full of his hair and was dragging him back into her. Sealing her hot lips against his. The tug ignited the fire within him, he felt his control slipping. He pushed his tongue roughly against her lips, searching madly for hers. She moaned into his mouth, it was too much. Steadying himself on one arm, he ran his hand slowly down her neck. He could feel her trembling under his touch. He slid his hand down her side, hearing her again let out a soft purr into his mouth. He wanted her, and each breath in was harder than the last. He traced his fingers, painfully slow up her breast, getting within a small movement away from her nipple. She bucked beneath him, her hips grazing the hardened mass under his trousers. He let out a low growl, throaty and primal. He didn't want to push her, didn't want to hurt her. His mind flashed back to those erotic depictions in Dorian's terrible book, he wanted her to enjoy this moment. 

He leaned in gently moving his lips down her neck, kissing and swirling his tongue. She was practically writhing under him. The straining of his pants was near blinding pain but he pushed his carnal wants down. Firmly set on bringing her towards the crescendo her body deserved. He trailed his kisses downwards, feeling her scrape her nails gently through his hair, and brushing his shoulders. He brought his rough, calloused hand around her left breast, cupping it gently towards his mouth. His hand full with her warm, tender flesh, he licked his lips.

Kiera was in ecstasy! Every movement was bliss, sparking fires and electricity through her body. She was lost in the moment, nothing mattered now but reaching her crashing, crushing end. She couldn't close her eyes, she couldn't bare this to be some dream. She bit down on her lip as she felt his tongue circle the hardened peak of her breast. She threw her head back, hips arching up against him. She heard him moan again, lower, animalistic. It raised a feeling of want inside her she didn't know she had. He was teasing her body to burst before she could grasp what was fully happening.

He could feel her squirm underneath him, a pleasure he was building, tipping dangerously close to the edge. He placed his hot, moist lips over her nipple sucking it into his mouth. She nearly shot up under him a near half scream emitting from her throat. He felt his harden passions twitching painfully against the ties of his pants. He hadn't thought this would bring him so close to the edge. He tried to focus, gain control of his own passions. He wanted this to last, needed to feel himself inside of her before releasing his own tensions. He grazed the edges of his teeth across her before remove his hand and trailing his finger tips etching a slow trail down her hip. Sliding his fingers down her stomach he felt her breathing become rapid. She was clutching the pillow behind her, nails threatening to tear the fabric with her knuckles white. He was savoring this moment, their moment. 

She couldn't handle it, the fires within her burned white hot. She needed release from pleasure's torture, "Cullen," she was breathing heavy, "please," it was all she could get out between her gritted teeth as she felt his hand slide between her legs. 

The sound of his name so breathy, needing, wanting on her lips was sending him over the edge. He bit down hard on his lip, trying to focus on the pain and not end the night prematurely. His fingers fumbled slightly up her thigh, he was shaking as his finger tips brushed against the soaked folds, "Maker you're dripping," he grinning wickedly. He had done this, he had brought her to this point of writhing and begging. The animal within wanted release wanted to ravish her body. Leave her a spent shell on the bed. He swallowed hard, dipping his fingers inside her warmth. 

She nearly screamed, it was like nothing she'd ever imagined before. Cloudy and murky, swirling and surrounding. She felt the energy building as he carefully pushing his thick, strong finger into her. She felt it hit her hard. Exploding waves crashing against her, she was arching her whole body, the white filter of fireworks filling her vision. Everything was twitching and pulsing, wave after wave of rapture drowning out everything. She couldn't move, didn't want to. It was everywhere around her, surrounding her and she was losing herself to him. 

He could feel her tighten and pulse around his finger. He had brought her to a crashing end, and despite his painful extension he needed to know if she wanted more. He couldn't and wouldn't force anything upon her, "Kiera," his voice was strained, hoarse with broken lust, "we can stop here if you want, we don't have to..." 

Kiera didn't give him time to finish his thoughts, she didn't want to talk about this. She reached down, fumbling at the ties of his pants. Her hands were like jelly, she was fighting so hard to get them to listen but they were still in a cloudy state. She had heard Cullen's moan, low and guttural from the depths of his chest. She had to have him, this wasn't up for strategically discussion.

"Stop," he gasped focusing hard, every brush of her finger tips against his shaft was edging him to the breaking point. He reached down untying his pants with one hand, still perched atop her like some lion cresting above its prey. He looked her in the eyes as she pulled on his pants, freeing him from his torturous bindings. She was flush red, her lips plump and still stained crimson red from earlier in the night. He slid up her slowly easing himself between her spread legs. He kissed her lips gently, with love and affection. He needed to see her eyes, needed to know he wasn't hurting her. He watched her eyes as he eased the tip of himself to her swollen opening. 

She bit her lip, Cullen's amber hued eyes were soft in the dim light, almost angelic halos of burnt gold. Not the animal she expected. She felt him slowly spread the soft curtains aside, entering her slowly. There was slight pain that was quickly washed away by the building pleasure of him within her. She was going to scream out, needed to let out the pressure, she was biting her lip nearly to blood.   
Cullen leaned on his arm, sliding his thumb between her lips. She would not harm herself on his count, "I can stop..." he was panting, sweat running slowly down the valleys of his chiseled shoulders. She shook her head no, as she wrapped her legs around his waist hard forcing him the rest of the way inside her. She hadn't expected the rush of heat, and electric sparks that came crash down on her again. This time she couldn't stifle it, she scream out. His name hot and thick in the night air of their room. 

He felt her pull him in, the sound of her scream sent thrills through him threatening to end the evening there. He growled low and heavily in his chest at the sudden sensation of being pulled deep inside her. He couldn't move for a moment for fear he'd come undone. He felt her pulsing and pulling at his length. He focused again, breathing deeply, grasping at anything to calm himself long enough to give her more. He gasped hard, panting, "Kiera," it was less a question and more a statement now. It was love and admiration, reassurance that he was not in this for his own base needs. He shifted his weight and slipped his hand to gently touch her face, cradling her damp face for a moment. It was long enough to allow him to regain some distance from the edge, "are you ok... is this.." again she hadn't given him the chance to ask. Her hips were moving, slowly running him in and out of her, swirling and tantalizing. That was it, the last piece of control slipped from his shoulders. He let out a hard exhale and leaned back on his knees. His hands gripped roughly around her slender hips and as he began driving himself into her. Hips moving at a firm rhythm.  
She was coming hard into another level of pleasure. She reached up for him, clawing her nails down his chest, leaving silvers of red behind. He was drilling into her, the sound of skin smacking off skin echoing in the empty room. She felt it hit her, another blazing, hot climax of rapture enveloping her.

Cullen felt her tense against him, it drove him wild inside. The stinging sensation her nails left, had him wanting more, causing him to feel a deeper heat within his already burning desire. He could feel himself edging closer to his own release and with a comfortable thought of her satisfaction in hand, he increased his speed into a blinding pace of heat and slick. He was about to come undone, the explosion threatening to crumple him on top of her. He fought against the muscles, screaming in his arms as he reached his end, spilling deep inside of her. Filling her with his passions seed. He let her name slide across his tongue it was raw, ripped from his depths and real. He fell forward face buried in her neck the pounding passion boiling into a second rapid cascade, he needed to stifle his own scream. His lips curled over her shoulder as he bit down.

Kiera cried out again the searing mixture of pleasure and pain in her shoulder sending rushes of heat through her body. His hot lips gently kissing and licking the swelling bruise beneath it and she felt another wave pass over her. She lay completely spent as she tried to help him hold himself up and guide his muscular frame to the soft bedding beside her. Both panting, dripping with sweat, curled into each other a mess of hair, and limbs. She felt him shutter softly, as he fell out of her. She echoed his sentiment with a mew of delight. It was quiet for a moment as she pulled a blanket up over them and curled into his chest, listening to his strong heart beat a frantic pace and listened intently as it slowly returned to a steady level. She sighed, satisfied and whole. She heard him give a soft chuckle as he curled his arms around her.

"Mir lath ma vhenan'ara," he whispered softly as he placed tender kisses on her forehead.

Her eyes shot open as she leaned up on her elbow, "do you.. you speak Dalish?" she was in shock at how well that had come out of his lips, how natural it felt and how real it sounded. How wonderful it made her feel, tingles of butterflies fluttering inside her.

Cullen sighed, "I borrowed your book. I wanted this moment to be something special for you. I may have practiced far more times that I will admit. Did I say it right?" he gently pulled her back down against his chest.

Kiera was glowing, "if you meant it then yes. You said, 'my love, my heart's desire,' and if that is what you meant, then it was beautiful. You are my heart Cullen, I love you," she didn't feel the sting of shame or embarrassment on her cheeks when the words finally took flight from her swollen lips. She felt safe. She had found her home, as long as it was with this man it would always be home.   
Cullen couldn't get past how he felt right now. This was new, strange and wonderful, "It was. I've never felt like this before, Kiera. I love you, too." He felt the tug of sleep dragging him to close his eyes. With a smile on his face he went willingly as long as he would wake beside her, nothing else mattered.


	17. Bound In Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ptsd, blood and violence *warning*
> 
> The morning after Halamshiral there is a lot to do, but nothing is ever easy for Kiera is it?

It was Cullen that woke first, rubbing his eyes and lost to the scene before him. The blanket had trailed down and left her breasts bare to the room. Her black hair was spilled everywhere around him and he was faintly away of her hand resting slightly on his crotch. He blinked again realizing he wasn't wearing a small clothe. He closed his eyes tightly, last night hadn't been a dream. He half expected to wake to her in her night gown, hair neatly back in her usual braid and on her side him snuggled close behind her. He let out a sigh at his situation. He didn't want to move, he just wanted to stay in this moment. It would be short lived as he felt her rustle gently and her soft voice, velvety and serene, "good morning."

Kiera lay there for a moment soaking in the feel of everything, the heavy scent of their bodies still hanging in the air. She was more than aware her hand was resting just above his mantle under the sheets. She quickly pulled her hand up and over the sheets, unsure of what to do.

"Kiera, how did you..." Cullen gasped in hard. He saw her shoulder, a deep purple bruised and raised. A perfect mold of his teeth inset on her wintry pale skin. He reached up his hand trembling, as he lightly traced the hot circle.

Kiera gave a little start, it stung a bit. She giggled, "I do believe you have left your mark on me," she playfully went to touch his hand.   
He retracted his hand sharply to himself, "I.. I'm.. so sorry... Maker..." his words were stammered, lips dry and heavy with shame. He rose turning away from her, as he began frantically pulling at clothes. The urge to run over coming him, the walls were moving in on him.

She scrambled to her knees, "Cullen, talk to me," she reached out to grab his shoulders, "what's wrong, please talk to me?" she had a faint idea what was going on, the story of the mage girl and the knife. He must have thought himself a base and horrid creature for having left such a mark on her delicate skin. She shook her head feeling foolish, "Cullen! Stop!" she was pleading trying to get him to snap out of his panic attack.

He'd could hear the mage girl cry his name, her pleads for him to stop. He froze, his breath shallow and labored. His head was spinning, a crushing feeling breaking over him. He wanted so badly to be in his armor to feel some sense of protection against the thoughts in his head. He placed his hands on his head and sitting on the bed, placed his elbows on his knees. He was frozen, fighting to restore some calm to his mind.

Kiera moved, quickly and quietly, wrapping the sheet around herself she moved in front of him. Pulling his arms up off his head, she slowly eased herself onto his lap, "Cullen, I'm alright. It's alright, look at me. Talk to me," she was pressing her forehead to the top of his head. She could feel him trembling , shaking, "it the trauma, Cullen. I know you're here, you can hear me. Listen. This is part of recovering. You haven't hurt me, yes it looks bad but don't. Look at me damnit!" she pulled on his face, fighting him. She was getting angry, feeling this swell inside her, "Cullen!" he still wouldn't answer and wouldn't look at her, "what do you want Cullen? Want me to lose it? To slap you, scream, light you on fire? Tell me what you need me to do!" she was crying, angry tears mixing with fear. 

"I don't know what I want!" he roared, eyes red and wild. He hung his head, "I don't know what I want..." his voice trailing, softer and less sure than his first outburst.

Kiera nodded, "good, it's a start," she stood from his lap looking at her shoulder in the mirror. It was warm and tender under her fingers. She could see out of the corner of her eye, he was watching, gauging her reaction to seeing it in the morning light. She smiled, running her finger delicately over the bruise, "a little something to remember last night by, going to make focusing on anything serious practically impossible now," she let out a proud huff, "how will I focus when I'll be reminded of your body entwined in my?" she could see a slow smile faintly appearing on his lips, " imagine a secret that Leliana doesn't know. You finally have one up on her, Commander. Deflowering the Inquisitor, marking her as yours and yours alone, yes war meetings will never be the same," she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger playfully. 

Cullen couldn't help but laugh, "Sweet Maker, I hate that you can do this to me. Take me to the edge of the Void and snatch me back with that impossible charm. I lose myself in you, let everything fall free and feel like a horrid, monstrous beast and all you do is grin and laugh. How, how does this work?" he felt lost, only a few seconds ago he wanted to fall on his sword for placing that mark on her and now he was laughing and feeling lost. 

Kiera smiled, "you enjoyed last night, I will never forget it as long as I live, and am more than willing to do that again... and again.. and, well" she waved her hand in the air, drawing slow circles, "you are a good man, this little thing isn't a sign of being a monster it's a sign of a man repressing himself for far too long. I want to explore with you, try with you, and if I get a few bumps and bruises with you, then so be it. Nothing will stop me from wanting to be with you, as long as you want to be with me," she turned reaching into her bag for fresh clothes, trying to make this as casual as possible, "come now, we need to get to Skyhold, a thousand papers, and lots of time to think about and talk about all this. I have a surprise waiting for you once we get back," she reached down for her boots tugging them on and lacing them up.

He just sat there staring at how easily she went about things. Like everything was right and nothing was wrong. She couldn't be right about this about what he had done, but there would a lot of work to do and he needed to get back. He would have plenty of time with his thoughts, alone soon enough. Time to figure out what was going on and if this was what was supposed to go on, "you're right. I have to pack, I will see you later at Skyhold." his voice was hollow and low, not looking up at her while he set about dressing.   
Kiera didn't want to leave but she had little choice she needed to get back to Skyhold. She slipped her few items into her pack and with a nod, more to herself then him, she slipped out the door to the horses awaiting outside.

Cullen sat for a moment his hands wrapped in his hair. What in the void do I do? It was all he could think. She drove him to edges he wasn't ready to face. Bringing him to places of pain and pleasure he'd never knew existed. Was she safe with him? Was he ever going to be whole again? He mindlessly paced about the room, dressing and packing his items. He took one last look back at the bed, a mess of sweat and passion running back through his mind. Then the towel on the floor, bloodied from her hands. A single elfroot leaf laying on top. He turned and left the room, the image burned in his mind.

Kiera had saddled her horse, Dorian practically begged her to ride back with him. He was pleading with her for all the juiciest details and after the mess of the morning she was more than in need of someone reach out to. She laid it all out for him, the Duke at the ball, the death of Florianne, her bloody palms, his bloody mouth, their passionate night of bliss and then the tip of her fucked up ice berg. She told Dorian, slipping the collar of her shirt down, allowing him to peak at the passionate nip. Finished her story she sat quiet, her horse trotting happily down the cobblestone pathway to Skyhold. 

Dorian exhaled through his nose, letting the sheer amount of information sink into his mind, "my dear you've had quite the evening. The Commander is going to need a week just to find his feet, if he ever forgives himself. That is quite the nip. Although I doubt you'll have time to see him in the coming few days. There will easily be two days of work solid with reports and all. Be kind, give him space and let your fabulous friend Dorian, deal with it," he placed his hand over his heart as if he was making a pledge to her.

Kiera didn't know what to think. He had acted so harshly and she knew it made sense but would it change him? Change things between them? She shuttered feeling cold all of a sudden. She couldn't imagine going through without him. She didn't want to, "Dorian... I can't lose him... " she silently cried, begging for something to help her inside.

They all arrived at Skyhold on their own times, each heading to where they were needed. The day dragged on reports and minor nobles coming to visit her after Orlais. She hadn't had time for anything. She stayed up late working into the night, waiting but he never came to her room. She woke early in the morning, reports upon reports lining her desk. She set down, she wanted to read them but the words wouldn't stick to her mind. She looked around the room, the armor stand she ordered sitting where she'd asked it to be placed. 

Another wardrobe sitting beside hers, and a gorgeous fur rug lay on the floor. Touches made for him. She sighed heavily, once again picking up a report attempting to read the words, through shaking teary eyes.

Cullen was sitting at his desk, set about writing his report and reading through the mountain before him. He hadn't paid any attention to anything other than the work. He stayed up late, working feverishly like it would fix everything. He's slept in his bed alone for the first time in weeks. It was a tormented half sleep. He'd close his eyes and he could see her and all the splendor of the night they shared. The perfect image marred by his carnal sins. He slid down his ladder and set to working through more reports on his desk. 

That's when he heard the voice, "cold inside, so lonely. An empty armor stand in the corner, tears now. Why couldn't I be better for him? I can't do this without him," the boy with the large hat said sitting on a pile of books in the corner of his office.

"Cole! What in the void!" he was startled, he hadn't heard the boy come in. Then he remembered Kiera telling him the boy's true nature. 

A spirit of compassion. What had he been talking about? "What, who are you talking about?" he was confused trying to piece the information together.

"She glows like the Fade, but she's cold inside. Lonely, missing a piece. She is hurting," Cole tilted his head up at Cullen, a vacant stare upon his pale boyish face.

Cullen knew then who Cole was referring to, "Cole, I can't see her. I can't risk hurting her again," he buried his face in his hands rubbing his stubbled face.

Cole set his feet down on the ground walking over to Cullen, not making a sound, "you are hurting her right now. What you did in the inn..." Cole seemed to snap up a bit, "teeth in my shoulder, hot passion, pleasure swelling, coming undone under his hands, he's all I could ever hope for. Maker how I love this man."

Cullen slammed his hands down on the desk, "damnit Cole it isn't that easy! What if I lose control? What if I go too far? What if I hurt her for real?" his eyes were ablaze a mix of terror and anger.

Cole took a step forward, nearing Cullen close, "you won't, you can't." 

Cullen clenched his fists, he knew Cole was right. Knew he would never truly harm her. Had she screamed or told him to stop he would have in an instance. 

Cole pushed the point, "you're afraid of her, afraid she may bring you closer to what you want to be, afraid you aren't worthy of it. She thinks you are." 

Cullen could feel the stinging in his eyes, he had been a fool. Can't you ever get anything right Rutherford, he was beating on himself again. He looked up at Cole, "you came to help didn't you," he watched as Cole simple nodded his head the large hat shifting slightly on his head, "help me," he could barely get it out as he slumped back into his chair.

Kiera sat in her chair, wiping her eyes on her half soaked sleeve trying to read a report something about a possible lead on Samson's location requiring some information on a Tranquil working for him named Maddox. She signed off on it as a go to look into and set it on the small pile of completed orders. She sniffled, feeling as if she was being watched, "Cole?" she knew that feeling as she had become aware of it at the least.

Cole was perched on her banister, feet on her couch, "he's calm, the little pearl of pain is gone. He called to me, and I went. He's sorry and sad, scared and excited. Love isn't for him, he's not worthy but he's ready to learn now, ready to try," he stared at his toe as he tapped his fingers on his thigh.

Kiera brightened a bit, "he finally called for you, good. I'm glad," she sniffled again trying to dry her eyes, "why are you here with me Cole?"

"You call me, your pain it's making you cold," he stood up a half marched step, "you need to go to him, tell him the pain. Let it free so it doesn't hurt you anymore, it doesn't control you," he half snatched her hand up and pulled her to her feet, "come," he lead her down the steps of her quarters and out into the cool mid day sun of Skyhold's courtyard. Helping her climbs the steps and open the door to his tower, "go!" he pushed her inside.

Kiera was still sniffling, her eyes puffed heavily and her cheeks red. Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the lack of light in his office but she heard a gasp, she knew that gasp.

"Maker Kiera!" he couldn't believe the state she was in. The vibrant woman he had witnessed make an entire kingdom dance around her finger looked like a broken husk before him. Cole was right this was the worst thing he could have done to her. He raced around the desk, half tripping over himself in his rush. He scooped her up into his arms, cradling her tightly to himself, "I'm so sorry, Maker I was wrong. Please forgive me Kiera, I love you so much.. I.." he swallowed hard, whatever Cole had done to him, he felt strong now. Clear and able to get the words out, "I was scared I would hurt you, scared that you wouldn't care for me. I couldn't risk hurting you but I was wrong. Please forgive me, I am not worthy of you." 

She sobbed heavily into him, she desperately didn't want him to let her go. She clung to his cloak so tightly the fabric threatened to tear in her hand. Then her tears turned to anger, all this all this pain. She punched wildly into his breast plate, "you bastard!" she yelled, tears still coming hard. 

He knew he deserved it, and if she needed to knock him around he'd take it all without a single complaint. He leaned back, trying to calm her down slightly, "Kiera I.." the next thing he felt was a searing fire in his jaw. One of her fists had connected smartly on his mouth, splitting his lip open. He let her go, rubbing his jaw, and spitting blood onto the stone floor.

Kiera was breathing heavy, her knuckles split and bloodied from punching his breast plate. She slumped in a ball on the floor, holding her bloodied hands in front of her. The Keeper would have scolded her deeply, stuck her hands in salt water to temper her foolish lashing out. This wasn't the first time she'd struck out in pain. 

Cullen sat on the stone floor in front of her, in silence for a moment holding his split lip. A few silent moments passed the two just sat, bloodied and internally broken.

Kiera broke the silence first, "if my Keeper saw me right now, she'd dip my hands in salt water. Scold me for being too passionate and not thinking first. I've never been a good thinker when my heart was involved," she shifted her knees up, resting her elbows on them and letting her hands sway, blood dripping down on the stone, "maybe she's right, maybe I do care too much. I invest too much of my being into things that are beyond my control. Then when I lose something I tear a piece of myself apart. These aren't my first blood knuckles and they probably won't be my last," she looked up at him, seeing the blood drip down his chin, "can you except this? This broken girl?"

Cullen laughed, "could say the same about myself," he pointed to the scar on his lip, "you aren't the first to connect my face, at least you weren't wearing plate gloves," his shoulder sagged as he drew in a haggard breath, "I've always wanted to protect people, save the damsel in distress, slay the dragon. It's why I became a Templar. Everything I ever did, I fucked up. Barely survived the Circle in Fereldan, barely survived Kirkwall and here I am, barely survived Haven. I can show you half a dozen battle formations, read a battle and turn its tides, but I can't figure out what is best for me no matter if it's in front of me or written in stone. I never meant to harm and I did. I never meant to cause pain and I ripped you apart. I love you, would run myself through if you willed me to. But can you except this broken man?"

She laughed, "you get a clothe, I'll get the healing balm," she stood. Made her way over to his desk she pulled open a drawer and removed the small healing balm from when she'd cut her palms at the inn. He joined her, pulling a clothe out of the same drawer. She held her knuckles out to him letting him gently pat her knuckles. He reached for the bottle of wine on his desk, "this is going to hurt," he poured some on the clothe and dabbed at her cuts. A slow hiss coming from her lips as he went about cleaning the split and cracked skin. Then removing his gloves, he unscrewed the lid to the little pot and dipped his fingers in. Carefully warming it between his fingers he set about rubbing it into each cut, watching as it brought the skin together. When he finished he looked at her, "right, my turn."

She nodded taking the same cloth dipping the wine soaked piece on his lip. He flinched hard, as she cleaned his chin off and made sure to clean out the wound. Flexing her hands sure they wouldn't split she wiped her fingers off and dug a small wad of the balm out. She packed it gently into his cut, watching as the cut began to stitch the skin back together, "better?" her voice was raw and hoarse. 

He went to speak but the words wouldn't come out. He took a step towards her, half expecting her to withdraw from him but she stayed still. He didn't ask, he didn't stumble, with patient eyes and calm hands he brought his hand up and touched her face. She didn't move her face from his hand. He dared taking another step till he was against her, wrapping his arm around her. He tilted her head up to him, gently kissing her lips, she didn't move away. 

Kiera slowly reached up and cupped his face kissing him back, she pulled back for a moment, "please don't ever leave me again," tears freshly stinging her eyes. Threatening to send her back into a sobbing mess.

"On the Maker I swear it to you," he leaned in and kissed her again gently.

Kiera leaned out of the kiss, sniffles leaving her, "I have that surprise still in our quarters if you still want it to be our quarters," she looked up into his eyes praying he was sincere.

"Yes, of course I do!" he turned looking back at the large pile of papers on his desk, "I have a mountain to climb but I swear to you I will put it down and come to our room before late. Leliana wants a meeting today to go over plans, that'll be just before dinner. Together to our room after the meeting?" he smiled softly at her, taking her hands in his.

Kiera nodded, "I have a ton of paper work too. Something about a Tranquil named Maddox last I read."

Cullen groaned, "yes Samson. That was my report. We tracked the red lyrium to a mine in Sahrnia. Turns out they were growing the stuff off people's bodies. We shut down the mine, it should hamper him greatly. One of Leliana's people found a letter discussing Maddox and something about some super armor Samson has. Making him incredibly powerful. Leliana was looking into an arcanist for research into the red lyrium and some other issues. I this arcanist, a Dagna, looking into items Maddox might use for maintaining Samson's armor," he reached over to his desk, "I have several leads we're working on but we should have an idea of Samson's location by the end of the week. I almost have that bastard."

Kiera nodded, "you have Leliana's people on this? Her agents might be able to move quicker and more subtly than men in armor kicking in doors. Not everything can be fixed with a punch to the face," she caught herself give out a chuckle at her words.

Cullen rubbed his face it still stung slightly, "yes, and sometimes a shot in the mouth is effective. I can see your point. I will speak to her and see about getting a couple of her people to chase a few of the more solid leads. Either way, we both have work to do and then a meeting. I'll see you later, I swear it." 

She turned knowing he was right and made her way out of the tower down towards the tavern. As she walked in she was flagged down by Bull. She smiled warmly and set about crossing the room to his table, a large group of people sitting around him, laughing and drinking. "Hey Boss! You look like you could use a drink, no Maras-lok I promise," he smiled handing her a stein, "come meet some of my boys!" he waved his arm to the crowd around him.

Kiera smiled at Bull, taking a good mouthful of the sweet honey mead in the stein, "it'd be my pleasure to meet your people. I've heard good reports on their work." she needed the drink and Bull seemed very eager for her to meet his boys.

Bull laughed, pulling a chair up for her to sit around them. He grinned slapping a tall man in armor across the chest, "ah how's it going Krem de la crème?" he howled with laughter as the man shook his arm and groaned at the horrible joke.

"Your Worship, I'm so glad he has someone new to hit with that joke," he rolled his eyes taking a long drag from his mug.

Kiera giggled, "I can think of worst places to go with Krem than that," taking another sip of her drink.

Krem let out a husky chuckle, "so can he. The chief loves his nicknames," leaning forward on his chair he tapped Bull's shoulder and shifted into his chair.

Bull laughed leaning in, "hey, when I was growing up, my name was just this series of numbers. We all give each other nicknames under the Qun." 

Kiera sat back listening to the playful banter and the laughs of the men around them. She could see there was something deeper with these men then a simple mercenary crew fighting for coin. 

Krem smirked at Bull pointing to his shirt or lack thereof, "they ever wear shirts under the Qun, chief? Or do they just run around binding their breasts like that?"

Bull's face bunched up at being the butt of Krem's joke, "it's called a harness, Krem."

Kiera stifled a giggle as she took another sip of her drinking, waiting for Krem's reaction.

"Yes, for your pillowy man-bosoms. Let me know if you need help binding. You could really chisel something out of that overstuffed look." he slapped a hand of one of the men sitting next to him. Bull letting out a low grunt.

Kiera noticed it then, "did you always know?" her voice was soft, as she asked.

Krem nodded to her, "yes. It's not the most fortunate thing to know about yourself, growing up in Tevinter one rung above slavery," he spoke clearly and eased Kiera with his uncaring attitude towards the question.

"In the Qun, Krem'd be an aqun-athlok. That's what we call someone born one gender but living under another." he smiled warmly, like a father beaming at his son, to Krem.

Krem returned the smile, "and Qunari don't treat those... Aqun people any differently than a real man?" the question sounded more like a cry for reassurance than informative. 

Bull's brow lowered serious and strong, "they are real men. Just like you are," he nodded as he finished his statement.

Krem nodded back, "hmm, maybe your people aren't so bad after all," as he downed the last of his stein. 

Bull laughed loudly, "don't get your hopes up, Krem. We still come down hard on the back talk," he turned to face Kiera still chuckling to himself, "anyways, here's the rest of the Chargers... or what's left of the rest. A lot of 'em went looking for stronger drinks," he pointed his large hand at a hooded dwarf, sipping happily on his mug, "we've got Rocky," then pointed over to an elf woman sitting to Rocky's left, "Skinner there," pointing back to the his left a small table by the wall, "over there is Stitches, Dalish and Grim," he beamed brightly, "crazy bunch of assholes, but they're mine." he was like a proud papa showing off his children.

Kiera smiled warmly, "I'm sure you all have some incredibly tales with this lug," she pointed to Bull, "tell me a bit about yourselves," she leaned forward to hear from them.

Rocky was from Orzammar, until he was kicked out for some incident with the nobility and partially blowing up something called the Shaperate. He was the sapper of the crew, Bull said, "Rocky can tear through the enemy fortifications faster than a golem," which earned the giggles and cheers of a few of them. Skinner was an elf from an alienage who murdered some of the arl's men when they decided to test their new swords on some of her people, she beamed proudly, "now I get to kill shem's for money," even Kiera couldn't stop the small laugh coming out at the statement. Dalish was a mage cast out of her clan because there were already too many mages in it. She vehemently denied being a mage at which point Bull stated she used a staff for a weapon. Dalish laughed tell him it was a bow. Krem got in on it, "a bow, with a crystal at the tip?" Dalish remained calm and laughed again, "it's an old elven aiming technique. 

You wouldn't understand." Kiera nearly howled with laughter. It wasn't hard to discern Stitches was the company healer. A farmer turned merc when the Blight hit. Bull was very proud of Stitches, praising that his potions could get you moving after the worst fighting, even though it tasted horrible. "That's cuz it's a poultice ser, you're not supposed to drink it," Stitches let out a soft half laughing sigh. That left Grim. Kiera beaming from the drink and wonderful company pointed to Grim, "what's your story Grim?" 

Bull laughed out loud as Grim just grunted, "he doesn't talk much. Kind of figure he's some lost king or something of some lost land." Grim grunted again in satisfaction. Kiera turned slapping Bull on the shoulder, "you have a fine group here Bull. You're a lucky man to have such a crew." 

Bull grinned nearly ear to ear, "ah we do alright," as he finished his crew broke out in their company song.

No one can beat the Chargers, 'cause we'll hit you where it hurts. Unless you know a tavern with loose cards and looser skirts! For every bloody battlefield, we'll gladly raise a cup. No matter what tomorrow holds, our horns be pointing up!

The small group broke into chatter and laughter, drinking and carrying back on as they had before Kiera had popped in. Bull smiled, reaching up to squeeze Kiera's arm, "thanks for coming by, Boss. Glad you could meet some of my team," he helped her off her chair, "but I suppose to need to get back to work. We'll be here if you need drinks and good company!"

Kiera stood up and made her way to the door, drinking and chatting with Bull had killed a few hours longer than she expected. There were some letters she needed to have sent out, and they would be meeting for the war council sooner than she wanted to think about.

She stretched making her way towards the main hall when Cassandra caught her attention, "Inquisitor? May I have a moment?"

Kiera nodded and walked with Cassandra around the tavern to a niche between two buildings, "ok I'm kind of feeling a bit nervous now that you have me sulking around a dark corner. What is it I can do for you Cassandra?" her voice was full of cheer and jocularity. 

Cassandra groaned slightly, "Maker hang on to that sense of humor," she looked about herself then with a sigh started, "I need your help locating the missing Seekers. I have been trying to find them on my own and I have yet to locate a single one. With the red Templars causing trouble and Cullen's dogged pursuit of Samson it made me question what has befallen the Seekers. I may have left them but they are still part of my family. I have spoken to Leliana about this and she said she would bring it up to you, but I wanted you to hear it from my lips. I would be ever grateful if we could locate them, where ever they have gone to," she seemed upset.

Kiera nodded her agreement, "if this is something that is bothering you then I'd be more than happy to help you find them. I'll bring it up at the meeting tonight. If all goes well we should hear back within a few days from Leliana's people," she smiled, "is there anything else I can do for you Cassandra?" she leaned a bit looking around the corner.

Cassandra shook her head, "no this is more than enough Inquisitor. I appreciate the assistance. Although you should speak to Leliana. Your report on what the Divine mentioned about Leliana in the Fade has had her in a distinctly different mood since she returned from the Winter Ball."

Kiera raised her eyebrow, "interesting. I'll be sure to see her then. I have to get going though, never a dull moment," she smiled nodding to Cassandra as she walked back into the courtyard area. As she came around the corner she heard Solas he seemed to be arguing with someone.

"No!" he flatly proclaimed as he made his way towards Kiera. Cole quick at his heels.

"But you like demons!" the boy pouted, trying to keep pace with Solas.

Solas spun around, rolling his eyes he shifted back and forth on his feet, "I enjoy the company of spirits, yes. Which is part of why I do not abuse them with bindings." he seemed perturbed by Cole's comments. 

"It isn't abuse if I ask!" Cole's voice was more harsh and sounded desperate.

Solas sighed his eye brows furrowed into a deep crease above his eyes, "Not always true! Also, I do not practice blood magic, which renders this entire conversation academic!" he looked over to Kiera as if silently asking for her help.

She made her way to the two men standing at the base of the stairway heading into the keep. Cole turning in near blinding desperation, "he won't bind me! He's a mage, and he likes demons, but he won't help!"

Kiera's face twisted up into a combination of confusion and shock, "Cole, we saw the Warden mages binding demons at Adamant, you don't want that. How could it help?" she was searching for some meaning to this odd, sudden outburst.

Cole stomped off a few steps , frantically pacing between her and Solas, "I'm not me anymore. Walls around what I want, blocking, bleeding, making me a monster. I don't want to hurt innocent people." his voice was weak as if he was straining against some unseen force.

Kiera was concerned, "There has to be some middle ground between 'do nothing' and 'bind Cole with blood magic." she leaned to peer at Solas.

He nodded his head slowly, "indeed. I recall stories of amulets used by Rivani seers to protect spirits they summoned from rival mages. A spirit wearing an amulet of the Unbound was immune to blood magic and binding. It should protect Cole as well. Perhaps with your resources Inquisitor we could locate such a talisman." he stood tall his slender hands clasped behind his back, a half grin sweeping his face.

Kiera nodded, "I will definitely have that looked into, tonight. If this is something that could compromise Cole and his nature I won't afford the risk," she turned to the boy who's fists now trembled and quaked, "we'll protect you Cole, I swear it." she felt sorry for the boy. He had done so much for her.

Cole nodded, "good. They will not take me," and with that the boy was gone. 

Kiera blinked hard, it always made her spine tingle and eyes flutter when he did that. Whatever that was. She shuttered, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she trembled for a moment, "Solas. I wanted to thank you for your help at the Winter Ball. I felt horrible when Leliana said you had chosen to take such tactics. Were I in your position, I don't think I would have been so eager to submit myself to that. If there is anything I can do for you, you have simply to ask," she studied his face for a moment as he peered at her, looking down his hawk like nose.

"Thank you, Inquisitor. I shall keep that in mind. Excuse me and my terrible manners but I have something requiring my attention.

Perhaps we shall speak later, goodbye." he tipped his head and made his way back to this rotunda office within the keeps walls.

Kiera sighed, scratching her head. She couldn't quite wrap her head around the odd elf. Perhaps too much time on his own left him in this odd state. She shook the feeling off. She'd already had half her day taken up with random requests, bloody knuckles and it was only now she realized she hadn't eaten. Her stomach rolled mercilessly, eating itself away in a wretched attempt to garner some fulfillment. She decided to hit the kitchens of Skyhold instead of the tavern. At least she was guaranteed to run into no one in the kitchen. 

Cullen stared at the reports, they were endless. One after another and he swore the moment he finished one another came in to take it's place. His lip stung as he poked it with his tongue. She has one mean right hook, he laughed to himself. He saw the bloody rag on his desk, he had been such a fool. What did she say in the inn? He was suffering from trauma from recovering. He needed something to take his mind off things, perhaps a walk around the battlements. The cold air of Skyhold always had a way of clearing his mind and right now he could use some of that chilled mountain air.

Kiera dashed past a serving girl, slipping into the kitchen. She looked around quickly seeing no one was looking she popped into the larder. She grabbed a knock of cheese, some bread, a hunk of meat and an apple. Poking her head out she swiped a bottle of wine as she made a mad dash for her quarters. Slipping from shadow to shadow she entered the door. She half laughed at how silly she was being, the Inquisitor could have whatever she wanted but instead she was sulking around like a child. She sauntered up the steps and sat down at her desk. The stack of completed paperwork was gone and in its place a fresh batch of letters.

She laid her little snack out and set down to reading. A letter from the Chantry requesting both Leliana and Cassandra come immediately to Val Royeux to be vetted out as the next possible Divine. She turned it over a couple times, these were key people, she couldn't just let the Chantry take them away for Maker knew how long. She marked a red x in the top corner and wrote Josephine's name down. After months of letters and papers she'd coordinated a pattern system. Green check was a go and name was who was set to handle the situation. Red x a no and the name, usually the person who had to deal with any fallout from a no. In this case Josephine would have to find a polite, political way of saying, 'stick it in your wits end' she laughed thinking of Dorian. She let her mind wonder, what was Dorian up to right about now. Knowing him, if he wasn't pouring over the book she'd gotten him, he'd be half drunk at the tavern. How she wished she had the luxury of drinking the day away, laughing, gambling and having copious amounts of sex. Yes, because clearly Dorian is a role model, she giggled to herself. Still, it would be a day well spent. She popped a piece of cheese she'd chipped free into her mouth and set back to read more.

Cullen had walked the battlements, spoken to several soldiers all requesting shift changes for this reason and that reason. As usual he told them to write their request down and put it on his desk. It would be the fourth time today he's have to rework the damn schedule.

He sighed as he opened the door to his office and stepped back inside. He was content to finish a few more pages before heading to the war room when he saw the small stack of books on his chair, tucked in neat as if someone meant him and him alone to find them.

He slid the chair back slight so he could see the titles, "Inside The Red Room, Why Did I Survive - A Mages Tale, and How To Say Sorry," he grumbled under his breath, noticing a neatly folded parchment on top a Tevinter seal pressed the letter closed. He rolled his eyes upwards as he opened it.

My Dearest Commander,  
A little upset birdy came to see me, tears and tales as it were. Yet despite the feelings of confusion and sadness there burned one thing true within those sad sulking puppy eyes: She loves you. Not the love of horizontal dancing, but true love. The kind from your knights and princess tales. Now it's more like the knight in creaking armor attempting to save the other knight in slightly less creaking armor that glows. I believe you get my drift. Anyways, the first book will explain your inner animal. The second why it's ok to be one, and the third well I trust you are smart enough and well read enough to simply glean the hint from the title, yes? My alcove is always open for visitors, I even enjoy a round of chess when the mood strikes me. I keep this in the utmost confidence I assure you. My only interest in this matter is both of your happiness's and it is most painfully clean to anyone with eyes that if you two are separated all of Thedas will clearly and painfully suffer. My dear lady has been a tear mess for a day now and neither wine nor good company has prompted her from her quarters. I do recommend correcting this slight, before a particularly gorgeous and proficient archivist needs to interject in person.   
Sincerely  
Dorian Pavus.  
P.s. if she has come to see you while I was unaware, do disregard this somewhat. 

Cullen couldn't help but laugh, after all Dorian meant well. His care for Kiera was very obvious, and she was blessed to have such a devoted friend. He set the books under his desk, maybe if he was bored later he might take a peek at them. He was fairly confident that his conversation with her earlier had smoothed things out, not completely but it was a start. He picked up his quill and a fresh paper, perhaps there was someone he should talk to.

Kiera rubbed her eyes, applying pressure her fingers until there were little stars across her vision. All the papers her eyes were exhausted. She hadn't really slept since they got back from the ball and with the encounter with Cullen earlier, she felt the full weight of her exhaustion slowly seeping in. She'd gone long stretches without sleep before, the Keeper would call her reckless for playing such a dangerous game. Taxing her body to its edge and seeing how much she could tolerate. She stretched her arms over her head letting out a long yawn. Maybe if she went to the war room and studied their progress and such she'd wake up in time for this meeting, she didn't have long maybe an hour tops before it began. She half stumbled from out behind her desk, wiping her hands down her face bringing a slight chill to her finger tips hoping to jar herself awake. She felt the slight sting of her knuckles. The balm had sealed the wounds leaving a scab in the place of open skin. She didn't want Josephine or Leliana knowing about her and Cullen's exchange. She walked over to her wardrobe and retrieved a pair of thick leather gloves. Gently tugging them on she gave her head a shake and made her way to the war room.

Cullen finished signing his name to the last report on his desk. Finally, he thought to himself. He'd been working on reports almost the entire day. He stretched his back out, a loud satisfying pop as everything jarred back into line. He had a few extra moments, he went to move his leg and kicked the small pile of books over under his desk. Dorian's attempt to rationalize with him. He would have to think of a way to make it up to Kiera. She'd been through so much since joining the Inquisition and Maker knows there was so much left to do. He had done wrong by her and he would make it up to her. He looked out the slit window behind his desk. It would still be a couple hours before the meeting. He picked up one of the books, flipping through a couple pages then grunting tossed it back down. He needed something to take his mind off everything, just relax a bit and maybe some friendly banter. Chess, Dorian mentioned he played chess. Perhaps this would be a good time to take him up on his offer, and maybe pick his mind over about Kiera. He nodded to himself and made his way to the alcove in the library Dorian was known to frequent around this time.

Kiera swung open the big doors to the war room. It was quiet, it looked as if no one had been in it for a few days. A small stack of papers sat at the foot of the table where she usual stood. She walked up to the large map, laying her hands down on the board. So many little missions and questions on the board, all dotted with the Inquisitor's emblem. This was going to be a long meeting. Sighing heavily she stifled a yawn. It was getting late and surely they would start soon. She heard soft, leather soled shoes coming down the hall, "Josephine," she mumbled to herself. As she began collecting the paperwork clearly left for her. She waited for the large door to open before greeting the Ambassador, "good evening Josephine, how has your day been?" 

Josephine nearly jumped when she heard Kiera's voice, "Oh Maker! Inquisitor! I wasn't expecting anyone quite yet," she sighed relaxing the white knuckle grip on her writing board, "I have been rather busy since our return from the Winter Palace. It seems we have a solid alliance with the Empress thanks to your efforts," she nodded walking around the room examining the table before her, "how has your day been, you look brighter today," she smiled filling out a piece of paper on her board.

Kiera nodded, "it's been a very busy day. I have several pieces of information to inquire about and I'm sure my advisors all must be clamoring for their dozen or more missives. How was your evening at the ball ambassador? I didn't have a chance to see you in all the excitement," she started scanning through some of the papers before her.

Josephine smiled and sighed, "I was rather busy the entire night myself. Over a dozen new pledged nobles to our cause and we received a few Chevaliers as well. It was all very exciting and your actions were incredible. I've never seen someone play the game so well, especially someone not from Orlais. You are an incredibly quick learner Inquisitor," she sounded like she was admiring Kiera.

Kiera laughed, "I didn't feel very incredible by the end of it all but it was a decisive win for the Inquisition and I am more than happy to have been able to get the job done. Now it seems we have a thousand little jobs to get through in order to track down Corypheus and his men. I know Cul... the Commander was looking into finding Samson in order to route the red Templars. Perhaps we will have news soon on that, I would very much like to take another of Corypheus's pawns from him," she grinned over the letters in her hands, "are there any new letters I have yet to receive, beyond these? I would very much like to eat this evening unless we can have the cook make something for us? I would enjoy sharing a meal with you all on friendly grounds," she practically glowed at Josephine.

Josephine smiled up from her papers, "I will agree that is a lovely idea. Let me send word to the kitchen and have them bring something up. Is there anything you can think of or need while I fetch a servant?" Josephine halted in the doorway, waiting for Kiera's answer.  
Kiera thought for a moment, "If you could, the cook makes these delicious little cakes with honey, could you have some brought up, please?" she clenched her hands in front of her like she was praying the Maker would make them appear for her. After the ball and all the events of the last few days her sweet tooth had kicked in hard. 

Josephine smiled, "of course Inquisitor, you've earned that and more if you ask me. I will be back shortly," she turned a large bright smile on her face, bowed and left through the doors.

Kiera couldn't help the sudden rush of excitement and joy at the thought of the little cakes. She started humming the tune Dorian would hum when they practiced dancing as she read reports, she found herself waltzing in the war room alone.

Cullen had finished his game with Dorian, they had laughed and exchanged awkward moments of silence. Dorian was a genuinely gentle and kind soul despite his attempts to remain aloof and flamboyant. Cullen could understand why Kiera was so close to Dorian, he was a good listener. Despite his best attempts to fluster Cullen, he knew Dorian would be a good friend to him as well. Even if Dorian did cheat at chess, it made Cullen giggle as he won their last match. Dorian smiled, "you need to come to terms with my inevitable victory, you'll feel much better."

Cullen grinned, flexing his fingers, a small snap as he reached for his piece, placing it on the board, "really? Because I just won, and I feel fine," he chuckled warmly.

Dorian rolled his eyes, waving a hand lazily about his face, "don't get smug, there'll be no living with you," Dorian rose, "besides Commander, don't you have a meeting to rush off to? Go, if you keep my darling up late she'll never get her beauty sleep. That simply won't stand," he laughed pushing his chair in and quietly packing up the chess board, "I'll bring your board to your office, go," he waved his hand again.

"Perhaps another game later than. I enjoyed this, thank you Dorian," Cullen felt like a new man, whatever Cole had done, he couldn't remember but he felt good. Felt stronger, and clearer than he had in a long time. He made his way down the stairs and through the doors of the library, crossing the hall and entering the war room. He was quiet, assuming he was early and would be alone for a few moments to go over any papers left for him as he usually did. What greeted him left him grinning and stifling a giggle bubbling up in his chest. Kiera was dancing, a waltz all on her own, loudly humming around the table as she scanned over a wad of papers grasped in her one hand. Her other hand was held out to an imaginary partner, swinging her and gliding her around the room. He noticed the gloves on her hands, he had work to do this evening and he would be sure to make things up to her before too long, "didn't get enough dancing at the ball?" he giggled out.

She jumped, she hadn't heard him come in and as she turned to say something she tripped over her feet and went down like a shot ram. She landed half on her face, giggling wildly as she attempted to get up, "Maker's Breath Cullen!" she tossed the papers at him, watching as he tried to catch them before they hit the ground. Sending her into another fit of laughter. 

Cullen couldn't help but laugh along with her, "Kiera! The reports are everywhere! How many were there?" he scrambled trying to pick them all up, surely Josephine and Leliana would be walking through the doors at any moment.

"Too many, inherently too many!" she pulled herself half up picking up some reports. She couldn't stop giggling. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the feeling that they had some time to breath she didn't know. She stood up, trying to calm herself and bring some manner of decorum back to herself before the rest of her advisers arrived. She cleared her throat, "Josephine went to get us some food for the meeting seeing as well," she pointed at the small stack of papers in her hands and his, "we seem to have a bit to go over."

Cullen picked up the last sheet of paper, smiling widely, "yes, quite a few. A small group meal in the war room. Hopefully this won't be a daily occurrence," his eyes went wide, "I mean not that I don't want to spend time with... well..." he sighed, no point in continuing. He rubbed his neck and let out another laugh, "could I start over?" 

Kiera smiled held out her hand to him, "Kiera Lavellan, mage, healer, sarcastic, a clumsy lummox, First to the clan, first to cry, a general goofball and my favourite color is purple," she looked him in the eyes, calm and standing tall. 

Cullen gave out a laugh, "Cullen Stanton Rutherford, ex-templar, Commander of the Inquisition's army, conversationally challenged, slightly broken, but my healer says I'm getting better, son of a farmer and seamstress, and my favorite color is red," he smiled gripping her hand firmly. A warm sense of right seemed to return to him. He gave out a laugh as their hands dropped, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, "do you still.. I mean, our.. your room.. I.."

Kiera couldn't help but giggle, "yes our room and yes I still want you with me. I anticipate going to sleep with you tonight, and I am tempted to make that an order," she felt the tired creeping in on her from earlier. Hopefully this meeting would begin soon. And as if by the Maker himself the door opened, a small group of servants rushing into the room. Bringing a small table and several chairs, food and drink. They worked quickly and set up without a word. As they finished Josephine and Leliana walked into the room.

"Ah good, then we're all ready to get down to work," Leliana smiled as she nodded to Kiera and Cullen. 

Kiera cleared her throat turning and taking a seat near the food, the smell of the freshly baked honey cakes making her mouth water, "if you all don't mind I would like to clear my small list out first and then you can each inform me of the remaining issues. I won't require much time," she took a look around, waving her hand for them to join her in the bountiful meal. They all seemed to nod at the same time, "thank you! Cole and Solas have brought something to my attention that I believe requires immediate attention. Due to Cole's disposition, he is at threat of being bound. I agree with him and Solas that this is a dangerous prospect. Solas has informed me there is an old Rivani amulet called The Unbound that when worn by a spirit will prevent mages from binding it. I would request we look into obtaining one as soon as possible to prevent a potentially dangerous situation," she gingerly picked up a little honey cake, bringing it onto a small plate and licking her fingers clean of the dripping honey.

Leliana smiled and nodded, "yes I know of what you speak and if I am correct one of my agents may already be in position to obtain one. I guarantee you nothing will link it back to us and it could be done and the amulet here within a day's time," she reached down picking up a small plate and adding a few finger foods onto it. 

Kiera smiled pulling her finger out of her mouth, "thank you! Have it done. That brings me to my next bit of business. Cassandra has been unable to locate any of her Seeker brethren. I find it difficult to believe they would all simply disappear and seeing the Wardens disappeared and what became of that. I am interested in utilizing some of our contacts to see about finding them, in whatever state they may be in. Maker willing it isn't as bad as the Wardens," she bit a small corner off the glistening cake, savoring the sweetness on her tongue.

Josephine waved her quill frantically in the air as she wrote on her board, "I believe I can ask a few favors of the nobles in the area they were last seen in, if Cassandra can verify the small details. It shouldn't be too hard to obtain the information with our ties. I would expect reactions and information to be here within a day or two at most," she smiled again plucking a small cake up.

"Thank you! There is only one piece left from me and it is personal. Since the last letter before the Winter Palace I haven't heard from my clan. I have a growing concern about their safety and would forever be in your debts if I could have some peace in the matter," she took a glass of wine and sipped it slowly.

Cullen nodded, "I happen to have a few men out in that area it would be no trouble to route them over for a check on the situation. They are less than a day's march out, I'd expect word within a couple days," he greedily stuffed a small cake in his mouth.

Kiera was content, she felt like she could relax for a bit seeing as now all she would be required to do is ok or alter any options in dealing with situations. She knew at some point there would be arguing about this or a group idea or something that would cause this to drag on. The warm cakes and wine would make this overly long day bearable. She felt so tired by now it was a miracle she was able to focus. 

Josephine started in on the rewards they had received from the Winter Palace, the Chevaliers who had pledged themselves to the Inquisition as well as the large amount of gold and gifts both Celene and Briala were showering on them. She had begun work with King Alistair and Empress Celene in negotiations and by the sounds of things a lasting and beneficial peace would be established within a week. Kiera nodded her approval and peered over the list of chevaliers and gifts received. 

Leliana continued the conversation, informing Kiera of information gleaned from the Winter Ball and several options to use the information to either blackmail political rivals into adding aid or to sell the information to higher powers. Kiera thought for a moment, her eye lids felt heavier as the night dragged on, and requested Leliana take advantage of the easiest targets and save the rest for future cases. Leliana thought her decision wise and made notes on her best targets. She then went on to identify a few issues within her network and the steps she had made to take care of them. Again Kiera gave a slower nod, fighting hard against the sleep creeping into her bones. Leliana mentioned she was awaiting a few reports to suspicious activities which might find leads on Corypheus and his army. Also they had received word from their arcanist in the Undercroft about her red lyrium research.

Cullen began finishing things up. Discussing the new men, more pilgrims and added volunteers. He was set to training the recruits by hand in the next couple days, and within the week he was hoping to have the new men and women in proper armor and training with blunted steels. He was reading a report and discussing something to do with the success of Captain Lysette at the tournament in Fereldan. He looked up from his report for a moment, "Leliana I do believe we will have to continue this tomorrow," he tried to stifle a giggle as he looked over to where Kiera had been sitting. The poor girl was half curled up in the chair, against the wall. Her head slumped against her hand, fast asleep.

Leliana gave a laugh, "ah it appears someone hasn't slept well, I do wonder why that would be so?" she arched her eyebrow slanting a glare at Cullen, "what happened to your lip Commander I was only aware you had one scar. Cut yourself shaving?" 

She pieced it together sure enough and was looking for a reaction, Cullen knew better, "had an accident, clumsy me. It won't leave as nice a scar as the other side. I endeavor to be more watchful in the future. If we can hold off till tomorrow I'm sure the Inquisitor will be much better rested. I will attend to getting her to bed. Is that all?" he stood, hand on his hilt not willing to give Leliana another thought on the matter.

"Of course, Commander. We need her at her best. I will set to work on the few things we've managed to tidy up tonight. Rest well Commander, see to her properly." she waved her hand as she gathered up her papers and without giving him a second glance disappeared through the doors.

Josephine sighed, "you should rest as well Commander, a rather long day awaits us in the next week or so. We still have so little on Corypheus's movements, and so much to do here. Good evening," she bowed, and gracefully held the door open waiting for Cullen to retrieve Kiera.

Cullen didn't want to argue, didn't want to pretend it was just business between him and Kiera. He took his bracers off in an effort to not have them dig into her and strapped them to his sword hilt. He bent down as close to her as he could in order to get a firm yet delicate hold of her. He made sure his grip was set then lifted them both up with his legs. She was light as a feather in his arms. He couldn't help but smile, the scent of lavender lifting from her hair into his face. He quickly nodded to Josephine who led the way to Kiera's quarters. Josephine held the door open and once Cullen was inside she shut the door.

He made his way up the stair well and into the dimly lit room. He knelt down beside the bed, pulling the blankets back, he gently slipped her onto the mattress. He leaned back, she hadn't made a sound, he carefully untied her boots and place them neatly beside the bed. It was then he noticed the changes in the room. The armor stand catching his attention first. He felt a fluttering in his chest as he scanned the rest of the room. A second wardrobe beside hers, and a huge warm bear rug laid out before the tub. This must have been the items in boxes he saw moving into the hall as they were leaving for Halamshiral! He looked down at her, sleeping peacefully in the bed and drew the blankets up around her. 

He took his time, taking his armor off and placing it on the armor stand, the light from the moon beaming softly into the dark room. Illuminating his efforts. He toed off his boots, untying his pants and letting them slip to the darkness below him. Finally he took off his shirt, allowing it to join his pants below. He felt it, the sudden rush of exhaustion. He had slept poorly the night before, maybe a couple hours broken between nightmares and a sudden loneliness of sleeping in his own bed. He slipped beneath the covers, willing that she didn't wake up. As he pulled the covers up and slowly, carefully adjusted his position he heard her, in a soft dreamy voice, "Cullen..." as she rolled into him. He smiled if only to himself, reaching his arm around her, "I will make this up to you," he whispered into the darkness as he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.


	18. There's Always Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW**   
> So much to do now back at Skyhold, and how goes the relationship with Cullen. After all they've already done, there's always something else. Isn't there?

It was early afternoon when Kiera opened her eyes, the sun's light stretching through the stained glass window leaving white dots when she blinked, "Maker preserve me, I did not fall asleep at the meeting," she groaned slapping her hand firmly over her face.

"Yes, you did," Cullen laughed as he watched her nearly jump at his statement.

Kiera sat straight up in bed, breathing heavy, "Maker's balls Cullen!" he was sitting at her desk reading over papers. She laughed and clutching a small pillow threw it at him, it bounced harmlessly off his head tumbling to the floor.

"Andraste's knickerweasels, Inquisitor!" he giggled mercilessly. Picking the pillow up and chucking it back at her.

Kiera roared with laughter, "Commander! You kissed your mother with that mouth?" stuffing the pillow back against the head board she rolled out of the covers. 

Cullen chuckled again a hearty deep joyous row, "I love what you've done with the room. Thank you," his voice had softened, as he stood up, placing the paper he was writing into a neat pile on the corner of the desk, "I do hope you rested well.

Josephine and Leliana are anxious to get the rest of the meeting over with and update you with some news," he pointed back to a small stack on her desk, "I was working on a few myself before you woke," he sighed looking around the room, "I rather enjoy the space."

Kiera couldn't help smiling. He looked so clear so much better than he had in awhile. Perhaps the worst was behind them. She gingerly asked, "did you stay, last night?" while knotting the sheets up in her hands.

Cullen nodded as he made his way to the armor rack, beginning to strap on the pieces of his armor, "ma nuvenin, vhenan," his lip arched up in a sly grin.

Kiera's eye lit up like fireworks as he spoke, "Cullen... are you... are you sure?" she began picking at the scabbing on her knuckles. She couldn't look up, her hands were still raw even after the balm. Her fists had seen this before. The Keeper always berated her for such silly displays of passion, and anger, "what if... well I'm not the easiest person to be with," she chuckled morosely as she picked a scab letting a few drops of crimson break through.

Cullen sighed heavily rubbing his neck, "I'm not the easiest to be with either by that statement," he let out a weary laugh, "you have an excellent right hook I must say," he rubbed his still aching face, "care to talk about it? I'm actually surprised you didn't use magic," he finished strapping on his breast plate and leaned against the banister. 

Kiera snorted, "there's the Templar talking, always assuming a mage will resort to magic," she shook her head letting the sheets fall to the bed and getting up to get dressed, "when I was younger a man in the clan took interest in me. I was too eager to learn, always reading and practicing magic," she fumbled slightly with the handles to the wardrobe, "I turned him down flat without even thinking of his feelings or the consequences. My hair was so long, it touched the back of my legs and I'd wear it in a long braid behind my back," she picked up the brush, "I was reading under a tree when he snuck up behind me, whispering I had one more chance to except his generous proposal. I paid him no mind, reading a book on the Chantry.

He grew furious, pulled his dagger out and with a quick movement, cut my hair off. I barely had time to react and for sure everyone watching thought I'd melt him or set his hair on fire," she played with a flame in her hand as she spoke, extinguishing it with a flick, "but instead I lunged at him. Sitting on his chest I pounded away with my fists until the Keeper pulled me off. To this day his face hasn't been the same and the Keeper kicked him out of the clan for his actions. I spent the next few days nursing broken knuckles and massive gashes across both my hands. Followed by quite a bit of scrubbing, herb picking and potion crafting. Deshanna wanted to praise me for not taking the easy route," she brushed her hair, braiding it neatly and letting it fall across her chest, "just because it's easy doesn't make it right. I've never been one to take anything easy, I've always fought through and hurt myself as much as I hurt someone else. Magic is a tool, just like your sword. How you use it dictates the kind of person you are," she looked down at her braid, "I've never worn it behind me ever since, silly really. Who would cut my hair off now.... silly little insecurities," she half laughed turning to face him. 

Cullen stood stunned. He didn't quite know what to say, this woman so young had been through so much and with a simple flick of her fingers could destroy a room and she'd rather punch him in the mouth, "I suppose we all have our insecurities," he looked down at his bracers. After leaving the Templars he'd gotten rid of almost every piece of them except his bracers, the emblem of the Templars deeply embossed into the metal. It was silly really he just couldn't let them go. He'd replaced all the armor, changed his hair even but the bracers remained. It was a reminder of what had been who he had been, "my lip, the scar," he coughed clearing his throat, "happened in Kirkwall, just after Meredith became the Gallows glowing statue," he started unbuckling his left bracer, "it was chaos, dead bodies and people injured and dying all around. I had defied her and sided with the Champion. Being the Knight-Captain at the time, I was immediately thrust into the role of interim Knight-Commander. I'd seen the worst in mages at Fereldan's Circle and here I had seen the heroic efforts of a mage, the Champion beat back the Templars and saved a good mass of Mages. I had people on both sides angry. displeased I would not come down upon this person and that person. It was a mess. Some saw Meredith as the answer, we needed to purge the Mages and save Thedas from the dangers of magic," he let the bracer tumble to the stone floor, "but I had seen a Mage, not resort to blood magic, fighting to save people, Mages and Templar alike. Mages weren't the demons I'd thought them to be in my blindness. I stood against those that called for the Right of Annulment. It was a heated conversation, a room of fully plated Templars, both young to the Order and those who had served for years. I don't remember his name, and I don't care to. He was most insistent that we purge the remaining Mages, I would hear none of it. We were swimming in blood at this point.

Bodies of innocent civilians, Mages and Templars everywhere and I was trying to put the pieces together to try to make everything work, "he began tackling the buckles on his right bracer, "I wasn't paying attention I suppose, or maybe I thought he needed it as much as I deserved it. Full plate gauntlet straight in the mouth. I saw stars for a moment, tasted blood, had to check twice with my tongue if all my teeth were still in my mouth," he chuckled, "I stood tall, unwavering despite the amount of blood pouring out of my face, which I'm told was quite the sight. He just glared at me, half in shock for striking the Knight-Commander and half enraged I hadn't hit him back or drawn my blade. He was looking for more, and were I a younger man then I may have given it to him. Instead I let him go, waved off the two large men beside him," he let the bracer fall, it rattled off the other bracer on the floor, "I refused healing magics and herbs. They were needed for those far worse than I. He walked away, I'm told he may have joined Lord Seeker Lucius and his cause. I have no idea. I kept the scar as something to remind me, of what I could have been. That angry man, lashing out against anything magic, fearing his own powerlessness. Perhaps I kept these too long as well, I should very much like to rectify that." 

Kiera smiled softly, "Commander, I do believe we have work to do. If we're lucky perhaps a decent sleep this evening. I'll stop by at some point today and check on you, if you'd like," she let the last words trail off as she flicked her braid behind her allowing it to sway freely between her shoulder blades.

Cullen smiled, "I would like that," he gently swept the bracers to the side with his foot, "I'll see you later then," he nodded and made his way down the stairs and out the door and towards his tower, a renewed vigor and zeal fresh in his breast. Taking a moment to stop once he hit the fresh air outside the keep. He felt reborn somehow, stronger and more alive than ever. Maybe today he would spend some time training the recruits, the day was bright and not a cloud in sight. A perfect day for some fresh air, and hard physical work. Yes, he nodded to himself, time to break in some recruits.

Kiera smiled watching him leave his head held high and his step seemed lighter. She finished fixing her clothes and taking in a few breathes looked over at her desk. A small stack of papers, she picked them up quickly glancing them over. Reports on supplies, then two requiring her immediate attention and a letter sealed with Cullen's personal seal. "hmm wonder what this is about?" 

Dear Inquisitor,  
You don't know me, but I have heard endless and bountiful wonders about you. My brother speaks very highly of you. Yes my brother, Cullen. My name is Mia his eldest sister. It's been a long time since I've had regular correspondence with my brother, and as of late I've been getting almost weekly letters. Not that I am complaining but I felt it best to come to you.   
We haven't heard much from Cullen till I tracked him down shortly after his move to Kirkwall. Now again tracking him down after Haven. He speaks very highly of you, more than just a Commander to his Inquisitor. I am speaking plainly to you now. Please take care of my brother. He's a thick headed fool, but he's our fool. If there is anything I can do or send please write me. If you are the woman he speaks of I expect to hear from you soon.   
Thank you!  
Mia Rutherford

Kiera stared wide eyed at the letter for a few moments unsure of how to exactly take it. What did Mia mean by endless and bountiful wonders? Cullen had spoken highly of her that was somewhat to be expected relationship or no but what had he told Mia of them? Did Mia know she was an elf apostate, seducing and sleeping with the Commander of her armies? She shook her head. Only one way to true find out. She set down at her desk and began writing back.

Mia,  
I have heard a little about you from Cullen but he is a very hard man to get to know. You have me at a disadvantage as I was unaware Cullen had spoken to you at all in regards to myself. I am therefore being very forthwith, perhaps more so than I should be as I trust him I do so entrust you.   
I do not know what Cullen has spoken about or if he informed you of his relationship status but he is more to me than a mere advisor. I do hope this isn't too forward. I am unaccustomed to human relationship interactions. I don't even know if he mentioned that I was Dalish and a Mage. This may be a lot to take in all at once. I assure you I have his best interests in heart and would love to get to know you better.   
I have been treating his lyrium withdrawal symptoms as well. I assume he mentioned his choices prior to this letter, Maker I hope he did. Either way he is nearly through the worst of it and should be clean of lyrium within a couple more months at most. He suffered greatly at the Circle in Fereldan, and even if he didn't tell you I'm sure you probably have looked into it by now. He works through it daily, and has made amazing progress. You would be proud of him I'm most sure of it! As it goes I have probably written too much and before my resolve leaves me I will endeavor to send this along. I eagerly await your next letter as I am quite sure it will be shortly.  
In your faith,  
Kiera Lavellan  
Inquisitor

She read it over a couple more times, was it too forward. If she were anything like her brother she already knew. She nodded to herself tucking the letter into her pouch after pressing the seal shut. She would send it. She placed Mia's letter neatly into the drawer of her desk, tucking it under a couple papers and stood. As she made her way down the stairs out of her room the hall was a buzz of people. Nobles from several households wandering and chatting amongst themselves as they toured the keep. She smiled politely, bowing and stopping a couple times to shake hands and exchange pleasantries. She could hear the whisperings in the hall, "yes I can see the allure of the Commander. Who wouldn't want to be under his..... gaze," the giggling feminine voice seemed to drift by Kiera's ear. She blushed slightly. Suppose it was bound to happen, she thought to herself as she continued down the hall and ducking into the war room. On her way through she stopped by Josephine's desk, "Josie, could I have this letter sent out please? And when you are ready I am more than able to continue our meeting. I apologize for my lack of sleep," she handed Josephine the letter, bowing deeply she turned to enter the war room.

Josephine yelled after her, "I will have the rest join up momentarily. There are fresh reports on the table. The letter will be sent now!" her voice rang out song like against the smooth stones lining the walls of the war room.

Kiera took in a deep breath as she braced the door, she had a feeling the next few days were going to be dogged. She strode through to see the room empty, save for a small stack of papers on the edge of the table and several new markers. She made her way to the table, splaying her fingers over the edges. So much to do, more rifts in places needing her to seal them. She would have to start setting out that task sooner rather than later. Venatori agents in Hissing Wastes, red lyrium in the Emprise Du Lion, and someone named Fairbanks requesting her personal aid in the Emerald Graves. Yes her little calm would be broken soon and she would be knee deep in mud, ass deep in demons and more than likely requiring more than just a little soak to start her days. She sighed heavily, reached into the pile sorting out reports into needs, wants, diplomatic issues, and finally personal requests. There was a report back on the Seekers' location. Somewhere near Bann Loren's land. She marked it on the map and made a mental note to inform Cassandra. She wouldn't let her go alone either, at least a couple hours ride out and she would insist on a full party before carrying forward. Next a missive with an amulet attached to it. Ah, good this must be Cole's Unbound amulet! She would have to get that Solas so they could get it sorted out for Cole. She placed the amulet in her pouch making a mental note to see him as soon as they were done. Another letter regarding the red lyrium. It seems Cullen was successful in tracking down this Maddox character. Tentative reports were of a location in northern Orlais something called the Temple of Dumat. She saw the on the map, Cullen's personal fist clenched peg stuck deep into the board. The note at the bottom requesting the Inquisitor's personal attention with him on the matter. She smiled, then shook it off. This would be business and by the look of how deep the peg was pushed in, this was painfully personal. 

She had taken a step back when she heard boots on the stones coming towards the room. One heavy, male, and unmistakably Cullen's, the second softer, attempted to hide and yet not, Leliana's and the third a firm but delicate approach a mixture of grace and poise, Josephine. She grinned to herself being able to identify people before they came around the corner was a personal joy for her, her hunter side. She stood tall, "good morning Commander, Ambassador, Leliana," she hadn't turned to see them. She heard Cullen's soft chuckle. 

"I see you've been catching up on progress. Have you finished the reports on the table?" Leliana asked as she made her way around to her normal position.

"Yes I'm fully up to date I believe, unless there is new, news outside of what lays before me?" Kiera stood placing the papers back on the wooden slab.

Josephine nodded, "yes Inquisitor. There was something I needed to bring to your attentions. It seems we have been elevated in our positioning and you must take on a new role. You will have to sit in judgment. Magister Alexius was sent back to us along with Magister Erimond. It seems that Tevinter has opted to use your judgment in sentencing these men and have made it quite clear that their lives are in your hands. Any judgment you impart will be honored," her quill danced on the page as she spoke, solid and unwavering.

Kiera's eyes flashed open, "judgment? You mean as in..." her voice lowered slightly, she swallowed, "as in dead, jail, bad idea, good idea?" she tried to joke off the last part, an awkward half smirk on her face. 

Josephine laughed, "it is a serious matter Inquisitor, but not one that must always end in bloodshed. If you are smart and willing some punishments may indeed be worse than the headman's ax. Let me know when you are ready, assume your place on the throne in the main room and I will have the prisoner's brought before you. In the future if someone beleaguers you or our cause you may chose to not slay them and have them atone before the courts," she finished penning something down and neatly laid it on the table allowing the ink to set into the paper.

Kiera nodded her understanding, "then so be it. I will attend to those men after we conclude business here," she looked around at her advisors all stead fast and waiting on her, "I have read the reports on the table it seems I may be doing some traveling over the next few days possibly weeks. In the mean time is there any news on Corypheus?"

Leliana shrugged her shoulders, "we have but whispers on the wind. We need more information at this point. I have several promising leads but with your added eyes on the field we may track him down sooner. You have a knack for finding things, Inquisitor." she coyly looked over at Cullen as he avoided her glance.

"Cullen I will see you before we leave here in regards to the information on Samson unless you wish to discuss it now," she placed the last report on the table and calmly folded her hands behind her back.

Cullen cleared his throat, "no it's more than alright to discuss now, Inquisitor," he straightened himself out, painfully aware of Leliana's hawk like gaze upon him, "my men, with the help of Leliana's people, have tracked down Maddox to a location called The Temple Of Dumat. As of yet we have scant little information, Leliana's agent assures me getting closer would cause them to flee the place and we'd lose anything of value. I make one request," he paused gripping the hilt of his sword till his knuckles were white under his tan leather gloves, "I would ride out with you to engage this foe. I knew Samson personally as well as Maddox. I feel some responsibility in seeing this through," he let out a huff as he finished.

Kiera arched one eyebrow maintaining a look at everyone in the room eagerly awaiting her answer, "fine, I approve. Be prepared, full armor, proper equipment. I want no mistakes Commander. When you have prepared yourself we can ride out.

How far is the journey? Do expect a full company to be with us as well. Have Dorian, Bull, and Blackwall prepare," she watched as Cullen's eyes seemed to light up at the notion of seeing some action besides his usual recruit beatings. 

Cullen was very pleased, "thank you Inquisitor. The journey is just shy of two days. We can leave in the morning if you are ready," he finally relaxed his hold on his hilt. He would wield it soon enough.

"Tomorrow morning, we leave. Is there anything else I need to attend to before we ride out tomorrow?" she looked around, praying this was the end of her meeting. 

Leliana simply shook her head, and Josephine followed in suit, "good, then Josephine I will await you in the main hall to judge our prisoners, Leliana I will attempt to track something down for you, potentially Cullen's lead with Samson might give us an idea of Corypheus's intentions. Good day everyone," she bowed slightly and made her way to the door, pushed it open and headed to the throne at the head of the hall. She took a look around, people starting to gather before her. It was a bit much, but she was the Herald of Andraste she needed to be firm, but fair. Above all to be strong and not show any signs of wavering in her decisions. She turned and gently sat down in the chair, she scanned the crowd wondering if Cullen might stay to see her decision but he was not anywhere she could see. She breathed in again sitting up straighter as Josephine came back into the hall taking a place beside Kiera, her writing board still firmly in her grip, quill bouncing in the air as she walked. 

"You will recall Gereon Alexius of Tevinter," she paused as a hush fell over the crowd slowly panning around the room, "the formal charges are apostasy, attempted enslavement, and attempted assassination," facing Kiera now, "on your own life, no less," Josephine waved in the two men, in Inquisition full armor, dragging a rather demur Gereon shackled, before her, "Tevinter has disowned and stripped him of his rank. You may judge the former Magister as you see fit, Inquisitor," she paused waiting for Kiera's reaction.

Kiera sat back tenting her slender fingers up to touch her bottom lip, "I remember what would have happened to Thedas if your treachery has succeeded," she leaned in slightly waiting for Gereon to answer the charges before him.

Alexius half hung his head as his words came out like a wounded lamb at the slaughter, "I couldn't save my son. Do you think my fate matters to me?" He didn't even bring his head up to look at Kiera or his captures.

Josephine scoffed, as she shifted her weight to stand more comfortably, "Will you offer nothing more in your defense?"   
Alexius's face rose a twisted wash of anger and condemnation, "you've won nothing. The people you saved, the acclaim you've gathered..." venom dipped from each word he spat out, "you'll lost it all in the storm to come. Render your judgment, Inquisitor." 

Kiera let her hands drop to the arm rests at her sides, "Gereon Alexius, you swore to the Mages you'd help them. I will have you uphold your promise!" she pointed her index finger straight and true at him, "Fiona will take charge of you. Any knowledge, favor, or coin you own will go towards the Mages future," a large grin spread across her lips as she watch Gereon's face fall unto his chest.

"A headman would have been kinder.." he half groaned. As soldiers led him away down the hall.

Kiera nodded allowing a moment for the crowd to chatter before she waved Josephine to bring in the next prisoner. Josephine scurried down the hall making a motion for the Erimond to be brought in. He was half kicking and wriggling fiercely as they dragged him through the hall. 

"Adamant's influence continues, you Worship. I submit Lord Livius Erimond of Virantium, who remains loyal to Corypheus," she waved her hand over to the wriggling prisoner, "to say nothing of the justice you might personally require for what was suffered in the Fade." 

Kiera nodded, "I'm sadly struggling to understand how judging you can make up for anything that happened," she shook her head resting a single hand on her knee the other set in pushing her back into the chair. 

Erimond snarled, his greasy face a wash with disgust, "I recognize none of this proceeding. You have no authority to judge me," his lip twisted up into a angry grimace.

"On the contrary, many officials have communicated that they will defer to the Inquisitor on this matter," she smiled that sweet knowledge and subtle hint of power.

"Because they fear. Not just Corypheus, but Tevinter! Rightful ruler of every piece of ground you've trod in your pathetic life!" his words were malice unto himself, "I serve a living God! Bring down your blades and free me from the physical. Glory awaits me!" his face was bright and shining of an inner excitement at his possible death.

Kiera mulled her thoughts over for a moment, he wanted death and giving it to him here and now would serve no purpose. She cringed at the decision laying painfully aware before her, "since death is a validation for you and something you desire so desperately, I intend to delay your death wish. As a Mage I speak to a Mage, you are the worst of us. Corrupting magic not to serve man but to control him," she stood slowly as she spoke steeling her nerves for the words that would harm her as much as him, "the damage you have wrought is beyond measure. A Mage's crime, a Mage's punishment! Lord Livius Erimond of Virantium," the crowd began to chatter in a low hum, "I deny you, your glorious death! I grant you," the words froze for a moment then with a power she didn't know she had the words came out, hard, strong and ringing, "Tranquility!" 

The room burst into noise and Erimond flailed violent, "you.. you cannot! I am a Lord! You.. You weak pissant! I will not lose myself!! You bitch... WHORE!!!" he screamed and kicked at the Inquisition soldiers dragged him away, set to brand him.   
She sat down, turning to Josephine, "please say this is over with, I need to hit something with... something!" she flung her hands up.

Josephine nodded, "I will attend to the hall. Go where you need, Inquisitor."

As Kiera stepped down from the throne the room was full of chatter, "how could a Mage hand down such a punishment!" she heard a man in a hushed voice as she made her way to the front doors. She needed air, now. In a half walk, half run she made her way through the doors beside Varric and through Solas's rotunda to the battlements. She breathed in deep trying to settle her stomach a flitter with nerves. She looked up, Cullen's tower loomed over her, she needed to speak with him.

She made her way quickly and pushed through the doors, she didn't even care if there were people inside, "Cullen I need your advice.." she half panted. He was standing over his desk reading a piece of paper.

"I just heard. Tranquility for Erimond. I cannot say I disagree. Also a wise choice with Alexius. The choices while valid won't please everyone. Are you able to except your choices?" he looked up from his paper, placing it on the desk and lightly crossing his arms about his chest. It felt odd without his bracers.

Kiera sighed deeply walking over to his desk seeing a small spot and plopped herself down, "Cullen, what if that reignites the issues between Mages and Templars? I couldn't kill him, he wanted death and locking him away was basically asking Venatori to try to save him or worse him try to escape and cause a ton of damage. Is there a way to get ahead of this, if it all goes sideways?" she was looking for something from him, his approval.

Cullen thought for a moment, "if something comes down between Mages and Templars, my advice would be simple," he walked to stand behind her at his desk, "More than likely they would be afraid seeing someone in your position wield the brand. I would recommend, sending one senior Templar and one senior Mage to whatever protest or issue arose." he started to slowly, gently rub her shoulders working at the tension built up with in "Simply explain to the group that the Mages created this punishment to protect themselves from the worst and the most careless of them. I'm sure they would see reason and back down. I wouldn't worry about it. Erimond has no friends outside of Corypheus."

Kiera sighed under his hands, even through the leather and her shirt she could feel the wonderful warmth of them. Each swirl of his fingers kneading out the stress and her concerns, "thank you, I know I'm probably worrying about nothing. How's the day been for you so far? You seemed anxious to get to this shrine or temple place." she purred softly under his grip.

Cullen focused on her softening shoulders not allowing his inner rage at Samson to breach this tender moment, "I am looking forward to stretching my legs on the field again. It will be most interesting to see you in action, Inquisitor," he smiled warmly, moving her braid slight to lay several small kisses at the base of her neck, "I was just finishing the duty rooster for the few days I'll be away, setting out training schedules and a barrack chore list for the recruits. Ser Rylen should be by soon to collect the papers and go over the small details. If you aren't busy wait for me on the battlements? I think I can spare a moment if you would like." he whispered the last words in her ear as a knock came at his door.

Kiera half lidded eyes flashed wide open, "I'll wait for you," she whispered back. Standing straight against his desk she returned to her Inquisitor face, "Enter! Yes Commander the preparation for the Shrine look in order, disperse it to the appropriate channels. I await an update, " she nodded only slight turning on her heel and exited through the side battlement door the messenger was entering. She grinned at herself, the grace and power of the Inquisitor, tempered by the insecurities and softness of her.

Cullen had returned to his Commander role, a solemn and stern face nodding deeper than her before she left. Watching the gentle sway of her hips as she strode out the door. He turned to the messenger, "yes, what is it?" his normal grumpy approach he was said to have. 

The messenger fumbled and stammered over himself, "here for a copy of the rooster for Sister Leliana, sir."

Cullen nodded handing the man a large section of paper, then waving him off. Watching the door open before the messenger left, in striding happy as a clam Ser Rylen. Cullen never could get used to how carefree Rylen was. The former Knight-Captain of the Starkhaven Templars was a rare sight to behold. Not a very large man compared to Cullen, but what he lacked in physical size he more than made up for with his blunt words and explosive personality.

"Mornin' Commander, figure your schedule out or will I be forced to wing it?" he laughed as he half danced his way to Cullen's desk.

Cullen sighed shaking his head, "by my luck I'll come back to fat recruits all singing some dreadful Starkhaven folk song," even Cullen couldn't help but laugh at that thought.

Rylen was back at him just as quick witted, "ah Commander only the best songs. About a young strapping knight and his raven haired beauty. How will you manage to keep your hands to yourself for the whole trip? Not that it's a terrible things, sir." he roared with laughter, deep and husky.

Cullen shook his head, laughing louder than he had before, "it's not... well.. "he laughed again, "you win this one Rylen, I'll get you back don't you worry about that."

Rylen shrugged his shoulders, "don't ya worry about a thing Commander. You're youngin's will be working on steel when you come in atop your noble steed, that gorgeous woman on yer lap," he leaned on the bookcase a hairs reach from Cullen, "to be fair sir, and speaking rather franker than usual. You've never looked happier my friend. She does wonderful things to ya, only right you best be doing things right to her."

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, for the first time in a long time, "I... I appreciate it thank you Rylen," he ran his hand through his hair, "she's special, I never thought I'd find someone like her. Maker I'm a sorry sight right now I bet," he laughed running his hands over his face as if he could wipe the blush seeping into his cheeks away with his hands.

Rylen grin at him, "aye she is something special to ya. Lock that girl down when there's a moment friend, she's not one you want to let get away," he stood up from the book case, reaching for the papers in Cullen's hand, "a woman that makes a miserable old bastard like you smile and look young again either deserves a medal for working a miracle or is truly the prophet of Andraste," he quietly said a little prayer in mock of Cullen. Then laughing turned and walked out the door before Cullen could say a word in retort.

Cullen put his head down letting a laugh out of his chest before composing himself. As he looked down he saw the letter from Mia. He'd written her, told her all about Kiera and all that had happened. She had written back, excited to hear from him. His brother was married, and had a son. A nephew, a few years back and he was interested in meeting his Uncle Cullen. It took him a moment to let that one sink in, an Uncle. He sent them some coin, and she had sent him a warm handmade blanket. It smelt like his favorite pies mother used to make when he was only a boy. Though he was only a boy of thirteen when he left for the order he still remembered the smell of that wonderful pie and it always made him remember the late nights playing chess with Mia and laughing with Branson. He stuffed the blanket into his pack underneath his desk. He would finish packing later, right now he had a gorgeous, young lady waiting for him out on the battlements.

Kiera was staring lazily at the beautiful landscape of Skyhold. A mountain range of glistening white caps reaching like snaked fingers trying to touch the orange orb, beginning it's decent into the outstretched arms of the mountain's main crest. She sighed to herself, quiet moments like this were rare, and she reveled in the few moments that came. Soon someone would require her opinion on this matter or a signature for the Inquisition or a decision since it was apparent no one could blink without her say so. She laughed softly to herself. The little girl only 7 years old who's Halla doll burst into flames when she touched it and tears of ice rolled down her cheeks. Her first response to a scary situation, to sit and cry. How far she'd come.

She killed a woman, a shard of ice through her chest to save a nation and she didn't cry. Haven fell and she stayed to distract the monster until everyone was clear, she didn't cry. Maybe this was changing her, making her into something more. Then maybe it wasn't, she looked down at her hands, the scabs almost healed minus the few sections she'd peeled in her nervous moments. Her passions ruled her, one thing that always remained. She looked over the valleys and into the distance as far as she could see. All the good she'd done so far, maybe her passions weren't such a hindrance as she had always believed. After all she had allowed her passions to carry her with Cullen and she couldn't be happier. She sighed again to herself, maybe this will all be alright, she thought.

Cullen made his way over the battlements to the same spot he had finally found the nerve to kiss her. To let her in under all that armor, not just the breastplate strapped to his chest but inside him. He risked it all and had won the day. He came around the corner of the ramparts and that's when he saw her leaning against the wall. In the orange glow of the afternoon sun she was radiant. It softened her, made her seem ethereal as if he were dreaming. Maker if this was all a dream he never wanted to wake up. He tried to be quiet coming up behind her, gently reach out with his hand cupping her rear and sliding his hand around her waist. She didn't startle at his touch, like her skin knew his and gave way to his plying. She gently turned to him and he moved in, planting a passionate kiss on her lips, feeling her swell beneath him as she softly moaned in excitement in his mouth. How he took bliss at causing her body to cry out to him and bend to him. She melted into his touch.

He wanted to take her somewhere, fill their precious moments with more quiet passion, but there was still so much to do before they were to leave tomorrow. As she leaned in for more, their tongues cascading over each other, he gently pulled away. A smug look of satisfaction spread over his face as he saw the pure want and hunger for him in her eyes, "sorry, my lady. Work calls. Perhaps some time later this evening, a hot bath, some wine?" he was soft and smiling.

Kiera's head was all fuzzy, singing with happy thoughts, "yes, oh Maker yes. Later then, mir lath." she leaned back against the wall attempting to regain her strength, her legs all but jelly beneath her. 

Cullen nodded and sauntered away. Rylen was right, when all this was over with he would 'lock that girl down,' but first there was so much that needed to be done before they would get there. He headed back to his office a renewed passion to get his work down, well before sun down. He owe her an apology and Maker he was going to make it good!

Kiera finally felt the stone beneath her as she watched him head around the corner and disappear from her sight. Sighing softly, near purring in content she made her way down the battlements. Towards the tavern, she could feel Cole's energy and he was in the upper most part of the building. She headed in and up the stairs, up, up until she reached the top. There in a dark corner was Cole, sitting by himself quietly staring off into nothingness. "He's happy, the little scraping in his head is gone now. You hurt him, but it helped him, he is whole now," he looked up at her, his eyes starry and calm.

Kiera smiled, "thank you Cole, whatever you did for him, he is.." she stopped for a moment, nodding with small chuckle, "whole."

Cole stood up and took a few steps towards her, "I took the lyrium away. He no longer needs the powders you make. The dreams will come and go, he doesn't want to forget but he doesn't want to remember. It's difficult," he wrung his hands together as he spoke, "I helped."

Kiera smiled wider than she ever had, it felt like her face might tear apart if she were to smile any wider, "oh Cole thank you so much!" she hadn't thought about moving, her body just did and hugged him. A deep hug like a long lost sibling meeting for the first time in ages.

Cole hugged her back with almost the same sincerity repeating again, "I helped, I like helping."

Kiera smiled letting him go gently, she reached into her pouch, "Cole I have the amulet, it's what I was coming to tell you, but you have made my day with this news about Cullen!"

Cole gently took the amulet in his hands, a faint smile cross his lips, "he won't be like the Templars anymore, reaching for the old things, stopping the magics. But he is better. Thank you for this, would you come with me to see Solas?" he looked up and reached for her hand.

Kiera nodded, "of course I'll come with you!" she allowed him to take her hand as they bounded down the stairs. Hitting the bottom they raced together towards the main Keep, skipping steps as they went Cole helping Kiera stay stable as they made their way into the Keep and turned to the rotunda. Solas was at his desk sipping on a small metal cup, his face knit with disgust. 

"What do I do with this?" Cole release Kiera's hand and held the amulet to Solas as he quickly marched towards him.

Solas placed his cup down, looking at the boy he stood, "you found one of the amulets. Excellent. May I?" he reached his hand out to take a further look at it. He scanned it over, smooth fingers gently tracing the amulet and spinning it over a few times in his hands. Solas nodded to himself, "it is simple enough. You put it on, I charge it with magic and you should be protected." he handed the amulet back to Cole awaiting his instructions.

Cole looked to Kiera, she nodded her agreement as he slipped the amulet on, "they can't make me a monster," he braced himself waiting for Solas to charge the amulet.

Solas nodded to Kiera and his arm outstretched before him he began to pour a glowing pulsing violet energy into the amulet.

It swelled and pulsed then there was a burst of energy as Cole was knocked back slightly. Cole let out a small yelp at the sudden shock of the burst of energy.

The sound brought Varric through the door, "what was that?!" he came around the corner, Cole was rubbing the spot on his chest where the amulet was, "oh for... what are you doing to the kid?"

Cole turned to Varric, panic raising in this voice, "stopping the blood mages from binding me like the demons at Adamant.

But it didn't work," he lowered his head clearly bothered by the events before him.

Solas, scratching his chin within his fingers spoke up, "something is interfering with the enchantment."

Varric let out a scoff, "something like Cole not being a demon?" his arms folded across his chest, like a father catching a group of kids picking on his boy.

Kiera sighed deeply rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Varric, Cole may look like a human but he's not."

Solas thought again for a moment, "regardless of Cole's special circumstances, he remains a spirit."

Varric shifted uneasily in his spot, "yes a spirit who is oddly like a person."

Cole tossed his hands up pacing frantically back and forth, "I don't matter. Just lock away the parts of me that someone else could, knot together to make me follow!" he stopped, panting hard as he stared at the ground.

Solas stepped forward, nearing Cole, "focus on the amulet. Tell me what you feel."

Cole snapped up, "warm, soft blanket covering. But it catches, tears, I'm the wrong shape. There's something..." he turned slowly and faced towards Cullen's tower and pointing further, "there. That way."

Kiera nodded, "we'll find whatever is preventing the amulet from working. We will make this right Cole, I swear to you."

Varric took Cole's hand, "all right, kid. We'll get Cullen and work with him on the map to figure out where you're sensing something wrong." 

Cole stopped for a moment before allowing Varric to lead him out the door, "will you come with me? All of you?" his boyish voice betrayed the sound of fear and confusion. Kiera and the small group nodded in agreement and Varric led him out the door.

Kiera drew a deep breath, "I'm sorry I hope you weren't in the middle of anything important. Cole was most insistent that we come right away."

Solas shook his head, "no there is nothing. If I require your assistance rest assured I will seek you out, Inquisitor. Be safe on your journey tomorrow." he returned to his desk pouring over several new books.

Kiera nodded, making her way out into the Keep. She needed to find Cassandra and let her know the news on the Seekers. She would make preparations to meet her on her return from the shrine. Get all this over with and done as soon as possible.

She made her way down the main hall passing several more minor nobles, staying to talk, recanting the tale of Haven for Duke whatever his name was. Finally she was able to exit the Keep, the sun now beginning to crest over the mountains, night falling. She made her way over to the small training dummies set up in a private corner for her. She was buried in a book, Kiera made her way towards her, "good book?" 

Cassandra shot up out of her chair faster than a bolt from Bianca, "I don't know what you're talking about!" flipping the book quickly behind her back, "these are reports from Commander Cullen."

Kiera nearly burst out laughing, "Cassandra I'm not blind, you're blushing?"

Cassandra took a small step back into the snaking shadows in the small enclosure, "what would I have to blush about?"

Kiera crossed her arms leaning against one of the overstuffed training dummies, "you tell me."

Cassandra sighed heavily as she brought the book out from behind her, "it's of no interest to you, I'm certain. It's... a book..."

Kiera shook her head, "I'm fairly certain of that much at least," she stifled a slight giggle.

Cassandra just stared down at the book in her hands, gently running her fingers over the images on the cover, "it's... one of Varric's tales, 'Swords & Shields.' The latest chapter."

Kiera snuggled into the dummy a little, it was surprisingly comfortable, "so you like to read. What's wrong with that?" Kiera remembered Dorian having that copy brought up to her desk, she'd read it late at night while Cullen slept/thrashed about. She knew exactly what kind of book it was.

Cassandra sighed again looking up in somewhat shock at Kiera's answer, "It's frivolous! There are more important things for me to do," she pressed the book again her thigh firmly, "it's literature! Smutty... literature," she took a huge step forward bridging the gap between her and Kiera easily, "whatever you do, don't tell Varric!" her face was tensed up in genuine concern and shame at this hidden joy, a slice of the person she was under all the ostensive armor.   
Kiera held her hands up not wanting to say for sure she wouldn't.

Cassandra didn't wait for an answer she was almost dancing with a little girl's joy as she cradled the book, "they're terrible. And magnificent! This one ends in a cliffhanger. I know Varric is working on the next," she gasped as she looked up at Kiera eyes dancing with joy, "he must be!" then within a split second her face hardened back to her normal warrior mindset as she turned, "pretend you don't know this about me!"

Kiera called out before Cassandra could get away, "Wait! I have news on the Seekers. I have to head out tomorrow for a mission, I should be back in a few days. I will message ahead and meet you at the location the Seekers were last seen at. It will probably be a couple days, so enjoy your reading in the mean time," Cassandra waved her acknowledgement and slipped off to enjoy her book.

Kiera sighed again, her stomach growling at her. She needed to pack and there were things to do. She remembered now, of all times. Cullen had gotten rid of his bracers, he would need new one and he would be way too busy to procure himself a new pair. Kiera headed over to the armory and opened the door, the smell of iron and metal mixed with sweat lingered heavy and thick in the air, threatening to choke her. She searched through the smoky haze for a blacksmith, Harriet was busy in the Undercroft area and she could hear a few of his men working on some swords. Her eyes finally adjusted to the haze and light. A firm hand on her shoulder brought her spinning around, "Inquisitor? I'm Ser Morris, how can I assist you, your Worship?   
She settled back a bit at the dirty young man before her, "I have a special request. I have a pair of bracers in my quarters I need retrieved and a new set crafted to the measurements from them. Something special, cost isn't a concern," she was in full Inquisitor mode ready to set down whatever was needed.

Ser Morris smiled, "easily done, your Worship. Is there anything in mind metal wise or design for the bracers? " he waved over a servant running back and forth.

As Kiera thought for a moment she heard Ser Morris commission the servant to retrieve the bracers from her quarters, "they'll be on the floor in front of the armor stand," she added as the servant nodded and made a dash out the door, "something strong, sturdy it has to be able to withstand an assault. As for the decoration, I want the Inquisition's emblem deeply inset into it. I prefer a rune socket in each underneath the strapping as well. How quickly can something be fashioned?" she peered around the room, it seemed like everything had stopped, people watching them talk. 

Ser Morris mulled it around in his head for a moment, "I can have something ready for the morning if it's truly important to you," he raised an arched eyebrow at her awaiting her response.

Kiera smiled, "perfect, make it so. Have the bracers delivered to my quarters as soon as they are done. Place them in a box and cover them. I would appreciate this remain quiet, and there may be extra coin in it for those on the project," she reached into her pouch pulling out three royals, "this is a thank you and to get these done without word to the Commander. He's not to see these, am I clear," she looked around the room. The few eyes she could see all nodding in agreement, "Excellent! I eagerly await the finished project!"

As she finished the young servant came rushing through the door with the bracers in her hands, "Maker's ass Morris these are the Commanders! Oh...I..." her face turned bright red as she looked up at Kiera. 

Kiera's face remained stoic, "remember Morris, not a word to the Commander, and on my desk by morning's light. Extra coin will be in a pouch on the desk if it's ready," she bowed, peering down her nose at the servant as she walked out the armory. 

She could see light fading as she made her way to the tavern, a hot drink and a hot meal sounded just perfect right now.

Entering the door to the tavern she could see Dorian sitting in the corner, joining him was Bull. The two were lost in each other, cooing and laughing at words only the two could hear. It made Kiera smile and warmed her. She scanned the room, catching Blackwall in a corner all by himself, silently eating and drinking. She set about heading to sit with him, after ordering herself a good meal and maybe not such a stiff drink. Coming around to where he sat she pulled a chair up, "mind if I join you, it's truly a sad thing to have friends eating and drinking alone," she smiled sweetly at him.

Blackwall chuckled, "it would be horrible of me to turn away such a lovely lady. Please take a seat," he nodded as she set down beside him.

Kiera smiled warmly, "I never got to thank you properly for your kind words at Adamant. I appreciate all the work you've done for the Inquisition and for me. You really are an asset to both of us," the server brought her drink and food, "it shames me to say outside of the report and your arrival I know scarcely a thing about you. I would love to get to know you a bit better, you've become a key person in my constant comings and goings," she took a mouthful of wine and set about to picking through her meal. A steaming fresh bowl of delicious stew.

Blackwall chuckled slightly, "ah not much to me really. As a Warden you give up your past life and I've been fighting darkspawn for so long I barely know what life was before this. Your cause is just and I aim to see it through to the end," he picked up his stein swigging back a healthy gulp. 

Kiera laughed, "oh come now, at least tell me where you're from I haven't heard that accent before!" she tore a piece of the fresh bread before her swirling it into the stew.

Blackwall nodded, "Free Marches, a city call Markham. Your clan has probably never been up that far north before I'd wager."

Kiera nodded swallowing down a mouthful of stew, "you're right. We haven't been that far up north. Is it much different then here? Do you miss it?" she glanced up taking another spoonful of stew.

Blackwall seemed to gaze at the wall for a moment, seriously brewing the question over in his mind, "it has elements of Orlais, Grand Tourneys and balls but without the intrigue of the Orlesian courts. Sometimes I miss the small things, the food, some drink but it is a life, long behind me," he shifted uneasily in his chair, "do you miss your clan? Maker you probably haven't heard from them since the Breach!"

She leaned back in her chair the food all but gone, "sometimes I do. It was different than this. This is.. something strange, like an odd dream that keeps changing. The clan was, simpler times. Perhaps it to is a life, long left behind me now too. I don't know if I'd be able to go back, and if I did, I don't think I'd fit in anymore," she stopped for a moment catching her reflection in her spoon.

Blackwall gave her a firm clap on the back, "hard price in growing up. Don't suppose your clan would be happy with you, dragging a young, blonde, human, ex-templar home," he laughed heartily, "you've got good people here, a good cause and we're nearly there aren't we. You can feel it. You've beaten Corypheus back at every turn, and tomorrow we ride to deal with his general," he finished his ale and placed his stein down firmly, "speaking of which you should probably pack and get some rest. It will be a long ride the first day. I have to sharpen my sword and prepare my pack as well," he went to stand up, Kiera's outstretched hand stopping him for a moment.

"Would you be so kind as to make that delicious fennec stew for us!? You have a talent for cooking, Blackwall. A softer side perhaps," she giggled as he smiled at her warmly his beard danced about his chin as he laughed.

"As the Inquisitor wishes! Good evening, my lady," he bowed and left the tavern.

Kiera reached into her pouch gripped a few coins, placed them on the table and made her way out the tavern doors, the light was fading from the sky and she could hear Ser Morris's men working away at the forges. She was excited to see the bracers, hopefully Cullen hadn't gone looking for the old ones. She decided to head to her room, Cullen must surely be near completing his daily work and he deserved a hot soak before they set off tomorrow. She waded through the sea of nobles and pilgrims all clamoring in the main hall waiting for a chance to see her. She stopped as often as she could, giving blessings to the faithful, and speaking business with the nobles. The Inquisition's coffers must surely be close to the brim with coin after the Winter Ball. The amount of nobles stopping in recently was absurd, all hoping for just a brief glance at her. She always tried her best to please them, smile, laugh and entertain them for a few moments. Even here in Skyhold the Grand Game was alive and well. She saw the room slowly begin to clear out, people heading to their quarters as she made her way to hers. She turned back when she reached her door, construction in the main hall had been completed.

Giant statues of Andraste holding giant braziers lined the hall now, brilliant, deep red banners with the Inquisition emblem in a fine glittering gold thread hung above the throne area and in sections of the wall. She sighed looking around, remembering the mess they had stumbled upon not so long ago. Things had bloomed and blossomed under Josephine's deft hand. She would need to properly thank her for her work. She turned back pushing the door open to her room, a faint smell of lavender hanging in the air. She breathed in deeply, the calming effect was wonderful but she hadn't poured a tub. She slowly and carefully made her way up the stairs, candles lining the stairway which hadn't been there before glowed softly in the fading light. She smiled as she came up the stairs, fresh flowers on her desk a large bouquet, and a bottle of wine with two elaborate jeweled goblets set out. She was shocked, who could have...

"Kiera," his voice was soft, beaconing her to come into the room further, even though she hadn't seen him yet.   
"Cullen? Where are you?" she giggled softly as she peered around the banister, the armor stand full of his gear, "Cullen?" she came towards the desk, sniffing the flowers deeply. 

Cullen finally stepped out of the shadows lighting a couple more candles, he was standing by the tub, bubbles threatening to overflow and spill onto the floor, "Kiera, I did mention a hot soak earlier," he smiled widely as she turned to see him. He was wearing only his leather breeches, loosely tied about his hips.

Kiera's eyes widened, "Oh sweet Maker..." the light of the candles flickered and twisted in the darkness, their light licking his skin and glistening off his lust filled eyes. She felt shivers of excitement swirl in his stomach, "oh I could go for a bath," she smiled. Slowly unbuttoning her tunic.

Cullen crossed to her, gently taking her hands in his, stopping her fingers on shirt. He kissed each knuckle, "Ir abelas," he whispered softly as he brought her in close to him. Dalish for I'm sorry, he had spent some of the afternoon reading her book trying to find the right words to tell her and show her he was sorry.

Kiera's eyes widened hearing the words so softly spoken and with a trueness she hadn't expected. She sighed softly, slipping into the old tongue herself, "ma serannas," thanking him for his words.

He leaned in pressing himself gently against her, moving her hair away from her neck he gently kissed the side of her face trailing down to her neck while softly and carefully unbuttoning her shirt, "ma melava halani," he kissed her neck slowly slipping the tunic down and stopping to gently kiss the small remainder of the bruise on her shoulder, "Ir tel'him," he let her shirt flutter to the floor, feeling her hands slide up his sides and gently rush through his hair, "ar lath ma, vhenan'ara!" he pressed his lips to hers as he removed her bra band with a simply flick of his wrist. He had hoped he had said it all right, Maker he had spent half the afternoon reading and re-reading the lines. 'You helped me,' then 'I am myself again,' and finally to tell her, 'I love you, my heart's desire," he didn't have to wait long to see if his actions were right or his words.

She felt a swell inside her of such happiness and excitement. She could hear it in his voice each line he spoke, his command of the language was good and he spoke with deep honesty. She knew he had chosen to speak it in her language in her tongue to be more personal and more heartfelt than if he had said it in plain tongue. She kissed him back, full of passion and want, reaching into his hair and roughly forcing him against her. She heard a growl come from his chest as she toed off her boots.

She pushed him backwards towards the tub, relaxing her grip on his hair she gently pulled away from him, a wicked grin on her face, "about that bath," she giggled as he looked at her questioningly. Sure of his distance from the tub she gave him a push, knocking him over into the tub. Bubbles and water cascading over the edge.

He came up sputtering and laughing, "Kiera!" he licked his lips, running both his hands over his face and through his soaking wet hair. He reached up and with one quick movement pulled her into the tub both in their pants still.

Kiera came up out of the water laughing, whipping her hair back over her head the arc of water splashing Cullen in the face, "well we're in the tub now, Commander," she smiled as he wiped the water from his eyes.

Cullen laughed as he lunged for her, wrapping her up in his arms, "not quite how I imagined apologizing. I hope I said at that right, Maker I spent a long time working on those words," he rubbed his neck with his hand, looking into her eyes he gently passed his lips over hers.

She smiled and cooed at his lips touching hers, "yes you sounded perfect and I appreciate the effort you put in. Not many people outside the Dalish have tried to learn the language," she reached up, water dripping down her arms and ran her hands through his hair, "I'm sorry if I tugged too hard, I.." her words were muffled by his lips, passionate and deep against hers. She gave into him without any resistance. She reached under the water tugging at the ties of his pants, gently biting down on his lower lip. 

Cullen moaned open mouth into the hot air surrounding them, as he too reached for the ties to her pants, fumbling in the water to release them from her. He felt her finger slide beneath his pants pulling him free as she slid them down, he kicked wildly to get them the rest of the way off. He could hear her let out a giggle as he pulled her on top of him. Her pants sliding down her into the water. He kissed down her lips, down her neck as she purred at each pass of his lips.

She sighed heavily, his lips were magic all to themselves. Each brush of their soft, satin smoothness brought electric pulses through her skin, "Cullen," her voice soft and sultry, "maybe we should get to bed," she reached down gently ruffling his hair, coiling a few curls into her fingers as she gently bit her bottom lip.

Cullen chuckled softly as he lifted her out of the tub wrapped up in his strong arms, "can you reach the towels?" he whispered his lips grazing her ear as he spoke. 

She purred back at the feel of his lips, "yes," she reached out and grabbed both towels looping one around him and the other over her shoulders. 

He grinned and stepped out of the tub. Dripping water he made his way to the bed, laying her down on her towel, "Maker you're beautiful Kiera," he sighed as he lowered himself on top of her.

She nearly squealed with delight as she felt his hands slide up her warm body, "Cullen.." she was breathy, near begging at this point, "I missed you," she reached up lacing her fingers into his hair and bringing his lips to hers.

He moaned into her mouth as he felt her hands wandering down his neck, finger nails gently scrapping along his shoulders down the muscle of his back, until she reached his bottom. He felt the burning and bubbling within himself rise. Primal urges setting in against his gentle nature, "Kiera," he wanted to regain some control.

Kiera smiled up at him, she knew. Her wandering hands, and lips were pushing him towards losing control. She shot up, twisting her hips she deftly flipped their positions. She was sitting on top of him, a wicked grin across her lips. She read so many of those smut novels Dorian gave her, she was set to have him screaming her name before they finished, "relax, Cullen," she purred running her lips against his, stopping briefly to nibble on his bottom lip. She ran her fingers down his chest, lightly raking her nails bringing her lips over his throat, down his shoulder she licked her lips as her hands wandered lower gracing just below his belly buttons she ran her teeth over his shoulder. She heard his groan his hips slowly raise up and his hands gripping her hips. She playfully swatter them away, "uh uh, my turn," her lips still on his shoulder, barely touching his skin as her hot breath warmed his skin. She heard him half growl as she purred into his ear nipping again, sliding her teeth down his neck, and then as her fingers slid lower tantalizing the base of his hardened mantle she bit down on his shoulder.

He gasped hard in her ear, the pleasure pouring into his body was a shock to his system. He never thought something so simple could bring him near his end. He let her name slip his lips a sultry prayer. She released her bite, gently licking and kissing the area she brought her lips back to his ear, "my mark on you," she was breathy, her voice dripping with heat, "mine," he reached down swiping his fingers over her swollen mound. She was slick with arousal, it was driving him wild inside.

She took his hand away, "not yet, you'll get your turn," she slid herself lower bringing her lips down his chest, running her tongue over several scars as she made her way down his body. It wasn't long before she was kneeling between his legs, kissing his hip and nibbling gently at his chiseled hip bones. She felt him buck again beneath her. Licking her lips she went lower, slowly, dragging her lips and tongue down his hips. Reaching her goal she swiped her tongue, swirling around the tip of his excitement.

He nearly shot up in the bed, "Maker! Kiera I won't last... stop," he was half pleading breathing heavy, grabbing at her arms.

She sat up a grin on her face, she slightly pouted, "perhaps another time then? If you liked that?" she was fidgeting with her hair waiting for his answer, knelt between his powerful thighs.

"Maker yes, but I want to enjoy you tonight, please," he was shocked at himself, begging her like he was.

She smiled crawling back up him to rest her lips on his ear again and in the best sultry voice she could muster, "then enjoy me." 

Cullen was off like a shot, flipping her underneath him kissing her passionately his tongue dancing on hers, each moan she let pass her lips fueled him further. He growled lower, predatory as his hands searched her body, teasing, and taming her. He looked into her eyes for a moment, afraid he may lose control, afraid he may hurt her. 

She saw his fear, his hesitation, "make me yours, Cullen," she felt a thrill shoot through her as he grinned down at her. She reached beneath her head pulling her hair free from her neck. She saw him lick his lips, the lion eyeing up the lamb.

He bent in close to her, "please tell me if I hurt you, I swear I will stop," he waited to see her nod then he let go. Nipping and kissing down her body he shoved her legs up over his shoulder as he set himself between her legs. Like Dorian's book, he would take her to another level tonight before he met his end. He ran his fingers down her slick folds, bringing a single finger to his mouth, eager to taste her. He watched her reactions as he set his mouth upon he sensitive nub. Swirling his tongue as he slipped a finger inside her. She was wriggling under him, each pass of his tongue edging her closer.

She was clawing at the bed, her body was electric under his hands and hot mouth. She felt the energy building within her, ecstasy's release so close she would be undone soon. She reached down, gripping his hair firmly in her hand as he moved one more time she let out his name, low and loud.

He felt her pulsing against his hand and mouth. He continued slowly, drawing out each pulse. He set up on his knees sliding his hands up her thighs bringing her closer to him. He dipped himself into her as she moaned out again. He threw his head back as he entered her fully the feeling of her heat surrounding him made his body shutter. He collected himself and leaned into her snatching her hands up in one of his bracing them over her head, he set a slow grinding pace. His head was foggy a heavy mist of arousal and desire clouding his thoughts making it impossible to focus on anything else. Her moans and sighs of satisfaction and pleasure driving him further into his own carnal wants. He kissed her lips, biting down on her bottom lip eliciting a gasping keen from her mouth.

She was in bliss, his pressure against her and the slow steady pace of his hips sliding in and out of her it was maddening. "Please, Cullen, " she was panting hard "more, Maker more!"

He moaned low and deep in his chest as he started to pick up his pace, harder and fast. He released her hands, steadying himself on his elbow he reached up cupping her breast in his hand. Bringing the soft peak into his fingers gently rolling as he kissed her neck, placing his lips over her shoulder. He felt her hitch as his teeth graced her shoulder, "can I?" he moaned softly in her ear.

"Maker please, make me yours!" she bucked against him the pleasure building within her, threatening to crush her. She felt his lips spread, teeth gently scraping against her skin then close. As he bit down she felt herself keen out, white heat erupting beneath her as her vision sparked and exploded. 

Cullen felt her climax under him and he growled against her shoulder pushing his pace harder feeling himself near his end, "Kiera," he moaned out feeling her squeeze around him drawing him to his end. 

Kiera felt herself come to climax again, harder than before. She needed to stifle herself, she didn't want the whole keep hearing their romp. She leaned forward at his exposed shoulder and bit down, keening between her clenched teeth.

Cullen felt himself spill forth at the intense pleasure of her biting into his flesh. He was panting heavily as he slumped down beside her on the bed, her climax milking him dry before he slowly slipped gently out of her.

"Cullen, are you alright?" she was breathing heavy, mouth dry. She was kissing his arm bringing his hand to her lips, carefully and thoughtfully kissing each finger tip, then working her way to each knuckle.

He smiled widely laying on the bed he let out a chuckle, "I've never felt better. Are you alright?" he rolled into her caressing her hair and face with his hand, laying gentle kisses about her forehead and cheek.

She leaned up on her elbow brushing her fingers along the swelling bruise of her teeth set in his shoulder, "oh Maker, I'm sorry," she giggled, "it seems I've left a mark on you, I hope you don't... I mean.. Maker it felt amazing."

Cullen chuckled, "no I'm fine, if you're fine. It was amazing, you are amazing. Kiera, I love you, you know that right," he swept a few strands of her hair off her face, kissing her lips gently.

She smiled up at him, his honey flecked eyes soft and inviting, "I love you too , Cullen," she kissed his lips back, "perhaps now we should have our bath," she giggled getting up off the bed. She focused for a moment and the tub was filled with fresh, hot water. She slipped into the water adjusting the heat to something warmer than usual. She dipped herself under the water running her hands through her hair allowing it to pool about her.

Cullen watched in pure bliss. She was radiant, beautiful and strong. How was he so incredibly lucky to find such an amazing woman. He sat up and walked over to the table with all the oils and soaps, he picked up a small oil bottle. As she sat up in the tub he slipped in behind her, "relax," he moved her hair with one finger from her back. He poured some of the oil into his hands and rubbed them together, once satisfied the oil was heated he placed his hands on her back. Rubbing and pressing the stress from her aching back.

"Maker! Cullen you don't have to," she groaned as his fingers were releasing every ounce of stress from her back.

Cullen purred in her ear, "my lady deserves the best," as he gently kissed her back. He worked her shoulders easing every tired knot until her muscles till her skin was clay in his hands. He trailed his hands down her back working the muscles of her lower back and hips. 

Kiera leaned against his chest as his hands trailed lower, "Cullen are you sure you aren't a mage?" she giggled as she felt him chuckle behind her. She slowly spun around sitting in his lap, she poured water over his hair with her hands, "my turn," she reached for the bottle of soap as he wiped the water away from his eyes. Lathering the soap in her hands she set about tackling his hair. Scrubbing and massaging his head, watching as he closed his eyes with lips parted letting out a soft breath.

She smiled. She loved the simple act of washing his hair. It was pure joy for her to watch as he relaxed at the touch of her finger tips on his scalp rubbing and massaging. 

Cullen relaxed completely allowing himself to enjoy her hands working his tired scalp. He allowed himself to think, Maker he never wanted this to end. If it weren't for Corypheus and all that was yet to come he would make his move now. Rylen was right, this woman was something completely magical and amazing and he vowed to himself right then and there he would marry this woman once all the Inquisition business was done. 

Kiera smiled as she rinsed his hair out. Setting to her own hair with the soaps and lotions. She smiled as he just leaned against the tub scrubbing himself with the sponge and watching her, a grin seemingly etched into his face. She rinsed her hair and felt him start to gently scrub her back. She was cherishing this moment, tomorrow they would ride nearly all day then set up camp and continue on to Samson's camp. She let the thought pass from her mind as she reached back taking the sponge from Cullen's outstretched hand, "we should get some rest, it will be a trying day tomorrow." she smiled faintly as she dipped herself below the water. She heard him climb out of the tub as she squeezed the water out of her hair, setting to braid it and forego brushing it. She climbed out of the tub seeing him dry himself off and climb into bed.

Cullen sighed, they would be riding hard tomorrow. He motioned her to join him in bed as he watched her towel off, and slip under the covers, "shh tonight only you matter, my darling." he wrapped her up in his arms, feeling her sigh. Within a few moments both were fast asleep.


	19. Least We Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW** 
> 
> Preparing to ride out Kiera hopes Cullen likes his surprise.

Kiera was up first peeking her eyes over to her desk when she woke. The box set upon it made her heart skip a beat. His new bracers, they managed to finish them in time. She slipped out of the bed checking over her shoulder, Cullen's chest rose and fell at a steady rate uninterrupted by her actions. She wrapped herself in her robe and walked over to the desk. A letter on top:

Dear Inquisitor,  
The bracers are complete. As requested it was embossed with the Inquisition emblem. The notches for the runes are hidden beneath the bracing. If there is anything further you require please speak to me as soon as possible.  
Sincerely,  
Quarter-Master  
Morris

Kiera grinned as she slowly lifted the lid of the box. Both bracers lay, brilliantly polished and as handsome as she had hoped. She half wanted to wake him and show him the bracers, but he was resting so peacefully she couldn't bear to disturb him. So instead she set about packing up her gear. Clothes for the night before and her armor. She was in the middle of packing her potions, elfroot leaves and some lyrium potions when she heard the blankets ruffle. She peeked over to see him rubbing his eyes with his hands, "good morning, sleep well ma vhenan?" she smiled as she finished packing her medicine bag. 

"Mmm I overslept didn't I," he groaned shuffling up to his elbows trying to sit up, "Maker what is that large box on your desk?" he smiled and half giggled.

She stood beaming proudly as she lifted the box, it was heavy but she would manage. Carrying it towards the bed she laid it beside him, "a gift, for you," she sucked her lips into her mouth digging for the words, "from me."  
Cullen's eye were wide as he arched his brow in question, "what?" he watched her as she pointed for him to open the box, her cheeks flushed pink. Sheepishly he gently opened the box. A gleaming set of brand new bracers with the Inquisition emblem deeply engraved into it in a brilliant gold filigree. 

As he lifted them out she smiled, "you're not a Templar anymore Cullen Stanton Rutherford, you are the Commander of the Inquisition's armies and you have more than earned the right to champion it's Inquisitor. I do hope you like them, Ser Morris made a rush to have them prepared for this morning," she watched as his fingers traced the metal work, inspecting each rivet and weld.

"Ser Morris has done an outstanding job for such a short time. I will be more than proud to wear these from now on! I was wondering where the old ones went," he looked up at her, his eyes glazed with tears he hadn't expected.  
She stood beside him placing a gently kiss on his forehead, "come now let's see them on! I do hope they fit."  
He got up and walked over to his wardrobe, searching through the drawers. It felt odd to see these clothes in a wardrobe for him. He pulled out a pair of plain brown leather breeches and a new small clothe dressing quickly. He dug around a moment for an under shirt tugging it over his head. He turned back to his armor stand, pulling his leather pieces on and breast plate. This cloak and then looking at the bed he pulled on his bracers. Doing up the buckles one at a time, it fit just like the old bracers. He smiled finishing pulling on his leather glove, "how do they look?" he grinned up at her, a smile threatening to engulf his face.

Kiera grinned back in earnest reaching down and gracing her fingers over them, "I think them fit for the Commander of the Inquisition's armies. Perhaps a new set of armor should be fashioned to match? That is if the Commander will relent his banged up and slightly scorched armor," she traced her finger tips up his arm and across the crest of his breast plate. 

Cullen chuckled softly reaching down, plucking her hand up and raising it to his lips, "as the Inquisitor orders," gently laying a few kisses before letting her hand fall, "we'd best get a move on, there's a long ride ahead and Maker knows a long night as well," he reached down picking up a pack he had brought up earlier last night. Slinging it over his back he nodded for her to follow.

Kiera walked back to the desk she had changed into her clothes while Cullen inspected his new bracers now she set about picking up her medicine bag and armor pack. She clutched her staff in her hand. She checked back over her shoulder one last time at her room. The bed a mess of soiled sheets, crumbled blankets, clothes strewn around the room. She felt bad for poor Eileena, the mess she would have to tend to before they returned. Before she returned. A days ride to the shrine, then off to Caer Oswin to help Cassandra with the Seekers, then off to where ever on the map for Cole, she sighed it would be easily a week before she returned and that's supposing she didn't hear word of further issues before she returned. She took in a last deep breath and made her way down the stairs. 

She headed down the hall, people slowly beginning to enter, chatting casually to each other. A sharp gasp from a lady, her Orlesian accent strong and thick, "Maker, bedding the Commander, scandalous!" she was quickly hushed by another woman beside her as she passed by. She hoped Cullen hadn't heard, if he did he showed no signs. He marched like a Templar in full plate through the halls and quickly paced down the steps making his way to the stables, leading her with him. She smiled to herself.

They reached the stables, Dorian, Blackwall and Bull awaiting them finishing strapping their gear to their mounts. Bull was the first to speak up seeing the Commander with his sack, "tagging along Commander?" 

Cullen grunted heaving his pack onto his horse and lacing the buckles, "yes, are there any concerns with my attendance?" he lifted an eyebrow searching the faces of the people standing around him.

Bull just gave a laugh, "none at all. It'll be fun to see what you have outside of picking on recruits. Bet you're just itching for that blade of yours to dig into some red templar assholes," he snorted heaving himself up onto his mount. 

A stout soldier came running down the path, "Commander!!" he was carrying his shield racing down the path, "its repaired, my lord!" he was heaving heavily, gasping for each breathe and he lifted the Commander's shield up.

Cullen gripped it tightly, giving it a firm shake he pulled it over his shoulders, "tell Ser Morris I'm satisfied with the work. Take a moment to catch your breath man! Maker's breath," he rubbed his forehead, "inform Ser Rylen he's in command now, do try to keep the place running while I'm gone," he turned to the group, "let's move out!" he gave a slight kick to his horse and set out the path.

Kiera was happy to get moving, she wasn't overly excited about the prospect of riding all day. The trip would take them through forests and over some hilled terrain if they were lucky it wouldn't rain. She was in quiet thought while the men bantered back and forth. Bull seeing fit to raze Cullen mercilessly about Kiera. She couldn't help but giggle, "they did this to me the whole way to Adamant, Commander," she grinned at his rosy cheeks as he turned to her. His eyes practically begging her for some form of back up. She could only laugh leaving him to Bull's torment. 

Cullen sat staring in front of himself, scanning the terrain if only to let the words from Bull fly away. "What?!" he stuttered out, catching only a fraction of something Bull said. His stuttered response sent Bull into a roar of laughter. 

"Seriously you and the Inquisitor, come now this some dirty little side business or you plan on popping more than her cherry?" Bull nudged his horse close to Cullen's enough to half punch him in the shoulder.

"Maker! What the Inquisitor and I do, or do not do in our free time is of no business of yours. Maker why am I even entertaining this?" he rubbed his face with his gloved hand. 

Bull laughed heartily, "that's an answer even if you didn't answer. You owe me ten royals Blackwall!" he bellowed back to Blackwall.

"Maker's balls Bull he didn't say it. I won't pay up on a whispered word. I'll pay you when I see it!" Blackwall bellowed back.

Cullen and Kiera almost in perfect sync, "Maker what bet?"

Everyone was laughing now, giggle wilding at the entire moment. They rode for a few more hours, as daylight slipped from the sky, Blackwall was the one to point out a good camping spot ahead. He jumped down from his horse securing him to a nearby tree and opened up his pack, "I promised the lady fennec stew on the fire tonight.

Give me half an hour and I'll bring back some meat," he reached for a bow and a small quiver of arrows and disappeared into the small brush. 

Cullen arched his eyebrow up at Kiera, "making requests for special food on the road?" he laughed as he heard Bull and Dorian giggle behind him.

Kiera simple rolled her eyes, "we have tents to set up ladies," she reached for the pack on the back of Dorian's horse.

Dorian giggled, "I suppose I won't be keeping you warm this evening. For the best, I may end up with a complex if I'm forced to endure endless cooing and being referred to as the Commander in name only," he flicked his fingers through his moustache as he waved his hand, clearing a small area for the tents.

Cullen nearly tripped over his boots, "Maker what?! I don't recall reading that in any of the letters back to Skyhold!" He took down his pack off the horse, setting it on the ground. He pulled out a small hatchet from his bag and set about breaking up some wood nearby, a fire was his first concern before the daylight completely faded from the sky. 

Kiera blushed, "I... well.. Dorian!" she pouted as she energized the tents setting them out in the small clearing Dorian had set, "it's not.. it was before.. Maferath's balls! You are all insufferable you know that right!" she snatched her pack and ducked into the tent. She set about laying down her bedroll and placing her pack in the corner. Taking a moment to breath before heading back out to help set up their temporary camp.

Dorian hissed between his pursed lips, "yes Commander, she and I shared a tent before meeting Hawke. She spent the night snuggled up to me, referring to me as you, cooing and sighs of satisfaction included. I do hope not to hear any sighs this evening you two love birds," he pointed a finger at Cullen.

Cullen missed the swing on his hatchet hitting the ground in front of him. Cursing softly under his breath he turned to scold Dorian, "I'm not here to partake in acts with the Inquisitor! This is serious, we are nearly to Samson's location at which time I am most assured we'll be wadding in hip deep in red Templars and possible demons. If you find that amusing I can tell you, you'll be thrilled come morning. Now if you'll excuse me the fire isn't going to make itself and I have a large enough headache I don't need to bury a hatchet into my hand!" he growled as he picked the hatchet backup and set about to clearing a few small dead trees. 

She could hear Cullen's angry rant through the thin flaps of the tent, she groaned to herself. He's not used to this, people and being hassled. She took a long deep breath hearing the silence around her outside as Cullen's hatchet struck wood. Bull was unpacking the cooking gear and Blackwall was off procuring fennec. She knew they meant well, more like big brothers all looking out for her. She sighed deeply and took a step out of the tent. She walked past Cullen, standing more or less between him and the others, "alright I'm only going to say this once. You all need to play nice! I know you guys love me, all of you in your own ways, but I won't put up with this fighting! Leave Cullen be, please. Cullen, they're only trying to protect me. Now Bull and Dorian you two are sharing a tent, Cullen and I are sharing a tent. Blackwall is first watch, then Bull on second watch. The last of us will draw straws on final watch. Let's finish setting up camp, Blackwall will be back soon and he'll want to start cooking," she put her hands down at her side, shaking her head. 

Cullen sighed as he reached down, picking up the small twigs and logs he'd hewed. He knew she was right, these guys were only bugging him because they cared about her and her wants and need. He set the pile down by a fallen log, taking several larger stones and the back end of his ax he dug a small hole and set the rocks around it.

He set about laying the twigs and tenting the logs. He stood looking for his flint and a knife when he felt a hand on his back, a man's firm hand.

"Step back Commander, let me handle this one. Take a seat and rest a moment," Dorian smiled as he clapped his hands together. The small fireplace before him caught into a brilliant flame, "so much easier than hacking away at a flint. Wouldn't want to risk you hacking into your hands would we?" Dorian winked at Cullen as he went about putting his pack into the other tent. 

Bull finished setting up the pot and filled it with a skin of water, "ah Culls come on now, we're just razing you. Never thought I'd see you out from behind your desk. The fresh air might do you some good. You look much better these days," Bull smiled passing Cullen a flask. 

Cullen took the flask and not trying to be rude he took a drink. He started sputtering and coughing almost immediately. It burned the back of his throat and his tongue felt heavy, "Maker's tits what in the void is this?!"

Dorian came out of his tent laughing, "oh Bull! You got someone finally besides the Inquisitor with that throat rot! Brace yourself Commander, you're in for one interesting ride," he laughed and sat down beside Bull. 

Kiera came out of her tent at the sound of Cullen sputtering, "Maker say you didn't," she looked over to see Cullen with a hand on his throat.

"I can't feel my tongue," Cullen gasped out flicking his tongue around outside his mouth.

Everyone burst into laughed as Blackwall came over the small hill nearby, "Maferath's balls, did Bull get him with the Maras-lok? Oh tonight will be a right good night," he laughed hauling over the small shoulder full of fennec. 

Kiera sighed, "of course he had to get Cullen with it..," she sat down beside Cullen gently reaching over to rub his back, "luckily it doesn't last long. While we wait for dinner, perhaps a game of Wicked Grace?" 

Dorian smiled pulling a pack of cards out, "ah you read my mind! Sadly though I am out of coin at the moment, perhaps we play for something else?" he smiled slyly over at Bull.

Kiera nodded, "how about we play for favors? Winner is owed a favor by the loser of the round, favor can't be against the person's nature or wishes. Agreed?" she looked over to Bull and Blackwall. 

Blackwall was busy cleaning the fennec and tossing the meat into the pot, "I'm in, just give me a few moments to get the stew on then I'll gladly play a couple rounds."

Kiera smiled, "great! Everyone in?" 

Cullen sat there for a moment, his head a swirl from the strong drink, "I'll play," as he fumbled slightly to remove his gloves. 

Dorian passed Kiera his bottle of her favorite Antivan port and began dealing the cards, "here darling, much better than that throat rot. The Commander may require a sip or two to get that horrid taste out of his mouth. More for your benefit dear," he laughed as he finished dealing out the cards.

Kiera laughed softly as Cullen gently tugged her around the waist pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. His cheeks were rosy and he seemed to have a grin nearly tattooed to his lips. She couldn't help but smile herself.

The cards were dealt and they set about playing round after round, by the end nearly everyone owed everyone a favor. Blackwall laughed as he reached over to stir the stew, "ah its ready! Break out the bowls, we feast!"  
Bull passed Blackwall the bowls and he set about serving the stew. They all ate up hungrily. Dorian started laughing, "it seems our illustrious Inquisitor isn't the only one who enjoys licking the bowl clean," he nodded towards Cullen, his face buried in the bowl.

Kiera giggled as Cullen pulled his face out of the bowl, "you have a little.. on your nose," she reached and cupping his face in her hand gently wiped his nose with her thumb. She quickly popped her thumb in her mouth savoring the rich gravy. 

Cullen hummed a soft approval at her delicate warm touch. The Maras-lok was starting to pass through him slowly, the hazy beginning to lift, "Bull you are a horrid man, that drink was wretched. I can't feel my throat and my tongue isn't quite cooperating with me either," he smiled handing Bull his bowl.

Bull just laughed, "ah but you're having a good time and you need to let your hair down more often," he set about cleaning and putting the dishes in the pack.

"My hair is fine thank you," Cullen laughed running his finger through his hair. The ride and wind had begun undoing his hard work.

Blackwall roared into laughter, "I finally see what Varric means when he calls you Curly. Fits rather well," he smiled picking up a bottle, "here drink this, it won't strip your throat and you might yet find your tongue this evening," he passed Cullen a dark amber bottle, filled to the brim. 

Cullen smile sniffing at the bottle, "honey mead? I'll drink that, thank you," he took a mouth full, swishing it about and swallowing happily.

Kiera smiled, "I'm glad everyone is getting along. It's good to see everyone smiling," she sighed content in her little group, sipping the Antivan port Dorian brought. She knew he brought it just for her, and she nodded to him, her personal thank you. 

Dorian cleared his throat, "ah but the night is beginning to set in and tomorrow will be an early if not arduous day. Blackwall you're first on watch, then Bull, now I see two people that are in dire need of a decent sleep. I shall bear the burden and take the third watch. Now you two get to bed before I change my mind," he waved his hand towards the tents while assisted Bull in cleaning up the few smaller things.

Cullen looked up, "are you certain Dorian? You're not well known for waking early and it is no trouble, I can easily take the third watch." he half stood before Dorian poked his breast plate with the base of his staff. He sat back down looking up at Dorian questioningly, "wait.. there better not be some odd bet going on here. Tomorrow will be a serious assault and possibly extremely dangerous with Samson's armor," his face slightly red with a mix of anger and embarrassment the Maras-lok still hadn't quite run it's course.

Kiera stood up, "enough! Thank you for taking the third watch Dorian, consider this another favor I owe you and I won't hear a no," she reached down pulling Cullen up, "everyone get some rest, tomorrow will be trying," she half dragged Cullen to the tent, his legs still not stable from the Maras-lok.

Cullen grumbled under his breath looking back at Dorian before entering the tent with Kiera. In a half whisper he leaned into her, "they're up to something I know it," he sat down on his bedroll, "that vile brew is still making me all fuzzy," he tried to shake his head like it would somehow dispel the effects. 

Kiera giggled pulling her quill and papers out, "sorry, I should have warned you. He's gotten everyone with that, "she made a disgusted noise, "drink. I have to write in to Leliana and let her know we have set up camp and will leave at day break. Try to relax the effects should be over soon." She set about writing her report, there wasn't much as they hadn't really made any contact as of yet. She rolled the letter up, placing her papers and writing kit away, "give me a moment I'm going to get this off then I'll be back," she stood and walked out the tent flaps.

Cullen sat there for a minute mulling over the haze. He slowly worked the buckles of his bracers carefully removing them and placing them gently on his pack. His breast plate and sword next. He pulled his cloak off and set it on top of his armor. He set his gloves on top and rubbed his eyes, he could feel the Maras-lok leaving and with a full belly he was getting tired. He heard the flaps of the tent open and close again. 

Kiera saw him sitting quietly on his bedroll, "you look exhausted, feeling alright?" she sat behind him rubbing his shoulders, teasing out the knots in his back.

Cullen sighed at her touch, "yes just was reading through my reports before we left and a name came up," his shoulders fell forward, "I knew him once, not overly well but we served together at the Circle in Fereldan. He's a lieutenant for Samson, out of the Emerald Graves now. Guess it has bothered me more than I cared to admit," he drew in a deep breath closing his eyes, "how could he have fallen so far," he shook his head. 

Kiera leaned into him placing a loving kiss on his exposed neck, "I'm sorry Cullen," she reached around his shoulders giving him a tight squeeze.

He smiled and gently patted her arm, "thank you, I'll be fine just thinking about what could have happen if I hadn't joined the Inquisition, would that have been me?" his voice was soft and sorrowful thinking about the turn his life had taken, "what do you think you would be doing now?" 

Kiera sighed and straightened up, "I don't want to think about it," she shook her head letting the little tendrils of hair slap against her face softly, "I don't want to think of a life without knowing you," she sat in front of him cupping his face in her warm hands as she rested her forehead to his.

Cullen breathed in deeply, allowing his body to relax, the sound of the fire outside crackling as Blackwall added another log to the fire brought him back to their current situation, "thank you. You've been kind towards me and patient, even in my darkest spells," he brought her hand to his lips, laying soft kisses on her palms, "we should get some sleep, tomorrow will be taxing if we hope to get to the Shrine at a decent time. Hopefully they haven't caught wind of our arrival. Maker willing Samson wouldn't escape me," he clenched his teeth and fists at the man's name.

Kiera couldn't begin to understand the pain and anger coming from Cullen right now but she knew he needed to rest tonight and this emotion wouldn't lead to any form of restful sleep. She coiled a few of his untamed locks in her lithe fingers giving a gentle tug, bringing him back to the moment, "Cullen, you need rest," she pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, the lingering taste of honey mead sweet and subtle on his breath, "come to bed now, away with these thoughts," she slipped her hands over her shirt unbuttoning it slowly, "think of something better," she smiled gently passing her tongue over her lips.

Cullen groaned, "oh Kiera, as much as I want to the tent is incredibly thin and you aren't very quiet," he smiled taking her hands off her shirt. 

Kiera laughed, "oh who said anything about that?" she pushed him back gently on his bedroll.

"Oomph!" he lay there for a second a look of confusion and curiosity breaching his eyes, "Kiera what are you...." his breath hitched as he felt her fingers pulling at the ties of his breeches. Her lips gently brushing against the soft patch of hair under his belly button, "Mmm," he mumbled through half lidded eyes, his hands gripping firmly in his hair. 

Kiera grinned at each movement, he would sleep well tonight oh yes that he would. She pulled the ties of his pants free, dipping her fingers dangerously low into his pants, "shh you'll alert the camp," she teased as she pulled his breeches down slowly with her teeth. She felt him buck up as her chin graced his already hardening mass. With one finger she carefully dragged his smalls lower, kissing and swirling her tongue along his exposed hip bone.

Each twist of her tongue eliciting a hiss from his lips, a soft growl seeking a roar. With a quick movement she lifted him out of his pants a gasp escaping his lips, her name soft and shaking on his breath. She couldn't help but feel her own heat burning between her legs at the mention of her name. 

He couldn't think, didn't want to think and if he looked down now he knew he was done. The cool night air hitting his exposed flesh made him shutter softly. Then he nearly shot up at the sudden feel of her wickedly warm tongue running along his length, "Sweet Maker, Kiera..." he stammered as she swiped her tongue across the tip of his engorged excitement. 

She chuckled softly, "we'll see who can keep quiet tonight," she smiled as she slowly took him fully into her warm, slick mouth. She felt him arch beneath her, a low growl from his chest stifled tightly between clenched teeth. She felt an ache burning between her legs, she never thought this would affect her so much. She began to bob slowly, circling her tongue as she went. 

Cullen was biting his lip, Maker with each movement it threatened to send him over the edge. He felt the white hot fireworks building within the pit of his stomach, he reached down and gripped her hair in his hand, "I.. I can't.." he stammered out as she started to slowly pick up the pace. His whimper eliciting a hum of excitement from her throat that caused him to slam his fist in his mouth, "Kiera... I... please..." he was half begging now, awaiting her approval teeth digging into his hand. A shake of her head and another deep hum and he found his release. 

Kiera felt the hot fluid rush down her throat, she swallowed causing him to jerk beneath her. She was beyond excited at this experiment. It was even better than the books as she slowly bobbed a few more times sucking down the last drops, feeling him twitch and jerk. She finally lifted her head seeing him a spent wreck on the bedroll, beads of sweat on his forehead, "maybe you can be quiet," she grinned wiping her lips off on her sleeve.   
Cullen couldn't breathe, couldn't move as he lay there looking at the tent roof, "Maker, where did that come from? Not that I'm complaining, because I'm not...I... Kiera, thank you," he reached up pulling her face to his, kissing her faintly on the lips as he tried to gather himself.

Kiera couldn't stop smiling, she could see the exhaustion kicking in, "good, time for bed then," she smiled wiggling in beside him. She burned and wanted so badly but this wasn't about her tonight. She could satisfy herself another time.

Cullen felt the pull of sleep heavy on him now, the exertion of her efforts bearing their full force, "you did that on purpose.... what of yourself? I won't be content with you suffering," he rolled up to her, kissing into her neck, listening as her breath sharpened with each pass of his lips.

"No you need... to.. sleep, Oh Sweet Maker, yes," she hissed excitedly as she felt his hands trail down her body, his hand sliding under to breeches and into her smalls. 

Cullen grinned feeling every twitch and sigh of her body as he dipped his fingers into her smalls, "well it seems I wasn't the only one who enjoyed that, good to know," he purred in her ear as he ran his middle finger over her slick folds, causing her to buck her hips in anticipation. He felt a rush of excitement come over him as she shuttered under his touch as he slowly rubbed soft circles with his thumb over her swollen nub, dipping his middle finger slowly inside her. As his hands worked their magic he set about kissing her lips passionate and deep, his tongue dancing with hers. He broke free only to trail his lips down her neck, nipping and sucking until he reached her half undone shirt. Tugging with his teeth, earning him another sharp inhale and gasp, he pulled her shirt away from her breast. Kissing slowly until his teeth caught the edge of her bra band. With a quick jerk of his mouth he tugged it down exposing her hardened peak. She was panting heavily under his every movement and he was reveling in it. He gave a puppy lick to her peak, feeling her bring her hand to her mouth and bite down muffling a squeal of delight, "hmm maybe you can't be quiet," he chuckled gently nipping at her nipple. 

"Cullen.. I... don't stop," she groaned reaching down and gripping his hair tightly. She could feel the electricity building into a storm within her core. A storm he was teasing and threaten to unleash, with those sinful hands and wicked mouth. His nip was a note in the building crescendo, she so desperately wanted him all of him, "please," she begged. Writhing under his touch and tongue.

Cullen smiled at her, his own resolve restored, "ma nuvenin," he pulled his hand away from her smalls and untied her breeches, pulling down her pants and small with one valiant tug. He swiftly kicked off his own pants and small sending them fluttering across the tent in a bundle of fabric. He looked up to see she had removed her shirt and bra band and flung them to the opposite corner of the tent, "Maker you are beautiful," he growl low and predatory as he stalked over her. He studied, learned, the master of battle he knew where to push and when. He would bring her fulfillment, something that he enjoyed very much.

She swooned when she saw him in the dim light, like a lion stalking its prey she laid down for him, hair spilling around her. She awaited his touch, awaited his every move. She bared her neck to the lion, only to pray for the sweet release of his mark. She looked up at him, hands placed above her head, "please Cullen," she whimpered out to him.

He nodded a smug grin on his lips as he slid up her body seating himself gently inside her, "for you, always." He felt her shutter and her hips rutted against him but she didn't move her hands. He looked up at her watching as she gently bit her lip, each pulse of his hips against hers causing her eye lids to flutter and breath to hitch. The wind outside beating softly against the tents masked the sound of his hips snapping against hers. He was up on his knees looking down at her, running his hands over her body. Intent on watching her wriggle and come apart beneath him. Reach her glorious finish for him.

She wanted him close, to feel the heat of his skin against hers. She leaned up reaching at his chest, running her hands down his arms till she pulled him on top of her, kissing and nipping his bottom lip. The sound of the tall grass and branches bowing in the mild wind outside made her feel bold, a sense of slight security that the other's wouldn't hear them. All those books, those horrible wonderful books, made her bold now. She knew after this night no war room meeting would be the same, "take control of the battlefield, Commander," she hissed in his ear giving a playful bite on his earlobe. It sent shivers of heat through her core adding to the building release she craved from him. His complete dominance over her.

His eyebrow arched as his lips parted releasing an excited gasp, followed by a deep throaty growl of pleasure. He knew how to control a battlefield, utilize choke points to taper off an enemies attack or stifle a retreat. Now he looked upon a new battle. This sent sparks shooting him, a deep intense sensation of arousal he didn't even know he had. He reached down with his hands and pinned her arms above her head. Bending down he licked his lips, kissing her neck and biting down harder with each whine of pleasure he wrought out of her. His hips digging deeper into her, pushing a brutal and punishing pace. Sweat beading down his shoulder blades as he fought to bring her to her crushing end. With each renewed thrust she whimpered louder, he let go of one of her hands cupping her head roughly off the bedroll and placing her face into his shoulder, "bite down," he growled in her ear.

She could feel the edge right there, nearly there. He was picking up speed slowly, pounding into her core hitting a place inside her that was making the room spin and tiny pin prick dots cloud her vision. She bit down as he growled reaching with her free hand to force his ass into her harder. She heard him utter a low ragged curse as she found her tipping point. Wave after wave of electric current flushing through her sending sweeping arcs of pleasure and heat. His shoulder the only things saving the whole camp from hearing her proclaim his name to the Maker.

Cullen felt her tighten around him, each pulse dragging him to his own end. He pushed into her only a few more time and he was spent, pulsing hard and fast into her. He buried his face into her shoulder hearing her utter, "bite down, please," as his body shuttered and quaked. He found his place and left his mark. Hearing her sigh and half gasp his name as he stifled his own urge to scream in her shoulder. He fought his muscles screaming at him to collapse as he slowly released his mouth from her shoulder, gently licking and kissing the bruise beginning to form. He shuttered and slowly lowered himself beside her on the bedroll, "Maker..." he exclaimed, half exhausted and satisfied.

Kiera giggled softly, "I guess we can both be quiet," she rolled up beside him fumbling for her bedroll, the night air suddenly feeling icy cold against her damp skin. 

Cullen laughed, "I hope you know I will never be able to think of anything else when someone yells at me to take control of the battlefield. There may be a need to take control of the war table in that instance," he gently held her hand in his swirling his thumb lazily over her knuckles. 

She gave a chuckle, "oh I might do that to you, against the wall, on the war table, Maker, Leliana would be furious if she knew!" she stifled a hearty laugh, "I'd say your desk but with the amount of paperwork you always have I would hate to have to clean that up," she giggled softly, "or under your desk," she sighed rolling her head gently into his shoulder moving her hair with her free hand so as to prevent him from being choked by it.

He laughed, "Maker yes, but I do believe we require rest. Tomorrow is a busy day," he yawned wide and long, "and you need your energy." He pulled himself into his bedroll snuggling as close to her as he could get.

Kiera sighed and closed her eyes, "goodnight, ma vhenan." 

He smiled back, kissing her one last time softly on her forehead, "good night, ma vhenan."

The smell of cooking meats woke her from her lucid dream, she yawned stretching slightly the feel of Cullen's arm around her and his body pressed behind her put a smile on her face. She lay there thinking about last night and the sparks between them. Was this something more, could this be something more? How would the Keeper take to her bonding with a human? Cullen was an amazing man but he was human and any child they may have would be a halfling. She bit her lip, she knew the child may have magic run through it and for sure the clan wouldn't except a half-breed. She looked over at his sweet sleeping face calm and terror free. Perhaps I'm not a child anymore, she thought. Dorian was right she needed to make her own mind up about what she wanted and if there were consequences then she would deal with them when the time arose. Plus she shook her head, it's a silly thing thinking about children when there were rifts to close, a darkspawn magister to kill, and Maker knows what behind whatever was up ahead. Still she kissed his forehead, carefully lifting her lips from his skin, perhaps it doesn't hurt to dream does it.

Cullen felt her velvety lips grace his forehead. It was a wonderful way to wake up, still cradling her in his arms, "good morning Kiera," she smiled bringing his hand up to his eyes to wipe away the sleep. 

She startled lost in her daydream, "oh I thought you were still asleep! I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she gently swept her hand through his hair, gracing her hand down his face and gently trailing her thumb over his jaw.  
He plucked her hand out of the air and brought it to his lips, laying tender pecks on each finger, "I would die a happy man if I were to wake like this every day for the rest of my life," he pulled her closer and kissed her lips a lingering kiss mixed with love and worry.

She leaned back, "there will be no one dying today Commander and that's an order from your Inquisitor!" her eyes danced. The thought of losing him was too much.

He shook his head and laughed, "oh Maker I didn't mean like.. I'm sorry please I meant.." he exhaled sharply and hung his shoulders, "I really am no good at this," he fumbled searching for his clothes.

Kiera sniffled slightly, "I'm not losing anyone today Commander. We take down Samson and then you go home..." she looked to the side as she did up her bra band and began pulling on her shirt.

Cullen stopped for a moment tugging his shirt over his head, "What?! What do you mean I go home? Where are you going?" he tugged his smalls on and was fumbling with his breeches.

"I have to leave. Cassandra will be meeting us at Caer Oswin to investigate the Seekers, then I should be hearing from Cole to locate where he needs to travel for the amulet to work, then I'm hoping there will be a lead on Corypheus and we can perhaps locate him. If not I know from reports there are at least a half dozen locations I need to visit to seal rifts. If we haven't heard back I will return to Skyhold, recover and then see to the task of closing the rifts. From there we pray we find something on Corypheus. The sooner he is dealt with, the sooner we can get on with our lives," she shyly looked to her boots as she set to tying them. This was amazing, the best thing to ever happen to her, but would it last when there was no threat of impeding death? Would he still want her, need her, be with her once Corypheus was defeated. Assuming she lived through it. She didn't want to ask, she couldn't bare it being a no.

Cullen didn't notice the shift of her attention, his mind was racking through the thought of her being away again like in Haven. He cursed Corypheus for forcing this upon her, "I see. Then I pray we find out about Corypheus's maneuvers soon. Once he is dealt with, then we can see to important rebuilding and reestablishing the south," he tugged on his boots and stood, preparing to strap on his armor, "you might wish to armor up now, in case we meet up with some opposition enroute. We're at least a couple hours ride out from the Shrine." he strapped his breast plate on then pulled his cloak over top. As he started buckling up his bracers he turned to see her as she was slipping on her robe and gloves, "is everything alright? You'll need one hundred percent focus for the battle ahead."

She snapped out of her thought process, "oh yes sorry, I'm fine let's get moving," she packed her items from the tent as she marched out the tent and headed over to her horse to strap her pack down. 

Cullen stopped for a moment finishing the last buckle on his left bracer, "Kiera," he mumbled softly. He rubbed his nose bridge between two gloved fingers then set about pick up his items and packing them away. Exiting the tent he heard Blackwall laughing and Dorian snickering.

"You owe me five royals Dorian, I expect to collect when we get back to Skyhold," Blackwall snickered packing up his bag and strapping it to the horse.

"Vishante kaffas!, fine how was I to know he was bold enough to leave traces," Dorian fluffed Blackwall off as he loaded his pack on the back of his horse turning to energize and take down the tents.

Kiera just shook her head her face a red and Cullen's cloak, "ma ghilana mir din'an," she sighed trying to get a top her mount. That's when she heard Cullen's calm and strong voice behind her, his hand on her back.

"Penshra! Ghilas vellathan, ma vhenan," he smiled his crooked little grin as he helped her ease her way up on top of her mount. 

Kiera relaxed her shoulders as everyone around them stopped for a moment, till Dorian broke the silence.

"Ha you owe me five royals Blackwall so I will be more than glad to call it even!" he sat firmly preening his moustache on his horse. Leaving Bull to howl with laughter.

Cullen just shook his head, "alright get your giggles out all of you. We ride to Samson's camp a good two hour trek at least. We need to be quiet as we approach, you can have your fun and bets when we are back at Skyhold," he climbed onto his horse, gripping the reigns tightly.

Bull groaned loudly as he looked up, "might want to hurry Boss, there's smoke coming from the direction of that Shrine piece of crap," he pointed a long grey finger over the ridge.

Cullen growled between gritted teeth, "move!" as he urged his horse on into a full sprint. The others following in close pursuit. What would have been a leisurely couple hour ride turned into a panicked dash as they raced past trees and over the ridge. It was a blur of motion as they raced up to the large gated entrance of the shrine. Cullen dismounted quickly and tied his horse off to a nearby tree. As his boots hit the ground he was already pulling his sword free of the scabbard and leveling his shield down onto his forearm clutching it till his knuckles were white under his dark tanned leather gloves, "they've trashed the camp, a few stragglers inside we need to hurry if we are to salvage anything within. If we're lucky Samson may still be here," he gave a low growl as he turned to the rest preparing to force through the gate.

Kiera nodded and with a little focus she energized the door and threw it wide open. The sound triggering movement within the small courtyard area leading to a large stairway and to a smaller set of double doors. She could hear feet scrambling and swords being drawn, "about a dozen in the courtyard, maybe more inside," she set herself ready staff firmly gripped in her hand.

Blackwall, Cullen and Iron Bull surged forward into the camp, a mixed howl of a war cry as several red Templars came rushing out at them. Kiera caught her breath hitching as she saw Cullen charge shield up smashing into a large red Templar. He pulled his blade up slashing as he countered his balance with his shield. She was in awe of the grace and strength he was capable of manipulating as he set about his wet work. Kiera focused on an archer above on a rampart overhanging the small opening. She focused her energy into the crystal at the tip of staff a bolt of molten lava flying free and reaching its target sending the archer screaming as his armor melted into his flesh and clinging to his bones. She shuddered as she turned from the sight, he was dead and if not now he would succumb soon enough. She heard a loud thud as Blackwall bounced an arrow off his shield. She needed to move, clear out the archers. Moving forward she brushed her hand up her staff setting a cold chill through it. Running forward she jumped into the air slamming the sword tipped staff into the ground as she looked up focusing on the archer, a bolt of ice ramming up from the ground split him in half freezing the gored corpse in its place. Another thud and Cullen bounced an arrow off his shield, then a scream as he buried his blade in the exposed abdomen of a red Templar before him. 

Kiera quickly glanced around two more archers, she was getting tired. Before she could react she saw the one burst and crackle with electricity, his plate armor sparking, she turned to see Dorian smiling blowing his fingers tips, "go!" he yelled preparing to assault the next archer. 

Only a couple more stood before her and the door. She raced forward casting a barrier about herself, she changed the grip on her staff as she raced forward slashing the red Templar in the face. She hadn't tested the blade yet and was taken aback as the blade cleanly passed through his face cleaving his head half off. She swallowed hard and whirled to face the next one. She was being careless, pushing hard, harder than she should have. She mistimed her step and was barely able to counter his impending blow with her staff, the vibrations of metal slamming on metal threatening to knock the staff from her hand. She grunted hard pushing against him as he tried to drive her back down the stairs. She was losing her footing, cursing under her breath. She clenched her fist, her hand flaming hot till it burst into flames. She screamed loudly and smashed her fist into his helmeted face. His face exploded into flames as his helmet began to bubble and drip. She jumped back regaining her footing, whirling the bladed bit of her staff around she thrust it hard into his gut, a mix of blood and melted metal spilling onto the ground before her, "regards to your master," she snarled. 

She stood watching as the thing gurgled and sputtered before sliding to the ground. She looked back, as everyone came towards her. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and reached into her pouch gripping a lyrium bottle and uncorking it with her teeth. She drank it down greedily and tossed the bottle against the stone wall to her right, "Bull would you do the pleasures of opening the door?" she grinned. 

Before he could move the door was thrust open with such a violent force the door half shattered on impact with the stone walls beside it. Kiera gasped in horror as a large hulking mass of moving red lyrium crystals came lumbering towards them, "Sweet Maker..." she cried as it gave out a monstrous howl something inhuman and demonic. 

Cullen groaned, he'd read reports on the behemoths. Men twisted and infused with massive amounts of lyrium until it sprouted out of every pour. Whatever or whoever was before them was long gone only the lyrium's song rang through them now, "Behemoth!!! It's slow, powerful and can spit that red shit! We need to slow it down and then break it down!" he growled as they all stepped back into the larger court area back from the stairs.

Kiera nodded, "Dorian we freeze it, they smash it, got enough juice left?" she grinned at him flicking her fingers and channeling her energy into her staff, snow beginning to fall from the crystal tip.  
Dorian laughed following her lead, "I can do this all day!"

Kiera focused harder pouring as much as she could into the staff threatening to pull all she had, "boys get ready it's about to get cold," she spun her staff, slamming the blade into the ground focusing the energy towards the lumbering creature as it was beginning to swing it's ax like appendage up in the air near Bull. 

"Now!" Dorian cried as he let fly an arc of frozen crystals into the ground before the beast, it coiled and crept up the creatures legs deep blue ice hanging on the red crystal as the beast began to slow. Kiera released the built up energy as it traveled through the ground a wave of ice bursting forth and engulfing it a low growl escaping its shape as the ice claimed it.

Bull wasted no time as he charge in swinging his giant two handed ax over his head and slamming it down with all his force into the center of the creature's mass. There was a loud crash as if the creature were made of glass, it shattered into thousands of pieces. Frozen blood and bits tumbling everywhere. 

Cullen stood for a moment his eyes wide. Bull pulled his ax out of the ground a small indent in the stone work where his ax was moments before.

"We need to get inside, there may be more," Kiera puffed regaining herself, "I'll do my best to put out fires to save whatever we can. Can you handle the rest?" she was leaning on her staff. 

Cullen nodded, "we need to move quickly, I'll take point," he moved forward shield drawn up to eye level his blade raised over it as he crept through the open door. It was dark inside save for the unnatural glow of red lyrium spikes and the fires burning within. His eyes only took a moment to adjust from the bright sun outside. He blinked a few times, peering into the darkness. Something moved out of the corner of his eye, two shapes on his left and two on his right. Stair ways leading in split directions encircling an open area, fire blazing away. The fire was clearly magic made as it produced no smoke, unlike the fires outside which burned black smoke. 

Cullen motioned his head to Blackwall, "two left, two right," he said in a half hush. Blackwall returned his nod pushing his way into the room and charging his shield lowered into the two men the sound of collective air being forced out of them echoed through the large hall. With the two men on the ground, gasping to regain their wits, Blackwall made quick work of it, stabbing his sword home on both targets. Silence once again claiming the hall.

Cullen wasn't so lucky, the two men saw him come around the corner. He was caught in a pitched battle shield and sword bashing off each target seeking to break the exchange. He was locked between the two, his sword blocking the parry of the one man while his shield holding the sword of the other man back, a hissed voice cackling in his ear, "knight-captain Cullen," he slammed both men back a renewed resolve born of rage. As the two men attempted to return his advance he drove his sword deep into the neck of the one man blood spraying against his blade and cresting his breast plate, with a kick of his leg he booted the man away. Turning now one on one with the other man who had found his footing. Another exchange of metal on metal, swords parrying each other. 

Cullen waited, he knew this dance, he'd done it a thousand times before. Wait for the opening. He countered several more arcs as the other man roared with anger at his lack of advancement. That's when Cullen saw it, the man mistimed his swing leaving his forward leg unprotected. Cullen swiped down and sliced the tendons behind his knee, toppling the man like a shot fennec. He still held his sword, violently poking up at Cullen as he growled in agony. Cullen scooped his sword catching the man's hilt and with a thrust of his arm he sent the man's sword tumbling into the blazing fires below. He didn't hesitate. He flipped the blade over in his hand, turning the edge down he drove it through the man's chest till he felt the stone flooring rattle off its point. The red templar twitched then moved no more. He quickly withdrew his blade and set back to his defensive stance. 

Kiera watched the whole battle in pure fascination. Perhaps when things calmed down there was something she could learn from his tactics in the field. She iced the blaze below them, seeing nothing of use she moved forward, "any other one? We're losing time," she walked ahead placing a hand on the door before them. A heat swelled behind it. She bent down tracing a rune into the floor with her finger, slamming her hand onto it a bolt of ice travelled beneath the floor, encasing it in a thin layer of frost. 

Bull came forward, "let me get the door, Boss," he lifted his massive leg up, kicking the doors clean off their hinges they slammed into the floor a few feet in front of them. Bull clapped his hands and grinned at his work. The room lay empty, save for the glow of several small fires and huge red lyrium crystals half encompassing a wall. Kiera stepped in, "all clear," she waved them in. 

Cullen looked down at his sword, still dripping with the blood of the templar. He flipped his shield on his back, opting to carry his sword. He moved into the room, a small movement caught his attention ahead of him. He moved quicker to see a man in robes. He raced forward vaguely aware of Kiera's hurried steps behind him. He reached the man, slumped against a bed's foot board. His face was white, the iron brand of the Tranquil visible on his forehead, "Kiera there's something not right here... it's Maddox!"

Kiera raced beside him, "he's taken poison, blightcap extract by the look of it. He doesn't have long, there's nothing I can do." She knelt beside the man, "Maddox... I never wanted to hurt you, only ask you a few questions," she gently reached out to the man, who calmly took her hand into his.

"Inquisitor. I know, that was something I couldn't allow," he looked up at Cullen his vacant eyes growing duller by the moment, "Knight-Captain Cullen, I destroyed the camp with fire. We all agreed it would be best. Our deaths ensured Samson had time to escape."

Cullen's face twisted in a pained expression, "you threw your lives away? For Samson?" his voice shaking a mix of anger and confusion at the poor man before him, "why?"

Maddox tilted his head the effort draining the last of the color from his face, "Samson saved me even before he needed me. He gave me a purpose again.. I....wanted... to..help..." Maddox's head gently fell forward onto his chest as his body slid down the wall till it rested on the floor before Cullen's knelt frame. 

Cullen's face fell as the man slipped away. His brood shoulders sighing heavily as he shook his head. The needless waste of this poor man's life for Samson. He tightened his fist gripping his sword he wiped the blade off on the ruined sheets of the bed behind Maddox then slammed it into his sheath, "we should check the camp. Maddox may have missed something," he snarled turning and pacing about the room.

Kiera nodded, she knew better than to say anything right now. She turned around to get a proper glimpse of the room now that their main targets were out of site. It appeared they were in a bedroom of some kind. A large table stood freely below them and to the side a small alcove area with a couple tables and objects. Kiera searched about, seeing a pile of lyrium bottles she reached down plucking one up, "Maker, they've been licked clean," she disgustingly dropped the bottle, it smashed on the floor below. 

Bull groaned, "you might want to reevaluate your life if you're huddled up licking lyrium bottles. Shit that's a lot of bottles!" he kicked a massive pile over beside her. 

Dorian yelled out for Cullen standing over the table, "it appears your favorite red lyrium guzzling maniac left you a love letter, try not to punch something harder than your hand, Commander," he lifted the paper up to Cullen's out stretched hand between his finger and thumb.

Cullen began reading it a garbled mess of hastily written notes. He read a part of it out loud, "Drink enough lyrium and its song reveals the truth. The Chantry used us. You're fighting the wrong battle. Corypheus chose me as his general, and his vessel of power," he growled under his breath, "it goes on with other such nonsense. Does he think I'll understand?" he crumbled the letter and placed it in his pocket, "what does he know?" he hissed out loudly. 

Blackwall yelled out around the corner in the alcove, "hey I think I've got something, possible some of that man, Maddox's stuff." 

Dorian was there before Kiera, "those are lyrium-forging implements! Of remarkable design. Intact, they'd be worth a fortune," he gasped clutching the tool set gingerly in his hands, some ash rubbing off.

Cullen grinned, "Tranquil often design their own tools. Perhaps our new arcanist, Dagna can make sense of them," he gently took the tools from Dorian's hand and pulling out small sack from his pocket placed them inside, pulling the draw string tight, "if Maddox used these to make Samson's armor, she could use them to unmake it," he looked up a wicked grin on his face, peering at Kiera excitedly, "we have him!" 

Kiera smiled as she picked up a few loose pages off the table, scrawling and words she didn't recognize, "we'll take these too maybe someone back at Skyhold can make some sense of all this," she handed them to Cullen, who added them to the bag with Maddox's tools. 

"Well seeing as we've exhausted a few hours and seemed to be through here, we should make our way to a good camp site part way to Skyhold, yes?" Dorian motioned towards the door.

Kiera nodded, "yes I've seen enough red lyrium for my liking. The sooner we're out of here the better," she made her way to the door stopping to speak with Cullen for a moment, "we should take care of Maddox's body, he deserves nothing less," she sighed as she gently touched his arm.

"Yes, Samson did his best for Maddox. We can do no less. I'll make sure someone from Skyhold handles it. I doubt very much the red Templars will be back at this camp," he nodded and walked through the doors. Grabbing a piece of cloth from a barrel in the yard he wiped the blood off his breast plate, tried to clean his face slightly and then tossed it to the ground. Taking a last look around he shook his head and made his way to his mount. He would be back in Skyhold tomorrow and then he could set to work, put this out of his mind and hopefully if the Maker willed it, he would be able to make something of Maddox's effort and stop Samson.


	20. Promise Of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stopping overnight before meeting with Cassandra, Kiera and Cullen spend some time together thoughts drift to unspoken words. The next day they meet up with Cassandra as Cullen heads back to Skyhold.
> 
> *violence!* *blood, some gore* *Strong language, cursing* Mild NSFW/Fluff

They reached a spot to camp and all went about their tasks of preparing for the night. Cullen wasn't very happy about having to leave and head back to Skyhold but he knew there would be an exorbitant amount of paperwork and issues that would require his attention when he returned. They had managed to find a small stream near their camp and Cullen was happy to take a rag and set about cleaning the blood off his armor and weapons. He sat his breast plate in front of him as he slowly ran the rag over the etching and pock marks. He was lost in thought. What had Samson tried to say with his maniac rants? He shook his head at the thought, brows knit together in frustration as a slow throbbing headache pounded between his eyes. Dipping the rag back into the small bowl of water he had collected he wiped the last bit of blood free from the armor. 

Kiera watched him intently from the camp as she at her knees up about her face by the small fire, "Blackwall," she glanced over to see him sharpening his sword, running the whet stone over the blade slowly, "did you bring a bow and arrow for hunting?" she smiled softly as she spoke careful not to disturb Cullen.

Blackwall nodded, "it's strapped to my horse. You thinking about going out for a hunt? Didn't think a mage would know how to use one of them," he gave a bit of a chuckle, testing the edge of his sword on his thumb.

"You'd be surprised how little use magic has in hunting for food," she giggled back, standing and removing the bow and small quiver from his horse, "magic is good for many things, catching a good meal, not so much," she slung the quiver over her back, and gently tugged at her ears, "elf remember," she giggled as he let out a louder fit of laughter, "I shouldn't be too long," she smiled slipping into the woods behind the camp.

Cullen heard a rustle in the woods behind camp, watching as someone slipped out. He figured it was Blackwall off to hunt for dinner, as he finished clearing the flecks of now drying blood off the hilt of his sword. Satisfied it was all cleaned, he rung out the rag and dumped the bloody water into the plants around him, careful not to have any of the water get back into the stream. He sheathed his sword and made his way back to his tent placing his breast plate down by his bedroll, and strapping his sword back on his hip. He put the small bowl and rag out to dry and came out to sit by the fire. He saw Blackwall plying his blade with an oil, "I thought you were hunting," he looked around seeing Bull quietly sharpening his ax and Dorian reading away quietly. He rolled his eyes, rubbing his neck, "she went out hunting, didn't know mages hunted." he sat down next to Blackwall.

Blackwall laughed, holding out his whet stone to Cullen, "ah yes elf thing apparently. She took my bow and some arrows, she shouldn't be long." 

Cullen nodded and accepted the stone, pulling his sword back out, "thank you, I suppose the area should be safe enough with the shrine in flames," he set about bringing the stone slowly down the edges of the blade, meticulously hewing its edge to a surgical sharpness.

Blackwall nodded, "she's a smart woman, a good one too," he set his hands on his hip returning his sword to its scabbard, "I sincerely hope this isn't some distraction for you, especially for her sake. She may seem tough but that one is a single word away from breaking. You hold that sway over her," he leaned his large arms on his knees stoking the fire before tossing another log on.

Cullen nodded, "seems the camp is full of big brothers to her," he looked up from his work, "I have no intention of hurting her and this is no game to me. I assure you I have every intention of furthering the relationship if she would have me," he nodded catching Blackwall's steel grey eyes with his own.

Blackwall nodded his approval, "good man, you have my best wishes. I don't believe she would turn you down for a moment," he grinned ear to ear.

Cullen let out a soft chuckle as he continued his work, fine tuning the blade to his liking. He could hear a soft rustle in the trees before then, and clutching his hilt tightly he waited. Eyes trained on a movement in the bushes. 

Kiera popped out a second later tugging at a small ram, "would someone kindly help the elf?" she giggled the bow and quiver dancing between her shoulder blades.

Bull stood up and reaching into the brush as he pulled up the ram by its horn, "nice shot, Boss! Hey Blackwall, how's your cooking of ram?" he hauled it over to Blackwall with ease.

Blackwall laughed as Kiera placed the bow and arrow back on his horse, "sure took me damn near an hour to locate the few fennec I found, you've been gone less than half and come back with a ram. I'll need a proper hunting lesson from the master," he bowed like a Chevalier as Kiera came over to the fire, sweeping a lock of her raven hair behind her ear.

"I don't know if you have the patience for my instructions," she giggled winking at Cullen, his face tinting a slight pink at her comment, "besides elf eyes and ears are a bit different than yours. I could hear it breathing a quarter mile out and see it a clear half mile out. The hard part was getting him between the eyes, he was grazing at least but the wind was a bit of an issue," she smiled proud of her efforts. She hadn't hunted for food in a while and it felt good to contribute to her team, her little clan.

Blackwall nodded, "right. Well how's your field dressing skills? Got any advice on cleaning a ram?" he laughed pulling a knife out of his belt.  
She laughed, he was clearly razzing her and she knew it, "alright big brother, why don't you teach me how to make your delicious stews. Or is that a family secret," she let out a good belly laugh as she watched him set to work on the ram, his hands deftly skinning the ram. She thought for a moment, picking up a few sticks off the ground she used a bit of rope to tying them into a rack. She reach for the ram hide and set about stretching it across the rack. 

Blackwall smiled, "making the Commander a new cloak, think his got a bit singed on that battle," he laughed again as he saw Cullen reach up and run his hands through the mantle.

Kiera laughed, "no, I haven't quite decided what to make yet but the mood has hit me. Shialya should have had her baby by now. I would have made her an outfit or blanket for the babe. It may be late and I may not be able to focus on it all the time but perhaps I can send something to her," her face fell a bit as she spoke of Shialya. Shialya was the same age as her and they were having their first babe. How she adored the little ones running around the clan, teaching and playing in equal turns. She had longed for her own babe, longed for those tiny fingers to grip her own and squeal to her, calling her mother. She sighed tenting the hide near the fire to dry. 

Dorian smiled over his book, "does the Inquisitor knit as well? I feel we're learning quite a bit about her this evening," he smiled at her then giving a chuckle he returned his face to his book, "and apparently a bit about our Commander as well. His affections for your neck is rather visible in this light darling, a scarf perhaps?" 

Cullen turned bright red, as he focused harder on his blade trying to tune out the roar of laughter that burst and popped around him. He cleared his throat, "I.. um... well.." and then he let out a laugh with them as he fumbled to find the right words to say.

Kiera just giggled running her fingers over her neck, now fully aware of the tender bruises. She moved her hair to fall about them, "when you play with fire," she laughed, "well I am not ashamed either way. I am not a child, right Dorian?" she smiled at him as he returned her smile in equal strength adding, "and yes I do knit."  
"Good girl!" he grinned sighing heavily with content.

Cullen simply sat his face a look of confusion and wonder, "Maker who wins the damned bet now? At this rate I should start getting in on the action," he threw up his hands laughing along with them.

Bull cracked a smile, "I believe I win two silvers each. As for you getting in on the action Cullen, you are the action!" he roared into a fit of laughter as he sipped from his wine skin. 

Cullen slapped his hand to his face as he groaned.

Kiera just sighed, "if you are all done measuring your egos, leave the Commander alone," she snickered rather loudly, "beside if you think my neck looks bad his marks are at least hidden," she turned and walked into her tent setting about writing back to Skyhold.  
Cullen shot up off the log he was perched on slipping his sword back into its sheath, "what?!" he looked around at the men all staring at him mouths agape, "um...I...," he cleared his throat and let out a small nervous giggle, "excuse me," he followed her into the tent.

Kiera was still snickering to herself when she heard the flaps of the tent open and the familiar boots on the ground behind her, "sorry was I speaking wrongly?" she heard the sound of his armor buckles and fingers working to undo them. She continued her letter informing Leliana of their adventure and to have Cassandra meet them at Caer Oswin. She finished signing her name when she felt his strong hands on her back, rubbing and squeezing the days stress away, "Mmm did I say something right? Here I thought you'd be upset with me," she giggled softly as he brushed her hair to the side and gently kissed her neck.

"As much as I felt incredibly awkward and completely put on the spot it was nice to not have to hide around and play Commander in front of everyone. I enjoyed coming out with you. I will sorely miss you over the next few days," he knelt down behind her continuing his soft massaging, "You have an incredible command of your magic, it was an honor to fight alongside you," he worked her shoulders easing every ache and pain she may have had till he was certain there were no more.

She smiled, "you're rather impressive out there with that sword and shield. Can't say I've ever seen anything like it. I would love to learn one day, as you saw I don't rely solely on my magic. Never had the stamina to use it for long," she giggled looking down at her gloved hands. The fist she nailed the Templar with was numb, she hadn't even noticed the traces of blood on her glove till now. She reached down and slowly plucked at the finger tips, easing the glove off her hand. The blood was hers, deep gashes along the knuckles. She snickered at it, "and some things never change," she pulled her left hand over her knuckles and set about healing the skin, correcting the small fractures in the bone.   
Cullen shook his head, "you have quite the temper," he watched her finger tips glow as she closed the skin, "I will admit however it was an impressive solution. I doubt I would have been able to lend aid, given the distance," he shook his head.

She flexed her hand before her eyes watching to see if the skin was healed enough for her liking. She never healed her knuckles complete, it was a personal punishment for lashing out with her hands, "yes I do have a temper, one I tend to pander out with some semblance of wisdom I believe. I only punching your mouth, I didn't light your face on fire as I recall. I made a special exception for my red templar friend," she tossed her glove on to the floor, she had brought a couple pairs. She wasn't sure if they were salvageable. 

Cullen smiled, touching his lip which as she said did not scar, "you have a great grasp on fire and ice magic, a rare talent I've never seen. Perhaps a mix of yourself. A fiery temper and a cool grace and elegance," he stood flexing his hands out before offering his arm to bring her to her feet.

She shook her head, "ah yes sir Templar, magic used most brutally when needed," She sent sparks of electricity through her fingers low and soft touching his face, she watched as he shuttered under her touch, "and gentle, even pleasurable when wanted. I have command over this because it is what I am. I learned a long time ago not to be ashamed and not to be afraid. I only wish the world saw all mages as I see myself," she smiled relaxing her sparks and gently heating her hands, as she cupped his face, "I hope you can see that in me, and not some dangerous creature that needs to be leashed at all times."

Cullen smiled bringing his hands up to hold hers, "I may never fully get used to seeing how gentle you can be with your magic, and then in the next breath melting a man's armor to his bones. I cannot say I am complaining when its saving my life or furthering the Inquisitions needs," he chuckled softly, "at least I will rest a little easier knowing you are in capable hands with this lot and you are more than able to defend yourself," he sighed softly bringing his forehead to hers and gently kissing her nose.

She smiled, "I'm glad you will at least get some sleep. I will not rest well knowing ma vhenan is unwell, while I am away. I shall write to you, it would," she swallowed hard her throat tightening, "it would make it easier if you would write back," she tried to stifle the few tears welling up in her eyes. She had grown accustomed to her time with him, their warm baths and falling asleep safe in his arms. It would be hard not to be with him for a week maybe even two. 

Cullen nodded he knew she was close to tears and she needed to enjoy this evening, "come lets go make an ass out of me. Your 'big brothers' are probably itching to know where those marks are," he giggled softly pulling his shirt up and looking down at his bite ridden abs, marks trailing down beneath his breeches. He sighed softly as she slid her warm hands over the marks, finally tugging his shirt back down.  
"Alright, remember though you did ask for this," she laughed as she gripped the letter to Skyhold and exited the tent. Blackwall was stirring the pot away as it bubbled and brewed. Dorian cuddled up to Bull shivering slightly at the cool breeze the waning light was bringing into their little encampment. Bull reading over Dorian's shoulder as he sipped silently on his wine skin.

"Well don't you all look like a morose bunch. Come now, we may have missed our man but we have what we need to undo him yet. Tomorrow we probably wipe out a few more red Templars and if we're lucky get some answers back to Leliana," she smiled sitting next to Blackwall on the fallen log, "how goes the stew?" 

Blackwall yawned as he lazily stirred the bubbling liquid, "you're just in time I think. Should be good, we'll find out if the Commander's face is lost in the bottom of his bowl soon enough," he gave a chuckle under his breath. Reaching beside himself he pulled out the bowls and spoons, and set about the task of filling and serving dinner. 

Kiera hungrily licked her lips taking a hot mouthful of the wonderful smelling thick stew, "Blackwall I swear you have a talent for cooking unlike any I've come across," she licked the spoon clean before dipping it into the bowl again. 

Blackwall smiled, "I'm glad you enjoy, one of the few things my mom taught me. Always good to have a hot satisfying meal on the road, easier if you know how to do it yourself," he grinned helping himself to his bowl.

They all chatted idly as they supped, each proclaiming a profound thank you to Blackwall for their delicious meal. Kiera smiling between licking her fingers, digging at the bottom of the bowl savoring each drop, "you must always come out with us, every trip! I won't survive without your wondrous cooking and there is no finer a sword arm in the Free Marches, of this I swear," she giggled licking the tip of her index finger clean. 

Blackwall sighed softly, finishing his bowl, "you are too kind my lady. I'm sure you'd handle yourself just fine if I weren't here."

Kiera waved her hand in front of her face as if he had spouted a horrid stench her way, "I won't hear it! At this point I'm debating calling you big brother, you've been so kind to me. You all have, and maybe it's the meal speaking or the wine getting to me but I think of each of you as family to me. I've dreadfully missed my clan, but it wasn't for the reasons I thought when this all started. I... I think I've had to grow up a bit with all of you and this is my clan now," she smiled shyly up over her bowl, each of them smiling back at her. All but Cullen whose face was nearly cemented to the bottom of his bowl. Which ushered in a wave of laughter, "you are all my aneth ara, old talk meaning 'my safe place,'" she smiled placing her hand over her heart. 

Blackwall shuffled uneasily in his place, "I don't think I'm worthy of such an honor my lady," as he handed his empty bowl to Bull. 

Kiera looked at him with a questioning half grin, "come now Blackwall! You are an honorable man and have been nothing but a sincere friend and a key member in our group. Whether you see it or not you are a genuine good person, and I at the least, appreciate you," she handed her bowl over to Bull as she smiled again at him. 

Blackwall stood up turning slightly, "I appreciate it," he looked down slowly, "excuse me," he slowly headed into his tent.

Kiera sat there for a moment, Cullen's hand gently squeezing her shoulder brought her focus back to the rest of the group. Dorian had put his book down and walked over to where Kiera was sitting, "my dear you are a gem. No matter what comes ahead I will stand beside you," he bent down and gave her a gently kiss on her cheek. Coming up he winked coyly at Cullen. Cullen nodded his appreciation back to Dorian watching him as he walked back to his tent. 

Bull stood up, stretching his arms up, "you're a good one Boss, the Iron Bull will always have your back," he nodded and made his way to the same tent as Dorian. Leaving Cullen alone with Kiera before the fire.

Cullen slid over to sit behind her, wrapping her up in his strong arms, "you have a good group of people here. I will most definitely rest better knowing they are with you and watching out for you. Don't worry about Blackwall, perhaps it is something in his past that upset him. You meant well," he laid a soft feathery kiss on her neck, "we should get to sleep, I'll take over third watch this evening after Blackwall. You will all need your rest and I can regain mine at Skyhold," he stood up reaching his hand out to her.

She nodded, looking toward Blackwall's tent. Something didn't sit right but she couldn't put her finger on it, either way Cullen was right. She needed rest and she felt her eyelids growing heavier as the remaining light died and the stars glinted and sparkled in the night sky, "alright, you may be right. I just.. I don't know.. take me to bed," she turned to face him gripping her hand in his they made their way to bed.

Cullen cradled her in his arms and gently sighed as he felt her breathing sink into sleep. He laid there for a bit, trying to sleep but tonight it just wasn't coming to him. He had heard Bull rise and greet Blackwall and the sound of tent flaps. He could easily guess it was his time to switch out. Maybe a little fresh air, he slipped as quietly and carefully out from underneath her as he could throwing on his boots and his shirt he walked out of the tent. 

Blackwall arched his brow up at him as he stepped into the light of the campfire, "can't sleep Commander?"

Cullen rubbed his biceps with his hands trying to warm himself in front of the fire, "suppose not. Mind if I join you?" he waved his hand to the log across from Blackwall. Seeing his faint nodded her lowered himself down, "is everything alright?" Cullen searched Blackwall's face awaiting some retort of snort.

Blackwall shook his head, "ah it's nothing Commander, call me an old fool but I'm not one for such things. I.." he caught himself, slightly cleared his throat, "it was genuinely appreciate though." 

Cullen tossed another small log onto the waning campfire and watched intently as the flames licked and danced at the new fuel presented before it, "whether you believe it or not Blackwall she is right, you are a good man regardless of whatever life you had before the Wardens. The Inquisition is truly blessed to have your assistance," he pushed his hands out, warming his cooling fingers.

Blackwall grimaced slightly and with a sheepish smile thanked Cullen, "come now Commander a beautiful woman, safe in your arms and you're out here harassing an old man, are you sure you're alright?" he set about checking and rechecking the edge of his blade.

Cullen nodded, "yes, I," he stammered for a moment thinking about events and the fighting earlier today, "am going to miss fighting out here like this. I am most certain there will be an exorbitant amount of paperwork awaiting me at Skyhold. At least I will rest well knowing you all have her back out here. She certainly puts a lot of faith into each of you, and deservedly so. You fight rather well, I don't recognize that training style. Perhaps when you return to Skyhold you'll humor me with a sparring lesson or two," he grinned up to Blackwall as he slowly rose, "I think I best get a couple more hours sleep before I take over the final watch. Thank you, Blackwall," he stood and without allowing Blackwall to answer he slipped back into the tent and his bedroll, gently draping his arm back over Kiera as she slept a soft hum of satisfaction passed her lips and he was certain his name followed as she snuggled back up into him. He breathed in her scent one last time, closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

Kiera woke up to the bedroll empty beside her, she knew he would take the third watch but it was a painful reminder of the mornings to come as she was out saving Thedas. She dressed and groomed herself before exiting the tent, seeing Cullen sitting reading a book by the fire. She could hear the rustling of the other tents as the rest of the crew was packing up and readying for the journey to Caer Oswin. She gingerly played with her braid as it trailed before her, looping her fingers in and out of the weaved plait. She so wished she didn't have to say goodbye, she didn't have to spend the next week if not longer on the road away from him. She breathed in a deep breath and quietly made her way behind him. She ran her fingers through his hair, tenderly tease a few curls around her fingers hearing a sigh uttered from his lips. He leaned in and laid a few butterfly kisses on his cheek while trailing her lips down the hard angle of his prominent jaw, following down his neck till her cheek brushed against his shirt collar, "I will miss you. Be safe on your ride back to Skyhold, I will come to you once we are set."   
Cullen reached up behind him and touched her face, "I look forward to your return," he wanted to say more. Maker how he stayed up staring at that fire thinking about all he wanted to tell her. Tell he this was more than a simple release of pleasure, more than some lonely man enjoying company. He wanted her as his and his alone under the Maker's eye. How would he tell her this and it wasn't right to make such statements out like this. He would tell her when she got back to Skyhold, of that much he was set on, "we should get the camp packed up so you can meet up with Cassandra. Is there anything you require done at Skyhold or a message I can pass?" he straightened awaiting her order.

Kiera thought for a moment then remembered Cassandra's book, "yes I have something hang on I need a quill and parchment!" she raced back to her tent rummaging through her bag she quickly wrote it out and placing everything back she headed to Cullen, "give this to Varric, and tell him yes I am serious and yes I will pay any cost to get it done if need be. And yes I will owe him a favor," she handed Cullen the carefully folded letter, "whatever you do mention nothing to Cassandra! I trust you with this Commander," she grinned at him a playful mix of excitement and anticipation. 

Cullen looked at the letter for a moment then back to her coy face, "consider it done. We should finish packing and be on our way. The sooner you get on your way the sooner you will be back at Skyhold and if we have any luck Leliana's people will have an idea of where Corypheus is or is planning on going next," he nodded and placed the letter in his pouch as they collected their items.

The camp was a buzz of activity collecting items and taking down tents. No one really talking to the other as they went about their work. The road to Caer Oswin between Skyhold and their position. Once packed they made their way to the crossroad. Kiera didn't speak she felt like the words would choke the life out of her had she the courage to even try them. Bondmate. It sounded foreign to her tongue but it was their word, the Dalish term for what she felt so strongly tugging at her heart. How would he react? Would he embrace the idea or be put off that his sexual conquest wanted more? She let it all swirl about her as they rode until the sound of another horse and a woman's voice broke the silence.

"Inquisitor! Ah I am glad I caught up with you. Are you prepared to continue the journey to Caer Oswin? We are but a couple hours ride out and it would mean much to me if we could push forward immediately," Cassandra slowed her horse letting the noble beast catch its breath under the noon sun.

Kiera nodded, "yes of course Cassandra the sooner we can deal with this the sooner we can return to Skyhold. Is there any word on Corypheus?" her voice was softer and more eager than she had wanted it to sound. She nibbled nervously at the corner of her lip threatening to draw a small trace of blood. She could feel Cullen's glare on her as she released her hold.

"Sadly as of yet there is nothing. There are troop maneuvers and his agents seem to be pulling back to a location. We haven't pin pointed it out yet. Perhaps our Commander could see something we cannot. His keen eye may shed light on this dark puzzle," she nodded thoughtfully towards Cullen. 

Cullen cleared his throat and sat a bit straighter in his saddle, "I will head to the war room immediately upon arrival and begin studying the movements. If I discover something we'll send some of Leliana's agents to seek out further information. Pray we have him then," his eyes laid upon hers as he noticed her shake off a shutter, "ride well and be safe everyone," he bowed in his saddle turning his steed towards Skyhold, "Inquisitor," then he rode off not wanting to draw out her suffering any longer. There was work to do and she was in capable hands. If he could find Corypheus then it was one step closer to the end. Yes, he had to find him now. Their future depended on it.

Kiera watched him ride off for a brief moment, then turning to Cassandra she inhaled deeply the full mantle of the Inquisitor sinking back into her bones, "let's ride, Cassandra lead the way."

They rode hard as Cassandra caught Kiera up on the Seekers and the small events at Skyhold. Nothing impressive and Kiera was only half attentive as she spoke. Her mind drifting to Cullen and what may yet come or not come. She eagerly hoped for word from her clan and she was set on telling the Keeper and she would face down whatever she had to say with the stoic resolve the Inquisitor was known for. She straightened up at the mention of Cole, "did he find the location on the map?" 

Cassandra nodded, "yes it was rather awkward but Leliana assisted him in setting out the location. It is the small fishing port of Redcliffe. From Caer Oswin it is a day's ride. I have sent word that we will camp part way and then Solas, Varric and Cole are to meet you when we finish here. I will head back to Skyhold with whatever information we discover," she sighed heavily, "Maker willing it will not be as bad as I fear it to be." 

Kiera nodded, "any word on rifts in the area, seeing as I'm making the trip out that way it may be best I seal them while there before heading to Skyhold," she took in a deep breath pausing and rubbing her temples with her thumb and middle finger. The horse breathing heavily as they neared Caer Oswin.

Cassandra nodded again, "yes Scout Harding's people have reported there are several rifts that are causing trouble and if we could seal them it would make a great difference to the people of both Redcliffe and would greatly improve rebuilding from the civil war."

Kiera tacked another day to clear them all out, she would eagerly await a bath upon return to Skyhold. It would take a day to get to Redcliffe and from there a half day to Skyhold. At the least four days travel. Better than a week but she didn't want to get excited yet it was far too early for that. She watched Cassandra's horse slow as she dismounted and tied the creature to a nearby tree and began fumbling about for her shield and sword. She had rode in full armor the whole way. Kiera took the hint and jumped down, plucking her staff up and unpacking her armor. Time to suit up, she thought to herself, suppose Cassandra is thinking we may have trouble to deal with. 

Cassandra turned back to everyone as she settled her shield comfortably on her arm and getting a firm grip on the hilt of her sword, " Caer Oswin, " she stared up the broken stone pathway, unkempt brush had begun to creep into the path half obscuring the way to the small keep before them, "odd that the trail should lead us here," she lead them up the path hacking at a few over grown shrubs along the way before coming to a wooden fence line leading up to a solid wooden door, "Bann Loren is a pious, unassuming man. What has he become involved in?" 

Kiera adjusted her grip on her staff, flexing her hands and trying to loosen her muscles for a possible fight. Her gut told her this didn't feel right and every instinct inside her was screaming to run, "he might simply be a victim as well," she looked over to see Cassandra stretching as they walked as well. Dorian, Bull and Blackwall were quiet behind them each mentally preparing for the unknown, each feeling a sense of unease as they made their way almost in silence, even the forest creatures seemed to avoid this place.

Cassandra made her way to the door standing taking a deep breath, "let's see what lies within," she took one last look around. The guard tower before them off to the side was in ruin, stone bricks lay strewn about as if a giant hand had smashed the side leaving the pieces where they lie. Cassandra pushed on the door half shocked to find it not only unlocked but how easily it moved under her touch. As the door swung open she leveled her shield. A red templar not paying attention to the door bared his back to her. She didn't hesitate and silently she ran him through a low gurgle emitting from his lips before she gently guided him to the floor, "Maker take you," she whispered her benediction as he slipped away. 

Kiera stepped forward, "red Templars. Everyone on your guard we have no idea of numbers or what else lies inside. Quietly, we may yet take more off guard if the Maker is kind to us," she knelt down and dug through the man's pockets finding nothing of use save a small pouch of coins which she pocketed into her robe. She had that habit, checking for letters, anything to point the enemy movement and she was more than happy to relieve them of their blood money. Money she tended to hand out freely at the tavern and to the servants at Skyhold. 

Cassandra took point her shield up and sword at the ready, Bull beside her his large frame blocking Kiera's way. Blackwall stuck close to her and Dorian covered their flanks opting to focus back his magic lest he draw too much attention. Kiera felt a bit nervous skulking about the dark corridors of the crumbling castle, straw and broken planks and debris scattered loosely about the floor. They must have come in from the stables entrance of the castle. She saw the torches lit down the hall and shadows cast through their light. At least three more of the bastards in the next hall. She watched as Cassandra motioned to Bull and they slipped through the door attempting to stick to the shadows. Cassandra leapt upon the first templar digging her blade through his back nearly ripping out of his breast plate with her force.  
Bull whirled his ax between the two other men and cleaved them both in half with a stout heave of his massive arms. 

Cassandra knelt down, turning the dead man over, "Promisers. I should have known," she made a disgusted noise as she picked through the man's pockets searching for some document or piece of information to lead them to her goal, "the Order of Fiery Promise is a cult with," she stammered shoving the body, it's pockets empty, "strange beliefs about the Seekers. They've hounded us for centuries," she stood wiping the blood off her sword with a piece of material cut from the dead man's clothes.

Kiera began searching the next body, fumbling through his pockets, "what kind of 'strange beliefs?'" she pocketed some more coin and located a key.

Cassandra searched the last body, "they believe they are Seekers, the only rightful ones," she grunted heaving the half corpse over, "they say we robbed them of their powers long ago, preventing them from ending the world," she found nothing and stood she snorted, "in their eyes, the only way to truly eradicate evil. 'The world will be reborn a paradise'," she sighed pulling her sword back out and re-equipping her shield.  
"I don't suppose they can be reasoned with," Kiera faintly smiled as she stood examining the small room around them. A few broken chairs, more debris and a few dilapidated tables in the sparsely lit room. A wall of cages, or prison cells lined the wall, blood pooled and long dried on the ground in the one lone open cell. Kiera shuttered at the thought of who and how that blood got there. She turned seeing the only door on the left, possibly leading deeper into the castle.

"They're fanatics, drunk on whatever forbidden magic they can find to make themselves 'true' Seekers," she looked around the room heading towards the closed door, "this explains why the Seekers might be here, but not the connection to Corypheus," she pulled on the handle and pushed, clearly locked.

Kiera moved forward holding a key in her hand, "allow me," she carefully and slowly opened the door. Cassandra pushing past her to lead them further in. Heading down a small flight of stairs and around a corner to an open hall. Clearly unused for some time, broken plates and more debris everywhere. The hall was bleak and the few torches lining the walls cast eerie shadows along the walls. The smell of long rotted food and drink mixed and mingled with the smell of molded earth and wasting wood. She could hear Dorian shutter and curse under his breath, "everyone alright back there, Dorian?" she whispered in the half dark.

"Vishante kaffas, you always take me to the nicest places, so well lit and cheery," he snorted under his breath, clutching his staff tightly in his hands.

Kiera knew what he meant it was dark and they had no idea how many or where they all were. A surprise attack now in the half darkened halls would prove a major problem and possible a deadly one. She had just went to shake her head of the terrifying thought when she heard Cassandra's sharp intake of air, "Cassandra?!" her voice was low, and half pleading for a reply.

Cassandra shuttered, bent down half hovering over a body, "a Seeker," she tightened her grip on the pommel of her sword, "did they torture him to death?" it was less a question as much as it was a horrible answer. Between gritted teeth she stood regripping the hilt of the blade, "the Promisers will pay for this."

Kiera nodded, she didn't want to see the state of the poor soul Cassandra once called family. She knew this trip couldn't end well for Cassandra and at this rate the body was proof of only the smallest, darkest details held within these silence stone walls. She looked around and seeing day light creep in from an open door way she pointed towards it, walking forward she could see it seemingly lead to a courtyard.

Slowly as her eyes adjusted to the light she stepped onto a wooden balcony over looking a small stable area and the large portcullis. The courtyard was crawling with red Templars. Archers and soldiers, she was glad not to see a behemoth amongst them. She turned back, "they haven't seen us yet. Far as I can see and hear there are about a dozen of them. Archers and regulars. We have the advantage, Cassandra, Bull and Blackwall, take out the regulars. Dorian and I will handle the archers," she pointed a head of her a stairway leading down from the balcony to the courtyard below. Then she pointed their locations, she watched as Dorian set up his spell focusing and pouring a large amount of energy into the tip of his staff.

"This is about to get electrifying, stand back," he focused then released a massive amount of power. Bolts of lightning zapping down into the Templars below. Several twitching and convulsing as the warriors descended upon them. Kiera focused her fists burst into flames as she hurled balls of fire at the two archers across from her, seeing their clothing catch and burst into a melted mess of metal and searing flesh. 

She caught Dorian whirl and cast something that made the one archer scream and turn white his face a wash in sheer terror then clutch his chest and fall dead, "Dorian!?" she hissed as she spun to cast a final fire ball at the remaining archer, bursting his head into flames the sound of agonizing shrieking echoing through the courtyard.

"Necromancy, I'll teach you later right now we have work to do!" he jumped down to the court yard rushing forward and smashing a templar over the head as Blackwall ran him through. 

Kiera jumped down as Blackwall, Cassandra and Bull finished the remainder of the enemy forces. Kiera began rummaging through corpses looking for any paperwork, something to give them a clue as to what was going on. She pocketed a few more coin pouches until she heard Cassandra give an exclamation of excitement, a letter held firmly in her hand.

"As the Seekers of Truth have proven resistant to the effects of red lyrium, the Elder One has seen fit to place them in your care. Reclaim your destiny, and know that the Elder One expects your devotion as repayment," she read aloud pacing back and forth, " signed by General Samson, Leader of the Red Templars," she turned to face Kiera shaking her head, her voice raspy and filled with anger, "does Corypheus not realize the Promisers want the world to end? What use are they to him?"

Kiera leaned on her staff, shaking her head in turn, "he'll probably betray them well before they get the chance to go ahead with their plans," she bent down the gleam of something shiny sticking out of the dead man's pocket before her catching her attention. 

"But only after he gets what he needs out of them. This does not explain how he captured the Seekers in the first place, or what's been done with them," she watched Kiera withdraw a key from the dead man's pocket, "we must keep looking!" 

Kiera stood up, "we'll find them, Cassandra," she lifted herself up and looked across the courtyard to a large stone stairway leading up to a set of large wooden double doors. Two braziers lit and burning brilliantly beside it.

Cassandra nodded her thanks, "I know we will," she breathed in steadying herself, "one way or another," she took the key from Kiera's outstretched hands and made her way over to the stairway and up to the door. They all silently followed ascending the stairs awaiting whatever horror lie behind the doors.

Cassandra slipped the key into its hole and turned it a low thunk unlatching the door. She pushed the door open, shield lowered and sword ready. A large portcullis gate stood before them, drawn high, they all slightly ducked underneath following the short hall leading to what may have been once a throne room. It was at least better lit with torches lining several columns in the room, a dining area and entertaining area visible between the pillars. Cassandra saw it, movement in the half shadows just below the throne area, "Templars, "she hissed back at the group, "six in total, no archers," she lowered her shield as Bull and Blackwall followed her charge. Dorian and Kiera provided back up. Kiera laying a barrier around Cassandra and Blackwall while Dorian focused on Bull. 

They made short work of their opponents, some not even having time to withdraw their blade at the sudden intrusion to their patrols. Kiera watched as her people dealt swift and powerful death to the enemy, unrelenting and fierce. Once the wet work was complete, they searched the bodies again, no further papers. Kiera grunted her disapproval as they made their way up the small steps to the throne and around to a passage way on the side. More dimly lit passages leading to a large wooden door. A slight push and the door easily gave way.

The walls of the castle in this section were badly stressed and crumbling the light of the mid afternoon sun sending light streaming down into the room. A large crumbling stair case leading upwards into the dark, broken bits of ceiling beam lay at the base. Two large stone sculptures holding torches graced the sides of the stairway. Something moved at the base of one statue. Kiera could make out a human form laying, clearly writhing in pain, the breath from it come sharp and labored. 

Cassandra pushed her way past rushing and kneeling before the shaded frame, "Daniel!" she half yelled, creeping closer to the poor husk of a man, "Daniel, can you hear me?" she reached her hand out to him, gripping his hand in hers.

"Cassandra?" his voice was weak and strained, "it is you! You're alive!" his voice though weak seemed to dance at the realization of her presence. 

Cassandra smiled back at him, squeezing his hand gently in hers, "as are you. I'm so glad I found you."

Daniel pulled his hand away slightly, a pained expression spreading across as the light of the torch flickered and illuminated the man's face. Stretched and cracked lines of blood vessels burst under his skin covering his face. His eyes sunken, deep black hollows where once surely there had been bright features. His lips cracked and dry, bits of blood hung on his chin long dried and flaking as he spoke, "no, they.." he tried to gather in a deep breath fighting his body, "put a demon inside me. It's tearing me up."

Cassandra shot back on her heels, his pained expression mimicked upon her face, "what? You can't be possessed.... that's impossible!" she was nearly shouting at the thought, she was shaking her head as if it would clear the image before her.

"I'm not possessed. They.." he gripped his belly and groaned, "fed me things. I can feel it growing."

Kiera scanned over him, green light pouring out of her hands, "Cassandra... there isn't anything I can do... whatever they've done... it's killing him," she swallowed hard looking into the man's eyes, "I'm so sorry," he couldn't have been much old than her, just a young man starting to discover himself. A life cut too short.

Before Cassandra could say anything the boy spoke, "the Lord Seeker... you have to find him," the boy strained to get his words out.

Cassandra nodded, "of course we'll find him. If he lives, we'll..." the boy tossed his hand in front of her face a weak wave, causing pain to radiate over him.

"Lucius betrayed us, Cassandra. He sent us here, one by one. 'An important mission,' he said," he spit a glob of black fluid on the ground away from the women, "lies! He was here with them all along. He's still working with them!"   
Cassandra stopped, "but we saw the Lord Seeker at Val Royeux! How could he?"

The boy shook his head, "he allowed an envy demon to assume his position while he came here."

Kiera gritted her teeth her fists growing warm and hot, small embers burning as she stood, "that bastard dies!" 

Daniel looked up, "wait! Don't leave me like this... please..." his eyes met Cassandra's a silent wish for an end.

Cassandra fought back tears in her eyes the sting hard keeping her anchored to the moment, "you should have come with me. You didn't believe in the war any more than I did," she held his hands in hers for a moment more before slowly standing.

"You know me. I wanted that promotion," he let out a cough between a half laugh. He nodded to her, as she withdrew her sword. Kiera turned her back not wishing to see what she knew would come next.

"Go to the Maker's side, Daniel. You will be welcome," she steadied her hand, firmly gripping the hilt, her knuckles white under her black leather gloves. She breathed in deep, mouthing her apologizes, a half beg for forgiveness spoken before a condemned man. With one deft move she cleaved his head off, quick, painless and merciful. His body slumped over, black clotted blood, slowly seeping on the floor. She tightened her grip on her sword turning to face Kiera, "he was my apprentice," she cleared her throat fighting the feeling that threatened to choke her, "I have never known a finer young man."

Kiera nodded as they raced up the large stone stairway into the dark abyss above. Damp mold and mildew smells surrounded them as they area above was exposed to the sky above. Kiera saw the door way to their right as they hit the top another stairway leading up still. The light of day and tree branches vaguely visible as they raced forward. Racing through the doorway they entered a side of the castle which may have at one time been a garden or an area for entertaining but had now fallen into a state of decay. Weeds and grass poking up out of the cobblestone walkway almost completely overcoming the stone. They followed it down around the side of the castle passing through an archway that was once part of the ramparts but no longer. As they grew closer Kiera saw them, a small patrol not more than three or four men. Two archers and two soldiers. She focused her magic clapping her hands together she sent a bolt of ice through the ground freezing the two archers in place as Blackwall raced forward sliding past them to cut down a soldier, hot on his heels Cassandra charging in stride. Bull stopping to swing his ax and shattering both frozen archers into pieces. Cassandra and Blackwall made short work of the other before them.

Kiera paused for a moment wiping a trace of sweat from her brow as she dug into her pouch searching for a lyrium bottle. She tore the stopper off with her teeth and knocked the cold bitter fluid back quickly. Feeling her energy restore itself as they continued forward down the battered and overran pathway. Through the archway they could see a clearing, and then Kiera heard Cassandra's voice a near growl between gritted teeth as she reached her between the arches crumbling mortar.

"Lord Seeker Lucius," she stood half frozen as the Lord Seeker turned to face her, standing in the lowering afternoon sun amongst a small group of red templars7. Their eerie glow shining a flush of violent red across the glinting armor of the Lord Seeker's armor. He grinned up wickedly at Cassandra as he waved for the men behind him to remain still.

"Cassandra... with a woman I can only assume is the new Inquisitor," he crossed his arms across his plate armor emblazed with the symbol of the Templar Order. 

Kiera snarled, "call off your men, or this only ends one way," she gripped her staff tightly the image of this man before her made her blood boil. If Cullen could see this man now, he'd easily run him through. The thought of the hurt it would cause him made her rage seethe even more. 

Lucius just laughed lowering his arms slightly as he spoke, "I presume you know we Seekers of Truth were once the original Inquisition," he paused scanning both Cassandra and Kiera, "oh, yes. We fought to restore order in a time of madness long ago, as you do now," he started pacing slowly in his spot building his statements with resolve and a sense of righteousness, "and we became proud. We sought to remake the world. To make it better," he threw up his hands in disgust, "but what did we create? The Chantry," he counted on his plate gloved fingers, "The Circle of Magi, the Templar Order, A war that will see no end."

Kiera slammed the bladed portion of her staff into the ground, "you lured your entire Order to their deaths!" she could feel the embers burning in her palms, the fire building with the rage her magic was seeking to unleash. This was odd, new, she'd never bled magic before. She clenched her fists tight, fighting back the magic, stifling the burn.

"There was no other choice," Lucius straightened up his hands braced behind his back as he stared ahead."

Cassandra took a step forward, her fist clenched before her, "No other choice? Have you gone mad!?" she stood firm awaiting an answer she already knew was never going to make things right or better.

Lucius sighed heavily as he looked upon Cassandra, "we Seekers are abominations, Cassandra. We created a decaying world, and fought to preserve it even as it crumbled. We had to be stopped," he reached behind his back pulling forth a book from a pouch, "don't believe me? See for yourself. The secrets of our Order, passed to me after the former Lord Seeker was slain," he ran his fingers over the crest of the Seekers raised in hardened metal on the leather book, "the war with the Mages had already begun, but it was not too late for me to do the right thing," he tossed the book at Cassandra's feet.

"And this was the right thing?" Kiera spat watching as Cassandra kicked the book behind her, Dorian placing it in his book pouch and readied himself for the fight they knew was coming. Tension building to a near breaking point. Kiera could see the archer's readying their bows.  
Cassandra shuttered, "Lord Seeker... what you've done..."

He cut her off waving his hand, a slight grimace to his ashen face, "I know. What Corypheus did with the Templars does not matter. I have seen the future," he puffed his chest out as he stood taller still pride dripping and seeping from each syllable, "I have created a new Order to replace the old. The world will end so we can start anew, a pure beginning," he held out his hand extending to Cassandra without moving a further muscle. His face a twisted, wicked patch of pride and desire, "Join us, Cassandra. It is the Maker's will!"

With that Cassandra gripped her blade, lowered her shield and with a low primal snarl charged. Kiera barely had time to lift the barrier around them as the archers let fly their first volley. She felt the shield shutter as the arrows pelted harmlessly off. She held it firm as the pushed forward, Blackwall taking a dagger from his waist band and hurling it, finding it's mark buried deep in the eye socket of an archer. A loud howl as the body dropped twitching and then moved no more. Cassandra was at the Lord Seeker their blade and shields smashing and clashing off each other. Kiera surged the barrier forward knocking the remaining few archers off their feet. With the barrier expelled she was out in the open, her people rushing and pushing as the archers quickly regained their footing. There red lyrium proving to provide a strength and stamina unmatched in Templars before. She scanned the battlefield, need to take control, she growled under her breath. She focused her energy pouring it into the staff still dug deep into the earth before her. As she poured forth the arcane the ground started to ripple with ice. 

She fought the urge to run to hide, to get away as the ice sped along the ground anchoring the red Templars feet in place. That would slow them for sure. She turned to let fly a bolt of fire to one archer as she felt a sudden sting in her side. An arrow buried deep into her side missing her vital organs by a few millimeters. She breathed deep and let the bolt of fire split catching two archers at once. Please don't be poisoned she cursed, as she turned to Blackwall, he was making his way back to her, "how many left?" she gritted between her teeth, reaching to her side. She wanted to do something about the arrow sticking out, she looked behind her checking. Shit, she could see at least two inches of the shaft and the arrow head sticking out the back. If there was poison she'd be in trouble. 

Blackwall stood before her blocking another arrow with his shield, "half dozen, two archers in that. You are wounded," he bit his glove and yanked it off. Dipping his finger into her side as she let out a small grunt. He brought it to his nose sniffing in deep, "no poison, but we'll need to get you back to Skyhold. I'll cover you," he turned his back to her raising his shield just below eye level, deflecting another arrow, "Dorian get that bastard!" he roared out, a red Templar running straight at him, "the archer you useless prick!" he clashed swords with the man before him, parrying and thrusting to keep him back from Kiera.

Dorian grunted, "I'm on it you hairy lummox!" he snapped sending a ball of charge electricity flying towards the archer, striking him and sending him twitching and screaming to the ground. 

Kiera breathed heavily as she focused on casting a barrier over Blackwall. The wound in her side was pulsing and seeing it was making her head spin. She was tired, this much combat wasn't something she was used to and she was feeling weak. She reached into her pouch pulling out a elfroot bottle and swigged it back. The bitter fluid help her focus her head and keep her from going into shock as she watched as Blackwall countered and contented with the large man in front of her eyes. She was running out of energy and was forced to drop her barrier, she could do nothing now but watch. Blackwall was a skilled warrior and he was waiting for his moment to strike she could see it like a snake preparing to strike. She could hear Cassandra grunting and clashing sword and shield with Lucius, Bull leveling the other archer with a solid smash of his ax. That would mean there was at least three red Templars still running about and Lucius. Bull swung wide and cleaved a man in half before bringing the huge ax down onto the head of another. Alright Kiera sighed, make that the guy in front of Blackwall and Lucius. 

Blackwall focused on the man in front of him, searching for that mistake, goading and taunting with each move, "can you move?" he called back to Kiera, hearing her faint reassurance, "get back," he growled.

Kiera took a few steps back and to the side, trying to clear room for him. Her side was still searing in pain, the elfroot draught doing its work to keep her somewhat comfortable. She cursed herself for not being more careful. She watched in sheer pleasure as Blackwall danced around the man with the new room he had and working his blade like a seasoned veteran found his mark. Right between the shoulder blades down and through the tip of his sword dripping and glinting out of the belly button area of the man before him. She let out a small gasp of horror as the Templar looked straight into her eyes, locking them. He smiled wickedly then his eyes grew dark as his life essence slipped away. It made Kiera shutter and feel cold.

Cassandra was smashing down again and again on Lucius as he lost his footing. He slipped under her barrage and landed on the ground fumbling to reach up with his sword and shield to defend against her rage fueled assault. She kicked at his hand knocking the sword away then with her own shield she bashed down, a low crunch as his arm snapped under her pressure, but he did not call out. She kicked again and slammed his shield away, "for Daniel!" she cried as she drove the blade home, deep into his chest. 

Kiera finally had a moment to look at her wound. The arrow had passed through her and was hanging out of her side. Damnit she hissed. The elfroot had stopped the bleeding, she would need to have the arrow removed and be treated to be sure an infection didn't become a concern. She heard Cassandra over the swell of the pain, "he was insane, he had to be. Perhaps the envy demon's influence? Remove the Lord Seeker so it could take over the Templars?"

Kiera watched Cassandra pacing, "all these wasted lives..." Kiera reached into her bag digging for the healing balms and bandages she carried, she looked around and handed them to Dorian.

Cassandra viciously kicked the dead body of the Lord Seeker, "he could not have destroyed all of us. I won't accept it!" she spat on him then turned to see everyone, "please I wish to return to Skyhold. I wish to see what is in this book of secrets," she extended her hand as Dorian passed her the book. 

Kiera nodded, "yes I think we'll all be heading to Skyhold. We have enough time I'm sure we can make the trip," she felt her head spin, effects from the adrenaline wearing off and mild shock setting in, "I.. I require some assistance," she stumbled slightly, trying to hold herself up on her staff.. She felt Blackwall's strong arms grip around her other side as Dorian took her staff. 

"Come my lady, we need to get you back to your Commander. Can you walk? What do you need of me?" his voice was choked with concern, her blood still drying on his fingers. 

She looked up into his strong, steel grey eyes, "I can walk, it is painful but I will endure," she noticed the gash along his face. Did he receive that saving her? She was tired and nearly spent but she could fix that, she reached up gently cupping his face, "don't move, don't complain." her gaze locked onto his shocked face as she waved her fingers over the line, green pools of warmth touching and sealing the gash, "it won't scar I'm afraid, you'll have no proud tale to tell the ladies I fear," she chuckled, a groan passing her lips as the pain dug in deeper threatening to slip her into a temporary blackness. 

Blackwall stood stunned. She had used the last of her energy to tend to him, she should have tended to herself, "my lady.." he was unworthy of this, kindness. He felt his heart flutter, a fondness for her like a brother gazing upon his younger sister. He felt the sting in his chest, "Bull help me here! She if not fit to walk and she will slip under soon if she tries," he grunted back to her, "thank you, I am not worthy." he allowed Bull to lift her as they made their way back through the castle the walls and halls eerily silent and still. No one talked, the grunts of pain and labored breathing from Kiera putting them all to a near state of shock. 

They exited the castle and returned to their horses. Cassandra looked back, "I will ride ahead to notify a healer," she turned and whipped her horse. 

Bull clutched Kiera tightly to his large frame, "hey Boss, we're heading home. Hang in there alright, you aren't allowed to do anything crazy on us. Shit who will I drink Maras-lok with at the tavern?" his voice cracked slightly betraying his growing fondness for the small elven mage.

Kiera laughed then grunted, "oh don't make me laugh it's tearing my side open again," she winced, "I'll live guys its nothing fatal just hurts like hell. Take me home," she nestled into Bull as he set off trying to steady her frame to prevent the horse's gallop from harming her further. Her robe staining slightly red as they rode.

Cullen was deep in papers sorting through the information from Leliana's agents and moving markers on the war table. He was beginning to see a pattern as he moved pieces. Finally it started to make sense to him, "The Arbor Wilds!!" he slammed his hand down on the table. "I've got you, you bastard," he smiled proudly. But why there, of all places the middle of the forest. He made a quick note scribbling out his findings. He rubbed his forehead, how long had he been in this damn room. When he arrived he sought out Dagna passing her the lyrium tools as she nearly jumped for joy. She hugged him, the small dwarven arcanist full of excitement hugged him, then with a solid push rushed him out of the Undercroft. It had taken him a few moments to figure out what had just happened as he made his way to the war room. Set on reading the reports and moving markers and tracing out the patterns. Perhaps a couple hours. Surely he would be hearing from her soon. He looked out the stained glass window seeing the sun beginning to lower over the mountains.

"Commander!" a voice broke the silence. He turned shaken from his thought, "yes, what is it?" he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.   
"It's the Inquisitor sir, she's on her way back. Lady Seeker has arrived ahead of the group. She's been wounded ser, requires a healer. She wanted you informed immediately ser," he stood his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

Cullen's face dropped, "thank you, that will be all." he ran his gloved hand through his hair. He felt his stomach swirl, a knot of fear and helplessness. He turned and marched out the door heading down the main hall and entering the courtyard. With nearly a panic he rushed up the stone steps to look over the battlements. He could see Bull riding with her petit frame nestled against him. Cullen could see the crimson bloom along her side, Maker it didn't appear good at all from where he stood. He gripped the wall tight under his hands, feeling the stone crumble away loosely in some places at his intense fear. He marched down the steps a healer already standing at the gate ready for her, "is there anything you require to tend to the Inquisitor?" Cullen forced the words to be professional, calm and collected unlike the storm brewing inside himself now.

The healer looked over calmly, "no Commander, we have everything we need. The tents over there," he pointed to a small area just below the tavern, "will suffice for now," he tugged at his medicine bag, large leather hanging over his shoulder.

Cullen grunted, "that is no place to treat the Inquisitor! Take her to my tower, I'll have two men bring in a cot," he turned barking and order to two men, they raced off their boots barely hitting the ground as they raced away. Cullen turned back, "the stone steps will be cleared for you. Do you require aid in bringing her?" it was the closest to him saying he'd carry her himself. He stood gripping his swords hilt tightly awaiting the healer's answer.

"If you could carry her it would make things easier," the healer nodded his approval, "the stone of your tower will provide a better location, less chance of infection. Thank you for your generous offer Commander. I believe she is here," he pointed his gnarled finger towards the large gates of Skyhold.

Cullen breathed in deep as the horse trotted up to them, "Bull pass her to me, we have everything from here." he reached up gently easing her into his arm. She was unconscious and breathing normally. 

Bull nodded, "arrow pierced her side, bastard got up faster than she thought. Blackwall covered her. She's drained, gave her all covering everyone. Too many fucking archers," he hopped down from his horse handing the reigns to the young stable boy awaiting, "I'm heading to the tavern to clean up, you know where to find me."

Cullen nodded back not waiting to hear the final words he half raced up the stone steps and walked through the open door of his office. The men had placed the cot just in front of his desk, he carefully placed her on the cot. The healer hot on his heels.

"Commander would you care to assist me?" the healer looked up at Cullen sensing his need.

Cullen nodded, "direct me," he pulled his gloves off tossing them on the desk.

"Rinse you hands in his alcohol," the healer tossed him a bottle digging into his bag. 

Cullen did as he was told, placing the bottle on his desk, "next," he curtly said his hands dripping in the cold stinging liquid. 

"We'll need to remove her robes, the arrow appears to be clean through her. We'll need to remove the arrow, to see the damage. You'll need to break the arrow off at one end then pull it through on the other. It will not be pleasant. I have several poultices ready we need to know which to use," he started pulling out bottles and laying them beside him. He passed Cullen a sharp hooked blade.

Cullen breathed in deep and began cutting away her robes, making a clear section to the arrow from just below her belly button to a couple inches below her bra band. He took in a large breath, and with the hook blade cut off a section of the arrow. She groaned a little as it moved, "I need something to clean the blood away, see the wound better."

The healer leaned over, "aye, here's some purified water. Don't scrub the wound. I don't smell or see poison. So you're safe to remove the arrow. I'll be ready with a spell to seal the skin," he focused his hands and they began to glow slowly.

Cullen poured the cool liquid over the wound, she uttered a grunt her face twisting up in pain. Cullen looked over to the healer, "do you have elfroot leaves?" The healer nodded, digging again and passing him some leaves. Cullen tore one in half, lifting her head slowly he placed a piece in her mouth. He guided her head back down and set back to removing the arrow. He clenched his teeth and wrapped the cloth around the arrow head he gripped it tightly and with the healer leaning over he slowly pulled. She growled and half screamed as he slid the shaft out of her back, letting it drop to the floor. The healer was quick in sealing the opens.

"Ah good girl," he grinned, "she's taken an elfroot draught, it's stopped the bleeding and was still working away before you removed the arrow. It's not as bad injury as it could have been, missed anything vital," his hands were over her a bright green glow as he set about connecting tissues and sealing any internal bleed, "the ride back to Skyhold did more damage than the arrow itself. Pass me the alcohol and that rag from the bag," he motioned Cullen. 

Cullen quickly uncorked the bottle. He knew what to expect from here, patched too many men and women up himself to know what came next. He took the rag over the lip of the bottle and began soaking the rag. Once it was wet he handed it to the healer.

"I see you've done this before. Then you know what comes next. Hold her down," he turned to collect fresh bandages.

Cullen gritted his teeth and positioned himself over her trying to console her, "Kiera, if you can hear me you need to chew that elfroot leaf," he watched as her eyes fluttered and her mouth moved, "Maker I'm sorry this is going to..." before he could say if he felt her squirm and groan under him. 

"Maker hold her still it won't be much longer. I have to clean it out before I can bandage it! Damnit my magic only good for so much!" the healer continued to dap and dig at the holes, "she's lucky a half a finger the other way and we would require something strong than a little balm and bandages." 

Cullen brought his hands to her face, cupping them gently, "it's almost over," he cooed softly. He could feel her calming beneath him, as he wiped the bead of sweat over her brow.

"Alright, the blue bottle, pass it to me then help me with the bandages!" the healer stood his hand outstretched. 

Cullen quickly reached down and passed the man the items. He turned back to see her lavender eyes, wet with tears looking at him.

"Oh Cullen, I'm sorry I didn't..." she hissed as the cold ointment was packed into the wound, "damnit! Vishante kaffas!" she cursed.

Cullen arched his eyebrow as he sat with her, "really Tevinter cursing now. I'm just glad you're alright. I suppose this means your trip will be delayed. For the best I do believe I have located where Corypheus is heading, the why on the other hand is another matter," he tried to make his words soft, steady and calm despite the fear and anguish swirling within him. This was her job, to fight and this might not be the first injury or the worst. He had to push these thoughts out of his head.

Kiera nodded, "he's looking for means to enter the Fade we know this, perhaps I should speak with Morrigan. She may have some information that may prove useful," she clenched her teeth as she fought to sit up.

"Oi! I'm not done yet, don't make the Commander have to hold you down!" the healer grunted wiping his face on his sleeve.

Cullen chuckled, "yes we wouldn't want me to have to restrain you," he winked down at her.

Her face reddened, "please do hurry I have business that requires my attention," she laid back attempting to ignore the tingled burning of her side, "what poultice are you using?" 

The healer grunted, "combination of elfroot, spindleweed and embrium. It'll help the skin knit together without a scar, takes the bruising with it and prevents infection. You will be tender but it shouldn't impede your business," he huffed looking up at the Commander as he began layering the bandages over the gash, "I'm setting the bandages now. You will need to replace them in twenty four hours then it should be healed enough you won't require more. Do take it easy. I recommend no heavy lifting, movements or work for that time. Do see she follows through with that Commander," he finished wrapping the wound and stood up. 

Kiera winced as she sat up, gripping lightly at the bandages, " I think I'll require a new shirt, or just a shirt," she stood up her head spinning slightly, "although I'm sure this is quite the look," she laughed, then winced at the sharp pain. 

Cullen stood over her, his massive arms crossed against his chest bare hands stained in her blood, "you would joke wouldn't you. Care to fill me in on what happened?" he raised a questioning eyebrow as she shifted uneasily before him.

She breathed in deep and told him of their encounter with the Lord Seeker, she felt the embers in her hands again when she brought it up, "bastard's dead anyways, Cassandra saw to that," she finally sighed out letting the fires go from her hands. Fire coming to her hands, Maker what is happening to me, she wondered.

Cullen stood, his blood seething at what he was hearing, "bastard got off easy. What he did to the Templars, to the Seekers," he growled his fists clenched, "makes me wish I had travelled with you."

Kiera shook her head making her way to the door, "yes well that might not have gone over so well. You can't be there for all the fun you know," she tried to play it off with a laugh her side burning as she chuckled, "I have to see someone," she gritted between her teeth, "after I get a proper shirt," she gripped the door handle hard, steadying herself and trying to ride out the sharp pains biting into her side.

Cullen pushed the door shut, "what do you have to do that is so important? Take a moment to relax, come I'll help you to our room, get you cleaned up a bit, perhaps some food? This can wait," he tried to remain calm, not pushing her but the healer was right she needed rest not to be trudging along possibly risking infection or worse.

She huffed hard, she didn't want to tell him about Blackwall about the worry she felt brewing within her. Something was off, terribly off and she knew it was going to come far too soon. She didn't have time to relax she needed to speak with Blackwall. She tried to pull the door free from his hand but the pain in her side threatened to collapse her legs from under her. She dug her nails into her right hand to ease the pain, he was right whether she liked it or not, "would the Commander be more comfortable is her were to carry the wounded Inquisitor across the battlements to her soft bed?" she chided him even through the pain, her sense of humor saving her from the tears stinging her eyes.

He shook his head, "as your advisor I would recommend you walk, as your friend I would hold you up, as your lover I would gladly bare that pain myself," she brought her hand to his mouth kissing her palm feeling the heat of where her nails had dug nearly breaking skin.

She sighed at the feel of his hot lips pressed against her palm, "fine I concede to you, ma vhenan. I would prefer to walk but it is not as easy as I wish it to be. I...." she paused, pursing her lips, "have a horrible feeling I can't shake," she looked up at him, "my instincts have never been wrong, and I fear Blackwall is in trouble."

Cullen arched his eyebrow, drawing in a deep breath as he passed his tongue over his bottom lip, "perhaps, perhaps not. If you don't know for certain than there is nothing that can be done. I'll have one of Leliana's agents watch him this evening if you are so concerned or one of my men. It is no trouble and can be done discretely," he pulled open the door, "however you are in no state to be wandering around Skyhold, I fear a cold breeze and your dignity may have suffer," he pulled his cloak off, wrapping it around her to cover her exposed skin. 

She breathed in heavily his scent lingering around her. The musk of leather, parchment and sweat. How she loved that smell, how it sent thrills through her body. She sighed as she took a step out the door, the cool air filtering through the cloak and tracing it's cold wisps over her skin. The cold licked the bandaged wound make her groan as the skin puckered and pulled. She reached in the cloak, gripping her side, "Vishante kaffas!" she growled. Then she felt Cullen bend down and lift her up, carrying her in his strong arms, "Cullen I can walk..." she tried to squirm but the pain became unbearable ripping a weak cry from her lips.

"Yes you are doing a fantastic job, made it a whole four steps out of my tower. No good, healers says rest you are getting rest, consider that an order from your Commander," he half snarled the last bit a low growl like when he scolded one of the recruits. He didn't intent to have it sound so harsh but she was being stubborn and Maker it could have been much worse.

She gripped her side, curling into him and resting her head on his shoulder, "fine," she managed to barely squeak out. She hated feeling weak, being vulnerable. It wasn't her way. She was so used to taking care of others and herself that it wounded her pride to have someone else take care of her. It was foreign and new and she wasn't sure it was what she wanted. She knew one thing for certain, she didn't want to upset him so she would put her pride aside and let him tend to her.

Cullen carried her up the main stairway and through the hall, people gathering within whispered and gasped as he walked through with her curled up in his arms his cloak wrapped around her. Like a Templar in full plate he marched through, undeterred from his mission. He looked over at one of the guards standing by the throne area, "I require the Inquisitor's servant Eileena, the Inquisitor has been injured I will require her attention," he turned as the soldier ran off out down the hall. He opened the door to her chambers and made the climb up the stairs all the while cradling her as close as possible to his chest. Once at the top of the stairs he placed her on the bed.

He set about propping the pillows, and undoing her boots. Whether she admitted it or not to him, he could see she was exhausted, "come now my love, you need rest. The battles of the last two days have taxed you greatly," his words were soft, and calming. He unlaced her boots, and with a gentle hand removed them. Peeling her socks off then her breeches. Drawing the blanket over her, "I will have Eileena bring you a warm meal, I have quite the bit of work to do but I swear I will return to check on you. Please rest, in the morning we'll change out the bandages and if it all looks well a hot bath," he ran his hand over her face only then realizing his hands were stained with her blood, "Maker give me a moment," he walked over to the basin by the window and rinsed his hands off in the cold water. Turning back he saw her struggle to remove the left over pieces of her tattered shirt, "Kiera stop," he wiped his hands on the towel and made his way back to her side, "don't move, trust me," he lowered his gaze withdrawing a knife from his waist band. He saw her eyes widen as he slide the knife up the material shredding it easily, "one more moment," he whispered cutting free the last bits of clothe, "there. I do believe you weren't going to be wearing that again anyways." he chuckled returning the knife to its small sheath.

Kiera felt her cheeks flush, her heart beat rise and her breathing quicken. Whether he intended it or not it sent shocks through her core, "um.. I... Cullen," she stammered out against everything. 

He smiled and shook his head, "you need rest," he pulled the blanket up over her to cover her best he could, "please for me Kiera, get some rest," he bent over and kissed her forehead softly before standing again. The knock on the chamber door soft before the sound of the latch opening. Cullen turned and walked down the steps and met Eileena on the first landing. In a hushed whisper and a stern look he spoke to her, "Kiera was injured today, nothing serious but she requires rest. No one is to disturb her. Bring about a warm meal, some wine and water.

If she requests anything reading or writing wise allow it. She is not to get out of that bed. If she tries send for me immediately! Please throw a few logs on the fire to keep her comfortable. Am I clear?" he waited patiently for the young girl to respond.

Eileena looked up, bright harvest green eyes dancing as she spoke, "yes Commander, is there anything else I can do for you or Kie... the Inquisitor?" she blushed nearly using her informal name.

Cullen nodded, "that is all. I appreciate your assistance Eileena. You do your mistress well," he smiled and giving a small bow he left the room.

Kiera sat looking around the room feeling pathetic. The all mighty Inquisitor a child laid up in bed with a boo boo. She crumpled the sheets up in her hands. She took in a shallow breath avoiding breathing too deep and aggravating the wound. She heard the door close and his boots walk out. She was tired, but not so tired as to drift away into the Fade. She saw the pile of letters and papers on her desk. Maybe just maybe she tried to move and a sharp stab of pain leeched up her side. No that wasn't happening. She groaned. Then she heard the door open again and footsteps on the stairs, Eileena. Thank the Maker! She saw the young girl come bounding up the stairs a tray in her hands.  
"Oh Inquisitor! The Commander has seen that you require food and drink. I can also bring your letters and some writing things for you if you so wish," she laid the tray on the end of the bed, rushing by the tub she dragged the same table over and placed the tray down atop it. 

Kiera nodded, "yes that would be wonderful thank you!" she grinned testing her reach and satisfied the tray was well within her comfort to get to. 

Eileena walked over to her desk, plucking up the letters and rushing back over to Kiera and placing them on the other side of her, away from the tray. She then raced back and collected her writing equipment in its small leather box, "is there anything else I can do for you, my lady?" she bowed placing everything beside Kiera.

"If I know the Commander I'd say this is all you've been allowed to do," she giggled trying not to upset the wound, "thank you my dear as always you are too good to me. Once I am healed you will have a couple days off and a few extra coin for your effort," she smiled warmly at the young girl.

Eileena nearly jumped for joy, "no my lady it is you who are too kind, thank you. A thousand times thank you!" she bowed and raced out the room happy and care free.

Kiera sighed pouring herself a glass of wine, she set about reading the letters that had piled up. She read several reports on rifts in several areas requiring attention, dragons, something about a lost druffalo, and finally a report on darkspawn activities and red Templars on the Storm Coast. She half heartedly smiled, at least she was needed. It was then she noticed two letters, sealed in wax. One bearing the mark of the Inquisition and the other Cullen's family seal. She eagerly opened the letter from Cullen's sister and read it over. 

Dearest Kiera,  
Yes I had heard quite a few things from my brother but not so much as you have entailed here within. I cannot claim to know what is going on in his head but I will be honest with you and straight. He is a happier man in these last few letters. So much so that he has begun to ask about visiting once you deal with this Elder One. I dare say the thought of it all scared me, but my brother has always been a tough bastard to kill. If you make him happy then you are always welcome in our home. I wish you well Inquisitor, and look forward to the day I get to shake your hand face to face. Until then I do wish to get to know you better if nothing else, perhaps you can tell me of the man my brother has become. He so seldom writes of himself and we miss him something dreadfully here. If that is too much to ask I will understand. Thank you again, my lady.  
Sincerely  
Mia Rutherford

Kiera wanted to bounce around the room. His sister sounded wonderful and she so wanted to get to know her better. She set to her writing, trying not to enlist a novel of information upon poor Mia. She wrote of her brother's triumphs, the lyrium being clean from his system. She wrote of his impressive command of the army, the best trained men in all Thedas one Orlesian noble proclaimed. She wrote of his cooling temper, his gentleness and his laugh. She could write forever about Cullen. Nearly three pages later she had to stop herself. She giggled finally adding at the end her apologizes for carrying on like a love struck teenager. She signed it and sealed it, excited for Mia to read it and reply. 

Then she opened the other letter. It was from her Keeper.

Da'len Kiera,  
We have secured ourselves in Wycombe with the generosity of the local alienage elves and some comfortable ties with the Bann of the land. Seems word of your deeds reach out this far. We are safe and stable. Do not fret da'len, it seems we are to be part of a city council here. It seems we have found a home for ourselves. In case things do not go as you plan I have started training a new First. Focus your energy on the threat that wishes to harm us all, and worry of us not. The people raise their voices with yours and perhaps one day we may all be together again. I pray to the Creators that you have found peace where you are da'len. Be safe, and may the dread wolf never find you.  
Keeper Deshanna

She wiped a single tear from her eye. The first tear to fall in a while now. They were safe. She picked up her quill and more paper. She was set to write to them, tell Deshanna about Cullen, about her love, her hopes, her dreams and that once this was all over. All over, she may not return to them. Not fully. But she would visit and she would come to see them. She sat, a fresh tear forming, a release of her childish fears and began penning down her deepest thoughts.

Cullen read over another couple reports as Leliana paced in front of him, "are you sure Commander, the Arbor Wilds?" she shook her head, "there isn't anything there of interest except some old elven ruins, now long turned to dust I'm sure."

Cullen puffed his chest out, "I am very sure that is where they are heading. All reports have agents pulling back to that location. Whatever is there he is moving all his people to it. By my best guess at the number of people he is moving, it will take him a month maybe two to coordinate everyone to that spot. We have time, not much of it but there is time," he took a drink from his cup, honey mead the taste sweet and inviting. 

Leliana nodded, "I will send a few agents to scout forward see if they can come up with anything. If he's after some elven artifact perhaps Morrigan can be of assistance. She has always been one to study such things," she gently tucked a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear watching his reaction.

"Yes the Inquisitor seemed to have the same idea. Send the agents and we'll wait for the Inquisitor to speak with Lady Morrigan. Is there anything else you wish to discuss, I must get this schedule done before I retire this evening and I've already neglected my lunch," he was curt his head beginning to pound a mild headache forming between his eyes. 

Leliana shook her head, "you requested one of my people keep an eye on Blackwall, is there some concern I need to be made aware of?" she crossed her arms awaiting an answer.

Cullen nodded, "ah yes that. The Inquisitor seems to believe there is something amiss with him and wished someone keep an eye on him. My apologize I was entertaining her whim if you want your agent back gladly retract him," he waved his hand filling out a few more duty rooster spots.

Leliana stopped for a moment, "Blackwall.." she stopped for a moment inhaling and exhaling slowly before answering, "Cullen I will keep the man there for tonight then come morning he will report to you. If you require anything else I will be up in the roost with the birds, I have many things to take care of, " she bowed slightly and left the room.

Cullen groaned taking another long swig of the ale. His quill bouncing and swirling rapidly as he fought to get the rest penned in. Ser Rylen had done an exemplary job maintaining the training schedule but as always there were those men that required a change do to this reason or that and Rylen had neglected to manage any paperwork. Cullen sighed, he really hadn't asked Rylen to do it anyways and he would be stuck still reworking the duty rooster either way. With a few more sharp clicks of the quill he was satisfied. Taking it to the back wall he tacked it up on the wooden board. Now at least he could get out of there, and check in on Kiera. 

Kiera sighed as she sat on the bed, her warm meal long finished. The wine nearly drained and all her letters written and taken by Eileena. She lay on the bed staring up at the draped fabric. Turning her head she could see it was already quite dark outside and surely Cullen would be coming soon. She rubbed her eyes, the exhaustion was setting in even if she didn't want to admit it. But she couldn't go to sleep without him there, tonight she just wanted to feel him there. She felt herself falling asleep when she heard the door latch then boots on the steps. A low grumble from his lips as he ascended the stairs. 

"Maker have you slept?" he jolted seeing her on the bed. The pounding in his head growing stronger by the second as he fumbled to remove his armor and clothes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep. I only am finding myself tired now," she struggled to smile as she glanced up at his white face, "you look ill are you alright?" she tried to prop herself up but the pain flared and she was forced to lay back.

"It's just a headache, they come and go. I'll be fine, just need to sleep," he slipped under the covers, crawling into the side that was safe, "how do you feel?"

She groaned, "I hate this. I am not a good patient. I'm very much used to getting things for myself and I don't take well to being waited on. I feel like a silly child in this bed, until I go to move and I want to punch myself in the mouth," she giggled softly, "I did at least get some letters sent out and reports cleared off my desk. I suppose that's something," she pulled her arm around him, laying his head on her chest. 

She rubbed her fingers together a slow heat building then she started rubbing his temple and stroking through his hair gently kneading his scalp.

Cullen practically purred, "you know I'm supposed to be tending to you now right," he grinned allowing her to rub and caress the pain from his head.

She smiled, "please you removed and arrow from my side, dressed my bandage and carried me twice today. If I don't do something I swear on the Maker I'm going to light the drape on fire just so I can put them out again," she gave a small laugh.

He giggled at her silly statement, "well by all means tend away I can't have the Inquisitor burning her room down now can I," he smiled holding her other hand and lazily rubbing her knuckles.

"Shh sleep mir lath, we both," she yawned the magic fading from her touch, "need to sleep."

Cullen felt her hand slowly stop moving then a weight come to it as it rested upon his shoulder. His head felt better the dull humming between his eyes bearable. He kissed her hand and with a yawn of his own closed his eyes to sleep as well.


	21. Ir Abelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW* warning warning!! This was painful to write I hope you enjoy it!

She hadn't slept well at all despite being exhausted, the pain kept her up through most of the night. The little comfort she was afforded was his warm body pressed against hers. A soothing feeling of at least being able to provide him with a safe shelter and adequate rest. She stared up at the ceiling trying to reason over everything, but try as she might she couldn't shake this impending feeling that something was going to go wrong. Her back ached and throbbed from laying in the same position all night and she was very thankful when the sun finally crested up over the mountain tops. Rubbing her eyes with her one free arm she waited for the familiar movement and sound Cullen usually made upon waking.

"Did you sleep at all?" his voice was raspy and strained as he lifted his head, his hair half matted to his head as he sat up running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Would you be terribly upset if I said I barely slept?" she sighed softly watching him slide his legs out of the bed.

"Yes but I suppose there is nothing I can do for that. How do you feel at least?" He walked around to get some fresh clothes out of his wardrobe.

She pulled herself into a sit, the pain halved, "better, before you get all that on," she pointed at the clothes in his hands, "want to come look at it? I am very much hoping for a bath this morning, potentially with company if the Commander isn't in his usual rush," she rolled her eyes, lowering the blanket and beginning to slowly remove the layers of bandages.

Cullen smiled, her humor came out more when she was nervous or upset. It was an endearing thing despite its purpose. She was a witty woman, it kept him on his toes, "careful you don't want to rip anything," he tugged on only his smalls and quickened his steps to her side. Carefully together they removed layer after layer. Until they reached the dark brown stained clothes clinging to where the wound was. He breathed in, "is it stuck, should I fetch some water?" 

She smiled, "no I don't think so," she slowly and gently lifted the gauze material up. Underneath the wound had sealed itself nicely. Only flecks of dried blood and a horrid looking black and deep purple bruise remained, "oh thank the Maker," she smiled. With a wave of her fingers she filled the tub as usual. She reached up to him, "could you? I am stiff as the Void this morning!" she felt his warm arms lift her gently as her body fought her.

Cullen smiled he was more than pleased at how quickly she was healing, she would easily be able to ride out within the next day. Not that, that made him smile just the fact she was better was enough for him. He helped her get up off the bed and half stumble walk to the tub. Her back was red with imprints of the sheets deeply inset in her pale skin. 

She was ready to get into the tub she felt Cullen remove her bra band with a flick of his thumb. She gave a shocked inhale, "you are becoming very proficient at that," she absent mindedly clutched her breasts, feeling him slide her smalls down. A bright flush of red in her cheeks. She dipped her toe in the water and then lifting her leg over the edge slowly lowered herself in, "are you joining me?"

Cullen let out a laugh as he slipped his smalls off and hopped into the tub, "and miss a good hot wash for the first time in a few days, not in this life," he reached for the soap eager to scrub away the grim and dirt.

They stayed in silence for a while scrubbing and tending their grooming needs. Until there was a knock on the door. Kiera looked up seeing Cullen's face brim a bright red, "yes, is it important?" she yelled down the stairs.

A man's voice replied back, "Your Worship, I am here to report to Commander Cullen. I'm one of Sister Leliana's agents." 

Kiera cocked her head over to Cullen, "oh seems you have important business," she grinned as he shook his head no, "come in, I recommend not staring into the corner," she laughed as Cullen took a deep breath and plunged himself under the soapy water.

The agent raced up pausing to turn his back at the base of the stairs he proclaimed, "can you hear me clearly from here Commander, I do not wish this information to be heard in the main hall as per Sister Leliana's request at utter discretion."

Cullen came up for air, the water running over his face, "yes I can hear you, what is it?" his voice curt and to the point as he languished under the hot water, hiding amongst the bubbles.

"Sir," the man said not moving a muscle, "Blackwall has left. He packed a sack up last night and took a horse, the old mare Master Dennet was going to send to pasture. He headed towards Val Royeux. I have a report here we found crumpled on the ground in his quarters and a letter addressed to the Inquisitor. I shall slide them at the top of the stairs before I leave. Is there anything else I can do for you Commander?" he stood still as a statue collecting the papers in his hands.

Cullen groaned as he saw Kiera's face, "yes that is all. Report to Leliana immediately, that is all." The man stared down at the floor and pushed the papers at the top of the stairs then quickly and quietly left the chambers. Cullen stood up and reached for his towel, drying himself as he exited the tub. He reached down and picked up the two letters. One a report from Leliana and a hanging occurring in two days time in Val Royeux of a Lieutenant Cyril Mornay. Cullen arched his eyebrow, of course Leliana knew more about this. He shook his head, "Kiera..." he turned to see her crying softly in the tub.

Kiera felt like she couldn't breathe, her chest burned. Why had he left? What was going on? "Cullen..." she let out trying to stifle a tear, "what does it say?" she pointed to the sealed letter addressed to her. She couldn't look at it herself, she didn't have the strength to open it for fear of what was within.

Cullen drew in a deep breath and broke the seal, "Kiera, you've been a good friend and a true inspiration. You've given me the wisdom to know right from wrong and, more importantly, the courage to uphold the former. It has been my honor to serve you. Please forgive me," he shook his head again, "it's signed by Ser Blackwall. Kiera I have a report here about a Cyril Mornay being set to be executed a couple days from now. In Val Royeux, I'd wager he's gone to Val Royeux," he let his hand holding the letter drop to his side and he squeezed his cheek bones in his other hand.

Kiera shook her head, "why would he be interested in some execution out in Val Royeux? This doesn't make sense! Damnit, that bastard!" she punched at the water, standing quickly and reaching for her tower. She had barely exited the tub when the water all but evaporated at a flick of her clenched fist.

"Kiera, calm down!" Cullen barked, he hadn't meant to sound so harsh, "I'm sorry that was unkind," he tossed the letter on to her desk and made his way over to his wardrobe, quickly plucking out clothes.

Kiera shook her head, "you don't understand Cullen, if he hadn't..." she bit down on her tongue in effort to choke down the lump in her throat, "he saved my life yesterday and he just leaves!" She tossed a few pieces of clothing carelessly on the bed and threw herself down, "damn him, damn it all!" The pain flared in her side but she paid it no mind, the anger and hurt overwhelmed her.

Cullen blinked, "what do you mean he saved your life?" he scratched his head after tugging on his pants.

"No. The arrow hit me and he came over. Stuck his fingers in the wound to check for poison, held his shield up the next arrow would have hit me square in the chest, let alone the templar bastard be fought off while I could patch up. I'd be dead if not for him. I have to find him, find what in the Black City is going on!" she was scrambling getting her clothes on.

Cullen finished tugging on a large plain white shirt, "Kiera breathe, we'll find him and we'll figure this out alright. If you want to make way to Val Royeux it is a half day ride. You can easily make it today or tomorrow if you wish. Please just don't go alone, I can accompany you if you desire," he finished tucking his shirt in and lacing his breeches and was pulling his boots on.

She stopped for a moment, taking in a deep breath and letting it go, "please," she barely whispered as she finished buttoning her shirt. She felt the sting in her side as she bent down to lace up her boots, it would be sore for some time but right now it was a pleasant distraction. 

Cullen finished dressing and began strapping his armor back on, "I'll take that as we leave in an hour. Is there anything else you require, Inquisitor?" he was back to Commander Cullen set to ready himself for whatever they would face with Blackwall in Val Royeux.

Kiera startled at his tone and the use of her formal title, "are you.." she stopped, "Cullen what's wrong?" she turned to eye him, he was fully dressed and seemed distant to her.

"Nothing is wrong, we should make ready if we are to locate Ser Blackwall and set about whatever task required. I don't have a very good feeling about this Kiera, best to remain guarded. I shall see you soon," he turned and made his way down the steps. He knew in his gut Leliana knew more than she was letting on last night. With haste he made his way down the main hall and through to the rotunda, up the winding staircase and finally to the roost a that top of the spiraled tower. Leliana was there sipping her tea reading through a report a look of passive interest striking her face as he breached the top of the stairs.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Commander, " she purred over her cup eyes barely lifting to see him.

He scowled at her, "you knew didn't you. When I told you last night something was amiss with him, you already knew," he kept his voice low but the lion's roar was barely constrained under his heated breath.

Leliana placed her cup down and rolled her eyes as she laid the paper in her lap, "of course I knew, not much escapes me Commander. But you don't really want to know do you? Ser Blackwall isn't really Blackwall. I had figured a military man yourself you would have picked up on it no?" she stood gently sweeping across the floor to lean over the balcony peering down into the rotunda. People slowly going about their daily lives at Skyhold below her.

Cullen half growled, "who in the Void is he then? Does he pose a threat to Ki... the Inquisitor?" he caught his words too late, not that it matter she knew what he was getting at.

"Commander I would have dealt with him myself were it so. No, he is no threat. He is however a wanted man. Does the name Thom Rainer mean anything to you?" she curled up her lips at the name.

Cullen stood for a moment thinking back on the mounts of paperwork, the name sounding vaguely familiar, "yes the name sounds familiar, I may have brushed it off as unrelated to us. Give me the short version," he started rubbing the bridge of his nose a soft thumping creeping back.

"Yes Thom Rainer, a Captain in the Orlesian army. He was bribed by a man loyal to Grand Duke Gaspard to have a supporter of Celene assassinated. He presented Rainer a large amount of coin. Rainer had his men track down and murder the man, Callier. It is unclear at this point if Rainer knew Callier would be traveling with his family or no. Either way the entire family was massacred. Rainer fled as did several men under him, Mornay was caught in Lydes a few days ago. He is set to be hung tomorrow at noon," she finished turning to face Cullen, "that is the very short version but I dare say our Inquisitor will be quite devastated to learn his true identity. " she leaned back up looking at his reaction. 

Cullen ran his hand through his hair, "shit," he breathed out, "he has gone to stop the execution. Do you know what this means? There isn't a chance she'll leave him to his fate. Not with what he said to Kiera in his letter. Do we have a plan if she requests..." he trailed off.

Leliana nodded, "send word to me once you reach Val Royeux. We have a prisoner in the cells right now, traitor to my agents. He is similar in height and scruff as dear Blackwall. A simple switch and no one will be the wiser. That is if she is set on bringing him back. I apologize for not telling you sooner Cullen," she laid a hand on his shoulder, "I did not want to bring her pain. She has been very close to him, almost a big brother to her I would say. This news is terrible."

Cullen looked up and smiled, "more honest words have not been spoken. Did she send word of their trip to Caer Oswin to you?" he paused reading Leliana's face, "no? Blackwall saved her life. Blocked an arrow and fought off a red Templar while she was wounded. I may despise the bastard for what he did, but I owe him..." he shook his head slipping back into the Commander, "we owe him small thanks for protecting the Inquisitor. For bleeding and sweating for our cause. Have the man ready for transport, I will send word with what I can gather once we arrive. Good day," he nodded and set off down the stairs.

Kiera finished brushing her hair out and feeling cold she reached for a heavy over coat. She tugged on a thicker pair of gloves lined with a fennec fur. Fennec fur.. she sighed heavily. She had to do something had to go. She packed a few small potions and other things. Just mindlessly preparing, for what she didn't even know. She headed down the steps and into the main hall, a bustle of people coming and going. She smiled and politely chatted with a few people as she usually did. Excusing herself when she felt the timing was right and carrying on down the hall. Varric looked up from his stack of papers, a small set of wire frame glasses hanging low on his bulbous nose, "Inquisitor, heading out?" 

Kiera stopped, "yes I have some business in Val Royeux. Is there something I can do for you today Varric?" she smiled sweetly, giggling at how adorable he looked in those small frames.

Varric chuckled, "just want to let you know Curly gave me the letter. I had to wait to see you, this has got to be some joke. I've been waiting for the punch line Giggles," he carefully removed the small glasses and placed them atop the small stack of papers.

Kiera smiled again, "Giggles? Oh wonderful that nickname is going to stick isn't it.." she let out a giggle gripping her side slightly as the ache, "oh stop that, it hurts to laugh. No the letter was one hundred percent accurate. So is it something you can do?" she clasped her hands before her in mock prayer, "come now please," she batted her eyelashes and pouted.

"Alright cool it Giggles, if Curly saw you making that face at me I may end up with a similar lip scar," he chuckled as he watched her relax, "yes I can do it, I only have one stipulation."

Kiera nearly bounced up and down, "anything name it!" she excitedly clapped her gloved hands together.

Varric let out a good hearty chest laugh, "I have to be there," he folded his arms across his chest the gold chain tucking underneath.  
Kiera bit her lips slightly and wrinkled her nose, "deal! You drive a hard bargain Mr. Tethras. Any idea on when it can be done?" 

Varric nodded, "it's not one of my best pieces, the last chapter barely sold enough to cover the ink. Give me a week, I'll let you know when it's done. In the mean time, you say you're heading to Val Royeux? Mind if I tag along?" 

Kiera shrugged her shoulders, "not at all. Far as it stands right now it's only the Commander and myself. I can explain on the way, if you don't mind." 

Varric picked up Bianca and slung her over his broad shoulders, "sure we have time, let's get Curly and get going. Dwarves and horses don't really like each other so well," he rubbed his back in mock pain.

Kiera giggled again, "suppose we could find what... what do dwarfs ride?" she had to think for a moment which sent Varric into a fit of laughter as they descended the stairway heading towards the stables. 

Varric shook his head, "oh no, no need to procure a bronto. I'll be just fine, Curly on the other hand isn't going to be excited about heaving the dwarf down off his mount."

Kiera snickered as they made their way to the stables a voice stopping Kiera nearly in her tracks, "hurt and alone. Need to atone, not another for me. I am not worthy." she looked around and in front of them on the well sat Cole. Kiera smiled, "want to tag along do you Cole? Fine, do you require a horse?" she turned to see him gone, "Maker I will never get used to that so help me," she turned to see Varric shrug his shoulders as he made his way to the stable.

Cullen was securing his small pack and checking his blade quickly before mounting his horse, "Kie... Inquisitor, have some friends tagging along do we?" he looked over to see Varric with a stool securing Bianca to the horse, "oh Maker's breath, you have got to be kidding me."

Kiera started giggling again, "ok ok Varric I see it now, damnit," she cupped her hand over her mouth in effort to contain her laughter. Clearing her throat she secured her small pack to the horse and staff into the custom built holder, "Commander, Varric wished to accompany us as well as Cole. It is clear Cole does not require a horse," she smiled weakly as Cullen shot her a glare fit for one of his recruits.

"Lay off her Curly, I have business in Val Royeux. Been meaning to go for some time. Giggles here needs all the eyes on her back she can get," he wiggled his feet and made it atop the horse. 

"Giggles? He's calling you Giggles?" Cullen burst out in deep howling laughter, "oh Maker," he turned his horse and started for the portcullis.  
Kiera wrinkled up her nose turning to Varric, "it's a cute nickname," she raised her voice he's just jealous since his refers to his bouncing golden mane upon rousing from sleep," she cupped her hand to her mouth so the words reached him as she giggled mercilessly. Watching his shoulders shoot up at the words. Sending her into a fit of giggles as they rode out of Skyhold towards Val Royeux. 

As they rode along the path Cullen leading the way, Kiera set about filling in Varric on the situation best as she could. Varric looked over to her his hands gripping the reigns, "sounds like Hero is going to do something stupid. If we're lucky we'll get some idea of what's going on soon enough. I've caught word of this Mornay guy through some contacts in Val Royeux."

Kiera leaned forward, "who is he and what is this all about I'm very lost on all of this," she sighed heavily, "whatever trouble he's in we have to help him. I won't leave him to some horrid fate, I owe him my life Varric," she looked over at the dwarf her eyes filled with fear.

Varric smiled, "don't you worry your pretty little head off Giggles, we'll get Hero out of whatever trouble he's in. You don't want to give Curly over there a hard time, he scowls enough as it is," he lifted his head pointing at Cullen, "short of Fenris I doubt I've seen a man brood so much daily as him." 

Cullen shot back, "didn't realize you enjoy staring at my face that much Varric," he chuckled loudly as they rode.

Varric snickered, "oh he can joke now, did you train him Giggles?" he yelled out loud enough for Cullen to hear as he snickered a little louder. He turned to Kiera, "it's good see that bastard smiling Maker knows he was a royal prick in Kirkwall," he shook his head, "about time he realized he's a breathing person!" Varric shouted watching Cullen's shoulders shutter with laughter. 

Kiera arched a brow, "a bastard? How bad was Kirkwall, I mean you both seem to be quite alright with each other."

Varric's face dropped, "oh him? He was a bastard. Cold hearted son-of-a-bitch. The second in command to the crazy psycho bitch Meredith," he looked forward and sighed heavily, " ah but that was a lifetime ago. He's a different man now, if not too serious. He's loosened up the reigns these days, think that might have something to do with you Giggles."

Kiera sat staring forward as Cullen rode ahead of them, a soft boyish voice breaking the silence, "he thought himself a monster, cold, calculating, uncaring. He grew, learned, stood up. He feels unworthy and unclean. Until you showed him the light," Cole was sitting behind Varric on his horse. 

Kiera nodded, "yes, Cole. He does seem a brighter person. Do you sense Blackwall?" she tentatively asked her heartbeat thumping in her chest.

Cole nodded softly, "man at the gallows, should be me. My orders, my actions. Lineage is in the blood, all the blood is gone. Unworthy, monster."   
Varric shook his head, "damn Kid."

Kiera nodded, "whatever is happening, we will bring him back. He is worthy, he is a good man!" the conviction in her voice caused Cullen to ease up on his horse. 

Cole cocked his head, "he doesn't seem to think so but he wants to be good. Wants the world to have one more good man. Redeem himself, atone for all that stains his hands," Cole held his hands out before himself, "there are no stains on my hands, what does that mean Varric?"

Varric chuckled, "it's part of being human Kid. It's that feeling like you made a mess and no matter what you do it won't go away. It's... well.. shit's complicated." 

Cullen came over, "everything alright back here... Cole..." he turned to see the spirit boy on the back of Varric's horse looking straight into his eyes.

"Please Maker don't hurt her, she is not as strong as she plays. Maker please let me take the hurt instead," he pointed at Cullen a flush of red splashed across his face.

"Um yes, well.. we should be entering Val Royeux shortly. The execution of Mornay is set to be held in the middle of the market square," he wiped his cheeks as if the gesture would take the blushing away, he avoided looking into her eyes.

Kiera ignored the banter letting Cullen off the hook for whatever that was, "yes, thank you. We should hurry then," she cocked a questioning glance at him, he refused to meet her eye, "shall we?" she whipped her horse up and sped passed them the wind flowing through her hair.

Varric shook his head, "holding something back Curly? You know she reads you better than that right? Might want to come clean before she finds out on her own," he gripped the reigns tight.

"It's not that simple. I only found out this morning and if she knew, well it would be best to come from his lips and not mine. I only hope she can handle the information when it comes," Cullen whipped his horse and raced after her.

Varric just sighed, "hang on Kid, we better catch up," as he whipped his horse and raced off after them. 

A few moments later they arrived at the gates to the impressive trade hub of Val Royeux. They could hear cheering and booing rising in the air coming from the square, "are you sure the execution was set for tomorrow? It seems like they are content to hang the man today!" Kiera handed her reigns to a stable boy standing at the gates, "we need to hurry!" she didn't even wait for the others to follow her, her heart was beating hard in her chest. She raced as fast as her legs could take her, feeling like Adamant again the wind in her face, the cold cutting through her, she didn't stop till she entered the square. 

The swell of the crowd before her moved as its own creature the voice of a man standing at the gallows reading from a parchment broke the swell of the crowd, "Cyril Mornay, for your crimes against the Empire of Orlais," another man dressed from head to toe in black with a terrifying black skeleton mask, dragged who Kiera could only assume was Cyril towards the gallows, "for the murders of General Vincent Callier, Lady Lorette Callier, their four children and their retainers," the rain began to slowly patter down as the man finished reading the scroll before him dressed in full Orlesian plate mail, "you are sentenced to be hanged from the neck until dead," rolling the scroll up he placed it in a holder on his hip, "do you have anything to say in your defense?"

There was a moment of deadening silence as the crowd seemed to collectively hold their breath. Cole touched her arm, "they're going to kill him," she turned back gripping the boys hand. She whispered, "human justice at its finest," she half spat.

The man in armor nodded his head to the man in black. They brought him up to the spot on the gallows and began positioning the noose over his head. A large booming voice broke through the crowd, "Stop!" it was Blackwall, standing in Grey Warden's leather armor, no weapon or shield at his side. 

Kiera's breath stopped, she felt a familiar hand on the small of her back, Cullen's breath on her neck, voice low in her ear, "ir abelas, ma vhenan," he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tight to him. 

The Orlesian man in full plate raised his hands to stop the execution as Blackwall climbed the gallows, "A Grey Warden!"

Blackwall proceeded undeterred, "this man is innocent of the crimes laid before him!" he bellowed out to the crowd below, "orders were given and he followed them like any good soldier," he turned to face the man proceeding over the execution.  
The man pointed a finger to Blackwall, "then fine me the man who gave the order!"

Blackwall looked out over the crowd and drew in a deep breath. Kiera watched in horror, "no.. no... Blackwall!" she yelled out, Cullen holding her back.

"No. I am not Blackwall! I never was Blackwall," he hung his head and breathed in deeply regaining his composure he pressed on, "Warden Blackwall is dead, and has been for years. I assumed his name to hide, like a coward, from who I really am."

Cyril leaned forward, "you... after all this time..." he was choking out the words in sheer disbelief.

Blackwall faced the man a look of compassion and sorrow etched in his face, "it's over. I'm done hiding," he turned to face the crowd drawing a deep breath and speaking loud as he could, "I gave the order. The crime is mine. I am Thom Rainier," he stood firm, his arms out before him awaiting the ropes from the plate mail man before him. 

Kiera's heart sank she wanted to wretch. If it wasn't for Cullen's strong arms she'd have sank to the ground. She watched them lead the man she once knew as Blackwall away. She struggled for a moment, wanting to do something anything. Cullen held her tight as she jerked and flailed, " we need to do something," she stammered at him.

He shook his head, "we can but not like this. Come we can head to the jail, you can speak with him inside. I'll speak with the head jailor," he pulled her again tightly as the crowd began to disperse around them. He felt her shutter, it killed him inside to feel her breaking apart in his arms. 

Cole gripped her tightly, "Cullen wants to help, he can help. Please let him."

Kiera stopped and stood, wiping her sleeve over her face she breathed in deeply, "alright, let's go," with a shaking step she let Cullen lead her through the streets and to the jail. She turned looking for Cole and he was gone. She shook her head, Varric was also nowhere in sight. She felt cold comfort Cullen half dragging her through the streets, winding down the roads and standing before the barred doors to the city jail. She was in a fog as Cullen explained who they were and the guard led them inside. 

It was damp, cold and dimly lit in the dank stone walls of the jail. It was all a blur to her as they lead her through Cullen turning to her, "this man will take you to see Blackwall, I will stay here and discuss the situation with the jailor. If you need me, I'm right here," he squeezed her shoulders tightly in his hands, trying to catch her eyes but she didn't want to look, didn't want to see. 

She nodded and followed the man down the halls and through a few sets of barred doors. Finally she came upon him. Blackwall was sitting on the bench in his cells, quiet and pensive his elbows on his knees and hands clasped together. She stood for a long quiet moment just staring at him, not sure of what to say or how to say it. 

"I didn't take Blackwall's life. I traded his death," he didn't look up from his concentration, "he wanted me for the Wardens, but there was an ambush. Darkspawn. He was killed," each words was robotic and thought out. He took in a ragged breath, "I took his name to stop the world from losing a good man. But a good man, the man he was, wouldn't have let another die in his place." 

Kiera took a tentative step forward, her legs shaking with each step. She swallowed hard the dryness in her mouth made her feel sick, "that was brave of you, you saved that man's life." 

Blackwall sneered wickedly, "Brave? I killed innocent people... destroyed Mornay's life and the lives of others like him. One moment of bravery will not make up for that," he turned his head looking at her over his brow, "why are you here?"

She touched the bars of the cell, ice cold and greasy, "I needed to.. I need you to know you aren't alone in this," she offered a weak smile, seeing him like this was breaking her heart.

He stood firmly his face a wash of pain, "don't you understand!? I gave the order to kill Lord Callier," he slammed his hands onto the bars, Kiera jumped back slightly, "his entourage, and I lied to my men about what they were doing!" he sunk down his arms braced against the bars, "when it came to light, I ran," he was trembling each word a personal dagger he twisted and dug deeper into himself, "those men, my men, paid for my treason. While I was pretending to be a better man!" He rested his head against the cold metal bars, "this is what I am! A murderer," he punched the bar in front of him, "a traitor," slamming his fist again, "a monster," slamming again as he slid down the bars a crumpled wreck on the jail floor.

Kiera slumped down beside him her heart shattering as he tore himself apart. She reached through the bars touching his broken hand, her fingers glowing a brilliant green as she healed the fractures, "no you may have made a horrible decision and done a terrible thing but you are not a monster! You saved my life, not because I paid you or because it was worth something, you did it because you are a good man," she finished setting the bones and gently gave it a warm squeeze, "please let me help you."

Blackwall's large frame heaved and he turned his head away, "leave me, please..." 

She stood and fought back tears in her eyes and she made her way back down the long lonely corridor of the prison, ascending a set of stairs she hadn't realized she had gone down, the fog starting to lift. She made her way to where she saw Cullen finishing his conversation with the jailor he turned to see he walk through the barred doorway," I have Leliana's report on Thom Rainier." he spoke in his usual Commander tone, unfeeling and straight to work.

It helped snap her back into the strong Inquisitor she needed to be right now. She waved off the letter, "give me the overview," her hands tightly clasped behind her back, standing firm and straight.

Cullen drew in a breath and tipped his head, "looks like our friend was once a respected Captain in the Imperial Orlesian army. Before the civil war, he was turned, persuaded to assassinate one of Celene's biggest supporters. He led a group of fiercely loyal men on this mission, and told them nothing of it," his voice grew dark and tense, his hand clenched into a fist on his hilt, "his men took the fall for him. A few lucky ones, like Mornay, managed to escape."

Kiera stood a moment deep in thought, "thank you.. this was.. educational at the least."

Cullen reached out to her his voice softening as he tried to touch her arm, "don't blame yourself. We all made this mistake," he sighed heavily as she pulled away from him, "what do we do now?" 

Kiera dropped her hands wishing she hadn't negated his touch, "if it were up to you, what would you do?" she crossed her arms around her chest.

Cullen gave a fowl look, "what he did to the men under his command is unacceptable. He betrayed their trust, betrayed ours," he lowered his voice, harsh and dripping with venom, " I despise him for it," then his face softened and he took in a strangled breath, "and yet he fought as a Warden, joined the Inquisition. Gave his blood for our cause. And the moment he shakes off his past, he turns around and owns up to it. Why?" he shook his head unable to gather the events before him and thankful it wasn't his decision.

Kiera chuckled softly, "he wanted to change, Cullen. To prove that he'd really left his past behind. He had to face up to it all."

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, "saving Mornay the way he did took courage, I'll give him that. But I can't tell you what to do now. If you wish to.." he leaned closer and lowered his voice, "we can have him back if you wish, tell me and I'll have it done. He may have chosen his fate but it doesn't have to end this way."

Kiera took a moment. Yes he wanted to die, atone fully for his crimes but with all the good he had done, could yet do, it would be a life wasted. More bloodshed for nothing. She shook her head and leaning in close to Cullen, her lips almost grazing his ear, "get him out of here," she pulled back and nodded to him.

Cullen pulled out a letter, sealed with Leliana's name to it. He took her arm and they raced outside. An Inquisition agent awaiting them, he turned the letter over to them, "not a moment's waste, move man!" he barked as the young man raced off. 

Kiera stood everything slowly coming to reality, her eyes flashed open and she dragged Cullen down a side road to a dark section of the street, quiet and isolated, "you knew! You knew all along this would happen!" she waved a finger in his face, "when did you know? Have you known all along he was Thom Rainier?!" she was seething in anger. 

Cullen took her verbal jabs, "I only found out this morning with Leliana. I swear on the Maker if I had known sooner I would have told you. It was not my place to tell you another man's secrets."

She paced back and forth kicking stones left and right, "damnit! Why?" she just clenched her fists embers licking out of her palms as she felt the rage within her boil.

Cullen took a step towards her, "Kiera, I know you're upset. He is like a brother to you, I didn't know I swear. Pleaser calm down, talk to me," he braced himself as he gripped her hands, the heat slowly seeping into his gloves and burning his hands.

Kiera's eye slammed open, "Cullen don't!" she tried to pull away but he had her hands firm. She needed to focus, cool her hands, she shut her eyes and started praying. For the first time in months she prayed. She focused hard, "blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked," she heard Cullen's voice join hers, "and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just," she looked up to see his smile, "Cullen your hands...I.. my magic is acting oddly lately.." she lifted his hands up, the gloves nearly burnt off and deep red blistered skin covering his palms. 

"I still say my lip was worse," he chuckled as she set about healing the skin, "there at least you're calm, we need to get you back to Skyhold. Perhaps this is a reaction to the Mark? Solas may know more you should seek him out soon," his hands burned and it would be a painful ride back but it took her mind off this and he would have to tell her the plan Leliana set in motion to get Blackwall.. Thom out. 

Kiera shook her head, "give me half an hour! We are in Val Royeux the city with everything to offer. I need to pick up a few things then we can leave. Plus I have to track down Varric, little shit wandered off on us. Might have to put a bell on him," she laughed at her own joke as she finished healing the blister, she pulled out a tub of the healing balm, tugging a glove off with her teeth she began massaging it into his palms. It seems she was destined to walk around with her pouch forever loaded with healing supplies.

Cullen looked around, no one could see them, "Kiera someone could see us, we can tend to his later I'll be alright," he smiled at her, "go do your shopping or whatever. I'll track down Master Tethras. I'll wait for you by the stables." he carefully pulled his hands away, peeling the burned gloves off his hands and stuffing them in his pocket. 

Kiera agreed though truth be told she'd rather be rubbing his hands than dealing with all the emotions swirling inside of her. She reached into her pouch and pulled out one of the coin bags she'd taken from a red Templar. She pulled it open, nearly fifteen gold sovereigns inside. She looked up at Cullen, "here, you never treat yourself to anything. Take this and go, get yourself something. A new pair of gloves at least. If not I will declare it an order that my Commander purchase something for himself no less than half this purse weight!" she drew the strings shut and held it out to Cullen. 

He looked at her funny, "Kiera.. I.." she shoved the bag into his still stinging hands, "an order is an order," he pulled open the bag to see what was inside and nearly knocked over to be handed such a high pay in one lump sum. He went to look up to reject the coin but she was gone. Turning the thoughts over in his mind, what had she said, the city with everything to offer. A wicked grin came across his face as he knew exactly where to go.

Kiera wandered the market happily popping in and out of shops, her pouch filled with red Templar coins. She would stop here and there, toss a few coins to some beggars' and buy the odd item for her friends. A fancy quill for Josephine, a stuffed nug doll for Leliana, a pink dawn stone dagger for Bull, a rare tome for Dorian, she was happy and needed the release. She popped into another shop filled with lace fineries and delicates. Her face a wash with red as she picked through the dainty pieces, her bag of items over her arm. She shyly picked out a petit black lace chemise and a tied lace small cloth, paid the shop keep, who boxed it up for her and added it to her bag. She needed to find something for Solas, and Varric next. Walking up and down the shops she found a shop selling weapon part schematics. She noticed one that could be used for Bianca. With a shrug she purchased it and placed it in the bag. Solas. What do I get the broody, Mr. Know-it-all elf, she giggled. She decided to pop into an arts store, the rotunda had been slowly worked by Solas, new painting every other day it seemed. Maybe he would appreciate a quality set of brushes. She smiled and picked out a lovely set and added it to her bag. She was feeling accomplished and her worries seemed to flow away. Stopping in at a sweets store she made a huge purchase of a display case work of petit fours, all to be delivered to Skyhold tomorrow at noon. She grinned and thank the shocked and excited baker. She thought again about her list of friends, and that's when reality slapped her in the face: Blackwall or Thom Rainier as he was. She shook her head, no he was her friend her aneth ara, she would not take that back over something from the past. Several times she'd seen him carving and whittling wood into little shapes. He was quite skilled but she was always so embarrassed to bring it up to him. She popped into the last store and purchased a fine set of wood working tools. She held them in her hands tightly making a promise, "you will use these, I swear it," she placed a kiss on them and gently laid them in her bag. With a renewed sense of purpose she made her way back to the horse, nearly tripping over Varric, "Maker's breath I'm going to put a bell around your neck!" she squealed. 

Varric laughed, "Giggles if you weren't always running around in a half dream state over Curly you'd hear me coming," he took a look at the impressive bag on her shoulder, "just a little shopping?"

She smiled widely, "don't fret I'm not out tossing Inquisition coin around. I've picked up a few gifts for all my friends, and no you don't get to peek. You can wait till we get back to Skyhold and I can properly wrap them. I do hope you aren't busy tomorrow say lunch hour?" she smiled sweetly as they walked together towards the stables.

Varric shook his head, "no I have no plans. I'm all settled up here in Val Royeux so you have my undivided attention," he looked around as they walked, "we busting Hero outta here?" 

Kiera gave a side glance, "hush now we're all going home," she smiled sweetly at everyone walking by, "did you see Cullen? I sent him shopping and I figured he'd have found you already," she looked around trying to remain calm and appear normal.

Varric took the hint, "ya I saw him back that way by then..." he stopped a slow grin spread across his face, " by the book shop. Must be looking for something new to pick through on his down time. Want me to go get him?" he grinned eagerly, the rogue flashing of teeth.  
Kiera furrowed her brow, "I suppose so. I have to get all this on my horse without wrecking anything. If you could get him that would be great, I'd like to get back to Skyhold as soon as possible," she sighed heading to her horse.

Cullen was lost, so many of them all different shapes and sizes and he didn't know what was right or wrong. He rubbed the back of his neck, surely by now she would be done her shopping and he was risking her finding him. Before he could give up and walk out there was a firm clap on his arm.

"Curly! Now this is what I'm talking about. I do believe Giggles will absolutely love this piece," the dwarf plucked a beautiful silver ring inset with a ruby and several small white diamonds encircling it. 

Cullen blushed, "I have no idea what you refer to dwarf, I was.. there was.." he stammered as he reached up to hide his blushing. Another boyish voice interrupting his stammering.

"Which color, shape, something sturdy but pretty. Will she say yes? Maker this isn't as easy as I thought," Cole peeked around from behind him, "Varric is right she will like that one, but it doesn't matter. It's from you she'll love it and say yes, she's bought things for you today too. Do people buy things for others often?" he gently poked at a diamond ring before him.

Cullen groan, "Maker why, why do you test me?" he sighed heavily but the more he looked at the ring Varric picked the more he knew it was right, the more it felt right. It wasn't a traditional Fereldan engagement ring but they were miles away from any Fereldan town and she was Dalish. He didn't even know if they gave each other rings, "fine you two, I concede the point she probably would like this one. Not a word dwarf, you as well Cole," he turned to face Cole, "she bought gifts?" his look questioning.

Cole nodded, "yes, everyone gets a gift for her aneth ar, " he turned to Varric, "a Dalish term of great endearment meaning 'my safe place', she sees you all as family. Cullen's gift makes her blush, Blackwall's gift made her heart sing, there will be much celebrating tomorrow at noon," he looked up at Cullen in that spirit trance of his, "sweets for all my sweetest friend, oh I do hope Cullen like this chemise, so soft and the lace is beautiful, perhaps a couple glasses of wine before to loosen.."

Cullen stammered and swallowed throwing his hands up, "Maker's breath Cole! Thank you," he turned to the shop owner and holding the ring he asked the price. The shop keep smiled seeing Cullen's rosy cheeks, "for your lady, boy?" he smiled. Cullen could only nod nervously which made the shop keeper smile and chuckle, "10 gold sovereigns." 

Cullen pulled out the pouch taking the 5 gold sovereigns out he handed the shop keep the small pouch. He smiled widely placing the coins in his pocket as the shop owner placed the ring in a small box, "girl must be special to you, you have that puppy look. Best of luck to you two, but I don't think you'll need it," the keep winked and went about his work.

Cullen put the ring box in his pocket and turned back to Varric, Cole already gone , "remember not a word dwarf."

Varric smiled, "she sent me to find you, I found you, in a book store. Books are being delivered tomorrow," he grinned his hands in the air, "come on Curly, I have bets to place."

Cullen groaned as they walked towards the stables, "damnit Varric if you're betting she's bound to find out. I can't..." he looked around, "I can't propose to the Inquisitor in the middle of a damn war!"

Varric smiled, "don't worry knowing you it'll take to the end of the damn Inquisition before you find the stones to ask her. I won't say anything, you can trust me on that. I wouldn't want to ruin it for her. Let's get her home before whatever happens with Hero goes down."

They made their way in silence down the roads and through the markets till they reached the stables outside the gates. Kiera was still struggling with the items trying not to let anything spill out. Cullen approached her, "do you require assistance?" 

She grinned thinking about the lace in her bag, "um .. later yes. I have it, I'll probably just hang on to it as we ride, it's not a long journey anyways," she hopped up onto the horse.

Cullen helped Varric onto his horse and they were off. It was a different, quiet ride back. Kiera couldn't help but sing little songs as they went, her heart a flutter with all the gifts for her friends. Varric smiled the whole way and Cullen seemed deep in thought. They arrived at Skyhold shortly before the sun started cresting over the mountain range. She skipped merrily up to her quarters, shutting the door behind her as she laid out all her gifts on her bed. She set about sorting them and writing cards for each person. The shop keepers had each boxed their items for her, all that was left was the fun part: delivering! She thought about it for a bit, how to get these to everyone without her being in every place at once. She hadn't bought anything for Cassandra since Varric was working on the book, and Cole. She had no idea what to do but she knew he valued action to gifts. She heard his voice behind her softly.

"I don't need a gift but the thought was nice," he smiled sitting on her desk, his legs swinging out in front of him, "it is very thoughtful of you. It helps people when you are thoughtful, makes them happy. That makes me happy. Perhaps that can be your gift to me, I shall cherish it," his bright eyes danced in the candle lit room.

Kiera smiled, "I'm glad. You have helped me greatly and although I don't understand you completely, I am glad to have your friendship," she smiled sorting the boxes before her. She turned back to ask Cole a question but he was gone. She chuckled and went back to sorting.  
Cullen had made his way to Leliana and was standing with her overlooking the ramparts from the messenger birds' coop, "she was upset, but if your agents can handle it Black.. Rainier will be with us by?" he waited her answer watching the sun fade against the mountain peaks.  
Leliana nodded, "yes he will be brought here tonight, in the darkest of night. Under Orlesian law once you are declared dead, even if found alive later on, you are dead. They will execute the stand in tomorrow, and then Rainier will be more or less free to do as he wishes. It would be in the Inquisition's best interests to publically try him in the main hall after the execution. It will send a message that we have the ability to get results and maintain our own," she heard Cullen scoff under his breath, "yes I know you detest politics but this is how it must be played. Can you break it to her, or shall I?" she turned looking down at Cullen's bare hands, "it seems you have a hard time with her emotions Commander."

He looked down at his hands, they were red and raw but it hadn't bothered him, "she nearly thought she lost her brother back there. I can't blame her for this, I was the one who caused this," he chuckled raising an eyebrow, "perhaps I have lost a touch of the Templar brainwashing after all," he stood up, seeing Leliana smile, "oh come now Leliana, we've changed. From before this to now, things are different. You've become colder, you've lost that sparkle in your eye. My door is open if you require me, and our young Inquisitor is quite the healer," he smirked looking down, "I happen to personally know a banged up ex-templar she nursed back to health," he stood up turning to face her, "don't forget your a person under all those titles, and the Inquisition won't be around forever."

Leliana smiled, "oh yes I am aware of this, and thank you for your concern. When will you ask her?" she leaned her back on the niche of the rampart wall.

Cullen smiled, "nothing ever gets passed you does it?" he leaned his shoulder against the wall, "perhaps once we've dealt with Corypheus. If Josephine were to catch wind all of Skyhold would be transformed into an Antivan side show fit for a crowned prince's wedding. I am not from such upbringing, and Kiera does not need that kind of stress or distraction from our cause. I'm sure you will be the first to know before even I do," he let out a soft chuckle. "Any word from your agents about the Arbor Wilds? You should get yourself some dinner and rest soon as well."

"Yes father," she snickered as Cullen drew up a firm eyebrow, "they have discovered large groups searching the area but no sign of Corypheus or what they're searching for. One scout claims the woods defend themselves. A group of red Templars venture into the woods and only one or two come out badly wounded or their bodies are left in the open. We have some time, but not much. Tomorrow we should hold a meeting and invite Morrigan to speak. I'll send word to her," she stood up off the rampart, "you should eat as well, you may require your stamina if my information is correct," she giggled coyly running a finger over her bottom lip, "ah but I've said too much. Go I will call you if I require anything."

Cullen stood up and ignoring her last statement made his way down the rotunda towards Kiera's room. He paused to have Eileena bring up dinner to the room and continued on his way. 

Kiera labeled each box a letter lovingly attached to each and placed them away in the small storage room by her wardrobe. Shutting the door she felt accomplished, if not a bit tired. This was the time she would let silly little things slip into her mind. I wonder what his namesake day is? She pondered to herself as she started to hum an old Dalish tune. She was busy tidying her small mess when she heard the door open. She grinned knowing it would be Cullen coming up. It had been a rough day and she was very much looking forward to curling into his arms and falling safely asleep with him. She was surprised when she heard the clanging of metal on a tray. 

"My lady, the Commander has ordered dinner be brought up for you both. Is it alright if I come up?" Eileena struggled under the weight of the tray.

Kiera raced to meet her, "let me help you with that!" she reached for the heavy wine bottle on top, seeing Eileena better steady herself they both climbed the stairs together. Kiera grinned remembering she still had a couple gold sovereigns in her pouch. Tonight she would start her gift giving with Eileena, "my dear girl please put the tray on my desk over there," she waved waiting for Eileena to turn her back she deftly fished the coin sac from her pouch. Double checking quickly she was content to find three sovereigns within. She smiled waiting for the girl to finish. 

"Is there anything else you require this evening my lady?" Eileena places the tray down and began pulling off the clothes and covers, unwrapping the utensils from their napkins.

Kiera spoke softly and warmly, "yes there is one small favor you may yet do for me tonight," she held up the sac in her palm, eye level, "take this. Treat yourself to whatever you wish. If you wish to travel to Val Royeux I will have it arranged on your day off, which I believe is tomorrow," she smiled brightly seeing the young girls eyes beam and jaw drop, "you have been an absolute dear to me, and I can think of nothing better than to have you treat yourself as wonderfully as you've treated me."

Eileena stood for a moment, unable to comprehend the act, "my lady... I can't except this! It's too much... I'm not.."

"Non-sense! So help me, the next one to tell me they are unworthy of my affection, friendship or love may be flogged!" she half giggled at her statement tossing the coin purse gently at Eileena, "now get out of here, you have an evening to enjoy, go!" she waved her hands as the young girl stammered and stuttered then simply smiled and raced out the door.

Kiera was starving now, her stomach making the rest of her keenly aware of her negligence. She could smell the food as she walked over. The cook's special ram roast stew with fresh baked potatoes. She greedily poured herself a tall glass of wine and looking over the plates there was more. A cheese platter, meats, and some bread and sweet rolls. Maker, Cullen had ordered half the kitchen she giggled again warmly sipping on the wine. 

Cullen had been stopped four times on his way, a soldier wanting a guard shift change, another wanting to report the second complaint about some physical contact, and yet another complaint about the Orlesian nobles pinching the posterior of a few unsuspecting men. Cullen sighed and repeated himself again to have them write the formal complaint down and put in on his desk. Then finally as he thought he was nearing their quarters Josephine stopped him, attempting to remain calm he nodded and smiled, "good evening Ambassador, is there something I can do for you?"

Josephine smiled, "yes actually I was going to take this small bundle of letters and reports to the Inquisitor's office but it would be easier and quicker if you wouldn't mind taking them yourself," she had an impish grin on her face as she held out the small stack of papers.

Cullen nodded, "it is no trouble at all. Is that all you require?" he eyed her coy grin with minor suspect as she turned slowly heading back to her office.

"Not at this time Commander, thank you!" and with a flip of her hand she was gone behind her door.

Cullen shook his head and without paying much further attention was finally outside their quarters. He went to reach for the door just as Eileena came bursting forth, nearly smashing herself into his breast plate. With a hurried and quick apology she flew past him. Shaking his head and watching her race down the hall he made his way up the stairs. He could smell the wonderful dinner awaiting as he reached the foot of the stairs. Seeing Kiera already helping herself, "good to see you're enjoying dinner," he grinned holding the papers, "I have a few letters and..." it was then it caught his eye, his family seal, "what.." 

Kiera raced forward and snatched the letters from his hand, "pardon?" she grinned half munching away on a piece of cheese. She turned to race behind her desk thumbing through the letters quickly. One from her Keeper and one from his sister.

Cullen took a strong step forward, "Kiera, why is there a letter to you from my family? Care to inform me of what pray tell is going on?" he arched his eyebrow, lip perched up in a crooked grin.

"Oh this, it's nothing," she turned bright red as he closed in , moving towards her, she did her best to keep the desk between them, "it's between myself and Mia, if you wish to know what she says you'll have to write her for permission! These are in private to me," she grinned hugging the letter to her chest with one hand while she licked her fingers from the sticky sweet cake she had plucked as she raced by.

He groaned, "Kiera that's not fair," he popped a piece of cheese in his mouth as he circled around the desk.

"She speaks very highly of you, apparently you have spoken very highly of me to her as well," she chided as she swiped a piece of meat.  
"Maker what?!" he nearly tripped over his boot, "what has she told you?!" 

Kiera stopped, "you told her about me apparently, spoke very highly too," she sighed heavily, "she worries for you, you know. She's a wonderful woman," she stopped in her place see his eyes grow wide and then shift too look away, "top drawer, under a few old pieces of parchment. But you can't say anything to her that I told you! I happen to like her."

Cullen stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to look, wanted to read the words and know what his sister had said but he had heard her. Heard she liked his sister and by the sounds of it his sister liked her. It made his heart flutter, "no I trust you, and it makes me very happy to hear you two are getting along," he started to help himself to a glass of wine, trying to calm himself down.

Kiera smiled so wide she felt like she'd swallow her ears any second now, "really? Then you won't mind if I read this really quickly!" she scrambled to pulled the seal open as she threw herself down on the bed.

Cullen watched nervously as she read, he made himself a small plate of food and sat at her desk. He had received word from Mia as well but had neglected to write back to her as usual getting caught up in the stack of papers and other incidents of the day. He had to shake any nervousness from his thoughts as surely tonight they would be bringing Blackwall back to Skyhold. He would have to keep her occupied to prevent any hiccups in the exchange. One life for another, but it truly was the only way to be done with this business. Orlais would be happy with the execution and would feel embarrassed they got it wrong and would bury the whole account without incident. It wasn't perfect but it would get the wanted end results.

Kiera finished read, the grin seemingly engraved on her face, "oh Cullen did you read the letter Mia wrote you?" her voice was dripping with excitement and wonder as she looked over to see Cullen seated at her desk.

"Yes I read it earlier, why do you ask?" he finished sipping down the last of his glass and reached to refill his cup.

She looked shocked at him, "how can you be so relaxed when Rosalie is set to wed!? Mia made it quite clear she wants us to attend, as you are to walk Rosalie down the aisle!" she sat he hands on her hips half chastising him.

Cullen spit out his wine, "what!?" he choked and sputtered.

Kiera stood up and walked over to him handing him the letter, "Mia made it quite clear they would hold off on the wedding till after we tend to Corypheus but that Rosalie was set to be wed. I thought for sure she would have told you all this," she waited arms crossed as he read the letter. She watched as his eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed red, "Maker, she didn't tell you..." she brought her hand up to her face.

Cullen was in shock , yes he knew about Rosalie's wedding but there had been no mention of him giving away his sister, "us.." he stopped for a moment catching his thoughts, "would you care for a walk this evening my lady," he rose extending his arm to her.

Kiera took a moment trying to figure out what he was after, "alright I'm game," she grinned and laced her arm around his. 

They walked for some ways along the battlement Cullen gripping the ring box in his pocket. He steered them back to his office. He guided her inside, closing the heavy wooden door behind them.

Kiera shuttered softly the night air had begun to settle over Skyhold and light flakes of snow were beginning to tumble down, "Cullen you dragged me out for more than a walk, you have something you want to tell me?" she put her hands on her hips, pushing heat magic through her to warm her body.

"I... yes, I.." he cleared his throat, "have you thought about what comes after this? Before the Winter Ball and Adamant I had little time to think about anything beyond our survival," he closed the distance between them laying a gentle hand on her face brushing her cheek with his thumb, "I find myself thinking about what will come after. When this is over, I won't want to move on.. not from you," he stammered and his face became a mix of pain and questioning as he turned to pick at some papers on his desk, "but I don't know what you.. that is...if you.. ah."  
Kiera skirted around to stand in front of him her rear gracing the edge of his desk. She giggled softly as she reached into his golden hair the lit candles in the room giving just enough light to cast a warm glow over his skin, "do you really need to ask?"

Cullen smiled, beaming with relief and joy, "I suppose not..I," he was leaning in towards her, she must have moved her hands as a bottle from the corner of his desk fell to the floor shattering into a million pieces. She gasped at the sound. Cullen looked down for a brief moment at the bottle then a wicked grin slipped across his lips as he swiftly shoved everything off his desk a large smash of books, papers and several bottles crashing to the stone floor on the other side. Reaching back to her, he pulled her on top of the desk, dragging his body with hers.

Kiera gazed deeply into his toffee rich eyes filled with adoration and yearning. She was breathing heavy as he loomed over her, she shifted and pushed herself back up on the desk till they were both equally laying on top. His lips pressing down on her, searching for her tongue a gnash of teeth as passion overcame reason. She started unbuckling his armor pieces as he kissed and groaned into her. Piece by piece they fell, breast plate, pauldrons, bracers, until his cloak and shirt were left. She started tugging at material her fingers working deftly against the fabrics.

He felt his stomach swirl with each move of her fingers, each pass of their tongues together, her heated lips bringing him into another level of joy and pleasure. He thought about it hard for a moment, oh the fantasy of ravishing her on his desk was tempting but with Blackwall due to be brought in, they could be interrupted at any second. With his deepest wishes seen to light he wouldn't risk losing this moment. He picked her up in his arms, not breaking their passionate kiss and he stood up. She made a delightful sound at his show of strength which threatened to buckle him. He surged on, reaching the ladder he climbed with her wrapped around his body to the top. His bed, with fresh sheets and several blankets sat ready. 

Kiera found his movements intoxicating, the strength he was exuding as he carried her up the ladder was beyond anything she would have dreamed of. She ran her hands over his biceps through his shirt feeling the tightness as he ascended. The words shared only moment ago ringing clearly and purely in her eyes. This thing between them wasn't just a casual distraction from the horrors of war and chasing Corypheus. She felt him bring her over the crest of the stairs into his private space. She took a moment to look around. The bed was simple even for his rank, four posts and several blankets and furs all in differing shades of red. She smiled, the area smelt fresh and clean with a hint of her lavender. It was a simple set up a wardrobe and a wash basin and little else. Several old bottles here and there long drained. A large hole in the ceiling letting in the occasional snowflake, allowed the room to be bathed in gentle moon light.

He made his way over to the large bed, laying her gently down and cresting over her as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. He leaned in kissing down her neck, eliciting a tantalizing mew from her flushed lips, as his strong hands worked the last buttons on her shirt.

Kiera reached up fumbling with the ties to his shirt as she so desperately wanted his hands on her skin. She started tugging at his shirt, pulling it over his head with a swift yank. Looking into his eyes a crooked grin of excitement on his face at what was to come. She reached down and began unlacing his breeches. 

He groaned as her fingers brushed against him. He quickly pulled on her shirt sleeve and removing it tossed it carelessly down the side of his loft to flutter on top of his desk. It stopped her hands for a brief moment as she flopped back against the bed. He reached down to her pants and with a growl he tugged them off her. 

She felt herself lift up at the force he exerted removing her pants which made her giggle as a new wave of thrill and anticipation flushed over her. She laid there for a moment, staring in awe at his strong physic. She leaned up on her elbows watching patiently as he unlaced his breeches, his eyes never leaving her. She licked her lips hungrily watching his breeches pool around his boots as he kicked them off. Kiera bit her lower lip as she reached behind her removing her bra band. Slowly sliding it across her peak nipples as she tossed it at him.

His instincts kicked over as he caught the band in his hand. He sighed looking at her nearly naked form stretched on the bed her finger curled and beckoning him to her, "Maker you are beautiful," he growled slowly closing the distance between them. 

She watched as he slowly bent down before her legs, gently kissing her knees his stubble brisling her thighs as he slid his hand easing her to open to him. She threw her head back and closed her eyes waiting for whatever he has in mind, "Cullen," his name barely a whisper she felt him chuckle as he crawled up her slowly, kissing and nipping her thighs edging closer to her core.

He enjoyed hearing his name uttered like a sinful prayer from her lips. Admittedly it would be and he knew would always be his favorite thing to do when he was with her. He made his way up her thigh taking a moment to breath in her scent. It was inebriating to him, the raw smell of her skin and arousal at his power. Shivers quaked through him another level of desire and joy he never thought possible. He carefully brought his teeth over the waist band of her smalls, clenching down firmly and lifting her slightly with his hands he pulled them down allowing gravity to take them past her knees, down her ankles and to the floor. He listened to her gasp as he slowly ran his tongue up her slick folds. Feeling an equal thrill drive into the pit of his stomach. He savored her taste, as he went in again slowly swirling his tongue until she let out a gasp and her hips bucked into him, "was that alright?" he mused up at her, feeling her begin to writhe against him, slipping two fingers inside her.

Kiera couldn't think, couldn't speak the building pressure was overwhelming. She'd heard him of that much she was aware but she wasn't able to speak, all she could do was sigh a breathy approval hoping he had heard her. Hoping he would continue doing what he was doing. 

Cullen didn't hesitate hearing her approval he licked his lips and half dove back in licking and lapping away hungrily. Each pass of his tongue sending shivers of arousal through him. Her taste, the smell of her, the sound of edging closer to her peak. His smalls the only thing holding him down and painfully so. He found she twitched and moaned when he flicked his tongue over the little nub so with great delight he set focus to it. Bringing it into his mouth and sucking slowly. She was bucking up under him harder, he pushed her hips down with his free hand keeping her tight to the bed. He could hear her begging him, for more, with the free hand upon her waist he slowly slid it up to her breast reaching to flick and squeeze her hardened peak. That was all it took as he felt her squeeze against his fingers, her writhing slowing, as she screamed out his name into the night. He rode her wave out slowly teasing pulling his fingers out and gently licking as she finished her wave.

She was breathing heavily, her heart pounding as she laid there on the bed staring up at the small flecks of snow falling through the roof. It all seemed like a dream, a wonderful, amazing dream. She could feel him moving now, feel him looming down over her, "Cullen," she purred reaching up to run her hands through his hair a mat of curls and some remaining tamed pieces. She brought her hand down wiping his chin, her slick glistening in the candle light, "make love to me," she purred kissing his lips, tasting herself on his tongue. She heard him moan into her mouth as she kissed him, her hands trailing down to lower his smalls. 

He felt a mix of thrill and unsure when she kissed him but Maker did it send chills through his body. He wanted more of her, wanted to, needed to hear his name on her breath. Know that she was his and he was hers. As his smalls pooled to feet he carelessly kicked them away climbing onto the bed. Lifting her into his arms he dragged her up the bed resting her head against his pillow, "ma nuvenin," he whispered in her ear giving her neck a nibble on his way up, he slowly eased himself into her. Her warmth enveloping him, sending him into a cloudy fog of rapture. 

She sighed, dipping her head back as he entered her. He was hotter than she was and it made her buck a little under him. She wrapped her legs up around his waist and smiled up seeing his eyes upon her, "please don't be a dream," she whispered afraid to close her eyes. Could it be that after all he'd seen of her, he loved her still? This was too good to ask for too much to even pray for. She moved her hips against him, swiveling her hips and watching his eyelid come half shut at her motions. 

"I assure you I am very much real," Cullen chuckled beginning to set his own pace. Leaning down to rest his forehead on hers, "Maker I've never felt anything like this before," he brought his hand up to her face and tenderly brought her lips to his. He matched the soft sensual kissing rhythm with each stroke of his hips. Bringing himself almost completely out then slowly bringing himself completely back in. Enjoying her sighs and touch of her hands running down his arms and over his back. 

Cullen could hear it, the sound of a couple horses riding out, knew what was going to take place. He needed to make sure she was distracted, unaware of what was to come for her sake more than anything else. He picked up the pace in his hips, snapping into her a little harder so the sound of skin on skin echoed in the tower. Her whines of delight drowned out anything else and he set to focusing on those horses hooves, the only sound keeping him for come apart inside her. As the horses lead their way out of Skyhold and into the distance he allowed himself time to focus on her, to delve back into the blissful union of their bodies, entwined in ecstasy. He reached between her legs where they were joined and began rubbing with his thumb, small circles drawing heaving panting and loud moans from her. It was making him burn and become increasingly hard. He couldn't help himself but to drive into her with increasing force and speed. He felt her squeeze around him again as she cried out, with a few more firm pumps he was spilling forth deep inside of her, her squeezing driving him higher. He fought to keep his eyes open to watch her as she writhed and trembled under him. 

Kiera lifted up her arms and reached to pull Cullen down to herself. She cradled him against her chest, stroking his hair while she felt him breath heavily and his heart beat hard against her body. She felt her eyes grow heavy as she yawned, "ir abelas, I fear I am falling asleep," she sighed as she laid her hand on his shoulder. 

Cullen smiled as he drew the blankets up over them, grabbing an extra blanket over her, "sleep my love, there is nothing to be sorry about," he kissed her chest as he leaned up to lay beside her. He listened to her coo of affection a small smile on her face as she drifted into the fade.

He didn't move for a few moments, wanting to make sure she was asleep. When finally he was comfortable he slipped out of the bed. Tugging on his breeches he carefully descended the ladder. As quietly as he could muster he set about tidying the mess in his office. Picking up the papers one by one, collecting the clothes, his armor, returning the armor to its stand behind his desk and carefully using his boot to swipe the glass to the side. After several tense moments his office was back to the way it always was as if nothing had happened. He grinned to himself knowing only the two of them knew what happened in this room. Satisfied he took the clothes in his arms and made his way back up the ladder. Placing them to the side, away for the hole in the ceiling he finally made his way to bed. Slipping his pants off and letting them pool at his feet he stepped out and careful as he could be, barely lifting the blankets he climbed under. He waited for his skin to warm back up and once he was certain he moved to her side and cradled her sleeping frame into his. A small sigh, and his name whispered under her breath. He smiled at hearing it. remembering the ring still in his cloak pocket, he made a mental note to write to Mia in the morning. Then he too slipped into dreams.


	22. Does This Look Right To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning language* *violence* 
> 
> Kiera's magic is going a little off and she has so much to do. Cullen is upset and there are some interesting theories on what is causing her magic problems. Interesting conversations arise and perhaps someone knows about what is in the Arbor Wilds. ENJOY!

The feel of icy cold flakes hitting her nose and melting woke her, coupled with the sun rising in the sky. She blinked a few times not sure of where she was for a brief moment. She searched for him in the blankets but he was missing. Tentatively she sat up clutching the fur blanket to her naked frame, "Cullen?" it was almost a half whisper on her tongue and she felt foolish for even trying to say it. She looked in the corner at the wardrobe and remembered where she was. She saw her clothes sitting neatly in a pile, and quietly as she could she rose and snatched them bringing them back to the bed. She listened carefully for any noise, a sign perhaps of him at his desk but she heard only silence returned. She huffed sadly as she dressed, pulling her hair up into a bun on her head. She wanted to slip into a bath but this was such a foreign place to her. She shuttered again at the cold. Peeking over the edge she found the room empty. What in the Maker's name is going on? She slid down the ladder and looked around, his office was pristine as if nothing had happened. It threw her for a moment, was she still dreaming? She shook her head and resolved to head back to her quarters to have a bath and set about the letter from the Keeper she never got a chance to read last night. If she was lucky some of that bountiful food would still be on her desk, her stomach was growling. 

She made her way to the door and crossed the ramparts opting to pass through Solas's rotunda to her quarters. She peered around and thought she caught sight of Cullen near the main gate but if it was him, he was moving quickly. She shrugged her shoulder, he had to have a good reason for what he did, he would never treat her like this any other way. She crept through Solas's study, his face buried in several tomes and scrolls and completely unaware of her presence. She cleared her throat softly, "Solas, may I speak with you a moment? That is, if you aren't busy," she shuffled her feet carefully over to Solas's desk watching him keenly as he calmed set his book down and tenting his fingers together leaned over his desk.

"No I am not busy lethallin, is there something concerning you? You seem upset," his hawk like features peered at her, searching each small tic for answers.

She shook her head and extended her marked hand to him, "I'm finding when I.." she stammered a moment, then shaking her head looked up into his eyes, "when I get emotional, my magic is pooling into my hands. I was upset yesterday, lost my temper and," she brought her voice lower as she drew lower to him, "I burnt the gloves off someone, without any control. Could this, mark, be causing this?" she strained to see his reaction .

Solas gripped her hand lightly and waved his hand over it a bright pale blue flash from his hand, "very likely. This is a power magic that has been imbedded within you. If it hasn't caused you any discomfort or pain, I would be thankful a bleeding of magic is all you are enduring. Keep an eye on it, if it worsens see me. I will attempt to find some answers in the fade," he sat back releasing her hand, "is there anything else you require, Inquisitor?" he began picking his book back up.

Kiera shook her head, "nothing I can think of at this time. Though if you are not busy around noon I have some sweets being delivered from Val Royeux. If you would like to join us they will be set up in Josephine's office for everyone to come take as many as they wish," she tried to sound chipper despite the news he had just given her.

"I may drop in for a couple sweets thank you, lethallin." he began reading again, absorbed in some study or other. 

She nodded and headed out of the rotunda. With a quick shuffle through the door she was in the main hall, sticking to the shadows as best she could she made her way to her room. As the door clicked behind her she finally exhaled. She felt as if she was holding her breath for the entire trek. She made her way, half shivering up the stairs. Happy the meal from last night was still there, with her hand out before her cast her magic, filling her tub and heating the water to her preferred temperature. 

She threw a few logs into the fireplace and set it ablaze happy with the warmth coming from everything, shivering she undressed pulling a few plates to the table that sat beside the tub she poured herself a large glass of wine and hopped into the tub. The hot water was steaming in the cold room, she tugged at her hair letting it carelessly spill into the tub. With a sigh she leaned against the tub wall, opting to take a few moments to soak before going about scrubbing and cleaning. She couldn't help but play over the intimate evening. Smiling a little more, she knew he had to be the Commander this morning, as much as she just wanted him to be Cullen. She too would need to clean, dress and become the Inquisitor all sooner than she wanted. She stacked a couple slices of cheese on a piece of half stale bread and munched away on it. It wasn't the best breakfast she had ever had but right at this moment it was perfect. 

She thought about all the times they had been together, and began to think about herself. She plotted out her cycle, double checking her dates in her mind. A pregnant Inquisitor in the middle of a war could be a problem. One she could willingly avoid with a simple potion. It was painful but effective, but would he except it. She shook her head, too early to be thinking of such things, or perhaps a burden he didn't need to know. She had kept the same potion on hand for some of the soldiers in the barracks. Treated them without his knowledge before. It was personal and a choice that was hers to make and hers alone. She waved a glowing hand over her belly. As far as she could tell she was not with child, but it may be yet too soon to know. A simple brewed tea would prevent anything from seeding. She made the decision as much as she hated it, it would the Inquisitor to blame. She finished scrubbing and washing. Squeezing the last few drops from her hair she pulled at her towel. Another wave of her hand and the room was filled with steam. Usually she would open the large balcony door and usher it out but today she wanted the steam, she welcomed the heat. As she stood in her towel she rummaged through her medical bag, gripping the few herbs she'd need. Taking them to her desk she smashed them with a mortar and pestle kept in a bottom cubby of her desk. Gripping a small cloth she placed all the herbs in and tied it off into a small bundle. She filled her mug with water came and gently swirled the cloth bag in. Touching the sides of the mug she gently brought the mixture to a boil. Then she cooled it to her preferred temperature with a flick of her wrist she took herb cloth out tossing it into the roaring fire. 

She walked back to her wardrobe and located some warm leggings and a thick sweater. She turned and lifted the letter from the Keeper off the bed where it had laid last night. Heading to her desk she sat down and started to read, dripping a little honey into her tea and giving it a slight stir. It was bitter but not as painful as the other option. She sipped it while reading.

Da'len,  
While I cannot say I am pleased to hear you have chosen a human as your bondmate, you are no child any longer. I have selected a new First as you will probably be required for some time with the Inquisition. I wish you the best da'len, and you will always be welcome among the people. Perhaps when all this is over you will come to us, we shall meet this human, and things will be decided then.  
Go in peace, da'len  
Keeper Deshanna

Kiera felt her heart sink as she angrily tossed the letter on her desk. This was the Keeper's way of saying no, saying she didn't approve and would most likely never approve. If she were to bring Cullen around they would find something that was not good enough or wasn't correct about him. Even after he had gone through all the trouble of learning her language. While he wasn't fluent he was versed enough to stand with them and she would be proud. She shook her head, "I am not a child", she spat at her desk.  
"Oh I am well aware you are no child," Cullen spoke leaning against the banister.

Kiera jumped, "Maker, how long have you been standing there?" she didn't even bother to hide the letter, she just downed the last of her tea.

"Long enough to know that letter didn't make you very happy. Is everything alright? I apologize for leaving you this morning, there was important matters that required my immediate attention. Sadly it will soon require yours," he lowered himself on the couch away from her.

"It's my Keeper and it's of no importance to me anymore," she shook her head, "I understand, there will always be time later, you became the Commander this morning, as I am doomed to become the Inquisitor soon," she sighed crossing the room to sit beside him, "but last night was incredible and I wish to thank you, for everything," she smiled waiting to hear the news she knew was coming.

He chuckled, "I never thought of it quite like that but I see it now," he shuffled a bit in his seat, "I have to tell you something you will not very much like I am certain. Remember your words only a few brief moments ago. We have retrieved Black... Thom Rainier. He is currently in the holding cells beneath Skyhold. Orlesian law proclaims once justice is merited out it cannot be merited again," he leaned back, attempting to relax as he watched her fixed gaze upon him, "in order to get him here and prevent a tirade of logistic problems, he was drugged and switched out with a man of same build, height and stature. This man was a betrayer of the Inquisition and has paid the price for Rainier being executed only a few hours ago," he saw her face drop slightly, "now as the Inquisitor you must pass judgment over Rainier in the main hall. I cannot tell you what to do, other than the Inquisition and it's people will willing and fully except whatever decision you make," he breathed in hard, "yes I was aware of this plan before we left to Val Royeux, and yes I verified the details earlier last evening with Leliana. We thought it best you didn't know until this morning."

Kiera stood up and walked to her desk, taking a sip from her wine she had poured earlier she let it all settle in. She knew what he was saying and that these decisions were made as the Commander not as Cullen, like she had said. She turned slowly her hands on her hips, "understood Commander," she nodded, "can I see him before I render my judgment or shall it be all business in public?" she really hadn't meant those words to be stinging but they had come out full of the venom she felt at the whole process. 

Cullen sighed heavily, "it's not my choice and I can't tell you how to do what needs to be done. If you truly are set to seeing him I can bring you there. He should be mostly lucid by now," he stood remaining where he was, "I'm sorry I..." he shook his head regaining his composure, "whenever you wish to go, Inquisitor."

She closed her eyes at the sound, so cold and hollow. How she cursed being the Inquisitor, how it ripped her apart. Looking back at the letter she sighed, "take me to him," she turned a renewed sense of purpose. While she hated being the Inquisitor right now, she had people counting on her and a friend's life hung in the balance.

Cullen nodded and led the way. He was as eager as her to get this over with. He thought about making small talk, maybe even asking her what she thought about doing but he knew she was in no mood to speak. If he was lucky she would be in better spirits later in the evening. Walking her down the main hall he took a right beside a dwarf working on metal mosaics and entered the garden. Through the garden he made his way to a stairway leading up to the ramparts. He opened a door beside it a long stairway leading down into the depths of Skyhold. Waiting for her to get close he leaned in, "do you wish me to accompany you? I can leave you if you desire me to go," his voice was sultry and low.

Kiera looked around and drew in a deep calming voice, "I'm sure the Commander is needed, even if Cullen is more wanted here," she sighed placing her hand on his chest, "I'll be alright, I'll catch up with you later." She didn't give him time to respond she made her way down the stairs into a well lit prison. A portion of the keep missing lay exposed to the mountain ranges of Skyhold. She looked around finding a single guard manning a lone position. Kiera quickly made her way over, "leave here, get a good lunch in, come back in an hour," she nodded as the guard snapped to attention and happily bolted above ground.

She saw him, sitting up awake in his cell almost exactly as she had left him only a day before, "I need to know more. I need to know what became of Blackwall, the real Blackwall," she sat beside him outside the cell.

"Of course you do," he sighed, "Fine. We met in a tavern when I was on the run. I was a nothing, a waste of life but he wanted to recruit me. We made out to Val Chevin for the Joining, but Blackwall insisted on making a stop along the way," he fumbled a bit with his legs and continued, "an old rune from one of the previous Blights. He said it led to the Deep Roads. It was supposed to be simple. I was to go down alone, find a darkspawn and fill a vial with it's blood. When I returned, I found the Warden ambushed by more of the creatures. He took a blow for me. He shouldn't have died, it should have been me."

Kiera nodded, "that was incredible of him to do, a true hero."

Rainier shook his head, "I wasn't worthy.. he... he would've wanted me to carry on to Val Chevin, I'm certain. But without Blackwall there was no proof I had been recruited. That I didn't kill him myself. I couldn't go to the Wardens and I couldn't just walk away. So Rainier died and Blackwall lived," he sighed heavily his broad shoulders looming up and falling. 

Kiera nodded, "who were you before all this mess?" she needed to hear his words, his voice, his explanation. The report Cullen had handed her was cold facts, she needed everything. 

"I was a Captain in the Orlesian army. Well-regarded, respected but it wasn't enough," he groaned as he wiped his hands over his face and down his bountiful beard, "one mistake, one mistake and everything I worked for fell apart."

She braced herself for the hard question, "I need to hear it. Need to know the details of what you did, who you killed, and why," she sat stoic and emotionless staring into the cage. Rainier had barely moved but the sound of her words seemed to prick him as he fidgeted.

"I betrayed the Empire and assassinated a General. All for gold. The man was General Vincent Callier. My employer was a chevalier, Robert Chapus. Ser Robert believed that Grand Duke Gaspard was the rightful ruler of Orlais and would eventually take the throne. He thought that by eliminating one of Celene's loyal supporters, he might endear himself to the true emperor. I can't say if Robert's plan would've worked, I didn't care. There was good coin offered and I took it. By the time Ser Robert's involvement was uncovered I was long gone. Robert killed himself. Poison in his wine, another victim of the Great Game," his voice was heavy and ragged as he spoke, a man burdened for so long finally coming clean.  
"Who was that man on the gallows, Mornay?"

"My second in command. He was a good man. When I heard he'd been caught, I was resolved to stop his execution. Couldn't let another die for my mistake, but it seems you've made that choice for me haven't you?" he looked up at her, his eyes red and lips dry.  
She shook her head, "the man in your place was going to die for treason anyways, you on the other hand," she stood, "are apparently in my hands to deal with. A few more questions and I do believe I am ready," she looped her fingers together behind her back standing straight and tough against the heaviness in her chest.

Rainier shook his head, "fine, ask away, you are after all in charge here."

"You got your men to help you. What did you tell them? Did they know?" she watched him rise, slightly shaky as he gripped the bars.  
"They didn't know who they were attacking. I told them it was an important mission. They trusted me without question. Just as your men trust you and the Commander," he let the words sting a little.

"My report says that Callier was with his family. You had them all slaughtered?" she fought to keep her voice calm and under control despite the gripping horror gnawing at her. 

Rainier shook his head, leaning against the bars, "I didn't know Callier would be travelling with his family. I assumed only soldiers, armed guards. My men had been told to eliminate everyone. They'd seen war. They thought they were defending their country. No one likes to think about that, but it's names that carry power in this world. Bloodlines. Heirs. No matter how leaders like Celene or Gaspard pretend the Game is played, That's how real war is waged."

Kiera nodded as she relaxed, "thank you, whether you realize it or not I now have a clear mind. You may thank me for what I am about to do, or you may hate me. I cannot change these things," she placed her hands firmly on her hips, "know only this and remember only this if nothing else today. I called you family, a Dalish term of endearment only reserved for those of the people. I called you brother in jest and in honest. You saved my life, when you didn't need to. Checked my wound for poison and got me back to Skyhold safely. For these things I am and will ever be indebted to you," she waved her hand up before he could protest, "in an hour we will have the guards bring you up to the main hall for judgment. Prepare yourself as you see fit," she turned without allowing him another word seeing the guard descend the stairs, she simply nodded and made her way up. Each step matching the beating of her heart as she half raced up and crossed the garden to the main hall. Without missing a beat she raced down the stone steps her head held down. 

She felt a firm arm around her waist as she walked dragging her into a nearby clearing, and hand held firmly over her mouth, "Mmm!" she tried to call out but the large hand held her tight. 

"Shh Boss, the Commander might see you, and he's in an extra grumpy mood this morning." Bull laughed as he eased his grip on her, "come on now, don't give me that look. I called your name three times and you didn't even look up once. You look like you could use a little down time with the Iron Bull!" he laughed.

Kiera shook her head, "oh no, no Maras-lok! I have to make some big decisions up ahead and I need to be clear for that," she sighed waving her hands before slamming them hard on her hips, "although I could use an ear. Can I ask your opinion?" she waited for his usual nod then continued, "alright. You've heard about Blackwall," she waited when he made no movement she continued, "he's Rainier now, in the cells. I will be forced to judge him in the main hall in an hour. Any opinions? I could use a non-bias one."

Bull nodded a grin on his face, "I can do that for you, Boss," he cracked his knuckles and leaned against the stone wall, "he saved your life, been running around saving a lot of lives. He gave a powerful speech which saved a lot of our boys and the Warden's at Adamant. He was a prick once ya sure, we've all done shit we aren't proud of. Don't mean we all need a noose. Point I'm getting at is simple. The guy should be given a chance to make shit right. Killing him won't bring back Callier and his family. Won't help his men now and won't make shit any better. Man's got a will to do better and sure he faked some of it, but you can't make a bad man good. He was a good man, lost his way and made a fucked up mistake. Give him a chance to make it all right as himself, Thom Rainier. Going to be weird calling that guys Thom. Thom.. Thom, just doesn't have the same ring to it you know!" Bull stood up off the brick wall and waited to hear what she had to say, confident in his words.

Kiera nodded, "thank you Bull. I was thinking the same thing but I guess I needed to hear it from another's voice. Even Cullen seemed to sound as you do when we spoke in Val Royeux. Killing isn't always the answer is it.." she looked up at the main hall, "I'm sure it won't be popular with everyone but it is my will isn't it. My hand shaping these events, if not entirely at times but subtly," she looked back at Bull, "thank you. For keeping me grounded and being a good listener..." she stopped herself from walking up the steps, "there was something more wasn't there?" she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Uh ya there was," he walked with her out of the shadows and into the afternoon sun, "I have a letter from the Ben-hassrath. Seems they don't like this red lyrium shit or Corypheus and have proposed an alliance. They wish to meet with us, you included obviously in a few days time on the Storm Coast. They want a joint mission to take down a shipment of red lyrium," Bull seemed tense and nervous as he spoke.

Kiera nodded, "really.. that could prove very useful, alliance only I mean. Sure send me a message on the details and we'll see to it. At the least we stop some of that red lyrium shit from being spread about, thanks Bull," she clapped him on the arm, "drinks later?"  
Bull laughed, "after I get you my report. You have work to do, Boss. Catch you around," he shook his huge horned head and made his way to the tavern.

Kiera climbed the steps into the main hall a messenger seemingly waiting for her, "go tell Josephine I am ready, she will know of what I speak," she didn't even bother to look at the young man as he saluted and raced off. She continued forward, stopping only briefly to see Varric nod and mouth, "you've got this Giggles," before she paced up the main hall. The crowd split letting her reach the throne unquestioned and uninterrupted. She saw movement by Varric, the side door opened as Cullen stood quietly in the back. Within her range of view but not of the crowds. She carefully and methodically sat upon the throne her back ridged and stiff. Within a few moments Josephine was standing near her announcing the prisoner as they half dragged Rainier up the hall. He didn't struggle, but he wasn't exactly complying either.

"I must present Captain Thom Rainier, formerly known to use as Warden Blackwall," her voice was low and somber, pain clear in her voice as she continued, "his crimes..." she swallowed hard before continuing, "you are aware of his crimes. It was no small feat bringing him here but the decision of what to do with him, is now yours," she bowed and took a step to the side choosing to stand under a statue of Andraste.

Kiera breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled as she lifted her head, "it brings me no pleasure in seeing you like this, Rainier. I wish there could have been another way," she shook her head.

Rainier looked up stamping his foot, "you could have left me there!" his voice hollowed with a mix of emotions too complex to unravel, "I excepted my punishment, I was ready for all this to end. Why would you do this? What is to become of me now?"  
Kiera sat unmoving and prepared to answer, "you have your freedom," the crowd slowly spread a mass of hushed whispers.  
Rainier shook his head a mass of confusion in his voice, "it cannot be as simple as that!"

"No it isn't. You are free to atone for the man you are. Not the traitor you were or the Warden you pretended to be." she tented her fingers before her, elbows on her knees. She scanned the crowd to see Varric grinning and nodding his approval, people chatting amongst themselves in low hushed whispers. Cullen remained unmoved, his arms folded over his chest. 

"The man I am? I barely know him, but he.." he looked down ashamed and thankful, "I have a lot to make up for," he closed his eyes and swallowed hard before opening them and locking them on Kiera, "if my future is my own, then I plead it to the Inquisition! My sword, my life, is yours my lady," he bowed as the guards unbound his hands.

"Now Rainier, take your post," she spoke clearly and confidently, "we're done here, thank you all!" she stood seeing Cullen turn and head towards his tower. She secretly hoped he wasn't upset with her decision. She knew there would be time later, she needed to find Cole and head to the location to get his amulet corrected. She also needed to speak to Cassandra about the book she was so eager to read from Lord Lucius. She made her way over to where Varric was, he waved her over with his hand. 

"I'd like to introduce you to a friend, Bianca Davri, she's got a lead on where Corypheus is getting his red lyrium," he brought Kiera over to a dwarven woman her head covered in a hood exposing only her face. A long nose and apple shaped chin made her appear like a young child, robust and content. 

Kiera smiled and stood tall, "any friend of Varric's is welcome here."

Her sapphire blue eyes glinted out from underneath her hood, a few flecks of mahogany strands peeking around her cheeks, "you should be careful saying things like that, some of his friends you don't want to meet. Well maybe you do, who am I to judge?" she sneered jesting, "the lyrium is at the site of Bartrand's folly. The thaig Varric found has been leaked. There's a surface entrance with strange humans carting out red lyrium by the handful."

Kiera stood for a moment her hand on her chin, finger toying with her bottom lip, "hmm, I seem to be missing some information but at the least I can glean that red lyrium, surface and handfuls are bad."

Varric chuckled, "yes more or less. Bartrand is my brother. We discovered an ancient thaig years ago, and inside that thaig we found a red lyrium idol. Bartrand double crossed me and Hawke leaving us to die down in the deep roads. Her brother Carver, was tainted with darkspawn blood, Stroud made him a Grey Warden and saved him. When we got out, Bartrand sold the idol to Meredith who became corrupted by it and went nuts. Hawke stood against her, Curly came to his senses and helped us beat her back till she turned into a giant red lyrium statue. That is the quick version." Varric drew in a breath and his shoulders fell forward, "if they've discovered the thaig we need to shut it down."

Kiera nodded "then we need to deal with this. As long as Corypheus has this location he is that much more powerful," Kiera reached up and rubbed the bridge of her nose. This would mean more travel, more killing, more headaches. 

Varric smiled, "I couldn't agree more, we can leave as soon as you are ready Inquisitor."

"I'll keep an eye on their operation. If you're interested in shutting it down you have my help," she turned to Varric before leaving, "try not to leave me waiting for too long Varric. I've got my own work to do you know."

Kiera watched as Bianca walked out of the hall, "Maker it never ends does it," she laughed, "I'd love to stay and chat really I would I'm even fairly convinced there is an impressive story here but sadly I have to be in about ten different places and there is still only one of me. I have to get Cole to fix his issue, still have to speak with Cassandra, speak to Rainier, and Bull... "she sighed, "shall we plan to head to this surface opening in tomorrow? Will that give you enough time?" 

Varric laughed, "ah shit, that will be fine. The opening Bianca showed me isn't more than a couple hours ride from here. You should speak to them then get Cole. There may be enough day light left to take him out. He told me it wasn't far, the fishing port of Redcliffe," he smiled, "I have letters to take care of anyways, come see me when you're ready to set off. Good luck Giggles."

Kiera nodded and mouthed a thank you under her breath as she sped down the main hall and into the second tier courtyard. Rainier would be near the stables and Cassandra near the tavern. Putting her head down she decided to get the pain over with and made her way to the stables. Down the second set of stone steps and walking through the stone archway she saw the stables. The large barn doors wide open a roaring fire in the centre and Rainier working away on carving a wooden griffon.

He saw her come in and put his tools down, "uh this? This is just something to keep the hands busy," he wiped his gloves off and turned to face her, "why?" were the only words out of his mouth.

Kiera walked over and leaned on the table, close enough so only they could hear, "I told you down in that cell. You are a good man whether you see it or not. A bad man can't pretend to be a good man forever, eventually the bad comes through. For years you've been pretending, I don't believe it was pretend. I believe whole heartedly you are a good man, and maybe in time you will too."  
Rainier shook his head, "I'm not worthy of this... mercy," he slumped down into a chair by the fire, "this is... too much," his eyes stung with tears as he tried to find words.

Kiera shook her head sitting on the table her legs wiggling free, "no don't say it. This won't be easy. The team won't be able to figure out what to do with you and you'll have to put up with some serious venom from people. The hangman may have been a kinder punishment than dealing with your past but, it is a start and perhaps a couple shots in the mouth will make you feel better," she giggled as she watched his silently laugh, "you and Cullen aren't so different you know."

Rainier straightened up, "how so? The man is a fair leader, strong willed and righteous. He'd never have done what I did, let alone hide from it. What do we have in common?" he leaned forward, his elbows rest on his knees as he poked the fire with a long stick.

Kiera smiled, "oh he's no saint, I'll tell you. From the slight stories from Varric he paints Cullen as, and I quote, 'a royal prick,' and 'a bastard,' so you are in good company. He decided he was done with that life, wanted to be better than he was, more than what he was. He made hard choices, started over, but he did it. I have faith you will as well," she smiled getting down off the table, "perhaps some sparring or training with him? I know Iron Bull would relish in it, he has the same opinion as me. I'll leave you to your thoughts for now though. Always something more around here," she smiled and walked over to him, placing a gently kiss on his hairy cheek, "you are a good man, and one day you will see it, ma hahren," she stood and left him as he silently stared into the fire. 

She made her way to the tavern, knowing Cassandra would be deep in reading that book if not done it by now and perhaps taking a moment to breathe as they all did from time to time. She made her way inside, letting her eyes adjust to the light, she scanned the room. No Cassandra, climbing the stairs to the second floor she looked around again finally catching sight of her in the corner, alone a stein in front of her and the book in her hands. She could tell by the expression on Cassandra's face what she had read troubled her deeply.

"Everything alright Cassandra?" she pulled a chair out to sit with her.

Cassandra sighed heavily, leaning over the book, "this tome has passed from Lord Seeker to Lord Seeker since the time of the old Inquisition. And now it falls to me," she never withdrew her gaze from the book.

"Are you alright," Kiera folded her hands before her on the table.

Cassandra leveled her gaze up to meet Kiera's "do you know what the right of Tranquility is? The last resort used on Mages in the Circle, leaving them unable to cast but depriving them of dreams and all emotions," she reached out to Kiera, "it should only be used on those unable to control their powers, but that hasn't always been the case."

Kiera shook her head, "yes I am aware of the practice, our Keeper warned me of it. Even amongst the elves we were aware of such practices. Does the book document miss-uses of the rite?" she shifted uneasily in her chair.

Cassandra shook her head, clasping her hands together over the book, "No," she breathed in heavily the smell of the tome and alcohol in the tavern mixing to dull the senses in equal amounts, "as a Seeker I looked into... abuses. Mages made Tranquil as punishment. What finally began the Mage rebellion was word the rite of Tranquility could be reversed," she shook her head glancing back down at the book, "the Lord Seeker at the time tried to cover it up. Harshly. There were deaths. It was dangerous knowledge.  
The shock of the discovery and what happened in Kirkwall, but it appears we've always known how to reverse the rite."

Kiera gasped slightly, "Why? Why keep this knowledge a secret?" she sat back in her chair as Cassandra dropped her head back down.  
"We created the rite of Tranquility. To become a Seeker, I spent months in vigil, emptying myself of all emotion. I was made Tranquil and didn't even know it, then the vigil summoned a spirit of faith to touch my mind. That broke Tranquility and gave me my abilities. The Seekers didn't share that information, not with me, not with the Chantry, not even with.." she stood up and faced out the window behind her the light glow of the sun in the afternoon sky splashing across her face, softening her battle hardened features, "Lucius was not wrong about the Order. I thought to rebuild the Seekers once the battle was over. Now I am not certain it deserves to be rebuilt," her voice was soft and hollowed with loss and sadness.

Kiera stood up, leaning her hands on the table, "Cassandra, make it better, rebuilt it as it should be. If it means so much to you, don't let it go!"

Cassandra stood for a pause which seemed to carry on forever, then her head shifted as she regained her composure. Turning to face Kiera she let a soft smile spread across her face, "thank you, I couldn't have done this without you. I'm sure you have many things to attend to. I... have a lot to think about. I shall speak with you later, and if you are in need of me, you know where to find me," she plucked the book off the table and made her way down the stairs, disappearing from Kiera's sight.

Kiera sat back down for a moment. Just a moment's breath she thought looking out the window. Surely there wasn't more to do today. She felt tired, perhaps ordering a late lunch would revitalize her. She set down the stairs to order her meal. Once ordered she made way to a table out of site in the corner, where she could dine quietly. As her head was beginning to pound.

Cullen was sitting at his desk, rewriting the duty rooster for now the seventh time today. He reached up and rubbed his temples, he craved some release. Something to get him away from this never ending stack of papers, and childish complaints in the barracks. He shook his head and took a swig of the honey mead sitting on his desk, his lunch long eaten and still sitting there. That's when he heard the click of the latch, "what is it?" he half mumbled without looking up, finalizing the correction he had made.

"Commander, if you have a moment," Rainier spoke softly at first gauging the reaction of the Commander to his inquiry.  
Cullen looked up sharply his brows knit together, "what do you require Rainier?" the words were sour and harsh.

Rainier nodded, "I deserve that and more. I came to apologize for everything, and to talk if you'll let me," he stood firm hands behind his back, ready to except whatever punishment the Commander would dole out.

Cullen arched his eyebrow leaning back from his desk and placing his hand over the pommel of his blade, "Apologize? You lied, you hurt her after everything.." he waved his hand out, "how can you make up for that?"

Rainier smiled, "because she seems to have faith in me Commander. Says we, you and I, have a lot in common. Both ex-bastards who tried to make up for their pathetic existences. She seems to think I can be redeemed like you," he folded his arms over his chest, grinning slightly as he watched Cullen exhale and relax, "so you have some darkness in your past as well? Here I thought it all silly rumors. What right did you have to judge me then?"

Cullen growled low, "I may have been an ugly bastard once, but I made up for it. I never changed my name and ran! Never lied to those I loved about who I was!" he slammed his hands on his desk staring down Rainier, "that is why I judge."

Rainier laughed, "and I see that dark bastard is still in their too. Want to know how many times I didn't murder some prick after? How many times I told a group of people to kill someone? We all have our demons Commander and I'm not trying to bury mine!" he closed his eyes and calmed himself, "the point I'm making is, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt her, and in doing so I never meant to hurt you. I look up to you, perhaps I even idolized you at one point. Seeing as you looked a bit overwhelmed lately and we both could use to have a pound of flesh I came to offer a sparring session. Wooden weapons, or gloved fists I care not. You get your shot at me and I can see how much of a saint you really are."

Cullen grinned, "I'm game now if you are ready, I could use the distraction," he started peeling off his armor, lacing it to the stand beside him, "your pick, Rainier," he sneered drawing attention to his name, "I care not which I best you at."

Rainier chuckled, "we start with wooden weapons, first to disarm loses. You want to take swings after I won't hold back. Meet you in the training circle," he turned and made his way down to the ring.

Cullen grunted, pulling his sword off and laying it over the dummy. Maybe this was the distraction he needed as well. He took his cloak off, taking the ring box out and securing it in his desk. He changed his shirt to a training jerkin and made his way out his office door and down the steps culminating to the training circle just to the right of the tavern. Rainier was standing inside already, also outfitted in a training jerkin with a wooden sword and shield in his hands. 

"Ready to lose Commander," Rainier rotated the wooden sword over his palm spinning the weapon for show as he stretched his shield arm.

Cullen picked up his wooden sword and shield and stepped into the ring, "I don't plan on losing, not today and not to you, Rainier," he hung Thom's name like a badge of shame as he stretched and flexed his body loosening up the muscles.

"Ha, put your sword where your mouth is, ready?" Rainier took a defensive stance, leveling his shield his sword at his side.  
Cullen dropped into his stance, shield raised and sword peeking over, "always."

The men circled each other, poking out with their swords, batting away with shield. Neither gaining a foot hold over the other. They traded jabs with their swords, each man swinging with force. Cullen easily batted away an attack by Rainier, "you trying to hit me or are you really lying about that too?" Cullen huffed balancing himself while swinging at him. 

"Could say the same for you, Chantry boy!" Rainier brought down a heavy blow nearly toppling the shield out of Cullen's hands, "I think I'm stronger than you, princess, been locked in your tower too long. Haven't been fighting with anyone talented past knowing which end is pointy?" he laughed as Cullen rolled out of the way of another devastating hit. 

As Cullen rolled up he struck taking the shield out of Rainier's hands, "or maybe I was waiting for that, hard to say, but at least I won't deny it," he straightened up and tossed his own shield away, "always was a fan of a fair turn."

Rainier laughed, "just like the Grand Tourney, did I ever mention I won that once? Single handed combat with blunted weapons. Let's see if you can match the steps," Rainer slowly timed and maneuvered his feet and sword. He turned his wrist jab out forward then when Cullen countered him he slid the blade edge along Cullen's and guided it aside, stepping through, he swatted Cullen across the rear. A firm smack echoing in the air, "relying too heavily on the shield Templar, the wrist is as good a tool as your shield. Come on now I'm not getting to you am I, Chantry Boy!" Rainier let out a laugh as Cullen rubbed his backside.

"I won't make the same mistake twice, I assure you of that," Cullen took a few steps, circling to Rainier's left, shield side. As he circled he lowered his sword coming for a sweeping attack and as Rainier came to defend it Cullen followed through with his fist landing a firm shot to Rainier's jaw.

Rainier started laughing as he tossed the sword to the side, people starting to circle and watch as the sparred, "alright come get me you royal bastard!" he put his hands up and readied for the fight.

Cullen tossed his sword, half ripping of his restrictive jerkin, "if you can handle me, you lying bastard!" With that they were on each other, fists and limbs blocking and dealing equal shots.

Kiera had finished her meal and was half aware people were heading out of the tavern at a rapid pace. Sounds of cheering and she was fairly certain she saw Varric collecting coin. She stood up and headed outside, as she reached the door she had to politely make her way past several people. Trying not to push and shove. She couldn't see over the crowd but she could hear the sound of fists hitting skin, blocking and men breathing heavy. She closed her eyes for a moment focusing on the sound, honing in on the feet, the hearts, the heavy breathing. She snapped her eyes open. She knew, she didn't have to see she knew. She pushed through a couple people, coming round to Varric, "what in the name of the Maker is going on?" she tried to question him over the roar of the crowd, cheering and booing in earnest.

"Seems Hero and Curly decided to start sparring, it's basically boiled down to a man contest now. Trading insults and injuries. My money's on Hero, always thought he was a bit rougher than he claimed," Varric shrugged with a grin as he continued to take bets.

Kiera stood in silence for a moment, catching a glimpse of the two men briefly. Cullen's left eye was half swollen shut, his lip bleeding and his knuckles a raw mess. Rainer had a gash over his right eye, a split lip and his knuckles where gnarled as well. She felt at a loss, "Varric what do I do?!" she half pleaded with the dwarf.

"Look they'll brawl this out, buy each other a drink and be done with it. It won't be pretty but they're in no risk of harming each other.." the sound of a solid shot and a groan, rang out, "ok well maybe a little," he looked over to her sighing and shrugging his shoulders, "ya call it before someone gets hurt. Being the responsible adult sucks," he walked over to start setting up refunds.

Kiera clamored through the crowd her tiny frame not making a dent in the people around her. Finally she stood back, casting into her hands, and releasing a puff of shimmering lights above everyone's heads, "alright, enough!" she yelled, "game's over everyone clear out," she held her hands on her hips as people groaned and moved on to where they needed to be. Once the crowd dispersed enough, she walked towards the ring. The two men, sitting before each other, panting and bleed, "you two proud of yourselves or do I need to get a measuring stick?" she spat angrily, he hands firmly on her hips.

Both men looked at each other without a sound, they each hung their heads a unified, "sorry," coming from them. 

Kiera shock her head, "both of you, to the Commander's tower... NOW!" she screamed as she marched up to Cullen's tower ahead of them. 

She didn't open the door so much as kick it in. Once in she walked over to his desk and procured the cleaning alcohol, healing balms and bandages. She grabbed several small clothes and stood her arms cross her chest, tapping her foot waiting for them to enter.  
Cullen walked ahead first, not wanting to say a word as he entered his tower. Feeling like a small boy being scolded again. Rainier right behind him also refusing to utter a sound.

Kiera would not abide the silence as she motioned them to the desk, "I told you to spar with him not beat the daylights out of each other! What in the Maker were you two thinking?" she starting pouring alcohol on a rag, "Rainier," she pointed for him to stand before her as she set about cleaning the wound over his eye, "will someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?!" she was angry and she was focusing hard to prevent the fire from seeking her hands.

Cullen cleared his throat, "we started sparring and, uh.." he looked down at the mangled, shred of meat his hands had become. He hadn't noticed while he was fighting, they had tossed their gloves off when thing escalated.

Kiera finished cleaning Rainier's eye, "I figured there was sparring. What I witnessed was a complete attempt to wreck each other. There was nothing to be gained from the display of.." she stammered slamming the rag onto his desk, "ugh!" she had to walk away for a moment, holding her hands up to her face as the fire burnt away her gloves. She breathed in and out trying to calm herself. After a few moments she was able to get it under control, "fucking shit!" she growled. Returning finish cleaning the gash over Rainier's eye, then with a flick of her wrist her hand glowed bright as she sealed the wound.

Rainier winced at the pressure and intensity of her magic, "I'm sorry, my lady. If it helps I do believe we have worked out our differences. Chantry boy over there is a decent sport," he smiled to Cullen.

Cullen nodded, "yes I believe we have had our, 'pound of flesh' so to speak. There will be no further incidents I assure you," he reached forward grabbing a cloth he began cleaning his hands.

Kiera shook her head, "you two are so much alike its eerie. You could be the best of friends and still can be," she finished the gash now gone a slight bruise in its place she then began pouring healing magic into her hand to heal the larger bruising on his face, and seal his split lip. Carefully and tenderly cupping his chin, "I love you both too much to see this," she stopped and stared at the ground, breathing in to prevent the tears from welling, "please," she just squeezed out as she went back to tending the bruises.  
Cullen finished wiping his hands clean, "we're alright Kiera," he touched her shoulder as he watched the bruise lift and the skin color return on Rainier's face. 

Kiera set about correcting the skin on Rainier's hands and opted to heal them half way, placing balm over the knuckles and wrapping them, "perhaps this will remind you to keep a level head for the next couple days," she finished and wiped her hands, "Commander," she pointed to the place before her.

Cullen nodded and stood before her as she cupped his face gently. He could feel her hand turn icy cold as she ran it over the swollen eye. It stung terribly but he didn't utter a sound. If Rainier could take it in silence he would as well.

Kiera smoothed her hand over his eye, running it over as small snowflakes fluttered off her fingers. She shook her head, "damnit, the bone is broken," she felt the anger inside welling up again as she set about mending the bone, green glow coming from her fingers as she gently traced the eye socket, "seriously what happened you two?"

Rainier cleared his throat, "I'm to blame. Came up here to apologize to the Commander. Seems he was having a bad day, I poked him, asked if he wanted a pound of flesh, I knew he'd take it. He beat me with the shield, then I bested him with a sword. Male egos, we came to fists. Say it was a draw, don't you agree Cullen," he said the name proudly and proper.

Cullen grinned up, blood on his chin, "I agree, and thank you. Although it may not look like it, that helped a lot. Truce, Thom?" he held out his hand to the side to shake Rainier's.

Kiera finished healing the bone and reached back to grab a fresh cloth. She watched and smiled as Rainier and Cullen shook hands, "good, I'm glad you two won't be killing each other for sport in front of everyone," she doused the clothe in alcohol, "now come here, Commander," she pinched his chin in her fingers as she dabbed at the lip, "won't be a scar on this one either," she half giggled, "next time Thom, try a plate mail glove," she glared at Cullen as his mouth dropped. 

Rainier just laughed then paused, "wait, on this one either? Who else has smashed him in the gob?" he crossed his arms as he stood before them both.

Cullen laughed as he gently pulled his chin away, his lip dealt with and the eye now half swollen and turning purple, "ah yes that was, what does Varric call you? Yes Giggles here. Busted her hands up very well against my breast plate then my face. Guess we aren't the only ones, smashing our feelings out," he let out a chuckle looking back at Kiera.

She reached back up and locked his chin in her fingers once more, "do try to hold still, lest I make a mistake healing it," she teased as she brought icy cold to her fingers again as she slowly went about taking the swelling out of Cullen's eye. 

Rainier grinned, "well if we're all done here I think it would be best if I grab something to eat. Prison food isn't what it used to be," he half laughed at the horrible joke, bowed and made his way out of Cullen's tower.

Kiera shook her head, "Cullen... I have to tell you something," his eye was almost back to normal and the bruising was beginning to clear, "the mark is causing my magic to flare up when I.. get emotional. I'm a threat to anyone close to me...." she trailed off as she finished his eye, lip and began healing his hands like Rainier's. 

Cullen's brow knotted up, "don't even think about it," he reached and took her hands into his. Bringing her hands to his lips he placed gentle, feather kisses to each palm, "we will find a way to work through this, no matter what. You were there for me when I needed help, I won't abandon you."

Kiera sighed as she looked at him, "I've finished. There is still light in the sky and I have to get some air. I'll be back before dinner," she smiled faintly leaning in to lay a tender kiss on his lips, "please don't go bashing anything up while I'm gone," she turned and started to head out the door when she felt his strong arm around her waist.

"Are you healed enough for a journey out? Who will be travelling with you? Where will you go?" he was afraid, she wasn't very good at handling her emotions to begin with and if her magic was now being affect it made him worry.

She sighed, "Cole's found the location that is preventing his amulet from working. Somewhere near the fishing port of Redcliffe. It won't be more than a couple hours there and a couple hours back. Well before the sun comes down if we hurry. Solas and Varric will travel with us, Cole wished them to accompany us. Don't worry, I'll be looking forward to a hot bath tonight," she tried to make the last few words come out a sweetly as she could knowing he was worried.

He released his grip letting his hand fall to his side, "alright, be careful. I.. I need you back in one piece this time," he looked down at the stone floor choosing not to meet her eyes. 

She smiled softly, "ma nuvenin," she carefully and quietly slipped out the door and made her way down the steps. Seeing a messenger run by she waved him down, "please have Master Tethras, and Master Solas meet me at the stables, we ride for Redcliffe."  
The man nodded and raced off towards the main keep, not stopping for a moment's pause.

She felt tired, it had already been a long day and now she was set to ride out. Her armor was destroyed at Caer Oswin and she rationalize this would be a quick trip nothing serious required. She made her way to the stable, collecting her mare as usual and began grooming him as she saw Varric and Solas come towards her, "sorry about the late start to this but as Varric can attest I've been rather busy today. We're riding to Redcliffe where Cole thinks he felt whatever is hampering the amulet," she pulled herself up into her saddle, "should be a quick trip, nothing hard. You both ready for this, I sense Cole will be with us shortly."

Solas nodded, "yes I am prepared Inquisitor. Perhaps we may get a chance to speak of your magic? I have taken a look into some things." he climbed onto his mount gingerly and with great care not to upset the horse.

Varric scoffed, "what issue are you having Giggles? Everything alright?" he struggled for a moment before he kicked and wiggled his little legs up, onto his horse.

As she led them out of the portcullis as she began explaining the whole situation to them. She hung her head as they trotted down the cobblestone paths toward Redcliffe. She felt a bit better getting it out that she was having this issue and she felt a bit of weight come off her shoulders. Guilt was plaguing her for burning Cullen's hands so badly. For all her effort she couldn't stop the magic from flowing, pouring out of her hands and burning her own gloves off. Now it was a potential issue that she needed an option to deal with. 

Solas nodded, "due to the mark it seems it is drawing magic from around you building a charge. Because you aren't used to using your magic often or for battle it doesn't have an opportunity to bleed it away. You lose that focus when your emotions become heightened. The magic then takes its course based on the emotion at that moment. It could become dangerous, if not properly tended to."

Kiera closed her eyes as they continued to trot along, feeling the energy around her. Solas was right now that she was paying attention she could feel the constant pull of magic swirling around her. This charge he spoke of, "is there any way of knowing how much I need to bleed out? If I drain to much I risk fainting in battle. This is a complicated matter to say the least, and a very dangerous one at the most. Ideas?"

Solas thought quietly for a moment before answering, "do you feel the energy now? Sense the flow of the arcane pull around you.

You will feel it, if you are aware. Like a pricking of the hairs on your neck. When you start to feel that, bleed some magic out, however you can. It should cut down on the bursts of emotional stress. You must be near your cycle too, yes? This may play a part on it as well," he spoke matter of fact, not caring for who was to hear.

Varric coughed loudly, "damn Chuckles did you have to bring that up, leave Giggles alone. With Hero bashing Curly up and Curly bashing Hero up, she's had a rough day. I can see the gates of Redcliffe now. We should be standing in the port with Kid soon."

As he finished speaking Cole appeared on the back of Varric's horse, "she is worried Varric," he turned to look at her, "fire burns the gloves away, he takes his strong hands and grips mine, gloves burning away, please stop, I can't make it stop, let go.. please," Cole's face looked sad as he glanced down at her marked hand, "I wish I could help, you are hurting but it won't be forever. Close the Breach and it will stop. The noise is too loud, the song longs to join together."

Solas nodded, "we have arrived, do you sense where the energy is coming from Cole?" he got down from his horse and tying it to a tree he walked beside Cole as they moved forward into the fishing port, Kiera and Varric quickly following behind.  
Cole walked a bit forward, pointing forward with his hand, "that way," he continued on. 

Kiera jogged a bit forward and noticed a man speaking to a dwarf his attire of finer furs and higher quality chain mail. He appeared well groomed and despite some darkening around his eyes, he seemed in good health. Kiera saw Cole react to seeing him, his body shifted and tightened. Before she could react he was racing towards the man, feet pounding with hardened resolve, "you!"  
Cole grabbed the man's head as he fell to his knees, a dagger pointed in his face, "you killed me!"

The man threw his hand up protesting while trying to cover his face, "Wait! I don't... I don't even know you!" He was pleading, scared and confused.

Cole glared down at him, his hand shaking as he spoke through gritted, clenched teeth, "you forgot. You locked me in the dungeon in The Spire, and you forgot. And I died in the dark!"

The man shuddered at the mentioning, "The Spire?" he was confused and scared but clearly it meant something to him.

Kiera raced forward, "Cole, stop!" She reached his side watching as Cole turned to her and the man scampered away at the brief moment Cole turned. 

Before Cole could pursuit the man, Varric stepped in front of him. "just take it easy, kid," he threw his hands up as he spoke.

Cole's face was flush red with anger, "he killed me. He killed me," he pointed to where the man had raced off to, "That's why it doesn't work. He killed me and I have to kill him back!" His fist was clenched tight around the dagger, bobbing and lurching as he stood staring at Varric.

Kiera closed her eyes and stood her hands on her hips, "before anyone gets killed, I need to know what's going on," she opened her eyes and looked over at Solas, his delicate fingers tapping his pointed chin.

"Cole, this man cannot have killed you. You are a spirit. You have not even possessed a body," he headed over towards Cole laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Cole looked off in a blank stare as he sheathed his dagger, "a broken body, bloody, banged on the stone cell, guts gripping in the dark dank. A captured apostate. They threw him into the dungeon in The Spire at Val Royeux. They forgot about him. He starved to death. I came through to help," he paused for a moment turning to look at Solas, "and I couldn't. So I became him. Cole."

Varric shook his head, bowed in a moment of silence, "If Cole was an apostate, that's make the guy we just saw a Templar. Must've been buying lyrium."

Cole slowly walked past Varric and stood a few steps away, mumbling to himself.

Kiera turned to Solas quickly, "Solas?" she kept a watchful eye on Cole ready to move in a moment.

Solas stood tall his hands clasped behind his back, "we cannot let Cole kill that man. Cole is a spirit. The death of the real Cole wounded him, perverted him from his purpose. To regain that part of himself, he must forgive." he turned to look at Kiera as he spoke.

Kiera nodded, "Alright Solas, then Cole needs to let this go. Can you help him?" she pointed to where Cole was now standing, just staring off into nothingness.

Solas nodded and walked forward, once again gently laying his hand on the boy's shoulder he walked off with him after than man.  
Kiera stood turning to Varric, "you seem disappointed."

Varric kicked a mound of dirt, "the Kid had a chance to be human, to be something more. I don't know. None of this shit makes any sense," he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "when they get back we should head out."

Kiera nodded her head, "yes we should head back, we probably need to ride out tomorrow to this thaig entrance. Unless..." she thought for a moment, "how long is the ride to the Storm Coast from Skyhold?"

Varric snickered, "it's a day's ride easily if you push hard. Why are you concerned about the Storm Coast? Planning on getting rained on, constantly for days on end," he chuckled softly.

Kiera couldn't help but giggle, "no I have a bit of business out there in three days, needed to know how long I had to before I needed to head that way. If I know Cullen, he's already been to Harriet and is having a new set of armor made for me now."

Varric smiled, "arrow-proof too," he pointed over to the area they'd seen Solas head off to, "looks like they're all done."

Solas was walking alone toward them, "the amulet appear to be working adequately. Come we should return to Skyhold, you require rest Inquisitor," he gently tipped his head as he lead the way back to the horses, "you might want to bleed some magic on the way back."

Kiera nodded as they walked, thinking of the spell she used to keep the horses fresh. It would be safe to use and they would be back within an hour, "stick close to me and push your horse as hard as you can. I will work a spell that will solve a few problems," she nodded as they mounted their horses and raced back to Skyhold. 

Cullen had finished writing a few letters, dealt with a few minor issues and was sipping a hot cup of tea when there was a knock on his door, "enter," he spoke wearily.

Dorian swung the door wide as he strode in, "ah how are you doing this afternoon my dearest Commander? I've been looking all over for Kiera and she's nowhere in Skyhold. Pray tell me you know where she is," he drew up a chair and sat in front of Cullen at the desk.  
"Yes took a trip with Solas, Varric and Cole to get his amulet corrected. She should be back within the hour, but you really didn't come here to get a report on her location," he leaned back in his seat, "what did you want Dorian?"

Dorian smiled as he twisted his moustache in between his fingers, "ah straight to business then hmm? I haven't had a chance to speak to her since her injury. She isn't quite used to combat magic. It can be draining and very taxing on the body. I am concerned about her delicate nature, call me a worrisome fool when it comes to her," he smiled as he plucked some dirt off his shirt.

Cullen sighed and looked down at his hands, "she's been having trouble controlling her magic since she came back from Caer Oswin. She gets upset and.." he looked up to Dorian who was listening intently, "the magic bleeds from her hands. Fire mainly right now, but what could come next. I've had her speak to Solas thinking it may be the mark. I'm hoping they figured out what is going on."

Dorian straightened in his seat, "well it could be the mark, unless..." he pondered for a moment his chin in his hand.

"Unless what?" Cullen arched an eyebrow, nervously clenching his hands together.

Dorian smiled, "could she be with child? There are stories of mages when with child their powers can act up and sometime become more intense. It's not uncommon but I can't speak to the mark or its powers," he kept an eye on Cullen as he leaned back in his chair.  
Cullen sat for a moment unable to speak and before he could get a word out of his lip the horn signaled and a guard cried out ushering in the return of the Inquisitor. He stood, his mind whirling for a moment, "thank you for your concern Dorian. I have some free time tomorrow after lunch, if you stop by I would be glad to play a game or two of chess with you."

Dorian nodded, "I look forward to it. I will speak with Kiera later, seeing as my fears are belayed. Good evening Commander," he stood and bowed, softly walking out of the tower. 

Cullen stood for a moment looking out the slit of a window behind his desk. The words 'with child' repeating over in his head. Tonight, he would call it an early night. He blew the candles out around his desk and made his way to the tavern, placing an order for himself and her, then setting out he made his way to their shared space. He didn't notice anyone trying to speak with him as he walked his head all in a fog and he was finding it difficult to process the idea. He tossed the thought away, he didn't know for sure and it could very well just be the mark. 

Kiera was tired when they reached the gates the effort of bleeding her magic was exhausting. She knew she would need to start training, learning combat magic and how to spread out her control. If the mark was constantly drawing in magic she would need to be careful with lyrium. So many thoughts and worries running through her head she barely heard the conversation between Varric and Solas. She got off her horse and handed the reins to the stable boy. She made her way half aware of the anything around her. 

She always had control over her magic and now she was a threat to anyone around her. She slowly made her way to her quarters, she needed the solace of her room. She didn't even stop to answer any questions or to speak with anyone who vied for her attention. She was tired and a hot bath and sleep was all she longed for. She made her way up her stairs staring down at the marked hand. It glowed and softly pulsed, she could feel it drawing in the magic around her. Ever since she pulled them into the fade and back out it had changed. It hadn't hurt her, and she was thankful for that but it had become different. Subtle at first but now it was changing, growing in its own power. She would have to experiment with it on her next trip out, there was a slow sense of understanding with it. A yearning inside to pull and twist the magic around it. She was deep in thought when she heard his voice, it snapped her out of her deep concentration.

"How was your trip?" he was sitting in her chair at her desk writing on a parchment, a large tray of food beside him. He was concerned looking at her face. She was tense and deep in thought, clearly something wasn't right and he was concerned there was a sorrow to her thoughts.

"Cole will no longer be a concern. His amulet will protect him," she climbed the last steps and began filling and heating the tub, "this on the other hand," she sighed heavily and rubbed her shoulder with her unmarked hand, "it's apparently drawing in magic slowly. When my emotions become elevated it, uh, discharges whatever emotions I am experiencing. That's the short version from Solas anyways," she started unbuttoning her shirt not looking up at him, "I need to bleed my magic and be aware of its growing draw. Maker willing closing that Breach properly will stop this, but.." she trailed off pouring bubbles into the tub. 

Cullen sat for a moment before he found the strength to speak, "Dorian was concerned about you today. He came to see me, and uh," he fumbled putting her writing supplies away, "he was concerning your magic bleed might be because," he cleared his throat and looked down at the letter he was writing, "you might be with child," he peered up over the desk watching her climb into the tub and relax against the steel walls.

Kiera arched her eyebrow, "oh?" she was waiting for him to say something, do something. She knew there was always a chance, the tea wasn't perfect. She was fairly confident it was not so but what she really wanted was to see his reaction. She relaxed calmly in the water, focusing on heating it till steam came off the water.

Cullen stood and started untying his shirt, "would you tell me if you were?" he was gauging her as much as she was gauging him. He pulled his shirt over his head and let it slip to the floor. He toed his boots off as she watched her.

"We can't.." she sucked in a breath a slipped a little lower under the water, "I'm the Inquisitor, I will be called to kill, battle and eventually take down Corypheus personally. I cannot do so, with..." she felt the tears coming, focusing hard to feel if the pricking Solas talked about was there. She swallowed, "it's not that I don't want, Maker I would give up everything for it, but the damn Inquisitor needs to be something else. Do you?" she finally turned to see him as he lowered himself into the tub.

Cullen could feel the hurt from her as she spoke, "I never said I didn't, I feel the same as you. Sadly the Commander needs to be away all day, training recruits and handling the army, and I will be called to battle for the Inquisitor as well," he slid over to her in the tub and cradled her gently in his arms, "I'm sorry, Kiera. Is there anything that can be done for your magic?" he gently stroked her hair.

She giggled softly, "I have some ideas but until I can field test them, there isn't much to do. Speaking of which I leave in the morning to handle an issue with Varric and then will be off to the Storm Coast. Potential alliance with the Qunari. If I'm lucky you all will find out where Corypheus is and what he is after. I must speak to Morrigan about ruins in the Arbor Wilds. He has drawn his people there slowly, but why? He clearly places high value on this target," she leaned up and set to washing her hair.

"Sounds like I am going to be busy here with some work," he sighed watching her finish working the soap in her hair. He pushed his want down, held in his longing to tell her. The ring locked safely in his desk drawer. He had read her letter from her Keeper. Had gone about writing his own letter to her. He would save her the headache and trouble. Deshanna was her mother more or less as he understood it and she had helped him with his family. He would do no less. 

"If you don't mind I'm going to get dressed and speak with Morrigan tonight, get her to coordinate with you while I'm gone. I won't be long I'm tired, and the meal on the desk is very tempting," she purred as she reached for her towel, "as are you, ma vhenan," she grinned drying herself as she made her way to her wardrobe.

Cullen chuckled, "then I shall endeavor to stay here and eagerly await your return," he set about washing and scrubbing himself.  
She smiled and dressed, reaching into the small storage room she pulled a gift out. One for Varric, she'd drop it off on her way out to see Morrigan, "where does Morrigan usually stay at this time of evening?" she turned to watch him dip his head down in the water.

"She frequently is seen in the garden's studying and teaching a small boy. I assumed the lad was her's but I dare not say for sure," he sat up running his hands over his hair and down his face, "hurry back, the food won't stay warm forever," he reached for his towel as he watched her head down the stairs, listening as the latch clicked into place when the door shut behind her. He sighed heavily debating on getting out of the tub and dressing himself, the sun was just starting to set off in the distance and come morning she would be gone. He couldn't get it out of his head, a child, his own child. She didn't say she didn't want one, in fact he was sure it was the opposite. She was right however, this wasn't the time. He sunk back down into the water for a second then rose and grabbed his towel. Clear these thoughts from your head Rutherford, we have a darkspawn magister to catch before anything can be set out. He dried off and threw on a shirt and pair of breeches. Back to the desk, back to finish his letter.

Keeper Deshanna,  
I write to you in regards to your First, Kiera Lavellan. I am her bondmate, Cullen Rutherford. I am aware she wrote to you explaining our coupling. She was quite upset when she received your letter today, as she sees you nearest to a mother. She has told me many tales of your clan and her time with her people. I have learned to speak the language and honor her culture. She is precious to me, mir lath ma vhenan'ara, as you say. She is an amazing asha, and I detest seeing her numin. I ask that you dirthara, and tel garas solasan. She and I are vir sumeil. If this upsets you then tel 'abelas. I intend to wed this asha when the time is right and if she will have me. I do not wish to take her from her people, that decision is yours to make. I look forward to hopefully speaking to you in person once this is all settled. Until then she needs her Keeper to respect her wishes, she is no da'len, anymore. She is an incredibly strong, and capable leader. She commands the respect and admiration of humans, dwarves and elves in turn. If you could see what she has endured, the good she has done and the incredible work she has set forth I am firm in my resolve that you would indeed be proud. You know little of me, and I nuvenin to change that.  
Dareth Shiral, Keeper  
Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition

He was content in his work and folding the letter up he made his way out of their quarters and to Josephine. Knocking slightly on the door he heard her voice acknowledging him to enter. Slowly he walked in, "are you busy, Ambassador?" he meekly asked looking around.

Josephine laid her quill down and leaning in forward she smiled, "I am finishing a few letters then I will be finished for the evening. Is there something I can do for you, Commander?" she waited for him to answer patiently.

Cullen nodded and made his way over handing her the letter, "I need this sent to the Inquisitor's Keeper as soon as possible, please."

Josephine nodded, "it shall be out tonight with the rest of the letters. It should arrive in a couple days, unless this is urgent?" she gently gripped the letter in her hand.

Cullen thought for a moment, "it is of minor import, use your discretion, Ambassador. I would appreciate it if the Inquisitor was not made aware of its status. I am aware you read the writing, yes it is mine," he took a step back towards the door, "have a good evening, Ambassador. If there is anything you require I will be turning in early this evening. Good night," he turned and headed back to their quarters hoping Kiera would be returning soon. If not he was intent on reading through the books Dorian had brought him not so long ago.

Kiera has dropped her gift off with Varric who chuckled at the gift. She smiled warmly and hugged the man, "I do hope you like it, and no it's not payment for the book. I just wanted to thank you for being my friend. I have many followers and servants, and soldiers, but what I need are friends. I'm glad I can say I count you as one," she smiled as she saw the dwarf's face light up, "and I would love to stick around but I have to speak with Morrigan before she retires for the evening. We'll leave for the thaig in the morning, got anyone in particular you want to bring with us?" 

Varric smiled again, "oh you're making me pick? Alright, let's take Hero, Tiny and maybe Sparkler? I don't think we'll encounter heavy resistance. I'm heading to the tavern so I'll let them know. Thanks again, Giggles. You're alright you know. Sleep well," he smiled again and stuffing the schematics in his pouch he headed out to the tavern.

Kiera felt a bit better trying to maintain focus on her magic and the 'hairs on her neck' as Solas put it. Making her way through the door across from her she entered the garden. The light was starting to fade in the evening sky over the ramparts walls as she started scanning through the budding trees and small shrubs in the sprawling garden. She finally caught movement over by the gazebo in the back right corner, near a budding rose bush. She smiled, thankful she would catch Morrigan before she turned in for the evening. Crossing the stone path before her she came to a small table with candles and books within the small alcove, "Lady Morrigan, are you here?" she waited a moment to hear sturdy feet on the ground.

"Inquisitor, to what do I owe this late meeting?" she came round the side of the gazebo, a small book clutched in her hand.  
"It seems I require your assistance in the realms of the arcane. We have tracked Corypheus pulling his people to the Arbor Wilds. 

However we do not know exactly why or what he is doing there. I figured you may be of some assistance," she stood her arms folded across her chest, the slow sinking arm bringing a chill to her. Feeling the slight pricking of her neck she opted to warm herself with her magic.

Morrigan gave a coy smile, "what Corypheus seeks in those forgotten woods is as ancient as it is dangerous," she turned to look around her, "perhaps 'tis best... if I show you," she waved her hand for Kiera to follow her.

Kiera walked with Morrigan across the garden to a wooden door and watched as Morrigan withdrew a small key and unlocked the door. Ever so carefully and nearly in complete silence she entered the room, holding the door barely wide enough for Kiera to slip through. Once through Morrigan set to lighting a torch at the end of the small room, it's light dispersing the darkness to reveal a large mirror propped against the wall between two large stain glass windows.

Morrigan smiled as she cast a spell unto the mirror it's once shining surface become fluidic and glowing a soft blue, "this is an eluvian. An elven artifact, from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed," she beamed staring into the mirrors shifting and shimmering surface, "I restored this one at great cost, but another lies within the Arbor Wilds. That is what Corypheus seeks."

Kiera stood in awe of the mirror, a relic of a time long before. It felt foreign and yet familiar sending a shiver through her, "it is beautiful," she dared to touch it's surface, a cool and an odd dry wetness. She stared at her finger watching the mirror surface swirl around it, "how did you find out about another one of these in the Wild?"

Morrigan watched her intently, "I found legends of an elven temple within the Arbor Wilds, untouched. It proved too dangerous to approach, and thus I turned elsewhere to find my prize. If Corypheus had turned southward, he could succeed where I failed. The eluvian would be his."

Kiera looked at it remembering tales of travel by the elves of old, through mirrors, "where does this mirror lead?"

Morrigan smiled and waved for Kiera to follow her as she stepped through the glowing face of the eluvian. Kiera pushed her hand through then took a step, as she entered the mirror she felt a brief tug on her body then within a moment she was standing in a large open plain. More mirrors some dark, some shattered, some glowing eerily as she looked around. She recognized the elven structures and statues, all different and yet similar to what she had seen time and time again in their books. There was no cold, nor heat, no wind, and yet the air was fresh. 

Morrigan simply watched Kiera spin around slowly, examining every small detail before them, "if this place once had a name, it is long been lost," they walked a bit forward stopping to peek at the mass of mirrors before them, "I call it the Crossroads. A place where all Eluvians join, wherever they might be," she smiled as she saw the look of awe upon Kiera's face, "the ancient elves left no roads, only ruins hidden in far-flung corners. This is how they travelled between them," she pointed around them, "as you can see, most of the mirrors are dark: broken, corrupted or unusable. As for the rest, a few can be opened from this side. But only a few."

Kiera finally managed to gather her sense, lost in the silence and echo of the large mass of mirrors. A graveyard attesting to the once mighty power of her people before her, "why would Corypheus want to come here? What could he hope to accomplish?"  
Morrigan sighed and looked around, "this is not the fade, but it is very close. Someone with enough power could tear down the ancient barriers.."

Kiera shook her head, "and enter the fade in the flesh, like what he had planned to do using the anchor."

Morrigan nodded waving a hand to follow her back to the mirror, "he learned of the eluvian in the Arbor Wilds, as I did. He marshals the last of his forces to reach it. You have made Corypheus desperate, Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him, and soon," she waved Kiera to walk through and followed close behind her. Once through to the other side she raised her hands and with a flash of magic the mirror returned to a solid piece, reflecting the two women standing before it in the torches light. 

Kiera shivered slightly as they stood in the room, "thank you Morrigan. I hate to cut this short but knowing what is coming I need to meet with my advisors and set about getting to the Arbor Wilds. I would be very appreciative if you would come with us when the time comes. Your knowledge of the old ways may very well come in handy," she smiled at her as she pulsed more energy through herself trying to heat herself up. 

Morrigan smiled, "I shall gladly accompany you and your people when the time is set. Good evening, Inquisitor," she turned and with grace and a delicate footing walked out of the room, holding the door for Kiera before locking it and disappearing into the darkening garden.

Kiera couldn't help but feel cold, colder than normal and try as she might she couldn't get past it. She made her way back to her room, shivering as she went. Once inside she flicked her hand to light the candles, but nothing happened. She looked down at her hands, steady flakes of snow floated and fluttered from her hands. Rushing to the balcony she stood outside. With all her energy she cast a large cloud of snow out over the valley. She felt herself become faint, as she slipped to her knees upon the stone tiles. She sat for a moment, trying to feel the energy around her. She tested her magic trying to summon a flame to her finger tips, with a flick of her fingers there was a spark, then a tiny flame dancing on the tip of her index finger. She was scared, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps as she stared into the sky. Tears of ice smashing on the stone beneath her. 

Cullen had be caught up in the main hall, Rylen seeking to speak with him before setting off to the Western Approach, "ah  
Commander, come have a quick pint with me before I leave ya. You can't get rid of me that easily, ya old bastard," Rylen clapped him on the shoulder.

Cullen sighed a half laugh, "one drink, Rylen. I have a thousand things to tend to with you leaving tomorrow. I can't afford to be hung over and neither should you," he laughed and clapped him back as they made their way to the tavern. The night slowly creeping in. He knew she'd be busy for the next hour at least and he would be back in time to eat with her and relax before bed.  
Rylen picked a spot by the door and ordered the drinks, while Cullen silently picked his spot. A place with his back against the wall but close to the door, the night air coming in was keeping him aware from dark thoughts. It wasn't long before Rylen came back wielding two large steins filled to the brim with sweet honey mead.

"You said only one didn't ya?" Rylen laughed as he place the impossibly large stein before Cullen, taking a large dreg from his.  
Cullen groaned and joined him, "it's only a few months at the most out in the Approach, don't think I won't remember this," the sweet mead hit the back of his throat and tingled going down. 

Rylen laughed heartily, "yes I suppose you won't. Before I leave, how goes the lovely lass? She seemed a wee bit off when she rode in today. Everything with you two alright?" he sat his stein down and waited for an answer.

"Digging for good gossip while you're gone? She's fine, just some issues she needed to sort out today and it was draining. Didn't know you cared Rylen," he folded his arms over his chest, leering at him with a raised and wary eye.

"Aye just making sure you treat that lovely creature well. She deserve nothing less. You've seemed clearer and happier these past few days though so I suppose there is some silver lining to it all. I won't have to worry about your scowling mug," he drank down a healthy portion of his stein before leaning in to listen to Cullen's reply.

Cullen took a long swig of his ale, "Maker's breath, you are starting to sound like Varric. I'm fine, she's fine, we're fine. Is that enough for you or did you want to write a song for Maryden to sing in our honor?" 

Rylen laughed long and hard before he caught his breath, "oh now I'm very much tempted to do that, might pay her in advance to sing it every night at dinner when your dear lass walks in. A grand ballad of the broken ex-templar and his fondness for causing a certain raven haired and lavender eyed beauty to sigh his name to the Maker," he laughed again even louder as Cullen choked on his ale, "aye yes, she is a loud one with you ain't she."

Cullen waved his hands up, face red as his shirt, "damnit Rylen and here I was actually going to miss your ugly mug."

"Ya didn't honestly think that you two were subtle about this did ya? Maker you are a funny one," Rylen laughed as he finished his stein, "ah I'm taking up all your precious time, she may be half clothes awaiting your return. Bugger off old man, I'll see you again soon enough."

Cullen sucked back the last of his stein, "be careful you nutty bastard," he clasped forearms with Rylen, "you may be the largest pain in my ass, but you're a damn good man. Be well old friend," he smiled as he turned to head out. Heading up the steps of the main keep he felt an odd chill in the air. He quickened his pace to get to their room, opening the door he felt a cold draft, "Kiera?" he called out straining hard to hear her as he softly tread up the steps. 

Kiera heard him enter, she tried to stand and head to the room her limbs felt so cold. She half dragged herself up the banister and using the door frame pulled herself into the room. With a final heave she entered the room. Focusing her casting the tub filled with water. She breathed in deep and focused hard as the water began to steam. She half smiled as she quickly discarded her clothes and jumped into the water. As she saw him come up the stairs she focused hard again and lit the fire in the fireplace. It was harder but it lit. She sighed as she relaxed into the tub, feeling it's warmth finally begin to take to her body.

Cullen came to the top of the stairs seeing her laying in a hot tub, "are you alright? You didn't answer me when I called up. Did you just get in?" he started undressing to join her in the tub.

"Yes it was a rather long conversation with Morrigan but I feel I have an idea of what is going on. I'll make my report in the morning," she looked down into the water at her hands. The ice and flecks of snow had stopped and she was feeling better. She would have to get things mobilizing soon, put an end to Corypheus and all this. She felt a pain in her stomach, a sharp stabbing pinch then nothing. She watched as Cullen lowered himself into the tub. She smiled at him as he made his way to her and gently scooped her up into his arms, lay a half dozen gentle pecks on her cheek and lips.

"There is lots of time to do all that. Relax tonight, let me take your mind off everything," he smiled as she curled into him and he slowly rubbed and massaged her body, "maybe you need more of this at night, help ease your muscles. A good sleep too, you have pushed too hard these few days."

Kiera sighed as she leaned into him, losing herself in his scent. The sweet smell of honey mead on his breath, "mmhm I just needed to warm up. Cold night tonight, and couldn't get warm. Definitely much better now," she smiled, the tiredness creeping into her vision.

"Then to bed, my lady," he reached over to their towels and gently lifted her out of the tub. Passing her, her towel she dried them both as he made his way to the bed. She yawned hard as he lowered her into the bed. Pulling the blankets up around her, he finished drying himself off and climbed into bed with her. It wasn't long before the pair was coiled around each other and fast asleep, the room filled with the sound of the logs splitting and cracking in the fireplace.


	23. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some combat, mild violence. Light fluff
> 
> Kiera aims to help Varric and his friend Bianca with the leaked Thaig. Then she is set to make way to the Storm Coast. Meanwhile Cullen is set to speak to Leliana, but instead ends up on a trip to a small chantry cloister.

Kiera woke to find Cullen had left already a small note beside her on her pillow explaining he had to see Rylen off at the portcullis. She sighed and focused her energy, no pricking yet but she was more than aware she needed to pay attention. She lifted the covers and went to step out of the bed. As she swung her legs over she gave out a groan, her cycle had started in the night and had left quite the mess of the sheets and her nightgown. With a shrug of her shoulders she went to work, filling the tub slightly and then reached over the post of the bed to grab her medical bag. A few moments later she was satisfied that part was taken care of. She tossed the sheets and her clothes in the tub and set about cleaning them. She refused to have anyone else deal with this and for once she was very glad Cullen was out early and she would be leaving for a few days. After scrubbing she drained the water, and refilled it again. A few more minutes of scrubbing and she was happy with her results. She energized the wet sheets and using her magic rung them out. Opening the door to the balcony she laid the sheets over the edge securing them with a couple knots to ensure they didn't fly away while she was gone. 

She made her way to her desk and set about writing a letter about her discussion with Morrigan to Leliana, then a letter for Eileena to let her know the sheets were drying and where. Once done she finished dressing and packing. Surely by now Harriet or Ser Morris would be done with her new armor. She tossed her pack over her shoulder, strapped her medical pouch to her leg, and snatched her staff as she headed down to the main hall. She caught Eileena on the way down, "there is a note for you on my desk and a letter to Leliana. Could you see the letter delivered please? I will be away for a few days. Take care my dear," she smiled as Eileena bowed and raced away. 

She met Varric down the hall, "ready to leave soon? I have to see Ser Morris about my new armor but soon as that is complete, we can leave."

Varric nodded and began easing himself out of his chair, "Bianca is waiting by the entrance to the thaig. I'll get to the stables and ready the horses. The others should already be there waiting for us. See you soon, Giggles," he gripped his pack and headed out the main hall doors.

Kiera sighed and looked around quickly before rushing down the steps and towards the armory. As she opened the door she heard Ser Morris mention the Inquisitor, "does this mean my armor is ready?" she smiled as she entered the door.

Morris grinned widely, swiping his arm across his sweaty forehead, "yes ma'am! Exactly to the Commander's rather long and complicated specifications. Are you requiring it now?"

Kiera nodded as Morris drew a leather and chainmail suit from off the table. Kiera's eyes flashed wide, "no robes? What in Andraste's name did the Commander order?" She picked the piece from his hands, it was surprisingly light and very flexible. She looked it over. Every piece was interlaced with tight woven chainmail in a material she wasn't familiar with. A larger metal plate piece in laid over where her chest would fit, and a hammered in Inquisition emblem set into it. She looked closer at the chest plate something catching her eye, "is that?" she started laughing and smiled at Morris, "my good man you are a credit to your work. I very much appreciate this, thank you all," she turned to the men and women working the forge. Bowing low she headed out the door. She couldn't help but giggle and it, a small imprint over her heart on the breast plate, Cullen's private seal. 

She made her way down the steps and to the stables, slipping into Rainier's little workshop. She climbed the steps to the top of the loft, peeking around sure no one was near she began pulling and setting her armor on. It fit like a glove, sturdy but flexible. She smiled as she tied her hair up into a bun on her head, she loved the feel of it and surely arrows wouldn't be an issue now. She made her way back down the steps and met with Varric, Bull and Rainier. She looked around, "where's Dorian? I thought he was coming along?" 

Bull snorted, "he's probably working off last night's drink. There was a large sending off party for Knight-Captain Rylen last night. He's taking a small tour of duty in the Western Approach and left this morning. We'll be alright just us shou..."

"Hush! Don't say it just don't say it," Kiera threw he hands out before her, "just, let's go. We don't need to curse this one too," she had tied her pack down, and placing her staff in its slot she climbed atop of her horse, "Varric lead the way."

Varric set the pace and away they went. Varric informed her the book was done and ready whenever she was. Bull regaled everyone with tales of last night's drunken tavern moments, and made peace with Rainier. Kiera was silent for most of the trip, deep in thought over too many things. She did enjoy the comfort her new armor afforded her. It was more than pleasant to ride in, unlike her robes which she always felt would catch and pull in places. She was lost in the thought of her now healed side wound and how this armor would perform when Varric pulled up his horse, "it's just over there Giggles, we should tie off the horses and head over on foot. Might have some carta to contend with," he nodded as he tried to slowly lower himself off his horse. Kiera gave out a snorting giggle when Bull plucked him down with one hand.

"Come on dwarf, no time for playing on the pony," Bull grinned as Varric scowled at him, "where's the entrance?"

Varric waved his hand as they made their way up a earthen ramp by a large waterfall. A dwarven door before them, he plucked a few tools from his belt and with a few deft movements of his hands the door opened.

"Well didn't know you knew how to do that," Kiera smiled as they entered the earthen cave through the door.

As they made their way through the hand carved hall, several torches lighting their path they heard a voice, "finally! I started to think you weren't coming," Bianca walked out of a shadowed passage way.

Varric chuckled softly, "nobody said you had to hang out in the creepy cave while you waited," he leaned it to watch as she slowly emerged into the well lit passage.

"Well I did wait, so let's make this quick. These idiots are carrying this stuff out in unprotected containers. We don't want to stick around long enough for it," she shuttered, "to start talking to us," she retrieved her bow and slung a quiver of arrows over her back as she came to stand with the small group. 

Kiera had noticed how Varric's eyes opened widely upon hearing how they were handling the red lyrium, "why would the containers need to be protected?" Kiera stood puzzled at the statement.

Bianca smiled, "lyrium is incredibly dangerous in its raw form. It can poison or kill dwarves and we're resistant to it. Sometimes it just explodes, no warning," she turned to look at Varric who was nodding his approval.

"Basically only crazy people mine lyrium," he was looking around as he reached over his should to un-holster his crossbow.

Bianca nodded, "the mining caste don't just sling it into a bucket. It's carried in special containers that keep it under control, and that's normal lyrium. The red stuff is worse. I wouldn't be surprised if most of their miners die just digging it up."

Kiera sighed, "we'd better get to work," she pointed forward down the corridor before them. Each person holding their weapon as they made their way down the stone steps deeper into the earth. They reached a larger opening in the cave with a large dwarven statue. A dwarf holding a large maul over his head in victory celebration. Kiera could see light trailing in from some holes in the cave ceiling, the mid morning sun beaming down like rays from the heaven's illuminating the large bridge that spanned across and open chasm. She was feeling dizzy, and the air didn't seem right. She was beginning to understand why Varric grunted and complained about the Deep Roads. Despite the large expanse and the natural light and torch light, it felt claustrophobic. They made their way across the bridge seeing a few humans hustling back and forth on building across the way. 

"Looks like their using an old dwarven outpost as their base. Would be best if we cleared them out before we move any further," Rainier pointed up to a stairway leading to a large stone building. 

Kiera nodded as they crept over the bridge and made their way to the small building. Bianca raced over and poked her head through, doing a quick count she came up with only eight men inside. None seemingly prepared for a small ambush. Varric and her jumped inside the room and laid a small volley of arrows as Kiera stepped through. A quick charge of energy and she lit half them on fire. Bull burst in and slammed his ax down on any remain foes while Rainier stood before Kiera his shield leveled to guard them both.

Kiera went about plucking through pockets searching for letters or anything. If these bastards were mining red lyrium it might tie back to Corypheus. She was once again frustrated to find nothing. Bianca motioned them over to follow her out a doorway and down some stairs. Leading to a large stone door, carved into a wall, Bianca casually walked up to it seemingly in admiration, "I built these doors, they probably shut it from the other side when they heard the ruckus we were making," she leaned into a small well hidden compartment to the left of the door. Fiddling with some small gears and mechanisms Kiera couldn't see. Finally Bianca got the door opened. Turning she smiled, "ta da!"

Kiera folded her arms over her chest giggling, "you've been waiting all trip to do that, haven't you."

Bianca grinned back, "of course," she leaned in the door, "small group, big guy in the middle, couple archers. After you," she waved Kiera through.

Kiera shook her head and gripped her staff, time to try something new. She waved her hand for everyone to get behind her and with her marked hand forward she focused, twisting and pulling at the arcane magic through the mark. With a focused push she felt it ripple through her as the small space about her foes heads burst with green light. It seemed to pull and was tearing the enemies into its center. Bits of fabric and armor began ripping off their bodies being drawn into the glowing, green pulsing void above them. Kiera stood in shock as she was focused on maintaining the rift. She felt her energy pull away from her as she stumbled, and dropped to her knee holding it as long as she could. A few of the enemies were drawn inside, their screams echoing through the room. Finally she knew she couldn't hold it any longer, with a firm movement she slammed her hand closed dropping the rift. 

Everyone charged forward to deal with the last of the foes, who were clearly shaken and unable to restore themselves before her party descended upon them. Kiera stood up wiping her hand over her forehead, she felt different, felt like she did before her magic problems. She breathed in heavy and watching Bull and Rainier struggle with the oversized man she launched a fireball in the man's face watching his helmet implode and fireball burst cascading fire down his body. Bull and Rainier jumped back as the body felt to the ground twitching a few times and finally stopped.

Bianca walked past the body and retrieved a key off a shelf by what looked like the door they came through. "ah there you are," she leaned into a small alcove by the door and fumbling once again with some mechanism she locked the stone door, "they won't be using this entrance again."

Varric huffed low under his breath, "Bianca," he moved forward to stand behind her.

Kiera was standing beside him, catching the hint from Varric's huff, "I get the feeling you want to say something Varric?" she stood relaxed and catching her breath beside him.

"Andraste's ass Bianca, you're the leak!?" he was mad, his eyes set on her.

She turned tucking the key into her pocket, "when I got the location I.. went and had a look for myself. I found the red lyrium and I," she let her shoulders drop slightly as her voice softened, "studied it." 

Varric took a heated step forward, his hands moving frantically as he spoke, "you know what that stuff does to people!"

She snarled her lip up becoming defensive at his pushing, "I was doing you a favor! You've had people studying it for years now and they've come up with nothing! I just.. wanted to figure it out," she sighed heavily as Varric seemed to become increasingly agitated.

Kiera stood finally having caught her energy back, "did you figure it out?" 

Bianca let out a soft chuckle, "actually, yes. I found out that red lyrium," she turned to face Varric her face pleading with him, "it has the Blight, Varric! Do you know what that means?"

Varric threw his hands up, his voice raised and angry, "what? That two deadly things combine to form something super awful."

Bianca shook her head, "lyrium is alive, or something like it. The Blight doesn't infect minerals only animals. I couldn't get any further on my own so I looked for a Grey Warden mage. Blight and magical expertise in one right?" she looked over to Kiera, "and I found this guy Larius, he seemed really interested in helping my research. So.. I gave him a key."

Varric's face dropped, "Larius? He was the Grey Warden we met in Corypheus's...." he hung his head, "oh shit," he paused for a moment staring down at the floor, "I knew something seemed off."

"I didn't realize till you said you found red lyrium at Haven. I came and well... then I went to you," she was wringing her hands together waiting for Varric to say something. 

"I'm assuming this Larius guy means something to you Varric?" Rainier stepped forward standing beside Kiera, as he shouldered his shield.

Varric nodded, "he was at the Grey Warden prison where we found Corypheus, and he definitely wasn't a mage before."

Bull snorted, "you had to know we'd figure this all out, why'd you decided to come with us?" he stood a few steps behind Varric, wiping blood off his ax. 

"Varric told me what people were doing with red lyrium. I had to help make this right," she sighed as she shifted uneasily.

Kiera shook her head leaning her on staff gently, "you couldn't have known this would have led to.."

Varric snorted and cut her off, "Maferath's ball she didn't! I told her exactly how bad this shit was!" he was snarling, "I told her to keep away from it," he was pointing and clenching his fists.

She sniffled softly as she held back tears, "I know I screwed up, but we did fix it. It's as right as I can make it," she tried to regain her composure as she watched Varric react.

Varric shook his head and set in on her, "this isn't one of your machines! You can't just replace a part and make everything right!"

She went from being sad to on the defensive in a split moment, "I can try can't I! Or am I supposed to wallow in my mistakes forever kicking myself? Telling stories of what I should have done?" she was spitting the words out at him, dripping with anger and hurt.

Varric snarled back as he let out a half laugh, "as if I would tell stories of my own mistakes."

Kiera threw her hands up, "oh will the two of you just get a run already! We need to get the hell outta head before you two blow hards attract the darkspawn," she started to turn and walk as they all joined her.

Varric sighed wiping his hands down his face as they walked back towards the entrance, Bianca closing and sealing doors as they went, "sorry Inquisitor. You're right we should get out of here."

They travelled in silence till they reached the entrance where Varric finally reached out and grabbed Bianca's arm softly, "you better get home before, someone missed you," he let his hand drop from her side and walked out the stone door into the daylight gleaming through the waterfall. 

Bianca reached for him as he slipped past her, "Varric..." she hung her head for a moment then turned with a renewed sense of seriousness towards Kiera, "get him killed Inquisitor and I'll feed you, your own eyeballs," she pushed her way back into the passage and with the sound of more gears clinking and moving she disappeared. 

Kiera followed Varric to the horses, as the rest began mounting and readying for the trip. Kiera stopped, "we push on to the Storm Coast from here. We'll be a half day ahead of the Qunari team set to meet us but it will make for a less rushed ride. If we camp off this way," she pointed off in the distance, "we can set up camp and Bull your boys can meet up with us before we continue on."

Varric nodded, "I uh, think I'll ride with you half way then carry on to Skyhold."

Kiera nodded and had Rainier and Bull push ahead, she lagged behind with Varric on his horse. She waited for him to talk and the wait wasn't long.

"I'm glad to have answers but.. shit. The second she showed up at Skyhold I knew, I just knew it. I let this mess happen.. I gave her the thaig, I'm not good at dealing with shit like this," he didn't even look up from his horse, his voice tight and forced.

Kiera shook her head, "I highly doubt any of us is any better equipped at handling these kind of situations," she looked down at her marked hand which had stopped pulsing as much as it had been in recent days. 

Varric gripped his saddle horn hard, "No, no the point is I don't. I don't deal with things. If Cassandra hadn't dragged me here, I'd be sitting in Kirkwall pretending none of this was happening." 

Kiera could tell Varric was feeling an intense amount of guilt over everything and right now he needed his friend to kindly remove his head out of his rear, "No you know damn well none of that is true. You've been working just as tirelessly as the rest of us to stop Corypheus. You give yourself far too little credit and place too much pressure on yourself," she leaned in on her horse to lay a gentle hand on his hand.

Varric patted her hand gently with his other hand, "is that true? I don't even know anymore. Thank you, for your help back there. I have some letters to write and things to take care of at Skyhold. You be safe out there Giggles, Curly would tear all of Thedas apart if something were to happen to you," he smiled softly and gave his horse a push and off they went towards Skyhold. 

Kiera nodded and caught up with Rainier and Bulls, "well lads pick a spot any spot. I have to write back into Skyhold and I'm sure so will you Bull. They might be able to reach our camp here before night if they suit up quick enough."

Bull let out a hearty laugh, "they'll be ready. We'll have a roaring fire, tents and a good meal by the time they get here. Let's set up over there," he pointed to a small clearing by a small brook and good tree cover.

Kiera nodded as they tied their horses, she set out her writing supplies for Bull to write first. While he was writing she used her magic to set up the tents and get a fire going. Rainier had already disappeared to get some meat for dinner. Once Bull finished he handed it back to Kiera, who set down to write her letter.

Cullen,  
I know you probably were hoping for me to return tonight but I've decided it's best to camp out and make way to the Storm Coast. Bull's contacts in the Ben-Hassrath will be awaiting us there to stop a shipment of red lyrium. It will be a few days till we return. Bull's sending a letter along with this one to be handed to Krem, they are joining us. So far my test with the mark seems to have helped and I've stumbled upon a new ability with it. It seems I can open a vacuum portal into the fade that draws things into it. To what end this can be used or useful, I have no idea yet but it seems to give me better control of my magic for the moment being.   
I am thrilled with the new armor it is absolutely amazing! Comfortable and your personal touch. There are no words for it, ma vhenan. Onto the news that hurts. My cycle has come, I will be alright, don't fret. I will send word once we arrive at the Storm Coast. Be well and don't forget to eat.  
Kiera

Cullen sat back at his desk reading over the letter, the mid afternoon sun still high in the sky. While he was glad to hear she had discovered a new ability and helped her regain control of her magic he really wasn't happy about her taking off for that long. He sighed and resigned himself to dealing with her being gone for a few days. There was work to do at Skyhold anyways, with Rylen gone to the Western Approach he'd need to train and appoint a new second in command. Then he had read her report on her conversation with Morrigan. He knew he'd have to coordinate to move their men and soon. Getting up from his desk he made his way to Leliana's perch above Skyhold. 

Leliana was sitting at her desk pouring over several pieces of parchment. She lazily looked up over one letter in her hand, "yes Commander, what can I assist you with today?" she smiled sweetly.

"Kiera spoke with Morrigan, it seems she is of the opinion that Corypheus is set to get his hands on an eluvian. Using it to enter the fade physically. This trinket is located in the Arbor Wilds and where he seeks to go. Have your agents anything to report?" he was leaning against the railing his hands folded across his chest.

Leliana nodded, "yes my agents have just sent word. Apparently they have seen Samson on the road to the Wilds. By the route he was taking and the men he was with it will take him a weeks ride to reach it. As of yet there has been no sign of Corypheus. I would highly recommend we set out to the Arbor Wilds as soon as the Inquisitor returns from the Storm Coast," she smiled as she watched Cullen's eyes light up, "not much escapes me, Commander."

Cullen shook his head, "damnit Leliana," he rubbed his hand across the base of his neck, "then when she returns we'll prepare to march," he noticed she was staring intently at a piece of paper on her desk, "is something the matter Leliana?" 

She shook her head, "its, a letter from the Divine. Telling me there is something waiting for me in Valence. I have been debating to go, it is a short ride from here."

Cullen stood up from the banister, "I could accompany you if you wish. It would be no trouble at all," he stood tall, his hand resting firm on his sword's hilt.

Leliana smiled, "I would appreciate that, it has been a quiet day. Could we leave now?" she grabbed a few small items off her desk and eagerly tugged her gloves on, "come I Master Dennet has two fast horses still in the stable ready for travel," she raced down the steps.

Cullen went with her, happy to see her mood had improved as of recently. They quickly made their way to the stables and without much hesitation they each climbed atop their mounts and were off. Leliana didn't speak much more as they rode to the Cloister in Valence. The scenery changing from the snow covered mountain tops to the brilliant glory of the early spring setting in over Valence. Leliana waved him to follow her through the city a small stable beside the large Chantry building. Once off her horse she quickly took the reins from Cullen and handed them to the young stable hand. A quick exchange of coin and she was beckoning him to follow her up the large stone steps, the banners of the Chantry blowing softly in the wind. 

They walked through the large oak doors and into the dimly lit shrine. Large statues of Andraste holding braziers of burning fires, paintings of the Chant and large banners adorned the walls. Cullen stood in awe, the Circle in Fereldan and the Gallows in Kirkwall had nothing as impressive as this small chapel. 

Leliana made her way to the foot of a the largest statue, she bowed her hands clasped, as she uttered a soft prayer on her lips, then she stood a smile beaming across her lips, "it's just as I remember it. After the Blight ended, I came here to see Justinia. She was just Dorthea then, a revered Mother," her face sank a bit as she spoke, "I needed her wisdom after everything we endured at the final battle."

Cullen looked around again, "it's more elaborate than what I've seen in Fereldan. Even the Chantry in Kirkwall pales in comparison," he shook his head, "the Blight was.. not a good time for anyone," he walked forward with her, "shall we look around?"

Before they could move from their spot a woman in chantry robes came around the small corner ahead of them, "Leliana? Is that you?"

Leliana smiled warmly and threw her arms out as the woman rounded into view, "Sister Natalie! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Val Royeux."

Sister Natalie came into the room and smiled as she crossed the long hall, "No, I've been here since Justinia died. This place makes me feel like," she leaned in to hug Leliana, "like she's still with us."

Cullen watched Leliana embrace the Sister, as her head came over her shoulder she lowered her gaze to meet his and shook her head to indicate something was up. Cullen raised an eyebrow and silently nodded to her.

"Commander, this is Natalie, a trusted friend," she raised her hand to introduce Cullen her face back to its usual sweet and pleasant gaze. 

Cullen went to step forward and shake her hand as Natalie's face grew pale, "what" The Commander of the Inquisition? You brought the Commander here?" she knelt down before him, "my lord, forgive me for not recognizing you earlier."

Cullen gave a chuckle, "no concern Sister, I don't get out very often these days," he extended his hand to her helping her to her feet. 

Leliana giggled softly then turned to Natalie, "Natalie, listen. There is something hidden here, something Justinia left for me," she gently clenched her hands in her lap.

Natalie smiled and cooed softly, "oh, really? What is it?"

Leliana turned and began searching, "I don't know, but we'll find it. I'm curious to see what brought us all here," she was holding the letter reading the words over and over. As Natalie began to search she quickly stole over to Cullen, "the letter is code, each line refers to a piece of art or relic in this building. There must be some kind of trigger system to open something. Here, take a look," she passed Cullen the note as she walked after Natalie, half searching near her.

Cullen read it quickly over:

"Always remember that faith sprung from a barren branch. That light has no dear of darkness. Above all, that strength lives in an open heart." 

Cullen started looking around and noticed a painting of Andraste holding a leafless branch. Taking a walk over to it and crouching down looking at the base of the painting he saw a slight deviated abscess. Pulling a small knife from his waist band he pushed the knife gently into the spot. It moved inward with a slight click. He grinned to himself and catching Leliana out of the corner of his eye he waved her down. Huddling in close to her he whispered, "I found one, how about you?"

Leliana held a finger to her lips, "hush Commander, I have triggered one under a brazier in the main hall. That must be the light in the dark. We need to see the last one. 'Strength lives in an open heart,' there is a painting over there," she pointed to an area just a few feet away, "that is called strength of the open heart, perhaps we can look there, no?" she gently looped her arm around his and lead him softly to the painting.

Cullen started to blush, "Leliana what are you doing?" he fumbled a bit as he knelt down to examine the area under the painting.

"Shh dear Commander, Natalie is here for reasons that go against Justinia. We may be in danger ourselves. Best to act unaware and give her no hint of our purpose. Simple misdirection, play along with me," she smiled sweetly running her gloved fingers through his hair.

Cullen tried his best to smile as he pushed the knife into the mechanism, hearing another click, "whatever this is, it has opened something in here. Any idea where? I'd rather prefer we complete this task as quickly as possible," he stood smiling at her, a forced grin.

Leliana giggled softly enough that Natalie would hear it, "follow me, I think I know," she looped her arm back with his and lead him through the hall towards a large altar. Natalie came around the corner and smiled at them. Leliana didn't skip a beat as she gently released her hold of Cullen's arm, "Do they still sing verses from the Benedictions every Friday? That canticle was Justinia's favorite."

Natalie nervously wrung her hands, half shaking spoke, "yes, of course. We'd never give up the traditions of our most beloved Divine." 

Leliana smiled and walked up to a large image of the Circle of Magi and the Templar Order. She motioned for Cullen to look at the painting. 

Cullen got the hint and taking a casual saunter over he looked at the image, a small protruding button seemed to be hiding within the image of the Templar Order. With a quick push of his finger there was another click, there seemed to be a lip joining the two images. He gently pulled back the thin doors revealing a beautifully painted image of a woman. Clearly meant to embody the Divine. To each side of her images of a woman cloaked in darkness and a woman wearing pious robes of the Chantry. Easily the Right and Left hands of the Divine. As he watched the image slowly rose up into a hidden compartment. Cullen took a step back allowing Leliana to get a good look at the now open, hidden chamber.

Leliana nodded to Cullen and with a swift move pinned Natalie up against the base of the stone statue of Maferath. Within a split second she held a dagger to her throat, "sorry to keep you waiting."

Cullen shook his head, crossing his arms, "I suppose you didn't realize Sister Leliana knew you weren't here for praying reasons. Nothing gets by her," he took a step beside Leliana.

Leliana laughed, "they never sing the Benedictions here on Fridays, Natalie. Something so simple, and you got it so wrong. I wanted to believe, but you were lying from the start," Natalie's surprise features began to twist into an angry scowl, "keep that pretty mouth shut if you must, dear. You've already told me everything I need to know."

Cullen took a step closer, "I'm assuming you two talked while I was working?" he was becoming concerned with the blade in Leliana's hand and the steady look of disgust growing on her face.

"The prickleweed burs on her hem, speaking of the sun rising through the Breach. It all points to a single place: Morelle in the Dales. Grand Cleric Victoire's bastion. She sent you, didn't see?" Leliana smiled wickedly to herself as she spoke, proud of how easily she picked apart this charade. 

Natalie laughed as she stared into Leliana's eyes, "the Inquisition has turned Thedas away from the true Chantry. It must be stopped."

Leliana leaned back letting a cruel laugh pass her lips, "stop us? You must be joking."

Cullen stood there watching everything unfold, where was this going he wondered. 

"Mother Victoire is well loved by many. The Inquisition has more enemies than you know," she smiled happy in her statements despite the blade near her throat.

Cullen shook his head, "we don't have to be at odds, Natalie. You could come with us, join the Inquisition. It isn't the monster you so fear it to be," he was surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. Perhaps a bit of Kiera had worn off on him.

Natalie looked him straight in the eyes, cold and distant, "I was called to serve the Grand Cleric. I will not betray her. Kill me then! I am not afraid to die for my beliefs," she turned her cold gaze upon Leliana, "at least I still know what I believe."

Cullen shook his head, "let her go Leliana. She is no threat to us," he heard her begin to protest, "the Grand Cleric is but one woman. We are the Inquisition," he laid his hand gently on her shoulder, giving a light squeeze.

Leliana snarled and withdrew the blade from Natalie's neck, "the Inquisition has spoken. Run along now, tell your mistress that she has a choice. The Inquisition is coming," she slipped her dagger back into a hidden sheath as she turned away from Natalie. Heading into the alcove to retrieve whatever the Divine had left her. 

Cullen watched as Natalie looked stunned upon them both, then with renewed shiftiness disappeared down the corridor. Cullen turned back to see Leliana hovering over something in the alcove. He heard her proclaim out loudly, "No," as she turned holding a small elaborately ornate box in her hands. 

"This can't be it. There's nothing here!" she held out the box to Cullen as she turned it she caught some in the lid of the box, "wait! There's a message, carved in the lid. 'The Left hand should lay down her burden,'" she sighed in shock, "she... she's releasing me. The Divine has a long reach but it is always her Left hand that stretches out," she clutched the box tightly to her chest, her eyes stinging, "a thousand lies. A thousand deaths. Her command, but my conscience that bore the consequences."

Cullen felt sorrow for her and pulled her into his arms a tight embrace, "this is what Kiera heard the spirit say in the fade, in her report. That she, 'failed you'. Perhaps this is what she was meaning?"

Leliana sighed feeling the weight of everything impact her at once, "all this time, Justinia carried the fear that she was using me, just like I'd been used in the past. But Marjolaine's games were trifles. Justinia gambled with the fate of nations. She needed me. No one else could've done what I did. She knows that."

Cullen lifted her chin up in his gloved hand and smiled at her warmly, "come on now, you have to let it go. Let her go. You don't owe her anything anymore. We should get out of here, get back to Skyhold before it's too late," he looped his arm around hers as she clutched the box tightly.

"If it were not for you, I would've killed Natalie and called it a good thing. Thank you, for showing me what was right when I couldn't see it for myself," she walked with him in silence down the steps and to the stables, only releasing his arm to get atop her horse.

Cullen smiled to himself, the air was light and he felt a heaviness had been lifted from Leliana. She was smiling as they rode, singing a song softly under her breath as the trotted back to Skyhold. Not the hardened, cruel hand so many had feared. No she was different, softened in many ways. He let out a soft chuckle, "I've never heard you sing before you know. You have a beautiful voice."

Leliana smiled, "oh thank you. I used to sing all the time when we travelled with the Hero of Fereldan. She loved my ballads and would always ask me to sing to her after dinner around the camp fire. Those were, more innocent times," she looked up at him and sighed, "I am sorry we met on such horrid terms the first time. I doubt you even remembered me."

Cullen sighed heavily, "yes I do remember. A young, beautiful red headed girl, nearly in tears over my broken anguish. If I remember correctly it took a bit of persuasion before you would leave my side. I wouldn't say a more innocent time but perhaps in some cases an easier one," he thought about what his life would have turned to now had he remained. It sent a cold shutter through him. 

Leliana noticed his shutter, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up past pain. Thank you for coming with me. It means a lot to me."

Cullen drew in a deep breath as they picked up the pace, "wasn't my past so much as the present. Thinking about what might have been and damn glad it didn't. The Inquisitor will be away for a few days, something about a Qunari alliance on the Storm Coast with Bull and his people. If you have free time and need a distraction, I'm always around. Even a game of chess if you're so inclined, or a drink at the tavern," he felt his spirits lift. It had been a long time since he befriended anyone. After Kinloch Hold he had avoided everyone and maintained a stone cold disinterest in anything. Now he felt himself opening up, and actually embracing the idea that he could have friends. Even better that people wanted him as a friend as well.

Leliana smiled warmly as they rode to the gates of Skyhold, "I should rather much enjoy that if you have free time," she smiled. The conversation over for the moment she went back to softly singing a ballad.

Cullen couldn't help but wonder what Kiera would be doing right now. The evening was coming in and soon it would be dark. He was tired and hungry, and aimed to sup then head to bed. His bed, he still didn't feel completely comfortable sleeping or being in the Inquisitor's quarters without her. Instead opting to sleep in his tower, and at the least he would hear the horn blow when she returned.


	24. Demands Of The Qun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, Violence, strong language, alcohol, drunken antics, death/mourning
> 
> Basically this chapter has it all!!!
> 
> Kiera is on her way to the Storm Coast, and enjoying spending time with the Chargers. Meanwhile at Skyhold Cullen is trying to fill his time to avoid the loneliness and help time pass.

Cullen awoke to the heat of the sun's rays shining on his chest. A few hard blinks and a wipe from his hand revealed he was in his tower. The tower loft and the Inquisitor's bed were the only places he ever felt truly comfortable to sleep. The large amount of light in her quarters made the room feel far more open then it probably was and the hole in the loft took away the crushing feeling of a low ceiling. Since Kinloch hold he'd suffered from claustrophobia and sleep seemed to make that feeling worse. Only sailing in a ship and being forced to go below deck could top the feeling of a low ceiling above his bed. He stretched himself out and threw on some new clothes. Setting about his usual morning rituals of grooming and preparing for the day he slid down his ladder. Content to find a large batch of papers, freshly stacked on his desk. He sat down and set to reading, quickly rifling through to find a letter from her.

Cullen,  
The Chargers arrived shortly before nightfall and with an obscene amount of ale. After several hours of tales from Bull and his men, and again too much alcohol we all turned in for the night. Upon waking we set out for the Storm Coast. Nothing of note yet, pray it continues. Bull seems nervous, more so than usual and I fear this trip will not go as planned. Then what has? I will write to you once we make camp. Tomorrow we should reach the Storm Coast and meet up with Bull's contact. From there I can only assume there will be a fight, then if all goes well we will be home within another two days. I wish to be ready to leave for the Arbor Wilds as soon as I return. We'll need our full force to take on Corypheus's men. Summon Orlais, mobilize Leliana's agents and have your men ready. I sense this battle will be a hard fought one, and potentially costly. Until I see you again, please eat, and sleep. I will be quite upset if I come back to a gaunt Commander.  
Mir lath,  
Kiera

He smiled warmly as he yawned again despite himself. He was getting used to sleeping next to her warm body and on the nights when she was away he didn't sleep as well. He needed to keep his mind off everything, needed to focus. There would be so much to do in the coming days to rally them all to make way to the Arbor Wilds. He started setting down tasks to be completed and filling them out on the duty roster for the next couple days. Swords, sharpened and properly cared for. Armor, polished and repaired if need be. Men give rites if they require, or confession if they chose. They would need to get the wagons ready, repair kits for armor and weapons crafted. He set about his letters and the roster.

Kiera was laughing heartily at the tales Bull was spinning with Krem of the incredibly odd jobs and tasks they had been paid to do time and time again. Giant baiting, killing giant spiders, and an interesting quest to retrieve a love letter. She giggled and laughed with them the whole trip her sides hurting by the time they finally made camp. She was feeling in excellent spirits as she sat next to Krem. 

"Travelling with the Charger's to your liking, your worship?" Krem smiled as he handed her a bottle.

"I don't think I've laughed this much in a long time. You lot definitely know how to enjoy yourselves," she smiled as she took the bottle.

"Travel with the Chief long enough and you'll grow a tolerance to the strongest ales in Thedas," he laughed again.

Kiera smiled warmly as she took a long swig of the sweet wine, "he's an interesting man. How did you two meet?"

Krem rested his arms on his knees and looked into the fire, "met in a tavern, some Teviniter's were harassing me. Had me down on the floor, beat me pretty badly. That big lummox bellowed for them to get off me. The one bastard was set to finish me off. Had a flail. Bull put himself between me and the blow. Lost his eye taking the hit, stupid bastard," he shook his head.

Kiera's eye grew wide, "that's how he lost the eye?? Wow, that's incredible!"

Krem laughed, "he's a good man. Don't care who you pray to, or your preferences as long as you have his back he has yours," Krem leaned up and yawned, "you should get your letter off to the Commander before the Chief opens up a cask of mead."  
Kiera nodded, politely excused herself then made her way to her tent setting down to write her letter.

Cullen,  
We'll reach the Storm Coast by mid-morning then we'll know more. The ride has been filled with fun and nearly continual laughing. Bull's people are quite the mixture of personalities and talents. Rainier has cooked for us and we have all fed well. I have been sharing a tent with Krem and Rainier and they seem content to that pairing till we arrive home. I do hope all is well with you, I miss you something terrible. I hope you are remembering to eat, and please get to bed. Your desk has other interesting uses. I hope to hear word from you soon.  
Yours,  
Kiera.

Cullen smiled widely when he read her letter thinking of the night starting out on his desk and ending in his bed. He looked up at the hole in the ceiling, the night sky twinkling brilliantly. He took out a fresh sheet of paper and was beginning to write when there came a knock on his door, "enter," he sighed noting the late time.

"You know it pains me when you do this, clearly you lack the ability to feed yourself. I won't suffer my darling coming back to a sickly Commander," Dorian smiled as he walked into his office, "have you heard from our precious Inquisitor? How goes her journey to the Storm Coast?" He set the tray down lightly upon his desk.

"Thank you Dorian, I think. I highly doubt a single missed meal will cause such a dramatic effect as you claim but I appreciate the thought. How are you faring? I'm surprised you didn't leave with the group," Cullen put his writing to the side and started picking through the meal before him.

Dorian sighed, "yes just had some news back from home. Remember Felix? Alexius's son. He went back to Minrathous, stood at the grand assembly and gave a rousing speech praising the Inquisition. I've heard it went over very well. Don't know exactly how it will effect everything but there was talk of support for the Inquisition," he rested back in the chair he had pulled up and became quiet for a moment.

Cullen nodded, "that sounds wonderful, I'm pleased to hear that his speech went over well. Clearly there is something more to this than a simple speech. What is the matter, Dorian?" He hasn't realized how hungry he was, he had already eaten half his meal.

Dorian choked up a bit, "he died. He had the Blight you know. Nearly a year ago his mother and his caravan was ambushed and she was killed. He was tainted with the Blight. He'd been sick for some time but without Alexius's powders and treatments it finally ran its' course. I.." he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. 

Cullen waved his hand up, "please if this is painful you don't need to speak of it. I understand it's been a hard thing for you to deal with. Do you need a distraction?" He finished off his meal and was wiping his hands and mouth off with a napkin.

Dorian shook his head, "I intent to drink myself into a stupor, you should join me if you have the mind," he rose softly from his chair and placed it back against the wall.

Cullen laughed, "perhaps I will take you up on that. I have very little left to do this evening and training can wait till the morning," he stood up and taking off his armor he placed it on the rack behind him. He followed Dorian down the stairs to the tavern.  
Kiera was halfway through a second bottle of wine and thoroughly enjoying the evening when Bull asked to speak with her in private. Excusing herself from the group the best she could she half stumbled to Bull's side as they made their way a short few steps from the camp. Bull chuckled at her stumbling, "you really can't handle your drink can you, boss?" 

Kiera snickered, "I handle it quite alright thank you. Now what did you require of me, my falon," she tried to fold her arms over her chest and stand tall. If only the world would stop spinning long enough for her to get her barring. 

Bull sighed, "I wanted to let you know why Dorian didn't come along. He sent me word not too long ago and I've been trying to get a word to you between all the boys wanting your attention," he looked around before continuing dropping his voice low, "Felix passed away a couple days ago, he got the letter just before we left to deal with that thaig."

Kiera's eyes widened, "Maker's breath... is he alright? Does he need anything? I'll have word immediately to provide him whatever his heart desires!" she turned to storm off but Bull gripped her by her shirt and gently spun her back around.

"Boss, you're in no shape to be ordering anyone to do anything. Dorian's alright, I sent him to see Cullen. Those two have been getting along really well lately and it would do him some good to get out of that alcove for a bit. If anything you should get to sleep before you end up passed out somewhere in the field. Rainier is starting to get concerned. Is everything alright with you, Boss?" he let her shirt go and folded his massive arms over his chest.

Kiera shook her head trying not to let the alcohol dip her into the sad state she felt creeping at her every day, "I'm perfectly wonderful Bull, never better. I'm surrounded by the Chargers!" She giggled loudly as she spun around and put her fingers on her head to mimic horns.

Bull's snorted, "alright that's it Boss, straight to bed. Don't make me carry you!" he leaned in waiting for her to react.

"Fine mother!" she stuck her tongue out as she stumbled back to camp. Once back around the fire she loudly announced, "well everyone I'm heading to bed, mommy has told me I've been a very bad girl and I need to sleep it off. Thanks mom!" she waved at Bull as he pointed her to head to her tent. With a proud salute fit for a general she disappeared into the tent flaps, as the crowd behind her set into a fit of laughter.

Cullen's vision was starting to get blurry as he realized the tavern had long ago emptied and only Dorian and himself remained inside, "Maker... how long have we," he blinked again trying to clear the wine haze from his head.

Dorian burst into a fit of giggles, "oh my Commander you truly don't get out enough. Three bottles of Silent Plains Piquette usually doesn't have this drastic effect on me. Then again I do enjoy imbibing more than you do. Perhaps you shouldn't have tried to keep up," he poured himself another full glass and raised it towards Cullen before taking in a deep drink. 

Cullen tried to stand but the room seemed to sway and buckle and he slumped back down into the chair, "I... I.. need to get to bed... before I... Maker," he wiped his hands down his face and let out a throaty chuckle, "damnit Dorian! This is all your fault," he was set on getting off his chair and to bed before the room started to spin but no matter how he tried his body wasn't his own.

Dorian laughed, "I believe you agreed to this dear man, but seeing as you are intent to get back to your lonely tower. I shall assist you," Dorian stood and walked around the side of the table. Looping his arm around Cullen's he tugged him as gently as her could lugging him up out of his chair.

Cullen stumbled and tried in vain not to bare his weight on Dorian, his pride stung by his inability to get himself up to his tower. Teetering up the path towards his tower he let out a chuckle, "Kiera would giggle so hard seeing us like this," he pulled Dorian up the steps, focusing to keep himself stable, "the last time we all drank together I lost my clothes!" 

Dorian started snickering wildly, "yes I remember very well Commander, how did that evening end?" He braced himself under Cullen's large frame.

Cullen sighed heavily, "nothing, I raced back to my tower with her scarf..," he shook his head, "her scarf for cover. Somehow managed to climb up the ladder to my bed and that was it. Josephine," he snickered wildly as he spun Dorian out from under him, "she has my smalls! We need to get them back!" 

Dorian burst into wild laughter, "oh no, you need to sleep this off. Come on Commander you're going to bed," he tugged on Cullen to get him to move towards his tower.

Cullen had made up his mind to go to Josephine's office and dig through her desk to find his smalls. Despite Dorian's protests and his legs instability he was trying to make his way back down the stairs when he felt something grip his wrists. It was slithering and moving up his arms, and was causing an odd tingling. He tried tugging on it and moving forward when it pulled him back, "damnit what the...." he turned to see Dorian casting under his breath and looking down he was in complete shock to see snakes coiling up his arms.

"Commander I would recommend coming back up the stairs, and relaxing. They sense fear. Kiera would never forgive me if I let you get into trouble while she's away. Come now, don't give me that look," Dorian focused hard and pulled Cullen up the stairs and into his tower. Once inside and the door closed he started to relax the spell.

Cullen was fighting his terror gripping him, memories and sensations from Kinloch Hold and the feeling of being over powered, "what in the void is this?" he growled, struggling against the magic, glaring down Dorian.

"This is a simple restraint spell. You are in no danger, and if you would relax it would release itself," a wicked grin over came Dorian's face, "Commander, you're having a moment, yes? Breath, feel the fear, feel the terror, that urge to run, the realization you can't reach your blade. Feel each little prick on your neck of terror," he was circling Cullen in the middle of his tower.

Cullen was sweating, fear gripping him, "Dorian this isn't funny, let me go," he knew Dorian was right he couldn't reach his blade and since he'd long stopped taking lyrium he couldn't cancel out his spell. Even through it all he couldn't comprehend why he was panicking, he knew well enough Dorian wouldn't hurt him. Yet if he could reach his sword, he wasn't sure how he would react.

Dorian walked forward and within a few moments he'd removed Cullen's sword, "come on Commander you have this, let the fear go. Kiera could only do so much. Only push you so far, I wonder if she knew about this? That lovely spirit didn't take it all away did he? The withdrawal sure, but this, the trauma, the triggers, no you still fear us. The fear of what a mage can do. You've seen the worst I can garner that much but have seen the other side?" Dorian's words were velvety and sensual as he set about manipulating the spell.

Cullen was about to ask Dorian what he was doing in quite an angry tone when he felt a sudden rush of tingling and heat pass over him. His senses seemed to heighten and the tingling was going from an odd sensation to something akin to Kiera's fingers on his bare skin. He felt the snakes slide over his body as they released their hold, the tingling become more and more enjoyable. He closed his eyes, the alcohol haze lowering his inhibitions. He let her name pass his lips, soft and breathy. Then everything stopped.

Dorian cleared his throat, and with a subtle movement released Cullen and headed for the door, "please get some rest Commander, good evening," he softly closed the door behind himself.

Cullen felt his head spin and the room shift, he was only vaguely aware of Dorian leaving. He made his way over to his ladder, so many thoughts in his head and everything was a blur. He climbed up to his bed, half aware of the fact he still had his boots on, as he peeled off his shirt. Time for sleep, definitely sleep.

Kiera's head was throbbing as she tried to squeeze out from between Rainier and Krem. Clearly both had been up late drinking and upon returning to the tent for the night had each wrapped around her frame. Had it not been for the pounding headache she may have laughed at the cute situation. She laid back on her bedroll focusing her magic on her head, pulling the poisoning affect of alcohol out. Within a few moments she felt the throbbing fade away and her mind clear. She blinked hard then slowly began trying to untangle herself from Rainier's large, strong arms. How he reminded her of Cullen. She missed him horribly, and it would be another night at the least before she would be back to Skyhold. 

Rainier grumbled and pulled her in tighter. Kiera let out a soft giggle as he snuggled her into him, "Thom," she half whispered trying not to wake Krem. She waited a moment for him to react, but all he did was snore softly. She sighed again at her predicament. Perhaps, she thought, Cullen might be faring better this morning.

Cullen's head felt larger than it should have been and if it wasn't for the pounding in his head and the turning of his stomach he's had opted to be out of bed earlier. He finally half, stumbled out of bed and tried to dress between his hang over and the inability to remember how he got back to his room. He washed his face in his basin and then slid down the ladder. The sun was already at high noon, surely they would be meeting with this Qunari contact and be setting up to deal with the red lyrium. Cullen reached into his desk drawer and gripped one of Kiera's green potions. He needed to clear himself to prepare for the long day of work, and of course breakfast. He was starving, and surely would need the strength to get through the day's events. After drinking down the potion he sat for a moment allowing it's affects to run their course. Feeling clearer he set to writing her back, then he would be off to get breakfast, finish reports and work on the recruits.

Rainier had finally rolled over enough that Kiera could half wiggle her way down when she heard his voice, cracked with sleep, "Maferath's ball, was I holding you down?" 

Kiera laughed a little louder than she had meant to, "it's quite alright Thom, but yes you had me in a bear grip I dare say," she stood up finally able to stretch out her aching body. They would be meeting Bull's contact after they ate and she was getting antsy.   
Rainier blushed under his beard, the flush just visible around the edges of his cheek bones, "how did you sleep, my lady?" He was sitting up and beginning to stretch himself in a vain effort to redirect his nervous energy.

"Quite well thank you," she paused for a moment seeing the change of color upon his face, "think nothing of this. In a clan it is very common on cold nights to all nestle up together for warmth. If you are concerned about a certain ex-templar," she waved her hand while offering a bright smile, "don't. I'm going to see about getting us breakfast, take your time getting up. Seems Krem had a bit more to drink than we thought," she pointed as Krem was slowly beginning to stir. 

Rainier gave a hearty laugh, "he had quite a bit last night, the Chargers were excited about getting some action today. I'll be out shortly, good luck hunting, my lady," he was starting to pull himself up as he watched her exit the tent.

Kiera breathed in deeply as she exited the tent, low clouds were rolling in over the coast and she was fairly confident they would be fighting in rain or at least camping in rain before the evening was out. The camp was quiet, Bull was sitting on a rock tending to the fire, "morning, Boss!" he waved as she smiled back, "heading out for some hunting? Rainier must still be sleeping then."

Kiera laughed, "no he's awake, I just need to stretch my limbs. I shouldn't be too long, and Rainier should be up to start cooking soon. How long till we meet your contact?" Kiera was plucking up Rainier's bow and quiver as she waited for Bull to answer before stepping into the wooded area behind the camp.

Bull drew in a deep breath and nodded, "we'll have time for breakfast, then armor up, check your supplies and get to work," Bull reached down beside him, "letter came in for you not long ago. Want it now or after you get back?" he was holding it between his thumb and finger, grinning at her.

Kiera's eyes lit up as she rushed forward and snatched the letter out of Bull's hand, "oh thank you!!! I'll be right back!"

Kiera,  
I'm thankful everything if going well and you are in high spirits. I have only forgotten dinner once, which was corrected by your dear friend Dorian. I assisted Leliana in a personal venture to Valence, and last night Dorian was in a sullen mood. I do believe we had a bit too much to drink and how I made it back to my quarters is still in question. I'm fairly certain I'll remember fully at some point. I do look forward to your return, I shall be prepared for a length night once you arrive. Be safe, ma vhenan.  
Cullen

She felt her heart skip a beat, it was wonderful to hear from him. She gently folded the letter back up and stuffed it into her pouch. With a grin on her face she set about tracking the elk she could hear not too far off.

Cullen was breathing heavily as he spun the pommel of the wooden training sword in his hand, "good counter, Seeker Cassandra. If I'm pushing you too hard I can pull back," he took another step forward as his shield slammed into hers. 

Cassandra grunted at him, "no Commander, I want your full force. Do not hold back, you must take command of the battlefield!" she swung her sword wide under his feet as he jumped up and rolled to the side. 

Cullen nearly choked on air when he heard Cassandra. Nearly missing his block against her downward arc. Attempting to regain his composure he followed her attack with a shield bash before pushing off to the side and bringing his sword down hard, only letting up as he made contact with her side, "my point Seeker," he grinned as he readied for her retaliation. 

Cassandra made a disgusted noise and set back to him, "well played Commander, ready yourself for the next one, I will get the point back."

Rainier had finished making breakfast, the large elk Kiera had managed to haul back was enough to feed the entire company twice over. Some even indulging in the twice over. They had set about cleaning up and clearing down the camp before heading off. Kiera emerged from her tent, her new armor on and sack over her shoulder, "Bull, how far out is your contact? I'm ready when your men are."

Bull drew in a breath, "it's not far, maybe a five minute ride or half an hour walk. Probably best to ride then stow the horses a bit back from the action. Don't want them spooked or getting in the way. I'll lead," he finished strapping his gear to his horse.

Kiera nodded as she helped Krem take the tent down. Within a few more moments the camp was packed away and the fire snuffed. They mounted their horses and within a few moments as Bull had said, arrived at a small camp. Kiera stopped Bull, "why didn't we use the Inquisition's forces with us? I realize your men are good but this seems... off to me," she didn't want to say it. She was getting that odd feeling in her gut that things weren't quite right. 

"If we brought in the army it'd tip the bastards off. They're reschedule their shipments and we might never catch them, so it's gotta be small. A knife instead of a hammer, Boss," he seemed leery too, things not quite feeling as they should to him. 

Kiera nodded, "up ahead in the tent, I hear movement. Your contact perhaps?"

"It is," a male voice spoke as an elf in half plate armor stepped out of the tent, "good to see you again, Hissrad." he was youthful, his mocha hair shining brightly in the morning light.

Bull threw his arms up as if to hug the air between them, "Gatt! Last I heard, you were still in Seheron!"

Gatt chuckled slightly, "they finally decided I'd calmed down enough to go back out in the world," he grinned coyly up at Bull.

Bull chuckled turning to Kiera, "Boss, this is Gatt. We worked together in Seheron."

Kiera nodded as Gatt turned to speak to her, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor. Hissrad's reports say you're doing good work," he bowed softly to her.

Kiera smiled as she giggled, "it's so nice to hear friends say good things about me in their super secret spy reports."

Bull chuckled a little as Gatt waved his hand, "it's alright Bull, I understand how it works out in the field. We're here to prevent those Tevinter bastards from getting this red lyrium into Seheron. Our dreadnought is safely out of view, and out of range of any Venatori mages on shore. We'll need to eliminate the Venatori, then signal the dreadnought so it can come and take out the smuggler ship," he nodded and crossed his arms.

Kiera turned to Bull, "how does this all sound to you?"

Bull grunted shaking his head, "Don't know. I've never liked covering a dreadnought run. Too many ways for crap to do wrong. If our scouts underestimate enemy numbers, we're dead. If we can't lock down the Venatori mages, the ship is dead. It's risky," his normally strong voice seemed shake slightly.

Gatt scoffed, "riskier than letting red lyrium into Minrathous?" he waited to see Bull grit his teeth, "my agents suggested two possible locations the Venatori may be camped to guard the shore. We'll need to split up to hit both."

Bull tapped Kiera on the shoulder, "I'll come with you, Boss. Krem can lead the Chargers. Let me fill him in, then we'll make way for our target."

Kiera nodded to Bull as she turned back to Rainier, "this doesn't have a good feeling, Thom. I.. I wish Cullen could have seen this, he'd have some better options than this..." she was shaking her head, hands on her hips.

Rainier nodded his agreement, "too many options, not good ones. Best we can do is take out our target and prepare for whatever comes. I have your back, my lady, fear not," he smiled as warmly as he could and patted his plate chest with his hand.

Kiera smiled as the rain began to slowly come down, "yep that's not a clear sign of trouble is it? Maker's bleeding ass... Let's get this over with," she gripped her staff tightly and made her way over to Bull and Gatt. Bull was finishing his instructions to Krem who nodded his agreement and was heading off with the Chargers. Kiera gently placed her hand on the small of Bull's back, "let's do this, falon." 

Bull nodded, "lead the way Gatt, they're on the way to their target. Let's get this over with."

Gatt waved them to follow, "you gave your men the easier target. Lower target and farther from the smuggler's ship. Much less likely to be heavily defended, just like old times then," Gatt lead them up a steep incline through some heavy tree cover to a spot overlooking the water, "get ready, we're close."

Kiera could hear them ahead she leaned in tugging on Bull's pants to get him to lower to her side, "there's a dozen of them, two large ones, a few mages, only two archers, the rest probably light footmen I think," she closed her eyes to hone her hearing, "one has a cold, I can hear him wheezing."

Bull chuckled, "thanks, Boss. Guess he won't be needing herbs or teas soon," he gripped his ax tightly and spun the hilt in his hands. 

Kiera waved to get Gatt's attention, relaying the same information to him. He nodded his agreement, "elf ears come in handy for somethings don't they," he smiled pulling his hair aside to show he too was elven.

Kiera nodded, "let me guess, ex-slave saved by the Qunari somewhere in Tevinter?" she readied herself as they made their way up the hill, she could see the first archer on the right scanning over the water.

Gatt nodded, unsheathing a large two handed sword, "pretty easy to see when elves come from Tevinter isn't it? Come we need to take these guys out then signal the dreadnought."

Kiera nodded to Gatt and Bull, who'd lowered his stance ready to strike, "I've got the archers. Boys, ready to get to work?" She smiled focusing her energy into her hands, the snowflakes floating down around her. 

They nodded and as she poured her magic she leveled her head and throwing her hands forward she encased the archer's in ice. The men raced past her and set to work as she continued to focus on the ice, till she was sure they were frozen to the bone. Then with all her strength she energized the crystal hunks of humans and forcing from the inside caused them to explode. Frozen shards of archer rained down upon the camp. She quickly scanned the field seeing Bull level his man, Gatt locked in combat with another and Rainier partially surrounded. 

She quickly analyzed the situation, racing over to Rainier she flipped her staff over stabbing the man through the back, the blade of her staff piercing through his chest. She quickly tugged it out and stood beside Rainier, "I have your back," she yelled charging her fist with fire.

Rainier grunted, "get back damnit!" as he found a hole in the enemy's movements and swiped the man's legs severing his tendons, "I can't protect you against this many!"

Kiera smiled, dodging under a man's sword she nearly floated around him laying her hand on his head, melting the armored helmet to white hot fluid in a second, "you won't have to." She kicked the man aside as she spun her staff and slammed the bladed portion down into the chest plate of the man Rainier had knocked down, "come on we have a few more left," she smiled blowing on her fingers tips. 

Rainier shook his head as he prepared to level a man to his left, "damnit Cullen would have a shit if he saw you, be careful!" 

Kiera giggled as she whirled her staff around her back and smashed another target in the back of the head. With a turn of her wrist she again slammed the point home. Taking a deep breath she looked up, noticing a mage attempting to cast something. There wasn't a lot of time, she reached down and plucked the knife off the dead man's belt and with a hard toss she hit her target. Missing her aim but instead catching the mage's hand with the blade and pinning it to his chest, as he let out a loud howl. It gave her time to focus and within a second she sent a ball of fire, bursting his head into flames. Kiera felt a hand on her shoulder, spinning ready she stopped taking in a gasp, "damnit Rainier!"

"We're all good now, you can stop playing hero," he laughed as she gripped her staff, "come on now, let's catch up with our friend and Bull over there," he pointed towards a campfire by the edge of the overhang.

Kiera nodded as they crossed the mess of bodies and bits of bodies to stand by Bull as he nodded to Gatt, "we're all clear, send up the signal Gatt."

Gatt was already a step ahead placing a small wrapped bundle into the fire. Standing back he watched as the little bundle popped and shot a red streak into the air. Bull was smiling wide when he looked over the edge to see down below them a distance away, his Charger's had already lit their signal," Bull pointed out over the water, "there's the dreadnought. That brings back memories."

The dreadnought fire two volley's into the smuggler's ship, and they all smiled as the smuggler's ship went down. Kiera wiped the sweat off her brow, the rain starting to come down harder now. She tapped Bull on the wrist, "damnit! Look!"

As they watched in horror a large group of mages and soldiers were making their way towards the Chargers. Kiera started to panic, "they won't be able to hold that position, they have to fall back! You need to signal them back!"

Gatt shook his head, sheathing his sword, "your men need to hold that position, Bull! If they don't the Venatori will retake the position and the dreadnought is dead," he noticed Bull tense up, he pushed him hard, "you'd be throwing away an alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari! You'd be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth!" he stood in front of him and was shaking his hands about wildly, "with all you've give the Inquisition. Half the Ben-Hassrath think you've betrayed us already! I stood up for you, Hissrad! I told them you would never become Tal-Vashoth! You need to do what's right, for this alliance, for the Qun."

Bull clenched his fists and looked down, then with a pleading glance he looked over to Kiera. She knew, and she agreed, "call the retreat Bull!"

Gatt began trying to plead with him as he pulled his horn off his belt, placing it on his lips he sounded the retreat. He stood and watched as his people ran back as fast as they could, safely out of the reach of the impending attack.

Gatt paced back and forth, clearly upset, "all these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are. For what? For this?" he pointed a shaking hand at Kiera, "for them?" 

Kiera stood firm her arms crossed tight across her chest, "his name is Iron Bull."

Gatt sighed heavily, "I suppose it is," he then quietly bowed his head and walked away. Heading back to his camp.

Bull huffed as the mages stormed the beach, casting. Within a moment they were sending volleys of fire at the dreadnought, "no way they'll get out of range. Won't be long now," he sighed shaking his head.

Kiera gently touched his arm, "maybe once it sinks..." 

Bull cut her off, "Qunari dreadnought's don't sink," as his words rang out the dreadnought exploded. He drew in a deep breath, "come on, let's get back to my boys. It'll be a long trip to our camping spot for the night," he half smiled as he patted her on the back, "thanks, Boss."

Kiera smiled back wrapping and arm around his waist, "I'm proud of you Bull, come on your promised us a good keg of ale. I plan on enjoying my evening in the splendid company of the one and only Iron Bull's Chargers!" she gave him a squeeze as she started humming the Charger's song.

Cullen was holding the cold cloth on his cheek, "stop apologizing Cassandra, it was my fault. Lost my damn footing, I'll be fine."

Cassandra was in a half panic, "Commander if the Inquisitor see's that I won't be ok," she tenderly pulled the cloth away revealing a large welt on his cheek, "oh sweet Maker! We're going to need a healer, Commander."

Cullen laughed, "I'll be fine, she's not due back for a couple more days. It'll be healed by then. It was my mistake after all. We agreed not to hold back, correct," he used the cloth to wipe his face down and chest. 

Cassandra snorted, "easy for you to say Commander. I saw how pleased she was with you and Thom after that brawl in the training circle."

He laughed, "yes that was quite the show, glad to hear the odds were with me two to one," he stood up from the training post, "go clean up and get yourself some dinner. We've been training all afternoon, and while I'm glad to have someone with talent and skill to work with, you require food as much as I do. Come on, buy me a drink and call it even?" he smiled placing his training sword and shield in the rack. 

She laughed, "fine but know I will insist that be looked at after dinner," she placed her training equipment alongside his, "come on Commander, you pay for the next drink. Seeing as I did get my point back."

 

Cullen laughed harder, "you call that a point back? I fell face first on your hilt, I highly doubt that counts as a point, Seeker. Though seeing as I am in no position to regain my point or allow you to regain yours, I am satisfied to call a draw if you are in agreement?" he lead he towards the tavern still holding the cold cloth to his cheek.

Cassandra nodded proudly, "yes I believe that is fair. I shall spar with you again once that has healed. We can decide a winner then."

As they entered a messenger came running up, "I have a letter for you Ser, from the Inquisitor!"

Cullen arched his eyebrow, "thank you," taking it from the man's hands. Normally it would be in his office, how did , Leliana. Of course. He rolled his eyes and opened it.

Cullen,  
We've been rather successful and unsuccessful at the Storm Coast. We sunk the smuggler's ship and killed a couple groups of Venatori, however a situation arose and the alliance with the Qun is off the table. The Qunari wanted us to sacrifice the Bull's men in order to protect the dreadnought, in all good conscious I could not do it. We had the Charger's fall back and lost the position. Shortly afterwards they attacked the dreadnought and it exploded. We're making camp away from the Storm Coast, as of course it started raining almost as soon as we got there. So we're now drying off, having a few drinks, and will be on our way by day break. If we travel well we should be back by late tomorrow night. The Charger's are a little bruised and sore but all in all they are safe and that is the good news. I am very much looking forward to seeing you. I miss you dearly. I do hope you are well rested, it will be crucial that you have your energy.  
Love,  
Kiera

Cullen let out a heavy satisfied sigh as he finished reading it for the fifth time. He was very much looking forward to seeing her again and was relieved everyone was alright. He had forgotten he was sitting in the tavern with Cassandra, until Cabot placed the stein down hard in front of him. 

"Good news, Commander," Cassandra lifted an eyebrow, taking a sip from her mug.

Cullen coughed, "um yes, the Inquisitor shall arrive after night fall tomorrow. They had a successful trip, although we can count an alliance out with the Qunari. There was a turn of events that unfolded. Not that I am overly upset about the loss. I saw what they did in Kirkwall after they 'waited for their ship' to come get them. Trust me when I say I am relieved we won't be dealing with them at Skyhold," he tucked the letter in his pocket and took a drink from his cup.

Cassandra nodded, "I am sure she will be looking forward to returning and enjoying a hot bath. Have you found a temporary replacement for Rylen? You have been working very long hours these last few days. You should be wary not to over stress yourself Commander," she took another sip from her mug and waited for Cullen to answer.

He nodded, "I have been giving it some thought, an interim second in command would be good but I have yet to find someone suitable for the job. Perhaps I am too.."

"Picky I believe the word is picky, Commander. You have several men and women more than capable of the job. If you would prefer I can select someone?" she sat back in her chair, calming enjoying the music Maryden was plucking away at her lute.

'Yes that may be better, if left to me I may just get used to the extra work load. I would prefer more hands on training, I have sorely missed it," he stammered for a moment, "not that I'm saying I'm sore, or my face, I.." he let out a long breath, "paperwork is not my favorite part of the day."

Cassandra smiled and chuckled a bit, "yes I can completely relate to that Commander. You need time for yourself, and to keep sharp. I have two or three candidates in my mind. I will approach them tomorrow and go over some questions, if I feel there is a good person in those I will meet with you to discuss my opinion. You should have a healer look at that cheek Commander, it has bloomed into quite the mound under your eye. I doubt very much it will be much better before the Inquisitor returns," she reached up to gently poke at it, seeing him wince slightly.

"I will seek out healer after we've eaten, but tell me this Cassandra. What was the Chantry Sister after today? I overheard you had quite the heated conversation with her in the armory earlier. Anything I can assist with?" he was feeling the swelling mass under his eye with his bare hand. Perhaps it would require some healing.

Cassandra made a disgusted noise, "apparently they have it in their heads that I am wanted for the next Divine. I haven't the first idea what to do, and I never looked good in hats," she let out a soft giggle before picking up her mug.

Cullen nodded a slow grin spreading on his face, "take it from a devote Chantry boy, and ex-templar, I think you'd make a wonderful Divine," he drained the last of his mug and casually wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Cassandra smiled warmly, "perhaps I will consider it, thank you Commander. I should get some dinner soon but first I must clean up. I will speak with you later, good evening Commander," she rose, tossed some coin on the table and walked out the door.  
Cullen shook his head, and with a clear moment to himself, pulled out the letter from Kiera. Only one more night and she'd be back.

Kiera and the group had woken earlier to set off to Skyhold, passing skins of Chasind Sack Mead back and forth, singing songs and telling tall tales of battles. Bull was busy telling them of Kiera's brave and bold flaming fist to the face of a red templar. Of course he over embellished it and may have made it sound as if she was saving the nearly incapacitated Commander. Kiera couldn't stop giggling as she drank another round from the wine skin before passing it off to Krem. Her horse was closest to Rainier who was fidgeting with his reins. She moved her horse closer, "come now what's the matter, Thom?" she smiled through a thin haze, the alcohol making her feel warm and happy.

"Oh I uh, I was thinking. What does 'falon' mean? I've never heard you say that to anyone before," he looked up at her as Krem tossed him the skin.

'It's Dalish for friend. With Cullen speaking in the old tongue around me, I'm picking up the horrible habit of slipping into the tongue. Is that alright?" she was watching his reaction, waiting for him to answer after he took his turn and passed the skin along to Rocky.

"Yes I think it is. I... It's been a long time since I've thought about anything close to that. Maybe now I can," he smiled sincerely, sitting a little taller on his horse, "the Commander is one lucky bastard to have an incredibly woman as you. If that man hurts you, I will break more than his eye socket, my lady."

Kiera giggled, a slight blush coming to her face, "thank you, I think. If you two play nice, I won't have to patch up my boys. Relax we'll be back to Skyhold soon. I am very much looking forward to a lovely soak then," she sighed heavily trying to shake the feeling from her core, "I'm sure I'll be dragged out to the next damned mission. But I shouldn't be upset if I'm lucky they'll give me a day or two to try to relax before they send me on another whirl wind adventure," she tried to fake a laugh as she turned to look down at her saddle.

Rainier shook his head, "you deserve a better life then running from one fight to the next. This will be over with soon, I'm sure of it. We'll beat that bastard back then Lady Montilyet will throw a grand ball and we can finally relax. The ball might scare you more than the fight, if I know the Ambassador and her ways," he spoke softly when he spoke of Josephine.

Kiera didn't miss it, she grinned coyly at him, "you're sweet on her aren't you? Come now tell me, I saw the flowers on her desk earlier," she licked her lips as Krem tossed her the skin, another round.

Rainier chuckled, his cheeks tinted a flush red, "I may be interested in the lady, she is an incredible woman. I doubt that much will come of it, given I have no title and she is of noble birth. It is a distraction from the chaos that plagues us," he hung his head a bit.

Kiera quirked up a devilish grin, "you have no title yet, but I hear your little sister here," she winked, "can bestow a title upon you. That simple,' she snapped her fingers and waited for him to answer.

'Perhaps I may take you up on that offer. For now I look forward to courting her gently, properly. She is a magnificent woman and she deserves to know that, be treated like that. I wouldn't risk sullying her good name just for my personal feelings," he smiled as he took the wine skin from Kiera and drank deeply. With a bellow he yelled up to Bull, "Oi, Bull, skins empty back here. We close to Skyhold yet?"

Bull snarled back, "we'll be at Skyhold within an hour I can see the walls from here. Everyone to the tavern, I have another cask in the back. We'll bring it up and drink the night away!" 

The Chargers' roared and cheered and more singing and laughing continued. Kiera laughed long and hard as Rainier patted her on the back. He looked at her, "you are a good one, my lady. My new falon," he winked to her.

Kiera laughed even harder and reaching up squeezed his hand in hers, "wonderful! I'll have the entire Inquisition sputtering Dalish words and the enemy will fall from confusion."

Cullen was reading through several letters on his desk when he noticed the reply from Kiera's Keeper. He braced himself for the worst as he opened it:

Commander Cullen,  
I am impressed with your handle of the old tongue, not many would attempt to learn it let alone be as versed with it. I can see by your effort and attempt to reach out to me that you care very much for Kiera. I may have been quick to judge you, and ir abelas. I would request, once your work is complete if you would come visit with Kiera. I wish to meet the man she has selected as her bondmate. If she is to marry you, I will have nothing less than a Dalish ceremony for her here, amongst her people. I will understand if you wish to marry in your own ways as well, and respect that. I have sent a handmade tunic for her, seeing as she misses us so. Take care of my girl, Commander. Keeper's are not known to be forgiving to shem.   
Dareth Shiral  
Keeper Deshanna 

Cullen smiled widely as he leaned back in his chair, content with the reply. He started thinking that once they were finished with Corypheus he was going to be spending a lot of time travelling. First to South Reach to see his family then to Wycome to see her family. He stood up looking out the window, the night sky was glittering with stars. A brilliantly clear and calm evening, he looked out over the bridge when he noticed something moving in the distance. It was Bull's hulking frame he saw first come riding up the long pathway towards Skyhold. If he could smile wider he would because he knew she would be coming back shortly. Turning from the window he was thinking to meet her at the gate, he headed outside to the battlements so he could get a better vantage point.

Kiera was getting tired, the amount of alcohol she'd consumed over the last couple days was beginning to show as she giggled mercilessly at everything, "I swear I am not touching a drop of alcohol for at least a couple days. You lot are mad," patted Krem on the back, "but are the best group of crazy bastards I've ever met!"

Krem laughed as they neared the gates, jumping off his horse, "oh come on your worship, a little fresh air will get it out of your system quicker. Walk with me," he reached up and helped her down from her horse. 

Kiera staggered and stumbled, clinging to Krem for balance, "oh sweet Maker, the ground is terribly uneven here," she laughed at her own horrid joke as Rainier jumped down beside her, grabbing her about the waist.

"My lady if you fall over the edge it is a rather long way down off this bridge. Come let's get you to your quarters," he nodded to Krem that he had her as Krem took their reins, "lean on me, my lady I have you."

Kiera giggled then blushed red, "Maker I am making quite the scene aren't I? I'm sorry Thom, I'm not very good at this whole Inquisitor-ness stuff. I'm far better at the Kiera stuff, so much better. Aren't I?" 

Rainier laughed heartily, "yes you are very good at the Kiera stuff. We need to get you to your Commander, I'm sure he's missing his Kiera," he sighed softly helping her stagger up the bridge.

"Yes Cullen, I like Cullen, I don't like the Commander. He's a cold bastard, always leaving and busy with everyone else but himself," she looked over at Rainier as they walked, "I like you Thom, you're a very good Thom, better than a Blackwall. More fun and relaxed, you seem happier too. It makes me happy to see you like this, makes me all warm and tingly," she leaned her head on his shoulder, "see I was right! Thom, you are a good man. Josie is a lucky lady to have a man like you pursuing her."

Rainier laughed heartily as they made it to the portcullis, the messenger blowing his horn and raising the gate, "you're too kind, my lady. I think you may be right, but time will tell. It's still odd after all these years to hear Thom or Rainier when people look at me, but when you say it, it just sounds right," he grinned as she hugged him, "come on now, we're at Skyhold, time to bring out the Inquisitor," he lifted her head up off his shoulder.

She sighed heavily, "thank you Thom, you are a good falon, to me," she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, "I wish you happiness, my dear falon. I will endeavor to walk the rest of the way," she stiffened up and brushed her clothes straight, "good night, Thom."  
He smiled widely at her and watched her walk through the open gates and towards the stairway to her room. He turned to Krem and gripped the reins of his horse, " I have to pick something up, I won't be long. I'll see you back at Skyhold," he re-saddled and rode off. 

Kiera was trying her best to have her Inquisitor face on despite being extremely drunk. As she smiled and nodded to a few nobles clearing the main hall, she made her way fairly well to her room. Closing the door behind her, she burst into laughter, leaning against the wall as she made her way up. She was spinning and singing loudly when she made her way to her bed. Something moving at her desk caught her attention as she threw herself down snickering wildly, "oh Cullen, please be Cullen, I'm not in the mood for the Commander tonight, but oh Maker, I could go for some yummy Cullen," she giggled louder at her words.

Cullen stood up from the desk snickering himself, "not in the mood for the Commander? How much have you had to drink this evening Kiera? I saw Rainier half dragging you up the bridge," he scoffed at the last statement a hint of jealousy on his lips.

Kiera half leaned up on her elbows, "I said I wasn't interested in the Commander this evening. The Inquisitor isn't here, he can bother her in the morning. Just Kiera, funny, giggly, drunk, lusty, Kiera," she sighed as she flopped back down for a moment. Fumbling her fingers up her shirt to try to unbutton it, "I have been forced to be mauled by two men in a tiny tent, neither of which compares to ma vhenan, got soaked in the Storm Coast, all so a bunch of assholes could bitch about saving some damn good men, and then, they passed around a lovely drink that just kept coming," she sighed her fingers not quite apt enough yet to get them off, "now I'm home and all I want is my delicious Cullen to come to me and take me into him, is that too much to ask?"  
Cullen shook his head and chuckled, "can't say I don't miss you too Kiera, but clearly you're very drunk," he walked over bending down to try to help her.

With a quickness that shocked even her she grabbed him about the collar and pulled him on top of her. She pressed her lips against his, racing her hands up his sides and into his hair. She felt his breath quicken as she began running her hand through his hair the other intent on untying his shirt. She hungrily kissed him, deep and full of want. A longing that needed answering and demanded nothing less. She finally got his shirt untied, with a smile as she kissed him she ripped the shirt over his head tossing it carelessly over her head. 

Breaking from her kiss for a moment he found himself dizzy, the taste of the mead sweet and heavy on her lips, "I didn't know you drank mead," he smiled as he licked his lips.

"Shh," she put her finger over his lips, "I don't want to talk, I just want you," she reached up bringing him back down onto the bed with her, kissing and touching as she fumbled with her fingers. Finally frustrated she energized the shirt, ripping it clear off, the shredded bits fluttering all over the bed. She let out a giggle as she caught Cullen's eyes go wide, "it's safe," she then flicked her fingers and reached up his arm, "I can do so much more," she purred as she leaned into him kissing his lips.

Cullen sighed softly as the energy she was pulsing through him made his skin sensitive, made everything sensitive. Every pass of her tongue over his, ever movement of her hands over his body and in his hair was making him wild inside. Teasing and taunting the animal within. He undid her bra band and flung it to the side, looming over her he started to take control. Position himself between her legs, kissing her lips and moving his lips over her cheek, up to her ear, "I missed you," he cooed softly in her ears, hearing her gasp as she reached for his drawstrings. 

She fumbled again one hand trying to untie his breeches while she kicked off her boots and tried to undo her drawstrings. She leaned up to meet her lips to his ear, "how much do you like those pants?" the giggled softly as she heard him chuckle back, "hold on," focusing her magic again she ripped the fabric apart, letting it all flutter down to the floor. She giggled wildly, "I've been wanting to try that since I read, 'The Naughty Templar and the Pious Mage'."

Cullen laughed along with her scooping an arm under her to pull her up the bed, "sadly I know of what you speak of," he starting kissing down her neck, nipping and sucking on her skin getting closer and closer to her exposed breasts.

Kiera flicked her wrist and lit the candles around the dark room, and set the fireplace ablaze. She rubbed her fingers together bringing more of the sensitive magic to her hands, she bit her bottom lip gently as she poured the magic into the bed. A wash of pleasure, enveloped her, "Maker yes, Cullen," she half growled as she felt his hands sliding down her body, then slowly up her thigh.

Cullen felt the energy pass over his skin, a wonderful tingling that made him sigh, it felt familiar but he couldn't place it. He was too busy caught up in her. She was tugging on his face to bring it back up to hers. 

Kiera didn't want foreplay or teasing, just him, rough, raw and alive. She pulled him up kissing his lips and with a firm buck of her hips she flipped him onto his back. She was sitting atop of him, holding the magic flowing to the bed, she grinned wickedly and half crawling up him she lowered herself on his hard and ready passion. She purred excitedly while she shuttered easing him inside, feeling each pulse as he filled her. She leaned back, placing her hands on his powerful thighs, she slowly started lifting and swiveling her hips, throwing her head back as she rode him.

His eyes were easily in the back of his head, it was incredible, she was incredible. He reached up touching her legs, running his hands over her navel, bringing his hand to his lips he sucked his thumb for a moment and brought it to the space between where their bodies joined. Slowly circling her little nub, eliciting a loud moan from her lips, "damnit Kiera, you're going to have the entire keep hear you tonight," he bit his lip gently.

She giggled softly bringing herself forward, crawling up his chest with her fingers, gently dragging her nails over ever scar from his abs to his neck. She listened intently as his breath hitched with each move of her hands. She leaned in, continuing to slowly rock her hips against him, she reached down gingerly gripping his left hand. Looking into his eyes, she smiled as she brought his hand up to her lips, kissing his palm, then his knuckles, slowly kissing up each finger till she got to the tip of his middle finger. With a lick of her lips she slowly drew his finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, then hollowing her cheeks as she gently pulled it out.

"Maker, where did this come from Kiera?" he was floating now, only aware of her, every sense he had was keyed into her. 

She grinned, licking her lips, "I said I missed you, and I said I wanted you. Didn't think I needed anymore than that," she leaned in hovering her lips just over his, feathering them lightly touching. Every time he leaned forward to kiss her she pulled just out of his reach.

He growled, "you minx!" He reached up and flipped them over, gaining control on top, "turn about it fair play," he grinned. Pinning her hands over her head with one hand, with the other he pulled her leg up over his shoulder gripping her tightly, his fingers digging into her hip and he ran himself into her at a hard pace. He felt a thrill run up him as she cursed loudly, "damnit, you're loud tonight." he reached over, letting her hands free to grab a strip of her torn shirt. 

"Mmm and what do you plan to do with that?" her curiosity peaked at seeing him holding that long strip of cloth, "going to tie me down? I won't complain on that idea," she grinned as he looked down at her.

His eyes flared open, "well that wasn't my first idea but that'll be a different, sober night. We need to keep you quiet before someone comes banging on your door," he grabbed a small decorative pillow, "here if you're going to scream, scream into this."

She grinned up at him pushing him back, she carefully rolled over to her stomach. Careful not to let him slip out of her, "might work better this way," she sighed as she pushed back against him, lifting her hips up off the bed.

Cullen growled, "Kiera," he gripped her hips and began slowly thrusting into her. Each push bringing a moan from her lips, so much so she began panting into the pillow. He was wanting to push harder, wanting to make her scream, he started to pick up his pace just a little until he heard her, "Cullen, harder, Maker, harder!" That was all he needed and he set about thrusting hard hearing her screams muffled in the pillow. She was reaching between her legs he could feel her hand rubbing and circling her swollen nub, moaning and pleading for him to go harder still. He leaned in close to her, flattening her against the bed, his lips brushing her ear, "ma vhenan, mine," he heard her growl with pleasure as he started harder, he could feel her nearing her bliss.  
"Fuck Cullen, right there, don't stop," she was clenching the pillow tightly in her hand. Slamming her hips back against him, the feeling of his power, his raw strength was driving her to want more, to crave every indecency she'd dared dream of. Those terrible stories she'd laid awake at night tormenting herself over, the alcohol made her bold.

Cullen could feel the sweat dripping down his back, he could feel his end coming, he curled into her kissing down her neck, swirling his tongue over her shoulder, with a low growl of his own he sank his teeth into her shoulder.

That was all she needed as she felt every ounce of tension spring free. She screamed long and loud into the pillow, a cry of passion and pleasure, as she trembled under him, feeling his heat fill her own. It caused a second large wave to flow through her, she could barely catch her breath as she yelled his name into the pillow, followed by several curses. 

Cullen was panting, as he rested his head on her shoulder blades feeling her squeeze around him, pulling every last drop into her depths. How he wish it would take root, quickly he tried to wipe the thought from his mind. Once he felt her body relax he watched as he slowly withdrew himself from her, spent and satisfied. He grinned as he heard her take in a sharp breath as he tumbled out. Carefully he pulled back the blankets and laying beside her. he pulled them up, "alright, that was something different," he chuckled to himself.

Kiera turned over and laid her finger over his lips, "shh, not tonight. Just hold me," she snuggled into him, breathing deep his strong scent. Leather, parchment and sweat, if she had the strength and was more in control of herself she may have been interested in another romp. However sleeping in a tent and heavy drink had made her tired, "you'll forgive me, but I believe I'll be asleep shortly." 

Cullen purred under his breath, "sleep, as long as you're here with me, that's all that matters." Before much longer he joined her, entangled and with a smile set upon his lips.


	25. Wrap It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY VERY NSFW!!! Long read but I do hope you enjoy it. Lots of smut ahead.
> 
>  
> 
> After a long night she finds out Leliana and Josephine have taken her sweets idea and really ran with it. A grand time had by all, gifts, drinking and dancing.

Cullen was vaguely aware of the movement in the bed, he was groggy after catching up on his lack of sleep. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, just laying on his back, his arm across his face attempting to block the sun. In a half muffled voice he questioned, "Kiera?" 

She had been up for the last hour at least, clearing out her headache and treating her hangover. Same as she had done in the tent on the road. Cullen had just rolled over allowing her to move, but unlike the tent she had no interest in getting out of bed. She curled back into him, sighing softly as she ran her finger tips over his chest. Hearing her name on his breath only heightened the moment, "good morning, mir lath," she ran her fingers slowly down his chiseled stomach muscles.

Cullen purred, "it is a good morning. Did you sleep..." his breath hitched as he felt her fingers grace just above his mantle, "someone's in a good mood," he grinned pulling his arm off his face. He reached over and cupped her face against his chest kissing her forehead, "last night not enough for you?" he chuckled softly.

She giggled softly, "oh that was just a warm up, I think we might just have enough time this morning for some fun," she extended her reach, running her finger down his already stiffening length, "I don't see you complaining."

Cullen rolled up on top of her, "you were in quite the mood last night, sure you don't want to talk about it?" he leaned down, gently pressing his lips to hers. 

"Mmm and what is there to discuss? I don't remember complaining about anything or you come to mention it," she grinned as she brought her hands up to ruffle his untamed, curly hair.

He laughed as he reached up to withdraw her hands from his hair, "I believe you know what I'm referring to. The ripped section of your shirt? Does that sound familiar to you?" He reached behind her head were it lay against the headboard of their bed. 

Kiera snickered, "I blame Dorian and that red room book he lent me. Some rather," she purred seductively as she lowered her hands placing her wrists in the piece of cloth he was holding, "interesting scenarios."

Cullen's eye brow arched up, "oh really? Would it be cruel of me to say I was lent that book as well. Though I doubt we have time for such exploration this morning," he loosely wrapped the fabric around her wrists, letting go of the ends.

She sighed, "now who's the minx?" she purred reaching up and looping her fingers over the headboard, the sheet dipped low exposing her bare breasts, "if you're interested in a little," she bucked her hips forcing him to catch himself fall down upon her, "fun, we're running out of time, mir lath."

Cullen felt a swell inside himself as he watched her bite her bottom lip. With a wicked grin he slipped his calloused finger between her lips, freeing it from her teeth. He sucked in a deep hot breath as she licked his finger and sucked it into her mouth, "Kiera, you can read as much as you want," he took his finger out and trailed it across her jaw bone lifting her chin up to kiss her deeply.

Kiera moaned into his mouth, pulling back from him. She moved her lips just out of his reach, "and when are you going to stop holding back? I want all of you, the Commander, the ex-templar, Cullen," she paused watching him carefully, "the lion of Honneleath, I hear the troops quake in fear over him in particular."

His eyes beamed open wide, "Kiera, you don't know what you ask of me," he pulled the ripped shirt off her wrists, tossing it off the bed and hung his head, "I.. I don't want to hurt you."

Kiera reached up and touched his face, "don't even think about it!" she coiled her fingers through his hair, and locked her legs around his waist, "I'm not a child, I'm not made of delicate glass either. If you hurt me I shall say so," she could feel the heat from his stiffened cock threatening her slick opening. With a mischievous grin she hauled him into her with her legs, throwing her head back a loud moaned "yes," upon her lips, "take me." She was watching him intently, seeing his internal conflict play out. She could see him toying with the edge, and she was set to push him over it. She began rocking her hips against him, dragging her nails down his chest, tossing the blanket off the bed with her free hand. She could see the sweat beading up on his forehead, as she licked her lips and ran her one hand down between her legs while her other hand cupped her breast. Her finger just toying just shy of her nipple.

He was breathing deeply trying to focus himself, trying to remain calm but he was losing his grip. Each slow swirl of her hips, the feel of her hand at the space joining them was draining his resolve. His hands gripped her hips, his finger tips digging into her skin. Leaving half moon crescents impressions as he pulled her into him. 

She could feel him losing the last grips of his control, as his grip squeezed her hips she purred, "Maker yes, Cullen!" He had leaned down over her just enough she could reach up and kiss his lips, with a quick move she nipped down on his bottom lip. She grinned as she watching his eyes close and a heated moan pass his lips. She knew he was set now, and in a moment she would get her lion, hot and primal.

He felt pleasure's pain ripple through his lip sending shocks of primal urging through his core. He gripped her hand off her breast and linking each finger between his own as he slammed it behind her head on the pillow. He felt the heat building inside, growing harder than he had ever felt himself get he growled deep in his chest. With a firm wrench of his free left arm he gripped her thigh tightly, steadying himself on his knees he set about a brutal and punishing pace, hard and thunderous into her. Over and over, hips crashing into hips. He was lost in her, the feel of her skin against his own, the scent of her lavender soaps lingering in the air, every moan and sigh she was spilling into the air took him to a higher sense of arousal and urging. He leaned his face down over her, sweat dripping down his cheek and dropping onto her chest. He was breathing heavy as he closed in on her lips, denying her the longing to join, he dragged his lips over her cheek. Leading down to her ear where he nipped and pulled before trailing down her neck, the pressure was building to climax and he needed release. Panting trying to catch his breath in a raspy voice, "bite my shoulder," as he traced his lips over her shoulder, waiting for the blissful feel of her hot mouth against his shoulder. Once her teeth found their mark he was letting go, filling her deeply with his hot seed. He bit down on her shoulder as the waves came over him, her tightness and her own climax pulling each drop from him. As his wave had calmed and relaxed he released his grip on her body, gently kissing and caressing her shoulder and lips, uttering soft and sweet praises and prayers to her in equal measure. 

Kiera was breathless and satisfied, "that is exactly what I wanted, oh ma vhenan," she sighed stroking his face and kissing his lips, "passion and losing yourself in it isn't a sin," she breathed in heavily as she pulled him to lay beside her. She felt it first, warm and wet dripping on her shoulder, then she saw it, gentle tears from his amber hued eyes. She carefully wiped his tears away with his hand, "Cullen," she spoke barely louder than a whisper.

He shook his head, "since I was thirteen, I've lived in the Chantry. Told every personal pleasure a sin against the Maker. Once I took my vows and became a Templar, fraternization was highly punished. I knew men and women who would sneak out of the Circle at Kirkwall to visit the Blooming Rose, many times they offered me to go until I became Knight-Captain. I never went personally, always felt it was against the Maker to part-take in such things. Not that I condemned them, I knew what it was to yearn and be left feeling empty. Once I left I still never..." he swallowed hard, a soft chuckle, more for her than himself, "I still hear it in my head, how vile and base I am to want my own pleasures answers," he was holding her hand, gently and carefully running his thumb over her knuckles.

She licked her lips and leaned up a bit on her elbow, "in the clans there really isn't anything taboo. As long as both are consenting and respectful of each other's boundaries nothing is bad or deemed vile. They would be angry with you simply for being human. As far as most Dalish are concerned, I should be properly seeded with a viral, lively, strong hunter of the clan. Or the strongest hunter of another clan to strengthen ties," she shuttered, "as the First it was my job to birth the next First if possible, a healthy and more desirably male child. I will never produce what they wish," she felt a sting in her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I have no clan." 

Cullen looked into her violet eyes, glistening as she softly wept, "no you have a clan, here. You said it yourself. Come we should bath and prepare for the day. We will have a couple days to tend to some matters before we must leave for the Arbor Wilds," he sat up carefully catching her tear on his finger, "besides Leliana caught wind of your attempt with the sweets. They'll be arriving today, before noon. That shop just happens to be one of Leliana's personal favorites."

She let out a giggle, waving her hand the tub filling, steam slowly cascading over the edge, "nothing gets past her, does it?"  
Cullen lazily stretched and stepped into the tub, "trust me when I say it is rather eerie to watch," he was thinking back on their trip to Valance, "come on get in here before someone disturbs this magnificent morning," he smiled brightly at her, watching her hair messily spill over her breasts as she rose from the bed.

"Yes, Commander," she grinned, gingerly stepping into the tub, "are you alright? Please don't disappear on me, or Maker help me I'll burn something down," she grabbed the sponge and soap and set to work.

He snickered, "no I'm alright, truly. While you were gone, Dagna finished her research into the red lyrium. Using Maddox's tools she has created a rune that will supposedly once charged with your magic, destroy the red lyrium infused in his armor. If what I understand is correct it will render him mortal again, more or less. He is making his way to the Arbor Wilds, I'll have someone bring the rune up to your desk so you may pack it when the time comes," he leaned back on the tub, relaxing.

"Is this my briefing Commander? I could get used to having these meetings like this," she giggled tossing the sponge at him, it landed a few inches in front of him splashing water up into his face, "you are impossible."

He let out a laugh, "best to get you up to speed in a pleasant way. Not like I'm reading reports off your back," his eyes flew wide at the statement that came out of his mouth, "I...I didn't mean like that, I," he heard her laughing at the statement.

She finally caught a breath in between giggles, "Maker sometimes I think you would if you could get away with it," she dipped her head in the water, coming up to prepare to wash and lather her raven locks in her favorite lavender soaps.

"I.. will not answer that," before he could speak further there was a knock on the bedroom door. Cullen hung his head, "yes, what is it?" 

"Commander, I have a request that the Inquisitor meet the Iron Bull on the battlements above the tavern in two hours. Will she be able to meet with him? It is of the utmost importance he claims," the male voice bellowed up the stairs, not risking ascending the stairs.

"I will be there yes, please inform him. Thank you!" she yelled back down, finishing working the soap into her hair. She heard the door close as she turned to Cullen, "guess you need to hurry briefing me. We're running low on time these days," she shook her hair out as she dipped back down to rinse out her hair.

Cullen growled, "your gifts for your companions, you may wish to do those today as well. I, uh, I have nothing else at the moment," he thought about the ring in his desk. Maker why couldn't he just say it, say something. Maybe even talk about it. Did she even want to get married? He knew she wanted children but married, it is different for the Dalish. They pick a partner and bond for life, it's not really a major ordeal like humans. He had done some research and was finding a way to bringing it up, but every time he tried he choked.

Kiera was exiting the tub, grabbing her towel she was drying her hair and body looking for clothes, "well at least I didn't miss out on the sweets. I'll have Eileena running these around today, I think a sovereign for each gift is a decent day's pay. Plus the mess in here," she looked around clothes and shredded clothing lay about, the sheets a mess of sweat and fluids, she sighed, "ok I can't leave this all to her." With a wave of her hands she focused and lifted all the torn fabrics and tossed them into the fireplace, a second focused thrust of her hands and they were a light, a warm morning fire. She dressed quickly, heading to her desk to catch up on paperwork she'd missed while out. A letter from her Keeper on the top of the pile, "Deshanna?" she mused as she opened it, vaguely hearing Cullen cough into his hand.

Kiera,  
I received a letter from Commander Cullen, your bondmate. I must apologize for my reactions earlier. He has shown interest in our ways, and is very well versed in the language for a human. He has put in a great deal of effort in you, in trying to handle things. Perhaps I am wrong in my initial reaction. Any man who tries that hard for you is worthy of at least a chance. I may be your Keeper, but I was a mother to you first. Ir abelas, my da'len, please forgive me. I have invited him, and you to come to us after and we may perform the rites of the bondmate amongst your people. If he makes you as happy as you claim then I shall see him, and I support you. It will not be popular with everyone, know this, but you deserve to be happy. Be well till we meet again. May the dread wolf, never find you.  
Keeper Deshanna

Her eyes were wet and tears rolled down her cheeks as she finished it. Whatever he had said, whatever he had done, he gave her something no one could have. She sat for a moment breathing in deeply, and holding it for a few moments before exhaling. She hadn't heard him exit the tub and dry off. He was half dressed when she looked up. She choked the word out, "bondmate," fighting back the tears she desperately wanted to stop.

He looked over his shoulder, a raised eyebrow and his mischievous half smile, "I see Deshanna wrote you. Good, it will be a nearly a weeks journey once all is done," he finished lacing his breeches, "Bull is waiting for you, best to hurry along. I'll speak with you soon, the sweets will be here," he smiled pulling a fresh shirt over his head.

Kiera nodded as she cleaned her tears away, and tucked the letter into her desk. She pulled on her boots, tying the laces she took a moment to watch him finish dressing. He was reaching in his wardrobe for his straight razor, she smiled as she headed down the steps and into the main hall. She was shocked, the hall had been decorated with elaborate ribbons and tapestries and large tables had been placed along the walls. Servants were busy rushing up and down the halls placing fresh candles and decorations. 

A gentle hand caught her shoulder, "Inquisitor, so good to see you this morning! Do you like the decorations?" Josephine was beaming widely as she lead Kiera down the hall, "Leliana told me of your rather impressive order from the baker in Val Royeux, so I took the liberty to order a few other things and made a small gathering for it. All our people at Skyhold will enjoy a small fete before we head to the Wilds. A wonderful way to celebrate our success at the Winter Ball and to unwind before the arduous trek, yes?"

Kiera's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, "you did all this in the few days I was gone? This is incredible!! Oh Josie I love it!" she hugged Josephine tightly, hearing the Antivan woman protest to the public display of affection, "oh hush," Kiera giggled letting her go, "this is better than I could have imagined. I had hoped to treat everyone and this is beyond amazing!"  
Josephine laughed, "go get your business done before the sweets and entertainment arrive. There will be much merriment today and I doubt much more will get done once the pastries arrive," she walked Kiera down to the large open doors of the main hall, "go I will attend to the last few items here."

Kiera smiled and with a skip in her step made her way to the large stone stairs towards the battlements. She could see Bull standing pacing slightly and had she been in a rush she would have taken the short cut through Solas's make shift office, but the sun was bright and she looked forward to the climb of the stairs. She walked through Cullen's office seeing a fresh, talk stack of papers as she shook her head and made her way to Bull. With a giggle she walked up to him, "how are you today Bull? You wanted to see me?" 

Bull turned his head, Kiera had heard it first and flinched. The sound of a blade being removed from its sheath. He turned just in time to punch a man dressed in Inquisition gear square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. As he pulled back to see the other man, Kiera watched in frozen horror as he threw a dagger, hitting Bull in the shoulder. Bull reached up, pulling the dagger out he found his mark deep in the chest of the man who threw it. 

"BULL!" Kiera took a step forward her hand extending to cast a barrier around Bull. 

Bull just calmly walked forward, "I've got it," he grabbed the man he'd punched a moment ago around by the collar of his lapels as he sputtered something out at him, "ebost issala, tal-vashoth!" Bull grunted and hurled the man over the battlements, into the valley below. 

Bull grunted, "yeah, yeah, my soul's dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground though, so.." he gripped his shoulder letting out a hiss between his tightly clenched teeth, "sorry boss. I thought I might need backup. Guess I'm not even worth sending professionals for," he let a chuckle out as he examined his wound.

Kiera immediately dug into her pouch, pulling up some gauze, "damnit Bull let me have a look at that, it could be poisoned!" she started dabbing at the wound, cleaning it with a small bottle of alcohol spirits.

"Oh they definitely used poison, Saar-Qamek, liquid form. If I hadn't been dosing myself with the antidote, I'd be going crazy and puking my guts up right now. As it is, it stings like shit. But that's about it." he took the cloth from her digging into the cut a little deeper, grunting as he pushed.

Kiera shook her head, swatting at his hand, "let me deal with this," she flicked her fingers a course of green energy pulsing rapidly, "don't argue," she began repairing the torn tissues before sealing the wound, "did you want to get payback?" the words came out, hot and angry as she set about mending the wound.

Bull gave a slight huff, "against who? The entire Ben-Hassrath? Besides, this wasn't serious. Sending two guys with blades against me? That's not a hit, that's a formality. Just making it clear that I'm tal-vashoth," he sucked in a ragged breath, "tal-va fucking shoth."

Kiera stamped her foot, "damnit Bull, you aren't any damn different then the man I met in the tavern! That word means nothing to you," she finished sealing the wound then crossed her arms across her chest.

"I killed hundreds of tal-vashoth in Seheron. Bandits, murders, bastards who turned their back on the Qun," he shook his head, his voice low, "now I'm one of them."

"The fuck you are! You are Iron fucking Bull, best damn mercenary captain of the amazing Chargers! AND my falon, you silly grey bastard," she slapped his uninjured arm, "and you better be ready for some festivities today, and the Chargers. Josephine has put together quite the party just for Skyhold, a celebration of our win in Halamshiral. If I say so myself that shoulder looks impeccably healed, but I may be bias," she sighed, trying her best to smile.

Bull let out a chuckle, "I can live with that. I'll get this mess cleaned up and let Red know what happened. I'll see you at the party, thanks again, Boss," he turned picking up the other body and with a swift heave, threw it over the edge.  
Kiera turned and made her way through Solas's rotunda, careful not to disturb him as she opened the door to the hall nearly smashing into Varric, "oh I'm so sorry, but you were the man I wanted to see," she grinned widely as he let out a surprised chuckle, "want to go deliver a book?" 

Varric grinned wildly as he dug into a small bag beside his table in the hall, "wouldn't miss it for the world," he slipped it in his shirt.

Kiera snickered excitedly, "come on, if we're lucky she's still mucking about with the training dummies off by the tavern," she waved her hand to follow closely as they weaved between the flow of traffic. Servants moving lutes, harps and some drums, heading over to the throne, "try not to bump anything, Josephine will skin us if we mess up her perfect soiree," she giggled reaching down to hold his hand.

Varric laughed back, "I hear this was all your doing. I know you've got a bunch of presents for everyone. This is Cassandra's isn't it?" he followed her closely as she let go of his hand once they made it down the stone steps.

"Shh you'll ruin the surprise too soon, and yes it is. Was the schematic useful? I know you're always looking out for gifts for Bianca," she grinned as he nodded his approval, "alright shh she's just over there come on."

They made their way casually up to Cassandra, she was busy checking the edge of her blade, "what have you done now?" she rolled her eyes seeing Varric walk up with a grin plastered to his freshly shaved face.

"I get it, Seeker. You're still sore after our spat," he grinned crossing his arm across his chest careful to not disturb the book.  
She stood scowling at him, "I am not a child, Varric. Do not suggest I'm without reason."

Varric reached into his shirt as he spoke, "a peace offering: the next chapter of Swords & Shields. I hear you're a fan," he held the book out in his hand turning it over in the morning sun.

Cassandra glared over at Kiera, "this is your doing," she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kiera giggled, "oh yes, very much yes. I couldn't pass it up," she placed her hands on her hips, quite proud of herself as she beamed down at Varric.

Varric shrugged his shoulders, "well, if you're not interested, then you're not interested," he went to put it back in his shirt, "still needs editing, anyhow," he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" she shouted after him, letting her icy exterior break. Her romantic heart pounding at the thought of missing out on the words written upon those pages.

He turned, painfully slow, "you're probably wondering what happens to the knight-captain after the last chapter," he was enjoying watching her face light up in shock and intense interest.

"Nothing should happen to her. She was falsely accused!!" she was standing rocking on her feet, a stunned line of concern on her face.

Varric grinned, "well, it turns out the guards man .."

Cassandra snatched the book out of his hand practically squealing, "Don't tell me!"

Varric cleared his throat, "this is the part where you thank the Inquisitor, I don't usually give people sneak peeks," he had begun to turn to walk away.

Kiera was beaming , ready to bounce around with excitement as she watched Cassandra lovingly touch the cover of the book, "oh this was everything I had hoped for," she grinned clasping her hands together.

Varric nodded as he walked over, letting out a deep sigh, "totally worth it," as he made his way back to his spot in the main hall. 

Cassandra looked up for a moment, "maybe there is time for me to read the first chapter. Thank you so much Inquisitor, you'll excuse me," she returned to her small stump by the training dummies and began to pouring over the pages.

Kiera whistled brightly to herself as she half skipped back to her quarters, snagging Eileena along the way, "ok I'm going to give you a few of these to give out," she was digging through her storage room gripping boxes.

"My lady, we can take them down to the party, perhaps have a table for your companions set up? It may be easier?" she was struggling to grip the boxes.

"You are brilliant my dear!! Ok let's get these down to the hall, together we should be able to set up before anything major happens, we don't have much time," she looked around and grabbed a couple bags, "here use this, nothing is breakable as far as I remember," she paused for a moment, her cheeks flush, "leave the box for the Commander on my bed please. I will deliver that one later."

Cullen was writing back to Rylen in regards to sending something to help boost the men's morale in the Approach. He would have a cook with better food supplies. He'd seen battle, he knew first hand nothing prepared the men and warmed them better than a well cooked meal at night. He leaned back in his chair stretching his back out and wringing his hands, trying to ease the kinks of a morning spent in paperwork. He could hear people busying themselves running to and from the main hall setting up the party. He was glad it was a private affair, only for the people of Skyhold. After the pinching and pawing from the nobles in Halamshiral he wasn't looking forward to anything similar to that any time soon. He stood up to stretch his legs as he yawned. He rubbed his neck, his finger gracing just under his armor's collar touching the bruise her teeth had left earlier. He grinned and sighed, today would be the last chance they had at some peace and quiet before they would be in full gear to begin preparing for the Arbor Wilds. He had already made several lists of tasks to be completed, checked and double checked materials and supplies, and had Cassandra enlist a new temporary second in command. With any luck their casualties would be low. He shook his head from business and decided he'd change out of his armor then make his way to the main hall.

Kiera was still in her room debating. She wanted to dress up and Josephine had told her several potential suitors from Orlais had sent a standing wardrobe full of dresses for her. She was now staring at half a dozen gowns, all in different cuts and colors. She called Eileena over, who was finishing clearing down her room for the evening, "Eileena, please could you help me? I'm hopeless with dresses. What one do you like?" she had laid them all out on the bed.

Eileena walked over looking each dress up and down before gently picking up a beautiful red dress, low cut in the front with a high slit on the side, "my lady, the Commander's favorite color perhaps? It is a beautiful dress, my lady," she bowed as she handed it to Kiera. 

Kiera smiled, "now this is why you are wonderful. I didn't even think about that. Thank you," she reached into her pouch, gripping a few coins, "thank you for assisting me with the gifts, and my dress. Here, enjoy the rest of your night. Be sure to get some sweets at the party, you have more than earned it," she smiled as Eileena bowed low.

"Is there anything else I can do for you this evening, my lady?" she asked pocketing the coin.

"Yes one small thing, could you have Josephine come up to meet me please, I need to speak with her before this all starts," she smiled as Eileena bowed and made her way out of her quarters.

Kiera smiled and began undressing, she pulled open the box from the shop in Orlais. Pulling on and securing the new smalls, the black lace was soft, she giggled softly. If someone were to pull on the bows at her hips the cloth would come right off, she shuttered at the thought. She finished pulling on her dress, the corset tied around the front making it much easier to dress alone, the material sparkled and glittered, fine crystals sown into the silk material. She smiled having kept the golden sandals from the ball. As she was lacing her shoes on, she heard her door open and without a doubt she knew it was Josephine coming quickly up the steps.

"You asked to speak with me.." she gasped and smiled brightly, "oh by the Maker that dress was made for you! I see you are taking some initiative with your role as Inquisitor. Then asking you to make a small speech should be simple," she beamed scribbling a few things down on her board.

Kiera giggled, "yes, and I swear I never see you without your board. You must take time for yourself, Josie!" she smoothed out the material then set about fixing her hair, "yes, I was hoping to have a speech done for everyone, they all deserve this, we have all worked so hard and the worst is yet to come. We must keep the morale high to guarantee a good result in the Wilds," she was braiding sections and trying to pin them up, into something a little more elaborate then what she was used to, but it wasn't working out as she'd hoped.

Josephine giggled, placing her board down on Kiera's desk, "here allow me, my lady," she began braiding and twirling sections, using the jewel pins to secure the pieces, "thank you for your concerns, I will endeavor to enjoy this event, I feel it will last well into the evening," she finished fixing Kiera's hair, "there perfect. If you are ready we can head to the main hall to finish little touches and properly greet everyone," she collected her board.

Kiera smiled, looking herself over in her mirror, "yes, I believe I am ready to go," she made her way down the steps with Josephine smiling, and laughing at little jokes and comments, as they reached the hall she stopped Josephine, "I have a gift for you on the table over there, if you wish to collect it now, that is your choice. I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of setting the small area up a touch out of sight."

Josephine chuckled softly, "I saw, quite a nice idea. Thank you. Go mingle with those who are here, the food is being placed out and wine as we speak. Enjoy yourself, this soiree has no demons, no Grand Game to play, just friends. Dance if you wish, the band will be here till night fall, longer if you request," she smiled curtsying in her regal way. 

Cullen was laughing and chatting with Varric at the front of the hall by the doors, "this all came together rather quickly, I'm actually rather impressed with how it all turned out," he was admiring all the banners and flowers everywhere. It brightened the hall, making it seem as if spring had arrived inside the hall itself. 

Varric chuckled, "I'm confident Josephine could make anything out of this hall given a days notice. There is wine, ale and drink enough to have all of Skyhold hung over come morning. Sweets, and food to feed everyone into the early morning hours too. Giggles should be coming out of her room any minute now, Josephine is having her give a speech in a bit before the music gets going," he sat back down in his chair, "I hear your lady is well dressed this evening. Saw them drag in a massive standing wardrobe, I can only assume was full of dresses," he laughed as he saw Cullen's lip curl up, "you might get a chance to dance with her tonight too, don't let it pass you by Curly, live a little. Walking around with that serious look on your face all the time is terrible for your health."

Cullen straightened up, "I.. uh.." he started scanning the room, and that's when he caught her. The tight red corset gathering her ample bosom up into a delicious puff of flesh. The skirt slit on one side clear up to her thigh, in his favorite crimson red. As she walked he noticed the material glisten and shimmer as the torch and candle light danced off the tiny sown in crystals, "I didn't know she had such a dress..." his voice trailed off as he made his way towards her, he was only vaguely aware of Varric's giggles as he crossed the main hall.

Kiera was beaming, the smile on her face almost impossible to get rid of. She tugged lightly at the long ebony colored soft velvet gloves. They were all the way up to her elbows, and she was glad it hid the glow of the anchor. For one night, she could pretend to be normal, pretend not be the savior of Thedas. Tonight was about her people, honoring and thanking them for all they've done. She was thinking over what to say as she fussed with her gloves. She was tucked away by her gift table, her back to the front doors as she mulled over her speech, "thank you all for gathering here," she groaned, "that is so formal... why did I offer to do a speech?" she sighed tucking a lock of her loose hair behind her ear.

"So there will be a speech, I believe you will do fine, Inquisitor," his voice was thick and husky, deeper than usual as he closed in on her, gracing his hand over her lower back, "where did you get this dress? It is going to be a very long night," he grinned as she turned pulling her right gloved hand to his lips.

"Cullen," she sucked in rapidly, suddenly her corset felt very tight, almost choking her, "you like the dress?" she tried to play off her nervousness as she smoothed her shirt down.

He growled softly in her ear, "I'd prefer it on the floor, but that's not an option right now is it."

"Commander," she feigned a gasp, "I dare say you would sully the evening for everyone if their beloved Inquisitor were carried away to her quarters prematurely. I'm sure the sounds coming for our quarters might not make for good conversation either," she giggled as she ran her hands over his chest and up on this shoulder, "I'll save the last dance for you this evening, I promise. Your gift will be the last I give out, and I dare say the best," she winked as she peered around him, the hall beginning to buzz with the sound of soldiers and servants, her companions making their way in, "I'd love to stay and discuss whatever comes up," she playfully dragged her fingers down his buttoned shirt and skimming over his stomach muscles just barely gracing the growing bulge in his breeches, "but this is my party and it would be terribly rude to ignore my guests," she licked her lips, "but I will make special time for you later this evening, all evening," she grinned coyly as she turned to walk past him.

"Krem," she called out giving him a huge hug as he walked into the hall, "how are you feeling? Bruises healing alright?" she gently punched him playfully on the shoulder.

Krem laughed, "still a bit sore, your worship but thankful you and Chief got the horn up in time. Could have been a lot worse," he patted her back, "you look glorious tonight, I see the Commander is having a hard time keeping his hands off you already. This party will be very interesting this evening," he smiled widely at her then bowed, before heading off with a few Chargers to get drinks.

Bull grinned at Kiera, "I owe you, Boss. More than I can say," he gave her a hug.

"Ah you're sweet, go have fun with your boys. Drink and eat, we beat the bastards back, we.. you have earned this, falon. I plan on greeting everyone and then a small speech, I swear nothing lengthy. Maker, I just cursed myself didn't I.." she sighed and let out a giggle, "go I'll catch up with you shortly. I said next time we drink, they'd be on me after all."

Cullen watched her greet everyone coming in, each person personally hugged and thanked for everything. He stood under an Andraste statue admiring her from afar when Bull thrust a stein of Chasind Sack Mead under his nose, "I really shouldn't tonight," he tried to protest when Bull snorted and thrust it into his hand.

"Drink Cullen, it's a night to relax. No stuffy Orlesian's just friends. Drink, food and dance! If you don't ask her to dance at least once tonight, I will. She has such an incredibly grace about her," he grinned as he saw Cullen turn bright red, "and if you're going to get the courage up to ask her in front of everyone, you'll need a few more or those."

Cullen rubbed his face in his gloved hand, muttering utter his breath, "Maker's breath," he drank a healthy mouth full of the sweet mead down quickly. 

The hall was a buzz of soldiers, the Chargers, servants, pilgrims, and her companions all laughing and drinking merrily. It made her heart jitter with excitement and happiness to see them all together enjoying the afternoon. She spent a moment with everyone, making her rounds to give out hugs, kisses on cheeks and warm giggles. She plucked gifts off her table and rushed around one by one to give everyone their gift in person. First she rushed to Solas, his lithe frame tucked in the corner enjoying a few cakes and a tall glass of bubbly wine while speaking with Dagna. She didn't want to interrupt him long she quietly tapped him on the shoulder, "for you," she handed him the gift with the note attached.

Solas looked at her oddly, "what is this?" he stopped to undo the ribbon from the box, as he lifted the lid, "lethallin, these are wonderful. Truly thank you, I did not request such a thing," he seemed genuinely shocked at the gift. 

She grinned, "it's a gift Solas, have you never received one before? Traditionally they are given between friends as a sign of appreciation. I wanted to thank you for all you've done for the Inquisition and myself. You went into Halamshiral as a servant for us, for me, I know I don't speak with you nearly enough but I appreciate all you do," she touched his hand, "I saw the beautiful mural on the wall in the rotunda, I never saw you with a quality set of brushes so, I figured you could use them and you have more than earned them," she gave him a hug, feeling him breath in sharply and then relax as he hugged her back.  
"Thank you, lethallin. I am not used to such acts of generosity. I apologize for my manners," he seemed a bit shaken by her kindness and her tender act of appreciation.

Kiera smiled, "please enjoy the evening, drink, eat, dance! We shall all sleep late tomorrow morning," she giggled as she excused herself to tend to more guests.

Cullen watched as Bull continued to ply him with drinks. He was laughing and joking along with the Chargers, listening to the harrowing tale of the mission they were on. Bull spinning the tale of Kiera's saving Rainier from a group of Venatori agents, bent on his torturous death. They were laughing as the story was reaching its peak when Rainier broke the moment, "I wasn't some damsel in distress Bull. She was reckless..." he breathed in deep then shook his head, "but damn graceful and deadly."  
Cullen arched his eyebrow at him, "you feel she is trying too hard, dangerously so?" there was a strong pull of fear on his lips.  
Rainier stood for a moment, "she tries hard to be everything, for everyone. Placing herself in harm's way to save another. She's got some skill with that staff, mind you and her magic isn't her only weapon. If you're so concerned, Cullen, train her. We have a couple days before we march, work her over, see if she's got what it takes," he took another drink from his stein.

Cullen sputtered and choked on his ale, "work her over? Maker if this night would hurry up..."

Bull cut him off, "you'll be working her over all night," the crowd broke into fits of laughter around them. The Charger's already well into the mead.

Perhaps it was the ale running through him or the look she was giving him across the room as she spoke to Josephine, her gift in her hand, but he didn't care anymore, "that red dress.. Maker," he drank down his mug and carelessly wiped his hand across his mouth. 

Rainier grinned at him, "it suits her very well. Josephine looks stunning in that gold gown as well," he was sighing softly as he drank his mug down.

Krem refilled their drinks, "the band will be starting up soon as the Inquisitor gives us a little speech."

Kiera hugged Josephine who was very pleased with the gift, she only had Rainier, Bull and Dorian left. She decided to get them both out of the way at once. Grabbing both gifts she made her way towards them. They were laughing and drinking. She was glad to see Cullen joining in with them, "glad you are all playing nice. Has anyone seen Dorian?" she had scanned the room and not seen him.

Bull smiled, "fashionably late, he's getting dressed. You know Teviniter's, a thousand buckles and other pointless crap."

Kiera giggled as she handed a box to Bull and one to Rainier, "here, you may chose to open them now or.." 

Bull was picking her up and half swinging her around, "dawnstone! My favorite, how'd you find out?" 

Kiera through grunted breaths smiled at Krem, "oh I have my ways," she straightened her dress and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Rainier?"

Thom stood quiet for a moment staring into the box, "these.. must have cost a fortune! I can't except these, they're too much," he was misty eyed.

Kiera gave him a big hug, resting her head on his burly chest, "you hush, I'll have you carving little Griffons for the kids all afternoon," she let him go and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, "ma falon, celebrate! Drink, eat, and in a few moments, once Dorian finishes preening, we'll dance!" she twirled around her shirt fluttering around her.

Cullen scooped her up and brought her into him, the mead clearly going to his head, "I will be asking you to dance, my lady. Would you like me to drag Dorian out here? I'm sure he's more than prepared by now," his lips hovered just barely touching hers as he spoke. 

Kiera grinned up biting her bottom lip, "I'll fetch him, in your state you may not return from his space," she leaned her forehead against his, hearing him breath in deep. 

"Ah there's the love birds I've been dying to see in public!" Dorian's velvety voice rang out behind them. 

Kiera jumped out of Cullen's arm and ran at Dorian, "DORIAN!" she cried as she embraced him tightly.

Everyone started laughing as they watched Dorian spin her around before placing her back on her feet, "my darling I missed you too. I hear you've all been waiting for me to appear," he snickered.

Kiera put up her finger, "wait here, you're my last one!" she raced to her gift table and grabbed Dorian's gift.

Dorian watched her leave having no idea what was going on, "was it something I said?"

Everyone started to laugh as Bull looked Dorian over. He was wearing a regal dress coat, and as predicted with buckles and clasps all intricate and elaborate in shining metals. A high turned up collar all set in a deep blue, silver and gold lining the stitching. A fine pair of tightly fitted black leather pants, tucked neatly into knee high elegant boots, "she's giving gifts to her companions tonight, you are the last one, then she's giving a speech, then we all dance. Quite the outfit," he licked his lips.  
Dorian blushed slightly, "my now, the honored guest," he chuckled velvet notes tinkling in the air.

Kiera rushed back over handing Dorian the box, "you can open it now or wait, it's completely up to you," she grinned as he lifted the edge of the box. Then she nearly jumped with joy when she saw his eyes shoot open wide.

"This, it's a very rare piece. I've been trying to get my hands on it for months now! How did you?" he was flustered, genuinely flustered.

Kiera laughed, "would you believe the owner had no idea what he was holding onto? I have a very good memory for things people like. I hope everyone enjoyed their gifts," she peered over at Cullen who was intently watching her, his eyes already dark with lust.

Josephine broke the moment, "are you ready to give your speech? Everyone is here."

Kiera nodded, excited to beginning the festivities, "from the throne right?"

Josephine nodded, "yes, then the band will begin playing. Take your time," she patted her on the shoulder.

Kiera took a few steps up and stood before the throne. With a wave of her hand she cast a bright hovering fire that burst and disappeared, everyone turned to see her, "everyone! I wanted to set this up for all of you. From advisor, to servant. We have beaten back Corypheus time and again, soon we will march to face his army in the Arbor Wilds, but tonight. Tonight we drink, we eat well, we dance, and some may even find love, " she paused to glance at Cullen and smile, "tonight we enjoy our hard earned work. Together. As friend, as family, as the Inquisition!" she raised her arms as the crowd shouted and cheered. She waited for them to calm, "there is plenty of food, and wine, and the music will play on into the evening. Tomorrow we rest. Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. Now, let the evening begin!" 

The crowd once against burst into laughter, cheers and excitement as she stepped down from her spot to rejoin her friends. Dorian smiled a glass of bubbling wine in his hand, "excellently spoken. Short, sweet and wonderfully on point. Here," he handed her a glass, "don't forget to enjoy tonight as well. Though dare I say that is quite the dress. May I inquire how you came upon it?" he was eyeing her up and down.

"Oh this?" she played coyly, "I do believe it was a gift from Comte De Launcet. How he managed to get such a perfect fit is beyond me. I don't recall dancing with anyone by that name. Either way it fits like a dream and is absolutely wondrous!" she gave a slow spin for Dorian. 

Dorian leaned in close, "and of course your Commander approves of the dress, yes? He hasn't taken his eyes off you since I walked in and Maker knows he's been staring for longer than that. Such a tease, you minx," he laughed giving her another hug.  
She squeezed him back, laying a gentle kiss on his cheek, "oh I missed you. We need a game or two of chess, perhaps to stave off the hangover tomorrow?" she smiled as Krem tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Your worship, would it be too forward of me to request a dance?" he held out his hand to her.

She giggled and smiled back, "no I shall dance with everyone tonight, if they wish!" she spun with Krem onto the dance floor.  
Cullen watched her dance, the sway of her hips, each movement of her feet, the bright smile and contagious laughter coming from her as she and Krem had a moment to share. He would watch and wait, he wanted to be her last dance of the night. He was dreamily watching her when he felt a soft hand on the small of his back, "enjoying the evening, Commander?" Leliana's silvery tones twinkled in his ear.

He grinned, "yes, quite. Have you gotten a drink? Dorian was just here with some of that sparkling wine," he took a drink from his mug.

Leliana chuckled, "yes Dorian passed me one on the way over, but it seems you are focused on more pressing things," she laid her hand on his arm, "perhaps a dance Commander? Make sure your skills are still sharp, despite your strong drink." 

Cullen chuckled all sense of nerves gone, "if you so wish," he downed the last of his mug and handed it to one of Bull's men who was getting refills for the Chargers. He stepped carefully out into the hall, Leliana on his arm. He smiled as the band continued to play it's melodies. 

Kiera finished her dance with Krem, giggling and thanking him over and over again as they walked back to the Chargers. As she giggled she heard his velvety voice in her ear, lips just a breath away, "dance, my darling," Dorian reached out.

She beamed widely, "oh I wouldn't miss it for all of Thedas," she extended her hand as he carefully led her to a spot on the hall to dance. She assumed the normal positions as he'd taught her and she laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat, "oh I missed having you around. I do hope all is well with you, I was dreadfully worried for you."

Dorian chuckled, "just a little time my dear, just a bit of time. Your Commander has been a wonderful friend to me while you were away, did he mention it to you?" he swung her around, keeping tempo with the music pouring into the hall.

"He said you took him drinking and as of yet cannot remember how he got to his bed. We haven't really had time to," she cleared her throat softly, "talk since I've been back."

Dorian grinned, "oh? I'll take all the gloriously salacious details as we dance," he held her hand as they picked up the pass, whirling around the dance floor.

Leliana laughed, "you've improved Commander or is the alcohol truly a gift to your feet?" she was clinging to him tightly as he dance with her, "I dare say our Inquisitor has some competition if you can manage to stay sober enough to get to her. Dorian is spinning her around the room now."

Cullen grunted, "he's safe, nothing to worry about," then he snickered like a little school boy, "Maker they must all think he's with her the way he teases and taunts her while dancing," he let out a chuckle, "oh the gossip come the morning. The troops will have a lot of running to do."

Leliana grinned wickedly, "behave Commander, with a few movements of my hands they could be claiming you are romancing the Spymaster behind the Inquisitor's back. 'Turnabout is fair play', yes? I believe that is the Fereldan saying," she grinned as he groaned, "come now Commander, the night is young, there are lots of sweets to be had and much more dancing! All with friends, come now I wish to get some of those cakes," Leliana let him go and made her way to a table laid full of fresh fruits, cakes and chocolates.

Dorian was practically red faced by the time Kiera finished gushing over her and the Commander's bedroom antics, "Maker he is a fine piece of delectable fluff. This chemise you bought, how do you plan to get that one on tonight. His gaze has been locked on you."

She giggled innocently, "oh come now, I could use a little help. Perhaps a small distraction, then a careful mentioning I'd retired for the evening?" she smiled as sweetly as she could watching as Dorian giggled and nodded his ascent to helping her. With a giddy jump she kissed his cheek, "you are a prince, my dear!"

Dorian shook his head, "you are entirely too excited, not that I can blame you. He is quite the specimen. I on the other hand am very glad Bull is back. I heard about the attack this morning on the battlements. Thank you, for patching him up. The stubborn oaf would have tried to tend it himself," he grinned towards Bull who was happily watching them float along the hall.

"He didn't really get a chance at the 'no' bit. He doesn't believe there will be further attacks, but you should be dancing with him. Oh yes that would be quite the scandal!" she feigned a gasp, "a Qunari brute entwined within the arms of the vile Tevinter Magister," she giggled watching Dorian roll his eyes, "go I have so many more dances to get through, and you have a lot of drinking to catch up on," she bowed regally to him and watched him gracefully make his way to Bull. 

She sighed as a light touch gripped her hand, "lethallin, a dance perhaps?" Solas was smiling as he slightly bowed his head.  
"Of course, but I thought you didn't dance?" she stammered as he easily took his grips.

"I said I couldn't teach you, I have some knowledge in dancing," he grinned softly as he held her gently to his slender frame, "I wonder, what were you like before? Before the anchor. Has it affected you, changed you in anyway? Your mind, your morals, your...spirit?" he swung her softly through the dance floor, as if their feet weren't even touching the floor.

She thought about it for a moment, "I don't believe I have changed terribly. Perhaps, not so much by the anchor but what I have seen. The blood, the death, the.. chaos. Why do you ask?" she felt him press closer to her as he spoke.

"You show a wisdom I have not seen since.." he breathed in deeply, "since my deepest journeys into the memories of the fade. You are not what I expected," his voice was curious as he questioned her.

Kiera giggled, "I'm sorry I disappointed you, Hahren," she smiled to reassure him of her jest.

"It's not disappointing it's just that," he sighed, "most people are predictable. You've shown subtlety in your actions. A wisdom that goes against everything I expected. If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours," he let out a gasp, "have I misjudged them?" 

Kiera scoffed, "not likely. Most of the Dalish are more interested in impressing someone with a good shot from a bow, or talking about how awful humans are. Even in my clan, Keeper Deshanna would spend hours trying to teach the old ways, they seemed to fall on deaf ears. I myself am Andrastian, we have so muddled the old ways. Whatever was can no longer be reclaimed and what little is left may be completely wrong," she shook her head sadly. It did bother her that so much of their history lay hidden in dusty old tomes, mistranslated and soiled by half understandings. 

Solas took the words in for a moment, digesting each syllable before carefully answering her back, "perhaps that is it. I suppose it must be. Most people act with so little understanding of the world, but not you," he twirled her around and brought her in again, a half smile upon his usual stoic face.

"So, what does this all mean, Solas?" she smiled up at him, enjoying the music and the lightness in his touch and step.  
"It means that I respect you deeply Inquisitor. And I have disturbed you enough for one evening," he dipped her gently as the music came to a stop, "thank you for the gift, and the dance. You are very light on your feet. Enjoy your evening," he bowed to her and quickly walked away. 

Kiera finally thought she had a chance to breath, as she made her way to the sweets table, plucking a sweet cake off the table and popping it in her mouth. The sweet taste of moist, dense, decadent chocolate cake. She sighed as she picked up a flute of bubbling wine. A simple moment to turn and see her people enjoying the evening. Bull was dancing with Dorian tucked tightly to his hulking frame. Rainier was in the corner dancing closely with Josephine, sending a thrill through her as she smiled watching. Enjoying a sip of the fruity wine, she couldn't help but search the room. Where could Cullen have gotten to, she wondered. There was a crowd of people all dancing and drinking, enjoying the splendid night Josephine had arranged. She danced with several soldiers and servants, each thanking her greatly as she thanked them. The afternoon became evening and evening became night. The band played on, as people continued to drink and dance. She found herself again at the sweet table snapping up a few of the remaining chocolates, and another tall flute of sparkling wine. She was feeling warm and her body buzzed softly with the alcohol. She had been smiling all night and her cheeks were beginning to ache from all the laughs. Yet she hadn't seen Cullen in all the whirling and giggling of the night. She made her way over to the Chargers, who were singing their Charger song, after all downing their mugs a loud clatter of steins hitting the wooden table, "has anyone seen the Commander?" she asked Krem as she politely declined a mug. 

"Aye, he was speaking with Varric in the corner last I saw him," Krem pointed down the hall, the view impossible to see over all the bodies. 

She mouthed a thank you and made her way down the hall, again stopping a half dozen times to thank people and bid good night to those packing up for the evening. Finally she could see the small table and the dwarf speaking with Cullen. She sighed in relief having found him, "please tell me you two aren't discussing Inquisition business this evening, or so help me I'll have you both dancing the remigold in heels," she giggled sitting in the vacant chair beside Varric.

He laughed loudly, "now that would be a sight. No, Giggles no business tonight. Just a good chat between old friends," he patted Cullen on the shoulder.

Cullen turned a bright smile on his face, "honest, nothing business tonight, my lady," he stood up slowly, "has everyone had their moment with the Inquisitor?" 

She giggled softly into her gloved hand, "Maker yes and then some," she stood with him, "unless Varric's wanting a dance?"   
Varric waved his hands, "oh no, no thank you. Dwarves aren't known for their light footwork on a dance floor. At least not with other races. I fear my face may get me into trouble with Curly. Plus I think he's dying to ask you something," he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back into his chair, it gave a solid creek under his weight.

Cullen grinned and bowed down to one knee his hand raised out, "may I have this dance, my lady," he grinned watching her smile grow wider as she placed her hand in his. He placed his hand over hers and led them to the dance floor, mouthing, thank you to Varric as he walked. As they reached the section of the hall for dancing he gripped her about the waist and pulled her in close, a cross between a rough tug and a tender pull. He licked his bottom lip and let his hand slide just a little lower down her back. The music began again, a serenade just for them, or so it felt, "I've been waiting all evening for this moment," he was clearer than earlier. He had sought Varric out, to avoid the constant drinking games the Chargers were content to play. He was enjoying his alcohol induced euphoria, but did not wish to get himself so inebriated as to slip into the fade before having time with her. 

She rested her head into his chest. She enjoyed that he hadn't worn his armor. Instead he had opted for a simple, clean red shirt nearly matching the crimson of her dress and she was relishing feeling his heart beat against her face. The heat of his chest seeping through the soft cotton fabric of his shirt, "as have I," she purred. By now all of Skyhold was either pleasantly drunk or on their way to bed. Few would remember the Inquisitor and the Commander dancing so close or hearing such delicate words from them. She risked it, leaning her head up and kissing his lips. 

His eyes widened, he hadn't expected the public display, and surely Josephine would be scolding him sorely in some corner. He didn't care, her lips were tender, moist with the bubbly wine and he was content to enjoy the evening. He brought his hand up to her cheek, cupping her face to his, "mir lath, ma vhenan'ara," he purred. His command of the language was becoming very profound. 

She sighed, "did you want to finish this dance or retire for the evening? I think the Inquisitor has entertained her people long enough, unless you wish to finish this dance?" she grinned up at him, watching his eyes grow dark and that devilish grin spread across his face, "I'll take that as a yes. Then I have one request of you. Stay in the main hall till this song ends, then when the next song begins come up to our room. I have yet to give you, your gift," she was nibbling at her bottom lip gently as she spoke a near heavenly whisper in his ear.

"Ma nuvenin," he bowed to her, taking her hand in his and placing a delicate kiss upon it. He watched as she made her way to her room door and disappeared within. He returned to sit with Varric, "thank you for saving me from the Chargers. It is madness how much they can drink," he chuckled as Varric laughed along with him.

"Have you seen Dorian and Bull?" Varric pointed to the corner, Dorian curled up in Bull's lap happily chatting and pawing at each other, sneaking kisses here and there. 

Cullen sighed, "one day, I hope we can be as carefree as they are," he turned to Varric, "and what of you? Do you have some beautiful woman awaiting your return somewhere?" he tried to brighten his spirits he could hear the swell of the music beginning to calm, it would be over soon.

Varric grinned wide, "ah don't worry about me Curly, you should get moving. This song is ending and the next one will begin. Enjoy your night, although I'm doubting very much that it will be an issue," he patted Cullen on the shoulder.

Cullen nodded, "be well Varric," he stood as the music ended, and slipping between people in the crowd made his way to the small sweets table beside their door. Grabbing a plate he picked up a few remaining cakes and two flutes of the sparkling wine. Checking to see no one had noticed he slipped into the room. 

Candles gently flickered lining the room, and he could her a roaring fire. He silently made the climb up the stairs into their room. Placing the plate and flutes onto the small table beside the couch, he couldn't see her, "Kiera?" he questioned standing by the bed. He heard the door to her storage room open, and his jaw nearly hit the floor when she walked through. Her hair redone, all the pins removed and a gentle bow tying her hair up a simple bun atop her head, his necklace she made around her neck. The long black gloves still covering her hands, the gasp that crossed his lips was from her chemise. A black, lace, body hugging piece just barely holding her ample breasts as they threatened to spill out the top. He could see her smalls, something new, made from the same lace, with a black ribbon on each hip, "Andraste preserve me, you are beautiful," he sighed sitting down slowly, half collapsing on the bed. 

She blushed deeply, bringing a gloved finger to her lips, nibbling on its tip, "you like it? I wasn't sure you would, I didn't know if white would be better or red or..." she giggled as she swayed towards him, "I'm rambling," she carefully straddled him.

"Like it? If I were to die now I would die happily," he reached up tugging his glove off with his teeth tossing it carelessly to the floor. With a single finger he drew her chin towards him and began laying feathery soft kisses up her jaw, stopping to nibble on her ear, "I love you, and this is the best gift I've received ever," he kissed down her neck, gently sliding the strap down with his middle finger.

She gave a tender giggle, "you don't get gifts, if you've ever had one before. Not a very high bar to reach. The next gift will have to be even better," she ran her gloved hand over his cheek and through his hair. She heard him sigh at her touch, "you've been waiting all night for this, haven't you?" 

He chuckled his lips still on her shoulder, "would it be wrong to say yes? I've had precious little time with you and it's always rushed and then the Inquisition interrupts. Is it too much to pray the Maker allows this moment to last?" he laid soft lingering kissing across her collarbone. 

"Mmm, yes," she knew what he meant, soon though, so soon, "are you going to unwrap your gift?" she purred in his ear.   
Cullen grinned up, "oh yes, please," he reached up and pulled her hair out of her bun letting it cascade down around them, the scent enveloping him. He breathed in deep as he felt her undoing the buttons of his shirt. He leaned back, his hands on the bed letting her unbutton his shirt as he eagerly watched her.

Kiera slowly slipped his shirt past his shoulders, leaning in to softly kiss his exposed collarbone, trailing her lips over his pecks and down his abs, hearing him breath in hard, "yes, ma vhenan?" she purred, her lips touching over his waist just above his pant line. 

"Aren't I supposed to be unwrapping my gift?" he lightly slid the other strap of her chemise down off her shoulder, eagerly watching as the dress slipped down her body pooling at her waist.

Kiera blushed and stood up slowly, letting the lace flutter to the floor around her feet. She cupped her breasts in her hands, shyly watching him as he licked his lips sitting forward on the bed. 

He tossed his shirt off to the side, toeing his boots off and began untying his breeches, "take your gloves off, slowly," he felt an intense, slow build of excitement rise in the pit of his belly. Watching as she slowly pulled at each finger, and painfully slow, tugged the first glove off. 

She grinned watching him slowly untying and sliding his pants and smalls to the floor as she finished tugging off the last glove. She slowly walked forward standing within reach in nothing but her lace, tied smalls, "ready to unwrap your gift?" she carefully took his hands in hers, sliding them up her thighs till they reached the little bows. She could see his breathing become deeper, more rapid, his lips parted in anticipation as she let her hands slide back up to cup her bosom as he slowly tugged at the bows.

He watched as her smalls fluttered apart as he pulled the bows free. Wrapping his fingers around her hips he hauled her into him, "I sincerely hope you aren't tired from the dancing. I don't intend to sleep any time soon," he purred his lips running across her stomach.

She shuttered under his lips, his hands pulling her down to the bed. In a swift move he was a top of her, while she was laid on the bed, her hair cascading over the blankets, "Cullen," she sighed in deeply as she felt his heat against her skin. A slow burn, fingers just gracing skin, lips hovering over sensitive nerves, and breath hot on her neck. She could feel him everywhere on her skin and it was more intoxicating than the strongest ale. Each touch from his hot, calloused hands was making her sigh and purr with delight. Teasing and tantalizing, exploring her body, a wash of lips, fingers and teeth. She started to rut against him, trying desperately to have some form of friction against the building tension. 

Cullen wanted to touch, taste, savor every bit of her. He was breathing heavily, panting as he felt her wriggle and grind against him, he was in a state of pure bliss. Craving each purr, needing each whispered prayer of his name from her love bitten lips. She craved him, needed him and that power he held made him drunker than any alcohol he'd ever tasted. He continued to touch and taste her skin, trailing down her body to savor her. A pass of his finger down her swollen slit and he practically beamed, "Maker, you are wet," he licked his lips a deep throaty growl as he slowly passed his tongue over her tender bundle of nerves. 

"Maker, yes!" she squealed gripping at the sheets with her one hand the other seeking his hair, entwining her fingers in his curls. 

His eyes rolled back at the feel of her tugging on his hair. He dipped his finger inside her, licking and gently suckling her, listening for the moans and purrs. Taking his hints from each sound and the sudden lift of her pale hips, he continued plying her, urging her to come apart in his hands. 

She was panting, nearly there, 'Cullen, I..." she felt him push harder, slipping in another finger as he hummed his lips over her tender nub. She was thankful the band was playing still in the main hall as she cried out his name, her vision clouding with bursts of brilliant sparks coursing over her. She released her hold of his hair, throwing her arms over her head, clawing at the pillows.

Cullen licked his lips, bathed in her slick sex. He kissed her thighs, up the crease of hips, nipping at her hip bone as he made his way up her. Dragging his lips up her side, nudging his nose under her breast as he slipped effortlessly inside her. Letting out a low heavy breath he paused for a moment gathering himself before he started slowly, rutting into her. He relished in the feel of her still pulsing and squeezing his aching length. He let a curse slip from his lips as he pressed his face into her chest. He leaned his face into her neck, breathing heavily, as he picked up his pace, leaning on one arm, taking her breast into his other hand. He kissed and nibbled at her neck and ear, as his fingers rolled and squeezed her hard nipple. 

She keened out at his touch, the steady pace of him thrusting inside her, the minor shock waves still pulsing gently from her climax all beginning to climb again, "harder," she begged running her nails up his back over his shoulders, dragging them down his chest as she heard him in a half roar, "yes," as he gripped her hips tight. She squealed in delight at his fingers dug into her hips, surely leaving bruises, as he began to slam into her. She braced her hands up against the headboard pushing back against him, breathing heavy and fighting the climax within her, trying to ride him out. 

Sweat was dripping down his temples, as he was breathing heavily from his lips. He could feel it coming, knew he would be there soon. He reached down lifting her up his arm braced against her back as he drove up into her, his eyes locked on hers, "look in my eyes," he was nearly breathless, "mir lath, ma vhenan'ara," he reach up with his free hand and caressed her cheek, "mine!" He watched as her violet eyes sparkled and danced as he spoke, felt her clench and tighten around him as she submitted to his force. Within a moment he was joining her, eyes locked as he held her tight to him, forehead to forehead. He uttered soft and tender words, professing love and yearning. His darkest fears and deepest wishes, in words barely above a whisper. He slowly pulled them to the bed, laying tangled together, not wanting and unwilling to separate. 

She stroked his hair, laying soft kisses on the bridge of his nose, over his cheek bones and against his forehead. Returning his kind and sincere words of love and adoration in the same hushed voice. They laid together until they fell asleep both fully satisfied and exhausted. Cullen woke up once in the middle of the night, and started again. A tangled mess of limbs and hair, sighs and growls. Finally after more than an hour exhaustion and satisfaction in turn dragged them back into a deep sleep. Tomorrow they would get to sleep pass their normal waking hours, then the work would begin. Neither wanting the night to end, but neither having the energy or strength to prevent it.


	26. Into The Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW** Combat, Gore, Sex, Smut. Violence
> 
> After the party there isn't a ton to do, but there some pressing matters Cullen needs to see for himself.

They all awake late in the morning, Kiera and Cullen eagerly indulge in each other before tending to their usual bath and small talk. There wouldn't be much to do today with almost all of Skyhold recovering from last night. It's a chance to relax before the hard work, a chance to indulge in conversations, in friendships and for some training. Rainier's comments about Kiera and her skill with her staff had seeded in Cullen's mind and he genuinely was concerned for her well being. After they'd groomed, dressed and enjoyed the left over's of last night's party Cullen casually brought it up, "Kiera, Rainier was telling us, well Bull was telling us about your assault on the Venatori at the Storm Coast. As Bull puts it you single-handedly defeated several Venatori in hand to hand combat to save Rainier. As Rainier put it you were rash and careless," he cleared his throat trying to focus his thoughts, remembering Rainier telling him to 'work her over', "I wish to test your skill. Care to spar?" he arched his eyebrow as he was finishing applying his hair cream, patting down the last rebellious curl.

Kiera was finishing weaving her braid, "What? You want to spar..." she squinted at him, seeing him unmoved she shrugged her shoulders, "if it will make you feel better to land on your arse in the ring, I'll gladly take you down," she grinned coyly tying the end of her braid. 

Cullen let out a half insulted huff, "no magic Kiera, only a staff, and I will have a wooden shield and training sword. I don't intend to be easy on you," he watched her put her hands on her hips, her beige leather gloves sounding a light slap on her mahogany leather cinch, "I was told to, 'work you over' to see if you could handle what you are doing. There are concerns you are being careless and a bit reckless. I wish to see whether these statements are simple folly or are made in earnest. I won't rest well not knowing, before we march on the Wilds," he finished tugging a fresh pair of dark coal black, thick leather gloves on. 

"Fine, Commander," she dragged out his title, a teasing bow as she rolled her hand in the air, "lead the way. I wish to get this over with before too many people gather to see your humiliation," she was laughing at her taunts. Kiera was competitive, always had been since she was old enough to remember. His challenge had set a fire inside her. She knew he was good, probably one of the best in Fereldan at least, but she was proud. Mages, particularly elven mages, couldn't just walk around. Casting a spell near a human settlement would bring Templars in a heartbeat. So she learned, and she trained to master her staff, it was in itself a fine tuned weapon. She knew how to handle it, especially when she was young. When the magic was hard to control, spinning her staff was easier. It was physically draining, an exertion on her body that felt good when she couldn't handle her emotions. 

Cullen arched his eyebrow and lead the way. She couldn't seriously think she could beat me, he thought to himself. He's trained since he was thirteen, day in and day out. The sword and shield were extensions of his body. He was one of the best and he had always strived hard to be the best when it came down to it. He wrote it off as her goading him, taunting to throw him off. He would see soon enough if she was up to his caliber, if he would ever sleep again knowing she was out there, performing like this. 

Kiera half skipped behind him through the main hall and down to the training circle. She took a few moments, testing the weights and lengths of a few different staffs till she found the one she felt was closest to her regular staff and gave it a whirl. She spun it over the back of her palm, around her waist and over her shoulders, feeling the angles and tendencies of the wood. It'd been some time since she used a wooden staff. She turned gripping it tight in her hand tapping it into the ground she leaned on it, "ready for your beating, Commander?" she smiled as he was stretching and rotating his sword in his hand.

"Unlikely, but I do say it will be a pleasure to wipe that smug grin off your face, Inquisitor," he snarled, a half grin on his lips. He stretch his head from side to side then stepped into the ring, "rules are simple: one, no magic. Two, no head shots. Three, first to disarm their opponent wins. Four, loser owes the winner a favor since you so love giving those out freely I'll enjoy taking one for myself," he gloated dropping into his stance.

"Oh I see how it is, pick on the elf day," she laughed spinning the staff in her hand walking into the ring, "good thing I'm a healer, you're going to need it, Curly," she laughed gripping her staff firmly in her hand as she slowly paced the ring, being wary of his reach and his speed. She'd seen him fight before, she knew he would analyze and adjust his maneuvers to hers very quickly and getting around the shield without magic would be tricky. She'd have to make him, make a mistake. She switched the staff to her right hand, watching as he dropped into his defensive stance, shield up to eye level and sword poking over top. She made her mind up, jabbing the bottom of his shield with the butt of her staff watching him react with a thrust. It brought a grin to her face as she toyed with him, a quick jab then retreat. She knew she couldn't keep it up, he'd take advantage of her reach and make his move. She crossed her feet and gripped her left hand onto the staff, she went to jab at him again, this time when he went to thrust his shield forward she tipped her staff down using it as a spring she launched herself up and over him, as she cleared his reach she twisted her hips into a spin and kicked him in the back. Not enough to send him flying, she pulled it, using his back as a bounding board to gain her positioning back. 

He staggered forward as she bounced off his shoulder blades, he whirled just in time to get his blade up and parry the next several arcs from her bow. He felt a rush flow through him, it was exciting, "nicely played," he grinned as he forced her staff back with the last shot.

She was giddy, "thank you, Commander. Pleased so far? I can do so much more!" she lowered, hunching down ready for another flourish. 

He chuckled, "a push isn't a disarm, and I'm still standing," he was set, his turn to strike coming high with his sword he pushed forward, taking his weight on his back foot to lessen the blow. He was pleasantly surprised when she easily parried his advance and set to pushing him back. They exchanged several counters and parries, neither gaining any ground.

"You've done this before haven't you?" she was glaring at him, a trail of sweat dripping down her temple, "how many?" she leapt back, needing a little space to catch her breath. 

He held his position a look of shock and horror on his face, "what? What do you mean, done this.." it clicked suddenly. How many times had he faced down a mage in combat. It was a question that stung as much as it was simply what it was, "too many, but never like this," he steadied himself, not allowing the conversation to sway his movements.

She knew, he was good and if it were true combat this would be a deadly dance she might not walk away from. It sent a chill through her as she resolved to win this contest. She used the momentary gap to her advantage, she needed to get that shield out of his hands, she'd stand a much better chance without it there. She spun the staff behind her back, opting to come at him hard again, this time and upward sweeping advance, push him back on his heels. She flowed with the staff sweeping up, as he turned to move and counter her, she saw the opening. A twist of her wrists together and she pried the end of her staff into the shield's buckling, a forceful push and she had it broken from his grip and shoved it away. She was quick to set her feet again as he set about her with his the sword. 

He was in shock and his arm burned from the leather strapping of the shield that pulled his skin through his shirt, but he wasn't done yet. He set to push her on her heels in turn, get her off balance. She countered several of his advances before he managed to land a blow. He'd pulled his hit just enough to take the force out but it would leave a welt. The flat of his wooden sword came hard across her ribs.

She felt the air come out of her as she staggered, but the pain only incited a need to win. She growled clutching her side for a moment, "well played, Commander," she rolled out of the way of his next blow. Gaining her balance, she swung back parrying and countering the next flurry of attacks. She caught his blade tossing his hand to the side and driving the tip of her staff into his gut a loud grunt from the force, "turnabout is far play Commander."

He let out a chuckle as he collected himself, "very well done," he took in a deep breath catching himself, he took a wider stance, opening up to a new plan of attack. He's come at her up high the last few runs, this time he'd come low. He circled her, rotating the hilt of the sword in his hand.

She knew he would come in, and it would be too easy for her to get cocky now. She'd hit him fairly well and his pride would demand nothing but victory, something she was set on denying him. She was focused on his chest, honing in on his breathing, his heartbeat a steady rhythm in her ear. She heard his breath hitch slightly as he lunged forward. She let him come in, blocking his advance as he came in low. She parried, arcing in high, they clashed weapons until both stopped. They stood breathing heavily, his blade at her throat, her staff at his. They started slowly circling, neither advancing or yielding. 

"I have you, yield, Inquisitor," he grinned, tipping his blade forward in his hand.

"I believe I could say the same, Commander," she tapped him on the shoulder with her staff. She knew she had to move quickly, she flicked her staff up with both hands smashing the sword from his hand, it was sent soaring up into the air. She spun back, laughing, "I win!"

Cullen looked up and smirked, "not yet," he rolled to her side, catching the hilt of his sword effortlessly in his hand and catching her off guard wrenched the staff out of her hands knocking her to the ground. He stood over her, kicking the staff out of her reach, he lowered the blade over her, "I win," he chuckled.

Kiera grunted, "damnit!" 

Cullen chuckled as he tossed his sword to the side, leaning down to help her up, "it was a very close match. You are really very talented with that staff. Best I've ever seen," he gripped her hand tight and brought her up off the dirt.

She stamped her foot, "I'm not a good loser, Cullen."

He chuckled softly, "you had me, up until you got cocky. If I were a red templar, I am convinced you'd have won the day. I shall rest much better at night knowing you are very capable, if a little unorthodox."

She giggled, then gripped her side, "oh don't make me laugh, I think you bruised my ribs."

Cullen leaned in, a look of concern on his sweaty face, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make contact that harshly.

She shook her head as her eyes caught his, the mid-morning's ray creating blessed halos in his tawny eyes, "I.. uh.." they were leaning together, his hand upon her cheek, tenderly and painfully slowly bringing her lips to him. 

"Inquisitor! Commander!" 

They both shot up and apart from each other in a blur, both red faced and nervously fidgeting as Rainier snickered and laughed, "I see you did decide to work her over. Are you," he grinned picking his words, and watching as Cullen squirmed, "pleased with her performance or do you need to train her personally, later?" 

Cullen rubbed his neck, "I, uh, no she's very skilled with the staff and I am completely satisfied."

Kiera started snickering, tossing her hand up over her mouth as she watched his eyes bug open, "well I'm very grateful you enjoy my," she cleared her throat grinning over at Rainier, "skill with the staff, even more so knowing you have been satisfied." 

Rainier was in a fit of laughter, half doubled over as he watched Cullen's face flush a vibrant red, "Maferath's ball Cullen, it's not like I don't know," he inspired, crossing his arm, "I missed the end, saw you two going at it for the last hour at least. Dare I ask, who won?" 

Kiera bemoaned, "he did," she folded her arms across her chest, "it was my fault, celebrating prematurely it seems. He capitalized on my excitement..." she saw Cullen snickering into his glove, "oh for the.. you two enjoy yourselves, I require a bath and fresh clothes. I assume there will be a war room meeting after lunch, good day Rainier, Cullen," she strode tall and proud back to her room.

Cullen groaned as he watched her stride away, "she's very capable and I believe your fears are misplaced Thom, she's more than able to handle herself. Had she not taken a moment to enjoy winning against me, she very well would have won. She'll be alright," he clapped Rainier on the shoulder, "is there something you require?"

Rainier chided him, "if you are happy then it will have to be enough," he looked over the walls of Skyhold the sun's glow warming his face, "guess we better prepare for the Arbor Wilds. What do you need of me?"

Kiera had made it to her room with little resistance. The usually busy and bursting hall was scantly lined with the odd lower noble and pilgrim. She stopped and spoke with those who flagged her down, giving her usual courteous exchanges and then excusing herself. Once she made it to her quarters she set about bathing and washing the dirt and sweat from her body. Once satisfied, she went about dressing. As she slipped on her shirt she saw the large stack of papers on her desk. No time like now to tackle these, surely they would require a meeting and final preparations. She sat in her chair and began pouring over reports and letters. After a few hours of reading and writing she stretched, standing up and rolling her neck. She picked up a stack of letters on her desk and headed for the war room. Passing by Josephine's office she dropped the pile of letters charitably on her desk, "all finished and ready to go where they need to. Any more in the room?" she smiled down at Josephine.

Josephine plucked up the letters and added them to her growing pile, "yes Inquisitor, several on the table to discuss. Did you wish to have the council convene?" she was starting to stand.

"Yes, please. I will head in and begin reading these over. I'm assuming there will be quite a bit to go over regarding the march to the Arbor Wilds," she nodded watching Josephine head out her door, discussing something with a messenger. She didn't wait around, she marched right into the war room, and almost smack into Cullen, "Vishante kaffas! Oh, Maker, oh," she gripped her chest, letting out a deep laugh. 

He closed the door behind her a subdued chuckle passing his lips, "I see you had the same idea. I just finished my paperwork for the moment and thought I'd come take a peek at the war room. How was your bath?" her fresh scent lingered behind her tickling his nose and drawing him back to the nights they'd shared, their sweat and lavender in the air.

"Lonely," she romantically cooed, "but we have important matters to attend to, um, duties, yes," she was finding it hard to focus, his eyes were on her and their brief moment had been stole by Rainier early. She snaked her hands up his body, entwining her fingers in his hair, "we have precious little time, but I would kiss you now if you let me," she delicately pulled him down into her, standing on her tippy toes.

Cullen took advantage of the moment, wrapping his arms around her tightly, he lifted her up. With an indulgently slow spin and he had her up against the wall, his knee braced under her as he claimed her lips with his own. 

She purred as his lips moved with hers, heated passion and fiery admiration, "the sparring did something to you didn't it," she breathless whimpered, losing herself in his potent posturing.

He growled kissing over her cheek bones, nipping her ear lobe, "my blood is up it seems. If we had time, I'd take you here, now," he had changed into his armor, and found nothing but frustration at the inability to feel her heat against his chest. His impassioned urges required release, burning in his core threatening to dissolve him. 

Kiera swooned under his sudden pressing, "and I would not argue that, had I not called for this meeting. The other's will be here all too soon, ma vhenan. You will have your fill later," she smiled ducking her lips away from his, "we have duties to attend to, Commander."

His fervid efforts temporarily dissuaded, he released her, "I intend to retire early this evening, and as your advisor I highly recommend an early evening. Best to get your rest before the journey," he straightened his cloak, covering the gibbousness of his trousers. No sooner had he corrected himself, Leliana and Josephine made their way into the room. 

"Good afternoon, Commander, Inquisitor," the two ladies smiled and stood before the large map, "have either of you gone over this stack of papers?" Josephine continued.

Kiera cleared her throat, pressing her lips together, "no sadly I hadn't yet begun. Is there anything pressing that requires my attention," she was intently staring down Cullen, as she passed her pink tongue out over her lips before turning her attention to Josephine, " we'll be facing the bulk of Corypheus's army in the Wilds. Have you reached out to our allies? I'm sure they'll require a far larger mobilization time then we will," she leaned over the table, hands firmly gripping the edge as she peered over the board.

Cullen was lost in a hazy cloud of staunch arousal and her well picked words were chipping at his ability to maintain his steadfast focus. His left hand steadied itself tightly upon his sword's hilt, knuckles blanched from the pressure he was exerting. His right hand fumbled to pick over the reports, skimming as best he could, hoping to dissolve the pressure twitching and pulsing against his tight breeches. 

Kiera noticed and there was a thought to push him, to test his iron will. She would relish in the delight of breaking his superior control but perhaps that was a task for another day. She still had some semblance of control remaining and Josephine was droning on about the Orlesian army and their arrival at the Wilds. 

Leliana spoke up a bit louder than Josephine, "I've sent a few scouting parties into the Wilds, we have progress reports and a large base camp under construction. Orlais has already begun marching to meet up with our scouting camp. King Alistair has sent a large contingency as well and they are on route. We have had my scouts using guerrilla tactics at the Commander's suggestion," she nodded at Cullen, flashing a brilliant white smile, "it has slowed Corypheus's men and his advance. Though as of yet, we haven't had a report of any sightings of Corypheus. We will continue to sow discord till the army can arrive."

Kiera watched as Leliana moved her pieces to converge on the Wild's location of the map, Josephine and Cullen following suit, "how long? It is critical we move before he reaches his target." 

Cullen didn't look up over the report, "it will take the bulk of the army as least two days to arrive. A swift horse and small group, nearly a full day's ride. I am set to ride out ahead of the men to secure the site and get a visual on the battlefield," his voice was serene, unaltered by his sudden explanation.

Kiera tried to remain focused, "I will ride out with a small party with you Commander, best to evaluate the situation. Who will be moving with the army? Coordinating with Orlais and Fereldan?" she picked up the few letters he had placed back on the table.

"Knight-Captain Rylen was pulled back from the Western Approach, he will be leading the army's movements into the Wilds. He will also be coordinating the Orlesian and Fereldan efforts as the Commander has opted to be in the thick of it again," Leliana scoffed as she glared at Cullen.

Kiera's ears pricked up, "what? Why are you not coordinating the battle Commander?" it was less a question than more of a concern. He'd lost his ability to block and render magic inert. He was a damn good swords man but it wouldn't be against one man, they were facing down an army.

Cullen chuckled laying down the last report, he'd reclaimed his composure within them, "yes, I intend to lend my sword to the fray and I would have it no other way. As you've seen yourself I am more than capable of handling myself, Inquisitor," he smirked laying his free hand to rest atop his hilt.

She knew she couldn't fight him, not here and she wouldn't win either. She was have to have faith in her people, "then we leave at day break or do we travel through the night?" she would have left now if it meant she could get there before him, see the mess for herself.

Josephine finished writing down something on her board, "your small party and the army will leave come day break. Your small group will arrive before nightfall, the army will be a day or two behind you unless they make better time than believed. We won't be requiring sappers or trebuchets, their movements might not be as slow," she looked up a slight sign of worry across her lips.

Kiera pulled herself back up off the table's edge, "this will be a hard fight, not everyone is coming home. I will not tolerate anyone playing hero out there. We minimize our losses, we fight to win not to fight. I couldn't... we couldn't have done this without the people under us. I couldn't have made it this far, done this much without my advisors. Thank you, and if there is nothing else," she paused scanning the eyes in the room, "I advise, we all get our preparations out of the way. The next few days will be chaos and a lot of wet work," she nodded as Josephine and Leliana made their way out, Cullen lagging behind. 

He knew she'd be upset, he knew she'd be concerned but he was the Commander. He knew there was no way to make this any better. The Commander needed to be in the fight, the men needed his sword, his voice to steer them. He patted his hilt, rubbing the back of his neck, "Kiera, I'm sorry. I have..."

She threw her hand up, "I know... promise me something," her violet eyes were glistening threatening to spill down her shirt, "come back to me."

He looked around his eyes darting to everywhere to try to steady his stomach, "ma nuvenin," he tried to sound stronger than he felt.

She nodded, her feet needed to move, and she wanted to be anywhere but here, "I have to go, I'll see you later tonight," she rushed out of the room, breaking into a full run. Down the main hall and down the large stone steps. She finally stopped when she got to the training dummies set up in the court yard. With a loud roar, like a wounded animal she set about punching and kicking the dummy. Each slam of her fist into the straw filled burlap sack, seemed to add to her growing rage. It wasn't enough for her anger, to bleed it out. She energized a staff from the rack and pulled it towards herself. Gripping it firmly, her fingertips digging into her gloved palm, she set to assaulting the dummy with increased fervor. Sweat beading and dripping down her temples, tendrils of hair matting to her face as she put her force into each swing of the staff. She connected with the dummies head, both the dummy and the staff exploding in a mess of splinters and straw cascading into the air. She clenched her fist, with a focused charge her right hand burst into a brilliant, white hot flame. Thrusting her hand out a surge of flames seared the dummy, engulfing it in entirely, leaving nothing but a pile of ash where it once sat. As she released her flames she dropped to the ground, hands and knees in the dirt, her right hand bare, glove burned completely off. 

Cullen had heard the yell from the war room and made his way through the keep, going through the rotunda to his tower. He stopped on the bridge to his tower and watched her. Seeing all the fury and rage unleashed upon the dummy, and its fiery ending. He watched her drop down to the ground, seeing her frame shutter as she breathed deeply. It tore him apart inside, seeing her pain and anguish. He couldn't stand it anymore, he turned to his office door slamming it closed he stomped to his desk pulling out several knives. Turning to the training dummy in his office he began hurling them one by one into the dummy. Hitting his mark every time, between the eyes, in the heart, each lung, liver, groin. He repeated this several times, retrieving the blades then throwing them again and again, until his shoulder burned and his aim began to falter. 

Kiera stood up dusting herself off, panting heavily trying to catch her breath she noticed it was well into the afternoon now. She need to pack and prepare, begrudgingly she slowly shuffled towards her room. Trying to not let her pain and frustration bleed off onto those seeking her council, she plastered a grin on her face and feigned interest in their questions. After what felt like an eon she was in her quarters, hands going about her work while her mind wandered. 

Cullen poured his focus into his papers. Setting out guard rotations for while they were away, training schedule with explicit directions, and packing his gear. He needed everything to be perfect, each piece of paper attended to, each direction complete down to the minutia. It was the only thing keeping him from thinking about what was to come, what was going to be a battle for their lives, for the lives of all Thedas. His paperwork completed to his satisfaction and his belonging packed he needed something, he felt restless. He needed faith, he proceeded out his tower and towards the small Chantry chapel in the gardens. When times like this befell him in the past he'd always felt a sense of calm and ease praying. Opening the door to the Chantry he found it empty, save for rows of lit candles, their light flickering and twirling casting soft shadows against the statue of blessed Andraste praying over him. He walked over to the small gathering of candles before Andraste and carefully lit a candle, then he knelt and began praying.

Kiera had packed, organized and re-organized and now she was mercilessly pacing her room. She felt lost, like so many times before when things seemed uncertain and she felt unprepared for the task at hand. She had done the same thing the night before the Conclave. Packed, pacing and in need of something to calm her, steady her resolve. It was then she remembered the small Chantry chapel in the gardens. She didn't want to be disturbed, couldn't handle dealing with another mindless question. She reached into her drawer, pulling up a green tunic she hadn't noticed before. A letter attached, "from Deshanna. For Kiera," she grinned pulling the letter off and changing out of her tunic she pulled the green sleeveless shirt over her head. It was the same as she had worn amongst her people. It would work perfectly, no one in Skyhold would suspect she was the Inquisitor. All she would need was a pair of beat up gloves and her cowl to cover her head. Once she located the pieces she dressed, wrapping the cowl over her head, covering her hair and ears. She gave herself a look over in the mirror. She was satisfied, gripping a few papers, she put her head down and scurried out of her room. She kept her head down, moving quickly to the gardens. Once sure she was past anyone who would think to ask her about the papers, she found a dark corner and burnt them with her magic. Then looking around she calmly sauntered to the Chantry door. Quietly as possible she opened the door and without a sound closed it behind her. With her back to the chapel she heard him, those soft Fereldan tones filling the air. For a moment she thought about interrupting him, saying something, calling his name but something made her stop. She quietly slipped into the shadows and knelt down, saying a few hushed prayers herself. Feeling much better and more grounded she made her way back towards the door, she pulled her cowl back over her head. As she reached for the door she heard his voice, low, authoritative, "is there something you require?" 

He hadn't noticed the servant enter, and he was slightly irritated that whomever it was had sat through his hushed words. Words he wanted to have privately. When the servant said nothing in response to his question he barked, "is a man's words to the Maker set to be horrid rumors about all Skyhold! Get out of my sight before I have you escorted out of here!" 

Kiera didn't even think twice she just pushed through the door and bolted. Bursting as quickly as her feet would carry her, till she made it to her quarters. Once inside she slumped down against the door to her chambers. For a moment she felt terrified, he was so angry, then she started laughing. She had fooled even him, into thinking she was nothing but a peeping servant. She stood up, allowing herself a moment of pride at having fooled everyone and being able to walk around without being bothered. She went and changed back into her 'Inquisitor' clothes, she giggled to herself. 

Cullen was in a foul mood now, having his moment for privacy interrupted. He slammed his hand on the door as he stormed through the garden back to his tower. No one bothered him as he grumbled and sputtered under his breath. The light was fading and afternoon was rapidly falling into evening. He'd missed lunch and now he was in danger of missing dinner. He knew she'd be angry with him if he came to her, his stomach growling and rolling, but seeing her drop as she did after obliterating that dummy had taken his urge to eat with it. Still a small meal couldn't hurt. He made a slight detour and found himself in the tavern, requesting the soup of the day and whatever sandwich they were making with it. As he sat his mug filled with sweet honey mead he took a scan over the room. Most of the seats taken, people chatting in low hums, and some drinking far more than they should. They all knew their task tomorrow and the danger involved. He churned the thought out of his head as he gulped down a mouthful of the sweet ale. 

Having changed her clothes, she felt the rumbling of her belly. Again she had negated to eat lunch and staring out the balcony doors she knew if she didn't get something soon she would be in risk of missing dinner. She hoped Cullen was alright, he seemed so lost and then enraged at the chapel. She wanted to tell him it was her, she was the one that crept up upon him, but she wasn't sure now was the time. She threw some coins in her pouch and shuffled out the door of her quarters and down the hall. She quickened her steps down the stone stairway to the tavern, the sweet smell of freshly cooked meat rising into the air. As she walked into the door she took a peek around. She smiled widely when she saw him sitting in the corner, a faint pink stain to his cheeks. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she made her way to the serving girl and placed an order for some seared ram, and mashed potatoes. She placed her coin on the table and took her wine glass and bottle as she dropped into the seat beside him, "evening Commander," she beamed up at him.

"Inquis..." he lowered his voice, "Kiera," he reached out gripping her hand in his, "I was hoping to see you."

She couldn't help but return his giddy excitement, "I was very much thinking the same thing. Are you alright?" she lazily drew circles over his palm with her thumb.

"I saw your attack on the dummy today," he gripped her hand tightly, "I'm sorry..I.."

She placed a finger on his lip, "hush! I won't end this night fighting you, or crying, or being upset. I want to enjoy this night with you. I don't want to think of anything else," she brushed her fingertips over his bottom lip and down his chin.

He snatched her hand before it could fall from his face, placing it firmly on his cheek, he closed his eyes, "I very much agree."

The server brought their dinner and they each sat quietly, giggling and chatting softly about small things. Enjoying the wine, ale and meal, well into the evening. Kiera looked around to see the tavern nearly empty, "I suppose we should let them tidy up, looks like an early night for the tavern tonight," she stood dumping a handful of coin on the table, "I want to take a quick peek at something in the war room then to bed. Care to follow?" she smiled watching Cullen rise and toss a few silver on the table.

"I had the same idea. I was coordinating earlier with one of Leliana's agents and she was mentioning a location.." he started laughing, "I'm giving a lecture again."

Kiera giggled as she grabbed his hand, "come let's take a look at this location then to bed," she held his hand tightly as they walked through the empty courtyard, up the stairs and into the vacant hallway. She gave a soft push to the door from the hall, Josephine had gone to bed as far as she could see, her office was empty and dark. She pulled him down the small hall and through the second doors, still no one. Finally opening the doors to the war room she carefully peeked inside, no one again. She cast upon the candles setting them a light as she let his hand drop. Leaning over the table she saw the point where Leliana's people probably referred to, "right here, right?" she laid her finger over a section of the map. She felt him lean up against her back, his gloves slapped down beside her on the table. As she turned to look at them, she felt his finger drag along the base of her neck, guiding her hair over her shoulder, "Cullen, I thought you.." she felt his hot breath on her neck, and then his lips sinfully lingering over her neck, stalking up to just behind her ear.

"I was thinking about earlier. I do so hate to be interrupted," he murmured airily into her ear, lips grazing the sensitive skin. He sweetly sank his hands down her back, tightening his hold around her hips. He set about caressing her neck and jaw line with his lips as he untied the strings to her breeches. Bending into her against the table he dipped his hand into the front of her breeches. 

"Cullen, here? I..." she gasped as she felt his fingers carefully encircle her plump, sore depths. It was tender, and ached from their multiple romps in their room either. She gripped his hand in hers and sent a pulse of icy magic through his hand into his fingers. It was absolute euphoria feeling the cold sensation wrapping around his finger tips as he curled them around and inside her.

He felt the magic flow through his hands, tingling and pricking his fingers, it was an unfamiliar sensation but the way she curved into him and uttered he knew it was a sensation she was thoroughly enjoying. He ravenously ran his tongue, teeth and lips over her neck, sliding her shirt down with his other hand as he continued over her shoulder. Reach his hand over her chest beginning to unbutton and pull off her top.

"We... We can't.. on the table... the pieces..," she tried to get her words out between breathless quakes. 

"Not tonight no," he withdrew his hand from her breeches and with a masterful pull he spun her around to face him. Scooping his one arm under her rear he lifted her up. Licking his lips he took a couple long strides to the side and roughly backed her against the wall, "but I will have you here, now," he rammed his knee between her legs to free his arm from behind her. Taking her wrists with one hand he pinned them up above her head, "unless you aren't interested," he smirked his lip curling into a wicked sneer.

She couldn't tell him no if she wanted to and she surely didn't want him to stop. She could barely catch her breath, this animal of a man before her was driving every fiber of her ablaze with insatiable hunger. All she could get out was a half whimpered bob of her head, as she tried desperate to burnish her tormented bits against his muscular clenched thigh.

With his free hand, and her approval sealed, he tugged off her bra band. As it fluttered to the floor he was already tugging at her pants and smalls. Withdrawing his thigh to pull off her bottoms with a strong kick of his foot. He leaned in, face buried in her generous breasts. His lips were glancing over her hard tips, each pass earning a jerk and beg. As his lips touched, he let out a hot breath, his hand untying his own britches. His foot rammed into the other stripping his boots one at a time from his feet. As he finally managed to release himself from his pants, he let them plummet to the floor before booting them away. 

She was watching every movement, craving more as her body quivered seeing him free himself from his clothes. She implored him, "please Cullen," feeling his lips against her skin. She had to have more, needed to feel him deep inside of her, "take me, please, I need you."

He growled as he released his hold of her wrists, directing her hips down with both of his hands onto his unyielding shaft. As he lowered her down he had to grip himself tightly to prevent an early ending. He was panting, fighting to calm himself. Feeling her wrap her arms around his shoulders, drawing her fingernails up his back. The scraping sending rushes of enthrallment into his core, as he let out a jagged breath. Buried deep inside her, he began undulating into her. Slowly at first, enjoying the power over her, the feel of pinning her against a wall and having his way with her. He leaned in bracing an arm against the wall, the other under her ass providing him a better angle to drive into her harder. He pressed his lips against hers, tongues and teeth crushing and compressing against each other as he began to pitch into her harder. 

Moans, sighs, half whispered prayers and full volume cries encompassed them. Each lost in the building pressure and ecstasy. Kiera threw her head back as he pulled her off the wall, her whole body languid and pliant atop his masterful frame. She shuttered and quaked as he brought her to her completion. She pulled her head, feeling infinitely heavier than it was before, to rest on his shoulder, broken words between breathless utterances. 

He ended a few pumps after her. Each compression against his length taking him to heaven. He howled out his culmination of a fantasy he'd long toyed with. Heaving heavily he held her a few moments more, gathering his spent wits, "Kiera," he purred, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he let out a quiet laugh. He lifted her off, allowing himself to slip out of her before placing her shaking legs down on the floor.

She staggered for a moment, still in the throes of rapture, "mmhm, bed?" She felt drained and all she really wanted was to curl up into him and sleep. 

He chuckled as he pulled on his pants, helping her retrieve her strewn clothing. Once they were decent he let her lean on him as they stumbled, love drunk to their bed. 

Morning came quicker than either had hoped. They rose as usual, bathed and set about getting to their horses. It was a quiet ride to the Wilds. One that felt foreboding and ominous. The night's folly the only thought keeping her anchored to the moment and not wallowing in a depressed gloom. They made it to the scouting camp before night fall. Cullen immediately set about getting situational updates and feedback. Coordinating guerrilla attacks and locating choke points and missed opportunities. His tactics were swaying events in their favor for the night.

Come the next morning things were different. The sound of marching soldiers awakening Kiera from a terror filled sleep. She dressed quickly, pulling on her armor, pouches and staff. As she exited the tent she saw a hurried rush upon everyone. The Orlesian and Fereldan armies had arrived and by the buzz she could hear the Inquisition's armies had arrived as well. She could hear Cullen formulating attacks, his voice gruff and angry as he hotly debated with a chevalier over a position near the front. 

An agent grabbed her arm before she could intercede, "Inquisitor! We are holding for the moment, if just barely. Those red templar bastards are fighting harder than ever with their Master now nearby."

Kiera froze in her tracks for a moment, hearing he was near, "continue, Captain."

"Our scouts saw Corypheus travelling toward an elven ruin to the north. We can clean you a path through his armies," she stood hands clenched tightly behind her back.

Kiera swallowed hard, "do only what you must. We need enough people for a celebration when we get back to Skyhold."

The woman beat her arm off her chest, bowing, "we will not fail you, my lady. No matter what comes. Andraste guide you, Inquisitor," she marched off to make her preparations. 

Kiera felt dizzy, a tightness in her chest as she stood a buzz of people coming and going. Even the forest around her seemed to have a voice of its own as it bombarded her with constant noise. She almost hadn't notice Morrigan walk up beside her, "I wonder. Is it Andraste your soldiers envoke during battle, or does a more immediate name come to their lip?" she smirked at Kiera. 

"I would gladly spare them all from this, if it were so simple. I don't believe a single one truly believes I am the Maker, or his personal agent," she let a strand giggle part her lips.

"True. You are far more likely to come to their aid than a Chantry fable, but I digress. If your scouts report accurately. I believe these ruins to be the Temple of Mythal," they both flinched at the sudden eruption of explosions a ways in the distance, "let us hope we can reach the temple before the entire forest is reduced to ash," she shook her head as they walked along the tents. Picking their way through people, both wounded and soldiers getting ready. 

Kiera scanned the area to see him, but since the heated exchange with the chevalier he was nowhere to be found. She quickly located her people, Dorian, Bull, Solas, Rainier before she headed out into the forest. 

She passed by hoards of her people, even the Marquis Briala was in full battle armor and preparing to march out into the forest. She could hear people dying, metal on metal, as she rush forward. Her senses were overrun, any hope of feeling her way through or hearing something in advanced was out of the question. She wanted to cover her ears, too much all too much. She overheard someone mention Cullen, "the Commander has been out in the field fighting since he arrived. He's slept only for an hour here and another hour there. We have no right to complain when he swears and bathes in blood for this cause. Let's get out there and push these red bastards back!" 

She felt faint, her knees weakening. The sooner she reached the temple the quicker she could get her people out of here. She could hear fighting up ahead as the passed through larger over grown trees and ferns. The Empress's people up ahead fighting off a group of red Templars. She rushed in, stabbing a man through the back with her staff. Spinning around and coming down hard on the next man, charging the crystal of her staff it caused the man's head to explode as she brought it down. Her group had surged forward beating back the Templars as they ran. Rainier caught up with her, "those were probably the last of his Grey Warden slaves. We need to push on," he patted her shoulder as the Orlesian's cheered her on.

Passing through some low handing branches they came across a waterfall, more broken ruins then finally a small base camp full of red Templars. She could see them, "archers on the wall and a behemoth!" Time to test the anchor again. She reached out opening the rift, above the camp as it pulled and tore them apart, "stay behind me," she grunted as she held the magic for as long as she could. Feeling her knees weaken she released in. Only a couple remained and the behemoth. 

"I've got the big guy," Bull rushed in as Dorian cast an ice spell, same as they had at the Shrine of Dumat. As the behemoth froze Bull smashed down his ax. 

Kiera steadied herself, before she could react she felt it hit her. An arrow bounced off her armor, it would leave a mark but it didn't penetrate. Cullen's armor stood the test. She looked up to see Morrigan melt the man's face. With nothing left to kill she quickly raided the camp, a letter on the bench, "seems here our dear friend has an honor guard made up completely of Grey Wardens. Odd choice of accompaniment. We need to press on!" she tossed the letter aside, lighting the tents on fire before they pushed forward again.

Racing through the woods they came across another broken gate, archers and Templars everywhere. It was then she saw him, shin deep in bloodied water as he lopped the head off a man. He was parrying and blocking attacks, countering and slashing through a small group. She ran forward, plunging her bladed section through the man behind Cullen. Cullen was pulling his sword out of the man before him. Her people racing around leveling the remaining bastards. She took a moment, "Cullen," her voice trembling, "can you hold?"

He grinned as he steadied his breathing, "been holding all night," he pointed his blade towards a stone crafted archway, "that way, the temple, we'll hold while you deal with whatever is inside."

She went to run forward taking a few steps, then she couldn't move forward, she spun around grabbing his clock and pulled him in close, kissing him, "don't even think about dying on me Rutherford! You won't get out of the bondmate ritual that easily," she tried to laugh at the horrid joke.

"Don't you do anything stupid either. You're not getting out of a Rutherford family reunion. Now move!" he shoved her carefully towards the arc as he turned to coordinate with his men. 

Her and her team sped through the arch, "I can hear fighting," Morrigan proclaimed as they passed into a huge bridge expanse. They must have found a different way to the temple as they crept up to a balcony, overlooking the expanse. She watched as a group of red Templars, led by Samson chased a small group of elves. 

"Na melana sur, banallen!" the hooded male elf cursed out at Samson as his people fled over the bridge. 

Samson laughed, "they still think to fight us, Master," a red Templar tossed the battered and bloodied corpse of an elf to the ground.

Kiera's eyes flew wide as she watched Corypheus stomp forward, "these are but remnants. They will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows."

Kiera looked over at Morrigan and mouthed the words, Well of Sorrows, watching as Morrigan shrugged. She turned back to watch Corypheus loom down upon the hooded elf. She felt it, as the male elf walked backwards between two large pillars. The magic in the air tingled and rippled, an eerie blue glow rising from the base of the statue, it began to pulse and hum. Corypheus looked up as the pillars as the glow intensified, "be honored! Witness death at the hands of a new God!" he lurched forward and the pillars burst into brilliant white and blue light, pouring into him. Yet he seemed unphased as he reached out his massive claw like hand gripping the male elf's entire head and lifting him up as he had down to her at Haven. Before he could inflict injury or death upon the elf the pulse intensified and liquefied him, the pillars exploded at the culmination of the magical energies. The male elf was sent sailing backwards into his people, the shock wave knocking over Samson and his allies as well. Kiera just shielded her people with a barrier in time to prevent any debris from inflicting injury. As Kiera and her people jumped down she watched Samson and his men, as well as the elves recover and race across the bridge and through large metal doors. Her team began to cross when they heard something gurgle and choke behind them. Turning they witnessed a Grey Warden kneeling on the ground. His body twitching and twisting in unnatural positions. Then his head flew back and blood began to gush out of his mouth, nose and eyes. It shot out in a geyser, streaming down back over the body, then his skin began to melt and slid off. Kiera started walking backwards, towards the bridge. Her companions taking the same cue. "Across the bridge now!" Kiera called out, seeing the bubbling mass of blackening blood twist and swirl. The claw-like hands of Corypheus, dragging itself out of the gored mass. As they raced, they all heard it. A scream that was not human fill the air, and then wings. 

"It cannot be," Morrigan cried out as they made the door. Rainier and Solas pushing as the rest rushed in and started shoving the doors. They only managed to just close it at the dragon blasted at the door with it's red crystalline breath.


	27. Path to Perdition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, some violence, minor discussion of wounds. 
> 
> Corypheus has done the impossible and Samson is still ahead of them. They must hurt if they are to reach the Well of Sorrows before him.

Kiera slumped to the floor, "Shit, fuck, shit fuck, SHIT!" she yelled slamming her fists into her thighs.

Rainier gripped her tight under her elbows and hauled her up, "we have to get to whatever Corypheus is trying to before he does. Now is not the time for this!"

Kiera nodded, speaking to Morrigan, "how in the void did he do that? He can't be immortal! We watched him get reduced to ash then... that!" she threw her hand towards the door, a flash of blinding gold light beamed out of it, then stopped.

"It appears he can send his essences into a blighted creature. It is magic, not immortality. If we can discover the method in which he does it, we will be able to kill him. Right now we must focus on getting to this 'Well of Sorrows' before he does," she was reading runes and writings on a wall not far from them, "we stand in the vestibule of the temple, not the temple proper. We should move on, quickly if we are to reach this Well before Corypheus."

Kiera spoke while they walked, "hahren, what do you make of all this?"

Solas seemed to prick at her statement, "I believe our friend is correct, we stand in the entry to the temple. We should continue this way," he took the lead, only slightly, "there, through this archway ahead," he carefully picked his way over broken ruins, crumbled stones and forest over growth. Surely once the temple may have been the apex of the elven culture. A massive structure open to the forest flora and fauna. Trees growing in the middle of a large garden, two long crafted pools of water, the water fresh and pure. 

Kiera was in awe of the architecture and work put in by her people long ago. Such beautiful art and careful detailed attention put into it all. Before them in the large room was a platform, small steps leading up to it. Kiera could see two obelisks sitting atop of the platform. As her feet hit the top of the stairwell the floor lit up, glowing a warm orange. As she walked around the different tile they slowly lit up until she stepped on the last tile, a wash of blue light and a humming passed by her ears and into the air about her, "what did I just do?" she stood frozen in her steps as Solas came up beside her.

He knelt down to read the inscription, "it appears the temples old magics are still functioning. You have taken the first steps in a rite called the Petitioner's Path. 'One seeking the favor of Mythal should walk the Petitioner's Walk, to prove worthy,' the rest is illegible, lethallin," he stood up.

Kiera thought for a moment, "this may sound odd, and I understand if some of you disagree, but, if what Corypheus seeks is part of this Path. Then we might want to continue to perform these tasks. There were elves here, and clearly powerful old magic. It may take us a bit longer but it will be safer and possibly better," she turned to Solas and Morrigan, "come now we must move forward."

Morrigan was picking over a ruin, "yes the quicker we are the less your people suffer. This way I believe," she pointed up a large stairway leading to a large entryway, "this is to the temple entrance."

Kiera wished they could study the ruins, maybe reclaim some of the old but there wasn't time. She followed her team up the steps hearing an explosion and more fighting. Everyone ran forward, just in time to see Samson and a handful of his men kill a few more elves before jumping down a large crater in the middle of the chamber. 

"Damnit, we have to get after them!" Kiera took a step forward before Morrigan stopped her.

"No our way is through there," she pointed to a large door, glowing and humming softly, "we must complete the Petitioner's Path. That door will open and we shall get to the Well before Samson. You said it yourself," she pointed off to the left and right, two paths, "these two places will complete the ritual. If we hurry, all will be as it should."

Kiera sighed, "agreed, Solas stay here with everyone and search about, see what you can discover. Morrigan come with me and aid me with these tasks. I doubt we'll see any more enemies on these tasks," she followed Morrigan through a lower archway into another garden chamber. Large steps and platforms with an ornate sculpture of Mythal pouring water out of an earthen jug. 

"Simply do as before, walk upon the plates and do not touch the same plate twice. There are two here, this fountain and one beside it. The stairs to the other have been destroyed, you'll have to climb over to it from this side then climb back. Be wary of your steps, to save time," she waved her hand for Kiera to go.

Kiera sucked in a deep breath then began to walk on the tiles, each lighting under her as she went. She made her first pass, ascending a second small flight of stairs to a larger landing. She walked over the tiles towards a wall. It was hip high and easily enough with a tug she was up and over to the other side. The same path, it was simple enough. She walked around, down the steps and back up the other side completing it, she hopped back over, "almost done," she yelled down to Morrigan. With a quick sprint she lit up the last few tiles, the same bright blue light and hum escaping upward.

"Good, now we must go to other side, quickly!" Morrigan waved her to follow and the two set off in a half run. 

Passing back through the main chamber they crossed to a small entry way and into a covered room, light poking through over grown branches and trees. This path was different, "Morrigan it looks like.."

"Yes I see, there is a switch to open the gates. From what I'm reading, if I'm reading it right, the gates are timed. We are nearly ready, you can do this Inquisitor!" she continued to read the words on the stone slab.

Kiera took a step forward lighting the first tile, as she paced herself around she saw the switch. Gripping it in her right hand she pulled it down. The clanking and whirling of gears could be heard as the gate disappeared into the tile floor. Quickly she raced through completing the back half of the puzzle, and as she could hear the sound of the mechanism moving again she rushed through, coming back to the front of the path as she lit up the last tile, "alright let's go!"

They both raced back to the main chamber, Solas greeting them, "good, it is done. The door seems to be open, we must hurry!" 

Dorian cautiously gripped Kiera's arm, "this may be dangerous, we must proceed carefully!"

Kiera squeezed his arm back, "I won't stop now, I can't let him.. my people die out there," she released his arm and walked through the doors.

Morrigan was circling, staring into the room as they walked, "'Tis not what I expected. What was this chamber used for..."

Kiera could feel the old magic humming into her anchor. She glanced around, a large room with a fully covered ceiling, walls covered in glistening tiles and statues. Large braziers a light in the corners, and old art etched into the pillars. She looked down at the tile under her feet, after how many year it still appeared almost new. Then her ears picked it up, "we're surrounded, archers," she whispered. She looked up at a large wall, she closed her eyes, she could hear the silent steps walking into the chamber, "don't do anything stupid," she whispered, head half cocked towards her group.

"Venavis," the voice spoke calmly, as he entered atop the wall, "you.. are unlike the other invaders," he came into view. It was the male elf Corypheus had attacked on the bridge, his arms folded over his chest as he spoke, "you have the features of those who call themselves elvhen. You bear the mark of magic which is," he paused as the anchor seemed to pulse and glow at his words, "familiar. How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?"   
Kiera stood firmly, "they are my enemies, as well as yours," she watched his reaction carefully, noting he bore the same vallaslin as herself. 

"I am called Abelas. We are sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground. We wake only to fight. To preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion," he began calmly pacing as he spoke, "I know what you seek. Like all who have come before. You wish to drink from the Vir'Abelasan," he scowled looking down upon them, "it is not for you, it is not for any of you." 

"Please, we have taken great steps to honor the sanctity of this temple, of Mythal. We are not here to cause harm, we came to protect that which lies within," she looked back at Solas in a hushed whisper, "will you say nothing?"

Solas glanced down at the floor, "what would you have me say Inquisitor? Shall I sway him from a millennia of service by virtue of our shared blood? He clings to all that remains of his world, because he lacks the power to restore it."

Abelas seemed to ponder her statement for a moment, "I believe you. Trespassers you are, but you have followed rites of Petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them. When this is done, you shall be permitted to depart," he waved his hand, the archers lowering their bows, easing the tautness of their strings, "and never return." 

Kiera accented, "I agreed to your terms," she could hear Morrigan draw in a hissed breath.

"You shall be guided to those you seek. As for the Vir'Abelasan," he turned slightly away from Kiera, "it shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself," he turned to walk through a corridor behind him.

Morrigan shouted out as she transformed into a crow and gave chase after him, "no!"

Kiera tried to reach out to grip her but she was gone through the corridor. Shaking her head she heard a woman's voice, "Mythal, enaste" an elf holding a large book, leaning on a staff in a doorway opened up on their left.

"We must follow this guide," Solas set out to travel with her.

Kiera agreed and followed the elven woman as she lead them through the back halls and rooms of the copious temple. Each room filled with impressive art, sculptures and tiles inlaid with gold and magic. "This place... we've lost so much," she wished they could look, learn, there was so much lost to her people. The elven woman grunted waving her staff for them to follow. Kiera could hear people fighting through walls, it brought a chill to her. Please be safe, she picked up her pace as the woman led them through several rooms, all ornately decorated and even gold coins just laying on the floor in corners. She caught up to Solas, "I wish we could stay here, learn, if there wasn't so much on the line... Hahren," she sighed.

"Da'len, there will be time one day to learn all that was lost. We must focus on stopping Corypheus, if he succeeds none of this will matter. Come, we should be nearly through the temple," he pointed as the woman pushed a switch in a hidden wall and directed them through. As they all passed through, they heard the wall seal behind them.

"Oh great, I suppose we're on our own now," Dorian groaned, "I hear fighting, best be ready everyone," he pointed towards a large wooden door, that seemed far less elaborate than all they had already seen. 

As they walked through they heard the sound of someone in pain. Kiera rushed out descending stone steps winding around down to a forest clearing. A huge tree, sitting in a small pool of water. She then saw where the scream came from. Several red Templars and Samson himself were picking off the elven Sentinels!

"You tough bastards, a day's march, hours of fighting and still fierce as dragons. Chantry never knew what it was throwing away," Samson gloated clapping a man on the shoulder.

"Samson! Ser! Watch out!" Another red Templar pointed behind him.

Samson slowly turned around, grinning widely, "Inquisitor. You've got a damn long reach. We come to the back end of nowhere, and here you are," he rested his hands on his hips, letting out a menacing chuckle.

"Well you know, always travelling. Haven't really lived till you've seen the Arbor Wilds in early Guardian, the light playing off the Arbor Blessing while it buds. Spectacular," she was carefully inching her hand into the band of her leather armor, behind her back. The rune Dagna had crafted, she looped her fingers around it, waiting for her moment.

Samson scowled, "you keep getting in over your head, don't you? Corypheus chose me twice. First as his General, now as the Vessel for the Well of Sorrows," he pointed up to a shrine sunk into the heart of the over grown tree behind him, "you know what's inside the Well? Wisdom. The kind of wisdom that can scour a world. I will give it to the Master, and he can walk into the Fade without your precious Anchor," he growled knocking his knuckles off his breast plate, it gave an eerie red glow, "being force-fed Chantry lyrium was good for something. This armor makes me a living fortress, mind and body."

Kiera let out a cruel snarl, "once Corypheus has his power, you and your soldiers will simply slow him down. Either way you die. This doesn't have to end like this, Raleigh," she took a subtle step forward, leery of the men around him.

"You're no match for Corypheus. Even if you drink from the Well, you'll never master its wisdom as he could. There is nothing to save, I will bring him your head and the well," he thrust his arms out as his armor's glow intensified.

Kiera could feel the magic pouring from the armor, "no Samson, you won't," she pulled the rune out, casting into it, "Cullen sends his regards, Raleigh," with a flick of her fingers the rune sent out a wave of energy. It knocked Samson down to the ground as pieces of his armor broke off and the red lyrium shattered. Her people didn't hesitate as they began taking out the remaining men. Kiera walked over to Samson as he lay growling and sputtering an agony, "I truly had hoped you'd see the light. Perhaps even help us, you fool," she cast a spell over him, and watched as he slipped into a deep sleep. 

"Abelas!" Solas shouted as the elf came darting out of a hidden passage. As he approached the tree the roots twisted and formed stairs. Kiera and her group raced forward climbing the stair with him. Before any of them could reach the top a crow flew over them landing between Abelas and a pool of water. With a puff of purple smoke the bird transformed into Morrigan. She stood tall blocking Abelas from the water behind her, "you heard his parting words, Inquisitor! The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows!"

Abelas stepped back, "so the sanctum is despoiled at last."

Morrigan spat back at him hotly, "Fool! You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows!"

Kiera tended to agree with the anger Morrigan was throwing off, "we need to stop Corypheus and Samson said there was wisdom in the Well. Perhaps wisdom enough to stop Corypheus! Please Abelas!"

Abelas's eyes shot open wide, "do you even know what you ask?" he gazed out over the pool of still water, "as each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on," he passed his hand over the water, "through this," he shuttered softly turning to face Kiera, "all that we were. All that we knew. It would be lost forever."

Kiera felt a great sadness from Abelas, "I'm truly sorry. It is a terrible fate to cling to what little remains, having lost so much."

"You cannot imagine. Each time we awaken, it slips further from our grasp," his voice was dark and troubled as he looked into Kiera's eyes, "those who drank from the Vir'Abelasan paid a great price. Bound to the service of Mythal for eternity," he stopped to look back.

"There are other places, friend. Other duties. Your people, yet linger," Solas pleaded.

Abelas seemed to ponder the words for a moment, "you have shown respect to Mythal, and there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny. Is this your desire? To partake of the Vir'Abelasan as best you can, to fight your enemy?" 

Kiera straightened her back, "only if you will permit it."

Abelas scoffed, "one does not obtain permission, one obtains the right," he turned from the pool of water, taking a few steps onto the grass surrounding the water, "the Vir'Abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend. Brave it if you must, but know you this," he turned glaring down Kiera, "you shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal. Bound, as we are bound. The choice is yours," he turned and walked up to Solas and spoke to him in a hushed voice.

Morrigan touched Kiera's shoulder, "Inquisitor, you'll note the intact eluvian, behind the Well. At least I was right about that. It seems the Well is the key. I did not expect the Well to feel so.... hungry," she stared at the pool, its surface like a dark glass, "I am willing to pay the price the Well demands. I am also the best suited to use its knowledge in your service."  
Kiera turned to Solas, "what do you think?" 

Solas nodded, "I believe we need to take the power from the Well but I don't believe you should drink of it, it is dangerous lethallin." 

She stood for a moment, she could feel the pull of the Well, the hunger Morrigan spoke of. Rainier gripped her shoulder, "you can't risk this yourself, it's too dangerous. Let her have it."

Kiera breathed in, "drink Morrigan, and may Andraste watch over you," she stepped back from the pool.

Morrigan took a careful step forward, carefully edging herself towards the pool. The water seemed to ripple as she approached. She sank her foot into the water, yet it did not get wet. She walked further into the water, sinking down to her waist. Then she lifted her hands to her lips, dripping with the fluid and drank down. 

Kiera watched in shock as the water disappeared in a burst of air and light, sending a shockwave back against them knocking them all back a bit. As she collected herself she saw Morrigan laying on her back unconscious, "Morrigan!" Kiera ran forward, the pool now drained and dry. She bent down to lift Morrigan's head up, "are you alright?" 

A small burst of blue light pulsed off her as she rose up on her elbows, "ellasin selah! Vissan....vissanalla..." she touched her face slowly rising to her feet, "I.. I am intact," she gripped Kiera's hand as she rose up and looked around, "there is much to sift through.... but now we can," the Well they were standing in began to pulse, and a swirling mist began to float around their ankles. Morrigan gasped and pointed out back towards the temple.

Corypheus strolled through the wooden door scanning the chamber.

"Time to go," Kiera started stepping backwards towards the Eluvian. 

Morrigan cast towards the Eluvian as its solid surface glowed and rippled. Kiera stood by the mirror ushering everyone through. As she watched the water return to the pool, a female figure floated up out of the pool. She couldn't stay anymore, Corypheus had cast some spell and was flying towards them at high speed. She dove through the mirror.

Kiera felt hands on her shoulders hauling her back from the eluvian, as she watched the mirror grow dark, then blacken. Her lips were drying, "its... the other side..." 

Morrigan nodded, "this way, we shall head through the mirror at Skyhold. The mirror on the other side has been destroyed I'd wager. Corypheus having an infantile temper tantrum," she looked around finally seeing the mirror she knew would lead them home in the rows of mirrors.

Kiera ran her gloved hand over her mouth, "our people... I...," she stood up, "we need to get back, now!" she was in a half panic. What would Corypheus do, having lost his prize to her people. She remembered Cullen standing in the blood slicked pool just before the temple. Had they all gotten out? What of the red Templar army? Samson? She followed Morrigan as they made their way through the Crossroads. Broken mirrors, some pulsing an eerie red, others yet flickering and sparking. 

"Here, Inquisitor!" Morrigan cast upon a mirror, "this way," she waited for everyone to pass through before she joined them. Once through she turned and cast again, the mirror returning to its static position. 

"Everyone dismissed, get to where ever you wish, or need I must go," she turned to run when Rainier caught her arm. He pulled her against himself bringing his lips down to her ear as the rest walked out of the small room off the Skyhold gardens.  
"You can't be going where I think you're going are you, my lady?" he was stern and his grip tight on her.

"I can't leave him... them out there, not with.... they can't kill him!" she was struggling to get loose.

"Neither can you," he whipped her around and held both her arms to her side as he stared into her eyes, "at Haven, he left the field once you were no longer there. His prize is gone, you are gone, he will retreat. He'll go to lick his wounds, rethink his plans. Cullen will be safe. He can handle a few bastards. We need to focus on how to kill a magister who believes himself a God," he let her go slowly, watching her reactions.

She felt tears swelling in her eyes, "damnit!" she was pacing back and forth, wringing her hands together tightly, "you ask too much..." she nipped at her lips, "I can't..." then she stiffened up, sucking in deeply, "have Morrigan go through the Well's knowledge, I need answers. How to kill him, dismantle his magic. whatever, I need it now. Prepare the healers, and medics. We'll need herbs and healing supplies for those coming in wounded. I need to speak with my remaining..." she clenched her teeth tightly, "advisors. Can I trust you to handle this Thom," she tried to be tough, needed to focus on the lives of many, not the one that threatened to crush her.

"As you say, my lady. Is there anything else I may assist with?" he reached to touch her arm.

She calmly pulled away from him, "I will endure, Thom, thank you. There is much to do, and the army will send word soon if there is a change. It will take time to get everyone back to Skyhold, Orlais and Fereldan. Rites will need to be sorted for the departed, the soldiers deserve praise and hot meals upon arrival. I have enough to do, to keep me occupied," she closed her eyes tightly before opening them again, fighting back her worst fears, "I would appreciate company at dinner this evening though, if you are not occupied," she forced a smile across her face.

"Of course, my lady. Come let's get out to work," he lead her out of the room, watching as Morrigan shut and locked the door behind them. 

Kiera made her way out of the garden to her quarters, changing out of her armor and into something warm. She headed down the steps to the rotunda, climbing the steps till she reached Leliana's perch. She found her sitting at her desk, paperwork splayed out before her, "Leliana, any word from the Wilds?"

Leliana's eyebrow shot up, "how did you?" 

Kiera quickly explained their arrival at the Arbor Wilds, traveling to the temple, the temple, Corypheus and his death, then the Well. It was a lot for Leliana's to take in and she tried to make her explanation as detailed as possible. When she finally got to the end of her tale she watched Leliana's reactions.

"Morrigan is looking into the answer to preventing his abilities," she turned hearing one of her bird coming back, "ah Baron Von Plucky, what do you have for me?" she retrieved the letter, and unfolded it out of the table. "Good news Inquisitor, seems we have won the day. Corypheus quit the field after an explosion in the temple. A group of our men are bringing Samson back to Skyhold. They should arrive by tomorrow evening," she grinned up at Kiera, pleased by the news.  
Kiera breathed out, "who is the letter from?" 

"Marquis Briala, she is excited to say there are fewer casualties than originally thought. They are also working on combing through the Wilds, disposing of the remaining red Templars," she stood up from her desk, stretching her limbs.

Kiera felt her heart sink, no word of Cullen or anything else. She had half a mind to ride out herself, but Rainier's words rung in her ear. "Thank you, we'll need to get healing supplies and space prepared for injured people. Also rites for the departed," she choked the last words out.

"He lives, I'm sure of it. He would tend to his soldiers first, and anything else the Inquisition's forces demand. Just because he has not reported," she stopped walking beside Kiera and leaning over the balcony, "there is much to do there as there is here. If you need to busy yourself, we are low on elfroot and spindleweed. Both grow in abundance over the areas around Skyhold. It isn't far but it is tedious work. With everyone else going about their work, it may help you to help others," she continued to stare down into the rotunda, watching as Solas unpacked his belongings from the journey and set about writing in a book.

Kiera agreed, "yes that would help me greatly. If anyone needs me, I'll be picking herbs," she walked down the stairs and made her way out the main hall downs and through the main gate. It would be a long evening and an even longer night.  
She spent several hours pick and collecting herbs. As night engulfed Skyhold she was still out picking herbs. She was exhausted but every time she closed her eyes she saw him, laying in the bloody water, life force ebbed from him. It made her blood run cold. Her pouches were heavy with herbs as she bent over picking the leaves off an elfroot plant. It was then she felt the hand on the small of her back, she gave a small start as she turned to see who it was.

"My lady, it is very dark out and you should be resting, there will be plenty to do in the morning," Rainier was holding a lantern in one hand as he bent over beside her.

"I... can't sleep. Too much to do, need to take these back. Begin preparing them, setup triage areas, bandages, make salves, balms and potions," her eyes were blurry from exhaustion, "there are papers and reports to fill out, requests to be made, I.." she felt his hand cover her mouth.

"Hush, Cullen will have my neck if I don't get you back and to bed," he grinned down at her, "he's alright Kiera. He's a tough son of a bitch. Let me take you back, " he gently looped his arm around hers, pulling tenderly as he could leading her back to Skyhold.

"Thom, if... I can't... " she started crying, her restraint lost to the exhaustion. She curled into him and her knees gave out.   
Rainier caught her, lifting her up in his arms he gave out a whistle. From over the ridge before them Bull can running down, "I've got her, Thom," he reached down and cradled her in his large arms, "light the way." 

Rainier looked over as they carried her up the steps of Skyhold's main gate, "she's asleep. Poor thing's been out picking herbs since we got back."

Bull cursed under his breath, "ya leaving like we had to was crap, but he'll be alright. At least for the Inquisition's sake he better be," he shook his head as they brought her to her room. 

Kiera awoke, covered in sweat and breathing heavily, as she bolted into a sit. She searched around her, the last thing she remembered before sleeping was the field, and picking elfroot. She could now see by the sunlight slowly filling the room, that she was in her bed. The nightmare had woken her, just shortly after dawn. The amber and pink glow in her room did little to cut the cold of the morning moist dawn air. She ran her hands over her face, wiping the sweat and tears away. She needed to move, the pouches were laid out on her couch, each still brimming with herbs. She hauled herself up, uninterested in grooming or changing she just cleared her desk off and pulled out supplies for treating the herbs then set to work. Washing, drying, grinding, and powdering some. Bubbling and boiling potions, mixing tallow with some for salves and balms. She worked in silence for hours as the sun slowly rose up in the morning sky, and her room was bathed in glorious warm sunlight. She paid no attention as servants came in and out, clearing down her room, bringing a tray of food, and a small pile of letters. She waved her hand at them all, uninterested in talking, eating or reading. 

Finally by a little after lunch all the herbs were tended to and potions created. She began packing her pouched and filling her medical bag with everything. Once done she picked up the letters, a quick scan of them left her feeling worse than before. No news from the Wilds. Just reports on supplies for the wounded, reports of those already known to have fallen in the first wave, and Leliana's agents saying they were working on locating Corypheus. She tossed them back down. She packed up her supplies, taking a quick drink of the tea they'd brought her then she half dragged herself down to the main courtyard. Several soldiers were busy preparing tents and areas for the healers to work. She located the most senior healer, "I have potions, bandages, salves and balms to help treat wounded. How many do we have so far?" she watched as men were bringing in soldiers.

"We've had nearly two dozen since day break, we've word another two dozen are coming. If you can spare your abilities it would be greatly appreciated, my lady," he smiled weakly, clearly having not slept in many hours.

"Go, rest. I'm taking over," she pulled off her gloves stashing them in her waist band. She set to the wounded coming in.  
Burns, stab wounds, cuts, arrows, she was hip deep in wounded and covered in blood. It was hours of work, treating with salve and balms what didn't need immediate work. Magic and potions for more critical issues. Cole joined her, giving water and potions to those he could, granting a painless death to those that could not be saved. She washed her hands in the basin a servant had brought before tending to the next soldier, an arrow buried deep in his shoulder, several stab wounds and a long gash across his face, "Maker, you've seen better days," she smiled warmly as she set about cutting his clothes free from the wounds.

"I owe my life to the Commander," he grimaced.

She flinched for a moment, feeling her mouth run dry as she set about wiping down the cuts, cleaning them out before placing balms in the lesser cuts, "the Commander? That must be an impressive tale, if you came out looking like this," she tried to sound sweet and keep the boy's focus in the now.

"Oh it was, ma'am. He saved me, blocked the next arrow with his shield. Dragged my sorry ass out of the muck, then ran in for a few more men. If we'd unleashed him on the enemy, I'm sure he'd beaten them all single handedly by now," he snorted, as it was painful to laugh.

She finished with the minor wounds and began repairing the stab wounds, magic leeching from her fingers, "sounds like him. You'll be alright, a full recovery I feel," she reached down and grabbed a clean knife, "if he was fighting like that he must be in decent shape," she gripped the shaft of the arrow tightly and with the blade, cleaned sheared off it off an inch away from the skin.

He man groaned, "he had a few scrapes but that may have been someone else's blood. I saw him two days ago last. Has he sent in word? I want to thank him when I am well enough," he breathed in deep as Kiera handed him a potion.

"Drink this, then in a couple minutes we'll remove the arrow. It'll stop you from bleeding out but it won't help the pain. I'll give you an elfroot leaf to chew before I remove it. Does this all makes sense?" she was ignoring his question, couldn't think about it now. 

The boy nodded, drinking down the potion. He choked and gagged, "no offense ma'am but that is awful stuff," he handed her the bottle. 

"There are worse things than a little potion, dear boy," she waited a few minutes preparing some bandages and salve.  
"Did you see the Inquisitor? I hope she made it out alright, the Commander was frantic about finding her when the temple exploded. Just glad that Archdemon, dragon thing seemed to leave real quick. That would have been a damn big problem," he sat up.

Kiera's eyes flew open and she grinned, "oh I believe you are a little delusion, my boy. The lovely lady before you is the Inquisitor," she giggled watching the boy's eye bug open, " hard to believe a healer can be the Inquisitor. I'm glad I can go un-noticed from time to time. Now here," she handed him the elfroot, "chew this, I'm going to remove the arrow," she reached forward gripping the arrow shaft, and began slowly pulling it out the back of his shoulder. She applied pressure with the bandage against the front of his shoulder as she pulled the arrow out. He groaned and hissed, letting out a few curt slurs as she finally removed it, applying more pressure and wrapping it with bandages, "there all done. No heavy lifting for at least a day, no sparring or fighting for at least two days. The bandage will need to be removed tomorrow morning. If it's sealed well you'll be ok to tend to minor duties. Now you're free to go," she stood, preparing for the next soldier. 

"Thank you, my lady. I... thank you," he walked away from the tent in a state of shock.

"Enjoying messing with the wounded?" Dorian was standing near her, in grubby clothes, hands covered in blood.

"I didn't know you knew healing magic, Dorian," she chuckled washing her hands off in the basin.

"They need all hands on this one. First things they teach you in the Circles back home, healing. Boring and uninteresting. Still always best to know how to treat wounds, never know when it may come in handy," he rinsed his hands as well, taking a cloth and wiping his brow.

She smiled faintly, the sun was dipping low into the sky, "you don't have to keep an eye over me, I'll be alright. There is more than enough work here to keep me busy," she took a swig from a bottle of wine beside her in the tent. 

"Yes and that turned out so well last night when they let you collect herbs. Not that we're not thankful for the incredible amount of healing supplies you single handedly created, but falling asleep in the field," he clicked his tongue, "we won't have a repeat of that."

"We? So there's a group of you babysitting me now? I'm... bring in the next one!" she yelled. 

Dorian exhaled loudly, "fine. I need to catch my breath, keeping up with you is draining. I'll be back shortly," he stepped out of the tent and disappeared from view.

Kiera heard the horn signal another party coming back to Skyhold, more wounded she looked down at her hands. Her finger tips were stained a dark green from all the herbs and her hands were starting to stain red. She felt dizzy, realizing she hadn't eaten since before they'd ventured into the temple yesterday. She grabbed the sandwich left for her on the table with the wine. She greedily munched it down, taking another long swig from the bottle, she grumbled, "damnit I said I'm ready for another!" 

The tent flaps opened, and the soldier sat down on the bed. Her back was to him as she rinsed her hands in the basin. She felt a hand on her rear, "excuse me soldier, do you..." she turned to see him. Her eyes shot wide, jaw dropping down, "Cullen..." her voice was barely a whisper. 

"I went to the main hall, the tavern, the war room and finally Dorian flagged me down and sent me here. Imagine my surprise to hear you had taken command of the triage tents," he raised his eye brow, face covered in blood and dirt. 

She grabbed a rag and quickly soaked it in the water, she began wiping his face, tears streaming down hers, "I... I thought I lost you..." 

Cullen touched her hand, "I've survived the Blight, Kirkwall, a Mage and Templar rebellion, the Breach, the destruction of Haven, and now the Temple of Mythal, I'm fairly convinced Varric is going to use me as some basis for a super hero story," he let out a roar of laughter.

Kiera cleaned his face off, blinking to clear her vision, "several scrapes, a small cut on your cheek, anything I haven't seen yet," she rubbed some balm between her fingers then began to rub it into the cuts and scrapes on his face.

"Unless you count lack of sleep, food, water and exhaustion then yes that is it," he sighed as her fingers gently tended the small wounds, "and as your advisor," he grinned, "I'm highly recommending you take a break soon. We've brought Samson back to be judged. He told me about your speech at the temple," he took the bottle of water Kiera handed him.

"I'm assuming he's sitting in the cells. I will need to bathe and change before I can accomplish much else today. Also a hearty meal may be on the list as well," she felt better knowing he was well, "Leliana can fill you in on the events of the temple. I'm going to get a few more wounded through before letting the Senior Healer have his job back," she rinsed her hands again in the water, "I'm sure you are eager for a meal and change of clothes. Have Eileena bring in some water, bathe, I will be here for a couple more hours at the least."

Cullen stood up and grimaced a bit, "Maker I'm stiff," he let out a belly laugh, "I'll see you then," he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and disappeared out the tent flaps. As he made his way across the main courtyard he heard her yell out requesting the next patient. Rainier caught up to him just at the steps to the first landing.

"Knew you were a tough bastard to kill," he laughed patting him on the shoulder with a hearty laugh, "Kiera's been a nightmare waiting for you to return."

Cullen frowned, "what? I just saw her. She's in the tents treated the wounded. How has she been a nightmare?" Cullen continued to walk up the steps heading towards their room.

Rainier gripped his arm stopping him in the hall and pulling him aside. In a cloistered corner he went through the events since they passed through the eluvian to the moments before he returned. Cullen stared at him in astonishment, "Andraste preserve me, she was set to work herself into...." he pulled his blood soaked gloves off and walking towards the fire he tossed them in, hearing a hiss as the fire began to slowly consume them.

"Though I have no doubt a certain Commander would do no less if it were the other way around," Rainier stopped, "get yourself cleaned up, you've more than earned a good meal and a rest. I already had Eileena bring in hot water to your chambers. Yes the tub, go," he patted him again on the back before heading down the steps to help with wounded.  
Cullen was happy to smell the lavender as he mounted the stairway to their bedroom. Each step making his calf muscles scream in agony. He stripped his armor off letting it fall on the floor, it needed cleaning and repair, he cared not about it bouncing off the floor. Finally naked he sunk into the hot waters of the tub, letting a low groan escape his lips. He lay back against the tub wall eyes closes, just enjoying the feel of the hot water for a few moments. Relaxing and breathing the scent in. He was vaguely aware of servants rushing in and out, the sound of a tray being placed by the tub on a stool, and another bucket of steaming water being added to the bath. 

Kiera wiped her brow, finally conceding that the Senior Healer resume command. She had hoped to see several more wounded but only got in two more. She discussed her techniques and handed over her large medical bag stuffed full of potions, salve and balms. The healer thanked her greatly and then he set about continuing her work. She headed straight for her room, no one stopping her. She had to giggle to herself, sure the only way you can get about un-interrupted was if you were covered in gore and blood. She entered her room quietly, smelling her lavender soap and feeling the moist air. She quietly made her way up the stairs and peeked over the top. She could see him laying in the tub, head back against the metal walls. As she was about to say something that's when she heard it, a faint snore. She pursed her lips together to stifle a giggle. He had fallen asleep in the tub. She stripped, tossing the ragged bloody clothes into the fireplace. She tested the water with her finger tips, luke warm. She focused and heated it back up, hearing Cullen give a bit of a start, she looked up, seeing him rub his eyes, "you fell asleep in the bath, vhenan'ara." 

He cleared his throat, yawning and stretching, "so it appears I have," his voice was raspy and lethargic.

She grasped at the soaps and the sponge, "you didn't even wash," she cooed. She took the sponge in her hand and adding some soap worked it into a lather. She gingerly lifted his arm, seeing him flinch slightly, the bruising was coming to the surface. With great care she scrubbed off the dirt, blood and grim. Carefully washing him down.

Cullen thought about stopping her for a split second, but he realized quickly his body was in no shape for protests. He'd been fighting nearly non-stop for two days. Sleeping for an hour the first day then returning to the field. The second day he slept for half an hour sitting in a chair before a chevalier was void bent on arguing his battle plans. After that he had stayed on the field till Marquis Briala sounded the victory horns. He searched the exploded temple for signs of Kiera and her crew, finding nothing but Samson's beaten, unconscious body he returned to assisting soldiers clear out the red Templars and only left once Rylen arrived to relieve him. His body was aching, muscles torn and shredded from hours of continuous fighting, clashing steel with red Templars, possessed Grey Warden's and the Venatori. He hadn't heard anything about what had happened at the temple. Reports and paperwork could wait and he'd need at least two days to recover anyways. Not that he'd take the time, there was always something needing to be done. It would be a week before their people were withdrawn from the Wilds. Treating injuries and healing would require a month if not longer. With Corypheus denied and Kiera safe, there was room for him to breathe a little. 

Kiera poured water on his head, taking extra precautions to avoid getting it in his eyes, she lathered and massaged his scalp, content hearing the sigh escape his lips, "I heard you put up quite the effort, and had I not seen you now I may have had cause to doubt it. Where do you get the stamina for such efforts?"

Cullen gave a weak snicker, "dedication, training, and exercise. Although it appears two days of constant fighting with very little rest and only field rations might be enough to tire me out," he sat up a bit letting her reach the back of his head.   
She was in awe over him, she could feel the damage his body had taken but he walked out of the Wilds with nothing more than a few scratches, a small cut on his cheek and some exhaustion, "have you eaten?" 

He opened an eye and looked over her shoulder, "I heard them bring up a tray, but no I have not eaten yet."

She smiled having rinsed his hair, she scrubbed herself down. The water was a horrid mix of brown dried blood, sweat and gore. She caste her magic draining the tub and refilling it, fresh and hot, "much better," she dipped her head in washing her hair. As the softening lotions say in her hair, she removed the cover to the tray of food. A full chicken, some hard boiled eggs, wine, cheese, bread and a large bowl of gravy, "I'm assuming you didn't order this," she laughed.

Sitting up off the tub he peered around her, "no I believe Thom did," he crossed the tub to sit near the tray, "protein is good for taking the ache out of muscle they say, guess the man is trying to look out for me," he grabbed an egg and began to feast upon the tray.

Kiera smiled as she cut a piece of bread off with the knife on the platter and dunked it in the gravy, "I'm glad you two are getting along well. I was worried for a while," she bit into the bread, a drop of gravy splattering on her chin.

Cullen reached over and dabbed his thumb over the gravy on her chin, lazily popping it in his mouth, "mmhm, the man told me about your behaviour these couple days. He was very concerned for you," he reached for another egg, "your herbing was quite concerning."

She flushed bright red, "I.... uh... well.." 

He reached out, his fingers tenderly holding her jaw as his thumb pressed against her lips, "shh, I'm in no mood to argue or fight," he brushed his thumb over her lips, caressing her cheek, " I wish to eat, and sleep. I really want to hold you while we fall asleep, if the Inquisitor isn't too busy playing hero and medic," he snorted at his jest.

Kiera hung her head for a moment letting out a teasing giggle, "no, I don't plan on anything. Everyone received my orders yesterday, and the paperwork has been mostly attended to. I think we've earned a solid sleep."

Cullen stretch, and yawned, "good, I intend to eat my fill, drink and sleep." 

Kiera purred, "I cannot ask for more from the man who's already done so much," she filled a cup for him, handing it to him she got out of the tub. Drying quickly she slipped on a long nightgown. The ones she wore in the beginning when they were so new together. She set about putting a few logs in the fireplace and setting it alight. She turned down the bed, heating the blankets with a spell, then she notice his armor rack was empty, "where's your armor?"

He laughed, "oh that? The servants took it for cleaning and repairs. I vaguely heard them gagging as I lay in the tub. I pity the smith who has to work on that," he ruffled his hands through his hair, drying the curls. 

"Oh, I always wondered about that," she reached for his towel, passing heated energy through it, as she helped him out of the tub. With him safely out of the tub she set about emptying it and then she brought the tray over to the bed. 

He dried himself off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. Blotches of dark bruises beginning to come to the surface over parts of his arms, legs, abs, chest and back. He eased himself down onto the bed grunting as he managed to get comfortable. 

Kiera heated up the chicken, gravy and even the bread as they each dug into the food. Gobbling it down both famished. Within an hour the tray was all but picked clean, the bottles of wine emptied, the tray discarded to the couch and two figures entwined together, fast asleep.


	28. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to figure out how to stop Corypheus and more importantly where is Corypheus

They both awoke around the same time, Kiera stretching and trying to get the kinks out of neck. She turned to look at Cullen. The blankets had dipped down around his waist and in the near noon sun streaming in through the glass windows, she could finally see the damage. Dark purple splotches, slashed across his skin. She gasped in quickly, her hand flying to her mouth, "oh Cullen," she reached over to touch him.

"It looks worse than it feels, I assure you I can perform my duties without fail," he sat up wincing under the pain.

She went to reach for her medical bag, only to remember she had given it to the healer, "damnit!" 

Cullen laughed, gripping his sides, "ouch, don't make me laugh," he stood up, and made his way to his wardrobe, stretching as he went.

Kiera leaned against her desk, gleefully watching his naked body seemingly shine in the morning light, "you should rest," she purred. 

He slipped a pair of smalls on, grunting as he stood up, "as tempting as it is to lay in bed with you all day, there is work to be done, reports to fill and a meeting to get to. Besides in my state there isn't much, uh, physical work I'm capable of," he blushed, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh I can see the state of your physical," she shut her eyes and shook her head starting to giggle, "Maker, damn you and that incredibly fine physic. I can't even think straight," she rubbed her eyes with her hands. 

Cullen just stood, tugging his breeches on, an eyebrow cocked up at her, "I'm just please I'm not the only one incapable of forming proper sentences at times like these," he pulled a shirt out of the wardrobe, opting for a button shirt so he didn't have to lift his hands over his head, "it's going to be a long day."

Kiera sat at her desk, "Cullen, I have a serious question to ask, and you're probably not going to like it," she leaned her elbows on the table, watching as he buttoned his shirt up, "what would you see done with Samson?" 

Cullen's body jerked at the mention. He dropped his hands, to his side, took a couple steps then sank back down on the bed, "honestly? I can't say. The man is a monster. Growing lyrium out of people in that mine in Sahrnia. Maddox, turning the Order... I find it hard to see anything good come out of that man."

Kiera breathed in deeply reading a report on Samson, "I see. You have no wish to see him killed, jailed, used, experimented on, anything?"

"I... I would have ran him through on the field and been done with it. I am not the Inquisitor, and it is not my duty to levy judgment. If you are concerned about my personal feelings, those play no role here. Are you thinking about starting the day with his sentencing?" He tugged his boots on and sat for a moment, the ache keeping his anger from seeping into their conversation.

"Yes, I wish to get it over with and done. There are other things to deal with afterwards that will require more attention. If you are alright with that, I'll let Josephine know. I figured you would at least wish to see it," she stood and laying the report down, strolled to her wardrobe and began rummaging through her clothes.

Cullen pursed his lips together, clearing his throat he rose, heading towards the stairs, "I'll let Josephine know, simply head to the throne, she'll be watching," he slipped out.

Kiera quickly dressed and groomed, with a haste to her step she exited her quarters, and marched up to the throne. She quietly breathed a prayer and sat down. She was surprised when she saw Cullen, with a board in his hand, walking over to where Josephine usually stood.

"For personal interests, I have relieved Josephine," he waved his men to haul in Samson. The man simple trudged along, putting up no quarrel, "Knight templar Samson, General to Corypheus, traitor to the Order. The blood on his hands cannot be measured. His head is too valuable to take, Kirkwall, Orlais, many would see him suffer," his voice hardened, "I can't say I'm not one of them," he glared down Samson.

Kiera watched as Samson simple hung his head, not uttering a word, "I take these crimes very seriously, a punishment that will best serve the situation will be cast down today," she watched as he slowly lifted his tired face. It was only then she'd gotten to really see Samson. His face was ashen, purple bruised sockets with jaundice eyes peering out. He looked sickly, his dark coal hair thinning and matted with grease to his head. IF she had met this man without knowing his past, his crimes, she may have felt sympathy for him.

"The red lyrium will steal your vengeance. You know what it does. Corypheus only delayed my corruption," he shifted his gaze to stare at Cullen. 

Cullen snarled, "are you still loyal to that thing? He poisoned the Order! Used them to kill thousands!"

"Templars have always been used! How many were left to rot like I was? After the Chantry burned away their minds. Piss on it!" he spat at Cullen, eyes full of fury, "I followed him, so Templars could at least die at their best. Same lies as the Chantry, their prophet just isn't as pretty."

Kiera leaned forward, "I found your people. They believed in you, believed your cause was righteous!" 

Samson's voice softened, "not your business, Inquisitor."

Cullen took a small step towards Samson, "your friend Maddox was so loyal he killed himself," he pointed his gloved finger at Samson, words stinging and bitter, "for you."

"They were always going to die. I saw what Corypheus was doing. So yes, I fed them hope instead of despair, and I made them believe their pain had purpose," he laughed, wicked and cynical, "just like the Chantry does, right Commander," he lowered his head again looking at the stone floor beneath him, "it ended as well as anything else I've done. Corypheus would kill me on sight, I'll tell your people whatever they want. Everything I ever cared about has been destroyed." 

Kiera sat for a moment, she could see the tortured man beneath the broken and disheveled creature she was forced to judge today. She stood from her throne, hands clasped behind her back, "Samson, I render my judgment as thus," he looked towards the crowd gathering, then back at Cullen, "you shall spend the remainder of your days, serving the Inquisition. Commander Cullen will be your handler. Perhaps he can show you the errors of your ways," she sat back down as she concluded her sentence.

"I doubt the Commander thinks there is anything worthy left in me," he shrugged his shoulders, a spark of something glistening in his eye. Kiera was certain it may be have hope. 

"You're not wrong on that one, but you did serve something greater once. Perhaps you can be made to remember what that was," Cullen waved for the men to remove Samson from the main hall. 

People were buzzing with chatter, in shocked whispers and gasps. Kiera stood, as Cullen approached her, "my office," he whispered before storming down the hall. Kiera rolled her eyes as she stood up. Josephine coming out from behind the crowd, "Lady Morrigan has gone into the Eluvian! Leliana sent a messenger, she needs you right away!" 

Kiera didn't waste a second she was off running, she bounded down the halls pushing past people and rushing to the room that held the eluvian. As she burst through the door, Leliana was standing by, "oh thank the Maker you've arrive. Morrigan raced after her son through the mirror!" 

Kiera took in a deep breath and jumped through. As she stepped out of the eluvian she was shocked, "Maker, this isn't the Crossroads... I'm standing in the Fade!!" she spun around, feeling naked without her staff or armor. She carefully walked forward, the earthy smells and sound of running water was echoing off the broken stone ruins. She passed down a decrepit hall into a larger corridor, descending a stone stairway as the area opened up. She started to feel increasingly more nervous, she could hear Morrigan ahead calling a name. Kiera focused on Morrigan's voice and carefully trekked through the eerie crumbling wreckage. 

"Morrigan!" Kiera called out, finally seeing her.

"Go back! I must find my son," she waved for her to head back, "why would Kieran do this? How could he do this? We stand in the Fade. To direct the Eluvian here, would require immense power," she was crying softly, her shoulders shuttering as she drew in another breath, "if he is lost to me, now after all I have sacrificed..."

Kiera reached out, "we'll find him, Morrigan. He can't be far. With the two of us we should be able to get to him quicker," she tried to pry her from her spot.

"We stand in the Fade! It is infinite, he could quite literally be anywhere," she started to look forward, "whatever happens to him now, 'tis my doing. I set him on this path."

Kiera pulled her along and the two pushed forward, Morrigan calling out to Kieran as they began walking through what appeared to be an old burnt out temple. Wooden desks broken in splinters, candles and even hanging braziers dotted the landscape as they set out searching. She knew they were running out of time, surely they'd attract something soon. Spirit wisps floated over them as they heard the sound of a child laughing. 

Morrigan immediate scrambled into a full run, Kiera keeping up with her. Around a corner they saw the boy, and a woman kneeling before him. A woman Kiera didn't recognize, she had snow white hair, and stood in a battle dress made of a rich scarlet leather. 

"Mother!" the boy laughed, playing with an orb of blue magic before snapping his fingers making it disappear.

Morrigan breathed a sigh of relief, then she pricked up taller, "Mother," she look upon the woman before her boy.

The woman stood up, "now isn't this a surprise?" the woman was slender, shoulder length white hair and eyes piercingly yellow like a cats. 

Kiera looked from the woman, to Morrigan, "what is this, some sort of family reunion?"

"Mother, daughter, grandson. It rather warms the heart, does it not?" the woman tossed her head back as she laughed.

Morrigan flinched, "Kieran is NOT your grandson, let him go!" she clenched her fists as she spoke, taking a firm step forward, the gap still large between them.

"As if I were holding the boy hostage. She's always been ungrateful, you see," the woman waved a carefree hand up as she spoke.

Morrigan was half stamping her feet, "ungrateful? I know how you plan to extend your life, wicked crone! You will not have me, and you will not have my son!" she clenched her fists tight then began casting, a swirl of blue and green pulsing around her arms.

"That's quite enough. You'll endanger the boy," the woman raised her hand, her eyes erupted into a blue flash as she cast out. Stopping whatever spell Morrigan was working on.

Morrigan stumbled a bit back as her spell disrupted around her, shocking her, "what have you done to me?"

"I have done nothing. YOU drank from the Well of your own volition," she grinned, her voice coy and puzzling.

Kiera's eyes flew open, "Mythal..." she bowed before her on one knee.

She laughed heartily, "ah see dear girl proper manners. But I have had many names over the years. You may call me Flemeth," she tipped her head, a small wave of her hand indicating Kiera should rise, "you do the people proud, child," she patted Kieran on the back, pushing him tenderly towards Morrigan.

Morrigan knelt down and embraced him tightly, "are you alright?" she stroked his dark brown hair from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, mother. I heard her calling to me. She said now was the time," he smiled and walked back to stand beside Flemeth once more.

Morrigan whimpered as she stood, "I do not understand," she watched helplessly.

Flemeth held the boy tenderly, "once I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice. And she came to me, a wisp of a being. And she granted me all I wanted and more," she grinned, "I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since. Seeking the justice denied to her."

Kiera stood in stunned awe, all she had doubted, all she had known completely flipped on its head, "I.. you.. you carry Mythal inside of you?" her head was spinning, full of so many questions.

Flemeth touched her chest with her hand, "she is part of me. No more separate than your heart from your chest," she looked upon Morrigan, a blank expression as she spoke, "you hear the voices of the Well, girl. What do they say?"

Morrigan closed her eyes tightly, intently listening to the voices, "they... say you speak the truth," she seemed to deflate with the words.

"But what was Mythal? A legend given name and called a God, or something more? Truth is not the end, but a beginning," she looked back upon Kiera, a slow smile spreading across her lips, "a herald, indeed. Shouting to the heavens, a harbinger of a new age, you do the people proud."

Kiera was in a fog trying to figure out all that had happened, all she had heard. She'd remembered the stories of Flemeth. The old Fereldan legend, long ago Flemeth left her husband for a lover. Her husband then tricked her, killing her lover and imprisoning her. In her solemn confinement a spirit came to her offering vengeance. It had all been true, the spirit that of Mythal! She finally rallied her thoughts, "have you come to help us?"

Flemeth turned cocking an eye up at Kieran, "once I have what I came for."

Morrigan's face blanched, "no, I will not allow it!"

Kiera was lost, what were they talking about? She took a small step back from Morrigan.

"He carries a piece of what once was, snatched from the jaws of darkness. You know this," she stroked the boy's hair tenderly.

Morrigan thrust a finger out towards her, "he is not your pawn, Mother. I will not let you use him!"

Flemeth simply purred back, "have you not used him? Was that not your purpose. the reason you agreed to his creation?"

"That was then. Now he," he eyes glistened as tears welled up, "he is my son," she turned pleading to Kiera, "Flemeth extends her life by possessing the bodies of her daughters, Inquisitor. That was the fate she intended for me. I thwarted her, and now she intends to have Kieran instead!"

Kiera's eyes nearly shot out of her head, "what, I'm lost? How?"

Flemeth smiled brightly at the boy, "I am not the only one carrying the soul of a being long thought lost," she let her hand rest on the boy's shoulder, "our destinies are not so easily avoided, dear girl."

Kieran looked up at his mother, a serene look on his young face, "mother, I have to."

Morrigan dropped to her knees, "Kieran..." 

Flemeth watched the two's interaction, "hear my proposal, dear girl. Let me take the lad, and you are free of me forever. I will never interfere with or harm you again. Or, keep the lad with you.. and you will never be safe from me. I will have my due," she glared down at Morrigan, an expression of malicious and disinterest in equal merit. 

Morrigan didn't hesitate, "he comes with me," she stood up tall.

Flemeth seemed to start at the statement, "decided so quickly?"

"Do whatever you wish. Take over my body now, if you must, but Kieran will be free of your clutches. I am many things, but I will not be the Mother you were to me," she stood arms wide, awaiting her fate.

Flemeth's face sank, a look of sadness as Morrigan spoke. She carefully turned Kieran around to her, gripping his hands in her own, she smiled. Kieran smiled back at her as a orb of bright light slowly passed from his chest out into Flemeth's. Kieran looked up at her, questioningly, "no more dreams?"

"No more dreams," Flemeth spoke softly, motioning him to join Morrigan's side, "a soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never in any danger from me. Listen to the voices, they will teach you..." she turned and walked away, "as I never did."

Morrigan stood stupefied as Flemeth disappeared into the mist, "we need to get out of here before we attract something," she looked around, "unpleasant."

Kiera nodded, "I'll cover your backs, lead the way."

Morrigan moved swiftly with Kieran clung tight to her side. Kiera fell in step closely, not wanting to linger any longer than needed. Morrigan sent Kieran through the mirror first, motioning for Kiera to go through ahead of her. Once everyone was through Morrigan sealed the mirror, "are you alright, Kieran? You are not hurt?"

Kieran hugged her warmly, "I feel lonely."

Morrigan smiled and nodded, sending him on his way. She sighed, "she wanted the Old God's soul all along. Is it worth reminding myself that perhaps I do not know everything after all? My mother has the soul of an elven goddess, or whatever, 'Mythal' truly was. And her plans are unknown to me."

Kiera stood flabbergasted, "the soul of an Old God?"

Morrigan smirked, "taken from the Archdemon at the final battle of the Fifth Blight, yes. He has never known anything else. I am uncertain what effect this will have on him," she shutter and rubbed her arms with her hands, "Kieran has a destiny, and now it is in Flemeth's hands. I suppose we shall see what she does with it," she grimaced, "just be thankful you did not drink from the Well. I am evidently tied to my mother for eternity."

"Has the Well taught you anything about Corypheus?" Kiera rubbed the bridge of her nose in her fingers. 

Morrigan smiled, "it seems Mother was right. The voices of the Well tell me I will be able to match his dragon."

Kiera looked up over her fingers, "elaborate, you lost me with the dragon bit."

Morrigan chuckled, "the Archdemon it is not, it is a dragon. One he has invested a piece of himself into. Kill the dragon and his ability to jump into another blighted body is disrupted. He will be mortal once more," she walked with Kiera out of the room, "I can best his dragon. All that remains is for you to find him. I must attend to Kieran, Inquisitor, good day."

Kiera looked up into the sky, it was early afternoon, she'd spent at least a couple hours in the Fade searching for Kieran and dealing with Morrigan and Mythal. She was supposed to meet Cullen in his office, but by now he'd be busy or something. She hung her head for a moment, when she heard a man's voice coming from the Chantry. He was in prayer, she closed her eyes, "Cullen..." she snuck up to the door, and silently walked inside. 

"Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond. For there is no darkness in the Maker's light and nothing he has wrought shall be lost," he was down on bended knee, hands clasped together his head bowed down.

"Prayer for you?" she silently made her way towards him.

He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, "for those we have lost. And those I am afraid to lose," he turned his head back as his shoulders heaved forward, exhaling long and hard.

"Afraid to lose?" she stood her arms crossed over her chest.

"Of course I am! Corypheus possessed that Grey Warden at Mythal... what more is he capable of? It's only a matter of time before he retaliates. We must draw strength wherever we can," he rotated up as he rose, standing on his feet, squarely looking into her eyes. He clenched his eyes shut, his voice weakening as he spoke, "when the time comes, you will be thrown into his path again. Andraste preserve me. I must send you to him." 

Kiera felt the fear and horror in his own words, "I'll be fine, I have luck remember?" she carefully pulled the locket out from under her shirt, "I can't possibly fail with this."

Cullen gave a pained chuckle and pulled her slowly into himself, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "whatever happens, you will come back," he buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent, praying with every ounce of his being against everything that this wasn't the end, "the thought of losing you," his throat tightened and his eyes stung, "I can't."

Kiera felt the fear rise in herself, terror and sorrow, she had to break this moment, "and here I thought you wanted to lecture me about Samson," she forced a giggle, "saving the unsaveables again."

Cullen choked as he let out a strangled laugh, "had you come by my office afterwards I may have utter some rather unkind words. That was until I read Leliana's report, she put everything you told her down on paper. Corypheus and the Grey Warden.... it is a sobering moment."

Kiera pulled back, leaning into his arms and looking up into his shimmering honey eyes, "I've survived the Conclave, the Fade physical, the dark future, Haven, Adamant, the Fade again, Orlesian politics, your foulest moods, several side quests for my companions, an arrow in the side, the Temple of Mythal, Samson, and the Fade made physical again. At this rate I'll beat Corypheus, securing my name sang in every epic tale of Thedas. If you're lucky, they won't be discussing what position the Inquisitor's Commander preferred to take her in," she let out a long belly laugh.

Cullen groaned loudly as he couldn't help but laugh, "Maker that's terrible. Come on, let's get some lunch. I heard Leliana sent for you and Morrigan's son was in the eluvian. What happened?"

Kiera stood mouth a gapped in deep thought, "let's take this to the tavern, what I'm about to tell you is... at the best unbelievable and at the worst... well its make an interesting conundrum," she looped her arm in his and set off for the tavern.

She spoke of Mythal, Flemeth, the tale of Flemeth, Kieran and the Old God's soul. All while Cullen sat wide eyed and slack jawed. She tried to piece it all together, all the words and actions, and what an ancient being would want with an ancient soul. What the boy would be like without it, there was so much to discuss and go over. Time and time again Cullen would utter his usual, "Maker's breath," to her tale. She explained everything that happened at the temple, before the explosion. It made Cullen's face turn pale white. She then finally got to the part that returned his color, "if we kill his dragon, we can kill him. Turns out Morrigan can handle that, so all we have to do is find Corypheus," having finished her lunch and tale she leaned back in her chair.

Cullen took another long drink of his mug and looked stunned, "that is quite a lot to take in, I admit I'm in shock. Fighting a dragon won't be easy and Corypheus isn't eager to come out and fight. He's probably off licking his wounds," he nodded to the messenger bringing him a letter, "it seems Josephine wants to call a meeting, go over the details. Morrigan handed in her report," he rose from his seat. 

"Yes, let's get this out of the way, then hopefully a quiet evening. There has been far too much excitement the last couple days," she hung her head for a moment before following him out the door. 

They walked arm in arm up the steps and laughing at some horrid jokes Kiera was making they finally got to the war room. Cullen stood at his side of the table, Kiera standing tall at hers, "any idea of where Corypheus is hiding?" Kiera leaned over the board.

"His dragon must come and go from somewhere," Cullen looked to the women.

Leliana sighed, "we've been trying to find his base with no luck. Josie?"

"Perhaps the Deep Roads? There are easily enough locations, if we send an envoy.."

Kiera's mark burst into life, green light filling the room as her hand twitch and convulsed of its own accord, "I don't think we'll need to go looking..." she brought her hand up to her eyes, looking behind her advisors she could see the sky bathed in the same brilliant incandescent green glow. The mark pulsed then flickered wildly, "the Breach...." she spoke breathlessly looking out the window, "Corypheus."

Josephine stammered, "but why? Why would he open the Breach?"

Kiera snarled, "either I close it again, or it swallows the world. He's done waiting, done playing, he's all in on this round," she snapped her fist closed the green light bouncing and flickering in her closed hand.

"Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you.. we must wait for our people to return from the Wilds," Cullen fought to hide the lump he was choking on.

"I know, he knows. This isn't about military might anymore. This is personal," she turned her backs to them, "I'm gearing up, and I ride. This ends now!" she went to walk out the large doors, until his arm gripped hers, "let go Commander, that's an order."

"I never was very good at listening to crazy women in moments like this," he let out a hard half laugh, "there are men stationed at the Breach still. We'll have Morrigan get ready. Take some people with you, I..." he let go, "mir lath ma vhenana'ara, Penshra..." his voice broke as he clenched his teeth tight.

"I know. Ir abelas, vhenana'ara," she raced out the door, straight to her quarters. Her armor freshly mended and returned she began changing frantically. Strapping her pouches on, tying her hair back, she grabbed her staff, as she was about to leave, she stopped. Her hands were trembling as she gripped her quill and a piece of parchment. She wrote as neatly as she could, then she placed it on her pillow: 

Commander Cullen, only open if I don't return. If I do burn this.

She wiped a single icy tear from her cheek as she raced down the stairs. 

Cullen paced his tower, watching as she rode out. Keeping his focus on her until he couldn't see her tiny figure dotting the landscape. The sky shook and the Breach widened. He looked down again and saw Morrigan ride off on her horse. 

Cullen slumped down into his chair, all of Skyhold was quiet. With nothing left to do, Cullen looked down at his hands, his eyes stinging, tears blurring his vision. He wept, silent tears. His large shoulders trembling as the fear over came him.


	29. Into The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, it all comes down to this. 
> 
> *NSFW* Violence, death, & sex

She rode hard toward the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She could hear horses galloping behind her, looking back she saw her companions having suited up and followed her, "thank you," she shouted over her shoulder. She pushed her horse hard, riding down the winding pathway, till the horse could go no further. She jumped down hearing her friends behind her, "take out any demons coming from the Breach. This is my fight," she looked up at the glowing pillar of swirling green magic. It pulsed and hummed through her, her hand twitching and pulsing in sync. She could hear stone moving, and Corypheus's voice coming from the apex of the broken shrine. She raced forward, her people following, chopping down a few shades as they went, "I knew you'd come," Corypheus bowed in a mock show to her and raised his arms up in the air, the orb floating above him.

"This ends here, Corypheus! Face me!" she spun her staff in her hand preparing to fight.

Corypheus laughed, "and so it shall!" he poured energy into the temple's walls and foundations. It rumbled and shook, breaking free of the ground. A few of her companions were tossed off the rock as it floated up into the sky. Kiera cast a barrier around those remaining, stopping and debris from impacting into them.

"You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are," he hunched down, his voice an angry growl, "a thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat. We shall prove here. Once and for all, which of us is worthy of Godhood."

"I didn't come here to become a God, I came here to kill one," she snarled. She watched his face seem shocked, then she heard it. Subtle at first then louder, claws on stone. She hoped Morrigan was ready, as the dragon crested over the broken wall above Corypheus. As the dragon went to jump and attack Kiera, another dragon slammed into it. Kiera's eyes shot wide as the two dragons tumbled interlocked off the end of the floating platform. 

"You dare!" Corypheus shouted as he began to cast.

Kiera didn't think she let fly a blast of ice, encasing his hand. He howled loudly and turning ran up the stairs of the broken temple. Kiera gave chase, vaguely aware of her companions following behind her. She raced full on, dodging a fireball here, a blast of red lyrium there, until she made it to the top of the winding stairway, "stand and fight, coward!" 

They reached the top as the two dragons fought about them, roaring and ripping into each other. Kiera heard Solas yell out, "move!" As they watched in horror as Corypheus's dragon sunk it's teeth into Morrigan's dragon. They both entangled in each other, both wounded plummeted from the sky, right towards them. Kiera pulled her people back and threw up a barrier just in time for them to collide.

"The witch needs our help!" Rainier yelled, "we need to finish off that dragon." 

Kiera let the barrier fall, as Corypheus's dragon turned it's gaze upon them, "Cassandra, how's that dragon killing heritage? You're about to live it!" she began to cast, "I'm going to try to freeze parts of it, break it away. Dorian, Solas, focus on icing and everyone else break it down!" she heard a mumbled mix of agreements as she focused, jumping to avoid a blast of fiery lyrium as she cast. Freezing one of the dragon's wings. She cursed, beginning to focus again, watching as Dorian his the other wing, and Solas froze one of its legs. She tried to push harder, as Bull took a mighty swing and shattered both of its wings. The dragon roaring loudly into the sky as it tried to swat at her people. Cassandra stabbed wildly at the beasts neck, while Rainier hacked the frozen leg off. Varric let fly several bolts from his crossbow, hitting the beast in one eye, "Mages, focus on its head! Freeze it!!" she slammed her staff down and cast with everything she had. Her energy, Solas and Dorian combined as the creature's skin rippled and cracked, ice crystals bursting forth. She dropped to her knee, reaching into her pouch she sucked back a lyrium potion, watching as Bull slammed his ax down as hard as he could. The dragon's head burst into a million shattered frozen pieces. As the body twitched and slumped over, Kiera saw a bright red ball of energy shoot out of the corpse. It floated up past her head and over the walls, Corypheus's body was pulled into the air as the energy entered his body. 

He howled loudly, "let it end here. Let the skies boil. Let the world be rent asunder!" he thrust the orb in the air, forcing energy into it.

Kiera caught her breath, "this is my fight, fall back to a safe distance," she sucked back an elfroot potion, " go!"

"We won't leave you!" they shouted back.

She gritted her teeth, racing through the arch way she turned, "ir abelas!" she cast turning the archway into rubble. She turned and jumped down the edge a few feet into a courtyard, "just us now," she twirled her staff, "you look tired," she jumped out of the way as he cast fire at her feet. She spun throwing a ball of ice at him, knocking his legs out from underneath him.

"Not like this!" he knocked Kiera off her feet with a shock blast. He retrieved the orb, it was pulsing and spinning, seemingly out of his control. He struggled against it, "I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages..."

Kiera had gotten back up, focusing on her mark she stood, reaching with the Anchor's magic, feeling the orb in his hands.

"Dumat! Ancient ones! I beseech you!" he was struggling, as the orb started to glow with red and green energy, "if you exist, if you ever truly existed, aid me now!" he turned to try to stop Kiera from pulling the orb out of his hand.

She focused pulling and grunting under the effort, as suddenly the orb smashed off Corypheus's face knocking him to the ground as it snapped into her hand. The orb swirled and pulsed making the Anchor flood with power. She felt it, like a whisper on her neck, she gained control and raised the orb to the sky. A huge burst of energy rushed upwards, as the sky rippled and puckered. She felt the same pull as she had with the rifts when they were ready to close, she ripped her hand down. The sky flashing then grew quiet. The orb stopped glowing, it began to smoke as it fell to the ground, shattering on impact. The ground was starting to shake, and rumble. The magic used to make it float, beginning to wane and falter. She walked forward seeing Corypheus's smash and twisted face, "you wanted into the Fade? For Stroud," she reached up with her marked hand, drawing in energy she opened a rift inside his body, twisting and pulling him through then she slammed it shut. As Corypheus disappeared into the rift, the last of his magic gave way. The floating temple was falling, she tried to balance herself, as the ground began to fall. She crouched down, casting a barrier, she began to pray.

Cullen watched in horror from the battlements as he saw the temple begin to plummet out of the sky. He gripped the stone walls in his hands, gripping so hard pieces of the mortar were coming apart in his hands. As the temple slammed into the ground, he wretched over the edge of the ramparts.

Kiera stood up, tired, the taste of blood in her mouth. She looked around seeing Solas bent over where the orb had fallen, "Solas?"

His voice was tight and sorrowful, "the orb..."

Kiera walked forward, "I'm sorry Solas, I had hoped to save it too." she wiped the blood from her lip.

"It... it was not supposed to happen this way," he turned away from her, "no matter what comes, I want you to know you shall always have my respect."

"Inquisitor!! Kiera!" Rainier was yelling from behind a wall of rubble.

Kiera turned climbing over the rubble and sliding down a small mountain of debris, "Cullen isn't the only hard bastard to kill," she laughed as she gripped her side, bruised ribs, she thought to herself.

"The sky is healed, healthy.. whole. There's just that left to remember," Cole smiled up at Kiera.

"Good, let's go home," Kiera staggered down to the ground to stand with her people. She felt something warm and wet dripping down her temple, "anyone want to tell me how bad it looks?" 

Dorian chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, "my darling you've never looked better!"

"Oh don't squeeze me, ribs," she gutted out, "did the horses make it?" she followed her group away from the temple.

"Yes, they survived the ordeal," Cassandra helped people get to their horses, "Dorian healed them while we searched for you. We are safe to ride to Skyhold at full speed."

Kiera sighed, "thank the Maker. Let's go," she lead the way riding hard, trying to clean herself up as best as she could. They arrived to the entry of Skyhold at the gates to the sounds of cheers, and large groups of people. Kiera smiled as she walked through, making her way up the stone steps. She heard boots behind her, She barely turned when Cullen scooped her up in his arms, "sweet Maker, thank you!" 

"Ouch oh ribs, ribs!" she squealed as he peppered her neck and cheek with kisses.

"Oh... I... you're bleeding!" he put her down and touched a gaping wound on the side of her head. He reached into her pouch and pulled out her bandages, and healing balm.

"Maker can we get inside, I... I'm tired." she breathed out. Turning to wave to the crowd below, she took in a deep breath, "we have defeated Corypheus, sealed the sky and now we can breathe! There is still much to do, damage to repair, and lives to rebuild. Rest tonight, tomorrow evening we will celebrate our victory! Ar lasa mala revas!"

The crowd roared into a grand cheer, as people began celebrating. Music and song, dance and drink, as she turned to head into the main hall. Into her room, where she began tending her wounds. 

Cullen followed her, seeing something on the pillow he picked it up, "Kiera..."

"Burn it, you... it will hurt," she was wiping the blood off her face using the mirror on Cullen's wash basin.

His hands trembled as he picked it up. His lips were dry and his eyes were raw, he carefully opened it.

My love,  
If you read this, I didn't return. Know I fought hard, gave my all and had hoped to come back to you. There were so many things I didn't get to say, do, experience with you. You need to know you are not and never were the demon you thought Kinloch Hold made you. Please, mir lath, don't wallow in my loss. Find someone, bring them the happiness you brought me. Be well and live well. Know that one day, I shall see you again. Please make that years from now, when old age claims you. Have a family, follow your heart, and always know, I loved you with all I was, and all I could have ever been.  
Bellanaris,   
Kiera

Cullen started to choke up again, tears slowly streaming down his face.

Kiera finished sealing her wound, "I warned you," she wiped a tear off her cheek. 

"I.... I.." he tried to fight the words to come out but no matter how hard he tried his throat clenched tight and his chest felt heavy. 

"I'm tired too. I think the Inquisition will be alright without its Commander and Inquisitor tonight," she began peeling off her armor, the tension of her muscles finally relaxing. She saw Cullen begin to strip as well, silently. She made her way over to the bed, he pulled her down, hugging her close to him. Refusing to release his grip, till sleep claimed them both.

It was not a peaceful night, Cullen had woken twice, drenched in cold sweat. He stifled his screams upon waking, sliding out of bed and sitting at her desk. Nightmares plagued him, seeing her broken body, Corypheus's army of demon's and being powerless to save her. He read and re-read the letter several times. It was over, they had defeated Corypheus. All that remained would be to finish taking out the last of his minions, repairing damage done, and sealing any remaining rifts. It would take time, and surely every noble house in Southern Thedas would want to congratulate and shower the Inquisition in praise and gifts in equal amounts. It would be months of balls, parties and soirees.

He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. What little time he would have with her over the next few days let alone weeks would be precious. He no longer cared about who knew or didn't know about his relationship with her. He nearly lost her and he would not allow it to ever come to that again.

He managed to calm himself, picking up a quill and parchment he needed to write something down. Having committed his thoughts to paper, he stuffed it into the bottom of her desk drawer. He wanted to take her away from here, take her somewhere to recover, relax and breathe. He would write to his sister in the morning, send word of their victory and schedule their trip. The sooner the better. He watched her sleeping, her chest lifting and falling with each deep breath. He finally felt like he could breathe, and with a steadfast resolve to never let her fall into harm's way again he joined her in bed.

She shuffled and groaned, "nightmare, mir lath?" her voice was raspy and heavy with sleep.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Just can't seem to get comfortable," he reached across her to pull her tightly to himself.

"You're a terrible liar," she let out a weak giggle, "I'm here, I will always be here with you. Sleep, tomorrow will be very busy," she entwined her fingers around his hand, "sleep, mir lath," she reached over her shoulder and stroked his hair. She rolled over to face him, tangling her legs in his. As she ran her fingers through his hair she began singing the Dalish lullably she'd sung to him on their way to Adamant. She grinned as she watched him slip into sleep. As he slipped into slumber, she curled into him and closed her eyes.

The next few days were a blur as Josephine set up a party to celebrate the defeat of Corypheus. There was decorations, guest lists to approve, a custom dress for the Inquisitor, food menus, drink menus and letter after letter of congratulations. Kiera barely left Josephine's side other than to sleep. Cullen was caught up in similar business, Samson helping route out Corypheus's soldiers, letters home to those who they lost, rites for the dead, sorting out patrols, going over the guest list for security purposes, he barely left his office. Several times Kiera found him slumped over his desk, fast asleep.

Finally the night came. Kiera felt butterflies in her stomach. Ever major noble in Orlais and Fereldan was set to be at the party. She was reading over one last report while a pair of women worked on her hair and makeup.

Inquisitor,  
Solas has left. Our scouts report no signs of him anywhere. They found only an old pair of broken, very used paint brushes on his chair. We can continue to search for him if you wish. Awaiting your orders.  
Leliana.

Kiera tossed the report in the fire, she'd taken to burning all her letters after reading them, "am I ready for the party?" she eager asked the women fluttering around her.

"Only a few more moment, my lady," the women chimed in, finishing their work. 

Kiera needed to focus, there would be a hall full of people all eager and craving her attention. Like Halamshiral all over again, this time no assassin. Her guard was still up, she was the single most influential, powerful woman in Thedas after all. The women stepped back, bowing they packed up their equipment and left her in her quarters.

Cullen had begun to strap on his new armor. commissioned by Kiera. He was not overly looking forward to this party and all it was entailing. He refused outright to wear anything other than full armor and to be permitted to carry his sword. Leliana relented only after Kiera offered to have new armor crafted. The new armor was polished to a brilliant shine, a lion's face hammered into his breast plate. Each detail painstakingly wrought out and then oiled to perfection. Over his heart a small etching, "mir lath vhenana'ara, Bellanaris - Lavellan." He ran his fingers over the etching, a wide smile on his face as he finished dressing. His usual cloak and mantle had been damaged beyond repair at the Wilds and he was pleased to see the new one she had made. A fine crimson red material, inlaid with gold stitching, expertly crafted with old elven symbols. His new mantle, was made of great bear fur, warm and regally treated. He took his time, shaving his face smooth, straightening his hair and making sure each buckle and latch of his armor was perfect. He wasn't preening for the court, for the crowds, he wanted to look his utmost best for her. He hadn't had any time with her, and wanted to let her know tonight about Rosalie's wedding. In a couple months she was set to wed, and Cullen had already begun sorting everything out for them to attend. He gave himself another glance over and then with a renewed pride he marched to the main hall.

Kiera slipped into her dress, a beautifully vibrant lilac dress with silver stitched flowers over the skirt. The top a corset with green elvish runes stitched into it. Lace sleeves hung just over her shoulders, more for decoration than purpose as the corset held everything together. She was gently tugging on her ivory elbow length gloves when she heard a firm rap on her door, "enter," she yelled down. She continued with her gloves as she heard the steps on the stairs.

"My lady everything is set for your party," Josephine stopped at the top of the stairs, "that dress is stunning on you," she sighed looking over her attire, "I came to say only one thing before the evening begins. With the Inquisition beginning its new role in restoring order I am advising you do not openly romance the Commander this evening. Not that you both should be forced to hide it, I am merely speaking as your Ambassador. It would be best to remain neutral tonight. That does not mean you cannot spend time with him, it is again, advised to avoid public displays of affection."

Kiera groaned, far louder than she had intended, "you have got to be kidding me," she turned from the mirror and looked Josephine squarely in the eye, "for diplomatic reasons I shall endeavor to not bend the Commander over in the main hall, BUT mark my words, I will not hide my affections or selection from Thedas," she took in a deep breath, "I'm assuming you've given him the same speech?"

Josephine laughed merrily into her gloved hand, "yes I have. He has had the same response. I trust you know what you are doing, Inquisitor. I did not mean to offend. Your guests are arriving. Are you ready for me to announce you?" 

Kiera looked herself over one last time in the mirror, "yes I do believe I am ready. Do I really have to listen to a half dozen speeches and make one of my own?" 

"Yes, then you will wine and dine the royalty. From there you will dance the evening away. You may retire early for the evening," she grinned, "with the Commander only after you have danced with the dowager and several other prominent members. I will point them out to you. Then please excuse yourself for the evening, I'll handle the rest. Your companions are already well into the drinks this evening, and food."

Kiera smiled, she hadn't gotten a chance to speak with her friends since they returned. She looked forward to seeing them. She gracefully waved her hand and Josephine led them out the door into the main hall. The music was pouring down from above as she strolled through with Josephine guiding her to the throne. There was a speech from an ambassador to Orlais, a speech from an ambassador to Fereldan, a speech from the mages by Fiona, a speech from a Chantry sister and finally after what felt like an hour of speeches Josephine nudged Kiera to make her speech. Kiera cleared her throat, her hand to her mouth, then stood, "everyone, thank you for coming. Corypheus and the Venatori threat has been silenced. It was a victory won by alliance, by faith, by the low and the high. We have walked into the darkness and stepped out into the dawn. The Inquisition stands ready to aid in repairs, aid in healing and tending the landscape and its people. The Inquisition shall remain as long as it is needed, till stability can be restored and the land is once again free. Tonight," she looked around the room smiling wider as she saw her friends, "tonight, we celebrate. We drink, dance, laugh, and remember that without each other and the hard work of our friends and our allies, we would have never seen the light. May Andraste preserve Thedas, preserve our peace, and bless this night!" she rose her arms out palms to the ceiling as she finished her speech, a loud round of applause filling the hall. She bowed regally to the entire room, then with a delicate step and incredible grace she stepped down off the throne.

Josephine smile threatened to overtake her face, "that was perfect! You have a natural talent for speeches, dare I say."

Kiera let out a giggle, "I literally just throw them together on the spot. I couldn't come up with any of that, and I won't remember any of that in a few moments," she let out a harder laugh when she saw Josephine's face pale, "no worries Josephine, you taught me well. I believe I had companions to speak with," she smiled gently patting Josephine's shoulder and began touring the main hall. 

She saw Rainier first, sipping on a tall stein, laughing with Varric, "Thom!" she smiled gripping his hands in hers, "oh I am glad I found you, I apologize for not seeing you sooner."

"Ah I was enjoying the drink. Music isn't so bad either. I'm glad you came to see me, I wanted to congratulate you on all this," he pointed around at the room full of people all uttering words of praise.

"It's just as much for you as well. I couldn't have done this alone. You helped," she looked around, "it'll be a big undertaking getting everything put back but I'm sure we can do it. If that is.." her brow knit up in a furrow.

"If you intend to fix everything, then I intend to stick around and help. If you'll have me, that is," he grinned taking a drink.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, falon," the furrow all but gone from her face, "there are so many I must speak to. Perhaps I'll come bother you tomorrow?" she grinned as he shooed her away. She took a few steps to the right and finally got Varric's attention as he was deep in conversation, "Varric!" she giggled giving the man a firm squeeze of his shoulder.

"Giggles! I was just talking about you. Was thinking about putting all this into a book," he threw his hands up in the air as if he were envisioning the cover of the book before him, "I'm thinking, 'This Shit Is Weird: The Inquisitor Lavellan Story,' what do you think?"

Kiera let out a roar of giggles, "let me guess with a large portion of the book devoted to incredulous smut, featuring the ex-templar Commander and his buxom Inquisitor," she mimicked his hand gesture, " 'For Her Inquisitor's Private Service,' it's a working title," she winked, "don't let Cullen know."

Varric nearly doubled over laughing. When he finally caught his breath, "now that might be more believable. I'm finding it hard to think anyone would believe the true story. Not to mention, I'll have my hands full with reconstruction and relief efforts in the Free Marches as soon as I get back," his voice changed, became a little softer.

"I could still use you here, if you're in no rush," she sighed as she looked into his eyes.

"That's a generous offer, but it's past time that I went back and took care of things in Kirkwall," he gripped her hand and gave a squeeze, "I'm not leaving for a while yet, though. We'll have to get in at least one game of Wicked Grace before I go," he let out another belly laugh, "Curly needs to win back some of his dignity."

Kiera laughed loudly, "oh good luck with that one. I may be able to swing him somewhat, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Enjoy the evening," she bowed lifting his hand up she gave it a gentle kiss before walking through the hall. 

She didn't have to go far when she heard the Charger's song coming from the back corner. She giddily skipped over, "Bull, Krem, Dorian!" she smiled giving each a warm kiss on their cheeks, "I do hope you're all getting your fill."

Bull laughed loudly, "after demons, a dragon, giant asshole Vints on a big magic rock. Don't let it get dull, Boss. Good stuff!"

Kiera snickered, "couldn't have done it without you. Took that damned dragon's head right off," she slapped his shoulder.

Bull chuckled, "that's what you pay me for, Boss," he sighed, drawing in a deep breath as he put his mug down, "it's weird. I joined the Inquisition under orders from the Ben-Hassrath and stayed because Corypheus was an asshole. Now that it's done, I've got no orders. For the first time in my life, I can go wherever I want."

Kiera grinned wide, "you are more than welcome to stay here. Lots of Venatori left to find and end, rifts to close, demon leftovers, and maybe a dragon or two. Reports are coming in of a dragon out in Crestwood causing quite the stir."

Bull roared with laughter, "keep talking like that, Boss and I'll saddle the boys up now," he caught his breath and smiled up at her, "for tonight, the only place I'm going is back for more drinks," he raised his cup and proclaimed loudly, "to us being alive and the bad guys not! Anaan!" he drank down his mug, slamming it on the table.

Dorian groaned and rolled his eyes, "vishante kaffas, amatus," he scowled at Bull, "such a wonderful party and you go and make such a barbaric scene," he grinned coyly and turned to Kiera, "I was passing through the hall this morning, and a serving girl saw me and squealed," he was waving his drink around as he spoke, "actually squealed. Dropped her laundry and everything. Such a mess. She was completely breathless. 'You were at the battle with the Evil One, weren't you?' I didn't even get a chance to answer. She hugged me. HUGGED me. This is your influence," he scoffed taking in a deep gulp of his wine. 

Kiera laughed, "oh hush, you loved it!"

"I don't trust camaraderie. All these people smiling, buying me drinks... it's unnatural," he shuddered, then tilted his head, "mind you, I can't say I hate the notion of being 'the good Tevinter.' 'I suppose you can't all be evil bastards.' the blacksmith said that, and he spat when we first met. I hope my father hears of this, he'll shit his small clothe," Dorian started laughing loudly. 

Kiera giggled with him, "I'll take it since Bull is sticking around, you won't be leaving soon?" her question was less a question then a heartfelt plea. 

"Tevinter will be there, and you still need my help. I'll stay for a time, but none of this downing talk. Drink dear, dance, enjoy this evening. We've all earned it," he smiled and brought his cup to his lips.

Kiera smiled as Dorian waved her to go back to her crowd. She was stopped by several nobles all congratulating her for their win. She took a moment out to dance with the ambassador to Orlais. The woman was very polite, constantly complimenting Kiera on everything. Kiera put on her best face, and played the Grand Game well. Slipping back into the same behaviour as Halamshiral easily. Once the dance was complete she bid her partner a pleasant evening and went back to trying to find her people. Cassandra was standing off in the corner, rolling her eyes at a young Chantry sister. 

"I see you aren't enjoying the evening, Cassandra. Anything I can do to help with that?" Kiera gracefully swayed over to her.

"No it is quite alright, Inquisitor. This is a formality," she waved the young cleric away and made a disgusted noise, "it appears that the Cleric's have decided I am to be the next Divine. They claim the Inquisition supports such a claim," she arched her brow up to Kiera, crossing her arms.

Kiera smiled, licking her top lip, "yes I may have mentioned something along those lines. Do forgive me but I believe whole heartedly you would make the most perfect Divine."

"I love horrible in hats," Cassandra let out a weak chuckle, "I still can't believe we made it, that we survived. It seemed an impossible task: defy the Chantry, build the Inquisition from nothing, defeat a creature that would be a God..."

Kiera thrust her arms out pointing around the room, "and yet here we are, celebrating! Come now Cassandra, what shall you do, besides become the next Divine? Any plans?"

"I intend to rebuild the Seekers of Truth. To make us the Order we were meant to be. That will take time. Meanwhile, I am free for the time to stay here and help in rebuilding. Until I am called away to assume the mantle of Divine," she grimaced at the word.

"Fear not, the hat is optional I hear," Kiera patted her on the shoulder, pulling her close for a hug, "be well my friend, and know I support your efforts."

Cassandra choked up, "I.. thank you. I never imagined I'd find a friend in all this chaos. Go, enjoy this evening, be wary of the Orlesians, the game creeps in even in these friendly halls. I shall take more of your time later," she patted her firmly on the back and went off in search of drink. 

Kiera looked back down the hall, bodies dancing and chatting. Drinks flowing and not a scowl in the room. She took a moment to breath before she felt the pricking of the hairs upon her neck, "Cole, come to say goodbye?" she gently cocked her head to the side, seeing his tell-tale oversized hat.

"I am light enough to slip back into the Fade now, I think. Thanks to you," he touched her bare shoulder, barely a whisper of coolness gracing her skin, "but I wish to stay for now. There is much to do and many who need help. If you will allow it, I would like to stay."

Kiera touched his hand and even through the glove she felt the icy coolness of his skin, "I would be very happy to have your help. There will be much to do in the coming weeks, possibly months."

Cole stood for a moment, "it hurts doesn't it? All this accomplishment and yet there is an emptiness inside you. Something is missing, something only the lion can fill. He will fill it, he is afraid but he finds strength in you," Cole slowly pulled his hand back, "if you have need of me, just ask for help."

Kiera wanted to hug the boy, she turned to see him face to face but as she turned he disappeared. She smiled to herself knowing he could hear her, "thank you Cole," she smiled. 

As she went to turn she heard Leliana, "I hope you are enjoying the evening, Josephine has been fussing over every detail for the last day at least," she raised her wine flute, "to you, Inquisitor. For all you've done," she took a small sip, winked and disappeared back into the crowd.

Cullen had stood in the darkest corner he could find, simply watching her dance and speak, hug and give pecks on her companion's cheeks. He felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, that she could so freely tend to her friends but he was kept at such a distance. He watched her spin and dance with the ambassador from Fereldan, Arl Teagan. He felt himself laugh heartily when she laughed, knowing it must have been some Fereldan idiom Teagan spouted at her. He had spent a good amount of the evening entertaining the man himself. As the dancing came to an end, he decided to take his chance. He took a bold step from the shadows.

Kiera smiled and laughed, "how many puppies could she have? I've heard Mabari are incredible creatures, and I do have someone in mind," she giggled, "you'll forgive me, Dalish aren't very familiar with the imprinting Mabari do," she bowed as the dance ended.

Arl Teagan grinned, the crows feet dancing around his eyes, "my nephew only has the one, his wife left Barkspawn behind with him. Though I have no doubt if you were interested Alistair would more than be willing to assist you in finding a good bitch to breed him with. You'd have to introduce your companion to the pups shortly after birth. They imprint easily and quite quickly, though I warn you they can be quite the handful," his silvery tones chuckled around them.

"I would very much be interested in such an idea," she was gripped his hands firmly, "the Commander would be overjoyed to have a mabari!" 

Teagan arched his eyebrow and smiled, "a truly Fereldan gift for a good man. You are a gracious woman, Inquisitor."

She blushed knowing he was putting pieces together, "there are few things I wouldn't do for my people, Arl Teagan. I do enjoy spoiling those under me," she grinned as she saw Cullen stepping towards them, "but I dare say this is all secret and I do not wish the Commander to know. Please send my offer along to King Alistair. If he agrees I would love to meet with him to discuss finer details. Enjoy the celebration, Arl Teagan," she let his hands go and bowed to him.

"Thank you, Inquisitor. I shall pass word along, have a good evening," he returned her bow and calmly walked away.

Kiera looked up to see Cullen approach, as he came in closer she reached out grabbing his hands, "I have been looking for you all evening!"

He gazed at her, "you look beautiful, my lady," he wrapped her hands around his waist and whispered in her ear, "I don't give a damn what Josephine says, I have been denied your time too long. Being forced to play the good man in the corner, watching you kiss, touch and dance with these people so freely," his voice became husky and heavier, "while I have to endure being pawed at and clucked at by unworthy hens. I will not stand another moment of it."

Kiera's face flushed warm and had he not held her tight her legs would have come out from underneath her, "and what, pray tell, does the Commander plan to do with the Inquisitor this evening?"

His lips skimmed the lobe of her ear, "everything," he uttered, full of lust and an urgent need to be released. 

She pulled her head back, seeing his eyes dark and glazed, "go to our room, it will take you some time to get out of that armor. I'll make my good nights and be up shortly," she patted his arm and feigned a laugh, knowing they were being watched.

His scarred lip perked up into a wicked half grin, "don't be too long, I won't hesitate to come get you myself. It would be quite the scene, the Commander, half naked carrying the Inquisitor in his arms off to bed," he bowed and slowly sauntered back into the shadows.

Kiera saw Josephine across the hall laughing with a woman in a long black dress, her face covered with a hood. She carefully weaved her way through people till she arrived beside the women, "Ambassador," the turned to peek at other woman catching her face, her eyes widened, "Lady Morrigan!"

"Ah yes Inquisitor, I was just congratulating your ambassador on a well thrown together soiree, and to let her know I intend to leave soon," her yellow cat eyes peered out calmly from under her hood.

"Leaving so soon! Are you well enough to journey, the final battle was very taxing. Is Kieran prepared as well? You are both more than welcome to stay as long as you wish," she smiled warmly to the woman who had nearly taken Corypheus's dragon down single-handedly. 

"I am well, Inquisitor. As for Kieran, he appears to be well. There are things we need to take care of, and it 'tis best we set out tonight. You have my thanks Inquisitor, live well," she bowed softly with her hands clenched together.

Kiera watched her leave as sure looked at Josephine, "thank you," she smiled getting a moment to catch her breath, "this party has been wonderful, a complete success, and one I couldn't have pulled off without you."

Josephine blushed softly and smiled back at her, "without your efforts there would be no Inquisition to plan such events for. I am glad you've enjoyed the evening, we have gained a few more favors this evening. It will keep us busy while you and the Commander are away," she grinned, sipping her wine.

"Away.. what do you speak of?" she looked sideways at Josephine.

Josephine laughed, "the Commander has made preparations for the two of you to leave in the next few days to South Reach then to the village of Wycome. He has referred to it only as, 'family matters' that require 'immediate' attention. I do hope you have a relaxing trip, there will be plenty to get done once you return," she caught the look in Kiera's eyes, "go, enjoy the last of your evening. Good night, Kiera."

Kiera giggled into her glove, her face turning bright red, "thank you, um.. do enjoy your evening. You deserve to let your hair down," she quickly swayed towards her door, stopping only once to speak with a minor noble. Then she silently slipped into her quarters.

Cullen had stripped all his armor off, carefully and meticulously placed each piece on the armor stand. He had turned down the blankets, and several times pulled the ring out of his pocket. Opening and closing the little box. He debated over and over how he would ask, fumbled with the words time and time again. Finally in frustration he thrust it back into the pocket of his cloak, hanging it on his breastplate. He was untying his shirt and had removed his boots when he heard her steps on the stairs, "I was just about to come get you," he purred as she reached the top of the steps.

She was unpinning her hair as she walked into the room, "just a few final words with Arl Teagan. I must say I find the Fereldan delegate more to my liking," she smiled watching him slowly tug his shirt over his head, "something about their manners, much more enjoyable that the Orlesian frivol," she placed all her pins from her hair on her desk, "but I must say there is only one Fereldan son for me," she grinned unlacing her shoes.

"A lot of talk about Fereldan tonight, has someone got something on their mind? You seemed to hit it off very well with Teagan," he crossed his arms, watching her undress.

She blushed brightly, "well it would seem I may need to brush up on my knowledge of Fereldan and their customs since we are taking a trip to South Reach it seems," she smiled as she saw the shock come over his face, "our ambassador informed me, I would be travelling soon. That a certain Commander arranged everything. Then a trip to Wycome, which I can only assume is to visit my clan. Anything else you'd like to tell me Commander?" she toyed coyly with the laces of her corset.

"I... uh.. well.." he rubbed the back of his neck, "Rosalie is set to be wed and we were invited," he stammered out.

"I am well aware of that, and was set to make preparations tomorrow. I didn't realize you had hoped to go down early. I look forward to it, although I admit I am a bit nervous," she began pulling at the laces, slowly loosening the corset.

Cullen closed the distance between them, "you have nothing to be nervous about, they will love you as much as I do," he began looping his fingers in the laces, tugging the tension from them as the corset began to pull away from her skin, "now, enough business for the evening. I have been denied your touch, your lips, your passion, far too long. I intend to spend the evening buried in nothing but the sound of my name on your lips," he leaned in running his lips up her bare shoulders, towards her neck and up to her ear, "I no longer wish to be secretive about any of this, if there is a price to pay for that. Then I will gladly, and willingly take it. I am yours," he kissed her cheekbone and brought his forehead to hers, "and I do pray to the Maker that you are mine," he waited looking into her violet eyes as they danced at his words.

"Without any doubt," she uttered, nearly speechless. She reached up with her hands, gripping his cheeks, looping her fingers in his hair as she kissed him. 

With a deft move of his hand the corset fully loosened and tumbled to the floor, pooling amidst her shirt at her feet. Walking together against each other they half stumbled backwards, Kiera landing on top of Cullen, just making the bed, "told you I'd come out on top in all of this," Kiera giggled as she bit her lower lip, looking down into his dark eyes, "I love you, Cullen Stanton Rutherford, mir lath, ma vhenan, my bondmate," the last words slipping out before she could think.

His eyes widened, "bondmate? Do you mean that?" 

Kiera blushed red as she cupped her exposed breasts in her hands, "I.. it's.. yes.. that wasn't supposed to come out like that. It was supposed to be romantic, and a nice location and more clothes," she reached up tucking a lock of her raven hair behind her pointed ear.

Cullen chuckled, a spark of resolve overcoming him. He flipped her over on the bed, stood up and went to his cloak.

Kiera was horrified, she laid on her back staring at the ceiling unsure of what was going on, "Cullen?" she leaned up slowly on her elbow just in time to see him walk back towards her, still in his breeches. She shuffled down to the edge of the bed, arm folded over her chest, holding her breast up.

"I don't want to make a scene and perhaps this should have been done with more clothes, a nicer location and better words," he knelt in front of her on one knee, "I can't wait and if I do I know my resolve will falter," he pulled the ring box from behind his back, opening it to expose the ring, "marry me."

Kiera's eyes shot open wide, "yes!" she barely got the words out, as she clasped her hands to her mouth. 

Cullen's heart flew as he pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her hand, a perfect fit," I didn't know the ritual or rite or specifics of how Dalish propose or wed, I do hope it is.." 

She didn't let him get the words out, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in furious passion. Tangling her hands in his hair, she hauled him up into her. They tumbled to the bed Cullen reaching up into her hair holding her close to him, a moment fraught with need. Warm tears rolling down both faces, mingling salty and bitter on their lips, but they dare not break their lock. Tongues swirling and entwining together. 

Cullen crawled up the bed as his hands slithered down her body gripping her thighs and lifting her up, he wriggled her up to their pillows. He was tender, laying affectionate kissing over her lips, neck, down her chest before she gripped his head and brought him back to her lips. He chuckled into her lips as she continued to immerse herself in him.

Kiera wanted his full attentions, to have him against her skin, her tongue playing off his. The taste of the honey sweetened wine they had passed around in the hall still heavy on his breath. She reached down his body, running her hands over every scar, every ridged muscle and the dimples above his rear. She nipped his bottom lip, earning her a warm hiss from his throat. She reached down and began shimming his smalls down. 

He drew in a rushed breath as she freed him from the confinement of his smalls. His hands were still on her thighs, he pulled her down into himself as he reached for the waist band. He was pleasantly surprised about what his fingers found, "you wore the black lace," he just managed to get it out between her insistent embrace. He slowly tugged at the bows one at a time, reveling in the feel of her hips raising to meet his eager hands. Once free he let them slip over the edge of the bed.

Kiera wasn't interested in waiting any longer, she clenched her thighs tightly around his waist and twisted, pinning him under her. She felt him exhale sharply against her lips sending a shiver over her skin. Giving him no chance to recover she lowered herself on his hardened cock. She shuttered feeling a ripple of heat spread through her, as she began to swirl her hips

Cullen threw his head back on the pillow letting slip a deep throat moan of approval as his hands splayed across the small of her back. He leaned his head up to watch her setting into a pace, thigh muscles tightening and slacking as he watched himself disappear in and out of her. He was panting heavily the angle she had found was edging him to a quick ending. He was becoming light headed, drowning in the sea of pleasure threatening to sink him. He tried to pull her closer to him, struggling to get words out as his heart raced.

Kiera teased out, "looks like I've found a new spot," she shoved his hands back down and arched her back and hips just a little more, watching as his chest flushed bright red as she began pulling her hips down harder against his. She could see by his breathing he was close, "fill me," she breathed.

Cullen couldn't speak, couldn't move the room was spinning wildly and his vision was cloudy. Time stood still for a brief moment as he locked eyes with her, the trail of fire in his stomach exploding. An intensity he had never know before burned through him, each nerve on fire, his skin became sensitive, each rock of her hips into him took him to the brink and just when he was sure he couldn't take anymore it all came undone. He was gripping her hips tightly against himself, fingernails leaving half moon imprints on wintry pale skin as he let out a deep roar. 

She had felt it build inside herself quickly as well. The new angle deep and satisfying. As she watched him near his end, she had felt it coming close for herself. As he spilled forth into her, she reached between her legs and began teasing and stroking her swollen nub. His pulsing, hot seed and her hand bringing her own ending with sudden jerk. She heard him grunt as she pulsed and dissolved into pleasure, as she slowly sunk into his chest. 

As they lay there, neither wanted to move, each breathing heavily and satisfied. It was Kiera who moved first slowly sliding off the side of him to rest in the crook of his arm. He gasped softly as he tumbled out of her. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, "Cullen?" she mused, "there's no rush to get married. Your sister Rosalie deserves all the attention on her. Can you keep this quiet for a while?" she had hoped she hadn't sounded harsh as she waited for his answer.

Cullen scratch his head and yawned, "if that is what you wish. We can wed whenever you like, as long as I am with you it matters not when we take our vows." he pulled the blankets up over them and rested his hand on her hip, "we have all the time in the world now. I would rather take the time to enjoy you, enjoy us. I do hope... I mean.. not that I don't want to.... Maker's breath," he let out chuckle.

Kiera slapped his shoulder playfully, "you goof! I know what you mean. Besides if Josephine caught wind we'd have to hold a huge ceremony and invite half of Orlais and Fereldan. Orlais will be crushed," she fainted a sound of horror, "their precious Commander marrying a knife-ear," she sputtered in a terrible Orlesian accent. 

Cullen broke into a fit of laughter, "yes all of Orlais will fall, I'm sure," he took her hand in his, "let's get some rest, there will be lost to do before we leave for South Reach," he kissed her palm and set their hands across his heart, "we'll figure everything out one day at a time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of fun writing this and plan on filling their 2 year gap between here and the Trespasser dlc. I may even add that on to this story but for now, this is it. I hope you all enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun and some tears writing this. More to come I promise! 
> 
> Thank you!!  
> Kiera Rutherford


End file.
